As namoradas do Zodíaco
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Os cavaleiros de Athena enfrentando uma nova fase. Nem tudo se resolve em um campo de batalha e tem coisas que apenas a convivência pode transformar. Uma outra vida e um outro caminho! Final
1. Prólogo

**As namoradas do Zodíaco**

Olá turma,tudo bom? Sou eu de novo e vocês devem estar pensando...essa louca outra vez! Pois é...eu sei que vai ficar corrido pra caramba fazer 2 Fics ao mesmo tempo e ainda tem colégio, uma vida social a zelar e que eu vou me matar de tanto esticar o meu horário, mas eu não resisto...eu tenho pensado sobre essa Fic faz muito tempo!

Bom...a idéia surgiu quando eu estava fazendo a minha primeira fic "Os cavaleiros vão viajar" e então começou um problema por que, muita gente começou a "pedir cavaleiros"...

Pois bem, essa fic vai ser dedicada exclusivamente para os cavaleiros e suas namoradas...eu tenho idéias, cavaleiros lindos e fortes...hum, mas falta algo...FALTAM AS NAMORADAS! E eu não tenho idéia nenhuma...não tenho inspiração para escrever sobre 13 mulheres...o que eu faço?

Eu vou parar de enrolar e falar de forma clara e direta:

**OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO PRECISAM DE NAMORADAS E EU ESTOU PROCURANDO CANDIDATAS PARA ACEITAR O CARGO...ENTENDERAM?**

**Quem se abilita?**

Se alguém se interessar...é só falar:

O nome que você quer ser chamada na Fic:

O cavaleiro que voce quer se envolver:

A situação que você gostaria de encontrálo dentro do Santuário:

Uma descrição física **Básica**:

(quando eu digo básica quero dizer, cor dos olhos e do cabelo, altura...só!)

Uma descrição de personalidade **Básica:**

(quando eu digo básica quero dizer, sou persistente, sou meiga...etc)

Pronto, não vou escrever um romance meloso, mas não vou pretendo escrever uma coisa muito pesada, tipo um Hentai...vai ser uma coisa mais leve, entenderam? O Kanon e o Ikki também estão dentro dessa...

Olha, mas se vocês perceberem que foi uma idéia burra da minha parte me avisem e eu desisto da Fic...Ok? Quando eu digo avisar é mandar um recado, não aloprar a minha idéia...entenderam? Sem ofensas! E mais um detalhe **o cavaleiro de Escorpião não ta valendo**, eu sei que não é muito justo, mas eu também quero participar...hehheehhe...e o Miro é o meu predileto, fazer o que? Então finjam que o Miro é café com Leite, não vale!

**E mais um detalhe...vai ser por ordem...quem chegar primeiro ganha o cavaleiro**...apesar que eu acho que o povo não vai gostar da idéia dessa Fic eu vou tentar...

**Obrigada pela Atenção!**


	2. Resultados

Olá povo, tudo bom com vocês?

Caramba, fiquei pasma! Por enquanto: 16 rewiens em 24 horas!

Huhauhauhuhahua...estou muito feliz, apesar que eu não me sinto bem vendendo os cavaleiros como mamões maduros na feira, mas eles são lindos mesmo...D

Eu estou com o coração na mão e vocês não tem noção de como isso é duro para mim!

Eu peço que me perdoem, mas como eu disse, não tem para todas e como eu gostaria que todas ficassem felizes...os mais pedidos...Saga e Camus. Eu estou inconsolável. Como eu disse, ia ser por ordem então quem chegou na frente ganhou!

A lista de quem vai ficar com quem (os nomes oficiais, não os nomes que vão ser usados dentro da fic) POR FAVOR NÃO FIQUEM ZANGADAS!

**(Mu)-**Rossete

**(Aldebaran)-**

**(Saga)-**Yumes Hizukinage

**(Kanon)-**Kasumi Magami Maxwell

**(Máscara da Morte)-**Amy-Lupin-Black

**(Aioria)-**

**(Shaka)-**Mikage-Sama

**(Dohko)-**

**(Miro)-**Pisces Luna

**(Aioros)-**Eloarden Dragoon

**(Shura)-**

**(Camus)**-Gabriela

**(Afrodite)-**Tella

**(Ikki)-**

**(Shion)-**Carola Wesley

Buááááááááááá...to triste! Muito triste...buááaáááááá...feliz pelas que conseguiram, mas triste pelas que não e ainda mais têm gente ai que eu acompanho o trabalho, escreve rewiens na minha outra fic, to chateada! ME DESCULPEM! Eu peço para as que não conseguiram que não fiquem bravas comigo afinal é o regulamento e eu não posso burlar as minhas próprias regras!

Bom, mas **AINDA TEMOS VAGAS**! Estou surpresa, pois achei que o Shura e o Aioria iam ser escolhidos rapidinho, mas acho que me enganei...O.õ

**PRECISA-SE DE NAMORADAS PARA...**

**Aldebaran - Aioria - Dohko (Dohko bonito, jovem, novo...não mestre Ancião) - Shura - Ikki (a Esmeralda já se foi faz tempo, ta na hora de alguém conquistar o cavaleiro de Fênix)**

Ta ai! Eu vou começar a REALMENTE escrever a fic quando as vagas forem preenchidas, se eu perceber que tem cavaleiro que vai ficar sozinho, acho que ele vai ter que ficar na fossa.

Só mais uma coisinha, quem achou o seu nome ali em cima, eu vou escrever pela minha opinião, entenderam? Eu não sei como são vocês então, vou escrever meio...por dedução, vou avaliar o que vocês escreveram nas rewiens e ver o que faço, ok?

Um último detalhe, eu quero pedir que tenham paciência comigo, eu estou escrevendo 2 Fics e ainda tenho uma vida própria, talvez eu atrase na publicação dos capítulos...certo?

**Bjus para todos**

**Tchauzinho!**


	3. Início

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

Olá, tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim!

Olha, como eu já disse não é fácil para mim dizer quem vai ficar com quem, foi tudo por ordem e tentei não burlar o sistema. A Ray Shimizu me pediu qualquer um dos cavaleiros, mas como não era um pedido muito "concreto" não deu para atender, me desculpe!

Ta ai embaixo o nome das escolhidas. Obrigada a todas que participaram, mesmo as que não foram escolhidas, as rewiens de voces são muito importantes. **MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS**! Eu recebi muitas rewiens e como eu fiquei feliz com elas. De acordo com a Tella eu tenho mente insana! uauhauhuhahu...isso é bom! Eu acho! não fiquem bravas comigo, por favor! Eu fiz o que pude e me sinto melhor por saber que não estou vendendo os cavaleiros, pelo menos foi o que a Amy disse!

Mu**-**Rosette

Aldebaran-Nebula-Chan

Saga-Yumes Hizukinage

Kanon-Kasumi Magami Maxwell

Máscara da Morte**-**Amy-Lupin-Black

Aioria- Yura no Leo

Shaka**-**Mikage-Sama

Dohko**-**Teffy-Chan

Miro-Pisces Luna

Aioros-Eloarden Dragoon

Shura- Suzaku Megami

Camus-Gabriela

Afrodite-Teella

Ikki-Juliane-Chan

Shion-Carola Wesley

Bom, a sorte esta lançada.Que o show comece! Bom namoro para vocês!

* * *

Era mais uma manhã no santuário de Atena, era entorno de umas 10 horas da manhã e todos já tinham acordado. Todos?Todos não, a não ser talvez por Miro que acordou todo suado e ofegante. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e encontrou uma das servas do santuário, ela dormia embrulhada a um lençol branco.Miro deu um sorriso maroto lembrando da noite anterior, pulou da cama, vestiu-se e deixou a garota dormindo pesadamente. Foi para cozinha comer alguma coisa com uma certa inquietação, pois um pensamento assombrava sua mente. 

"Droga! O mesmo sonho de novo! "

O problema é que não era um sonho, Miro lembrava-se de uma garota misteriosa que encontrou a dois anos atrás, não sabia seu nome, de onde vinha, onde morava, não sabia absolutamente nada !

Essa mulher que conhecia tão bem e que ao mesmo tempo nada sabia, a conhecia bem, pois passara uma noite com ela, simplesmente aconteceu, mas quase nem se lembrava do tom de sua voz, apenas seu rosto vagava pelos seus pensamentos. Ele procurou por ela, mas nunca mais a encontrou ela sumiu no mundo e virava mexia relembrava dos doces momentos que passaram juntos.

"Por que ela fugiu de mim, não entendo, acho que nunca vou entender!"- encostou na fria parede da casa de escorpião e passou a contemplar o teto como se uma resposta para sua dúvida pudesse descer dos céus e chegar atpe ele.

Ele não entendia, não entendia por que mesmo já tendo se passado tanto tempo desde aquela noite ele não a esqueceu. Ele simplesmente podia ter quantas mulheres ele quisesse, a que ele realmente queria reencontrar não podia ter. Decidiu ir dar uma volta pelo santuário para pensar um pouco e lá foi ele.

Algumas casas abaixo, Mu e Shaka conversavam e tomavam chá na casa de Virgem.

" E quando ela vem?" - indagou o rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda.

" Amanhã de manhã estará aqui, estou louco para vê-la, faz anos que não nos encontramos." - um belo homem de cabelos loiros servia-se com uma generosa quantidade de chá enquanto anunciava estupefato o motivo de sua alegria.

" Sabe Shaka, você não deveria esperar muito desse reencontro! Ela deve ter crescido e sua cabeça deve ter novas idéias..."

" Bobagem Mu! Mikage é minha melhor amiga, apesar da distancia e dos desencontros eu tenho certeza de que ela continua a mesma menina de sempre! "

" Menina..." - sorriu o ariano com a fala de Shaka.

" Sua Amiga Shaka ?" - um rapaz de cabelos loiros e curtos, braços fortes e corpo definido adentrou a casa sem a menor cerimônia e rumou para a mesa em que os dois amigos conversavam.

" Aioria? De onde você veio?"

" Ora essa, da casa de Leão. Dormi um pouquinho mais e acordei agora há pouco. Mas, que história é essa de amiga ?

" Quer que eu te explique o que é amizade Aioria?"- a voz de Shaka tornou-se um pouco mais seca.

" Eu sei o que é amizade, só queria saber o 'nível' de amizade"

" Aioria não provoque, você sabe que ele não gosta de julgamentos precipitados!" - Mu cortou rapidamente.

" Pois fique sabendo que ela é a minha melhor amiga, éramos amigos de infância, mas nos distanciamos quando fui treinar para ser cavaleiro, entendeu?"

"Hum, agora ta explicado, srsrrsr..."

"Mas, me diga Aioria, como vai a MARIN? - Shaka disse a palavra Marin em tom alto e claro e com um olhar provocador.

O sorriso no rosto de Aioria logo desapareceu e ele ficou branco, fazia um mês que Marin tinha terminado tudo com ele depois de 2 anos de namoro.

"Não interessa!" - e Aioria saiu rumo a casa de Sagitário batendo os pés.

"Shaka, você também não é fácil!" - falou Mu repreendedor.

"A culpa é dele!" - defendeu-se o indiano.

"Eu mereço" - e tomou um gole de chá.

"Bem, mudando de assunto Mu, quando Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze voltarão para o Santuário? Já faz um mês que a deusa Atena não aparece por aqui!"

"Ela provavelmente não demorará a regressar, daqui a alguns dias será a cerimônia de acolhida as novas amazonas de ouro então, ela tem que estar aqui para dar, digamos, a sua 'benção' as novas protetoras do santuário!"

"Tem razão!"

"Shion está completamente atrapalhado com essa cerimônia, não tem se alimentado direito e nem dormido, disse que tem muita coisa para organizar!"

"Bem..." - disse Shaka se levantando - eu vou meditar um pouco lá perto do lago, se você quiser ficar aqui...

"Não" - Mu passou a se erguer depois do último gole de chá. - "eu vou até a sala do Shion ver quando chegarão as novas amazonas.Saori me pediu que eu as recebesse quando chegassem e explicasse as normas de como tudo funciona."

"Pensei que essa fosse a função do Shion!"

"E é, mas ele está ficando completamente louco! Eu falei que ele precisa de ajuda para se organizar, mas meu mestre está completamente irredutivel com relação a isso, diz que pode dar conta de tudo sozinho!"

"Boa Sorte! Eu quero ver se ele vai parar para te escutar."

"É, eu espero que sim!"

Os dois se despediram e cada um foi para um lado. Enquanto Shaka descia para as margens tranqüilas do pequeno rio que banhava o Santuário, Mu subiu para falar com Shion. Ele avançava pelo local tranqüilamente, cumprimentava os cavaleiros que passavam por ali e aproveitava para apreciar alguns raios de Sol, dias como aquele eram muito difíceis na Grécia, pois o país era muito quente uma grande parte do ano, mas a outra parte passava embaixo de neve. Quando Mu já estava na altura da casa de Sagitário ouviu passos rápidos atrás dele. Não precisou nem se virar, a pessoa que estava correndo em direção ao templo de Atena passou quase raspando por ele, subiu mais um pouco e caiu alguns degraus a cima.

Mu correu na direção da garota que jazia caída:

"Você esta bem? " - perguntou preocupado.

"Droga! Essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo! Justo hoje, por que hoje? - ela parou de falar quando Mu chegou perto, ela nada respondeu quando ele perguntou sobre seu estado físico só encarou vislumbrada aqueles dois olhos calmos e sedutores, como se estivesse em estado de choque, como se tivesse vendo Narciso.

"Você está bem? "- abaixou-se e ficou no mesmo nível que ela.

"S-sim...O-obrigada..."

"Quer ajuda?" - ele estendeu as mãos para ela.

Ela o encarou mais uma vez, sorriu por trás da máscara e segurou a sua mão.

"Você não é daqui não é mesmo?"

"Não, eu sou uma das novas Amazonas do Santuário! E você é?"

"Sou Mu. Qual o seu nome?"

" Tomoe Yuki, mas pode me chamar só de Yuki!"

"Você é oriental!"

"Sou sim!"

"E o que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Estou procurando por Atena, eu cheguei um pouco antes da cerimônia de acolhida das amazonas então, preciso falar com ela."

"Atena não se encontra no Santuário, mas poderá falar com o Mestre. Ele achará uma solução para o seu problema..."

"Você não poderia me acompanhar? Eu estou um pouco perdida. - perguntou timidamente.

"Será um prazer!"

Eles subiram o resto do caminho conversando animadamente, uma refrescante brisa de verão fazia os cabelos dos dois balançarem levemente para trás. Os cabelos cor de lavanda de Mu que esvoaçava com o vento faziam contraste com os cabelos negros de Yuki que ficavam amarrados a um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e presos por uma fita branca. Por trás da Máscara que ela usava Mu só pode ver os olhos azuis escuros brilhantes.Yuki ficou fascinada com Mu, aquele estranho a fazia se sentir tão protegida. Quando caiu e o viu ali, com as mãos estendidas para ela, se não tivesse sentido a pele de sua mão macia, juraria que Mu era um anjo!

"Prontinho, está entregue!" - disse gentilmente.

"Hum...onde esta esse tal de Shion?"

Os dois batem na porta da sala do mestre:

"Mestre Shion...Mestre" - ninguém respondia.

" Deixe-me tentar! Senhor...senhor Shion." - e também bateu na porta.

Mu tenta abrir a porta e ela cede.Shion está lá, sobre uma pequena mesa dormindo em cima de um monte de papel encontrava- se o mestre do santuário.

"Mestre!" - Mu cutucou-o levemente.

"Sai daqui Mu! Some da minha frente! Vai treinar, vai brincar de bola...sei lá..." - falou meio sonâmbulo deixando Yuki um pouco mais a vontade e dando risada.

"Mestre! Eu não sou mais criança...acorde" - e cutucou Shion novamente.

Shion dessa vez abriu os olhos, estava visivelmente muito cansado. O ritual da acolhida era realizada uma vez a cada 50 anos para as amazonas mais aptas ao cargo de Amazonas de Ouro, elas eram escolhidas a dedo pela própria Atena para virem ao Santuário treinarem com os cavaleiros de Ouro. Nesse tipo de ocasião o Mestre do Santuário, no caso Shion, deveria arrumar tudo para essa cerimônia, como conseqüência estava muito cansado e fazia semanas que ele só se preocupava com essa bendita ocasião.

" Mu? O que faz aqui? Não me diga..." - e se levantou de súbito com o rosto branco - "não me diga que eu perdi a cerimônia!"

"Hehe...não o senhor não perdeu nada só cochilou em cima da mesa!"

"Tem certeza de que ele é o mestre do Santuário?" - perguntou Yuki rindo.

"Tenho sim! Pode deixar, ele é bem mais sério do que isso!" - rindo junto com ela.

"Bem, e o que você quer aqui?" - perguntou rispidamente Shion, tentando recuperar o jeito de sério.

"Eu vim perguntar sobre quando que a cerimônia realmente vai se realizar!"

"Daqui há 4 dias e eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer - finalmente percebendo a presença da garota na sala - E quem é a senhorita?"

"Sou Tomoe Yuki, uma das amazonas que vai treinar com os cavaleiros de ouro, só que cheguei um pouco antes do previsto e..."

"Já entendi, você gostaria de um lugar para ficar até o dia da cerimônia."

"Precisamente!"

"Bem...fique na casa de Áries!"

"Que?" - respondeu Mu espantado.

"Ora essa e têm anfitrião melhor que o meu pupilo?"

"Você é um dos 12 sagrados cavaleiros de ouro?" - perguntou Yuki.

Mu um pouco encabulado com o jeito que foi taxado de sagrado cavaleiro de ouro.

"Er...sim!"

"Decidido!" - disse Shion - cuide dela e faça com que ela se sinta em casa, eu tenho que ir até os cavaleiros de prata conversar sobre, mas o que é isso?"

Uma garota de aproximadamente 15 anos entrou na sala com algumas pequenas malas, ela não era muito alta, mas tinha longos e lisos cabelos prateados até a cintura e olhos verdes. Shion se impressionou com a entrada da garota, ninguém em seu juízo perfeito se atreveria a entrar daquela maneira na sala do grande e onipotente mestre.

"Olá! Desculpem-me entrar sem bater mas a porta estava aberta e..."

"Não faz mal, mas quem é sua graça?" - Shion ainda estava abismado com a garota.

"Nossa que cabeça a minha!Sou Lolita de Lioncourt e estou procurando por Shion!"

"Sou eu, o que deseja?"

"Bem, eu fui mandada aqui pela senhorita Saori Kido para ajudá-lo com os preparativos para uma cerimônia de iniciação ou algo do gênero."

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Saori achou que eu não daria conta do recado e mandou alguém para me supervisionar?"

"Bem, eu não diria com essas palavras, mas é mais ou menos isso. Relaxa! Eu to aqui para te ajudar!"

"Bem, eu não quero ser grosseiro, mas eu não preciso de ajuda!"

"O primeiro sintoma..." - falou Lolita com ar de preocupação.

"Sintoma?"

"Você sofre de uma séria doença que amedronta grande parte da população mundial. Se chama orgulho besta!"

Shion ficou atordoado, ninguém nunca ousou falar daquela forma com ele.

"Com licença senhorita..." - tentou falar o mais calmo possível.

"Pode me chamar de Lolly" - e deu um sorriso contagiante que diminuiu um pouco a 'raiva' de Shion.

"Lolly, eu realmente não preciso de ajuda, fale a Saori que eu não preciso que você fique aqui e que já providenciei tudo e -Lolly foi na direção da mesa que estava entulhada de papéis todos dessarumados e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"É! Você não precisa de mim...hehe"

"Pois fique sabendo que é na bagunça que eu me organizo melhor, esse papo de organização não é comigo e..." - Lolly deu um sorriso ainda mais sarcástico e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Ta bom, talvez eu precise de uma certa...hãn..."

"Ajuda!" - Lolly completou brincalhona.

"É!"

Lolly pegou as malas e foi entrando para rumar para outros aposentos.

"Assim é que se fala! E então? Onde é o meu quarto?"

"O que?" - disse Shion espantado.

"Você realmente não vai querer que eu durma na escadaria do Santuário, vai?"

"Claro que não!"

"Então?"

"Bem...tem um quarto vago do lado do meu. É um 'quarto de hóspedes' e..."

"Serve! Agora, com licença, vou dormir um pouco. Fiz uma longa viagem, me acordem para o almoço!"

Lolly se trancou no quarto deixando Shion, Mu e Yuki do lado de fora totalmente perplexos.

"Bem, vamos Yuki, eu vou mostrar o Santuário para você!"

"É, vamos!" - E desceram em direção a casa de Áries.

Saga estava andando pelo Santuário totalmente 'avoado'. Essa história de cerimônia de iniciação o fez lembrar de quando ganhou a armadura de gêmeos e também quando foi dominado pelo seu 'lado maligno', essas lembranças o deixava com a consciência um pouco pesada. Se sentou em baixo de uma macieira e ficou contemplando as árvores, até que ouviu gritos assustados e desesperados de mulher.

"SOCORRO! ME LARGA!"

"CALA A BOCA!"

Saga se levantou e começou a procurar pelos gritos, entrou na 'floresta', os galhos das árvores machucavam sua perna e o limo nas pedras o fazia cair no chão, mesmo assim não desistiu e continuou a procurar pelos gritos desesperados da mulher que devia esta chorando.

Finalmente encontrou a causa dos gritos, uma mulher, não! Uma garota estava sendo molestada por dois cavaleiros de prata.Não aconteceu nada, Saga chegou em cima da hora, a garota estava deitada no chão desmaiada, havia apanhado também, o vestido azul turquesa que usava estava quase todo rasgado e muito sujo. Saga nem hesitou, pulou para perto dos cavaleiros de prata.

"O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?"

"Senhor Saga, nós podemos explicar." - tentava justificar-se um dos agressores.

"Explicar o que? SAIAM DE CIMA DELA... - os cavaleiros se afastaram do corpo inerte da mulher, Saga chegou perto dela e viu seu estado. Ela estava com alguns hematomas nos punhos e nos braços, alguns cortes no rosto e sangrava na testa, estava péssima. Ele tirou os cabelos muito escuros do rosto dela, tentou encostar em um dos hematomas, mas percebeu que ela prendeu a respiração e tentou se afastar quando ele a tocou. Ela entreabriu os olhos verde cor de esmeralda e lhe lançou um olhar suplicante antes de desmaiar definitivamente.

"Por favor, me ajude" - e desmaiou em seus braços.

Saga estava lívido de fúria, seus olhos azuis que antes revelavam calma e serenidade se estreitaram revelando nada mais nada menos que ódio puro. Ele queria ver o sangue daqueles dois covardes que submeteram uma mulher inocente ao seus caprichos, nunca sentiu tanto o desejo de vingança. Ele a levantou nos braços e virou novamente para encarar os cavaleiros de prata.

"O QUE PENSARAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO?" - um dos cavaleiros de prata se ajoelhou na sua frente.

"Por favor, suplicamos...não nos mate!"

"QUEREM SUAS VIDAS COVARDES! ANIMAIS DESUMANOS! TERÃO QUE BATALHAR COMIGO SE QUISEREM SAIR VIVOS DESSA CLAREIRA E EU NÃO DESCANSAREI ANTES DE VER SEUS CORPOS SEM VIDA, SABE-SE LA O QUE FARIAM SE EU NÃO TIVESSE APARECIDO."

O outro cavaleiro se levantou e ficou em posição de ataque, os dois o atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Para Saga foi brincadeira de criança, ele mal precisava se mexer para desviar dos golpes.

Saga soltou uma das mãos e segurando a mulher com a outra proferiu seu golpe.

"PREPAREM-SE PARA A EXPLOSÃO GALATICA" - os dois foram arremessados para muito longe, provavelmente com a queda devem ter caído e quebrado o pescoço, seus corpos não foram encontrados.

Saga olhou mais uma vez para a garota, pegou-a no colo novamente e a levou para a casa de Gêmeos, onde ele poderia cuidar dela com maior atenção. Pelas roupas 'pesadas' que usava Saga pode perceber que não se tratava de uma simples aldeã das vilas próximas ao santuário. Ela era uma sacerdotisa. Chegando na casa de gêmeos Saga encontrou seu irmão Kanon que estava descansando em um divã, com o barulho que Saga fez para entrar o irmão foi vê-lo.

"Você poderia me fazer o favor de ser um pouco mais discreto e...quem é essa? - Kanon finalmente avistou o corpo inerte na mulher que jazia nos braços de Saga.

Saga com simplicidade respondeu a pergunta de Kanon.

"Não sei!"

"Como não sabe? Quem é ela? De onde ela veio? Por que está toda machucada?"

"Já disse, não sei" - ele a depositou com todo o cuidado em cima de sua cama, foi até a cozinha, encheu uma tigela com água gelada e um pano, voltou para o quarto e virou a garota fazendo com que ela ficasse de bruços. Desamarrou seu vestido de uma forma que apenas suas costas ficassem nuas, a parte da frente continuava coberta. Ele começou a limpar as feridas das costas, e os hematomas dos punhos e dos braços.

"Afinal de contas, quem é ela?" - perguntou Kanon mais uma vez.

"Um anjo que caiu na terra e quebrou as assas e precisa da minha ajuda para voltar" - respondeu olhando carinhosamente para a bela mulher. - e se continuar a falar alto desse jeito te ponho para fora, entendeu?"

Kanon deu um sorriso por causa da comparação do irmão e resolveu não fazer mais perguntas, ficou do lado dele vendo-o cuidar da moça.

"Ela estava sendo molestada por dois cavaleiros de prata e..."

"Então o grande Saga, o herói das donzelas em perigo a salvou, acertei?" - respondeu Kanon gozador.

"Não brinque com coisas sérias!"

"Olhe, ela esta acordando, eu vou lá fora, vocês têm muito o que conversar" - e deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

De fato, a garota estava acordando, ela se mexeu e quando percebeu que seu vestido estava aberto nas costas virou-se rapidamente, se cobriu com o lençol e correu para a outra extremidade da cama, estava muito assustada.

"Calma, não precisa mais ter medo, eu..." - ele tentava tranquilizá-la.

"Quem é você? Onde eu estou? O que pensa que estava fazendo? - pegou uma vassoura que estava ali do lado e brandia ameaçadora para Saga.

"Não precisa se preocupar, eu não estava tentando fazer nada com você – e deu um passo em sua direção.

"Não se atreva! – e continuou ameaçando bater com a vassoura em Saga.

"Calma! Não precisa fazer assim..."

"Tarde Demais" - e tentou bater com a vassoura em Saga, ele se desviou, tomou a vassoura dela e segurou uma das mãos nas costas a impedindo de se mexer.

"ME LARGA!" - dizia desesperada e com um pouco de raiva.

Saga lhe entregando uma presilha de cabelo com formato de uma margarida, talhada em ouro que sempre carregava com sigo dentro do bolso do casaco: Tome. - colocou a presilha delicadamente em sua cabeça e a soltou.

"Era da minha mãe, pode ficar com ela, combina com você! Eu preciso começar a me desligar de coisas materiais."

A garota não se mexeu, ficou imóvel com a gentileza de Saga e pela primeira vez o olhou nos olhos e percebeu como ele era bonito e que se quisesse se aproveitar dela já o teria feito.

"Desculpe, não me apresentei, sou Saga! E você está no Santuário de Atena."

"Sou Yume hizukinage! Foi você que me salvou daqueles cavaleiros de prata?"

Saga apenas confirmando com a cabeça e pegando o pano com água.

"Deixe-me cuidar de você, prometo não lhe fazer nenhum mal!"

Yume aceitou a oferta, percebeu que ele era um bom homem e descobriu as costas novamente e se sentou de novo.

"Obrigada, por salvar a minha vida!"

"Me desculpe por não ter chegado antes."

Yume deu um sorriso de canto de boca e disse que estava tudo bem.

"Agora me conte, quem é você e como veio parar no Santuário de Atena."

"Eu sou uma das sacerdotisas que veio ajudar na cerimônia de acolhida, vim dar apoio espiritual as meninas.Quando estava próximo da entrada do santuário fui surpreendida por dois cavaleiros de prata que me arrastaram para aquela clareira.

"Que eu saiba as sacerdotisas tem poderes ocultos, como foi que você não se defendeu deles?"

"Foi uma emboscada, eles não deram tempo de defesa" - e completou se virando e encarando Saga nos olhos - Se você não tivesse chego e me salvado eu nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido.

"Só fiz a minha obrigação" - e desviou o olhar dos olhos verde esmeralda de Yume.

Yume lhe passou a mão pelo rosto o obrigando a encará-la novamente nos olhos.

"Mesmo assim, eu te devo a vida e terá a minha gratidão eterna." - por fim deu um sorriso.

Saga pegou a mão dela de seu rosto e deu um beijo carinhoso na costa da sua mão.

"Pois fique sabendo, tem um amigo para o que precisar." - se levantou da cama e deixou Yume mais tranqüila.

"Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer, fique ai repousando."

"Não precisa"

"Eu não perguntei se você queria eu disse que você vai comer" - e deu um sorriso brincalhão - eu não demoro.

Yume fingindo pavor e com tom de riso que aderia a brincadeira disse:

"Oh meu Zeus é melhor eu obedecer ao grande Saga antes que ele acabe comigo" - e se deitou na cama teatralmente.

Saga saiu e foi preparar algo para que ela se alimentasse.

No campo de treinamento, Máscara da Morte lutava com alguns cavaleiros iniciantes, ele sabia que não precisava, mas adorava mostrar para todos como era forte e lutava bem, ele fazia questão de batalhar sem camisa para que as servas que passavam por ali o vissem e suspirassem por ele.

Quando não tinha ninguém olhando brincava de se desviar dos socos e murros dos meninos, fazia cara de entediado e fingia que bocejava para mostrar seu tédio. Mas, era só aparecer uma mulher por ali que ele fazia seu oponente lamber a arena, distribuía socos, chutes e hematomas e, no final, fazia a tradicional posse de o bom.

"Vocês são muito fracos, nunca chegaram ao nível de um cavaleiro de ouro" - e deu o último soco em um menino que caiu de cara no chão desacordado.

Os seus amigos foram socorre-lo enquanto Máscara pegava uma jarra de água que foi trazido por uma das servas que não parava de despir-lhe com os olhos, e molhava seu corpo com o líquido que foi ofertado. O tórax e os músculos ficavam encharcados realçando seu corpo bronzeado de sol. A água que caia na calça grudava fazendo com que as cochas aparecessem mais e lhe dando um ar sexy. Ele ria da cara de todos.

"E então? " - guardando a jarra que a serva tinha lhe trazido - "Quem é o próximo paspalho a enfrentar o grande Máscara da Morte?"

"Será você? - e apontou para um garoto ruivo e sardento que caiu no chão assustado - "Não! Você não vai dar nem para o começo!Ou você? - e dessa vez apontou para um menino de cabelos verde claro muito assustado.

"Não!" - e continuou andando procurando por um oponente - VOCÊ - e apontou para um menino de cabelos pretos, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

"E então? Quer lutar comigo?"

"Se eu fosse você Máscara procurava alguém do seu tamanho! - disse Camus que apareceu atrás de Máscara e falava com a tradicional voz gelada.

"Camus! O que foi cavaleiro de Aquário? Amoleceu foi? Está defendendo esses covardes que nada sabem fazer a não ser viver as custas do Santuário? - e soltou o menino no chão que caiu e se arrastou para perto dos amigos.

"Não! Só acho que você abusar de sua posição para se promover é patético!"

"Talvéz, Camus, você fale isso por que sabe que não pode comigo" - pronto! Era isso que MM queria, um oponente como Camus não seria fácil de derrotar, mas desmoralizar o cavaleiro de aquário perante aos outros seria ótimo.

"Eu não preciso provar nada para você! - e virou no mesmo lugar, empurrou a capa branca junto com os cabelos para trás e se preparava para sair. Arrancando olhares de admiração dos pequenos e de desejo das servas que se amontoaram em volta da arena para ver a briga dos dois.

"Camus você é patético! Um covarde!"

"Quer ser encerrado em um esquife de gelo Máscara? Sabe que se eu lutar com você nem mesmo mil anos sobre o sol escaldante da Grécia permitiriam que o gelo derretesse"

"Pode ser, mas uma vez no Inferno nem mesmo o cavaleiro de aquário poderia voltar!"

Kamus mais sínico do que nunca disse por fim.

"Ah! Não me faça rir, até o insignificante cavaleiro de dragão escapou de lá, por que eu não escaparia?"

Máscara agora possesso de fúria dizia sem esconder o tom de irritação na voz.

"Se até o idiota do seu discípulo conseguiu escapar daquela meia camada de gelo, eu poderia escapar com uma mão amarrada nas costas!"

Camus agora encarando Máscara também com raiva, ele finalmente conseguiu tirar Camus do sério!

"Sabe qual é o seu problema Máscara? Você só tem pose de machão, no fundo é uma moça!"

"Quer ver? ONDAS DO INFERNO!"

"EXECUÇÃO AURORA!"

Agora todos se afastaram, ninguém mais permanecia do lado dos dois. Eles começaram a se atacar ferozmente, ninguém estava ganhando, pelo menos até Camus congelar as duas pernas de Máscara que finalmente conseguiu mandar Camus para o Inferno, apesar de tudo, eles voltaram logo em seguida. Estavam empatados, já que a luta entre o poder dos cosmos não foi possível eles passaram para o combate "mano a mano". Máscara socava daqui e Camus chutava de lá até que Shura e Aioros apareceram para separa a briga. Shura tentou imobilizar as mãos de Camus, mas com o ódio que ele estava foi arremessado longe pelo cavaleiro de aquário. Não foi diferente com Aioros que também tentou conter Máscara, mas levou um soco tão forte no estomago que caiu de joelhos no ringue, perdendo todo o ar.

Aioria e Miro sentiram o cosmo de ódio dos dois ao longe e foram ver o que aconteceu. Vendo o que se passava também tentaram ajudar. Dessa vez Shura e Miro seguraram os braços de Camus, mesmo se tratando de dos cavaleiros de ouro foi difícil. Camus estava irredutível, não queria perder! Não ia perder! Seria humilhante para ele. Por fim, cansado de tanto lutar, foi contido pelos dois, mas ainda assim, lutava para escapar deles.

Máscara não conseguiu ser acalmado 'por bem', então, teve que levar um Cápsula do Poder nas costas para finalmente desmaiar e para de lutar. Aioros segurou Máscara enquanto Aioria aplicava o golpe.

ME LARGUEM! DEIXE-ME APROVEITAR QUE ELE DESMAIOU!- dizia Camus.

"Camus acalme-se!" - dizia Miro já se irritando com a situação.

"O que ele fez para você virar um leão, hein?" - perguntou Shura inocentemente.

"EU VOU MATÁ-LO! ME LARGUEM! ELE ZOMBOU DE MIM E DOS ENSINAMENTOS QUE DOU AOS MEUS DISCIPULOS! MALDITO MACUMBEIRO!"

Aioria pegando Máscara nos braços disse:

"Vou levar ele para a casa de Câncer e tentem fazer esse ai se acalmar" - apontando para Camus.

"Podem me soltar!Shura me larga,eu já estou bem" - e Camus se desviou do cavaleiro de Capricórnio arfando de cansado.

"Me faz um favor? Nunca mais faça isso! Eu nunca mais vou tentar te segurar e da próxima vez eu vou deixar vocês se matarem!" - falou Miro.

"Digo o mesmo!" - disse Shura massageando o braço que estava dolorido.

"Ei! Vamos tomar um sorvete!" - falou Mro que parecia um garotinho de escola.

"Boa idéia! Eu topo" - incentivou Aioros.

"Vamos Camus?" - ofereceu Shura.

"Por que justo sorvete?"

"O que mais que um pingüim como você come?" - disse Miro com o ar brincalhão de sempre.

Camus dando um meio sorriso.

"Miro!"

"E o que você queria Francês fresco? Chazinho?"

Shura e Aioros riram da cara de Camus e os quatro foram tomar um sorvete na casa de Escorpião, como a Grécia é quente!

No meio do caminho Shura estava andando lado a lado com os três amigos, mas se distraiu e olhou para traz, quando olhou para frente novamente acabou trombando com uma menina que descia a mil por hora as escadas do Santuário. Eles bateram de cara um com o outro e desceram rolando até a casa de Virgem (detalhe: eles estavam na casa na porta da casa de Escorpião!)

No final da queda, a menina estava em cima de Shura, os dois acabaram quebrados e nervosos. Aioros, Camus e Miro foram ver como eles estavam.

"Ai...ai..." - a garota estava se levantando e finalmente olhou para a cara de Shura, estavam com o rosto a 5 centímetro de distancia. - NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA? BABACA! - e saiu de cima de Shura, começando a limpar as roupas.

"EU NÃO OLHO POR ONDE ANDO? VOCE ME ATROPELOU!" - Shura se sentou e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

"EU? HAHAHA! NÃO ME FASSA RIR!"

"VOCE DEVE TER SE JOGADO EM CIMA DE MIM SÓ PARA FAZER ESSE PAPEL DE MENININHA E PODER FICAR EM CIMA DO PAPAI AQUI" - recuperando o mesmo brilho debochado no olhar.

"EU? UHAUHAU! SE ENXERGA MEU FILHO! VOCE DEVE TER ADORADO ROLAR DOIS LANCES DE ESCADA JUNTO COMIGO! É MUITA PRETENSÃO DA SUA PARTE!"

"PRETENSÃO MINHA? ME POUPA!"

"Shura? Você esta bem?" - Perguntou Aioros preocupado.

"Não! Essa demente me empurrou e não para de falar asneiras!"

"Shura onde estão os seus modos? Trate a senhorita com mais respeito. Por favor!" - Miro tentava apasiguar a situação.

"Isso mesmo!" - e Camus se posicionou na frente da menina - Prazer, sou Camus.

"Sou Miro"

"E eu Aioros! E o otário que você rolou dois lances de escada é o Shura"

Shura disse de forma sarcástica.

"Oi!"

"Vocês são muito gentis. DIFERENTE DE CERTAS PESSOAS QUE SÃO MUITO GROSSEIRAS, SABE? Eu me chamo Marcella, estou aqui para visitar uma amiga minha, o nome dela é Yuki. É uma das amazonas de Ouro e chegou mais cedo no Santuário, vim visitá-la.

"Não conheço nenhuma Yuki e olha que eu conheço todas as mulheres desse Santuário"

"Acho que você conhece todas as mulheres da cidade Miro." - completou Camus.

"Bem, eu vi uma menina descendo com Mu para a casa de Áries, quem sabe seja ela."

"Foi o que Shion disse! Ele só não falou qual era a casa zodiacal."

"Mu mora na primeira casa!" - respondeu Miro.

Marcela desanimada disse algo parecido com:

"Primeira casa? Não me diga que eu subi tudo isso e ela estava na primeira casa!"

"Parece que sim!" - Camus disse indiferente.

"Então obrigada meninos, tchau! - ela nem sequer olhou para Shura, passou por ele como se fosse um verme.

Aioros, Miro e Camus em coro falaram uma sonora despedida.

"Já vai tarde!" - dissia um Shura mal-humorado.

"Olha só, ela esqueceu a blusa!" - falou Aioros.

"É mesmo, da pra mim levar para o Mascara fazer uma macumba." - respondeu Shura entre risos imaginando Máscara fazendo o ritual.

"Deixa de ser burro! Leva para ela, assim ela vai te dever um favor!" - Miro fez cara de sábio.

"E para que eu quero que ela deva um favor para mim?"

"Nunca se sabe se você vai precisar de alguma coisa." - o cavaleiro de escorpião esboçava uma cara de safado.

"Miro você é impossível." - completou o capricorniano.

"Eu sei que sou maravilhoso."

"Independente do que o Miro falou você poderia ser gentil - e Camus estendeu o casaco amarelo para ele - Vai logo!

"Não!"

"Vai logo! Seja homem!" - Aioros o provocava.

"Ah! Se eu for vocês param de me encher?"

"Sim..." - respondeu Miro com cara de santinho

"Então eu vou..."

"Assim que se fala!" - encorajou Aioros.

E Shura desceu as escadas para levar a blusa para a garota.

* * *

**N/A:**Ta ai...o primeiro capítulo de muitos que virão, espero que gostem.

Turma, eu fiquei pasma, eu achei que o Deba ia ficar sozinho, mas como eu fiquei feliz quando vi que ele também conseguiu uma namorada. Que bom! Que bom!

Olha, se eu escrever alguma coisa que as "namoradas do zodíaco", no caso voces, não gostarem, ou se eu imaginar alguma coisa errada...me avisem! Estou tentando fazer essa fic variar na comédia para o romance, do romance para o drama. Eu vou criar alguns conflitos, mas é natural no desenvolvimento de um romance. Ainda mais de um romance coletivo...hehheh.**Teella**, eu não sabia que tinha ordem, achei que podia escolher entre um dos 3 e eu achei que você era a mais maluca para tentar transformar o Dite em homem, tarefa árdua, mas que você vai dar conta. Vou fazer muitas ceninhas de ciúmes e...opa! Falei de mais! (Luna se batendo). Droga! Não era para falar! u.u Chega, não falo mais nada. Olha, no começo eu não vou mandar muitos recados (por que eu tenho mania de mandar recados) por que eu não conheço todo mundo, então...vai parecer um pouco que eu sou impessoal, ma eu farei de tudo para responder as rewiens de vocês.

Eu quero saber uma coisa! Quem quer ser amazona de ouro? Se alguém quiser é só me falar! Logo essa fic terá uma cerimônia de acolhida e precisamos de amazonas...

**Quem quiser é só falar:**

**O seu mestre:**

**País de onde veio:**

Prontinho, mas eu não gostaria que todas fossem amazonas de ouro, vai ficar muito clichê, mas se não tiver jeito é só me avisar. **Eu** **quero ser pupila do Afrodite** por que ele é do meu signo, então, espero que não tenha problema para vocês se eu for amazona de peixes...heheh...XD

To indo, por que eu falo muito. Logo estarei postando o próximo capítulo.

MANDEM REWIENS COM SUAS OPINIÕES...

**BJUS PARA TODOS**

Tchauzinho...


	4. um novo dia

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

Ola gente, tudo bom?

Me desculpem pela demora na entrega dos capítulos, eu tenho estado ocupada e ainda tenho outra fic para escrever! Espero que estejam gostando da história!

Lá vamos nós, eu sabia que ia dar problema, de novo...

(Luna se batendo)agora, vai todo mundo brigar para ser pupila...bem...ai embaixo alguns resultados...

**Cavaleiro-Namorada-Pupila**

Mu - Rosette - Rosette

Aldebaran - Nebula-Chan - lugar vago

Saga -Yumes Hizukinage - Sinistra Negra

Kanon - Kazumi Magami Maxwell - Kazumi Magami Maxwell

Máscara da Morte - Amy-Lupin-Black - Carola Wesley

Aioria - Yura no Leo - Amy-Lupin-Black

Shaka - Mikage-Sama - Marcella(Susaku Megami)

Dohko-Teffy-Chan-Eletric Libra's

Miro-Pisces Luna-Teella

Aioros-Eloarden Dragoon-Teffy-Chan

Shura-Marcella(Susaku Megami)-Yura no Leo

Camus-Gabriela-Mikage-Sama

Afrodite-Teella-Pisces Luna

Ikki-Juliane-Chan-(Não terá discipula)

Shion-Carola Wesley-(Não terá discipula)

Ta ai, espero que eu não tenha errado nada na hora de passar para a tabela Õ.õ. Eu ainda estou aprendendo a administrar as minhas rewiens...hehehe...

Bem, teve algumas meninas que deixaram eu escolher e eu escolhi. O Shion e o Ikki não vão ter amazonas para treinar, falta pupila para o Deba! Se aprecem que senão acaba...XD

Bom namoro pra vocês meninas, hehe, e para mim também! Lá vamos nós...

* * *

Shura descia correndo atrás daquela menina que simplesmente em 3 minutos de conversa e 40 degraus conseguiu tirá-lo do sério com meia dúzia de palavras. Ela tinha esquecido seu casaco quando trombou nele...

"Hei! Sua maluca para de correr! PARE!"

"o que esse imbecil quer agora? " - pensou e parou para encará-o, se virou bruscamente e como Shura continuava correndo desabalado atrás dela ele não conseguiu parar e ai já era! Shura acabou lhe dando um beijo. Foi até surpreendente, o rosto dela se encontrou direto com o dele. Foi só um selinho,mas muito provocante. Na hora, Marcella não esboçou nenhuma reação, um misto de sensações se apoderou de seu corpo: raiva, alegria,desejo. Vinte segundos de pura incerteza, mas que mexeu com o intimo dela. Ele também sentiu as mesmas coisas! Primeiro sentiu um calor intenso, um frio lhe subindo pela espinha, o coração acelerou a ponto de um enfarte, ele não sabia o que fazia, parou de pensar e resolveu sentir.

Quando seus lábios se soltaram Shura encarou os olhos cor de chocolate de Marcella, ela não sabia o que dizer, muito menos Shura que estava com muita cara de bobo. Marcella abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu, pois a voz lhe faltou.

"Esque-ceu o seu agasalho..." - e Shura lhe estendeu o abrigo.

Marcela só pegou o agasalho das mãos do cavaleiro. Estava a ponto de lhe dar outro beijo, como ele podia ser tão insuportável e ao mesmo tempo tão gentil? Perguntas passavam por sua cabeça a mil por hora. Shura estava completamente abobado, não sabia o que dizer, então, disse uma coisa muito idiota...uma das coisa mais boba que uma garota não gostaria de ouvir depois de ganhar um beijo daqueles.

"E então? Por que me beijou?"

"Como?" - perguntou um pouco surpresa.

"Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas se queria um beijo para guardar de lembrança era só pedir. Eu daria com muito prazer! Eu vivo distribuindo beijos pelas criadas do Santuário não me importaria de dar um para você mesmo sendo tão chata.

Marcella agora começou a sentir ódio, como ele podia pensar que ela tinha feito aquilo de propósito, sabe aquela frase? Um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras, foi o que aconteceu, Shura levou um tapa na cara tão forte que caiu no chão.

"Você é um IMBECÍL!" - e desceu as escadas correndo com os enormes cabelos negros ondulados sacudindo com o vento.

Shura não falou nada, só colocou a mão no queixo (que provavelmente deveria estar quebrado). Se sentiu horrível! Por que disse aquilo? Era muito orgulhoso, mas sentiu uma coisa muito forte quando estava com ela! Mais forte que raiva, que desejo, que ódio...muito forte! E ao invés de tentar conquistá-la a provocou, os olhos de ódio que o fitou quando terminara de dizer aquele bando de asneira não eram os mesmos olhos sinceros e brilhantes que os ofuscou quando o beijo acabou. Ele não seguiu para a casa de capricórnio, sabia que se subisse teria que prestar explicações para Aioros, Miro e Camus que não descansariam sem saber todos os detalhes, então ele seguiu em direção ao lago.

Enquanto isso, na sala do Mestre, Shion batia na porta de sua "hóspede forçada"...

"Senhorita Lolly"

Lolly abriu a porta manhosamente e se espreguiçou, usava um vestido rosa bebê que lhe caia até um pouco a cima dos joelhos, os cabelos prateado que outrora estiveram soltos agora estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Shion ficou um pouco abobado e mirou a garota dos pés a cabeça.

"Shon...senhor..." - disse Lolly tentando chamar a atenção.

"Hãn...que? - e finalmente viu que estava sendo fitado por um par de olhos verdes vivo.

"O que deseja senhor Shon?"

"Não é Shon! É Shion!"

"Que seja..."

"Eu estava indo almoçar e gostaria de saber se não quer comer alguma coisa."

"Nossa! Mais quanta polidez! - Ela a encarou fundo nos olhos, estava adorando tirar Shion do sério, era muito divertido.

"Polidez? Onde a senhorita quer chegar?"

"Ai meu Zeus, fez de novo!" - sua voz ficava cada vez mais debochada.

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz?"

"Você é muito formal! Para começar não me chame de senhorita. Me trate por você. Segundo, você devia se descontrair! É muito sério! Afinal, nós já somos praticamente íntimos."

"Talvez tenha razão." - respondeu com um riso maroto.

"Tenho?" - Agora ele a pegou! Como assim? Ela tinha razão? Ele deveria estar desconcertado, abobado e vermelho. Era mais fácil de manipular e "gozar" com a cara dele. Shion estava começando a fazer o "jogo" de Lolly. Ela queria brincar? Então Shion ia brincar, estava na hora dele ter o controle da situação.

"Claro que tem, por que não vamos almoçar e conversamos um pouco senhori...quer dizer...Lolly"

"Hum...ok!" - Lolly entrou de novo no aposento e pegou um casaco que fazia conjunto com o vestido. - Vamos!

"Hum...você vai assim?" - erguendo uma sobrancelha e torcendo um pouco a boca.

"Sim, por que?"

"Bem...aqui tem muitos homens e é difícil aparecer uma mulher por aqui, ainda mais uma que use vestidos tão curtos."

"Relaxa ó grande poderoso mestre, ninguém vai mexer comigo, muito menos com o grande Shion do meu lado!" - disse dando risada, mas tentando parecer séria.

"hum, certo...então vamos."

Eles desceram para o refeitório do Santuário, normalmente Shion preferia comer na pequena saleta de almoço que a sala do mestre comportava, mas resolveu por fim comer lá para mostrar o santuário a Lolly. Quando chegaram lá muitos olhares se voltaram para a garota, definitivamente, não era nada comum ver mulheres lá fora as criadas do santuário que viviam desarrumadas, as amazonas que ficavam em áreas de treinamento especial e as turistas que iam passear por lá e ficavam afastadas dos campos de treino.

"Fique perto de mim." - disse Shion lançando olhares irritados aos cavaleiros.

"Tudo bem!" - ela pensou em dar uma resposta mal criada, mas quando viu um grupo de cavaleiros de prata lhe olhando de uma forma constrangedora achou melhor ficar bem perto de Shion.

Shion puxou uma cadeira e a ofereceu a Lolly, ela aceitou e se sentou. Lolly começou a pensar como Shion era diferente, era tão respeitável, culto e sem contar que era muito bonito. O engraçado é que ele pensava um pouco diferente de Lolly, ela era debochada, risonha, com poucos pudores, sem medo de dizer o que pensava e era bonita. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira na frente dela e duas servas vieram trazer alguns pratos típicos da Grécia dos quais Lolly devorou com gosto, tinha feito uma longa viagem e estava com muita fome.

"E então? O que você faz da vida?"

"Sou uma amazona e vim treinar para tentar ganhar uma armadura de ouro."

"O QUE? VOCE É UMA DAS AMAZONAS?"

"Sim, por que a surpresa?"

"Simples, as amazonas devem usar máscaras."

"Eu sei, só que fui chamada por Atena para ir até o Japão falar com ela. Ela pediu para que eu viesse ajudá-lo com os preparativos da cerimônia e me dispensou do uso da máscara até o dia da cerimônia, entendeu?"

"Fico mais aliviado."

"Você é muito preocupado..."

"Só um pouquinho."

"E então? Quando começamos os preparativos para a cerimônia?"

" Logo depois do almoço" - e se apressou em completar, pois não queria parecer que estava dando uma ordem - "mas, se você quiser!"

"Depois do almoço está ótimo!"

Próximo a entrada do santuário, mais precisamente na casa de Áries...

"Mu eu nem sei como agradecer." - disse Yuki entre risos.

"Tudo bem! É uma honra para mim! Depois que Kiki foi para o Japão com os cavaleiros de bronze estou muito sozinho nessa casa enorme."

"Então fico mais aliviada de ver que não estou dando trabalho."

"Sinta-se em casa. Quer ajuda para desarrumar as malas?"

"Por favor!" - e lhe estendeu uma pequena maleta.

Mu abriu a pequena mala, lá tinha alguns produtos de maquiagem, um caderno, alguns livros, cds e um discman (estamos no santuário, mas não na idade da pedra -.-") e uma foto que tinha duas garotas, nenhuma das duas Mu reconheceu.

"Quem são?"

"Eu e minha amiga."

Mu se sentindo um pouco culpado e se afastando da foto.

"O que houve Mu? Não esta se sentindo bem?"

"Não é isso! É que eu não devia ter visto uma foto sua."

"Ah, então é isso! Bem, não tem problema Mu, você viu uma foto minha, além do mais essa foto é de muito tempo atrás! Eu era bem novinha, não tem problema, você não viu meu rosto, viu um retrato.

"Acho...que tem razão!"

Nesse momento, alguém entra correndo pela casa de Áries.

"Marcella!"

"Olá Yuki" - disse ofegante.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim te visitar e falar com o Mestre do Santuário, cheguei mais cedo."

"Senhorita?" - disse Mu.

"Marcella esse é Mu de Áries, um dos cavaleiros de ouro."

"Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de ouro eu sou humano igual a vocês, me trate apenas por Mu!"

"Tudo bem! É um prazer conhecê-lo!"

"Mas, você me parece irritada o que foi que aconteceu?" - perguntou Yuki preocupada.

"Depois eu te conto..."

"Você quer descansar um pouco? Me parece muito cansada!"

"Não! Não precisa se incomodar comigo!"

"Eu não sabia que chegaria mais cedo no santuário"

"Bem, a cerimônia é daqui há três dias, mas Atena nos comunicou para chegarmos a algum tempo antes o dormitório das amazonas só estará pronto para que possamos nos acomodar amanhã."

"Shion só me disse para ficar na casa de Áries!" - respondeu a garota lançando um olhar agradecido a Mu.

"É que vai faltar vaga para algumas amazona até o dia da iniciação, provavelmente, por isso te mandou para cá."

"É! Talvez..."

"Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem."

"Mu não precisa sair para nos deixar a vontade!" - falou Yuki.

"Não! Eu realmente ia sair, ia caminhar um pouco."

"Então tudo bem "

Mu saiu da casa de Áries meio sem rumo, queria sentir a deliciosa brisa da tarde

"Ca-hãn...pelo que vejo você já se enturmou muito bem!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Olha, eu não sou burra, eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra ele" - a amiga deu um sorrisinho encorajador.

"Tem razão Marcella, você não é burra! É doente!

Marcela rindo da reação da amiga, nem ligando para a forma que foi tratada completou suas suspeitas:

"Eu sabia!"

" O sol da Grécia fritou o seu cérebro..." - concluiu a outra.

"É! Parece que sim! Mas, eu só falo o que vejo."

"Você precisa de óculos então!"- disse rindo - Mas, você ainda não me disse por que estava tão irritada."

"Eu vou te contar. Tudo começou... - e Marcella começou a contar tudo, desde o momento que pisou no Santuário até quando encontrou Shura na escadaria da casa de Sagitário.

Na casa de Gêmeos, Yume já estava bem melhor, os hematomas já estavam sendo cuidados e os cortes e arranhões cicatrizados. Ela estava tirando uma soneca, mas acordou. Olhou a sua volta e não viu ninguém, colocou um vestido amarelo bem leve que Saga tinha providenciado. Ela logo despiu os frangalhos que sobrara de seu "pesado" vestido azul e substituiu pelo delicado vestido amarelo. Não estava acostumada a usar cores vibrantes e alegres, muito menos um vestido tão curto (até o joelho). Suas vestimentas iam até o pé, no mínimo até o tornozelo. Quando terminou de se trocar, pegou uma escova que estava em cima da penteadeira e começou a passar pelos seus longos cabelos pretos e lisos, tirou cuidadosamente a margarida de seus cabelos e a colocou em cima da penteadeira, fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar! Lembrar de Saga! Ela estava encantada com ele, como era doce, era forte, bonito! Sentia muito carinho por ele, mas não era um carinho de homem e mulher! Pelo menos era isso que ela achava! Era um carinho de...irmãos! É isso! Tipo irmãos, estava tentando se convencer disso. Ela saiu do quarto, mas não viu ninguém, foi para fora sentir a brisa do final de tarde e encontrou Saga sentado na escadaria da casa de Gêmeos...

"Que bom que já esta melhor!" - disse encantador Saga.

"Com você cuidando de mim, era de se esperar a minha melhora!"

"Por que está toda encolhida?"

"Não gosto de mostrar o meu corpo, me sinto meio...nua."

"Posso garantir que ficou bem melhor com esse vestido do que com aquela roupa enorme que estava usando!"

"É! é mais fresquinho esse vestido, mas o que você estava olhando?"

"Nada de importante, eu estava me lembrando de meus pais, da vida com meu irmão! É uma longa história!"

"Eu adoro histórias" - e se sentou ao seu lado. - Você conta a sua e depois eu conto a minha, o que acha?"

"Bem...então esta bem! Há muitos anos atrás em um vilarejo na Grécia... - e Saga contou sua história para Yume (O que? Eu não vou contar o que o Saga falou para ela. É assunto pessoal e eu não sou fofoqueira -.- ...e, provavelmente, eu vou me aproveitar dessa conversa dos dois mais para frente)

Perto do lago Aldebaran descansava um pouco depois de uma longa manhã de treinamento. Ele se levantou e mirou seu enorme reflexo na margem do lago, passou a mão pelo pescoço que estava um pouco dolorido. Um tempo depois se levantou calmamente, apesar de seu tamanho, era calmo e simpático, amigo de todos. Um grande companheiro. Ele foi para sua casa e quando chegou lá olhou com orgulho para a enorme construção antiga. Ele se lembrou do dia que foi para a Grécia pela primeira vez e de como gostava de ser cavaleiro, ele olhava tudo muito concentrado até que ouviu um barulhinho e um pequeno flash...clic, clic, clic...Deba foi ver o que era e encontrou atrás da casa de Touro uma figura até então desconhecida. Era uma garota um pouco baixa e de longos cabelos pretos com mechas azuis e usava óculos de uma armação leve. Ela estava girando e tirando foto, até que, sem querer, focou Deba na frente da câmera e disparou o flash.

"Ai! Meus olhos!" - Deba estava massageando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

"Ai...meu Zeus! SOCORRO - e a garota saiu correndo em disparada para o meio da floresta muito assustada.

"Ei, volta aqui...VOLTA AQUI MENINA." - e começou a correr atrás dela.

"NÃO! POR FAVOR! NÃO ME MATE...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. SOCORRO, UM GIGANTE..."

"Calma! PARA! PARA! AHHHHHHH..."

Até que a menina tropeçou em um galho de árvore e se estatelou com tudo no chão, Deba parou e a olhou. Tão pequena e indefesa ali, parada, olhando para ele com terror no olhar.

"Por favor...não me machuque..." - disse chorando baixo.

"Eu não vou machucar você." - respondeu sorrindo e se abaixando para ficar mais próximo dela. Secou suas lágrimas com as mãos.

"Por favor, não chore! Sou seu amigo!"

"Desculpe-me por fugir, mas você me assustou!"

"Bem, eu dou um pouco de medo sim...hehehhe. Mas, por que estava ali? Os turistas não podem adentrar até as doze casas."

"Eu entrei escondida, oras."

"Pois, eu acho melhor você voltar para a entrada do santuário e ir embora."

"O QUE? Esquece! Daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira!"

"Caramba, o que tem de tão interessante em um monte de construção velha caindo aos pedaços?"

"Nada!"

"Então..."

"Simples meu caro, raciocina comigo! Vão chegar doze amazonas de ouro para treinar, certo?"

"Certo!"

"Vai ter uma cerimônia de iniciação, certo?"

"Hum..."

"Então, pense meu amigo, você não acha que seria ótimo se eu tirasse fotos dessa cerimônia?"

"Esse é um ritual sagrado, não pode ser fotografado! Só participam alguns cavaleiros, Atena, as amazonas e o mestre do Santuário! Não seria justo estragar um momento tão importante para essas garotas."

"E quem disse que a vida é justa?"

"Se insistir com isso terei que mandá-la embora a força!"

"Hum...qual é o seu nome?"

"Aldebaran e o seu?"

"Calisto! Agora que já nos apresentamos e somos amigos você poderia me ajudar não é?"

"Eu não posso deixar você entrar. Volte imediatamente para a ala dos turistas!" - Deba se levantou e deu as costas para a garota.

"Por favor Deba, me ajude!"

"Como?"

"Eu preciso dessas fotos, com elas posso ganhar a promoção que eu preciso na revista! Eu só quero algumas fotos! Duas ou três e nem precisa ser da cerimônia sagrada, só da festa já ta bom."

"Lamento."

"Eu pensei que fossemos amigos como você disse..." - respondeu indignada e se levantando também.

"Não existe amizade interesseira, mas vou lhe dar um conselho!"

"Qual?"

"Se pegarem você, provavelmente será morta e jogada em uma vala comum e eu não gostaria que terminasse assim, então...eu lhe farei companhia até a porta do santuário e não permitirei que encostem em um fio do seu cabelo, mas é só isso."

"Não preciso da sua ajuda cavaleiro! Sei me virar."

"Você é quem sabe! Só que está quase escurecendo, se não se perder com a escuridão da floresta vai ser pega por algum guarda! Você escolhe". - e foi embora deixando Calisto para trás.

"Quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda?" - nesse momento começou a chover. Uma chuva grossa e traiçoeira. Calisto não queria admitir, mas Deba tinha razão. Se não se abrigasse iam encontrá-la. Um raio caiu em uma árvore fazendo um galho cair em sua cabeça.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Calisto..."- Deba se virou com o grito e começou a correr no sentido contrário.

Ele encontrou Calisto desmaiada com a cabeça sangrando. Pegou-a no colo com facilidade e começou a correr para a casa de touro. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas não poderia deixá-la lá para morrer. Chegando na casa de Touro Deba a deitou em uma cama no quarto de hóspedes e começou a fazer alguns curativos na cabeça. A chuva ficava cada vez mais traiçoeira e ele não podia cuidar dela ali, ela não ia resistir, ia morrer...

Deba começou a ficar desesperado, se a levasse para Shion ai sim é que ela ia ser sacrificada por entrar no santuário, mas se a deixasse ali...NÃO! Não podia deixar ela pra morrer, ele correu até a casa de Mu para pedir ajuda, o cavaleiro de Áries tinha muitas habilidades com medicamentos e ia poder ajudá-lo.

"Deba? O que faz aqui com essa chuva?" - perguntou Mu espantado quando viu o amigo na porta da casa de Áries.

"Mu por favor, venha comigo!"

"Calma Deba, primeiro descanse!"

"Você não entende é uma emergência!"

"udo bem Deba, vou com você. Yuki, Marcella, fiquem aqui eu já volto."

"Mu, leve seus instrumentos mágicos, por favor!"

O cavaleiro de Áries atendeu ao pedido do amigo e depois de pegar tudo que precisava os dois saíram correndo para a casa de Touro e chegando lá Mu nem quis saber quem era a garota que jazia tão machucada em cima da cama. Simplesmente pegou alguns instrumentos mágicos e algumas poções e cuidou da paciente, quando terminou, Mu estava com um sorriso nos lábios por poder ajudá-la e Deba com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

"Ela vai ficar bem?"

"Vai." - e se virou para ir embora.

"Mu..."

"Sim?"

"Obrigado."

"Olha Deba, você é meu amigo, eu não vou contar a ninguém sobre a existência dessa garota aqui só que você sabe que ela não pode ficar aqui. Tente levar ela embora o mais rápido possível... - e saiu para a casa de Áries.

Deba foi ver como Calisto estava, a cobriu com um edredom e a deixou dormindo calmamente e tranqüila. Na casa de Virgem Shaka "presenciava" a cena através da meditação.

"Mu você é realmente um bom amigo, mas sabe que não deveria ter sido tão fraco. Deveria entregar a garota a Shion, pelo bem de Atena! Como posso ver a essência das pessoas sei que se trata de uma boa menina."

"E eu vou fingir que não vi nada, igual a você Mu, mas se essa menina ameaçar a cerimônia vou entregá-la sem dó e nem piedade!" - pensou o indiano­ saindo da posição de Lótus e abrindo os olhos:

Ele foi em direção a uma pequena cômoda, abriu a gaveta e segurou uma foto. Nela estava Shaka, mas não o cavaleiro de Virgem de longos cabelos loiros e de corpo definido que todos respeitavam, era Shaka sim! Só que quando criança. Os cabelos eram muito mais curtos e vinham só ate pouco mais do ombro, os olhos azuis intenso estavam abertos e tinha a pele mais branca. Do seu lado uma menina com um vestido azul claro, tinha cabelos castanho escuro soltos e enroladinhos nas pontas e olhos verdes, também claro. Estavam abraçados, sorrindo.

"Mikage minha amiga, como será que você esta agora?" - ele começou a se lembrar do dia em que tiraram essa foto.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikage! Mikage! Cadê você?" - Shaka corria dentro de uma casa muito bonita e confortável a procura da garota.

"To aqui! Vem ver o que eu ganhei..."

"Aqui onde?"

"No quintal seu bobo."

"Eu não sou bobo!" - respondeu o menino fazendo beicinho e entrando no quintal.

"Heheheh! Tá bom, você não é bobo!"

"Que bonitos." - ele estava encantado com dois lindos filhotinhos de cachorro, eram brancos e peludinhos e muito brincalhões.

"A cachorrinha da minha tia ganhou dois cachorrinhos e pediu para que eu desse um pra você e eu ficasse com o outro."

"Uau! Posso pegar?"

"Pode, mas cuidado para não deixar cair!"

"Tá bom!" - pegando um filhote - Olá amiguinho, ei para de me lamber..huauhhua...para! To ficando babado..."

"Eles são tão fofinhos." - disse a menina pegando o outro filhote do cesto.

"Posso ficar com esse aqui?"

"Pode! Eu gostei mais desse aqui mesmo."

"Hum! Vai se chamar Fido."

"Huahuauhuha...é menina seu bobo!"

"Então vai se chamar Fifi."

"Então, o meu vai se chamar Fido!"

"Fido e Fifi, gostei!"

"Mikage...Shaka...venham aqui..." - respondeu uma voz gentil que vinha da sala da casa.

"To indo mãe!" - respondeu a garota.

"Vamos apostar corrida até a sala?"

"Não! Mamãe falou que agora eu sou uma mocinha e não posso mais fazer essas coisas!"

"Só por que você é muito lenta para ganhar de mim!"

"Quer apostar?"

"Huhahuuhahuahu...você não me pega!"

"Volta aqui..." - e começou a correr atrás dele, quando os dois chegaram na sala estavam muito cansados.

"Te peguei!" - disse Mikage.

"Não valeu...não valeu..."

"Ai estão vocês! Venham! Vamos tirar uma foto, queremos vocês dois juntos..." - respondeu a mãe da garota.

Os dois arrumaram os cabelos que estavam todo desalinhados e fizeram uma pose na frente da máquina. Tiraram umas cinco fotos, Shaka e Mikage insistiam em fazer palhaçada em frente as câmeras. Até que uma finalmente ficou boa e essa foi a única foto que Shaka guardou e trouxe para o santuário.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Shaka deixou uma pequena lágrima de saudade cair na foto bem em cima de onde Mikage estava. Ele secou a foto cuidadosamente e ficou pensando como seria bom depois de 12 anos reencontrar sua melhor amiga que ele compartilhou segredos, brincadeiras, sonhos...contavam tudo um para o outro até o dia em que Shaka foi para Grécia lutar por Atena e eles finalmente se separaram. As cartas eram confiscadas para os cavaleiros mirins para que eles não sentissem falta da família e descuidassem do treinamento. Então, eles acabaram perdendo o contato.

Shaka foi para o seu quarto e resolveu dormir um pouco. Teria um dia de grandes emoções quando revê-se Mikage...

Bem, enquanto isso na casa de Câncer, Máscara da morte já estava recuperado definitivamente depois dos hematomas que tinha ganhado de Camus. Já estava soltando palavrões para o mundo inteiro ouvir, mas Aioria estava lá para ajudá-lo.

"AQUELE PINGUIN MALDITO ME PAGA! ELE VAI CONHECER MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CANCER!"

"Máscara, tá bom! Amanhã você mete a porrada no Camus, eu não vou te impedir, mas por hora, DA PRA FECHAR A MATRACA?" - disse Aioria aborrecido.

"Você fala isso por que não foi você que foi desmoralizado na frente de metade do Santuário!"

"Ta...ta...agora...descansa, eu vou voltar para a casa de Leão!"

"Ok! Valeu por meter um Cápsula do poder nas minhas costas e cuidar de mim depois!" - respondeu o canceriano debochado.

"De nada Máscara, meu amigão!"

A chuva já tinha diminuido bastante e todos os cavaleiros estavam indo dormir, já era bem tarde da noite e o dia de amanhã ia ser muito cheio para todos. Atena ia chegar juntamente com os cavaleiros de bronze e as Amazonas também! Sem contar Mikage, para a felicidade de Shaka.

* * *

**N/A:**Ta ai,outro capítulo...não ficou muito bom, mas é que as amazonas ainda não chegaram! Esperem para ver quando elas aparecerem por lá! Ai sim é que os romances vão começar a andar! Esse capítulo foi só uma noção básica do que aconteceu aquele dia...Que droga! Turma, eu tentei e eu vou tentar fazer esses capítulos andar mais depressa...

Eu quero saber até que ponto vocês deixam eu escrever sobre sua relações com os cavaleiros (eu sei que é uma pergunta cretina), mas eu não quero escrever alguma coisa que as maiores interessadas (no caso vocês) não gostem. São princípios éticos...heheh...Então, escrevam, até que ponto vocês querem se envolver com o cavaleiro! É só pra mim ter uma idéia do que eu posso escrever, entenderam? Dai voces me perguntam: COMO ASSIM?

É assim, sua relação com o cavaleiro vai ser: light- beijos e abraços, intermediário: insinuações de relacionamentos mais aprofundados ou "estilo hentai" - eu falo só o começo, não me aprofundo na cena...entenderam?

Ao longo da fic talvez eu faça mais algumas perguntas básicas...

**Bjus para todos**

**Tchauzinho**


	5. As amazonas de ouro

Oi gente,voltei...

Fico tão feliz de ver que vocês gostaram do capítulo anterior(na minha opinião ficou ruim mas,tudo bem).Eu tenho um recado para a **Amy-Lupin-Black:**Olha,eu me lembro muito bem que você pediu para ser pupila e amante do Máscara da Morte...mas,em uma outra rewien sua você escreveu assim...

"...voltando ao assunto, eu chegaria ao santuario pra ser treinada (para q armadur,a vc q scolhe) e, claro, seria nascida sob o signo de cancer (se nom eh canceriana, nom sou eu u.u)".

Bom...considerando essa rewien eu realmente pensei que,eu poderia escolher...acho que foi um erro de interpretação meu...mas,não achei que ia ficar tão indignada de ser discípula do Aioria,eu escolhi ele para você ficar do lado da casa de Cancer...bem...eu quero saber se você pode ser discípula do Aioria assim mesmo?tudo bem pra voce?Me manda uma rewien avisando.-

Eeeeeeeeeee...hoje não tem tabela...e eu achei uma discípula para o nosso GRANDE compatriota Aldebaran de Touro,Juliane-Chan seja bem vida ao grupo das Amazonas...

Bem...vamos l�,boas confusões,humor e,lógico,romance...bom namoro meninas...

* * *

Naquela manhã Shaka acordou mais cedo...levantou,tomou um banho,se alimentou e foi para a estação esperar por Mikage...ele estava muito ansioso,saiu correndo pelas escadas do santuário muito agitado...parecia um garotinho que ia encontrar o maior tesouro do mundo...Ele,que sempre foi calmo e cortes,estava correndo desabalado pela estação em busca da plataforma que Mikage ia desembarcar,na pressa derrubou um homem,caiu de cara no chão e quase foi atropelado por um ônibus...Ele parou na frente da plataforma,não parava de consultar o relógio...como estava ansioso por aquele momento,para rever aqueles olhos de menina,aquele jeitinho de criança...tinha certeza,por mais que Mikage tivesse crescido,ela sempre teria o mesmo brilho no olhar...

Shaka:Mikage-e saiu correndo para uma garotinha de aproximadamente 12 anos,que desceu do ônibus acompanhado pelos pais...

Menina:Me solta moço,eu não sou Mikage...

Shaka:Que?

Mãe da garota:Solta a minha filha seu pervertido...-e começou a bater em Shaka...

Shaka:ai...ui...desculpa...foi sem querer-Definitivamente,Shaka não estava preparado para ver que Mikage não era mais uma garotinha...já era adulta,como ele...Do outro lado da estação,uma garota de cabelos castanho com mechas claras largou várias malas e saiu correndo desabalada para os braços do cavaleiro de Virgem...ele não teve dúvidas dessa vez...era ela!Mikage!

Shaka:MIKAGE-e saiu correndo na direção dela também,parecia filme...Mikage simplesmente se atirou em seu pescoço,Shaka a abraçou estupefato,completamente sem ar...o cheiro inebriante de incenso que vinha de Shaka,simplesmente "dopou" Mikage...ela acariciou seus cabelos cor de trigo,ficaram assim parados por pelo menos...ah,que importa o tempo,que se dana-se o tempo,que o mundo explodisse,os dois ali,abraçados,se revendo...demonstrando carinho...amor de irmãos...amor de criança,ingênuo,puro,cristalino como as lágrimas de Shaka que caíram pela face,revendo seu passado...mostrando seu futuro.

Mikage também derramou algumas lágrimas de felicidade,como era bom revê-lo,sentir seu cheiro,sentir seu toque,sentir seu cabelo loiro sedoso rosando-lhe a face...seu Shaka,seu amigo...seu irmão...para sempre...seu!

Mikage soluçando:Shaka...meu amigo!

Shaka com algumas lágrimas:Mikage...como,como você cresceu...

Mikage:Você também,esta tão lindo,tão forte...aposto que tem uma penca de garotas atrás de você...

Shaka sorrindo:Algumas...Mas,realmente,você era bem mais magrinha...

Mikage rindo:Ta me chamando de gorda?

Shaka:Longe de mim...mas,Mikage,por que esta usando a essa máscara?

Mikage:Eu não te contei!Eu sou uma das amazonas de Ouro...

Shaka:Ahhhhh...quer dizer que vai ficar mais tempo na Grécia!

Mikage:Sim!

Agora Shaka realmente achou que o seu coração fosse explodir,era muita alegria para um dia só...como ficou feliz...ficaria do lado dela por muito tempo,tempo demais...que maravilha!Que alegria...

Shaka:Vamos,temos muito que conversar...

Enquanto isso no Santuário,mais precisamente na sala do mestre...

Shion:Bem...acho que não falta nada...ajeitamos tudo para a celebração!

Lolly muito cansada:Sim...graças a Zeus!Como é que você não pirou antes,hein!

Shion brincalhão:Eu sou bom...

Lolly sarcástica:A sim...esqueci desse detalhe...

Shion:Ai...QUE HORAS SÃO?

Lolly:11 horas por que?

Shion:AI MEU ZEUS-e pegou Lolly pelo pulso-CORRE...ATENA VAI CHEGAR E TEMOS QUE ESTAR LÁ EMBAIXO...

Lolly:Calma Shion,Para!AHHHHHH...SHION,EU VOU CAIR...SHION...

Enquanto isso,na casa de Áries...Mu acordava calmamente em sua cama,perdeu o horário,estava tentando se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu noite passada...se lembrou de Marcela,de Yuki,de uma comida muito gostosa,suco de melão e...banco imobiliário.Mu foi até a sala da casa de Áries...e encontrou Yuki lá.

Yuki:Bom dia Mu.

Mu:Bom dia Yuki...nossa,que cheiro bom...

Yuki:Sente-se,vou servir um café.

Mu:Eu devia ter acordado antes...Atena logo estará ai...dormiu bem?

Yuki:Sim...dormi como uma deusa...ah,a Marcela foi andar pelo Santuário...estava cansada de ficar presa aqui,ela vai para os dormitório das Amazonas logo de tarde...parece que algumas meninas chegaram hoje...

Mu:Parece que sim...hum,você tem mãos de fada,está delicioso...

Yuki envergonhada:Obrigada Mu...olha parece que alguém está chegando...

Mu murmurou:Atena-e se levantou para ir direto receber a Deusa e os cavaleiros de bronze.

O helicóptero pousou ali perto e os 6 logo desceram.Saori na frente de todos muito contente por estar ali de novo...Seiya o mesmo bobão brincalhão de sempre...Hyoga e Shiryu estavam loucos para verem seus mestres...Shun com o mesmo olhar doce de menino meigo e fofo que era,alegre e contente(um dos motivos de tanta alegria era que começou a namorar June...mas,isso é outra história)...e Ikki o mesmo de sempre,debochado,sínico,forte,bondoso e leal.

Mu com um largo sorriso:Bem vindos...

Saori:Obrigada Mu...como andam as coisas por aqui?

Mu:Muito bem...Saori,tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa...-ele saiu de seu lugar,Yuki estava atrás do cavaleiro de Áries um pouco nervosa mais muito confiante...

Yuki:Prazer,sou Tomoe Yuki,uma das doze amazonas de ouro-e fez uma pequena reverencia.

Saori:Ah...sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar...vi uma foto sua mas,nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente...não foi você que conseguiu salvar uma família de um incêndio no Japão usando seus poderes mentais...

Yuki timidamente apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando a história...Ela não percebeu mas,Mu a lançou um olhar diferente,era um olhar de admiração...não imaginou que ela pudesse ter poderes ligados a mente...Shun pulou na frente da garota e a saldou...

Shun: Seja bem vinda ao Santuário...eu sou o Shun,aquele cabeludo é o Shiryu,o loiro é o Hyoga,o mal humorado é o meu irmão Ikki...e o bobão é o Seiya.

Seiya sarcástico:Obrigado Shun...

Hyoga:Fui reduzido a um menino loiro,não hyoga o cavaleiro de cisne...

Shiryu:Descanse Hyoga,está muito abatido...

Hyoga:Só um pouquinho...

Nesse momento uma figura já bem conhecida por todos se aproximou deles correndo feito um doido,seguido por uma garota até então desconhecida pelos cinco...

Shion:Atena...arf,arf...Perdoe minha demora...

Saori:Está tudo bem Shion...olá Lolly...

Lolly:Olá Saori...como vão as coisas no Japão?

Saori:Ótimas...rapazes essa é a Lolly...uma das amazonas de ouro...

Ikki:Já estava na hora desse Santuário receber mais mulher...

Lolly:Concordo,isso aqui precisa de um toque feminino...

Uma voz desconhecida falou atrás deles:Para mim esse lugar é um paraíso...acho que vou gostar daqui,só que tem muita escada...ta precisando de uma escada rolante...ai,não me apresentei...Ola sou Alex...uma das amazonas de ouro.

Lolly:ALEX!

Alex:LOLLY...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-as duas começaram a se abraçar e a berrar e a fazer escândalo,começaram a pular e a dançar...uma bagunça:

Lolly:Quanto tempo,nossa seu cabelo ta lindo!

Alex:Eu faço o que posso...nossa,isso aqui me parece legal,acho que vou adorar isso...

Shion:Ca-hãn...-fazendo cara de"o esquecido."

Lolly:Ah deixa eu apresentar...Essa aqui é Atena,aquele é o Mu cavaleiro de Áries,aquela é a Yuki nossa colega de profissão,esses 5 são cavaleiros de bronze e...acho que não faltou ninguém!

Alex:Faltou sim,esse ai da roupa engraçada...

Lolly desanimada:ah,esse é o Mestre do Santuário,Shion...nada de importante...

Shion perplexo:Como?

Atena:Seja bem vinda a Grécia...

Alex:Obrigada Atena...

Saori:Me chame apenas de Saori,Alex.!

Alex:hum...ok!

Saori:Bem...vamos descansar um pouco,Shion,todas as Amazonas já chegaram?

Shion:Não Saori,elas vão aparecer hoje a tarde...mas,algumas já chegaram:Yuki,Alex,Lolly e Marcela...

Saori:Vamos descansar e mais tarde falaremos sobre os preparativos.

Todos foram passear,Lolly foi mostrar a Alex o santuário,Shion continuou vendo os dormitórios das Amazonas,se já estaria pronto,Shiryu e Hyoga foram direto ver seus mestres,Seiya e Saori foram passear pelo Santuário,Shun e Ikki resolveram ir visitar algum dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Na casa de Libra...

Shiryu:Mestre Ancião...mestre...AHHHHHH-alguém apareceu atrás dele e lhe aplicou um golpe fazendo ele cair lá do outro lado da sala...

Donko:Mestre Ancião uma vírgula,meu nome é Donko,segundo:Você está muito relaxado...lição básica na hora de lutar,procure seu oponente.

Shiryu:Pelo que vejo o senhor já se acostumou com esse corpo jovem...

Donko lhe estendendo a mão: E você está parecendo um velho caído que não se lembra como se acende o cosmo,vamos almoçar estou morto de fome...

Shiryu:Certo Donko.

Donko:Mestre Donko.

Shiryu:Esta certo...vamos lá...

Kanon estava passeando pela pequena floresta que o santuário comportava,tinha grandes árvores frutíferas e muitas plantas exóticas.Resolveu que não ia ficar muito tempo na casa de gêmeos,queria deixar Yume e Saga sozinhos em casa para se tratar melhor.Entre outras idéias mirabolantes que os dois poderiam querer passar juntos.Ele estava andando quando,uma coisa chamou sua atenção.Uma garota alta de cabelos prateados jazia adormecida em baixo de uma cerejeira.Devagar para não acordála Kanon ficou do seu lado,ela usava uma Máscara,provavelmente uma das 12 amazonas de ouro que veio para a cerimônia.Cada dia mais sabia que a segurança do santuário era debilitada,como ela pode conseguir entrar ali?.Ele se sentou ao seu lado e a observou.Não podia ver a expressão do seu rosto mas,achava que deveria estar serena e calma,seus cabelos esvoaçavam com a brisa da tarde.Ele não se conteve e começou a se aproximar dela.Quando ele estava bem perto,ela acordou e simplesmente sacou um punhal e o segurou bem perto do pescoço de Kanon.

Garota:Um movimento em falso e você já era.

Kanon:quer me matar?então mata!

Garota:Não sou uma assassina,quem é você?

Kanon:Sou o cavaleiro Kanon de Gêmeos.E quem é você?

Garota:Não lhe devo satisfações.-e se levantou bruscamente.

Kanon:Deve sim,eu sou um dos protetores do santuário.

Garota:Pois bem,eu sou Kassumi Magami,amazona de ouro.

Kanon:Já suspeitava,e o que fazia em baixo de uma cerejeira?

Garota:Eu adoro cereja e estava cansada da viagem e acabei dormindo ai.

Kanon:O que vai fazer agora?

Garota:Procurar o mestre,até mais cavaleiro.-e saiu correndo em direção as doze casas.

Kanon:Ei,você esqueceu isso aqui...ei-tarde demais,ela já tinha se ido,ela tinha deixado cair um medalhão em forma de lua.Kanon foi olhando o medalhão e subindo devagar em direção ao riacho do santuário pensando no que acabou de acontecer.

Hyoga foi procurar por Camus na casa de Aquário mas,não o encontrou lá...ele tinha andado e encontrou o mestre conversando com Shura,Miro e Aioria.

Hyoga:Mestre Camus...

Camus:Olá Hyoga.

Miro:Oi...já chegarão?Eu estava esperando as amazonas mas não você...

Hyoga:Só chegarão mais tarde.

Aioria:Como diria o Máscara,oi pato!

Camus:Quer ser congelado que nem o seu amiguinho?

Aioria:Não...muito obrigado!Ele ta de molho em casa desde o seu golpe mas,já pode andar...

Hyoga:Golpe?

Miro:O nosso amigo do gelo ai,brigou com o Máscara e quase foi parar no inferno...huauhuauha...ele tava pior que em dias normais,deu um trabalho segurar esses dois.

Camus:Ele mereceu...macumbeiro burro!

Aioria:Ei,vamos almoçar,estou morrendo de fome...

Miro:Vamos nessa e,ei...aquela não é a garota do Shura!

Camus:Garota do Shura?Eles só trombaram na escada...

Miro debochado:Ah...e você não viu o jeito que eles se olharam,Camus as vezes eu acho você meio lento...rsrrsrs...

Camus:Outro que eu to doidinho pra lacrar em um esquife de gelo!

Miro:Não ta mais aqui quem falou...vamos lá falar com ela.

Aioria:MARCELA!VEM AQUI...

Marcela se aproximou dos cavaleiros,apesar de se conhecerem a muito pouco tempo pareciam velhos amigos.

Hyoga:Prazer,sou Hyoga de cisne!E você é?

Marcela:Sou Marcela uma das novas amazonas...

Aioria:Por que está andando por ai sozinha?

Marcela:Eu estava indo para a casa de Áries...e vocês?

Camus:Indo almoçar,quer ir com a gente?

Marcela olhando desconfiada:Não obrigada...eu não confio muito nele.-apontou pra Miro.

Miro:EM MIM?eu nunca mexeria com a garota de um amigo meu!

Marcela:Garota de um amigo seu?

Miro:Pensa que eu não viu seu olharzinho pra cima do Shura!Nós não somos burros...

Aioria:Por falar nisso,eu não vejo ele faz tempo...desde ontem quando foi entregar o casaco pra você...

Miro:O que foi que você fez com ele?Brigou com o namorado?rsrrsrs...brincadeirinha,não precisa ficar brava.

Marcela:Tenho que ir...tchau pra vocês.

Todos:Tchau!

Bem,mais tarde quando todos já tinham feito suas obrigações,estavam todos reunidos na sala de Shion para receber as Amazonas de Ouro...a cerimônia de iniciação seria no dia seguinte,todos estavam bastante felizes pois teriam discípulas para treinar.Shaka,Saga e Deba não paravam de consultar o relógio,haviam deixado suas hóspedes dormindo em casa...e estavam preocupados.Saori entrou na sala do mestre seguida por Shion,eles entraram e logo depois chamaram as garotas.Doze garotas de máscara entraram sala adentro,entre elas estavam Yuki,Marcela,Lolly e Alex.Diferentes estilos,diferentes formas,tom de pele,de cabelo,de se portar,de se vestir.Cada uma de um jeito.

Saori:Vamos começar, Primeiro quero apresentar a vocês os cavaleiros de ouro-Ela ia apontando e falando o nome do cavaleiro:Mu de Áries,Aldebaran de Touro,Saga de Gêmeos,Kanon de Gêmeos,Máscara da morte de Câncer,Aioria de Leão,Shaka de Virgem,Donko de Libra,Miro de Escorpião,Aioros de Sagitário,Shura de Capricórnio,Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes.Agora a apresentação das Amazonas,vamos começar por você.-e apontou para uma garota de cabelos cor de mel até a cintura.Ela foi na frente de todos muito nervosa mas,muito feliz por estar ali.

Garota:Ola meu nome é Teffy-Chan.Venho do Brasil.

Deba animado:Brasil?Ta brincando?

Teffy:É verdade,por que a surpresa?

Deba:Eu venho do Brasil também...

Teffy feliz:Não brinca...sério?Que bom!Alguém que fala brasileiro e sabe o que é feijoada!Eu pergunto pra todo mundo se já comeram e ninguém entende nada do que eu falo e...-percebendo que estavam sendo vigiados.-Depois a gente se fala.(voltou para seu lugar)

Todos:Seja bem-vinda.

Teffy:Obrigada.

Uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa com franja,alta,com olhos verde-mel e bochechas muito rosadas,ela estava nervosa por isso elas estavam vermelhas.

Garota:Ola povo!Meu nome é Tella-Zain.-a atenção de Camus se voltou totalmente para a garota.

Camus:Você é da França!

Tella:Tuche messie...(eu não sei droga nenhuma de Francês então,não me esculachem..rsrsrsr)

Dite:Nossa...seu cabelo é lindo-e se colocou na frente dela.

Tella:Ai,obrigada...nossa,como você é...

Dite:Lindo,fenomenal,estupendo?

Tella:Não!Diferente mas,seu olhos são lindos...é azul piscina.

Dite:Obrigado,eu acho.

Shion:Será que podemos continuar!

Tella:Ta bom...-e voltou para seu lugar.

Lolly se colocou na frente de todos com seus longos cabelos prateados presos em um meio rabo(ela tem mania de mudar o penteado)

Lolly:Bem...todo mundo já me conhece né!Não vou ficar me apresentando...

Dessa vez foi Yuki que se posicionou na frente de todos,nervosa mas,não estava mais tão tímida quanto antes.

Yuki:Bem...não é todo mundo que me conhece...sou Tomoe Yuki,venho do Japão.

Shun:Você veio do Japão?Eu também sou de lá...que lugar do Japão você mora?

Yuki:Perto de Osaka e você?

Shun:hum...Tóquio.

Donko:A gente não vai sair daqui hoje...

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos,pele branca um pouco menor que as outras se aproximou vermelha mas,muito alegre...

Garota:MINHA VEZ!EU NÃO ACREDITO...oi turma eu me chamo Elena,venho do Brasil e...

Deba:Mais uma do Brasil,eu não acredito,sério?

Elena:É verdade,muito legal isso aqui...

Shion:Por favor...dá pra vocês colaborarem...

Elena:Você precisa de um suco de Maracuj�,acalma os nervos e...

Saori:Vamos para a próxima...

Uma garota de cabelos loiro escuros até metade das costas e mechas mais claras e olhos castanhos mel se aproximou,tinha a pele mais branca que a de Elena e era um pouco mais alta.Nesse momento Miro olhou para a garota com mais atenção.De onde que ele conhecia essa garota?

Garota:Me chamo Luna,venho da Inglaterra...

Miro:Perdão...-todos olharam para ele.-Já não nos conhecemos?

Luna simplesmente se desequilibrou,teve que se segurar na janela para não cair no chão...ela sentiu um mal estar repentino,não tinha visto Miro ainda.

Luna com a voz mais confiante que conseguiu:Não que eu me lembre...

Miro:Insisto que já ouvi sua voz antes...

Luna fria:Impossível,eu nunca vim até a Grécia,e acho difícil nos encontramos nesse mundo tão grande.-ela voltou para o seu lugar.Miro continuou a seguindo com o olhar...a conhecia sim!Mas...de onde?

Alex:Posso me apresentar?Não é todo mundo que me conhece-a garota era um pouco diferente das outras,tinha um estilo mais descontraído,gostava mais de calça jeans e camiseta larga,um pouco diferente das outras pois,a a maioria usava vestido.

Shion:Vai lá então!

Alex:Bem,me chamo Alex,tenho descendência Italiana e Japonesa...vim treinar para ser uma das 12 amazonas de ouro,sou estourada,sou legal e...preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

Shion:Ta bom...próxima!

Alex:Ah é,lembrei uma coisa,eu odeio essa Máscara insuportável...não vou usar não!

Shion:Como?O uso da Máscara pelas Amazonas de Ouro é uma tradição de séculos...negativo!Vai usar Máscara sim...

Alex:Não quero...

Shion:Mais vai sim...e não quero saber...

Alex:Mas,não é justo,isso é pensamento da idade da pedra...

Saori:Espere Shion...-ela pediu que Shion se calasse para que ela refletisse sobre o assunto.

Saori:Realmente,o uso de máscaras pelas Amazonas é uma tradição muito antiga e ridícula porém,esta sendo mantida por várias gerações e concordo que deve ser abolida.

Lolly:Ainda bem,eu simplesmente odeio essa máscara...

Elena:Não vou usar mais esse troço?jura?que bom...

Saori:Não é bem assim...

Todos:Que?

Saori:Eu proponho um trato com vocês,quando conseguirem as armaduras de ouro...lembrando que por serem amazonas mais bem preparadas seus treinamentos durarão menos tempo,de seis meses a um ano...se conseguirem eu vou abolir o uso da máscara...

Teffy:UM ANO?

Elena:Droga!Esse troço incomoda,coça,machuca,irrita,da alergia...

Saori:Então esta combinado.-Nesse momento,a porta de abre mostrando uma garota de cabelos castanhos e mechas claras que usava uma máscara igual a das Amazonas...

Shaka:Mikage!Deveria estar na casa de virgem descansando...

Mikage:Mas,eu tenho que me apresentar,sou uma Amazona de Ouro...esqueceu?

Aioros:Então essa é a famosa Mikage de quem Shaka fala tanto?

Saori:Mikage?

Mikage:Olá Atena,sou uma das 12 amazonas de ouro e amiga de infância do Shaka.

Shion:Bem,vamos ver...temos mais algumas meninas para apresentar...

Mikage:YURA!

Uma das amazonas de ouro que tinha um penteado de Maria Chiquinha e olhos castanhos saiu correndo na direção de Mikage...

Yura:MANA-e a abraçou...-quanto tempo!

Mikage:Como você cresceu,faz 5 anos que não nos vemos...

Yura:Estava com tanta saudade...

Shaka:Irmã?Mikage eu não sabia que você tinha irmã...

Mikage:Vocês não deviam se falar muito...acho que nunca se deram muito bem mas,quando você foi embora ela também ficou triste...(eu não sei quem é mais velha e quem é mais nova...eu só sei que são irmãs)

Elena:Como união de irmãs é bonita...a minha irmã só sabe me irritar...

Yura:Quem é a sua irmã?

Elena:Aquele ser na janela-apontando para Luna.

Luna:Que culpa eu tenho se você só sabe me encher?Irmã mais velha sofre viu?...cresce,vira adulta e depois você vem falar comigo.

Elena:Não falei...

Deba:Ei,perae...como é que ela pode ser da Inglaterra e você do Brasil?

Elena:É que meus pais moravam em Londres quando ela nasceu,depois de um tempo fomos morar no Brasil,e eu nasci lá.Quando ela foi fazer o treinamento ela voltou para Londres e eu fui para a Espanha.

Deba:Ta explicado!

Mikage:Minha irmã...por onde andou?onde esteve?

Yura:Eu fui treinar para ser Amazona depois que fugi de casa...

Shaka:Você fugiu de casa?

Yura:Sim...enquanto Mikage cumpria o treinamento de Amazona,meus pais queriam que eu me cassa-se com um filho do Marajá...então,eu fugi faz cinco anos para seguir o meu destino e lutar pela justiça.

Saori:Sua história é comovente...as duas irmãs juntas de novo.

Uma garota de cabelos negros ondulados até a cintura e olhos azuis,se colocou na frente de todos.

Garota:Eu posso me apresentar?

Shion:Vai...isso aqui já virou casa da sogra,já era a apresentação formal..há duzentos anos atrás as coisas não eram assim e...

Lolly:Shion,você ta muito tenso...relaxa!

Garota:Será que eu posso me apresentar?

Shura:Vai fundo...

Garota:Meu nome é Amy...venho da Itália.

MM se levantou e foi na direção da garota:De onde?

Amy:Itália...por que o espanto?

MM:Eu venho da Itália...como está a minha terra natal?

Amy:Lindíssima...já estou com saudades de lá.

MM saudosista:Realmente,a Itália é muito linda...a gente olha pra você e percebe que você é Italiana só de olhar...

Amy:Por que?

MM:Você tem um olhar que só as Italianas tem...me lembra o olhar da minha mãe.-Parou por um minuto.Por que estava dizendo aquelas coisas para uma desconhecida?

Amy:Acho que vamos ser grandes amigos,podemos lembrar da Itália juntos,conversando...em que lugar da Itália você veio?

MM:Genova...e você?

Amy:Roma...

Shion bebendo um copo de água com açúcar sofrendo um ataque de nervos:Por favor!A próxima...eu preciso acabar com isso antes que tenha um enfarte aqui mesmo.

Donko:A duzentos anos atrás você era mais despochado Shion!

Elena:200?Putz,você é algum tipo de múmia-todos caíram na gargalhada pela pergunta quase infantil de Elena...

Donko;Se eu fosse seu mestre já teria de colocado para o castigo.

Elena debochada:Ainda bem que você não é!

Marcela foi se apresentar,apesar de já conhecer a grande maioria,ela passou por Shura fingindo que ele não existia,e ele fez o mesmo.

Marcela:Bem,sou Marcela...acho que todo mundo já me conhece.

Agora só faltava mais uma para se apresentar(Graças a Zeus),uma garota de cabelos prateados e por trás da máscara podia se ver olhos violetas,Kanon já teria encontrado embaixo de uma cerejeira aquela tarde.

Garota:Me chamo Susaku Megami...venho do Japão.-Kanon foi na direção da garota e lhe estendeu o medalhão em formato de Lua.

Kanon:Isso é seu-e voltou para o seu lugar.

Susaku:Obrigada Kanon-e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Saori:Bem,todas sejam muito bem vindas ao Santuário de Atena...amanhã será a cerimônia,quero que vocês usem uma roupa própria para a ocasião que será entregue a vocês amanhã de manhã,por hora...vão para o dormitório das amazonas descansar,amanhã será um longo dia...

* * *

**N/A:**Ta ai mais um capítulo,desculpem-me se não ficou tão bom mas,apresentação de todo mundo fica muito lento...algumas eu falei mais outra menos mas,darei destaque para TODAS na Fic ok!

Não vou deixar recado para ninguém pois,eu to com um pouco de pressa mas,fiquei feliz de ver que gostaram do último capítulo da Fic...**continuem mandando rewiens**.

Da próxima vez eu mando recados,é que não dá tempo mesmo!

Obrigada a todos!

**Bjus para todos**

**Tchauzinho...**

**ps-da última vez não saiu a droga do meu e-mail...ta ai...espero que saia dessa vez...**

**Pisces(anderline)Luna(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com**

**Só funciona como e-mail...não como MSN...**

**Agora sim...tchau! **


	6. O grande dia

Ola turma,tudo bom!Eu só tenho que falar algumas coisinhas,Juliane-Chan,você não apareceu no capítulo anterior,quem apareceu foi a Elena(Eletric Libra's),você não apareceu de propósito...você vai descobrir por que nesse capítulo...

Eu tenho que arrumar uma coisa, a última amazona que se apresentou ontem não era a **Susaku Megami,era Kassumi Magami Maxwell**,eu errei na hora de escrever..me desculpem se estou errando muitas coisas de pronúncia e etc,é que ando com um probleminhas ai...Um detalhe:O site da Fannfic tá tendo mtos erros de portugues,se aparecer alguma incoerencia gramatical e erros de portugues eu não me responsabiliso...u.u

Menos papo e mais ação...bom namoro para vocês...

* * *

Tella acordou na manhã seguinte muito feliz,ta bom que ela não gostava de treinar...odiava exercícios físicos mas,faria o possível para se adequar...não queria ser expulsa e não levar a armadura de ouro de volta para a França.Além do que,ela teve outro sonho estranho...sonhou que estava andando por uma corredor muito escuro,com decoração grega...e carregava uma vela,estava vestida com um vestido branco até o pé...ela chegou em uma câmara feita de pedras,vários peixes eram entalhados,e uma luz azul no fundo de um altar...em cima de um pequeno altar de pedra tinha uma rosa vermelha muito bonita mas,ela estava envolvida em uma redoma e cada vez que ela tentava tirar a redoma de cima da rosa,ela levava um choque...tinha o mesmo sonho a semanas...e nunca conseguia decifrá-lo.Ela se levantou da cama e se trocou...quando estava quase saindo do quarto,Luna entrou...

Luna:Bom dia Tella,é esse seu nome neh?

Tella:Sim...esse lugar é muito lindo...não acha?

Luna:Ah sim,nossas camas são feitas de colchão de água,nossas cobertas de pele de urso e nossos travesseiros pena de ganso canadense...é ótimo!Sem contar aqueles mestres lindos que vamos treinar...o que achou deles?

Tella:Lindos,fortes,sarados,bondosos...incríveis...qual que você gostaria de treinar?

Luna:Eu gostei muito daquele tal de Mu mas,eu não ia me dar bem com ele...Camus é legal,frio mas deve ser um bom mestre...Shura talvez,sei lá...qualquer um serve.

Tella:E aquele tal de Miro?

Luna empalidece:O que tem ele?

Tella:Você não gostaria de treinar com ele?

Luna:Não!Nunca!Jamais...

Tella:Calma,foi só uma pergunta,não precisa ficar nervosa...

Luna:Não estou nervosa...estou com...com fome!Isso,fome...vamos lá-e puxou Tella pelo braço.

Tella:Calma...ai,você é louca...ahhhhhh...

Na casa de touro,Deba cuidava de Calisto...ela ainda dormia,ele trocou os curativos da testa e cuidava dela com todo o carinho,apesar de saber suas verdadeiras intenções no santuário não podia deixar de lado que ela era simpática e divertida,gostou do jeito da garota.Ele estava terminando de enfaixar sua cabeça quando,Calisto começou a abrir os olhos...

Deba docemente:Bom dia!

Calisto:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-e caiu da cama.-SOCORRO!

Deba:VOCE PIROU?FICA QUIETA...CALISTO SOU EU...DEBA!

Calisto:AHHHHHHHHHHH...Deba?

Deba:Não se lembra de mim?

Calisto:Quem é você?onde eu estou?quem sou eu?

Deba:Calisto,a brincadeira acabou...pode parar com essa falsa crise de amnésia.

Calisto:Calisto?Esse é o meu nome?E você quem é?Meu irmão?

Deba:Ai...meu Zeus...

Calisto:Quem é Zeus?...

Deba:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Calisto:VOCE PIROU?FICA QUIETO?...DEBA SOU EU...CALISTO...ú.ú

Deba:Você não se lembra de nada?mesmo?de verdade?

Calisto:Não...mas,quem é você?E onde eu estou?

Deba começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça detestável,estava muito horrível...ele conheceu aquela doida quando estava fotografando a casa de Touro,começou a correr atrás dela para tirá-la dali...um galho de árvore caiu na cabeça dela e ele teve que cuidar da garota,e agora ela perdeu a memória!Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele...não!não com ele Aldebaran de Touro...Não sabia nada sobre Calisto!Nada!Só sabia que era jornalista de uma revista...só!Nesse momento,alguém bate na porta da casa de Touro...

Shion:Deba!Você está em casa?

Deba suando frio:Shion...-agora sim ele ficou desesperado,ele estava protegendo uma desmemoriada clandestina.Até que..teve uma idéia...

Deba entregando uma roupa branca para Calisto:Toma,vista isso...

Calisto:Como?

Deba:Veste isso e fica quietinha aqui no quarto,eu já volto.

Calisto:Mas,Deba...

Deba:Faz o que eu falei.-e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Shion:ALDEBARAN DE TOURO,ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA...SE NÃO QUER PROVAR A IRA DO GRANDE MESTRE SHION...

Lolly fazendo massagem nas costas de Shion:Relaxa Shion...respira...espira...de novo!Respira e espira...isso...-as mãos de Lolly passando pelo ombro de Shion fizeram Shion relaxar muito,assim que viu que Deba ia atender a porta ele pos suas mãos sobre as de Lolly para que ela parasse...Lolly arrepiou,sentiu um calor,uma coisa...

Deba:SHION!MEU VELHO MESTRE...O QUE LHE TRÁS A MINHA HUMILDE CASA?-ele estava nervoso...mas,tentava se controlar,se Calisto fosse pega ali ela seria morta e Deba teria que devolver a armadura de ouro de touro.

Shion:POSSO SABER POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO PARA ATENDER?

Deba:Eu...bem...eu...de-de-demo-re-i para tender por que,por que...eu estava dormindo...

Shion entrando na casa de Touro olhando para todos os lados procurando uma infração:Sei...acredito...

Deba:Mas,vocês não vieram aqui para me inspecionar não é mesmo?

Lolly:Não..viemos aqui para perguntar se você viu uma garota passando por aqui,alguns cavaleiros de prata afirmam que tem uma clandestina rondando o santuário a procura de fotos da cerimônia sagrada.

Deba:Eu não vi nada e...

Calisto saindo do quarto:Deba...estou com fome,onde eu posso comer alguma coisa?

Shion:Quem é ela Aldebaran?

Deba:Ela...bem...ela é...

Lolly:Uma das criadas do santuário.-completou.

Shion:Criada?

Lolly:Sim...ela me ajudou com as malas quando cheguei...

Shion:E o que ela estava fazendo no seu quarto Deba?

Lolly:Ai,Shion...as vezes você é tão ingênuo-

Deba:NÃO!NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCE TA PENSANDO NÃO...

Lolly calma:Eu não pensei Deba,eu vi...não precisa ficar nervoso,é normal...a física explica,todos os corpos se atraem...entendeu?

Calisto:Ah...Deba,eu sou a sua namorada?

Deba:QUE?

Shion:Deba,você esta tendo algum tipo de envolvimento amoroso com essa serva?

Deba:Bem...eu...eu...é...bem...

Shion:Bem Deba,o que você faz com a sua intimidade não desrespeito a nós mas,procure não transformar a casa sagrada de touro no seu ninho de amor.-e saiu-Vamos Lolly!

Lolly dando uma piscadela para Deba:Deba...boa sorte...

Deba:Obrigado Lolly.

Lolly:Não a de que...Shion,espera por mim...

Calisto comendo uma maçã com cara de menina sapeca:E ai?Eu to com fome e essa maçã não vai forrar o meu estomago...vamos comer...dai você explica tudo pra mim.

Deba nervoso:Ta bom,vamos lá...

Na casa de Virgem,Shaka conversava com Mikage e Yura animadamente,estava muito feliz por estar ali com as duas.

Mikage:Huahuahuau..você lembra aquela vez que nós fomos fazer um bolo de chocolate?

Yura:Claro que eu me lembro,Shaka caiu em cima da cobertura do bolo e ficou todo lambuzado..srrsrsrsr...

Shaka:Vocês eram terríveis comigo,muito malvadas...sempre me maltratando.

Mikage:Você arrancava a cabeça das nossas bonecas pois,dizia que Buda não aprovava essas invenções ocidentais...nós éramos malvadas?

Shaka:Ta bem que eu também aprontava algumas...

Yura:Não diga?huauhahuha...ai,que horas são?

Shaka:Esta cedo,é quase hora do almoço...

Yura:Lembrei,eu estava falando com a Teffy e ela me pediu para ajudar ela com as malas...falei que ia ajudar,vou lá.

Mikage:Tudo bem,você vai almoçar com a gente?

Yura:Duvido...acho que não...Tchau!

Mikage:Ai...essa Yura...que foi?-ela percebeu que Shaka olhava para ela de uma maneira estranha.

Shaka:Você...sempre tão preocupada com a sua irmã...é muito legal isso que esta fazendo...

Mikage:Não fiz nada,eu deveria ter impedido que ela fugisse...isso sim!

Shaka:Quer meditar um pouco?É muito relaxante..

Mikage:Você sinceramente acha que eu vou conseguir relaxar sabendo que a cerimônia é hoje?Não mesmo!

Shaka:Que tal se fossemos passear?

Mikage se levantando:Boa idéia.

Yura descia as escadas calmamente,olhando tudo,os campos de treinamento lá embaixo,o riacho,a pequena floresta,um bando de pássaros que migravam para o norte,o chacoalhar das folhas,tudo muito calmo...Mesmo sendo uma pessoa super agitada,adorava parar um pouco para ver a natureza.Ela começou a ouvir gritos que vinham da casa de leão,então foi ver o que era.

Marin:Você é muito possessivo,você tinha ciúmes do Seiya...do Seiya!

Aioria:Marin,eu não te chamei aqui para brigar,te chamei para discutirmos a relação e...

Marin:Não tem o que discutir,a gente terminou,acabou Aioria de Leão.

Aioria:Você tem outro!

Marin:Que?

Aioria:Você tem outro...eu sabia...você não me deixaria por nada...

Marin:Eu me esqueci que você é o grande cavaleiro de Leão,que todo mundo te ama...que ninguém te odeia...-e saiu arrastando os pés.

Aioria a segurando pelo braço:Eu gosto de você...-nesse momento,Yura teve uma estranha pontada no coração

Marin:Mas eu não gosto de você,eu te amei muito mas,agora,EU NÃO TE AMO MAIS AIORIA...

Aioria a largou nocauteado:A vida é sua...

Marin saiu correndo pelas escadas da casa de Leão em direção ao acampamento das Amazonas,Aioria sentou na escada completamente fraco...não ouviu aquilo,não queria ouvir...Yura se comoveu e resolveu falar com Aioria.

Yura:Oi Aioria...

Aioria:Ol�,você é a Yura neh?

Yura apenas confirmando com a cabeça e ficando do lado do cavaleiro de leão,se sentou e disse:

Yura:Sua namorada?

Aioria:Ex-namorada...

Yura:Bem...não fique triste,ela é uma burra,não devia falar assim com você?O que você fez para ela ficar tão brava?

Aioria:Eu tinha muito ciúmes dela...

Yura:Bem,deveria aprender a se controlar...quer que eu te faça companhia?

Aioria:Não precisa Yura,pode ir embora se quiser.

Yura:A Teffy que espere,você não esta bem...vou ficar aqui com você.

Aioria:Obrigado Yura...-e eles ficaram conversando sentados no chão da casa de Leão,como o tempo Aioria foi se descontraindo e se sentindo bem do lado daquela estranha.

Na casa de gêmeos,Yume já estava de pé,usava um longo vestido vermelho até o chão,e a margarida de ouro no cabelo,ela não a tirava por nada desse mundo,gostava de lembrar de como obtivera a presilha...

Saga:Yume?Onde você vai?

Yume:Vou assumir minhas obrigações de sacerdotisa,a cerimônia é hoje e eu não posso ficar dando trabalho pra você.

Saga:Você não me dá trabalho,o que vai acontecer com você quando a cerimônia acabar?

Yume:Provavelmente eu irei embora.

Saga nervoso e triste pela hipótese de Yume ir embora:Não vai não,eu não deixo.

Yume:Ah Saga...-seus olhos marejavam,nunca ninguém tinha lhe tratado com tanto amor,tanto carinho,tanta devoção...

Kassumi surgindo entre as árvores,triste pela cena dos dois:Com licença...Kanon?

Saga:Não sou o Kanon,sou o Saga...

Kassumi aliviada:Ah,desculpe vocês dois são muito parecidos.

Kanon saindo da casa de gêmeos:É por que nós somos gêmeos...

Kassumi irônica:Não diga?Nem percebi?

Kanon:O que você quer?

Kassumi:Eu vim agradecer a você por devolver meu medalhão...só isso.

Kanon:Ótimo,já agradeceu?Pode ir embora...

Saga:KANON!POR FAVOR...ELA É UMA AMAZONA NOVA...

Kanon:E daí?

Saga:Kanon,ela é uma amazona de ouro...

Kanon:Podia ser Amazona de Rubi,esmeralda,safiras,pérolas...dá no mesmo!

Kassumi:Eu já estava indo embora mesmo.

Saga:Um momento Kassumi...gostaria de almoçar conosco?

Kanon:QUE?

Kassumi:Adoraria Saga -

Yume:Bem,eu vou falar com Atena então e...

Saga:Não senhora,pode ser sacerdotisa mas,está muito fraca...almoça e depois eu vou com você até lá em cima.

Yume:Pelo que vejo você não vai me deixar em paz se eu for certo?

Saga sorrindo:Certo.

Yume:Então eu vou te ajudar com o almoço,você cozinha muito mal...

Saga:Mas você disse que a minha comida era deliciosa...

Yume:A comida que era deliciosa era aquela semi pronta que você só tem que enfiar no forno!hehehe...

Saga:Estou chocado...mas,vamos la...-e os dois se recolheram para o interior da casa de Gêmeos...

Kanon:Bem...acho que você vai ficar para o almoço,certo?

Kassumi com um sorriso:Certo!Mas você não me parece feliz com isso...

Kanon:É por que você me irrita...

Kassumi sempre sorrindo:Eu te irrito?Não sei por que...olha,eu acho que te julguei mal mas,o que você queria que eu fizesse,achei que estivesse tentando alguma coisa comigo.

Kanon dando de ombros:Eu não tentaria nada com você,até por que você não me provoca atração nenhuma.

Kassumi indo por trás dele e falando bem próximo ao seu ouvido,quase como um sopro:É bom saber disso.-Ela pode perceber que ele arrepiou um pouco,que a respiração ficou ofegante mas,ele não queria demonstrar isso..ela ia ver que ninguém mexe com Kanon de Gêmeos...

Kanon se virando bruscamente e a segurando pelos braços fazendo ela ficar bem próxima dele:O que você quer menina?Você sabe que eu tenho idade para ser seu tio...

Kassumi feliz por perceber o efeito que seu gesto surtira em Kanon:Para uma garota que não faz você sentir nada até que eu me sai bem,não acha?-e passou a costa da mão pela face de Kanon,com um sorrisinho sedutor nos lábios.Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e depois voltou a abri-los.

Kanon a soltando:Vamos almoçar,venha me ajudar a por os pratos,senhorita.-Ele já sabia o que fazer,ia devolver na mesma moeda suas provocações...

Kassumi seguiu Kanon pelo interior da casa de Gêmeos,não disseram mais nada,só começaram a arrumar a mesa..eles não se encararam por todo o almoço que se seguiu.

Bem,todas as amazonas já tinham ficado mais ou menos amigas,a noite anterior no dormitório foi seguida por conversas sobre o santuário,os cavaleiros de ouro e foi encerrada com uma guerra de travesseiros super animada.Elena,Marcela e Teffy viraram amigas rapidinho.Elena era uma figura hilária e não parava de fazer piadas,Marcela sempre amiga de todo mundo,respondona e pavio curto,Teffy era tímida no começo mas,começou a se soltar e as suas duas amigas novas descobriram que ela era muito tagarela.

Lolly e Alex já mostraram que iam assumir o papel de encrenqueiras do Santuário,Alex o gênio maligno e Lolly a maluca pervertida,se via de longe que as duas juntas ia dar uma confusão...o Shion que aguarde!

Mikage se deu bem com Rossete,conversaram muito mas,não andavam muito juntas,Rossete ficava a grande parte do tempo na casa de Áries e Mikage,na casa de seu amigo de infância Shaka.Kassumi,Amy,Tella e Luna apesar de cada uma com personalidades distintas,acharam um assunto em comum:adoravam falar sobre os cavaleiros do santuário.Kassumi sempre com um sorriso no rosto,sempre,nunca triste...conseguia animar qualquer um.Amy,uma típica canceriana,dedicada a ser amazona,meio pervertida,mas sensível e muito orgulhosa,apesar que ela podia competir com Luna,orgulhosa ao extremo,nunca achava que esta errada (um dos motivos de sua irmã achar a irmã irritante), mas,muito amiga de todos e sonhadora,sempre tentando achar alguma coisa boa em tudo.Bem,Tella é meio difícil de definir,ela conseguia ser tímida e ao mesmo tempo uma pervertida de mão cheia,meiga e pessimista,tudo que tinha haver com ela ia dar errado,adora conversar e é amiga de todos.

Yura muito,muito,muito animada e elétrica não era amiga de uma única pessoa,se dava bem com todas...apesar que todas eram amigas.Enfim,todas as amazonas reunidas...ops,eu quis dizer todas?todas não...faltava uma...onde será que ela se meteu?

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados, olhos castanhos claros, que devia ter aproximadamente 1,60 andava pelo santuário,muito cansada e com muita pressa...ela saiu correndo pelos portões do santuário,com uns 5 cavaleiros de prata atrás dela...

Cavaleiro 1:EI MOLECA,PARADA AI...

Cavaleiro 2:Você não vai escapar de nós...

Garota:Não?uhahuahuhuahu...venham me pegar seus...MOLENGAS INPRESTÁVEIS...

Cavaleiro 3:AH É?

Ikki e Shun que estavam descendo presenciavam a confusão lá do alto...

Ikki:O que são aqueles relâmpagos de luz ali embaixo?

Shun:Parece que é uma briga...

Ikki já descendo três degraus de uma vez:Adoro brigas...

Shun:IKKI..ESPERA POR MIM...

Os dois irmãos desceram correndo os degraus até chegarem lá embaixo,a garota se virou para trás e encarou os cavaleiros de prata:

Garota:ESTOU CANSADA DE VOCES...-e aplicou um golpe fazendo os cinco se chocarem em uma árvore...nesse momento,Shun e Ikki chegaram...

Garota:QUEREM LUTAR COMIGO TAMBÉM?VAI SER DIVERTIDO...-e ficou em posição de luta...

Ikki:Não queremos luta...apenas fale quem é você...

Garota:Me chamo Juliane Sandoval,sou uma das amazonas de ouro...

Ikki:Impossível,todas as amazonas chegaram ontem ao santuário...

Juliane:É que..bem,eu me...atrasei para pegar o avião e ai..."

Shun:Nesse caso vamos até a sala do mestre falar com Shion...sou o Shun e esse é meu irmão Ikki...Seja bem-vinda ao Santuário de Atena...

Juliane:Obrigada Shun...vocês são irmãos?

Ikki:Somos...

Juliane:São tão diferentes...no jeito,no físico...

Shun:Pois é...eu puxei mais a minha mãe e Ikki o meu pai,por isso a diferença.-disse com um sorriso tímido.

Juliane:A sim...vamos?

Ikki:Vamos...eu vou com vocês...-os três subiram a escadaria do Santuário,Juliane pensando de como seria bom morar ali,Ikki de como aquela menina era estranha e Shun no chilique e no possível enfarto de Shion quando conheces-se a mais nova hóspede do Santuário.Chegando na frente do salão do grande mestre,Shun bateu na porta e Lolly atendeu,estava dando algumas dose de um remédio a base de maracujá para Shion:

Lolly:Ola meninos,como estão?-vendo que Juliane estava ali.-Quem é você?

Juliane:Me chamo Juliane,sou uma das amazonas de ouro e vim para a cerimônia...

Lolly dando um sorriso e estendendo a mão:Prazer,me chama de Lolly,também sou amazona mas,por que você não apareceu ontem?

Juliane:É...uma longa história..hehehe..."

Shion indo até a porta:Lolly...quem está ai?-ele tinha acabado de ver Juliane.-Sim?O que deseja?

Juliane:Ola,eu sou Juliane Sandoval,uma das 12 amazonas de ouro que chegou atrasada na cerimônia...

Shion não disse nada,só caiu para trás completamente nocauteado por receber mais um problema...ele estava branco,se Ikki não tivesse se precipitado Shion teria caído com tudo no chão.

Lolly:SHION!-ela foi ajudar Ikki a segurar Shion.

Juliane:Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

Ikki:Foi!

Shun:Venham,coloque ele aqui.-disse apontando para uma confortável cama no quarto de Shion.E Shion ficou desmaiado por um longo tempo,Lolly mandou para que eles fossem embora que ela cuidaria de Shion,e que Ikki leva-se Juliane para o dormitório temporário das amazonas,que ela se encarregaria de tudo.Shun foi passear pelo santuário.Shion teria que melhorar,tinha que melhorar,senão a cerimônia ia ser um desastre,ele era o mestre e tinha que comparecer do lado de Atena.Sem ele a iniciação seria um lixo,principalmente para Lolly que estava empregando todas as forças que seu corpo permitia para fazer Shion acordar,ela nunca pensou que ficaria tão preocupada com ele...

Algumas horas mais tarde,Shion estava delirando,estava em sua cama e de seu lado estava Lolly que cuidava dele com muita devoção.Ele estava l�,parado,suando frio,ela estava determinada a fazer ele se curar.Em um momento de delírio,Shion abriu um pouco os olhos e disse:

Shion:Lolly...a cerimônia...

Lolly ficando bem próximo dele para passar um pano gelado em sua testa:Por um momento da pra você parar de falar dessa maldita cerimônia.

Shion achando que estava em um sonho,segurou o braço de Lolly e a puxou para um ardente e gentil beijo.No começo ela resistiu,não esperava isso mas,depois se deixou levar.Shion estava delirante,não sabia o que era sonho e realidade,só sabia que queria viver aquilo enquanto pudesse.Ela alisou seus longos cabelos e ele a puxou para mais perto de si,os dois se esquivaram e ele ficou em cima dela,os braços estavam despidos fazendo aparecer um corpo definido e forte mas,seus gestos para com ela eram gentis e delicados,ela por um momento abriu os olhos:O que ela estava fazendo?Estava louca?Ele era o mestre do santuário e ela uma amazona aprendiz.Ela empurrou Shion para longe de si,achando que ele estava totalmente delirante e que estava brincando com ela.

Shion estava tão fraco que não a impediu,se sentiu tão cansado que dormiu novamente.Lolly saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha completamente sem ar,estava ofegante e com muito calor.Ela chamou uma das servas do santuário e disse para que cuida-se de Shion,ela voltou para o dormitório das amazonas,quando estava na frente da casa de peixes:

Afrodite:Bom dia Lolly!-ela passou por ele correndo como nunca,completamente transtornada.-Lolly,volte aqui...está tudo bem?Lolly!(e começou a correr atrás da moça)

Tella e Luna que estavam subindo as escadas e estavam na frente da casa de Escorpião:Lolly,onde você vai?-ela também pelas duas sem dizer nada.

Miro aparecendo:Lolly,o que foi?

Dite:Lolly!

Miro saiu correndo atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço,não poderia continuar a correr daquele jeito,ela estava muito esquisita para ficar sozinha naquele estado.

Miro:Onde pensa que vai mocinha?

Lolly:Me larga Miro,me solta!

Luna:Calma Lolly,você não esta bem,deixe-nos ajudá-la...

Dite apareceu na frente dela,e colocou a mão perto do pescoço da moça a fazendo desmaiar nos braços de Miro.

Tella:O que você fez?

Dite:Ela só vai dormir,não se preocupe...

Tella:Obrigada por segurá-la pra gente,o que será que aconteceu?

Miro:Ela não parece nada bem-e encarando Luna.-Eu pensei que a senhorita Luna fosse uma pessoa fria e desligada mas,pelo que vejo se preocupa com os outros.

Luna irritada:Não use esse tom de voz comigo Escorpião.

Miro:Como ela é nervosa,o que foi?

Luna:Ver a sua cara me irrita!

Miro:Eu não vou falar que ver a sua me irrita pois,eu nunca vi o seu rosto mas,você não é muito agradável.

Luna:Ficaria surpreso com o tipo de pessoa que sou.-e saiu em direção aos dormitórios das amazonas para se arrumar para a cerimônia mas...

Miro a segurando pelo braço e tentando fazer com que ela o encara-se:O que foi que eu te fiz?E por que não me encara nos olhos?

Luna:Não vale a pena,você não merece...-e se desvencilhou da mão de Miro e continuou seu caminho até o dormitório.

Tella:Não ligue,ela é meio nervosa mas,é legal!

Miro ainda vendo Luna se afastar ao longe:To vendo.

Tella:Afrodite,pode me ajudar a levar Lolly para o dormitório das amazonas?

Dite pegando Lolly nos braços:Será um prazer.

E ele e Tella desceram rumo ao dormitório enquanto Miro ia para sua casa,chegando lá Dite depositou Lolly em cima de sua respectiva cama e se virou para ir embora.

Dite:Deixe-a dormir,ela precisa descansar,mas estará boa para a cerimônia...

Tella:Obrigada Dite...

Dite pasmo:Do que você me chamou?

Tella:De Dite,por que?não pode?

Dite dando um sorriso jovial:Claro que pode,hãn...-e virando-se para ela.-Tome(lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha)

Tella:Ela é linda mas,por que?

Dite:Use-a na cerimônia hoje a noite...-e se afastou.

Tella ficou vendo o cavaleiro de peixes se afastar,o mirando ao longe.Olhou para a rosa pensando um pouco,sentiu o perfume inebriante da rosa perfumada e voltou para dentro para cuidar de Lolly.

Já era mais de 11 horas da noite,a cerimônia acontecia exatamente a meia-noite,uma linda lua cheia embelezava o céu estrelado.Nessa cerimônia só participariam as 12 amazonas,os cavaleiros de ouro,o mestre do santuário e Atena.Nem mesmo os cavaleiros de bronze puderam participar.Enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro usavam suas lindas armaduras douradas,as amazonas se vestiam com roupas especiais.Eram enormes vestidos,que lembravam quimonos,tinham várias faixas e as mangas eram muito compridas,os cabelos eram presos em lindos coques que se equilibravam no alto da cabeça.Cada uma usava de uma cor diferente.Saori usava um vestido branco de seda que vinha até o pé e o báculo dourado.Shion estava muito elegante trajando uma roupa preta e vermelha bem cumprida e uma capa escura também mas,ele não podia deixar de negar que estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça,teve um sonho muito estranho em que ele agarrava Lolly mas,ele nem imaginava que isso realmente tinha acontecido.

Shura acabou vendo Marcella que estava conversando com Camus,deixando-o com uma pitada de ciúmes,do lado dele uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes de aproximadamente 1,70 sorria para todos muito feliz,era Yume a sacerdotisa que ia participar da cerimônia...Saga a viu e lhe lançou um sorriso,de boa sorte e ela retribuiu.

Saga:Quer dizer que a senhorita vai fazer essa cerimônia?

Yume sorrindo:Sim senhor...e você vai ver que ninguém faz uma cerimônia como eu.

Saga rindo:Quero só ver.

Do outro lado da sala do mestre,Donko conversava com Teffy que se divertia muito com o bom humor de Donko,ele a estava distraindo para que ela não fica-se nervosa.Mu,Yuki,Shaka e Mikage conversavam perto da janela...

Mikage:Ai...estou muito nervosa...

Mu:Não fique,vai dar tudo certo!

Yuki:Espero que sim...

Mikage:Vou dar uma volta...

Yuki:Vou com você,nos dão licença rapazes?

Shaka Cortez:Claro...-quando as duas se afastaram Mu fez uma piadinha que deixou Shaka irritado.

Mu:Quer um babador?ahhahahha...

Shaka:Mu você não era assim,acho que é essa garota que mexe com o seu cérebro...

Mu:Acho que sim...

Shaka surpreso:SÉRIO?

Mu:Mas é claro,uma garota tão meiga,o que mais você queria,ela é muito legal,uma ótima AMIGA.-ele fez questão de frisar isso.

Elena e Máscara estavam tendo uma discussão boba...daquelas bem inúteis.

Elena:É!

MM:Não é!

Elena:É!

MM:Não é!

Dite:O que está acontecendo aqui?

MM:Essa menina que é uma boboca que ta dizendo que eu sou um frouxo!

Elena:Mas é verdade!Ú.ú

MM:Não é!

Elena:É!

MM:Não é!

Elena:É!

Dite:-.-"-nisso ele viu Tella que conversava com Alex,ela usava a rosa no cabelo que ele lhe dera ainda aquela tarde.

Dite:Pelo que vejo está usando a rosa que eu te dei.Você ficou linda!

Tella vermelha:Obrigada.

Alex:Olha só,a Lolly ta me chamando...fui!-e sumiu no meio da multidão.

Enquanto isso...

Elena:É!

MM:Não é!

Amy apareceu no meio da confusão dos dois,estava conversando com Kassumi que tinha ido provocar Kanon mais um pouquinho.

Amy:Parem de discutir,vem Máscara-e puxou o cavaleiro de câncer pela mão antes que ele pula-se no pescoço de Elena.

MM:Por que fez isso?

Amy:Isso o que?-ela o encarou com aqueles olhos espantosamente azuis.

MM:Nada não,deixa pra lá...-ele já não estava mais alterado,estava calmo e tranqüilo.Ela o deixava sentindo uma paz...tão leve.

Shion foi ver o horário e viu que já era hora de ir para a cerimônia.

Shion:MENINAS,CHEGOU A HORA.

Nesse momento Aioria que estava conversando com Yura,virou-se para ela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Aioria sorrindo:Boa Sorte!

Yura deu um sorriso nervoso e caminhou junto com as outras amazonas.

Todos caminhavam de forma organizada para uma ala secreta,que ficava um pouco a cima da sala do mestre...aquele lugar só era aberto a cada 50 anos para fazer a cerimônia das Amazonas.

Quando chegaram l�,tinha um enorme relógio de fogo desenhado no chão,um enorme altar de mármore onde Saori subiu e ficou lá em cima segurando o báculo.Shion ficou na outra extremidade do relógio,em cima de outro altar de mármore.No meio ficava Yume.

Yume levantando as mãos para o céu e proferindo algumas palavras:Ó ZEUS...ABENÇOE ESSAS GAROTAS NA DIFÍCIL TAREFA QUE ELAS TEM PELA FRENTE,QUE É GUARDAR A SUA FILHA ATENA,GUARDAR OS MORTAIS E A HUMANIDADE.AJUDAIS PARA QUE ELAS SUPEREM SEUS MEDOS,PARA QUE ELAS TENHAM FORÇA E NADA TEMAM...PARA QUE SEJAM FORTES E CORAJOSAS E ESPALHEM O AMOR E A SABEDORIA PELA TERRA JUNTO DOS CAVALEIROS DE OURO...ela fez uma pausa...

Atena erguendo seu báculo e elevando seu cosmo:ELEVEM SEUS COSMOS AO INFINITO,ELEVEM AS ESTRELAS...PENSEM NO QUE VOCES MAIS PRESAM E ACREDITAM E REVELEM-SE GRANDES GUERREIRAS.-Nesse momento,todas começaram a elevar seus cosmos para as estrelas,cada uma era envolvida por luzes de cores diferentes...cada vez que elas elevavam o cosmo,essa luz subia até os céus revelando sua constelação protetora.Um lindo show de luzes que misturava vários sentimentos...Cada uma elevava seu cosmo e Atena dizia...

Atena:YUKI PROTEGIDA PELA CONSTELAÇÃO DE ÁRIES E PELO SEU INSTINTO DE LIDERANÇA.-ela se posicionou emocionada no lugar da casa de Áries no relógio.

Atena:TEFFY SEJA DETERMIADA E GUARDIÃ DA CONSTELAÇÃO DE SAGITÁRIOS.-e ela seguiu para a casa de Sagitário.

Atena:KASSUMI E ALEX SERÃO GUIADAS PELA INTELIGENCIA DA CONSTELAÇÃO DE GEMEOS.-e elas fizeram o mesmo.

Atena:ELENA TERÁ O EQUILÍBRIO DA BALANÇA E SERÁ GUIADA ATÉ A CONSTELAÇÃO DE LIBRA.

Atena:MARCELLA VAI SE BASEAR NA PUREZA DA CONSTELAÇÃO DE VIRGEM.

Atena:JULIANE SE BASEIE NA ALEGRIA E VÁ RUMO A CONSTELAÇÃO DE TOURO.

Atena:LOLITA DE LINCOURT CAMINHE RUMO A CONSTELAÇÃO DE CANCER E MOSTRE SEUS TALENTOS.

Atena:TELLA GUIE-SE POR ESCORPIÃO,SEJA COMO SUA CONSTELAÇÃO CAUTELOSA E DEDICADA.

Atena:AMY LUTE PELOS SEUS IDEAIS E POR QUEM VOCE ACHA IMPORTANTE,SEJA LEVADA PELA CONSTELAÇÃO DE LEÃO.

Atena:MIKAGE CONTAGIE TODOS COM A ALEGRIA DA CONSTELAÇÃO DE AQUÁRIO.

Atena:YURA SUBA RUMO A CONSTELAÇÃO DE CAPRICÓRNIO E MOSTRE A TODOS SUA MENTE BRILHANTE...

Atena:LUNA GUIE-SE PELA CONSTELAÇÃO DE PEIXES E MOSTRE A TODOS O SIGNIFICADO DOS SONHOS...

Yume mandou que os cavaleiros de ouro ficassem do lado de suas pupilas no relógio e que todos,inclusive Saori e Shion elevassem seus cosmos até o infinito.

Todos com exceção de Saori:POR ATENA,PELO AMOR E PELA JUSTIÇA.

Acabado a cerimônia,todos estava muito emocionados,principalmente as amazonas.

Yuke:Mu você vai ser meu mestre...meu mestre...

Mu:Estou muito contente...

Teffy:Você vai ser meu mestre,que bom!-

Aioros Feliz:Estou muito contente...

Luna:Dite,você é meu mestre,vou aprender a fazer rosas vermelhas...que legal,que legal.Mestre Dite!

Dite:Não se anima que não vai ser tão fácil.

Tella:Só vou avisar uma coisa Miro,eu odeio exercícios físicos e...

Miro abraçando Tella:Minha primeira pupila,minha primeira pupila...

Elena:Droga!Eu estou ferrada...

Donko com olhar maligno e acolhedor:Está mesmo,você vai ver quem é a múmia menina...heheh...

Lolly:Eba!Sou pupila do mestre do meu signo,que legal...o que eu vou aprender? a fazer macumba?

MM:Vai com calma...não é assim...tem uma técnica.

Camus:Só vou avisar uma coisa,vai ter que aprender a chegar ao zero absoluto.

Mikage:Zero absoluto?

Camus:Isso ai...e eu não sou bonzinho não,pode se preparando!

Shaka:Marcella,a meditação é uma arte...

Marcella:Estou feliz de ser sua pupila mestre Shaka.

Aldebaran olhando para a pupila lá do alto:Como você é baixinha perto de mim,vai demorar pra você poder dar o grande chifre...

Juliane:Grande o que?

Deba:Ai..esquece...me dá um abraço.-e pegou a garota no colo quase a matando sufocada.

Kassumi:Olha só,acho que você vai ser o meu mestre Kanon de Gêmeos...

Kanon desanimado:Que sorte a minha.

Saga:Eu nunca tive uma pupila,que legal!

Alex:Eba!Só vou falar uma coisa,a decoração do meu quarto podia ser azul e prata?Eu adoro prata...

Aioria:Vou só dar um recado,você vai ter que se aplicar por que eu não gosto de pupila que faz corpo mole...

Amy:Relaxa Oria...não estressa...

Aioria:Oria?

Amy:Seu apelido mestrinho!Posso?

Aioria:Já que não tem jeito!

Shura:Então você faz assim,EXCALIBUR!E o seu inimigo já era...

Yura:Acho que eu não tenho jeito pra coisa mas...

Atena:Agora cada um vá para suas casa e amanhã providenciaremos a transferência das amazonas para suas respectivas casas...PARABENS AMAZONAS...E BOA SORTE!

* * *

**N/A:**Oi gente,tudo bom?Eba!Agora sim que esse santuário vai ferver,aguardem,esse lugar vai virar de pernas para o ar...e agora que vai começar os romances,eu escrevi mais de um casal do que outro mas,é por que fica mais fácil de escrever,vou tentar trabalhar todos os casais,ok!

Vejamos,turma,to postando o capítulo rapidinho por que eu to com um pouquinho de pressa...não vai dar pra mandar recado...desculpem-me!

**EU QUERO AGRADECER MTO A TODOS QUE ESTÃO LENDO A FIC,DESCULPEM-ME POR NÃO MANDAR RECADOS MAS,ESTOU SENDO PRECIONADA PARA DEIXAR O PC,PELA ELETRIC...HUAUHAUHUHAHU...**

Só uma coisinha lulu-lilits,eu vou pensar no seu caso...vou ver o que eu posso fazer pela senhorita,ok?Obrigada pelos elogios e mais tarde eu leio a sua Fic,vou pensar no seu convite e depois te dou uma resposta...eu não tenho o seu e-mail...deixa uma rewien passando ele,ok?

**BJUS PARA TODOS...ADORO VOCES!**

**TCHAUZINHO...**


	7. conheçendo as discípulas

Oi turma,voltei...tudo bem com vocês...

XD...adorei as rewiens de vocês,to muito feliz...hehehe...Bem,lá vamos nós,bom namoro pra vocês...

ps-tá um pouquinho grande mas,leiam até o final,vale a pena,o site tá comendo letras,se acharem erros ortográficose coisas incoerentes,a culpa não é minha,outra coisa,espero que eu não tenha cometido nenhum erro com relação as amazonas e seus mestres,se cometer,me avisem!Por favor...

* * *

Na manhã após a cerimônia,as amazonas se transferiram para as suas respectivas casas,os cavaleiros quase morreram de dor nas costas por tentar levar a bagagem de suas discípulas...

Na casa de Áries,Yuki estava dando pulinhos de felicidade,não teria que mudar de casa,seria treinada pelo guardião de seu signo,seria treinada pela pessoa que mais admirava naquele santuário...Admirava mais Mu do que a própria deusa Atena.

Yuki com um largo sorriso rodando no meio da casa:Ah...como estou feliz,como estou feliz...Mestre Mu,vou ser treinada pelo Mestre Mu-ela começou a pensar no verdadeiro significado do que estava dizendo,agora falava cada palavra calmamente.-Mestre Mu,ele não é mais Mu de Jamiel,ou Mu de Áries...é mestre,meu mestre...-uma onda de tristeza se apoderou de seu ser,era seu mestre...seu superior,não seu companheiro,seu amigo...era MESTRE!Percebem a diferença,se a chance de existir alguma coisa entre eles era pouca,depois dessa ficou ainda mais complicado,Mu era muito certinho,não ia nunca misturar o lado profissional com o pessoal...Yuki se apaixonou por Mu desde o primeiro momento que o viu,que sentiu a pele de sua mão macia,seu olhar terno...não importava se ele ia ser seu mestre,agora ela ia ficar bem perto dele,por muito tempo,muito tempo mesmo.

Mu entrando na sala:Yuki,minha querida...peço que tenha paciência comigo pois,até hoje só treinei o Kiki que é uma criança,lidar com o fato de ser professor de uma discípula tão linda é coisa nova pra mim.

Yuki corada:Eu que peço paciência para comigo,Mestre Mu

Mu sorrindo:Saori deu essa manhã livre para a mudança das amazonas,começaremos o treinamento na parte da tarde.

Yuki entrando no aposento:Sim Mestre Mu.

Aldebaran levava as coisas de Juliane quase como se fosse uma lancheira,era tão levinho para ele...

Deba:Vamos logo menina,você não vai se tornar uma amazona de sucesso se continuar a andar feito uma tartaruga.

Juliane com uma mala nas costas:puf,puf,puf...vai mais devagar...por favor,será que poderíamos fazer uma escala em algum lugar...puf,puf,puf...

Deba:HUAHUAUHAHUAUHUHA...Menina você é hilária,estamos quase chegando...pode vir...

Entrando na casa de Touro,Juliane ficou pasma,como tudo ali era espantosamente grande...

Aldebaran:Venha,quero te apresentar uma pessoa...CALISTO!

Calisto saindo da cozinha usando uma roupa de serva:Oi Deba,já voltou?Cadê a menina?

Deba:Juliane,essa é...

Juliane completando:minha mãe provisória?

Deba:NÃO!Ela é serva do santuário,vai ser sua amiga...

Juliane:Mas,as servas não deveriam de ficar em áreas especiais?

Deba:Bem...ela é minha criada particular...

Juliane:Jura?Será que eu posso chamar algum cavaleiro de prata sarado e gostoso para ser o meu escravo também e suprir todas as minhas necessidades?

Deba:Menina,você não pegou o espírito da coisa...ela é APENAS A MINHA SERVA!

Calisto batendo em Deba com uma vassoura:Minha serva uma ova,eu sou...eu sou...eu sou...o que eu sou mesmo?

Juliane cochichando no ouvido do novo mestre:Ela é normal?

Deba:Não muito...hehhe...

Calisto:Eu ouvi isso,voltem aqui vocês dois,brandindo a vassoura contra eles...

Deba e Juliane:AHHHHHHHH...-Com isso Juliane aprendeu uma coisa,Deba poderia ser seu mestre mas,quem realmente mandava ali era Calisto.Gostou dos dois,e definitivamente,eles formavam um belo casal...e tinha planos para unir os dois.

Na casa de Gêmeos,estava uma verdadeira bagunça...tinha mais duas pessoas para morar na casa:Saga,Kanon,Alex,Kassumi e temporariamente,Yume.Era muita gente...sem contar do monte de mala que tinha.Kanon estava saindo um verdadeiro cavalheiro com Kassumi,ela ia ter o troco,a se ia...Kanon era duro de engolir,ainda mais agora que ia ser seu mestre.

Saga por outro lado,ia ser um ótimo mestre para Alex...ele era gentil,esforçado,compenetrado,enfim ele tinha todas as características necessárias para ser um bom mestre.Só restava saber ser Alex seria uma boa pupila para Saga...Quando ela chegou na casa de Gêmeos e viu seu quarto.

Saga:Alex e Kassumi esse é seu quarto...

Kassumi:Meu Zeus...é tão...tão...

Alex:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-e se estatelou no chão completamente horrorizada,era um quarto lindo sim,muito bonito,só tinha um detalhe...era um quarto,muito...ROSA!Tinha tudo que uma menininha mimada adoraria de usar,bonequinhas de porcelana,tapetes e cortinas rosas,um bloquinho da Barbie,canetas de cheiro de morango...tudo que era de direito,e tudo muito...

Alex:ROSA!ARGH...ROSA!POR QUE ROSA?EU ADORO PRATA,AZUL E PRETO...MAS,ROSA?E O QUE É ISSO?-ela se referia a um conjuntinho rosa bebe cheio de babadinhos e lacinhos que estava depositado sobre a sua cama.

Saga com um ar paternal:Não é bonitinho?Achei que tinha a sua cara de anjinho e trouxe pra você usar...me diga:você gostou não gostou?-Saga com olhar de um pai para sua filhinha caçula.

Alex:O QUE EU ACHO?EU ACHO QUE...-ela finalmente viu o olhar de esperança de Saga e mudou seus planos do que ia dizer.-er...é lindo Saga,adorei...hehehe...

Saga:Ótimo...

Kassumi:Vamos ter que dividir o quarto?

Kanon:Vão...

Kassumi:Por que?Todas as outras amazonas tem quartos separados...

Kassumi:Simples,as outras amazonas não são protetoras da constelação de Gêmeos,e segundo...eu e o Saga sempre tivemos um quarto para os dois,por que seria diferente com vocês?

Alex:É...Saga...será que...bem,esse quarto ta muito rosa e...não poderíamos,sei lá...mudar a decoração do quarto por azul,ou prata,ou quem sabe preto...

Saga:Hum...poderemos pensar,se arrumem,escovem os dentes,façam o dever de casa e...

Alex:Você não é meu pai!Não manda em mim...o que vai me mandar fazer depois?Comer brócolis...

Saga:Eu nunca mandaria você comer brócolis...

Alex:Que bom...

Saga:Mandaria você comer espinafre...

Alex:��

Acho que eu não preciso nem dizer que,enquanto Kanon tratava Kassumi como se fosse sua rival,uma oponente que teria que aprender a conviver.Saga tratava Alex como se fosse sua bonequinha,sua garotinha,seu anjinho...o coitado do Saga só não sabia que a última coisa que Alex era um anjinho...eheheh...

A casa de Câncer recebia mais uma moradora,Lolly tinha ido buscar suas coisas na sala do mestre(E deu graças a Zeus por não encontrar Shion lá)...MM a esperava para mostrar a casa de câncer e ditar as regras de convivência que ela teria que ter para poder conviver com ele...

Máscara:Eu estava a sua espera...

Lolly:Legal!Já que você estava a minha espera deve ter preparado algum doce pra gente comer,do tipo brigadeiro quem sabe

MM:Menina,primeira coisa,eu sou seu mestre e portanto eu mando em você e você me deve obediência,ok?

Lolly:hum...ta bom mas,eu discordo!

MM:Na casa de câncer é proibido discordar,você concorda com o que eu concordo...

Lolly:Mas,não é justo e...

MM:Não existe justiça na casa de Câncer...

Lolly:Mas,isso aqui vai virar uma ditadura!

MM:Isso ai,e eu sou o Fidel,pode se acostumando...

Lolly:Mas,mas...hum,ta bom,acho que vou arrumar as minhas malas...

MM:Tudo bem.-depois de um tempo,MM foi ver o que Lolly estava fazendo,e quando foi até o quarto dela não a encontrou...em compensação,quando passou pelo seu quarto...tinha muitas malas jogadas no corredor mas,eram as malas dele...

MM:LOLITA DE LINCOURT ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA!

Lolly:Não precisa gritar mestre...

MM:Eu posso saber o que as minhas coisas estão fazendo no corredor?

Lolly com cara de sínica:E eu lá tenho culpa se você é um desorganizado e fica espalhando um monte de coisa por ai...

MM:E O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?

Lolly:Não é seu quarto,é MEU quarto...

MM apontando para uma porta no final do corredor:Não!O seu quarto é aquele...

Lolly:Não é mais...hehehe...

MM:EU DISCORDO!

Lolly:Não é permitido discordar na casa de câncer...

MM:Isso não é justo!

Lolly:Não existe justiça na casa de Câncer,e mais uma coisa...joguei aquelas cabeças horríveis no lixo,tava muito feio...

MM:VOCE O QUE?VOCE NÃO É HUMANA...É UM MONSTRO!

Lolly:ai que stress,relaxa mestrinho...acho que vamos nos dar muito bem...hehehhe.-e volto para o interior do quarto.

MM indo para a sala:Eu não mereço,não mereço...

Bem,na casa de Leão Aioria ia ter que aprender a lidar com um mais novo desafio,Amy era uma canceriana que idolatra o signo,e ter uma versão feminina do Máscara da morte na casa de Leão ia deixar Aioria de juba em pé,quer dizer,cabelo..rsrsr...

Aioria:Seja bem-vinda a casa de Leão Amy...acho que podemos ser grandes amigos...

Amy:Eu também espero...onde é o meu quarto?

Aioria:Ali,sinta-se em casa...

Amy:Pode deixar...

Amy logo foi andando pela linda casa de Leão,quando estava indo em direção ao seu quarto passou na frente de um aposento que mantinha a porta era muito curiosa,empurrou a porta e encontrou em cima de uma enorme cama de casal,uma coisa muito fofinha:um leãozinho de pelúcia...

Amy: "hum...acho que mestre Oria não vai se importar se eu pegar emprestado um pouquinho."

Um tempo depois Aioria foi até seu quarto e quando olhou para sua cama.

Aioria:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...cadê o simba?E agora?O que eu vou fazer?Não vou perguntar para a Amy se ela viu o Simba,ficaria com lágrimas nos olhos de desapontamento em saber que seu forte e musculoso mestre tem um leãozinho de pelúcia...seria muito infantil!Já sei,vou perguntar o que ela está fazendo e depois vou procurar por ele.-Quando ele chegou no quarto de Amy.

Aioria:Oi Amy,o que você esta fazendo e...SIMBA!

Amy:Oi mestrinho,parabéns o seu leãozinho é muito fofo e é tão bom ver que com essa idade você ainda assume o seu lado sensível de garotinho e...

Aioria tirando Simba das mãos de Amy:Olha aqui minha filha,o Simba é MEU!E eu não empresto,se você acha que isso aqui vai ser melsinho na chupeta ta muito enganada,ouviu?

Amy fazendo cara de ofendida e derramando lágrimas de crocodilo:Desculpa Mestre Aioria,eu só queria alegrar um pouco a minha vida que esta passando por transformações tão bruscas e que logo terá que conviver cara a cara com a possibilidade da morte por isso,em um impulso infantil,peguei o Simba para ser uma luz em minha vida...desculpe-me mestre...snif,snif...

Aioria:Não,não chora não que eu não agüento ver mulher chorar,toma...é seu!Pode ficar,e quer saber?Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer...mas,para de chorar...já venho.-e se retirou.

Amy:heheh...tão fácil de manipular...

Na casa de Virgem,Shaka recebeu sua mais nova pupila,depois de ser mestre de Árgora de Lótus e Shiva de Pavão,ele nunca mais foi mestre...e ainda carregava uma triste dor pela morte dos dois.E foi justo Ikki que os liquidara,antes da batalha das doze casas.Marcela traria muita alegria a Shaka,estava tão contente,admirava muito Shaka e tinha certeza que eles logo se entenderiam...

Marcella:Onde eu coloco as minhas coisas?

Shaka:Pode ser no seu quarto...

Marcella:Vou lá...já venho...

Logo depois que Marcella saiu,Mikage saia de seu quarto trazendo uma mala...ela ia para a casa de Aquário,ser discípula de Camus.Shaka estava feliz pois,Marcella ia ser uma ótima discípula...disso ele tinha certeza mas,ficar longe de Mikage,mesmo que só por um segundo era insuportável...Agora ela ia embora,ficariam a 5 casas de distancia...muita coisa para Shaka que mal conseguia ficar meio metro de distancia.Ele demorava para se apegar nas pessoas mas,quando se apegava ele não soltava.

Mikage:Lá vou eu para Aquário...

Shaka triste:É...

Mikage:Não fique triste,prometo que vamos nos ver todos os dias...

Shaka:Para o resto das nossas vidas?

Mikage rindo:Hhuahuahua...sim!Para o resto das nossas vidas!-e deu um beijo no rosto de Shaka.

Camus:Ca-hãn...com licença,estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?-Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha,sabia que estava incomodando o clima do casal mas,era um homem objetivo e odiava ficar esperando...

Mikage:Vamos Mestre Camus...

Camus:Ai meu Zeus,mais uma para mim cuidar,vamos lá garota...

Mikage:Tchau Shaka.

Shaka:Tchau.-e ficou vendo Mikage e Camus se afastando devagar...

Marcella:E ai?Como é que eu fiquei com essa roupa?-ela usava uma túnica amarelo claro muito leve e bonita.

Shaka:Ficou ótima!Vamos,vou te mostrar a casa de Vigem...-e os dois foram andando calmamente pelos corredores da enorme casa.

Na casa de Libra,Donko estava se descabelando com Elena,simplesmente por que...

Donko:NEM OKKO DAVA TANTO PROBLEMA ASSIM!SHIRYU FOI UM APRENDIZ EXEMPLAR E SHUNREI UM ANJO DE PUREZA E DELICADEZA...E DO NADA,ME APARECE ESSE SER PARA EU CUIDAR...

Elena:Mestre,você é muito estressado,relaxa...ta muito ultrapassado essas suas idéias de que discípulo tem que fazer tudo que o mestre manda,coroa,ACORDA!

Donko:Coroa é?Você vai ver o coroa nanica...vai ver só.Vem aqui,vou te mostrar a armadura de libra.-Eles foram andando até uma sala circular e lá dentro em cima de uma linda mesa de mármore estava a urna da sagrada armadura de ouro.

Elena:QUE LINDA!DEIXA EU PROVAR,DEIXA..DEIXA!

Donko:Não posso,a armadura escolhe o cavaleiro que vai usar...fale com a armadura,quem sabe ela não deixa que você a use...

Elena:Velho caduco,quer que eu fale com a armadura...

Donko:Ai,você tem muito que aprender Elena...muito o que aprender...

Elena:Ei,o que essa cordinha faz?

Donko:NÃO!NÃO MEXE NISSO!-tarde demais,a armadura se desmontou inteira no chão e caiu nos pés de Donko.

Donko:AI,AI,AI,AI...SUA PESTE!

Elena:Desculpa Mestre...

Donko:Quer saber de uma coisa,você ainda não viu um detalhe da armadura de libra...

Elena curiosa:Sério mestre,qual?

Donko com a espada de Libra:AS ARMAS!

Elena:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...MESTRE NÃO SE EXALTE...AHHHHHHHHH...SOCORRO...SOCORRO...SHIRYUUUUUUUUUU...

Bem,na casa de Escorpião,Tella e Miro se deram muito bem,mesmo Tella sendo meio tímida ela logo se soltou com o mestre...conversavam muito...

Miro:Bom,acho que eu tenho que te mostrar a casa de Escorpião...vem aqui...-e eles começaram a fazer um tour pela enorme caça zodiacal.Tella adorou seu quarto e gostou muito de Miro.

Miro:Fique a vontade,e vou pegar alguma coisa pra você beber...e um gelo para as minhas costas,o que você trás nas malas?Tijolos?

Tella:Não!Concreto...

Miro rindo:Ta certo...

Tella foi vendo tudo,cada detalhe da casa,ela chegou até o quarto do mestre e começou a ver tudo,ela reparou que tinha vários quadros com fotos nas molduras,tinha foto dos outros cavaleiros,de um homem que lembrava muito a Miro e que provavelmente devia ser seu pai,e de uma mulher que devia ser sua mãe.Ela voltou para a sala e ficou conversando com o mestre até que resolveu fazer umas perguntinhas ao mestre;

Tella:Eu vi as fotos no seu quarto,você conhece os outros cavaleiros faz tempo?

Miro:Desde crianças...desde muito pequenos...

Tella:Aquele Afrodite era o menorzinho né?

Miro:A sim mas,ele foi o que mais se deu bem com a mulherada,todas caíam por causa daqueles olhos azul piscina,grande coisa.Diziam no santuário que ele era gay mas,se realmente é verdade eu não sei...

Tella muchando:A é... "então era isso,gay!Afrodite devia ser gay!Que desperdício"

Na casa de Sagitário,a mais nova discípula da casa estava muito agitada,Teffy estava adorando o fato de ser discípula de Aioros e sabia que o Mestre também gostaria de treiná-la.

Aioros:Esta tudo do seu gosto Teffy?

Teffy:Que?A sim...eu estou adorando isso aqui...

Aioros:Que bom...

Teffy:Mas,quando vamos começar o treinamento?

Aioros:Na parte da tarde...você deve estar louca para receber o treinamento...

Teffy:A sim,muito!

Aioros:Gente animada,é isso que esse santuário precisa...dispostos a morrer por Atena...

Teffy:Morrer pela anã de cabelo roxo?

Aioros:Sim!

Teffy:A claro...estou disposta a assumir sacrifícios...heheheh... "até parece"

Aioros:Essa é a minha discípula...

Na casa de Capricórnio,Shura estava adorando se exibir para a sua mais nova seguidora...sua primeira seguidora,seu orgulho...ia se empenhar ao máximo para fazer Yura aprender todas as técnicas.

Shura:Você sabe os fundamentos básicos da amazona de Capricórnio?

Yura:Sei sim...EXCALIBUR!

Shura:hum...também mas,não é só isso...

Yura:Não?

Shura:Não!O cavaleiro de capricórnio é o mais fiel a Atena e por isso deve honrar seus compromissos com a deusa de protegê-la...

Yura:Mas,você tentou matá-la...

Shura:Hheheheh...bem...eu...ai,vai visitar a casa de Capricórnio vai...

Yura:Mas...

Shura:CORRE!

Yura:Ta bom...

Shura:Vou ter problemas com essa menina...mas,ela me parece ser bem legal...

Na casa de Aquário,Mikage já desfazia suas malas,muito feliz por estar ali porém,não tinha certeza de que o mestre também estava.Sempre com o mesmo jeito frio e olhar gélido...

Mikage:Mestre Camus,quando vou poder atingir o zero absoluto?

Camus:Quando o seu cosmo explodir ao máximo...

Mikage:E quanto tempo demora isso?

Camus:Muito tempo...

Mikage:Você não está feliz que eu seja sua pupila?

Camus:Não diga asneiras,estou muito contente e farei o possível para ser o melhor mestre do Santuário e outra,se eu não cuidar bem de você,Shaka me mandará para um dos 6 mundos sem dó nem piedade...

Mikage:Heheheh...acho que sim...

Na casa de Peixe,Dite e Luna finalmente chegaram a sua casa...

Luna:ARGH...QUE DROGA!

Dite preocupado:Que foi?

Luna:Quebrei o salto...droga!

Dite:Affe...por favor,não seja egocêntrica e criança...

Luna:Egocêntrica?eu?você por um acaso sabe quantos espelhos tem nessa casa...só na cozinha tem três...

Dite:Eu adoro ver o meu lindo reflexo...

Luna:ai,mestre...nós vamos nos matar,dois piscianos convivendo na mesma casa não vai dar certo...

Dite:Bom mas,não tem jeito...vamos ter que tentar ser suportáveis...certo?

Luna:Certo "

Bem,pelo que vocês podem ver...o Santuário estava passando por uma séria transformação,não ia ser um recinto só de homens,ia ser um lugar diferente daquele dia em diante,eles não ia treinar meninos de 7 e 8 anos,iam treinar jovens mulheres adolescentes,a grande maioria tinha seus 14,16 anos...algumas de 15...variava bastante.Todas já tinham recebido treinamento antes,elas foram escolhidas entre 10 mil amazonas para serem as lendárias amazonas de ouro.Depois do almoço,as amazonas já iam começar o treinamento...Os cavaleiros mais calminhos como Mu e Shaka levaram suas discípulas para lugares mais sossegados,Shaka levou Marcella para meditar perto do lago e Mu foi com Yume para perto de um rochedo.Shura viu que Shaka e Marcella iam se distanciar e resolver levar Yura para dar umas aulas de natação-.-"...(Nossa!Como ele é ciumento Õ.õ).Miro fez questão de levar Tella para a arena,estava doido para ensinar ela a socar,chutar,bater,correr...só que ele não sabia que Tella odiava exercícios físicos.Elena não teve treinamento aquela tarde,passou a tarde inteira olhando para o nada,pois ela impossibilitou seu mestre de se locomover.Camus estava procurando um lugar bem frio naquele santuário para levar Mikage,meio complicado fazer isso já que temos que analisar que eles estavam na Grécia...O treinamento de Aioros e Aioria se baseava principalmente em primeiro lugar,em elevar a cosmo energia,portanto eles levaram suas discípulas(Teffy e Amy) para uma enorme vale de pedras.Saga e Kanon iam dar uma verdadeira aula de constelações,eles iam se sentar com Kassumi e Alex e eles iam primeiro tentar olhar para o fundo de suas almas,iam procurar "outra dimensão" dentro deles mesmos...isso Saga,Kanon não acreditava muito nessa papagaiada,ia simplesmente tentar fazer essa discípula aprender a elevar o cosmo.Aldebaran ia mostrar os princípios do ataque,mostrar os movimentos,os pontos cósmicos,etc...Lolly ia aprender algumas definições,Máscara ia explicar para ela o que era o Seikishiki,como funcionava o mundo dos mortos,como é que ela podia mandar alguém para o inferno sem voltar de lá com algum zumbi enroscado no pé,enfim,essas coisas "básicas".Bem,Afrodite em primeiro lugar,ia ensinar Luna algumas regras do egocentrismo,ia falar sobre a produção das rosas e como você deve ir arrumado para uma briga se vestindo de forma segura e é claro,sem perder a classe...��

Perto do lago,Shaka mostrava algumas regras básicas da meditação para Marcella...

Shaka:Marcella,em primeiro lugar eu quero que você fique na posição de Lótus...assim como eu,vamos,tente!

Marcella:ui,ta doendo,eu não levo jeito...eu realmente preciso fazer isso?

Shaka:Sim...vamos,esqueça a dor.

Marcella:Não dá pra ignorar a dor...

Shaka:A constelação de Virgem é símbolo da pureza,e de tudo que não é mundano e desnecessário,se vai ser guardiã do signo,terá que aprender a suportar a dor e passar por cima de suas limitações...

Marcella:Ta-ta bom...

Shaka:O planeta que rege o signo de virgem é Mercúrio, mostra a capacidade da comunicação e do raciocínio, a expressão por meio da habilidade ou da palavra, bem como as necessidades de ligações e de aprender...

Marcella:Acho que estou entendendo Mestre Shaka e...O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?-disse se levantando com um salto.

Shura e Yura estavam chegando perto do lago para o treinamento...e quando Marcella viu Shura virou uma leoa...

Shura:Sabia que o santuário não é só seu e do virginiano metido a sabe-tudo.

Shaka:Suas palavras não me irritam Capricórnio,faça o favor de cuidar da sua vida.Lição número um Marcella,aprenda a controlar suas emoções mesmo que seja para com uma pessoa desagradável.

Marcella olhando fuzilante para Shura:Sim Shaka.

Shura:Hunf,vamos Yura...vamos começar o treinamento...

Yura:Tudo bem...-eles se puseram a caminhar e ficaram um pouco mais longe dos dois...

Shura:Primeira coisa Yura que você tem que saber...o elemento de Capricórnio é o da terra.-ele se abaixou e pegou um punhado de terra fresca e colocou sobre as mãos da pupila.-as pessoas do signo de Capricórnio são iniciativas e são ótimas para começar projetos entre outros,porém são muito ambiciosas...você não pode nunca deixar que o seu desejo pela vitória passe por cima dos outros ou de você mesma,está entendendo?

Yura:Acho que sim...

Shura:Eu quero que guarde bem isso que vou te falar agora,defenda sempre o seu ponto de vista e suas opiniões,sempre lute pelo que você acha certo e não deixe que ninguém passe por cima de você...

Yura:Sim Mestre Shura...

Shaka:Concentre-se Marcella...feche os olhos e não pense em nada...

Marcella: "Como é que eu não posso pensar em nada com esse idiota do Shura na minha frente,droga!Por que ele tem que ser assim?"

Deixemos os quatro com suas aulas e teorias,vamos para a arena de luta,lá estavam Miro,Tella,Máscara da Morte e Lolly..dois de cada lado da arena...

Miro:Minha primeira discípula,você podia ser mais alta e forte mas,ta bom...

Tella:Miro...

Miro pomposo:Mestre Miro...eu sempre quis ser chamado assim,me chama assim por favor!

Tella:Ta bom,Mestre Miro...

Miro sorrindo:Diga pequena Tella...

Tella:Bem,eu...

Miro:Chegamos...vamos começar o treinamento.-e pegou um apito.-PRIIIIIIIII...

Tella com a mão no ouvido:Pra que isso?

Miro:Eu sempre quis ser tipo,um treinador...-e colocou um colete de um time de basquete.-Vamos lá...primeira coisa,lembre-se que o signo de Escorpião é um signo regido por Plutão,isso nos traz muita auto-confiança e podemos lidar com vários tipos de problemas sem muita dificuldade.E somos muito auto-confiantes...

Tella:Comecei mal,eu tenho muito pouca auto-confiança...

Miro:Bem...pois,trabalhe isso,entendeu?

Tella sorrindo:Ok!

Miro:Vamos começar vendo seus movimentos e velocidade...dá uma corrida para mim ver...

Tella:Miro...

Miro:Mestre Miro...

Tella:Mestre Miro,era isso que eu ia falar,eu ODEIO exercícios físicos e não vou correr.

Miro caindo de joelhos no chão desesperado:NÃO!NÃOOOOOOOOOOO...DIZ QUE É MENTIRA,EU NÃO POSSO TER UMA DISCIPULA QUE NÃO GOSTA DE EXRCÍCIOS...POR FAVOR!CORRE!

Tella:O que?E estragar o meu cabelo e ficar suando?Eu não...

Miro:Eu não perguntei se você queria correr,eu disse você vai correr!

Tella:Negativo Mestre!

Miro:CORRE!

Tella:Não quero...

Miro:Vai logo...

Tella:Será que não tem outro jeito da gente treinar?-nesse momento.

MM:E ai Escorpião?Quer dizer que a sua discípula não gosta de correr?Que sorte não é?huahuauhuhauhahua...que ridículo...

Miro:CALA A BOCA!VAI LÁ TELLA,DEFENDA SEU MESTRE...

Tella:QUE?

MM:É ASSIM?VAI LÁ LOLLY!ME DEFENDA E MOSTRE QUE VOCE É MELHOR QUE ESSE PROJETO DE AMAZONA...

Lolly:Tella!

Tella:Lolly...-e as duas começaram a dar pulinhos feito menininhas fofinhas que estão brincando de roda...

Tella e Lolly cantando:Somos amazonas...somos legais,somos boas...eba!

MM e Miro:Õ.Õ

MM:NÃO!EU NÃO MEREÇO...

Miro:Que vergonha Meu Zeus...eu não creio nisso...uma discípula que não gosta de treinar e age feito mulherzinha...

Tella:Novidade pra você mestre Miro,eu sou uma menina,não sou um moleque bobão

Que você estava esperando...

MM:E você?QUE VERGONHA LOLITA DE LINCOURT!

Lolly:Ai,acredita que ele queria que eu mata se um gato com as mãos!Ele disse que eu preciso ter sangue frio...

Tella:E o Miro quer que eu corra por ai e desarrume o meu cabelo...não é horrível?

Lolly:Sem dúvida...

MM:PRA MIM CHEGA!VAMOS LOGO,META UM SOCO NA CARA DELA!

Lolly:Você está louco?Eu nunca faria isso com uma amiga!

Miro:Como foi que você foi selecionada para ser amazona de Atena?Subornou um oficial?

Lolly:Claro que não!Eu elevei o meu cosmo mais cedo que as outras e sou uma ótima espadachim...

Miro:Quem mexe com armas é o Donko e o Aioros,não eu!

Tella:Que ironia do destino...

Lolly:Vou pegar um calmante para vocês dois...-não preciso nem dizer que não teve treino porcaria nenhuma e que MM e Miro passaram a tarde mais assombrosa de suas vidas enquanto Tella e Lolly conversavam na arena,ao invés de se matarem,como queriam seus mestres.

No fundo do vale de pedras,Aioros conversava com Teffy sobre a cosmo energia e a constelação de Sagitário...

Aioros:Teffy,a constelação de Sagitário é regida pelo elemento do fogo,são signos muito animados e de uma incrível auto confiança...

Teffy:Quando vamos começar a elevar o cosmo?

Aioros:Você não começou treinamento antes?

Teffy:Recebi mas,ainda não consegui elevar meu cosmo o suficiente...

Aioros:Bem...isso virá com o tempo,eu acredito que você vai conseguir fazer isso em breve...a armadura de ouro das amazonas,logo será sua...

Teffy:O que vai acontecer quando eu conseguir a armadura?

Aioros:Vocês vão ficar aqui,vai ser um reforço a mais,vão proteger as doze casas junto conosco...entendeu?

Teffy:Sim!Mestre Aioros..

Aioros:Eu dispenso esse tipo de formalidade,acho desnecessário.

Aioria:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Aioros e Teffy correndo na direção de Aioria e Amy que estavam do outro lado do vale.

Aioros:O QUE FOI?

Aioria:Eu não vou conseguir,essa menina é monstruosa!

Teffy:O que ela te fez?

Aioria:Eu falei para ela me atacar,para ver os movimentos dela só que ela me acertou aqui no...

Aioros:Bem ali?

Aioria:Não aonde você esta pensando,me refiro ao meu nariz,acho que quebrou...

Amy:Mais que mestre mais frouxo eu fui arrumar...

Aioria:Quem é frouxo?

Teffy:Por favor,parem!

Aioros:Vamos para a ala hospitalar do santuário,vocês esperem aqui...

Teffy:Ta bom...

Amy:Vamos ficar aqui então...

Em cima do penhasco...Mu e Yuki olhavam para tudo e conversavam.

Mu:O pó de estrelas,é um material que é retirado no Tibet,só existe l�,ele sai de roxas muito raras e que tem sido usada em rituais de tribos antigas desde o início dos tempos...Tem função principalmente medicinal,Yuki está me ouvindo?

Yuki olhando sonhadora para baixo:Sim,estou...é que aqui é tão lindo...

Mu olhando para Yuki e nem se importando para a paisagem lá embaixo:Sim,muito bonito...

Yuki o encarando:Você nem está olhando lá para baixo Mestre Mu...

Mu:E pra que eu vou olhar para baixo se a visão daqui é melhor..

Yuki encarando os olhos de Mu e passando a mão sobre o rosto do cavaleiro:Eu também acho...

Mu indo para mais perto dela:Não me chame mais de Mestre,sou apenas Mu.

Yuki:Claro.-também indo para mais perto do cavaleiro,o coração dela estava indo mais rápido,ele retribuiu ao seu toque...

Mu: "Meu Zeus,o que estou fazendo?Por que estou fazendo isso?É como se o meu corpo reagi-se sem que eu pude-se controlá-lo..."

Yuki: "Será que isso é um sonho?Se for eu não quero acordar!"

Mu passou a mão pelos braços da amazona a fazendo arrepiar,ela fechou os olhos e começou a passar as mãos pelos longos cabelos cor de lavanda do mestre...estavam muito perto,tão perto,era uma atração tão pura a dos dois,tão bonita,irresistível e tentadora...nada de profano,era bonito e sedutor,meigo e cristalino.Mu não conseguia mais se controlar,o que dizer de Yuki,sabia que o mestre escondia por baixo daquelas roupas pesadas um corpo forte e másculo,estavam tomados pelo desejo,pela paixão,chamem do que quiserem...eles estavam sendo consumidos pelo fogo da expectativa...para toda ação existe uma reação...O rosto de Mu estava a 5 centímetro de distancia,4 centímetro,três centímetro,dois...

Até que Yuki abriu os olhos e disse...

Yuki pulando em cima de Mu:MU!CUIDADO!.-ela caiu em cima dele,o protegendo,impedindo que um ar terrivelmente frio congela-se os dois.

Camus:VOCE ERROU A MIRA...ERA PARA ACERTAR O OUTRO LADO...

Mikage:Dessa vez eu não tive culpa...

Camus:Vocês estão bem?

Mu aborrecido:Estamos!

Camus:Ótimo,vamos Mikage...algo me diz que você vai me dar trabalho...

Mikage cansada e desanimada:Já vou...

Yuki:Vamos embora.-pronto!o momento mais lindo da vida de Yuki tinha sido interrompido por Camus e Mikage,mesmo que eles continuassem de onde pararam não ia dar o mesmo clima...agora era uma questão de tempo,ela estava confusa e sabia que se Mu realmente gosta se dela,ele não resistiria por muito tempo,eles moravam na mesma casa...seria inevitável...

Mu:Vamos...-e os dois foram para a casa de Áries em silencio e constrangidos.

Saga:Alex,quero que saiba que se quer ser amazona de Gêmeos tem que aprender a lidar com...Alex!Alex!

Kanon:Sua pupila é engraçada,dormiu de novo...

Saga:Cuide da sua pupila que eu cuido da minha...

Kanon:Com prazer,Kassumi eu...Kassumi!Kassumi.-ela também tinha dormido embaixo de uma árvore.

Saga:Vamos ter muito trabalho...vamos,acorde a Kassumi e..que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

Kanon:Por que não dormimos um pouco também?Você já falou um monte de papagaiada,deita,dorme e cala a boca,amanhã começa o treinamento pra valer...-ele deitou do lado de Kassumi.

Saga do lado de Alex:Acho que tem razão...-e acabou que os quatro dormiram lá por um longo tempo,depois de uma manhã cheia de explicações...

Na casa de Libra...

Elena:Mestre,eu não vou treinar?

Donko:Não sua diabinha...você quase quebrou meu pé!

Elena:Mestre fresco o meu...

Donko:Quer que eu mostre as outras armas da armadura de Libra?

Elena:Não está mais aqui quem falou!heheh...Fui!-e saiu correndo para fora da casa de Libra.

Donko:Não se perca e não se afaste da casa de Libra!Espoleta!

Na casa de Peixes,Afrodite dava alguns conceitos básicos para sua pupila...

Dite:A primeira coisa que você deve saber é que o signo de peixes é um signo que mistura um pouco de cada um dos outros 11 signos,isso torna meio tímido mas isso varia muito...os piscianos são sonhadores e seu elemento é o elemento água.A base do meu treinamento não foi o ataque,nem a defesa,foi a sedução...esse será seu objetivo principal,ludibriar seu oponente...

Luna:Isso funciona?

Dite:Sempre funciona...a coisa mais importante no mundo é a beleza,e nada mais...

Luna:Eu discordo,existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que a beleza...

Dite:Você pensa do jeito que quiser,entendeu?Mas,tem que ter uma certa vaidade para poder ser amazona de peixes,para poder seduzir seu oponente...

Luna:Isso é puro narcisismo...

Dite:Ai meu Zeus,daí-me forças...se conseguir elevar seu cosmo poderá produzir quantas rosas quiser,em uma velocidade espantosa.Eu posso produzir 10 mil rosas em dez minutos se estiver no limite do meu cosmo...o veneno delas é uma conseqüência,entendeu?

Luna:Acho que sim...

Bem,Juliane e Aldebaran estavam tendo sérios problemas,principalmente por que...

Deba:Juliane,você tem que ficar nessa posição de ataque,não pode se distrair com qualquer porcaria...

Juliane:Não era porcaria,era uma borboleta linda...

Deba:Se aparecer uma borboleta quando você estiver lutando,o que vai fazer?Correr atrás dela?

Juliane:Claro que não...

Deba:Pode começar a prestar atenção senão...

Juliane:Senão o que?

Deba:Eu te dou um abraço bem apertado...

Juliane:EU ME ESFORÇO,ME ESFORÇO...PROMETO...HEHEHEHHE...

Calisto:Será que as crianças podem parar de discutir...

Deba:Calisto,não atrapalhe...estamos lidando com coisas importantes...

Calisto:Eu só vim avisar que fiz uma fornada de pão de queijo mas,se você não quiser.-Deba saiu correndo para dentro da casa.

Juliane:UHAUHAUHUHA...MESTRE DEBA..O QUE VAI FAZER SE A CALISTO APARECER QUANDO VOCE ESTIVER LUTANDO?

Deba sorrindo:EU A SALVO E ME CASO COM ELA...

Calisto:Deba!"

Juliane:HUAUHAUHAUHHAHUA...

* * *

**N/A:**Oi gente,tudo bom!

Eu tenho que admitir que no último capítulo eu estraguei com a cerimônia de iniciação,ficou muito bobo...eu ri muito quando acabei de escrever...perguntem pra Eletric...rsrsrrsr...esse capítulo foi voltado mais para o humor mas,logo terá mais romance...recados...

**Tella:**Oi menina,tudo bem com a senhorita!Você mal chegou e já balançou com o meu mestre!Dá um jeito nele,ele ta insuportável,eu espero que com você ele fique mais legal,mais bonzinho...hehehhe...esse papo do Dite ser gay é só pra ser problema,não liga não que você não vai ficar pra trás nessa!rsrrs...Huhahuuhauha...você não foi a única que disse que eu sou malvada com ele,eu realmente sou malvada mas,fazer o que?É de propósito eu adoro provocá-lo é divertido...quem sabe no futuro(bem próximo XD)

Eu não me ajeito com esse escorpiano lindo,eu adoro ele...rsrrs...Bjus!E volta a me mandar Fics gigantes por que,eu adoro...por favor!

**Teffy-Chan:**Eu falo com você a tão pouco tempo e já gostei de você,você é muito legal,estou simplesmente sem palavras para descrever como estou feliz por ter uma leitora como você...hehehe...MUITO OBRIGADA PELA PROPOSTA,VOCE É MUITO GENTIL MAS,COMO VOCE JÁ SABE O QUE EU VOU DIZER EU NÃO VOU FICAR REPETINDO...muito obrigada pelos elogios,estou fazendo o possível pra essa coisa andar e pode deixar que logo vai começar as cenas suas com o Donko...hehehhe...Bjus!

**Amy-Lupin-Black:**Você ta brava?T�?Achei que você ficou chateada pelo jeito que me dirigi a você na outra Fic,se ficou não se preocupe a minha intenção não era te aborrecer,era deixar clara a minha posição-...rsrsr...que bom que você ama o Oria,mas cuidado com a Yura...ela deve ser ciumenta..rsrsrrsrs...uhauhuhah...riu muito com esses seus ataques fangirlisticos...rsrsrrs...muito comédia...você deve ser louca,maníaca,compulsiva pelo seu meme...rsrsr...entre para o clube,eu também sou louca,maníaca,compulsiva pelo Miro...huauhuahu...vamos fundar um clube para as loucas,maníacas e etc...heheh.Obrigada pelas rewiens...Bjus!

**Nebula-Chan:**Hhuhuauhauh...você está com dó da Elena?Eu não...eu estou me vingando dela,quem mandou ela me arrancar do pc da outra vez...huauhauhhuauh...não,não se assusta pois eu sou boazinha...de vez em nunca...HUHAUHUAHAHUHUAH...ataque meio Saga...que bom que está gostando do seu relacionamento com o Deba,eu fiquei receosa com a sua recusa,achei que fazer perder a memória era uma boa...fico feliz que tudo tem estado ao seu gosto...0...que bom que o diálogo das discípulas prestou,já que a cerimônia foi um lixo,rolei de rir com o tanto de porcaria que eu escrevi...eu e a Eletric...uhauhauhhu...Bjus!

**Juliane-Chan**:Recebi o seu e-mail...adorei,que bom que esta gostando de participar desse projeto que a louca,maníaca,depravada e insana da Luna criou...hehehe...Luna está feliz agora...você viu como a senhorita tá podendo,amiga do Shunzinho,detonou com os cavaleiros de prata,confundiu o Ikki e é a discípula do GRANDE Deba...huahuauhuha...Continua mandando rewiens,se não gostar de alguma coisa que eu escrevi,me avisa,ok?Bjus!

**Sinistra Negra:**Ola menina,desculpa se eu não respondi sua pergunta antes,como eu já havia citado nessa Fic mas,irei realçar...sim,elas já tiveram treinamento...elas foram escolhidas entre 10 mil amazonas que treinaram pelo mundo para serem as amazonas de ouro(olha que responsa nós carregamos..rsrrsr)...Pode deixar que vocês vão aprontar muito,se você tiver alguma idéia de travessura endiabrada,me diga que eu coloco...já que você é um gênio do mal,não é a toa que é discípula do Saga...huahuahu...desculpa se judiei de você nessa Fic,eu só queria mostrar as condições que o Saga vai te tratar..uhahuhahu...Não tem aquela frase,pais autoritários,filhos rebeldes...Saga está te tratando como a filhinha que ele nunca teve...heheh...Espero que tudo esteja gostando pois,logo as travessuras vão começar...heheh...Bjus!

**Carola Weasley:**Ol�,tudo bom!Por que você fugiu do Shion?Não é obvio?Você é uma menina de família,ele não pode chegar te agarrando,se quiser ter alguma coisa a mais com você só com aliança no dedo...uhahuauhuah...mas,se você quiser só ser a namoradinha de fim de semana do Shion,tudo bem...Luna triste..droga!Eu já estava indo na gráfica pra imprimir os convites do casório...buaaaaaaaa...eu e o Miro aceitamos ser os padrinhos,huahuhau...brincadeirinha!Eu pegando o buquê tá bom!Falando sério,que bom que você gostou...gostou da cena do Aioria com a Marin?É por que você ainda não viu as cenas de ciúmes que a ruivinha vai ter...ai,droga!falei demais,viu o que você fez?rsrsrrsr...Bjus!

**Eloarden Dragoon:**Quanto tempo mesmo,eu achei que você tinha desistido daquele Sagitariano lindo!Ia ser um desperdício tão grande deixar ele no banco de espera...hehhe...Nossa,você é igual a Calisto?Sofre de perda de memória...XD...não,tudo bem,eu recebi o seu e-mail sim,e eu adorei a sua sugestão...é perfeita,se enquadra direitinho no tipo de relacionamento que eu queria que o Aioros mantivesse...tá perfeito!Pode deixar,você vai aparecer no próximo capítulo,eu acho...heheheh...Bjus e não suma de novo!

**Lulu-lilits:**Já saiu um beijo,mas esse é o segundo...já saiu um selinho do Shura com a Marcella,e eu achei que tirar um pouco a pode de poderoso chefão do Shion uma boa..que tal?Eu adoro a Lolly,na verdade,eu adoro todas...eu estou dando muito destaque a Lolly e Shion,isso influencia muito e eles são um casal e tanto...huauhuha...Que bom que você compreende o meu senso de democracia,nossa!Como você sabia que eu ia querer o Miro?risos uhahuahuhau...será que eu sou tão transparente assim?rsrsrrs...bom,mas eu não vou parar de ler sua Fic não,eu só vou ter que controlar o ciúme do Miro com outra mas,tudo bem...eu supero pelo bem dos leitores de Fics que não agüentam mais ler o meu nome...eu nunca pensei que chegaria a esse nível um dia,é muita emoção...Luna com um lencinho...rsrrsrr...chega de falar asneiras!Cansei...huahahah...Bjus!E eu acho que já posso me considerar sua amiga...também dispenso as formalidades!

ps-tenho um surpresa pra você ali no final,vai ver...você vai gostar!

**Yura:**Gostou?Você não gostou?Como assim?Você AMOU?AI...-...QUE LINDINHO...tudo bem,eu entendo mas,quando tiver tempo,por favor...volte a mandar rewiens,estou com saudades dos seus comentários...Bjus!

**Gemini-Sama:**Eu sei que elas não comentaram nesse capítulo mas,comentaram no outro capítulo e na minha outra Fic,meninas...vocês são demais,apesar de tudo vocês continuam me dando apoio nessa Fic,sem palavras,vocês são um apoio muito grande para mim,obrigada!

Luna derramando lágrimas:Eu vou falar...essas meninas...

Saga:Luna,se controla...

Luna:Espera um pouco,essas meninas são muito legais,estou sem palavras...

Kanon:Luna não chora...

Luna:Snif,snif...

Miro:Luna,eu te consolo...

Luna:Ai...Miro,eu me emociono...

Saga e Kanon:-.-"

E é lógico que eu vou tentar consertar aquela porcaria,inútil que se chama MSN...vou tentar,prometo...hehehe...e eu vou continuar mandando idéias,deixa só eu ter alguma e eu falo,estou voltando com o meu cérebro a ativa...rsrsrrs...finalmente!Bjus!

Acabou os recados!Ufa!Finalmente..tava na hora...bom,eu tenho uma notícia para dar,essa Fic se chama **as namoradas do zodíaco**,por isso eu decidi que...graças a uma leitora nova,que me fez um pedido eu resolvi que vou atender a ele...

Os cavaleiros de bronze,também terão namoradas...tá bom que só sobrou vaga para namoradas do Shiryu e do Shun...e eu pretendo fazer o Seiya ficar com a Saori no final...

**Seiya-(Saori)**

**Shun-(vago)**

**Shiryu-(vago)**

**Hyoga-(lulu-lilits)**

**Ikki-(Juliane-Chan)**

Quem quiser participar,deixa a seguinte ficha técnica...

O nome que você quer ser chamada na Fic:

O cavaleiro que você quer se envolver:

A situação que você gostaria de encontrá-lo dentro do Santuário:

Uma descrição física **Básica**:

(quando eu digo básica quero dizer,cor dos olhos e do cabelo,altura...só!)

Uma descrição de personalidade **Básica:**

(quando eu digo básica quero dizer,sou persistente,sou meiga...etc)

Eu sei que é meio patético eu fazer isso,nessa altura do campeonato mas,fazer o que se eu tenho leitoras tão persistentes?XDMANDEM REWIENS COM SUAS OPINIÕES,ELOGIOS,CRÍTICAS,SUGESTÕES...ETC...

**De quem eu não falei hoje,eu falo outro dia...Continuem mandando rewiens!**

**Bjus para todos**

**Tchauzinho... **


	8. Ataque as casas de Aquário e Capricórnio

Oi gente,tudo bom?Lá vai mais um capítulo dessa loucura,to adorando as rewiens de vocês,eu nunca recebi tantas...Bom namoro pra vocês meninas...

Blblalblabla-fala normal

(Blábláblá)-fala da autora

"blablablabalaba"-pensamento

* * *

Aioros levava um Aioria muito irritado para a ala hospitalar do Santuário,não preciso nem dizer que o cavaleiro de leão estava surpreso com o que aconteceu aquela tarde...

Aioria:meu nariz!meu nariz!Será que vai deformar?Será que eu vou precisar de plástica?Ai meu Zeus...Por que?

Aioros:Eu mereço...dá pra você fazer o favor de se controlar!

Aioria:Por que não foi o seu nariz!

Aioros:Devia parar de ser tão bobo,aquela menina não tem cara de que quebraria o seu nariz por nada!O que você fez pra ela?

Aioria:Nada...

Aioros:Chegamos.-eles pararam na frente de uma enorme construção grega,que se parecia muito com a das doze casas.Era toda branca,e um letreiro que acusava que ali era a ala hospitalar...Eles entraram no lugar,era muito grande,tinha uma luxuosa tapeçaria e era equipada para atender todos os tipos de ferimentos...dos mais graves aos mais tolos...quem normalmente passava muito por ali eram os aspirantes a cavaleiros,tinham pouca resistência física,muitos desmaiavam por causa do calor e ficavam com insolação,no inverno,muitos deles morriam de pneumonia e bronquite por causa do frio...Aioria foi encaminhado por uma "médica" idosa a pequena enfermaria e para ver se aquele nariz ia ter conserto.As enfermeiras mais jovens agradeciam,adoravam quando um cavaleiro do porte de Aioria aparecia por lìadoravam medicá-los...

Aioria:Aioros...se quiser ir embora pode ir...

Aioros:Não precisa,eu espero aqui na saleta de espera.-ele se sentou em um confortável sofá branco e ficou lá esperando por Aioria,até que...

Enfermeira:O que você sabe sobre casos de insolação?Veio de uma país frio como a morte!Não deve saber cuidar de casos como esse..

Mulher:Pois fique sabendo que eu posso ter nascido em um país frio mas,as minhas técnicas são bem mais desenvolvidas que a sua...Vocês ainda trabalham com aquele sistema de hereditariedade,se você teve a infelicidade de ter tido uma mãe enfermeira,vai seguir o mesmo caminho dela a ser enfermeira...e é condenada a essa sua vidinha medíocre...

Enfermeira:Não venha me julgar sua médica de 5ª...se acha muito por que é estrangeira...

Mulher:Shion queria pessoas capazes cuidando dos cavaleiros,não incompetentes como você.

Aioros vai ver o que estava acontecendo,as duas donas das vozes pareciam muito alteradas...ele então,resolveu fazer com que parassem...

Mulher jogando um vaso na outra:VOCÊ ME PAGA!-Aioros pego o vaso noar,e se colocou como escudo na frente da outra médica...

Aioros:Como você pode jogar algo em um ser humano mesmo este estando desarmado?

Enfermeira:Eu...eu me alterei...

Aioros:COMO É QUE UMA PESSOA COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTAR TRABALHANDO EM CUIDAR DE FERIDOS?

Mulher:A culpa é dela.

Aioros:Não!A culpa é sua,ela provocou mas você levantou a mão,eu vou falar com o diretor do hospital sobre você e...

Mulher pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Aioros:Não haverá necessidade cavaleiro...

Aioros virando-se para ela:Mas,é claro que tem...ela tentoumachucá-la e...e...e...-ele entrou em estado de choque,os cabelos ruivos levemente ondulados estavam presos em uma rabo de cavalo,o que contrastava perfeitamente com olhos azuis escuros...a roupa branca simples caíam perfeitamente no corpo...Aioros pifou,eram 1,75 que o atordoaram.

Mulher:Cavaleiro?Cavaleiro?Você está passando mal?

Aioros:Não...eu...estou ótimo...

Mulher:Não há necessidade dessa mulher ser denunciada,apesar de tudo é uma boa enfermeira,pode ir...

Enfermeira:Eu...eu...te odeio!-e se retirou do aposento para voltar a cuidar dos feridos...

Mulher:Desculpe,não me apresentei...sou Aspasie...

Aioros:Sou Aioros...o cavaleiro de Sagitário.-os dois se cumprimentaram com um sorriso,com isso,Aspasieestremeceu...ela ficou zonza,encarou bem no fundo aqueles belos olhos,como se eles fossem a entrada para sua alma...eram tão bonitos,seu corpo era forte,cheio de músculos,do tipo que faria qualquer mulher derreter em seus braços queimados de Sol.O rosto conservavao sorriso maroto,de garoto...

Aspasie:Foi muito corajoso da sua parte se atirar na minha frente,foi um ato muito nobre,obrigada!

Aioros que ainda sorria:É o meu trabalho,sou um cavaleiro e protejo as pessoas.

Aspasie deixou de sorrir e agora o encarava de forma mais profissional:Você está machucado?Precisa de alguma coisa?

Aioros:Na verdade,eu estou com uma terrível dor nas costas...dói tudo,há dias que não consigo dormir...-por que ele fez isso?nem mesmo o próprio Aioros sabia,nunca fora de mentir mas,faria qualquer coisa para passar mais um tempo do lado dela...

Aspasie:Vamos,vou te examinar.-eles seguiram por um amplo corredor,era tudo muito...branco!Paredes brancas,piso branco,mármore branco...Quando chegaram na saleta,eles entraram,Aspasie entrou e fechou a porta...

Aspasie:Por favor,tire a camisa!

Aioros:Uau,você é rapidinha,mal me conhece...

Aspasie tímida:Aioros!

Aioros rindo:Ei,calma,foi só uma piada!

Aspasie envergonhada:Claro...eu já sabia disso.

Aioros sentou no leito de hospital e tirou a camisa,mostrando seu corpo definido,a barriga tanquinho,tudo que definia aquele belo grego um pedaço de mal caminho...Aspasie foi pegar algumas luvas cirúrgicas e,quando viu Aioros sem camisa,começou a derrubar um monte de coisas...

Aspasie: "Ai,não!Se concentra no seu trabalho,esquece aquele homem altamente sexy ali atrás...esquece..."

Aioros:Quer ajuda?-disse se levantando para ajudá-la...

Aspasie:NÃO!Não precisa não...pode ficar ai...paradinho!

Ela arrumou toda a bagunça que fez,e finalmente foi cuidar de seu paciente.

Aspasie:Por favor,vire-se de costas.-ele virou,ela começou a passar a mão pela lombar do cavaleiro de Sagitário,ele fingia algumas dores para parecer que estava mal...ela massageou toda a extensão de suas costas,perguntava de vez em quando em que região doía mais e assim foi a consulta dos dois.

Aspasie:Cavaleiro de sagitário?Pensei que ele tivesse morrido...

Aioros:E morri!E voltei!

Aspasie:uhauhauhauh...até parece...

Aioros:É verdade...mas,é uma história muito longa!

Aspasie:Eu gosto de histórias mas,estou no meio do trabalho...

Aioros:Então,por que não vem jantar comigo essa noite na casa de Sagitário?Eu te conto tudo...

Aspasie desconfiada do convite:Não,obrigada!

Aioros:Eu prometo não tocar em você,e a minha discípula estará lá...não tem problema!

Aspasie:eu...eu vou pensar...

Aioros: "Obrigado meu Zeus"...-no final da consulta,Aioros já tinha vestido sua camisa e já ia se despedir de Aspasie.

Aspasie:Eu não consegui detectar o problema,na minha opinião você não tem nada,só resta esperar...repouse muito e faça compressas de água quente na região da lombar e...-uma outra enfermeira invadiu o aposento.

Enfermeira:Com licença senhora mas,temos um paciente na ala B e ele está sendo um caso complicado...não para de chamar seu irmão,acho que ele quer falar com um tal de Aioros...

Aspasie:Eu já vou lá.-a enfermeira saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos,ela largou um olhar gelado sobre o cavaleiro.

Aioros:Ai Aioria...hehheh...que irmão manhoso eu tenho.

Aspasie:Você não tem dor nas costas porcaria nenhuma,não é mesmo?

Aioros:NÃO!Quer dizer...sim!Não...eu realmente tenho a maldita dor nas costas...

Aspasie:Poderia me acompanhar para ver seu irmão,senhor Aioros de Sagitário.

Aioros:Por favor,não me trate dessa forma...eu não mereço isso.

Aspasie:Eu odeio gente mentirosa...

Aioros:Mas,eu não menti...eu estava...estava...esperando o meu irmão e resolvi tratar das costas...-eles avançavam cada vez mais entre os corredores do hospital...até chegarem na sala onde Aioria estava enlouquecendo as enfermeiras:estava enlouquecendo pelas suas criancices e por outro motivo...

Aioria:Meninas,por favor...controlem-se,não me olhem com essas caras de "nós vamos pegar você"

Enfermeira 1:ai,que fofo...ele é tímido...

Enfermeira 2:Ele é um babaca.

Enfermeira 3,4 e 5;.Ele é lindo!

Aspasie:Que pouca vergonha é essa?-as 5 enfermeiras estavam envolta do leito de Aioria,a número três estava bem a vontade,até tinha aberto mais dois botões da blusa,a número 2 estava revoltada com o comportamento dele de não querer tomar os medicamentos...as demais estavam babando,literalmente,do lado do cavaleiro de leão.

Aioros:Aioria...você é um trouxa!

Aioria:Aioros,socorro..essa maníacas querem me violentar e se isso acontecer,ai sim que eu perco a Marin de vez...-daí,ele pensou no que disse,ele falou Marin mas,a imagem que veio a sua cabeça foi Yura.

Aspasie:Todo mundo circulando,eu cuido dele...

Enfermeira 4:Você quer os dois só pra você?

Aspasie agora já estava perdendo a paciência:Saiam daqui...AGORA!-não preciso nem dizer que,com um berro daqueles,todo mundo sumiu de lá rapidinho...

Aioria:Aioros...onde você esteve?

Aioros:Estive me medicando por causa da minha dor nas costas...

Aioria:E desde quando você tem dor nas costas Õ.õ?

Aioros dando um chute em Aioria:heheh...você esqueceu...aquele meu problema antigo com a coluna vertebral...

Aioria:ui...ahã?...AHHHHH TAHHHHH...AQUELE...

Aspasie:Por favor,senhor Aioria...tome o remédio...

Aioria tapando a boca:Essa coisa ruim?Nunca!

Aioros:Aioria!TOME ESSE REMÉDIO AGORA!

Aioria:Mas...mas...

Aioros:AGORA!

Aioria:Ta bom...tá bom...-e bebeu um remédio de uma vez só.

Aspasie:Isso é um anti-inflamatório,vai ajudar a aliviar a dor...

Aioria:Posso ir?

Aspasie:Pode sim...

Aioria:Legal...vamos Oros.-e puxou Aioros pelo braço até a porta.

Aioros:Não...vai na frente,eu já vou...fala pra Teffy me esperar na casa de Sagitário...

Aioria:Tá bom...

Aioros se aproximando de Aspasie ajeitando os cabelos desajeitadamente,nervoso:E então?

Aspasie:E então o que?-disse arrumando a pequena saleta,nem encarando Aioros.

Aioros:Vai jantar comigo hoje a noite?

Aspasie:Não posso,lembrei que vou ficar de plantão...

Aioros desanimado:Ah...e que tal amanhã?

Aspasie:Amanhã eu vou cuidar dos cavaleiros mirins...

Aioros:E depois de amanhã?

Aspasie irritada com a insistência:Olha,eu vou estar ocupada a semana toda.-e começou a mexer com algumas seringas na pequena pia.Aioros chegou por trás dela e,colocou a mão em seu queixo fazendo com que ela se vira-se para encará-lo.

Aioros de um tom de voz muito natural,ele abandonou o estilo Don Juan e agora estava sendo espontâneo:Desculpe-me,não queria te magoar...-e deu um beijo na testa de Aspasie.Depois do beijo,eles se encaram e ele vai embora sem dizer uma palavra...

Depois de um tempo,Aspasie coloca a mão no lugar onde ele acabou de dar-lhe um beijo,não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo mas,ela começou a correr desabalada atrás de Aioros que já estava quase saindo da ala hospitalar e ia sentido a Sagitário...

Aspasie:AIOROS!AIOROS!

Aioros se virando a encarando de forma confusa...não esperava aquela reação,ele não pode deixar de conter um olhar triste...

Aspasie:Posso aparecer as oito?

Aioros abrindo o mais magnífico dos sorrisos:Tá ótimo,eu estarei esperando...-e ficou vendo Aspasie entrar de novo no hospital.

Aioros dando pulos de felicidade:ISSO!OBRIGADO MEU ZEUS!OBRIGADO ATENA!QUE DIA MARAVILHOSO...QUE DIA SUBLIME...HAHAHA...-e voltou para sua casa,mais feliz do que nunca.

Já estava escurecendo,e muito dos cavaleiros que estavam treinando suas discípulas já estavam se retirando e indo para casa...a não ser talvez por Kassumi e Kanon,Saga e Alex tinham ido para gêmeos e deixaram os dois lá dormindo...

Kanon acordou com uma maçã que caiu em sua cabeça...e conseqüentemente acordou Kassumi também...

Kanon:ai,ai,ai...

Kassumi:Você está bem?-ela estava deitada do lado contrário,quando se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido,seu nariz encostou no de Kanon...Caramba!Como estavam perto...

Kassumi se assustando:AHHHHHHHHHH...

Kanon:Que foi?

Kassumi:Pensa que é fácil acordar e dar de cara com um monstro como você?

Kanon:Olha como fala comigo,sou seu mestre!

Kassumi:hunf...-e se levantou.

Kanon:Você nem ao menos vai me perguntar se eu me machuquei com a maçã?

Kassumi:Com essa cabeça dura você deve ter quebrado a maçã ao meio!

Kanon:Você está muito insolente menina!E onde pensa que vai?

Kassumi:Para a casa de gêmeos,aqui está ficando escuro...

Kanon:Vou com você.-e os dois subiram para a casa trocando "gentilezas"...quando lá chegaram viram uma cena um tanto quanto,pouco comum...Saga estava discutindo com sua filhinha,ops...eu quero dizer,discípula Alex...

Saga:Não vai,não vai,não vai!

Alex:Mas,por que não?

Saga:Você mal jantou,nem comeu a alfafa e segundo,não é bom uma amazona de família sair andando sozinha por ai,a essas horas da noite...

Alex:Mas,não tem problema nenhum...

Saga:Não!-nesse momento,uma garota de longos cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos verdes adentrou a casa de gêmeos,era Yume...

Saga se levantando:YUME!

Yume:Boa noite para todos,eu vim fazer uma visitinha para vocês,eu estarei indo embora daqui a alguns dias e então eu...

Saga:QUE?Não!Você..você não pode ir embora...você tem que ficar...

Yume:Não tem jeito...terei que ir...

Saga:Vou falar com Saori amanhã...ela tem que deixar você ficar...

Kanon:ai,que comovente...eu vou jantar...

Kassumi:Vou comer também...estou morta de fome...-e foram para a cozinha.

Alex:Ca-hãn!-e encarou Yume como uma garotinha que encara a madrasta malvada.

Saga:Sim?a...me esqueci...NÃO VAI!

Alex:Mas,Saga...-e foi para perto dele,saltando no seu pescoço...-Por favor...Saga...sabe,você me lembra...snif,snif...o meu papai...

Saga:Não chore pequena...não chora...pode ir,pode ir sim!

Alex:EBA!-e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Saga:Mas,eu vou te levar até a porta da casa de Câncer...

Alex:QUE?NÃO...VAI SER MAIOR MICO!

Saga:Yume,me espere aqui...eu já volto...

Yume:Tudo bem mas,Saga...

Saga:Sim?

Yume:Deixa ela ir...ela é bem crescida...

Saga:Não!Ela é muito novinha e...

Yume:Ela deve ter a minha idade aproximadamente,deixe-a ir sozinha,seria muito ridículo você levá-la...

Alex:É...

Saga relutante:Mas...ah...tudo bem...vai então...

Alex:EBA!

Saga:Esteja em casa antes as 10 horas...

Alex:11 horas...

Saga:10 e meia...

Alex:Fechado...-e saiu correndo em direção a Câncer...

Yume:ai...você se preocupa demais...não tem problema nenhum em ela subir um lance de escada...

Saga:Eu sei mas,desde aquele dia na floresta quando eu te salvei,eu não acho seguro ela sair por ai sozinha...

Yume pondo a mão no rosto de Saga:Quem sabe ela não tem a sorte que eu tive e encontra um homem maravilhoso no meio do caminho...

Saga pegou a mão de Yume e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso:Você é uma ótima amiga Yume...

Yume:É...**sou uma ótima amiga**.-ela falou essa palavra com muito desgosto,não gostou de ouvir isso mas,não ia deixar transparecer seus sentimentos...

Saga:Deve estar com fome,vamos almoçar?

Na casa de Áries,Mu e Yuki quase não se falavam,estavam muito envergonhados pelo o que aconteceu aquela tarde...só falavam o essencial.Quando finalmente aquela situação estava chegandono limite do suportável,eles receberam uma visita bem inesperada...

Kiki:OLÁ MESTRE MU.-disse pulando no colo do cavaleiro de Áries...

Mu:Kiki?O que está fazendo aqui?

Kiki:Jamiel estava muito monótono então resolvi visitá-lo.-ele finalmente viu Yuki.

Kiki:Nossa mestre Mu,sua namorada é muito bonita.-Yuki simplesmente ficou super vermelha,não esperava ver aquela figurinha ali,muito menos que falasse coisas tão inconvenientes...

Muenvergonhado:Não!Kiki ela é Yuki,amazona de Áries...

Yuki se abaixando e ficando no mesmo nível de Kiki:Prazer Kiki...

Kiki:Oi Yuki,posso te pedir uma coisa?

Yuki sorrindo:Depende...

Kiki:Namora com o mestre Mu,ele vai acabar ficando pra titio...é um tremendo de um encalhado.

Muvermelho:KIKI!

Yuki abraçando Kiki e sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma que só ele pudesse ouvir:É o que eu mais quero...

Mu:O que você disse Yuki?

Yuki:Eu disse a Kiki,seja bem-vindo...-e deu uma pequena piscadela para o garoto que retribuiu muito feliz.

Kiki sussurrando:Seu segredo está seguro comigo!

Mu:Bom,acho que vamos ter que procurar outro lugar pra você dormir...eu posso dormir na sala e você fica com o meu quarto.

Kiki:hum...não precisa mestre Mu,depois veremos isso...o que tem pra comer?-e entrou feito um tufão na cozinha da casa.

Yuki eMu trocaram um sorriso pelo comportamento de Kiki,seus olhos se fitaram por um momento.

Mu:Desculpe-me pela forma que me portei hoje de tarde...

Yuki:Não vamos falar disso agora,temos um verdadeiro "papa-tudo" na cozinha,e ele vai deixar a dispensa da casa de Áries no vermelho...

Mu:Então,vamos fazer companhia a ele.-e passou um braço no ombro da discípula,e ela aconchegou a cabeça no peito de Mu,e foram ver Kiki...(como esse Mu está atirado,não acham?XD)

Nesse momento,a casa de Câncer recebia mais uma visitante,Alex acabou de chegar...

Alex:Boa noite Lolly.

Lolly:Alex!Por que demorou...

Alex debochada e com cara de menininha ingênua:Papai não queria me deixar visitar minha amiguinha...

Lolly:Tadinha da minha amiga,vamos lá no quarto conversar,acabei de fazer uma tigela de brigadeiro...

MM:Não tão rápido...

Alex:Oi tio Mascara!Beleza?

MM:TIO MÁSCARA É fmfmmfmfmfm...-Lolly tapando a boca do mestre.

Lolly:Mestre,que vergonha!Você tem que dar exemplo...U.u

MM:Ai,minha Deusa dai-me forças,EU TENHO QUE FALAR AS REGRAS DA CASA DE CÂNCER!

Lolly:Lá vem ele...

Alex:Que regras?Essa porcaria de casa tem regras?

MM:TEM SIM!EU FUNDEI AS REGRAS...E ELAS EXISTEM...

Lolly:Mas,mestre...eu provei por A + B que essas suas regras são uma furada...que não funcionam...vamos Alex,vamos lá no quarto conversar...

MM:Proponho um desafio...se vocês ganharem eu deixo vocês passarem...

Alex:Por mim tudo bem...

Lolly:Digo o mesmo...

MM: "Primeiro pense no lugar reservado aos sacrifícios,seja em que templo for?Depois me diga o que é que se desfolha no inverno e volta a brotar na primavera?E finalmente,me diga qual é o objeto que tem som,luz e ar e flutua na superfície do mar?Agora junte tudo e me responda o seguinte,

Que tipo de criatura você não gostaria de beijar?"

Lolly e Alex:Õ.õ

Lolly:Eu já ouvi isso...onde será que foi?

Alex:Eu também...mas,onde?

Lolly e Alex:JÁ SEI!

MM pasmo:Mas jÿ

Alex e Lolly:Uma ararambóia.

MM:NÃOOOOOOOO...COMO VOCÊS SABIAM DISSO?

Alex:Simples meu caro mestre...

Lolly:Nós lemos todos os livros de Harry Potter (pelo menos,eu acho que vocês duas devem ter lido XD)

Alex:Você foi fazer o enigma com as pessoas erradas!

Lolly:Isso ai,você não tem criatividade,fica copiando dos livros...

Alex:Que coisa feia!

MM fazendo beicinho:Suas bobonas!Eu não brinco mais!

Lolly:Vamos logo...

Alex:Tchau tio máscara!

MM:Posso ir com vocês?

Alex e Lolly ao mesmo tempo fechando a porta do quarto:NÃO!

Lolly:Então,me conte as novidades...

Alex:Saga está me tratando como se eu fosse a filhinha dele e o meu quarto é super ROSA!

Lolly surpresa e achando graça da notícia:TÁ BRINCANDO!

Alex:Infelizmente não estou...mas,nada que alguma tinta de tecido,tesoura e muito preto,prata e azul não resolva.

Lolly:Isso é verdade...sabe,esse santuário está muito monótono,não acha?

Alex com um sorriso demoníaco:Acho que está na hora desse lugar ganhar alguma emoção...

Lolly:Alguma idéia?

Alex:Hum...você é a única que sabe que eu posso controlar a água e o fogo não é mesmo?

Lolly:Isso é verdade...mas,e daí?

Alex:E se,digamos,nós congelássemos o chão de alguma casa zodiacal?

Lolly:Hum...acho que estou entendendo...vamos pegar um dono bem estressado...que tal o Shura?

Alex:Lê Magnific,advinha o que Shura vai fazer quando achar que um certo Francês fez com a sua casa...rsrsrrs...

Lolly:Bom,essa pode ser a primeira parte do nosso plano,quando vamos colocá-lo em prática?

Alex:Que tal agora mesmo!

Lolly:Ótimo,vamos sair pela janela...mas,antes.-trancou a porta.-Vai que ele resolve ver o que estamos fazendo...

Alex:Se ele realmente quiser entrar,não vai ser essa portinha que vai segurar...

Lolly:Não tem jeito...vamos nessa...-e elas desceram pelo peitoril da janela cautelosamente,em direção a Capricórnio...Quando chegaram lá...pode perceber que a casa estava quieta e que todos já tinham ido dormir...Alex coloca a mão no chão e o congela,fazendo uma finíssima camada de gelo...imperceptível.Elas voltaram para Câncer o mais rápido que puderam,rindo muito do que aconteceu...imaginando a reação de Shura quando acorda-se pela manhã.

Na manhã seguinte,Shura se levantou e,como de costume,foi admirar o amanhecer de um novo dia na frente de sua casa...ele se espreguiçou manhosamente na porta e quando deu o primeiro passo para fora do seu quarto,em direção a sala...CAPLOFT!

Shura:Mas,o que é isso?

Yura saindo de seu quarto com um hobbie vermelho e preto com os longos cabelos castanhos soltos:O que foi Mestre Shuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-e ela saiu escorregando até a entrada de Capricórnio,quando foi "salva" por...

Aioria:Já tem alguém acordado?Eu vim fazer uma visita pra você Yuraaaaaaaa..POFT!

Shura:Vocês estão bem?

Aioria:Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que me atropelou?

Yura:Aioria,você me salvou!

Shura se segurando no armário e indo na direção dos dois:Calma Yura,seu mestre está indo salvar você...

Aioria:O que aconteceu aqui?

Yura:Esse chão está muito escorregadio,parece que tem cera...

Shura pondo a mão no chão:Isso não é cera,é GELO!E quem é que mexe com gelo nessa porcaria de Santuário?

Aioria:Camus?Õ.õ

Shura:EU VOU MATAR AQUELE PINGUIM,HIJO DE UMA PUTA!

Yura:Mestre...-indo na direção de Shura,também se segurando nos móveis...-acho que temos que dar um jeito de fazer esse chão voltar ao normal...

Shura:Vá até Leão,Aioria ela pode ficar na sua casa enquanto esse chão descongela?

Aioria sorrindo:Será um prazer...

Shura:Eu tenho algumas contas para acertar com um certo Francês...

Yura segurando o braço de Shura:Mestre,pode ser um mal entendido...

Shura se soltando da garota:Duvido,não se preocupe...eu vou só ter uma conversinha civilizada com Camus...-e começou a subir as escadas aos berros.-CAMUS SEU INFELIZ!EU VOU TE PICAR E COLOCAR EM UM VIDRINHO...VAI CONHECER O PODER DA EXCALIBUR!

Yura:Nossa...como ele é civilizado...-.-"

Shura batendo na porta da casa de Aquário fazendo a casa toda tremer,ele estava muitooooo bravo:ABRE ESSA PORTA SEU FRANCÊS DE QUINTA!ABRE!

Camus:Da pra você parar de fazer barulho?QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ?

Shura:SEU FALSO!VOCÊ CONGELOU O CHÃO DA CASA DE CAPRICÓRNIO!

Camus:EU?ME POUPE!EU NÃO FIZ NADA...

Mikage:O que está acontecendo aqui?

Shura:SE NÃO FOI VOCÊ FORAM ESSES SEUS PILOS INÚTEIS ...

Hyoga:Nem vem...

Camus:O que?Ninguém congelou porcaria nenhuma!

Shura:EU EXIJO RESPOSTAS!SEU FRANCÊS HIJO DE UMA PUTA!

Camus:SE PREPARE PARA O PODER DO PÓ DE DIAMANTE...-e já levantou os braços em posição de ataque...

Mikage segurando os braços de Camus:NÃO!PARE!NÃO É BOM DOIS CAVALEIROS DE OURO BRIGAREM...CAUSARIA MUITA DISCÓRDIA DENTRO DO SANTUÁRIO...

Camus:ME SOLTE MIKAGE!

Shura:EXCALIBUR.-e o golpe de Shura quase os acertou,se não fosse por Afrodite que segurou o braço do Espanhol.

Shura:De onde você veio?

Afrodite:E você acha que alguém consegue dormir com esse barulho que vocês fazem!

Vocês estão loucos é?O que foi que aconteceu?Camus você quer ser cortado ao meio?E você Shura,quer ser encerrado em um esquife?

Shura:Me solta seu idiota!Ele congelou a minha casa...

Afrodite:Eu duvido que ele fosse fazer algo do gênero,Camus é politicamente correto...não faria isso...

Camus:VIU SEU IMBECÍL!

Shura:CALA A BOCA SEU HIJO DE UMA PUTA!

Camus:Agora sim você não me escapa...TROVÃO AUROR...

Luna,Hyoga e Mikage:Não!-e seguraram o braço de Camus,com uma força quase sobre-humana,o cavaleiro de aquário era muito forte e se não fossem preparados para isso,provavelmente seriam congeladas pelo ar frio que se formava ao redor de Camus,ou arremessadas pela força de seu golpe.

Shura:Mais uma!

Luna:Você está louco?Não ia só congelar só Shura...IA CONGELAR O MEU MESTRE AFRODITE!

Camus indiferente:Quem mandou ele ficar ali parado!

Afrodite:VOCÊS SÃO DOIS EGOÍSTAS...ESTÃO POUCO SE LICHANDO SE TEM GENTE QUE PODE SE MACHUCAR NO MEIO DESSA BRIGUINHA INFANTIL...VOCÊ PODERIA TER CONGELADO A MIKAGEE O HYOGASEM QUERER, E SE YURA TIVESSE AQUI VOCÊ NÃO TERIA FEITO TUDO ISSO...SEUS INFANTIS

Camus e Shura olhando para o chão fazendo beicinho,com cara de menininhos envergonhados por terem quebrado o vaso da sala:Desculpa...não queríamos machucar ninguém...

Afrodite:Ai...minha deusa...me dê forças...Luna,pode voltar a dormir,eu já vou lá...

Luna:Tudo bem...-e subiu de novo em direção a Peixes.

Afrodite empurrando Shura em direção a Capricórnio:Vamos Shura!

Shura:Mas é que...

Afrodite com a cara mais irritada do mundo:Vamos Shura,vocês poderiam ter machucado muita gente,sem falar a minha discípula...descendo...

Shura:Ora seu...você não manda em mim...

Afrodite:DESCENDO!

Shura:Ta bom...calma...calma...

Camus irritado:Desculpe Mikage...Hyoga...

Hyoga:Não tem problema!

Mikage dando um pequeno sorriso:Tudo bem mestre,eu também teria partido pra ignorância...relaxa,vamos tomar café?

Camus dando um pequeno sorriso:Tudo bem,vamos lá.

Até a hora do almoço,todo o santuário já sabia do confronto de Shura e Camus,o próprio Shion foi falar com eles...não gostou nem um pouco do comportamento dos dois,e a próxima vez que eles brigassem,ambos sofreriam conseqüências...As únicas que se mataram de rir do ocorrido eram Lolly e Alex,que já pensavam na próxima parte do plano,que ia ocorrer aquela noite...

De noite,Alex disse a Saga que ia dormir na casa de Câncer e Alex disse a Máscara que ia dormir na casa de Gêmeos...elas combinaram de se encontrar as 11 horas,na porta da casa de Libra,onde fariam mais um de seus planos diabólicos.

Lolly olhando pela janela:Estão todos dormindo...

Alex:Ótimo,vamos entrar.-pé por pé,as duas foram muito devagar adentrando a enorme casa de Libra,o maior perigo era o de se perderem lá dentro mas,elas conseguiram enfim,chegar até o lugar onde a armadura de Libra se encontrava,elas queriam a espada de Libra para fatiar algumas coisas na casa de Aquário,assim todos pensariam que foi Shura que tinha feito aquilo por vingança...

Alex:Ali está ela,a armadura de Libra...

Lolly:Finalmente,vamos pegar isso logo e ir embora...

Alex:Ta bom.-e tentou tirar a espada da armadura.-ai...tá duro,não sai...

Lolly tentando tirar a espada:Deixa disso...uffffffff...tem razão,não sai...

Nesse momento,alguém adentra a sala e acende as luzes,as duas não tem tempo de se esconder,o fracasso da missão era eminente...se não fosse por um detalhe...

Elena:AHHHHHHHHHH...O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Alex tapando a boca de Elena:Fica quieta!Por favor...

Lolly:Fica quietinha...

Uma voz é ouvida de um quarto,próximo a sala:Elena...o que aconteceu?

Elena:Nada Mestre Donko,pode dormir...era só um gato...

Donko:Tá bom...volte a dormir,não fique acordada até tarde,você vai ficar horas amanhã treinando técnicas de luta com o Shiryu..Precisa estar descansada...

Elena:Pode deixar mestre.-e fechou a porta cuidadosamente para que Donko não ouvisse nada da conversa das três.

Elena:O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?

Lolly:AI,é nessa hora que a porca torce o rabo...olha,é uma longa história só que a gente tá com presa...e nós precisamos de um pequeno favor seu!

Elena desconfiada:Favor meu?Vocês invadem a casa de libra na calada da noite e estão mexendo na armadura do meu mestre,o que vocês querem?

Alex:Precisamos da espada da armadura de Libra...

Elena:Pra que?

Lolly:A gente só conta se você prometer não contar pra ninguém...

Elena:Tudo bem...confiem em mim...-e as duas explicaram o plano todo para Elena,perguntem qual foi a reação dela...

Elena admirada: Nossa...que causa nobre!

Alex:hum...tudo bem...só que precisamos da espada de libra mas,não conseguimos tirá-la da armadura.

Elena:A armadura só se desmonta quando é pelo cavaleiro,ou amazona de sua constelação...eu posso tirá-la pra vocês...

Alex:Eba!

Elena:Só que tem uma condição...

Alex e Lolly:Que condição?

Elena:Digamos que eu quero armar uma pequena confusão para minha irmãzinha querida...preciso de um plano contra a Luna...

Alex:Como você é malvada!

Elena:Ei,eu não estou congelando a casa dos outros na calada do noite!

Lolly:Feito.-Elena tirou a espada de libra do meio das outras partes das armaduras e entregou a Alex.

Elena:Vocês tem que devolver isso ainda hoje,senão vai sobrar pra mim...

Lolly:Relaxa,nós somos profissionais...

Elena:ai...ai...-e as duas foram até Aquário,onde deixaram a casa em frangalhos,quando Camus acordou pela manhã...

Camus furioso indo em direção a capricórnio:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SEU AÇOUGUEIRO DE MERDA!

Hyoga:Mestre,por favor controle-se,veja pelo lado bom,aquele quadro que você está montado em um lindo cavalo branco e que seu cabelo esta com reflexo pode ter conserto...

Mikage:E aquele vaso Inglês caríssimo que foi presente da rainha pode ter solução,só vai precisar de fita crepe e muito super bonder...

Camus:SHURA DE CAPRICÓRNIO,VOCÊ ASSINOU A SUA LÁPIDE!

Shura aparecendo na porta da casa de Capricórnio:Cala a boca seu Francês doido!O que você quer?

Camus:SEU HIPÓCRITA...VOCÊ DESTRUIU A MINHA CASA!

Shura:Como?Eu não sai da casa de Capricórnio...

Camus:Então foi essa sua discípula maluca!

Yura aparecendo muito sonolenta e com uma escova de dente na boca:Eu o que?

Camus:Eu quero respostas!QUEM FEZ AQUILO?EU QUERO ENCERRAR ALGUÉM EM UM ESQUIFE!POFT!-alguém tinha acertado um sapato na nuca do Francês...

Teffy:SERÁ O POSSÍVEL QUE NINGUÉM PODE TIRAR UMA SONECA!

Aioros:Essa é a minha discípula!

Shura:Ow,centauro alado idiota,por que você ta tão alegre sabendo que estamos brigando?

Teffy:AHHH...é que ele arranjou um rabo de saia que trabalha lá na ala hospitalar e ela veio jantar com a gente e...-Aioros tapando a boca da discípula.

Aioros:Teffy!

Shura:Tinha que ser o Aioros...

Camus:NÃO IMPORTA!TROVÃO AURORA ATAQUE!

Shion:CHEGA!

Shura:De onde ele veio?Oo

Shion:Eu exijo que vocês parem com isso!Eu disse que mais uma briguinha de vocês,vocês iriam pagar caro...

Shura desafiador:E qual é o nosso castigo?

Camus debochado:Será que nós vamos ter que encerrar a sala do mestre?

Shion:Não,vocês vão ter que preparar o almoço de hoje...

Teffy:Mas,daí o santuário inteiro vai passar mal...

Shion:Não importa!É um risco que teremos que correr...acho que vocês já podem ir em direção ao refeitório e começar a colocar o avental e as redinhas no cabelo...

Camus:REDE NO CABELO?VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDO?EU LAVO O MEU CABELO COM SHAMPOO FRANCÊS...NÃO VOU FICAR CHEIRANDO A GORDURA!

Shura:AVENTAL?QUE NEM MULHERZINHA?

Shion vitorioso:É...E VÃO LOGO!

Camus:Eu me recuso...

Shura:Eu também...

Shion:Acho que vocês não entenderam...**É UMA ORDEM!AGORA!-**e Shura e Camus foram marchando em direção a cozinha do santuário,trocando muitas gentilezas entre si...irritados e bravos...

Yura:Eba!Dia de folga...eu vou passear...

Mikage:Vou com você...eu também estou com o dia de folga.

Hyoga:Mikage,você deveria ser mais solidária com o mestre Camus!

Mikage:E o que quer que eu faça?Eu não vou ajudar ele na cozinha!

Hyoga:Então vamos arrumar a casa de Aquário...

Mikage:Uma coisa que aprendi com Camus...JAMÉ!(jamais),vamos andando!

Teffy:Vou junto!

Mikage:Seu mestre deixa?

Teffy:Claro que deixa,vejam só uma coisa...Aioros,posso passear pelo santuário e ficar de bobeira e o meu treinamento começa só amanhã?

Aioros distraído pensando em Aspasie:Hã?Que?Claro...pode ir...Toma,passa na aldeia do santuário e compra muito doce,chocolate,chiclete pra você crescer e ficar fortinha!

Teffy:Ah claro...Tchau Oros...

Aioros:Tchau lindinha,meu orgulho...

Mikage e Yura:Õ.õ

Teffy:Eu tive sorte!

Hyoga:ESPEREM EU VOU COM VOCÊS!

Mikage:Mas,você não ia arrumar a casa de Aquário?

Hyoga:Se não pode com eles,junte-se a eles.

Todos:uhauhauhhua...-e Hyoga abraçou Teffy e Yura,uma de cada lado...e lá foram eles,Mikage não se importou em ficar na ponta e não ir abraçada com Hyoga,eles se deram muito bem,pareciam irmãos,e Mikage tinha passado horas conversando com Hyoga e mexendo nas madeixas loiras do russo,e como ela adorava mexer em cabelo loiro XD

Enquanto isso,na casa de Escorpião...

Miro na orelha de Tella:ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tella:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TERREMOTO!SALVEM SUAS VIDAS!

Miro:Oi Tellazinha,orgulho do seu lindo,forte e maravilhoso mestre Miro...vamos.-disse jogando um punhado de roupas na cara dela.

Tella se cobrindo com o lençol fazendo manha:Aonde?

Miro arrancando o lençol deixando a menina com frio:Hora essa,treinar!Tira esse pijama e põe o uniforme de treinamento,vou fazer o café.-e Miro saiu do quarto.

Tella se levantou e começou a se arrumar muito cansada,odiava exercícios mas,parece que hoje ela não ia conseguir escapar do treinamento...ia ter que brigar,correr,suar,se arranhar,socar...porcaria!Ela poderia ter sido discípula do Shaka,passaria o dia meditando,ou quem sabe do Mu...sua vida seria bem mais sossegada...mas,teve a infelicidade de ter o mestre mais elétrico daquele santuário,e o mais afobado para treinar a discípula...a primeira discípula.

Miro apareceu de novo no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã,ele deu um chute na porta e adentrou o quarto:OLHA O RANGO!-e tocou um pequeno gongo em miniatura.

Tella pondo a mão na orelha:Pra que isso?

Miro:Ora essa,pra você levantar,agora come tudinho.-começou a pegar a colher e enfiar o cereal com leite,pela boca da garota que mal tinha tempo de mastigar...em cinco minutos,Tella tinha sido forçada a engolir a gororoba preparada pelo mestre.Ela deitou na cama de novo,exausta.

Miro:LEVANTA!-ela pegou o travesseiro e socou na cara,ignorando o mestre.

Miro:É ASSIM?-e pegou um pé de Tella e puxou,fazendo com que ela caísse da cama e bate-se a cabeça...

Tella:Ai...Mestre!

Miro:Vamos logo,vamos correr,socar,chutar...uma coisa bem animada...vamos logo!Você é muito molenga,como pode ser a minha discípula?

Tella:E eu vou saber?

Miro:Vamos lìeu tenho uma novidade pra você,vamos treinar perto do lago,aula de natação...vou te explicar algumas coisas sobre a constelação de escorpião e podemos fazer algumas abdominais...o que eu acha?

Tella sarcástica:Ótimo mestre Miro.

Miro feliz:Assim que eu gosto,vamos nessa...

Bem,enquanto Tella caminhava tristemente para o doloroso destino que a aguardava,Na casa de Leão,a situação era um tanto quanto,diferente...

Amy:VAMOS LOGO MESTRE AIORIA...EU QUERO TREINAR!

Aioria com o travesseiro na cara:Ai...menina,você sabe que horas são...ainda é madrugada!

Amy:Não...são 10 horas...

Aioria:O que eu falei...volte a dormir,depois do almoço a gente treina.-e se cobriu com o cobertor,muito sonolento...

Amy descobrindo o mestre:LEVANTE!-ela subiu em cima da cama e começou a pular.

Amy:ACORDE!ACORDE!ACORDE!-e pulava cada vez mais forte na cama.

Aioria:PARE COM ISSO AMY...PARE!A CAMA NÃO É RESISTENTE...ELA VAI QUEBRARRRRRRRRRR...PLOFTTTTTTTTTTT...

Aioria e Amy foram para o chão,a cama se desmontou inteira,com o peso de Aioria e o pula-pula de Amy,a cama já era...não tinha como voltar ao normal...

Amy:ai...ai...erro de cálculo...ai...ai...

Aioria:VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Amy:A culpa é sua que não acorda...seu irresponsável!

Aioria:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...-e se levantou.-EU VOU ME TROCAR E NÓS VAMOS ARRUMAR ESSA BAGUNÇA,DEPOIS NÓS VAMOS TREINAR...E EU POSSO GARANTIR QUE VAI SER UM TREINAMENTO MUITO PUCHADO!

Amy:Ai,to ferrada...

Na casa do Deba,ele e Juliane já tinham acordado faz tempo,Deba gostava de treinar aos primeiros raios de Sol...E Juliane como era uma ótima amazona,adorou acordar cedo para respirar o ar da manhã...Eles estavam voltando para a casa de Touro,para tomar café da manhã com Calisto,eles saíram as presas,e não tiveram tempo de se alimentar...Quando chegaram Deba encontrou Calisto conversando com Shun animadamente,Calisto tinha se superado e preparou uma incrível café da manhã...

Shun:Juliane,Aldebaran!

Juliane abraçando o cavaleiro de Andrômeda:Shunzinho...tudo bom com você lindo?

Shun:Tudo bem...já se acostumou com a Grécia?

Juliane:Ainda acostumando...eu nunca vi tantos homens lindos com você junto...

Shun corando com o elogio:Você é muito simpática...Bom dia Deba!

Deba:Bom dia Shun,bom dia Calisto...

Calisto:Olá Deba!Vamos tomar café?-ela atravessou o salão com uma bandeja de pães pra oferecer a Deba...

Deba pegando um pedaço de pão e a encarando com ternura:Você ficou linda com essa roupa...fica melhor de cabelo preso.

Calisto feliz:Obrigada Deba...

Juliane:Se vocês me dão licença,eu vou me trocar...já venho.

Shun se servindo com um dos deliciosos pães que Calisto servia:Fique a vontade...-e Juliane entrou.

Quando ela entrou no quarto,a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar a blusa e ficar apenas com o sutiã,quando se virou para ir ao banheiro,deu de cara com...

Juliane:IKKI!-e se escondeu atrás de um biombo muito antigo que fazia parte da decoração.

Ikki:AH ME DESCULPE.-disse muito vermelho e tapando os olhos...

Juliane:O que você está fazendo aqui?-Disse já colocando a camiseta de novo.

Ikki olhando para o chão:Eu...eu...vim te visitar com o Shun só que,resolvi ver o seu quarto,sentei na cadeira e acabei pegando no sono...

Juliane muito envergonhada:E...e...até onde você viu?

Ikki ainda não a encarando:Como assim?

Juliane:Você sabe...você me viu semi-despida?

Ikki nervoso e suando frio:Bem...eu...vi sim...

Juliane:A sim...bem,acidentes acontecem...

Ikki:Pois é...desculpe-me,eu vou esperar na sala...

Juliane:Não!Pode ficar ai,é só você não vir aqui...eu me troco e você fica ai,ok?

Ikki:Tudo bem...

Juliane começou a se trocar,trocou as vestes de amazona por um vestido muito leve,enquanto se trocava começou a querer que o Ikki fosse mais ousado,sabe...não sentia nada por Ikki a não ser muita afeição e,sem contar,que a amazona não pode deixar de lado que Ikki era muito forte e atraente,tinha pudor e era um pouco tímida mas,por um momento,quis que Ikki invadisse o Biombo e o envolve-se em seus braços,começou a desejar suas carícias e seus beijos...um amor selvagem,que a consumisse por inteiro...Quanto a Ikki,elese sentiu estranho,não gostou de ter ficado vermelho e demonstrado vergonha,se sentiu impotente perante aquela situação embaraçosa mas,começou a conservar alguns pensamentos estranhos...e se ele a agarra-se?Seria incrivelmente perigoso,se ele a pega-se nos braços e a envolve-se,Deba,Shun e Calisto na sala e eles ali,se entregando ao amor...esses pensamentos martelaram em Ikki durante os três minutos que se seguiram...Mas,o medo da recusa pesava mais em sua consciência do que seus devaneios...

Juliane:Estou pronta..vamos?

Ikki:Vamos...e os dois seguiram para a sala para tomar café com os outros.

Perto do lago,Miro e Tella já tinham começado o treinamento...Ele explicou algumas coisas sobre o veneno do escorpião,sobre o cosmo,a constelação e seus pontos cósmicos...tentou ensinar Tella a dar uns golpes e por último,quando ambos já estavam muito cansados...

Miro:arf,arf...até que você se saiu bem hoje...

Tella ofegante:Que bom...e agora?Qual o próximo passo?

Miro:Natação...-ele tirou a camisa e pulou na água do rio,espirrando água por tudo quanto é lado...

Tella molhada:AI...PARA COM ISSO...

Miro:Por que?Você derrete com água...

Tella:Não é isso...

Miro:Frescura...-e mergulhou até o fundo deixando Tella completamente sozinha.

Tella se deitando na grama:ai,ai...esse Miro.-e começou a olhar para o céu e observar os pássaros lá em cima,quando uma sombra bloqueia o Sol e uma voz já bem conhecida aparece e encara...

Dite:bu...

Tella:Se a tentativa era me assustar,não conseguiu!

Dite:Droga,não tenho jeito pra coisa,posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Tella:Pode sim...não devia estar treinando Luna?

Dite:Deveria mas,ela já esta cansada de ouvi falar de rosas e seus perfumes...e onde está o irresponsável do seu mestre?

Tella:Nadando...ele sumiu...

Dite:Está gostando da Grécia?

Tella:Sim...não é muito parecido com a França mas,eu gosto.

Dite:Por que está sendo amazona se não gosta de treinar?

Tella:Meus pais me obrigaram a fazer exercícios físicos,e como eu ganhei muitos prêmios em hipismo e esgrima,eu acabei virando amazona...

Dite:Eu nunca conheci a França...conhece a Suécia?

Tella:Não...por que?Seu país natal?

Dite saudosista:É...quem sabe,depois que você se tornar amazona eu não te levo conhecer lá...

Tella:Seria ótimo

Dite:Não te incomoda ficar sozinha com um homem...

Tella dando um pequeno riso:Homem...Não!Por que?Deveria ter medo de você?

Dite se aproximando:Deveria!-e a encarou com aqueles espetaculares olhos azul piscina.

Tella:Pois não tenho,você é meu amigo...ou devo dizer,amiga...

Dite:Já foram te contar essas mentiras que eu sou gay!

Tella corando:Não..

Dite:Pois,eu posso assegurar que não sou...

Tella:Eu acredito em você...

Dite:Não estou certo que você REALMENTE acredita em mim,quer que eu prove?-e começou a se aproximar vagarosamente de Tella...

Tella envergonhada e desafiadora:Pois prove!

Dite sorriu e se aproximoudevagar de Tella,ele a puxou para perto de si,e a deitou lentamente no chão,acariciou os cabelos rosas e jogou seu corpo em cima do dela.Ele pode perceber que ela estremeceu,que a pele arrepiou e que o desejo e a incerteza faziam parte daquele jogo de sedução.Tella sentiu o cheiro das rosasde Dite e ele estava pronto para faze-lasentiruma sensação maravilhosa,uma sensação deluxúria,de desejo,de querer bem...de tudo um pouco.Mas,ao invés disso...ele estava pronto para beija-la porém,ele descobriu uma coisa...ela não era como as outras amazonas,que podia seduzir,usar e jogar fora...ele queria seduzir mas,quem estava seduzido era ele,pelo jeitinho de menina,Tella queria Dite,queria senti-lo...não tinha sentido isso até o momento,seu corpo o desejavamas,estava insegura...muito insegura.Ele começou a fazer o jogo do toque...passou a mão macia pelas suas costas,e começou a beijar seu pescoço,Tella nada fazia...na hora que ele foi beijá-la na boca...

Dite a soltando:Não...não posso...

Tella surpresa:Que?

Dite:Fique longe de mim.-e se levantou e ficou olhando para o lago,por que aconteceu aquilo?Por que?Era ele que tem que seduzir não serseduzido...Tella ficou confusa,irritada e encabulada,ela foi até a outra ponta do lago e começou a lavar o rosto...

Enquanto isso,no rio,Miro nadava entre as pedras do enorme lago,que contava com uma pequena cachoeira...enquanto nadava,parou para descansar em uma pedra,quando espiou entre a enorme pedra,pode ver Luna que admirava seu reflexo no lago.

Miro parou por um momento e a fitou,ficou lá a olhando: "Ela é tão egocêntrica quanto o seu mestre...hum,tive uma idéia".-Miro submergiu entre as pedras e cautelosamente para não fazer barulho,nadou até o lugar onde a garota estava...ela estava olhando muitos peixes coloridos,próprios da região quando percebeu que eles começaram a se dispersar...ela se reclinou mais perto para ver o que era quando...já era!Miro a pegou pelo braço e puxou para dentro d'água.

Luna que engoliu água:cof,cof...AH ESCORPIÃO...

Miro:HUAUHAHUAUH...o que foi?A pequena sereia não sabe nadar?

Luna:Cala a boca...-e começou a tentar a ir para a margem,porém não sabia nadar muito bem e o rio era fundo,começou a se afogar...Dite e Tella foram ver o por que da bagunça.

Dite:MIRO!TIRA ELA DAÍ...ELA NÃO SABE NADAR DIREITO!

Miro parou de rir e empalideceu:QUE?-ele se virou para ver se a achava,mergulhou e continuou a procurá-la quando finalmente a achou quase inconsciente no fundo do rio.Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a superfície...

Miro ainda dentro do rio,só que a colocando em cima da pedra:LUNA!LUNA!-e começou a tentar acordá-la.

Luna cuspindo a água e tossindo:cof,cof...ai,ai...

Miro tirou o cabelo da cara dela e colocou para trás:Você está bem?

Luna:Sim...eu...eu acho...

Dite e Tella acenavam para eles na margem,para que Miro a levá-se até lá.

Tella:COMO ELA ESTÁ?

Miro:ESTA BEM...NÃO SE PREOCUPE!-e se virando para a garota que ainda respirava ofegante e cansada deitada em cima da pedra.-Desculpe-me,eu não sabia...

Luna o encarando:A culpa não foi sua...quer dizer,foi...mas,eu sei que não queria me machucar...

Miro sorriu para ela e a envolveu em seus braços:Vamos até a margem?Posso te levar?-ela não respondeu nada,só abraçou o cavaleiro de Escorpião e colocou a cabeça em seu peito,como se ele pudesse protegê-la de todo o mal.Miro a fitou por um momento,cada vez mais tinha a sensação que conhecia aquela garota misteriosa de algum lugar...

Miro:Então vamos.-eles mergulharam de novo e a levou até a margem...

Dite colocando um casaco na pupila:Você está bem?

Luna:Estou...não se preocupem comigo,na verdade,eu tinha tudo sobre controle lá embaixo...

Tella:Luna,você afundou feito uma pia...

Luna:Nem tudo é perfeito...

Dite:Vamos,vamos para a casa de peixes.

E os dois caminharam para a casa de peixes,muito quietos e com passos lentos,cada um contendo sua cota de emoções por um dia...Enquanto Miro e Tella foram descançar um pouco para depois irem ao almoçar.

* * *

**N/A:**Ta ai outro capítulo...ficou meio grandinho mas,foi por que eu comecei a escrever e daí,já viu né...rsrsrrsrs...Não deu pra falar de todo mundo hoje mas,foi por que o Aioros ficou de namorico na ala hospitalar com Aspasie e eu tive que dar um pouco de destaque ao Aioros por que,de uma certa forma,ele sempre fica meio de canto nas Fics...então,ele mereceu que eu fala-se um pouco mais do casal XD.Eu queria falar uma coisa,eu acho que sem querer criei algumas "panelinhas" na Fic(Não são as 'panelas voadoras' Teffy XD),e eu não quero que elas existam,viva a democracia...tipo,tem o grupo das agitadas e o grupo das quietinhas comportadas,eu vou mudar isso,quero uma socialização igualitária,direitos iguais para todas!As cenas de atentado a casa dos douradinhos foi idéia da Sinistra,da Carola e de mais um monte de gente,estou colocando os créditos delas aqui...Vamos as rewiens pois,elas merecem...

**Juliane:**Ai,que bom que você gostou do outro capítulo,e espero que goste desse também...realmente,o Camus ta me saindo um mala,estragando o clima de todo mundo...tá na hora da namorada dele aparecer logo por lá senão,ele vai deixar todo mundo doido mas,eu adoro aquele Francês...Olha,a cena da borboleta foi baseado em cima de fatos reais,eu fiz isso uma vez...levei uma bronca mas,a borboleta era tão linda!Que bom que eu acertei...olha,eu fiz uma pequena ceninha entre você e o Ikki,espero que não tenha exagerado na "atração irresistível"...tentei seguir mais ou menos o que você me autorizou,nada muito fraco e nada muito forte...espero que goste e que não jogue pedras em mim...rsrrssrrs...Eu prometo tentar fazer aquela porcaria de MSN pegar no tranco mas,eu não sei não...acho que o problema é com o meu pc...eu vou tentar arrumar,pode deixar!Bjus!

**Mikage-Sama:**Você gostou da sua parte com o Shaka?Que bom!O meu objetivo é deixar todo mundo feliz(e namorar o Miro,é lógico XD).Você e a Yura não gostam da baranga desgraçada,FDP do cabelo roxo?Por que?huahuahuahu...dá pra perceber como eu "adoro" ela né...eu estava até combinando com a Teffy de tentarmos matá-la misteriosamente,vocês querem participar da operação: "Vamos salvar o mundo da Saori"...rsrsrsr...não,esse plano não vai dar certo,deixa quieto!Eu vou ter que ficar quieta nessa Fic,não vai ter jeito...meu objetivo não é matar Atena,pelo menos aqui...meu objetivo é fazer todos os cavaleiros acharem namoradas...Você é discípula do Camus mas,esse seu mestre tá de mal humor...mas,ele vai ficar bonzinho rapidinho...Bjus!

**Sinistra Negra:**Oi,tudo bom?Caramba...eu sabia que você tinha idéias mas,não tantas assim...eu gostei muito das sugestões e vou tentar colocar em prática mas,será que eu posso pedir um favor?Sabe,não se ofenda mas,o legal de se escrever a Fic é colocar os detalhes,os romances,o momento de comédia...enfim,a Fic é igual a um bolo,e a parte divertida é preparar,e eu quero pedir para,agora que eu tenho as idéias principais que você me mandou que me deixe leva-as a diante,deixa eu escrever o que vai acontecer,colocar as falas,eu me senti um pouco descartável a partir do momento que eu vi,que vocês já tinham tudo "pronto"...entendeu?Eu quero que continue me mandando idéias e sugestões se vocês tiverem mas,a parte de escrever as falas,organizar a bagunça geral eu gostaria que ficasse por minha conta e risco...espero que você não se zangue e compreenda como eu me senti...e pode deixar,lacinhos rosas nunca mais...e estou pensando em mandar o Sorento fazer uma visitinha pra você no santuário,pergunta se "papai Saga" vai gostar?Ele é ciumento...rsrsrrsrs...Bjus!

**Eloarden Dragoon:**Oi...viu?Você já apareceu na Fic...espero que o seu encontro com o seu sagitariano esteja a seu gosto.Espero que você não tenha ficado "ofendida" pela forma que eu descrevi o Aioros,é que ninguém quase fala dele e como eu já disse...ele merece destaque como todos os outros douradinhos!Obrigada pelos elogios,que bom que você gostou do outro capítulo e espero que goste desse também...heheheh...como foi o seu jantar com o Aioros?Bem,isso quem tem que saber é você..rsrsrsr...to brincando!Foi ótimo,vocês jantaram,conversaram e ele ligou uma música lenta e vocês ficaram dançando...dai,apareceu a Teffy(discípula dele)...e o clima já era,vocês ficaram a noite jogando truco e ele te levou embora pra sua "casa" no santuário...prometo mais cenas entre vocês dois,pode deixar!Posso fazer uma perguntinha...por que no final de um monte de rewien,as pessoas escrevem "Ja ne"?Eu não entendo...ficaria agradecida se você pudesse me explicar...a minha falta de cultura é incrível...rsrsrsrrs...Bjus!

**Carola Weasley:**Oie...tudo bom?Olha,como eu sei que vocês escrevem Fics de HP,eu peguei aquele trecho do 4º livro,só pra dar um estilo...rsrsrrsr...espero que goste!Ai,gostou da idéia do casório?Que bom...Shion está louco da vida por que não sabe se te agarrou de verdade,ou se foi em sonho...pode deixar que logo você vai acertar as contas com o "todo poderoso Shion"...rsrsrrs...cenas de ciúmes sim!Qual relacionamento não tem ciúmes?Vejamos o que eu posso fazer,ok?Bem,eu na minha idéia original,Shunrei ia ficar com Shiryu e Shun ia ficar com June mas,porém,no entanto,toda via...eu mudei de idéia!Agora,todos tem namoradas novas,quer dizer...menos Shiryu,ele vai ficar com a Shunrei...ninguém quis o dragão mas,a Shunrei agradece...ela AMA o moreno de coração...rsrrsrsrrs...Bjus!

**Yume:**Oi...realmente,no outro capítulo você não apareceu mas,nesse você já deu as caras...estou completamente sem idéia para fazer você e Saga um casal feliz,acho que falta mais clima senão,vai acabar caindo um pouco na rotina...se você tiver alguma idéia,me avise!Vasculhe uma "outra dimensão" dentro de você e se você tiver alguma idéia interessante que posso rolar entre você e o Saga,me avise,ok?Eu tentei fazer esse capítulo prestar mas,acho que não deu muito certo!Eu gostei de escrever o ouro,era um lado mais cômico,entendeu?Vou tentar voltar esse lado comédia mas,sem perder o romance,é claro!Bjus!

**Nebula-Chan:**Você acha que eu tenho carma pra comédia romântica?Eu tenho certeza!Eu já passei por cada uma por causa dos meninos que eu gostava,e ainda passo...ai,como eu sofro! Mas,enquanto isso,eu cuido do Miro aqui nessa Fic XD...rsrsrrsr...Realmente,Lolly e Alex estão se superando nessa Fic,você não tem noção do que elas vão aprontar...srrsrsr...Que bom que você está gostando.O que?Você acha que eu sou o que?Um monstro!Mas,é lógico que você vai voltar com a sua memória,tenho umas cenas muito lindas entre você e o poderoso Deba!A minha intenção é uma perda de memória temporária,desde o começo foi assim,não se preocupe...Você vai voltar para a sua revista e a fotografar as coisas,não dei muito destaque pra você hoje mas,você vai aparecer mais,eu garanto!Muito obrigada por todo apoio que você dá aqui nessa Fic...Bjus!

**Gemini-Sama:**Apesar de saber que a Poke não pode entrar na net por enquanto,eu vou deixar recado para as duas...MENINAS VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS!ADORO VOCÊS!Continuação da historinha...

Saga:Poke...para de chorar...

Poke:Não consigo...buaaaaa...ai,como eu adoro esse grego

Kanon:Betinha...Betinha...

Betinha:buaaaaaaaaaaaa...meninas,o Kanon é demais

Miro:buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Luna:Calma Miro,eu não queria bater em você foi sem querer...como é manhoso esse Escorpião mas é gostos...ops,quero dizer...simpático

Kanon:Affe...vamos tomar sorvete?Todos juntos?

As três:QUEM CHEGAR POR ÚLTIMO É A MULHER DO SEIYA!

Miro:Lá foram elas...meninas,esperem por nós...

Saga:Onde você vai Kanon?

Kanon:Eu não vou ser a mulher do Seiya...FUI!

Saga e Miro correndo:Esperem por nós...

Eu também tenho pena dos cavaleiros,eles vão sofrer na nossa mão...rsrrsrsr...to doida pra ler mais CAA...e ver vocês no Olimpo...

Bjus Manas!

**Amy-Lupin-Black:**Oi,tudo bom?Eu sei que você falou que você é bailarina e tem movimentos leves e gentis mas,sabe,eu não resisti em colocar o Aioria quebrando o nariz e nem em você quebrando a cama dele,cuidado com a Yura,não deve ter gostado nada de vocês dois na cama..rsrsrsrsr...E o pior é que,ela se vinga de você e de mim,então.. "vigilância constante"...acho que você vai entender por que eu falei isso...rsrsrrs...Nossa,outro ataque fangirlistico seu pelo meme,pode deixar,eu já mandei o máscara arrumar a toalha xadrez,os doces,os pães,e muito suco de uva pra vocês fazerem um piquenique ao por do Sol,e quem sabe,um passeio improvisado com um pequeno barco no rio do santuário,o que lembraria as gôndolas de Veneza,e você vai ver o máscara arrasar na arena de luta,o que vai relembrar muito o Coliseu,e as lutas de gladiadores da Roma antiga...vocês vão lembrar da Itália juntinhos...rsrsrrsr...Bjus!

**Eletric Libra's**:Minha irmãzinha querida que me odeia tanto e está tentando me liquidar,tudo bom?uhauhauhhuahuahauhuhah...você é louca,igual a sua irmã mas,lembre-se você nunca vai superar a minha loucura...UHAHUAHUAUHAUHUHAHUAHUAHUUHAUHAUHAHUAHUAUHAHAHUAHUAHUUHAHUAHUHUAHUAUHAHU...aquelas bem:

Eletric:Eu sou mais louca.

Luna:Não é...sou eu...

Eletric:Eu...

Luna:Eu...

To brincando,você sabe né?Eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você,vai aparecer daqui alguns capítulos,e eu não vou te contar o que é...rsrsrs...eu sou máMas,posso garantir que é muito bom...pode deixar,você não vai morrer antes de enfartar o Donko,e pare de maltratar o Donko,senão a Teffy vai bater em você..rsrrsrsr...Bjus!

**Teffy-Chan:**Oi minha nova amiga das Fanfics,tudo bom com a senhorita?Ai,muito obrigada por me deixar entrar na sua Fic,eu estou sem palavras...ow,quem é a alma?Eu não a conheço mas,vejo você falar dela um monte de vezes...Ai,eu vou fazer a Elena parar de ser malvada senão,Donkinho vai enfartar antes de vocês se acertarem...rsrrsrs...Hum,matar a anã do cabelo roxo?É uma proposta tentadora mas,que dessa vez não poderei concretizar...infelizmente!Mas,eu tenho algum plano em mente,só pra "irritar a Saori",que tal?Se eu realmente for escrever isso,eu te chamo para me ajudar..uhauhauhahuauuha...nós somos malvadas!rsrsrrsrsr...Te adoro Teffy...não suma!Bjus!

**Tella:**Oi,tudo bom miga?Obrigada por lembrar dos meu aniversário...quando é o seu aniversário?Me avise...pra mim deixar registrado!Dite gay?De onde você tirou essa...o meu mestre é muito macho,quando quer!XD...rsrsrrsrsr...ele pode parecer "delicado" mas,você vai descobrir logo que ele só parece,ele é um verdadeiro animal insaciável que você vai deixar ainda mais louco por que,vai tirar o corpo fora na hora H...rsrsrrs.Você viu?A sua animação para esportes não é muito diferente da minha,só que eu só fico mexendo com rosas o dia inteiro,ainda bem que eu não sou alérgica!E muitas cenas entre você e o Miro virão...ele vai fazer de tudo para te transformar em uma máquina de lua mas,acho que não vai dar certo...Tella,Dite mandou perguntar aonde vocês vão passar a lua de mel...Suécia ou França?XD...rsrrsrsrs...Bjus!

**Anjo Setsuna:**Eba!Leitora nova!SEJA BEM VINDA AO MUNDO LUNÁTICO DA LUNA-SENSEI...ENTRE,E FIQUE A VONTADE...rsrrsrsr...você já acompanhava a minha Fic mas,não conseguia mandar rewiens?Ai,tudo bem,eu entendo...e não me agradeça por ler a sua Fic,é um prazer pra mim...eu adoro as suas Fics,são legais!Continue escrevendo tão bem...e quanto as idéia,foi um prazer imenso ajudar!Estou esperando o próximo capítulo...Bjus!

**Lulu-lilits:**Oi,tudo bom?Luna chorando de emoção,eu vou ficar com o Muzinho?Sério?ai,eu vou desmaiar...eu AMO aquele tibetano lindo e fofo!Eeeeeeeee,você vai ficar com o Hyoga...agora eu estou só pensando em como você vai encontrar com ele,eis o mistério...mas,eu dou um jeito!Que bom que gostou do outro capítulo,espero que goste desse também!Sabe,eu queria te pedir uma coisa,você esqueceu de dar uma "característica de personalidade"...eu preciso saber como você é,entendeu?e também preciso que você de uma sugestão de como pode encontrar o Hyoga.Depois eu mando as minhas características via e-mail ou deixo uma rewien na sua Fic,ta dando erro pra mim entrar na sua Fic mas,vou ver o que posso fazer,ok?Bjus!

**Yura no Leo:**Oi,quanto tempo,ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...você gostou do capítulo?jura?Ai,que bom...ow,abre o olho,aquelas enfermeiras atiradas do hospital estão dando em cima do seu Leão,corre atrás...ehheheheh...Adoro muito as suas rewiens,muito obrigada pelos elogios...você percebeu que o Aioria tá se machucando muito nessa Fic,vou explicar por que,é pra ele ficar bem detonado e você ir lá cuidar dele...rsrsrrsr...mas,dias melhores virão para o cavaleiro de leão...Bjus!

**Maiah:**Ola...uma das escritoras que eu admiro está visitando a minha Fic,que honra...você gostou da idéia?Ai,que bom...sua Fic me ajudou muito na produção dessa aqui.E não sou eu que mereço Parabéns,e sim você por ter aquela idéia tão criativa...Parabéns e obrigada por ler a minha Fic...Bjus!

**Nana Pizani:**Oi,tudo bom!Você vai ler a minha Fic?Ai,que legal...uma escritora que eu admiro vai ler as loucuras que eu escrevo...quero escrever igual a você um dia,te admiro muito!Mas é lógico que pode participar...Bebê Shun é seu!Futura Nana Pizani Amamia...XD.Eba!Shun não poderia estar em melhores mãos...fico muito contente!Ele vai precisar de alguém pra consolá-lo pois,ele vai terminar com a June...ai,como estou contente...E não precisa agradecer ao meu apoio,é uma honra pra mim ler o que você escreve e ficar te irritando...rrsrsrsr...também te adoro!Bjus!

**Gabriela:**Oi,tudo bom?Por que você anda sumida?To esperando você se manisfestar pra poder começar a escrever sobre o Camus e você...Por favor,apareça e dê noticias!

Acabou...finalmente,quanta rewien...mas,eu não estou reclamando não!Podem mandar rewiens,que eu adoro...CONTINUEM MANDANDO REWIENS!Gente,eu queria dizer uma coisa,as inscrições foram encerradas DEFINITIVAMENTE!Vejam os resultados...

(**Seiya)-Saori**

**(Shiryu)-Shunrei**

**(Ikki)-Juliane-Chan**

**(Hyoga)-Lulu-lilits**

**(Shun)-Nana Pizani**

Gente,eu quero pedir,por favor,que vocês me falem o nível de relações que querem ter com os cavaleiros:por favor me avisem...nível café com leite,intermediário ou quase hentai...QUASE,pois eu não conseguiria escrever um...Obrigada pelo apoio.

**BJUS PARA TODOS DE QUEM EU NÃO FALEI HOJE EU FALO OUTRO DIA,MANDEM REWIENS**

**TCHAUZINHO...**


	9. hora do almoço!

Oi turma,voltei!Tudo bom com vocês!Espero que sim...

Bom,lá vai mais um episódio dessa bagunça que tem humor,agitação,confusão,muito romance...e tudo isso junto,dá a receita para deliciosas e envolventes histórias de amor...ai,ai...rsrsrrsr...que porcaria!Desculpa gente por ter que ler esse versinho estúpido é que propaganda é a alma do negócio e eu to meio boba depois do meu encontro com o Miro lá no lago...to babando...rsrrsrs...chega!

Mas,antes de mais nada:**ALGUÉM ENCARECIDAMENTE PODE ME RESPONDER O QUE ACONTECEU COM A NAMORADA DO CAMUS?A GABRIELA SUMIU!E EU ME ESQUECI QUAL DAS NAMORADAS É AMIGA DELA NA VIDA REAL(EU SOU UMA ATRASADA,NÃO LIGUEM)..ALGUÉM,POR FAVOR!ME AVISA O QUE ACONTECEU PARA ELA NUNCA MAIS APARECER AQUI POR QUE,SENÃO...EU SINTO INFORMAR MAS,CAMUS VAI GANHAR OUTRA NAMORADA...NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA,A MENINA SUMIU...SE ALGUÉM A CONHECER,POR FAVOR A AVISE...POR QUE EU JÁ FIZ DE TUDO,JÁ DEIXEI RECADO AQUI E JÁ MANDEI E-MAIL...**

Vamos para a Fic,e como eu sempre falo,bom namoro para vocês,e pra mim também...

* * *

" porta no fim do corredor,estou caminhando para ela.Abro a porta,que emoção...posso sentir meu coração disparar,por que estou muito curiosa,a mesma luz,o mesmo lugar...a mesma rosa vermelha,a cada dia que passa eu chego mais perto,já posso tocar a redoma,os choques não me machucam tanto,será que consigo tirar a redoma da rosa...que voz é essa me chamando?" 

Miro:TELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAA,VOCÊ SÓ DORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Tella caindo da cama:Ai,por que me acordou?

Miro:É hora do almoço...hoje temos que ir comer junto com os outros!-os olhos deles brilhavam marotamente e seu rosto estampava um sorriso maldoso.

Tella esfregando os olhos:Por que?

Miro:O Camus e o Shura vão fazer a comida,estou louco para ver eles naqueles aventais nos servindo...ai,Papai Noel veio mais cedo esse ano!QUE PRESENTE!HUAUHAUHAHUUHAHUHUAUHAHUUHAUHAUHUHA...

Tella desanimada ainda chateada com o que acontecera no lago:Não estou com fome...

Miro com o sorriso saindo do rosto:Mas,vamos Tella...vai ser divertido,por que não quer ir?

Tella afundando no travesseiro deixando uma pequena lágrima de tristeza escorrer e falando com a voz um pouco chorosa:Não é nada...

Miro se colocando do lado da discípula:Você está chateada desde que voltamos do lago,o que ocorre pequena Tella?-e começou a ajeitar os cabelos da discípula.

Tella:Já disse que não é nada.

Miro:Então por que está chorando?

Tella:Não estou chorando...

Miro erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca:Tella,você não me engana,vamos,me conte...

Tella agora erguendo o rosto com algumas lágrimas escorrendo:Ai Miro...

Miro abraçando a discípula e a protegendo como se fosse sua irmãzinha:O que foi que o Afrodite fez com você?

Tella assustada:Ele não fez nada...

Miro:Tella,você não precisa me contar se não quiser mas,lembre-se que se precisar de alguém pra conversar,estarei aqui...e um conselho,Afrodite é muito orgulhoso,adoraria ter uma garotinha como você caindo aos pés dele...não se deixe manipular por ele...nunca se apaixone por ninguém,não vale a pena...

Tella:Do jeito que você fala,parece que você nunca gostou de ninguém...

Miro:Guarda um segredo?

Tella curiosa:Guardo...

Miro:A alguns anos atrás,eu conheci uma garota que gostei muito e...e...bem,eu não vou te falar as partes impróprias...

Tella:Tudo bem...

Miro:Bom,aquela única noite significou muito para mim,muito mesmo,eu me iludi com aquela garota...e,quando acordei no dia seguinte,ela tinha sumido...

Tella:Que história triste,você não foi atrás dela?

Miro:Revirei a Grécia inteira atrás de uma pista que me leva-se até ela mas,nunca mais a encontrei...

Tella:Qual era o nome dela?

Miro:Não sei...

Tella o encarando:Não sabe?

Miro:Não...

Tella:E você não tem nada que te leve até ela...

Miro tirando do pescoço uma pequena corrente dourada que continha uma pequena lua:Só isso...(olha,eu sei que gente com colar de lua tá manchado mas,foi a melhor idéia que eu tive)

Tella:hum...quem sabe um dia você não a encontra de novo...

Miro:É,quem sabe...mas,lembre-se que acima de qualquer coisa,está você...não se magoe e não se torture por ninguém...-se levantando e indo para a porta.

Tella olhando com carinho para Miro:Ai Miro...

Miro recuperando o habitual jeito de menino sapeca:E mais uma coisa,se aquele maníacos das rosas tentar alguma coisa com você,me avise que eu vou lá e encho a cara dele de porrada!

Tella sorrindo:Ok!

Miro:Agora vamos,estou com fome!

Tella:Vamos lá...-e os dois começaram a rumar em direção ao refeitório do Santuário.

Enquanto isso na cozinha,um certo Francês estava enlouquecendo as servas com seus pedidos incomuns...

Camus:VOCÊS SÃO UM BANDO DE INCOMPETENTES!SHURA SEU IMPRESTÁVEL,VENHA ME AJUDAR A POR ORDEM NESSE PASTO,OLHA SÓ ESSAS CEBOLAS...VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS CAVALEIROS TEM DENTES DE CAVALO?NÓS NÃO CONSEGUÍMOS COMER UMA VERDURA DESSE TAMANHO E...SHURA SEU INÚTIL...

Shura cantando as servas:Então eu disse pra ele...EXCÁLIBUR!

Serva 1:Ai,como ele corajoso...

Serva 2:Ele é tão macho,tão homem,tão lindo...

Serva 3:Nossa,que músculos definidos...-e passou a mão pelo braço de Shura.

Camus:COMO É OPORTUNISTA E IDIOTA!

Shura abraçando as três criadas de uma vez:Camus,relaxa...vamos aproveitar!

Camus falando calmo mas,perigosamente:Tudo bem,eu sabia que não poderia contar com você mesmo...o que eu poderia esperar de um incapaz como você?

Shura largando as três as machucando sem querer:O QUE?

As três:AI...SEU CAVALO!BRUTOOOOOO!

Shura nem ligando para o que elas falavam e segurando Camus pela gola do casaco:REPITA ISSO SEU FRANCÊS METIDO!

Camus se soltando de Shura:Eu te chamei de incapaz,você não deve saber fritar um ovo...

Shura:Pois eu sou um grande cozinheiro da comida espanhola...

Camus debochado:Sei...

Shura:Que tal um desafio...

Camus o encarando:Qual?

Shura:Faça essas suas comidas de fresco,e eu faço as minhas deliciosas comidas Espanholas...o vencedor da melhor comida vira escravo do outro por uma semana...feito?-estendendo a mão para Camus.

Camus encarando Shura e apertando a mão dele tão forte,quase a quebrando:Feito!

Shura:Mãos a obra...-e cada um começou a preparar os mais variados tipos de pratos.Camus fazia maravilhosos pratos Franceses e Shura fazia seus temperos fortes e deliciosos...Shura começou a se preocupar com a aposta que tinha feito,e se perdesse?Camus também começou a se preocupar,quando estava preparando a comida e olhou para fora da janela,avistou uma figurinha que lhe agradou em ver...

Camus:Ei,você!Serva!

Calisto:Eu tenho um nome...

Camus:E qual seria senhorita?Perdão aos meus modos "madmoseile"!

Calisto:Me chamo Calisto...o que quer?

Camus:Você não é a famosa amiga do Deba que cozinha magnificamente bem?

Calisto encabulada:De fato,sou amiga do Deba!

Camus:Será que poderia me ajudar no preparo desses pratos franceses,ESSAS OUTRAS SERVAS SÃO UMAS INÚTEIS E NÃO ENTENDEM NADA DE CULINÁRIA...

Calisto sorrindo:Será um prazer!

Shura:EI!ISSO NÃO VALE!

Camus:Vale sim!

Shura:A É?-e foi na velocidade da luz até a casa de Áries.

Shura:Mu,sua discípula estÿ

Mu:Yuki está treinando...

Shura:Preciso da ajuda dela,é caso de vida ou morte...

Mu:Mas,o que houve?

Shura:Depois eu te explico Mu!Me empresta ela um pouquinho,ela cozinha bem?

Mu sorrindo e olhando para Yuki:Tem mãos de fada!

Yuki:Mu!

Shura:Tudo bem,por favor venha comigo!

Yuki:Mas,pra que?

Shura:Eu te explico no caminho,vamos!

Yuki:Posso ir Mu?

Mu:Claro que pode mas,leve um casaco,vai esfriar daqui a pouco...

Yuki:Vou pegar um casaco...-quando Yuki saiu,Mu teve uma conversinha com Shura.

Mu encostando Shura na parede com cara de bravo:Olha aqui,se eu ficar sabendo que você tentou alguma coisa com ela,eu vou atrás de você até no inferno e acabo com você...eu te capo!Entendeu?

Shura:Nossa,como o Mu é ciumento...rsrrsrsr...relaxa!Eu não quero fazer mal a ninguém...

Mu largando Shura:Assim espero.

Yuki:Pronto!Vamos?

Shura pegando o braço de Yuki:Demorou,vamos nessa...-e Lá foram eles preparar o almoço.

O Refeitório já estava lotado de gente,mais gente que em dias normais,todos queriam ver o resultado daqueles dois,será que vai dar certo?

Teffy:Acho que vai todo mundo passar mal hoje!Alguém avisou a área hospitalar que vamos receber um grande número de pacientes?

Mikage:Ah,isso por que você não comeu a comida do meu mestre,né Hyoga?

Hyoga:Ah sim,o mestre Camus cozinha muito bem!

Yura:Isso por que vocês não comeram a comida do Shura,aquilo é que é comida apimentada!

Teffy:Vamos ver no que isso vai dar...

Dite:Posso me sentar aqui com vocês?

Teffy:Claro,senta ai!

Dite:Obrigado.

Nesse momento,entram no refeitório Saga,Kanon,Kassumi e Alex.Saga já vai logo chegando perto de Alex e a segurando pela mão.

Alex:Ei Saga,me solta!

Saga:Está doida,olha quanta gente...quer se perder e entrar para a lista de crianças desaparecidas?

Alex:-.-"

Kanon:Você tinha que vir com uma saia tão curta?

Kassumi:Não está tão curta assim...me deixa!

Kanon:Aqueles idiotas de prata não tiram o olho de você,faça o favor de se cobrir.

Kassumi:Ah,me poupe!

Teffy:Alex,Kassumi!Venham aqui!

Alex:Será que pelo menos me sentar no refeitório com as minhas amigas eu posso?

Saga:Pode mas,antes...-e abraçou Alex.

Alex:Sa-sa-ga,para com isso,ta todo mundo olhando...

Saga:A minha garotinha não precisa mais de mim para comer,que lindo!Onde eu estive todos esses anos?Eu fui ausente!Eu não vi o seu primeiro passo,a sua primeira palavra,o dia que você entrou na escola...eu não vi nada...buaaaaaaaaaaa...

Alex:Ai,meu Zeus!Saga,tudo bem,eu vou superar isso...agora,dá licença eu vou almoçar.

Saga:Não beba suco gelado,mastigue a comida 40 vezes antes de engolir,coma brócolis e espinafre pra ficar fortinha...

Kassumi puxando Alex:Vamos logo antes que ele comece a chorar de novo...

Alex:É!Vamos!

Kanon:Saga,controle-se!

Saga:Ta,ta...vamos comer...

As mesas estavam divididas assim:

1ª mesa-Miro,Tella,Donko,Shion,Marcella,Shaka,Aioria,MM e Aioros.

2ª mesa-Teffy,Dite,Mikage,Hyoga,Yura,Alex,Kassumi,Mu.

3ª mesa-Shun,Elena,Ikki,Juliane,Deba,Luna,Shiryu,Saga,Kanon.

Mais gente entra no salão,entre eles duas garotas:Lolly e Amy.

Lolly:Olha lá...não tem mais cadeira sobrando na mesa da Alex,do Hyoga,do Dite,da Kassumi e das outras...

Amy:Estão quase todas ocupadas...

Lolly:Não,sobrou aquela perto do SHION!

Amy irônica:Dá pra você berrar mais alto!

Lolly:Eu não vou me sentar ali...

Amy:Por que?Tá todo mundo ali...

Lolly:Não quero falar com o Shion!

Amy:Por que?

Lolly:Outra hora eu te explico mas,vamos sentar em outro lugar!

Amy:Não tem mais lugar,a não ser que você queira se sentar com aqueles cavaleiros de prata tarados que estão olhando pra gente com uma cara esquisita...

Lolly:Droga!Deveríamos ter chegado mais cedo...

Amy:Vamos sentar lá mesmo,tem dois lugares sobrando,um do lado do Shaka e outro do lado do Shion!.

Lolly:Vamos embora,por favor!

Amy:Tudo bem.-elas deram meia volta e já estavam saindo,quando:

Shion:LOLLY!AMY!VENHAM AQUI...

Amy falando baixo:E agora?

Lolly:Agora não tem jeito,vamos até lá...-as duas se sentaram um de cada extremidade da mesa.Amy fez questão de se sentar do lado de Shaka para que Lolly tivesse que se sentar com Shion.

Shion:Lolly,por que você está tão irritada comigo?

Lolly:Não estou irritada.-agora ela levantou os olhos,resolveu que ia tratar Shion como sempre o tratou,não ia ficar intimidada,não era disso...ia ficar por cima,não ia deixar Shion brincar com ela.

Shion:Pois parece...

Lolly recuperando o tom habitual:Eu não estou irritada com você,eu não me irrito com facilidade...

Shaka:Marcella,não coma muito...você precisa aprender que comida é desnecessário para sua vida,o mais importante é a paz interior...

Donko:Não exagere,comer também é importante...corpo são,mente sã.

Marcella:Ai,por favor...eu estou morta de fome,concordo com o Donko...

Elena na mesa ao lado:Você concorda com esse ultrapassado?Eu não concordo com ele em nada mas eu não trocava de mestre por nada...eu adoro o meu mestre Donko.

Shiryu:Elena,como você é falsa,ontem mesmo você disse que o mestre Donko parecia um velho chato.

Elena:Seu dragão dedo-duro,você quer ser o queridinho do mestre!-.-"

Shiryu sínico:Eu?Nunca!Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas...

Donko:Ei,duas crianças...parem de brigar!

Shiryu e Elena:Você não manda na gente.

Donko:Os discípulos de hoje não tem mais respeito como antigamente...-.-"

Mikage:Droga!Eu estou com fome...

Dite:Eu também...-disse massageando a barriga.

MM:Caspita!Io quero manjare...

Deba:Cadê a Calisto?Eu estou preocupado com ela,ela evaporou,nem sinal dela!

Luna:Relaxa,ela deve saber se cuidar,eu não me lembro de conhecer alguma Calisto.

Deba nervoso:É...bem...é que...ela é tímida!

Juliane:Na verdade,ela fala pelos cotovelos mas,cozinha como ninguém e é uma ótima pessoa.Relaxa mestre Deba,daqui a pouco ela ta ai.

Deba:Será que um grupo de Ets assassinos seqüestrou a Calisto?-música de suspense.

Aioria se esquivando da cadeira e dando um tapa na cabeça de Deba:Não delira...não delira...

Deba:Ui...pare com isso...

Saga:Na minha opinião o Camus vai ganhar...

Kanon:Eu aposto no Shura...

Teffy:Mais será o possível que essa comida não vem...eu vou desmaiar desse jeito.

Donko ouvindo a conversa e falando:Se você desmaiar eu te socorro.

Elena ouvindo o que o mestre disse:Ai,que meigo!O mestre Donko tem uma namorada...rsrsrs...

Shiryu apontando para a mesa dos cavaleiros de prata:Você ta falando do mestre Donko?uhauhauh...olha pra mesa dos cavaleiros de prata,tem um acenando pra você...

Elena vermelha olhando para o cavaleiro de prata que fazia movimentos frenéticos com a mão:Er...bem...

Teffy:Olha só...

Donko completando:A Eleninha tem um namoradinho,que cuti-cuti...

Elena:Podem rir seus chatos,eu não ligo...e o pior é que nem bonito ele é,se ainda fosse...

Donko,Teffy e Shiryu se matando de rir de Elena que ficou super sem graça da situação.Shaka pedia educadamente para Yura.

Shaka:Yura,troca de lugar comigo?

Yura:Por que?

Shaka:Eu quero conversar com a Mikage...

Yura:Caramba...quando vocês vão casar?

Mikage vermelha:Como assim?

Yura:Vocês não se desgrudam...o Shaka só fica atrás de você.

Shaka:Não...não é isso...-disse encabulado.-Eu não falo com a Mikage faz muitos anos,eu tenho que colocar o papo em dia.

Yura:Eu também não falo com a Mikage faz vários anos e não estou reclamando.

Mikage:Vai logo Yura...

Yura:Hum...vou pensar e...

Aioria:Yura,troca de lugar com o Shaka e senta aqui do meu lado...

Yura animada:Shaka,o lugar é todo seu.-e se sentou do lado de Aioria e Amy.

Dite acenando para Tella:Tella,posso falar com você?

Miro olhando bravo para ele:Ela não tem o que falar com você.

Tella:Eu não quero falar com você!

Miro:Viu só?

Dite:Mas,Tella,eu TENHO que falar com você.

Tella:Sinto muito...

Teffy:Olha,sem querer me meter mas,já me metendo...

Aioros:Intrometida...

Teffy:-.-"

Aioros:Desculpe...

Teffy:Fala com ele logo de uma vez e depois,vocês vem almoçar.

Tella:Depois...depois eu falo com você.

Dite:Mas eu...

Luna segurando o mestre pelo braço:Depois ela fala com você...

Dite:Mas,...

Luna:Dê tempo ao tempo...

Dite se conteve,fechou os olhos e depois se sentou.

Miro:Ah...mostramos pra ele...-ele viu que Tella lançou um olhar de censura sobre ele.

Miro:Que foi?

Tella:Ai,esquece,olha...Saori chegou.-e de fato,a deusa chegou acompanhada por Seiya,usava o mesmo vestido tradicional de sempre.Os cavaleiros se levantaram e fizeram uma reverência.Mas,nenhuma amazona fez menção de fazer o mesmo.

Shion:Meninas,você também tem que fazer uma reverência!

Lolly:Por que?

Amy:Desculpe...eu não me curvo pra ninguém...

Luna perplexa:Me curvar?Isso é tão humilhante,me nego...never...

Elena:Digo o mesmo...

Dite:Luna!

Teffy:Me abaixar pra anã do cabelo roxo..mfmfmfm...-Aioros tapou a boca da discípula.

Miro:Tella,se curve para Atena...

Tella dando de ombros:Eu não...

Saga e Kanon:Meninas...

Kassumi:N-U-N-C-A

Amy:Concordo plenamente...

Mikage e Yura nem fizeramquestão de se justificar,não reverenciariam ninguém,nem mesmo uma deusa...na visão delas,não era Atena que elas reverenciavam e sim,Saori Kido.

Seiya:Vocês não vão se curvar para Atena por que?

Juliane:Por que não achamos justo,não aceitamos esse tipo de tratamento...

Marcella percebendo que o clima estava ficando tenso,sabiamente tomou uma atitude(discípula do Shaka,tem a quem puxar XD):Não vamos fazer reverências mas,podemos cumprimentar...boa tarde Saori.

Saori um pouco irritada:Boa tarde Marcella.

As outras percebendo que,por mais horrível que fosse,teriam que fazer algo,afinal de contas,era a deusa que elas serviam...então,cada uma foi cumprimentando,cada uma a sua maneira.Não que não gostassem de Atena,até gostavam,era a deusa a que se prontificaram a proteger mas,nem todas apoiavam Saori Kido.

Shion tentando amenizar o clima:hehehe...vamos almoçar?

Saori:Vamos sim Shion,vamos sim...

Nesse momento,a porta da cozinha se abriu e de lá saíram dois cozinheiros nada comuns...

Camus:Bonjour messie e madmosseile,quero que fiquem a vontade e degustem da mais deliciosa culinária francesa...-ele trajava uma roupa toda branca e usava uma tradicional roupa de cozinheiro com um lenço azul(pra combinar com os olhos XD) amarrado no pescoço e chapéu.-o que tenho as oferecer é nada mais nada menos do que os melhores pratos de Paris,a cidade da luz,a cidade Del'a Amor.

Shura:Ah,cala a boca Francês fresco,observa só como um profissional apresenta seus produtos.-esse trajava uma roupa de cozinheiro também,com direto a chapéu,lenço vermelho.-Senhoras e senhores,apreciem o melhor da culinária espanhola,pratos apimentados e com um sabor especial,diferente de tudo que vocês já comeram na vida.As receitas são caseiras,das tradicionais famílias da cidade de Madri.Aproveitem essa maravilha da culinária Espanhola.

Camus:E quando terminarem.-disse tirando um bloco de notas e distribuindo nas mesas.-vocês vão dar uma nota pra comida mais gostosa...ou a Francesa,ou a Espanhola.

Mu:Shura...onde está a Yuki?

Shura:A Yuki está na cozinha me ajudando com o preparo da comida.

Mu:Shura,seu tratante!

Shura:Pega leve Mu...daqui a pouco eu devolvo a sua Cinderela pra você novinha em folha.

Mikage e Hyoga:Aeee Camus!Já ganhou,já ganhou,já ganhou!

Camus:Meus fãs!

Yura com a bandeirinha:Vai lá Shura!Mostra com quanto de pimenta se faz um guisado...

Elena:Eu só quero ver se a comida Espanhola vai estar a altura...

Tella:Olha lá Camus,capricha na comida Francesa,conto com você para defender a nossa pátria.

Elena:E...Shura...

Shura:Si...

Elena:Vê se não estraga tudo!

Shura:Muito obrigado pelo apoio -.-"

Elena:Que é isso,disponha!

Shion:Que o festival gastronômico comece.-e foi assim,primeiro foi Camus que serviu a comida,com o apoio de Calisto,a comida tinha ficado dos deuses...

Shun:Camus...o que é isso?-ele apontou para um pequeno montinho de comida que se centralizava no meio do prato,era bem pequeno e enfeitado.

Ikki:Isso ai é a entrada?

Camus:Não,é um dos pratos principais...

Mu:Me perdoe Camus mas,isso aqui não mata a fome de ninguém...o que dirá do Deba?

MM:É verdade...rsrsrrsr...vai morrer de fome!

Deba:Fica na sua macumbeiro...

Aioros:Pois,eu gostei dessa coisa...é gostoso...

Tella:Camus,está divino...

Camus orgulhoso de sua criação:Obrigado Tella.

Miro:Hãn...qual desses garfos eu uso pra comer isso?-tinha entorno de uns 7 garfos para cada lado do prato,o salão tinha sido preparado especialmente para a ocasião.

Marcella:Você usa esse aqui...

Miro:hum...tem certeza?

Marcella:Sim,tente comer com isso...

Miro:Mas, quanta coisa de fresco,viu!

Saga gritando para Alex que estava do outro lado da outra mesa...

Saga:ALEX!QUER QUE EU CORTE A SUA CARNE?

Alex escorregando para baixo da mesa:Não,diz que isso não está acontecendo...

Saga se levantou e foi até onde Alex estava:Essa carne está um pouco dura,deixa que eu corto pra você.-e jeitosamente começou a picar em pedaços bem pequenos a carne de Alex.

Mikage olhando intrigada para o seu prato:E agora?O que a gente faz com isso?

Hyoga:Bem,vamos comer...e...

Camus:Estão gostando meus discípulos?

Hyoga colocando um pedaço na boca de uma vez:Hum...tá ótimo...

Mikage:O que é isso?

Camus:Uma receita tradicional da França,se chama Corcovan...(não sei escrever,não me atirem pedras)

Hyoga engoliu tudo e depois,com muita dificuldade disse:Deli...cio...so...Camus.

Camus feliz:Que bom que os meus discípulos gostam do que eu preparo...

Mikage:Vamos Hyoga,tá gostoso...

Hyoga:Bem...eu não curto muito comida francesa...

Yura:Bem...até que ta gostoso...

Luna:Perfect...very well...

Tella:Lê magnific...

Shion:Esta delicioso.-conclusão,todos adoraram a comida de Camus,estava perfeita mas,ainda não experimentaram a comida de Shura e Yuki...

Shura:Hora da comida Espanhola...-e começou a ser servido,lindos pratos enfeitados com cheiros deliciosos...

MM:Eu prefiro a comida do Shura.

Amy:Digo o mesmo...

Elena:Eu tenho que admitir que ele cozinha bem,ele faz um filé à parrila mucho bueno...

Yura:Está dos deuses...

Aioria:Também acho...

Juliane:Droga!A gente tem que escolher um dos dois?

Aioros:Estou sem palavras...

Shiryu:Hum...a comida é um pouco pesada.

Saga com lágrimas nos olhos,por causa da pimenta:E apimentada...

Kanon:Pra mim ta ótimo.-e comia com gosto.

No final do almoço,faltava uma coisa...

Camus:Agora a sobremesa...

Deba:Eu acho que vou explodir...

Ikki:Eu também...

Shura:O doce que eu vou servir se chama Bolo de conhaque...-disse orgulhoso.

Camus:HÁ,isso por que você ainda não provou o meu Petit Gâteau.

Lolly:Bem..agora é hora de comer as comidas mais gostosas...

Donko:Elena,não coma demais,depois nós vamos treinar...

Elena:Ta,ta...-depois de tudo pronto e de todos estarem satisfeitos...Yuki e Calisto saiam da cozinha...

Yuki:Então?Ficou bom?

Calisto:Que trabalheira...mas,valeu a pena!

Yuki:Concordo plenamente,trabalhamos feito doidas mas,ficou bom!

Camus:Ora da contagem dos votos...TODO MUNDO ESCREVENDO!

Shura:Isso ai...-os 2 estavam muito nervosos,não queriam ser escravos um do outro.Depois de recolherem os papéis,foi a hora de fazer a contagem dos votos,que terminou assim:

Yuki:Ta empatado!

Camus:Como?

Shura:O que?Não pode ser...a minha comida é muito mais superior...

Calisto:Ai,deixem de ser chatos!

Shura:E agora?

Camus:Eu exijo uma revanche.

MM:Alguém...segurem esses doidos...ai...

Aioros:Eu não agüento nem mais uma azeitona...

Alex:Ai,eu não agüento mais...

Lolly:Estou com sono...

MM:Pois pode levantando dona Lolly,agora tem o treinamento...

Lolly:Nem morta...

Dite:Luna...levante-se...temos que treinar...

Luna:Não...eu não vou treinar...não vou...

Elena:Pois eu quero treinar...

Donko:Oh não...

Elena pegando Donko pelo braço e o arrastando para porta:Vamos,temos que treinar...

Donko se segurando em uma pilastra:Não!Não!Mil vezes não!

Elena:A é...me lembrei de uma coisa,já venho.-e foi na direção de Lolly.

Elena:Preciso falar com você e com a Alex...

Lolly,Alex e Elena foram conversar em um canto afastado...

Yuki:hum...

Juliane:Que foi?

Yuki:Sabe,por algum motivo eu tenho a estranha sensação que vamos ter problemas...

Juliane:Sem paranóia...

Marcella provocadora:Shura,você ficou um mimo com essa roupinha...rsrrs...

Shura aceitando a provocação:É...eu sei que sou gostoso de qualquer jeito...e que você é louca por esse meu jeito...

Marcella rindo:Que piada...você é desprezível.

Shura passando a mão pelo rosto da garota:Acha mesmo?

Marcella:Acho.-e se afastou para treinar com Shaka.

Shaka:Mikage,você nunca mais foi me visitar na casa de Virgem...

Mikage:Shaka,eu fui para a casa de Aquário faz 4 dias...

Shaka:Mesmo assim...ah,eu tenho que treinar a Marcella.

Camus irritado passando pelos dois:Vamos logo Mikage,teremos um longo dia de treinamento...

Mikage:Ele ta de mal humor,que sorte a minha...tchau Shaka.

Shaka:Tchau!Marcella,vamos lá...temos muito sobre o que meditar...

Marcella:Vamos mestre Shaka.

MM:Aquela Lolly ta muito abusada,quem ela pensa que é para me deixar esperando...

Enquanto isso,as três conversavam...

Elena:E então?Quando vamos começar o plano contra a Luna?

Lolly:Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Alex:Afinal,ela é sua irmã...

Elena:É só uma brincadeirinha...nada demais...

Alex:Vamos ter que dar um tempo,vai ficar muito na cara se todo dia uma casa sofrer um ataque...

Lolly:Vamos dar uns três dias e depois começamos,ok!

Elena:Tudo bem...

Bem,vejamos,enquanto isso,Máscara aguardava impacientemente por sua discípula,Lolly.

MM:Eu cansei de esperar...Lolly,você não vai ter treino hoje...e...-ele avistou Amy que estava correndo atrás de Aioria para o treinamento...

Aioria:Vamos logo,venha...

Amy:Estou indo...

MM:Psiu!Amy...-a chamou discretamente enquanto Aioria continuava a andar sem olhar para trás,nem percebendo que a discípula parou de segui-lo.

Amy:Oi máscara!Tudo bom?

MM:Onde está indo?

Amy:Treinar...

MM:Não quer fazer algo mais interessante?

Amy desconfiada:Tipo o que?

MM:Tem um lugar aqui no santuário que me lembra muito a nostra Itália,venha,vou te mostrar.-e a segurou pelo braço.

Amy se deixando levar:Máscara,não sei se devo...

MM:Vamos lá...o leão supera...-e continuou a puxar Amy pelo braço mas,não com força e sim,delicadamente para não machucá-la.

Aioria percebendo que Amy não estava atrás dele:Amy...Amy...AMY!-ele viu que ela estava "fugindo" com Máscara...-não,você tem que treinar.-e ele já corria para alcançar os dois.

Amy:E agora?

MM:Agora corre.-e os dois começaram a correr desabalados com Aioria atrás dele.

Miro vendo a situação resolveu fazer uma "boa ação",ele colocou o pé na frente fazendo com que Aioria caísse no chão,ajudando na fuga dos dois.

Aioria:Droga!

Miro:uhahuahuahuhuahu...

Aioria não percebendo que Miro tinha provocado sua queda:Do que você está rindo?

Miro:De nada...

Aioria:Ela vai ter que voltar pra casa de Leão ai,ela vai ver...-ele seguiu rumo a leão,provavelmente para consultar um livro de torturas medievais,estava muito bravo.

Miro continuou a rir, e finalmente percebeu que um par de olhos castanhos o encarava.

Miro:E então?Vai me repreender?Vai falar que agi mau,pois pode falar.

Luna:Francamente,é esse o juízo que você faz de mim?Olha,eu achei super legal o que você fez e eu não sou a super certinha ouviu...eu,acho que as vezes eu faço um juízo errado de você...eu queria que começássemos do zero.-ela estendeu a mão para Miro.-Amigos?

Miro dando a mão para ela:Amigos!

Lolly:Cadê o meu mestre?

Miro:Digamos que ele foi dar um passeio,e está bem acompanhado.

Shion:Lolly,preciso falar com você,pode me acompanhar até a 13a casa?

Lolly:Ok..-e rumaram em direção ao templo de Atena.

Enquanto isso,um pouco distante dali,Dite e Tella andavam entre as construções antigas.

Dite:Então?Podemos conversar?

Tella:Não temos nada pra conversar...

Dite:Tella,ousa...eu...eu...da pra você me encarar.-e a segurou pelo braço de modo que ficassem bem próximo um do outro.

Dite:Escute,eu agi como um animal,faltei com respeito a você e só sai na última hora por que,por que...não achei justo com você.-ele continuou a se aproximar dela,a encostando na parede.

Tella:Pare com isso Dite!Acho que precipitamos as coisas..

Dite:Venha comigo...tenho uma coisa para te mostrar...

Tella:Por que eu deveria confiar em você depois de tudo que me fez?

Dite:Por que se eu fosse tentar alguma coisa já o teria feito!Pense bem...já estamos em um lugar deserto,eu sou mais forte que você.Mas,eu te respeito Tella...o que fiz antes foi um ato imprudente,comportei-me feito um boçal.Peço que me perdoe,não vamos acabar com uma amizade que começou tão pura e vai terminar por um motivo mundano.

Tella: "Então era isso,não significou nada pra ele,era só um motivo mundano,melhor assim".-ela continuou quieta sem nada a dizer.

Dite:Venha comigo Tella...por favor,vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Tella o encarando muito irritada,então ele completou:

Dite:É uma surpresa...-ele estendeu a mão para ela.-vamos minha amiga.-nossa,como doía para Dite dizer aquilo,ele aceitou ser seu amigo para não perdê-la de vez.Tella aceitou acompanhá-lo mas,não deu a mão para Dite.

Tella:Vamos então.-disse andando para frente.

Dite murmurando e sorrindo:Mas como é teimosa...

Bem,enquanto isso,dois Italianos chegaram a margem de um lago.

Amy ofegante:huahuauh...eu...eu...estou morta!Ele vai me matar quando eu voltar para leão...

MM:Ele não vai te matar,eu não permitiria,lutarei comele se necessário.

Amy rindo:Oh...Dio mio,que hombre forte e corajoso...

MM fazendo posse:Você não tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo?Todos no santuário me temem...

Amy:Eu não tenho medo de você mas,você deveria ter medo de mim.

MM a encarando:É mesmo?Nossa...é melhor eu ir embora antes que ela acabe comigo e não achem o meu corpo...

Amy:Não precisa,estou de bom humor...vou te poupar por hoje...

MM debochado:Nossa...quanta bondade...

Amy:E então,o que você gostaria de me mostrar?

MM:Venha comigo...-ele a levou até uma margem do rio onde tinha algumas canoas.

Amy:Madona mia...mas,eu não sabia que o santuário tinha essas coisas...

MM:O santuário tem muitas coisas que você nunca poderá imaginar...eu sei que esse barco não é uma gôndola e nem esse lugar me lembra Veneza mas,que tal se fossemos andar um pouco.

Amy:Por mim tudo bem.-Máscara empurrou o barco para o rio e depois ajudou Amy a subir no barco,ele fez questão de remar sozinho,era forte que fazia isso sem esforço algum.

Amy deitou-se no barco,colocou uma mão pra fora e ficou tocando a água com a ponta do dedo.Ela não encarava Máscara,simplesmente se contentava em observar seu lindo reflexo refletido sobre a água.

Máscara guiando o barco:E então?

Amy:Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?

MM:Só conto se você não contar para ninguém...

Amy:Prometo...

MM:Carlo...

Amy:Carlo,que nome bonito...

MM:Que bom que você gostou...-ele parou o barco.

Amy:Por que paramos aqui?

MM:Para descansar um pouco...-Máscara começou a tentar se ajeitar para reencostar a cabeça na outra extremidade do barco,Amy percebendo o desconforto do cavaleiro de Câncer.

Amy envergonhada:Quer...quer...colocar a cabeça no meu colo?-disse se levantando.

MM:Você é incrível..-e deitou a cabeça no colo de Amy.Ela começou a acariciar seus curtos cabelos,o olhando com ternura.Ele se sentiu tão calmo,tão protegido envolto nos braços de Amy,que adormeceu ali mesmo.Deixando Amy sozinha a contempla-lo e a lembrar de tua querida Itália,matavam saudade de lá juntos,como se fossem um só,tinham tanta coisa em comum...

E finalmente,chegou a hora do treinamento na casa de Gêmeos,Alex e Kassumi estavam doidas para treinar...

Saga:Vamos,o treinamento de hoje consiste no seguinte...vocês saem daqui da casa de Gêmeos e correm até o rio,o atravessam e trazem a bandeira que está lá do outro lado,os dois cavaleiros de gêmeos tem uma espécie de competição entre si...eu quero ver quem é mais rápida...e depois vamos começar o combate corpo a corpo...podemos começar?

Alex:Vamos logo,estou doida para começar...

Kassumi:Se prepare para comer poeira...

Alex:É o que vamos ver...-as duas eram muito amigas e já tinham eram bem amigas porém,o sentimento de competitividade estava presente entre as duas,como se cada uma fosse um lado da mesma moeda...lembravam muito com Saga e Kanon quando jovens...

Saga:E lembre-se Alex,o importante é competir...

Kanon:Esqueça essa asneira que você ouviu,o importante é vencer,é dominar...para que ninguém nunca te acorrente no Cabo Súnion...

Saga:Podemos esquecer isso por um minuto...vamos lá...1,2,3...JÁ!

E as duas começaram a correr desabaladas,até chegar no lago Alex estava na frente,corria muito e por isso sabia controlar sua respiração de modo que não se cansasse tanto,diferente de Kassumi que não conseguiu ser tão rápida,escorregou no limo de uma pedra e caiu e seus mestres os avisaram,não parem para se ajudar então...Alex continuava a correr mas,olhou para trás mas,nunca parava...sempre pra frente.

Quando chegaram no lago,o negócio mudou...Kassumi pulou na água sem pestanejar e saiu nadando como um peixe,Alex ficou presa no lodo da margem do lago e demorou um pouco para sair...o rio tinha 3 Km de extensão(lembrando que elas são amazonas especiais e elas conseguem nadar tudo isso)...e então,lá foram elas,sempre nadando...Kassumi chegou primeiro na margem,pegou a bandeira e continuou a nadar...Quando Alex chegou,Kassumi já estava voltando...ela pensou em congelar a água e fazer com que ela não se mexesse mas,se conteve,ia ganhar por mérito...Continuou a correr mais rápido do que antes e continuou a correr.Alex nadou tanto que as duas chegaram juntas a margem e corriam em igualdade,na linha de chegada...

Kanon:VEM KASSUMI...VEM KASSUMI...

Saga:VAMOS LÁ PEQUENA ALEX,VEM...

As duas deram o melhor de si mas,quem chegou na frente foi Kassumi,por uma diferença de 1 segundo.

Kassumi quase desmaiada no chão de tanto correr:Eu...con...conse...gui...

Saga:Na próxima você ganha Alex,lembre-se do que eu disse,o importante é competir...venha,vou trazer uma toalha para se secar...

Kanon pegando Kassumi no colo:Muito bem garota,vem...você foi muito bem...vamos lá para dentro,vamos...você precisa descansar.-Kassumi desmaiou em seus braços,muito cansada.

Alex:Eu fracassei...-disse triste.

Saga:Você fez um ótimo tempo,e outra,ainda temos muita coisa para aprender,vou te transformar na melhor amazona que esse santuário já viu.-Depois de algum tempo,Saga e Alex foram treinar o combate corpo a corpo.

Saga:Olha aqui,primeiro você tem que saber em que ponto acertar,vamos,me ataque...você vai lutar comigo antes de Kassumi para assim,derrotá-la.

Alex foi para cima de Saga que desviou com facilidade,ela no entanto,deu um salto carpado para trás caindo atrás de Saga e lhe passando uma rasteira. Esse cedeu e caiu de joelhos mas,pegou o pé de Alex e a arremessou para a parede,ela caiu mas logo se recompôs e continuaram a luta...Saga tentou lhe dar um soco mas,ela deteve sua mão,quase quebrando seu punho.Ele pegou o outro braço dela e a arremessou de novo.Ele começou a provocá-la.

Saga:Há...esse é o seu melhor?Fraca...não vai durar nem um minuto numa luta contra cavaleiros de prata.

Alex:Eu sou uma amazona de ouro...

Saga:Não,você é uma vergonha...fraca...inútil.-ela começou a ficar com um ódio mortal de Saga,ela passou outra rasteira em Saga que caiu no chão,ela subiu em suas costas e torceu seu braço para trás,o deixando imobilizado.

Alex irritada:QUEM É A FRACA AGORA?

Saga com o tom paternal de sempre:Excelente!Ninguém nunca conseguiu me imobilizar o braço...nem meu mestre...

Alex:Obrigada.-e soltou Saga e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar...ele pegou o braço da garota e a fez cair no chão.

Saga:Você ainda precisa comer muito arroz com feijão para me vencer...

Alex:Ei,não vamos mais treinar?

Saga:Vamos sim mas,antes vamos beber alguma coisa...estou morto de sede.

Alex:Que tal uma corrida?

Saga:Você não ganha de mim...

Alex:Veremos.-e os dois se colocaram em disparada em direção a gêmeos.

No riacho,próximo a casa de libra,uma discípula muito irritada já estava deixando seu mestre de cabelo em pé.

Donko:Elena,sinta a natureza,olha só que cachoeira linda...imagine que você e a cachoeira e você são um só...

Elena:E quando eu vou treinar de verdade?

Donko:Você já está treinando de verdade...

Elena:Mas,eu quero correr,nadar,socar,bater,elevar meu cosmo...

Donko se levantando:Ok!Você venceu...você quer só aprender a socar,lutar,bater,você não quer a essência da verdadeira amazona,você só quer ser uma máquina de luta...

Elena:Seja o que for,podemos por favor lutar!

Donko:Tudo bem Elena,primeira coisa,eu quero que você concentre toda sua força e de um soco nessa árvore.

Elena:Você quer que eu quebre a mão?

Donko:Concentre o pouco cosmo que você tem e tente rachar essa árvore,o que eu duvido muito por que eu demorei anos para poder cortar uma árvore.-Elena deu seu melhor soco na árvore e sua mão começou a sangrar.

Donko:Viu?Eu falei que não adianta e..-ele parou de falar,um racho enorme se formou onde Elena bateu e árvore caiu no chão partida em duas.

Elena:Consegui!Eu não acredito!

Donko:Bem...foi,foi sorte!Venha,vamos passar para a luta com varas...

Elena:Varas?

Donko:Sim...-e atirou um pedaço de pau,um bastão para Elena.

Donko:Essa arte consiste em derrubar o inimigo com a força bruta,não tem nada de místico nisso,é só me atacar a pauladas.

Elena:Na verdade mestre Donko,a luta com bastões é uma arte muito antiga mantida pelos antigos samurais,é elevar o seu espírito de luta se revelando,sua verdadeira essência para a arte marcial...

Donko:Õ.õ

Elena:Ei,eu tenho cabeça ta...eu sei a essência das coisas...

Donko:Ta,vamos lá...-e se iniciou a luta,os dois começaram a se atacar com os bastões.No começo Elena apenas se defendia,depois começou a atacar.Os dois estavam se machucando muito,o mestre acertou uma paulada nas costas de Elena e ela tinha acertado uma em seu pescoço.Era uma questão de honra para os dois,ninguém queria perder para o outro,ninguém queria ceder...até que depois de 2 horas de pauladas e hematomas,os dois caíram no chão completamente exaustos...

Donko:Nada...nada mau...

Elena:Obrigada Mestre...

Donko:Vamos...vamos descansar...

Enquanto isso no sala do mestre...

Shion:Lolly,preciso falar com você...é importante...

Lolly:Diga Shion...

Shion:É que...eu...

* * *

**N/A:**Mais um capítulo,mais um...não é do meu feitio terminar uma Fic assim mas,foi necessário...um pouco de suspense,espero que gostem desse capítulo.Gente,eu provei as duas comidas (a francesa e a Espanhola) e não posso escolher entre um e outro...teve que dar empate... 

**Sinistra negra:**Oi Sini,posso te chamar assim?Graças a você o capítulo ficou hilário,não precisa se desculpar...eu entendo,eu me descontrolo também e acabo escrevendo demais nas rewiens.

Não se sinta mal...se não eu também vou ficar,veja bem,eu gosto de receber idéias...pode me mandar mas,como eu disse,só deixa eu escrever,me dá a idéia principal e eu escrevo os detalhes,só isso...Agora,vamos ver...já no próximo capítulo vai acontecer o ataque dos sonâmbulos...rsrrs...graças a minha querida irmã que me adora...uhahuahuahu...Eu também adoro HP,li todos os livros e estou esperando o próximo que,seu eu não me engano,sai no meio desse ano na Inglaterra,peguei aquela frase do 4º livro de propósito...só pra dar um "charme"...rsrrs...E você já começou a treinar,e você perdeu da Kassumi dessa vez,espera os próximos capítulos...rsrrsrs...Bjus!

**Carola Weasley:**Oie...não,eu não fiquei brava com a Sini eu só queria escrever melhor a situação.Bem...o Shion não apareceu tanto dessa vez mas,foi por que eu me empolguei em escrever o jantar...rsrsrs...dai,num deu!Gostou da minha cena com o Miro?Eu também ADOREI XD...rsrsr...ei,que história é essa de grego molhado?-.-"Brincadeirinha...XP

Dite está saindo um ótimo sedutor mas,devo admitir que me precipitei um pouco,eu queria fazer o Dite com a Tella irem mais devagar,uma coisa mais fofa mas,não resisti e desatei a escrever,agora eu vou fazer o casal andar com mais calma.Eu tenho uma história diferente para cada casal,inclusive para o seu amor,o mestre do santuário,pode deixar que vocês dois tem muita coisa pra viver juntinhos...e pode escrever rewiens grandes se quiser,eu adoro...Bjus!

**Teffy-Chan:**Oi Teffy,tudo bom?Ah é..esqueci...OI Alma,tudo bom com você também?Nossa...que legal,gostei das duas mas,eu fiquei com medo da alma...Luna se encolhendo na cadeira.Então você gostou de tacar o sapato na cabeça das pessoas?Que legal!Que tal da próxima vez você jogar um abajur...rsrsrs...espero que goste do capítulo de hoje,e logo você vai começar seus momentos mais íntimos com Donko...o problema vai ser escrever sobre ele e você,pra mim é um desafio,vocês são muito diferentes,se você tiver alguma idéia para me ajudar com relação a isso,eu agradeço...Bjus!

**Rossete:**Oi...pra falar a verdade,eu até sei nadar mas,não nado muito bem...não posso competir por uma medalha olímpica...rsrsrrs...Esse Um está te influenciando?Na minha opinião é você que está transformando o Um..olha só como ele ta atirado...essa história vai acabar em namoro,ou noivado?ou quem sabe casamento?rsrsrs...veremos...desculpa,você não apareceu muito dessa vez mas,não teve jeito,eu prometo que dá próxima vez você vai aparecer bem mais...desculpa!Que bom que você gosta do que eu escrevo,fico muito contente...eu também gosto do que você escreve,quando você vai postar mais um capítulo das amazonas de ouro?To curiosa...Bjus!

**Juliane-Chan: **Oi Juli(posso te chamar assim?),não...eu não conheço esses sites mas,quando eu puder(é que eu ando meio ocupada)eu vou fazer uma visita,pode deixar...Então,dei mais destaque pro Aioros por que ele merece mas,nesse capítulo de hoje acabei esquecendo um pouco ele...não dá pra trabalhar todos os casais ao mesmo tempo,no próximo capítulo pode deixar que você e o Ikki vão desenvolver mais esse romance...gostou da parte do Camus e Shura?Graças a Sinistra(Alex)...e um toque meu,é claro mas,a idéia principal foi dela...Bjus!

**Tella:**Oi miga!Tudo bom com você?DESCULPA...Luna se encolhendo atrás da cadeira...você tem todo direito de ficar brava,eu inverti tudo,era pra você fugir na hora H,não o Dite mas,sabe o que é...eu não resisti...eu me precipitei e acabei fazendo você e o Dite indo logo aos finalmente...mas,eu vou consertar isso...e você vai fugir dele na hora H,pode deixar.Realmente,acho que o Miro vai ter que me dar umas aulas de natação mas,não agora,no momento ele está muito preocupado com o treinamento da nova discípula...rsrrsrs...e você acha que eu vou morrer?Eu ainda tenho muito que te irritar,vocês(você,Miro e Dite)ainda vão ter que me agüentar por muito tempo..rsrrs...Bjus!

**Nana Pizzani:**Oi moça!Tudo bom?Infelizmente não foi nesse capítulo que você entrou,eu ia colocar mas,ia ficar muito grande,além do que,seu irmão Máscara,está no meio de um passeio romântico relembrando a Itália...rsrrsrs...Adorei a situação que você colocou,vai ficar muito legal,bebê Shun está ansioso para sua visita e estou honrada pela minha Fic está nos seus favoritos,obrigada por mandar sua opinião com relação ao trio da alegria,eu não sei,acho que vou deixar o trio da alegria intacto,na verdade,eu não sei de nada mas,vou pensar no que você sugeriu,obrigada Nana...Bjus!

**Mikage:**Aqui está a continuação...e o remédio para o mau humor do seu mestre tem nome e se chama Gabriela e sumiu,é você que é a amiga dela não é?Tenho quase certeza...por favor avise ela pra aparecer aqui,o mau humor do Camus aumenta a cada dia...que bom que está gostando...fico feliz...Bjus!

**Amy-Lupin-Black:**Você gostou de quebrar a cama do Oria?Que bom...pra você,por que a Yura não gostou...rsrrsrs...Olha,eu não pude adicionar você no meu MSN por que ele não funciona,quando aquela porcaria copeirar comigo eu te adiciono,ok?

Gostou do seu passeio "semi-romantico" com o meme?rsrsrrs...estou pensando em fazer você chamar ele assim mais pra frente,que tal?Eu não fiz nada muito meloso por que senão,não fica muito com a cara dele...vocês vão se seduzir aos poucos...rsrsrsr...Bjus!

**Eloarden Dragoon**:Eu juro que tento fazer o melhor possível para fazer os capítulos,praticamente um capítulo por semana...heheheh...gostou do seu jantar com o Aioros?É por que você ainda não viu nada...vocês tem muita coisa pra viver juntos,e logo você vai ser transferida para ser a médica das amazonas...rsrrs...,obrigada por responder o que significa Já ne...Bjus!

**Eletric Libra's:**Minha irmãzinha peste que eu adoro tanto...rsrsrrs...adorei a sua rewien...e eu não vou falar a surpresa que eu tenho reservado pra você mis tarde..rsrsrrs...O kiki ta passando umas férias no santuário pra relaxar do stress e eu fui salva nos braços do meu deus grego que eu amo tanto...ai,ai...rsrrsrsr...uhahuahuahu,meu mestre ta se dando bem,sem falar do ikki...obrigada por todo apoio que você sempre me dá em todas as minhas Fics...Bjus!

**Anjo Setsuna:**A Calisto é incrível...eu também adoro ela...ela ta cuidando do Deba direitinho...rsrrs...pois é,ninguém quis a Susie...rsrsrrsr...mas,a Shunrei agradece,ela adora aquele moreno lindo!Obrigada por responder o que significa Já ne...Bjus!Obrigada pelo apoio!

**Taurus Guill:**Realmente o santuário precisa de confusões,e a do Shura e do Camus ficou especial...que bom que você gostou...e é sempre um prazer comentar na sua Fic,que é uma das melhores que eu li...Bjus!

**Yura:**Ai,eu tenho medo de você...olha o que você fez com o Camus...coitadinho...rsrsrs...claro que pode me chamar de Lu,gostei,cada um me chama de um jeito mesmo...rsrrsrrs...ai,a relação entre você e Aioria vai se fortalecer ainda mais,depois que a Marin for dar umas cenas de ciúmes...rsrsrrs...e pode bater em todas aquelas enfermeiras abusadas...elas merecem...Obrigada pelo apoio fico feliz por saber que você está gostando!Bjus!

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio de quem eu não falei hoje eu falo outro dia**

**Kissus**

**Já ne (entrei nessa moda de falar "até mais" em japonês...rsrrs)**


	10. O romance está no ar!

Ola meus fiéis leitores,como vão vocês?Quanto tempo,peço que compreendam a minha demora,estive envolvida com alguns problemas de saúde mas,já estou bem e pronta para retomar as minhas obrigações com a Fic...desculpa a demora.Caramba!Quanta polidez...oi turma,tudo bom?Voltei pra postar o capítulo,espero que gostem,deixe-me avisar uma coisa...Gabriela,a namorada do Camus,entrou em contato comigo por e-mail e disse que não desistiu do Francês...bom Gabriela,seja bem-vinda,é o que eu posso dizer...lá vamos nós:(erros de acentuação e coerência com o texto a culpa não é minha!)

Blblalblabla-fala normal

(Blábláblá)-fala da autora

"blablablabalaba"-pensamento

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala do mestre...

Shion:Lolly,preciso falar com você...é importante...

Lolly:Diga Shion...

Shion:É que...eu...

Shion ficou ali parado por uns 5 minutos,escolhendo cuidadosamente cada palavra que ia ser pronunciada.Esse pouco período de tempo,era muito constrangedor para ambos.Lógico que Lolly estava nervosa...o que aquele homem ia falar com ela?Shion começou a imaginar o que poderia acontecer dependendo de como ele falasse...(ATENÇÃO:AGORA,AS CENAS A SEGUIR SÃO CENAS IMAGINADAS PELO SHION!)

Shion:Lolly,preciso falar com você...é importante...

Lolly:Diga Shion...

Shion:É que...eu...Lolly,por um acaso eu te agarrei um dia desses?

Lolly:O que?E você ainda não se lembra...seu canalha,cretino,cafajeste!-ela se levanta e dá um tapa na cara de Shion fazendo ele cair no chão...

Shion: "Não...é melhor eu não perguntar dessa forma...e se eu..."(INÍCIO DE OUTRA CENA IMAGINADA POR SHION!)

Shion:Lolly,preciso falar com você...é importante...

Lolly:Diga Shion...

Shion:É que...eu.

Lolly:Não Shion,não diga nada...não to com paciência para ouvir os seus discursos...o que você quer me dizer?E pare de me enrolar...fala logo que eu to com pressa!

Shion:Lolly...o que aconteceu no dia da cerimônia,quando eu tive aquele ataque de stress?

Lolly:Você deu um chilique e caiu feito uma casca de banana no chão,eu quase quebrei a minha coluna pra te levar pro quarto e cuidar de você!E nem um "obrigado Lolly" eu recebi!Eu te odeio Shion!Odeio!-ela mete um tapa na cara de Shion que cai no chão sem entender nada.

Shion: "Decididamente,a Lolly não é tão revoltada...hum,e se eu..."(MAIS UMA CENA DA IMAGINAÇÃO DO SHION)

Shion:É que...eu...Lolly,eu sei de tudo.-ele pega as flores do vaso que estava em cima da mesa e entrega a Lolly.-Eu sei a loucura que eu fiz e que eu desgracei a sua vida e acabei com os sonhos de sua juventude...Lolly,eu assumo a minha responsabilidade,se quiser,eu me caso com você ao por do sol...

Lolly:Shion,do que você está falando?Não aconteceu nada entre você e eu,somos amigos...e se corrermos,nós poderemos dar uma nadada no lago antes que a noite caia...

Shion:A sim...vamos logo...-e os dois descem para o lago,para aproveitar o dia como bons amigos.

Shion: "É...Lolly tem a cabeça aberta...pode ser paranóia minha...hehehe...e se não for?E se eu realmente tiver agarrado ela?Ta bom que a Lolly é bonita,é simpática,é divertida,é alegre,quando eu estou do lado dela eu me sinto nas nuvens e...mas,não!Imagina se ela ia querer alguma coisa comigo...Vamos Shion,você tem o seu charme...o seu encanto...o seu...seu posto e obrigação como mestre do santuário e não pode se afastar das obrigações por causa de uma garota...

Lolly na frente do Shion,estalando os dedos para ver se ele acordava:Alô!Terra para Shion!Terra para Shion!Shion!

Shion "acordando de seus devaneios":Ahãn?Ah...oi Lolly,o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Lolly:Ah não...Shion,você bebeu?Você tava falando comigo até agora...disse que queria falar uma coisa importante...

Shion:Ah é...desculpe Lolly,eu...eu "sai de órbita" por alguns minutos...eu vou lavar o rosto,já venho.-ele se levanta e vai até o banheiro para se olhar no espelho e criar coragem.

Lolly: "Eu tenho quase certeza que ele quer falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia...também,eu sou muito esperta...deveria ter ficado e aproveitado pra tirar uma lasquinha dele e...ai Lolly,que horror!Não deveria pensar assim...você não pode se aproveitar dele só por que ele é bonito,inteligente,amigável,amável,respeitável,charmoso,gosto...er...quero dizer,bem apanhado e...será que ele gosta de mim?Bom acho que a pergunta é se eu gosto dele...aquele beijo que ele me deu foi muito bom,eu me senti esplendida,feliz,desejada,amada...me senti única!Senti que ele era o único que me podia fazer feliz...então,isso só pode ser uma coisa...atração física!Imagina se eu vou me apaixonar pelo Shion que é tão estressado...affe,Lolly,cai da real...você gosta dele...não!Não gosto não!Não posso gostar!-e Lolly continuou sua incansável briga com sua consciência...enquanto Shion estava no banheiro,lavando o rosto...

Shion jogou a água sobre seu rosto,molhando um pouco as vestes e a franja.Ele ergueu a cara e olhou para o espelho...nossa,estava com um olheira terrível!Depois de passar algumas noites em claro,refletindo sobre o assunto que mais lhe afligia...teria que resolver isso hoje,pelo bem da sua saúde!Ele secou o rosto em uma macia toalha de algodão...e voltou decidido para a sala.Lolly estava deitada em um divã,com a cabeça apoiada no braço do estofado e fazia cara de entediada com a situação.

Shion: "Ela não vai me manipular,não vai me controlar,ela não pode ter tanta influência sobre mim assim":Lolly!-chamou tentando demonstrar superioridade.

Lolly ergueu os olhos com cara de criança:Sim?-ela perguntou agora,um pouco nervosa.

Shion empalideceu,e sentiu que o estomago revirava e que tinha alguma coisa dentro da barriga,ele tinha mais coragem para lutar com 200 guerreiros do que falar seus sentimentos para ela...ele não conseguia bancar o super todo poderoso Shion com ela,não conseguia!Como isso era insuportável...como Lolly percebeu que Shion não conseguia falar nada,por mais que se esforçasse,ela tomou as rédeas da situação,se dependesse de Shion,os dois ficariam olhando para a cara do outro o dia todo.

Lolly:Shion!Eu sei o que você quer falar comigo!

Shion nervoso:Sa-sabe?

Lolly:Olha...eu vou falar tudo e depois você me interrompe ok?Olha no dia da cerimônia você desmaiou feito uma casca de banana quando a Juliane chegou por que você percebeu que era mais um problema inacabável...eu e o Ikki te levamos para o quarto e eu cuidei de você daí...você tava delirando e do nada me agarrou...eu fugi de você por que..nem eu sei o por que...e eu estou sem falar com você direito desde aquela hora por que achei que estava brincando comigo!Pronto eu falei tudo!Eu vou entender se você me falar que não passou de uma loucura de momento por que aquele beijo não significou tanto assim pra mim e...e...eu acho que é só!-ela terminou de falar completamente ofegante,disse tudo direto e não parou para respirar.(o texto está sem vírgulas para demonstrar que Lolly falou tudo de uma vez e não parou para respirar,isso não significa que a autora da Fic é uma completa ignorante quenão sabe colocar vírgulas!-.-")

Shion olhava para ela completamente encabulado e disse:Sinto muito Lolly!

Como assim?Sinto muito Lolly!Era isso?Não era bem isso que ele devia falar,ele devia falar uma coisa mais...romântica,poética,ousada.

Lolly respirou fundo e disse:Bom,acho que já acertamos nossas contas,não passou de um mal entendido...eu vou para a casa de Câncer...tchau Shion!-e já estava saindo quando:

Shion:Lolly espera!Eu...eu...tenho que te falar que...-uma criada entra no local,completamente exausta de tanto correr.

Criada:Senhor Shion...oh,desculpe,não sabia que estava acompanhado!

Shion muito bravo pela intromissão:O que você quer aqui?-disse ríspido.

Criada:Mil perdões mas,você tem aquela reunião com Atena agora à tarde.

Shion:Mas,será que eu não tenho um minuto de paz nesse santuário!Lolly eu...

Lolly:Vai lá Shion...outra hora a gente se fala...

Shion:Eu não vou desistir de terminar a nossa conversa,pode esperar!-disse firme,ele estava parado na porta e já ia embora quando voltou e falou no ouvido de Lolly:Eu não vou desistir de você.-deu um último sorriso para a amazona e foi rumo ao encontro da deusa,deixando Lolly completamente sozinha e feliz.

No interior da floresta,um casal andava entre as folhagens...

Dite:Vem Teella...anda mais rápido!

Teella:Calma Dite...calma!Pra onde vamos?

Dite:Você verá quando chegarmos lá...mas,garanto que vai valer a pena!-os olhinhos azuis piscinas de Dite brilharam de tal modo,que deixava o mais belo dos cavaleiros completamente perfeito!A oitava maravilha do mundo estava puxando Teella cada vez mais para o interior da floresta...até que...eles chegaram em uma área muito estranha.Estranha por que,não tinha mais floresta!Era descampado...era uma enorme campina verdejante de vegetação rasteira e muitas flores.O santuário era realmente admirável,era um lugar de segredos ocultos e um deles,era aquele lugar.Teella parou admirada.

Teella:Essa é a minha surpresa?

Dite:Não...a sua surpresa é um pouco mais adiante,está atrás daquela colina!-ele apontava para um morro ao longe.

Teella olhou desanimada:Vamos demorar muito para chegar lá...

Dite:Não necessariamente...

Teella:O que?-ele a pegou no colo de um movimento rápido.

Dite:Um conselho,feche os olhos para não se sentir enjoada!

Teella fechou os olhos mas,pode sentir um vento gelado e cortante passar cortando os braços de pele alva.

Dite:Pronto,vou colocar você no chão!Mas,não abra os olhos!-ele colocou a mão sobre os olhos da amazona,em cima da máscara,e começou a levá-la.

Teella:Nossa,quanto suspense!Posso ver?

Dite:Agora pode!Veja!-ele tirou as mãos sobre os olhos dela revelando a Teella uma surpresa incrível...

Teella:Dite...eu...ahhhh...EU NÃO ACREDITO!-ela estava olhando para um enorme estábulo,onde tinha 15 lindos cavalos das mais variadas cores.-mas,como tem um estábulo dentro do santuário?

Dite:Não estamos mais dentro do santuário...esse é um terreno que fica atrás daqueles enormes montes de pedra.

Teella:E como lá pode ser tão diferente?Aqui tem tanto verde e lá a coisa que mais tem são pedras!

Dite:Você vai ficar querendo discutir pedras?Olha só os alazões que eu trouxe para você olhar...que eu saiba,você gosta de hipismo,não é?

Teella:Sim!

Dite:Então,venha ver...vou te mostrar todos...-ele a puxou pelo braço mais uma vez e a levou para mais perto dos animais.

Teella:Por que tem tantos cavalos?

Dite:Eles estão a "serviço" do santuário...nunca se sabe quando vamos ter uma guerra ou um ataque surpresa então,os cavalos nos servem de apoio...apesar,que nunca precisamos usá-los para fins críticos.

Teella:Quem cuida deles?

Dite:Tem funcionários que trabalham nisso...mas,o expediente deles acabou por hoje e a grande maioria já foi embora.Quem fica aqui é o velho Antônio que fica naquela casa ali.-ele apontou para uma pequena casa que lembrava um chalé e ficava em cima de uma outra colina.-ele cuida dos cavalos.Mas,essa hora,deve estar dormindo feito uma pedra!

Teella:As cinco da tarde?

Dite:Eles acordam muito cedo...melhor para nós,Temos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos...

Teella ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele.Ele logo completou...

Dite:Para ficarmos juntos com os cavalos...

Teella:Ahhhh...sim!

Dite começou a apresentar um por um dos cavalos,era uma incrível variedade de raças...Teella estava encantada pois,adorava cavalos e adorava hipismo,Dite acertou em cheio na surpresa...

Teella:Qual é o nome desse cavalo aqui?-ela chegou perto de um cavalo originário da França.Era inteiro cor de caramelo com a crina levemente dourada...

Dite:Seu nome é caramelo(que criativo não!XD)!É o mais dócil de todos...gostou?

Teella:Ele é lindo!-ela chegou perto dele e começou a fazer carinho no animal que permitiu e ficou todo animado quando Teella começou a penteá-lo com uma escova especial para o trato dos cavalos.

Dite:Venha,quero lhe apresentar o meu cavalo preferido...-ele a levou até o final do enorme corredor e chegaram até o lugar que o enorme cavalo negro se encontrava.Era muito bonito e tinha sido muito bem tratado,de longe,podia-se ver que era um cavalo de raça e de puro sangue.

Teella:E esse?Como se chama?

Dite:Ébano!Ele é muito rápido...é cavalo de corrida...uma beleza não é?

Teella:É sim...Dite,eu quero montar...

Dite:Teella...eu não sei se...Shion não pode saber que estivemos aqui,é proibido!Na verdade,eu estou mostrando um lugar secreto para uma menina que eu conheço a,no máximo,4 dias!

Teella:Dite...por favor...você vai em um,e eu vou em outro!

Dite:Nem pensar...

Teella:Vamos...eu adoraria apostar uma corrida com você...apesar de saber que eu ganho de você!

Dite:Provocações não funcionam comigo!Estou acima disso.-disse fazendo pose.

Teella:Por favor!-ela fez uma cara tão suplicante que Dite não resistiu.

Dite:Eu sou um idiota de fazer o que você quer!-disse já colocando a cela em ébano enquanto Teella colocava uma cela em caramelo do outro lado do estábulo.

Tella:Não!Você é legal por me mostrar esse lugar lindo e ainda por cima,me deixar montar.

Uma meia hora depois,os dois já estavam em cima do cavalo e correndo muito rápido.Eles revezavam os cavalos e Dite perdeu todas as corridas para Teella,que saltava com o cavalo por cima de algumas pedras deixando Afrodite admirado.As horas foram passando,e quando se deram conta,já passava das9 da noite.Os dois estavam devolvendo os cavalos para o estábulo e se despedindo dos animais.

Teella:Não se preocupe caramelo,eu volto logo pra gente brincar de correr mais um dia desses.-o animal relinchou em sinal de aprovação a idéia.

Dite:É...acho que...podemos voltar aqui de vez em quando mas,Teella,eu tenho que te pedir uma coisa...

Teella:Fala!-disse acariciando,agora,ébano.

Dite:Não conte isso para ninguém...

Teella:Nem para o Miro?

Dite:Ele já sabe desse lugar mas,não acho que ia ser muito bom,se Shion souber...vai dar muito problema,para mim e pra você.

Teella:Hum...nem pra Luna?

Dite:Muito menos a Luna...não quero imaginar ela procurando esse lugar no meio da floresta e se perdendo...do jeito que ela é...

Teella:hum...nem para a Juliane,a Yura,a Teffy,a Mikage,a Yuki,a Alex,a Elena ou a Lolly?

Dite:Pra ninguém!Ninguém mesmo!Isso é um segredo nosso,ok?

Teella feliz:Ok...

Nesse momento,eles ouvem a porta do estábulo sendo aberta...Dite pega Teella pelo braço e a puxa para se esconder.Era o senhor Antônio que tinha ido ver se tinha alguém no estábulo pois,tinha ouvido barulhos.Os dois foram devagar e bem abaixados para fora do estábulo.Dite pegou Teella no colo para que juntos,fizessem uma viagem rápida na velocidade da luz.E entrou na floresta para voltarem para suas casas.

Mais 7 dias se passaram e as amazonas estavam péssimas...é lógico que estavam felizes por estarem ali mas,estavam literalmente,quebradas!

Yuki teve fortes febres e dores de cabeça terríveis graças a força mental que estava desenvolvendo.

Juliane foi atingida por uma pedra que foi jogada pelo seu mestre para que ela pegasse.

Alex e Kassumi tinham sido obrigadas a brigar entre si a semana inteira.

Máscara fez com que Lolly limpa-se todas as 287 máscaras que decoravam a casa de câncer.

Amy sofreu mais que todas as outras,Aioria não gostou da fuga da discípula e a obrigou a cumprir prisão domiciliar por 4 dias,pelo menos,foi assim,até Máscara aparecer na casa de leão e ameaçou destruir a casa se aquela situação continuasse.

Marcella foi atacada por um cachorro do mato quando Shaka fez questão que ela entrasse em contato com a natureza e medita-se perto da toca do animal.

Donko estava matando Elena de tédio que não agüentava mais olhar a cachoeira.

Miro acordava Tella todos os dias para correr 100 voltas ao redor da casa de Escorpião,isso as 4 da madrugada.

Teffy estava aprendendo a disparar arco e flecha mas,de acordo com a teoria do mestre,primeiro ela deve ser o alvo,conclusão,ela passou dias correndo das flechas disparadas por Aioros para seu treinamento.

Shura estava ensinando Yura a quebrar tijolos com as mãos,o que a fez aparecer muitas vezes na semana na ala hospitalar.

Mikage estava a beira de uma crise de hipotermia quando seu mestre,acidentalmente,quase a congelou quando estava ensinando seus golpes.

E Luna estava com as mãos completamente machucadas por causa dos espinhos venenosos das rosas-piranha.

As amazonas estavam tão mal que,Aspasie foi transferida para prestar cuidados médicos exclusivamente as amazonas e seus mestres mas,não foi apenas Aspasie que se tornou uma pessoa indispensável para o santuário...Yume tinha virado uma espécie de "psicóloga" dos cavaleiros de ouro,que estavam enlouquecendo com as discípulas...

Donko:Eu não agüento mais aquela menina...ela não é obediente como Shiryu,tão pouco dócil e submissa como Shunrei,na verdade,é bagunceira e irritante...me lembra o Okko...

Yume:Er...Donko...eu sou sacerdotisa e,portanto,sou uma conselheira espiritual...não psicóloga.

Donko:Eu preciso falar com alguém,aquela menina está me deixando louco!

Yume:Hum...você já pensou em psicologia reversa?

Donko:Como?Õ.õ

Yume:Eu tenho um sugestão...você vai fazer o seguinte...-meia hora depois,Donko saia da pequena "casa" que foi preparada para Yume morar...não era muito grande mas,era muito bonita,arrumada e aconchegante...quando chegaram na porta.

Yume:Depois volte aqui Donko,quero ver se o conselho que eu te dei deu certo...

Donko:Tomara que você esteja certa!

Yume:Muito bem,quem é o próximo?-tinha entorno de uns 10 cavaleiros de ouro esperando do lado de fora na casa,encostados conversando...

MM:EU!Eu!

Aioria:Você o caramba!EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO!

MM:NÃO INTERESA...O MEU CASO É MAIS URGENTE!

Aioria:URGENTE?AH!A SUA DISCÍPULA ROUBOU SEU URSINHO DE PELÚCIA FAVORITO E DEPOIS QUEBROU A SUA CAMA?

MM:Não mas,COMO ASSIM?A AMY QUEBROU A SUA CAMA?-ele pegou o Leão pelo colarinho e já estava pronto para descer um soco no estômago do cavaleiro.

Aioria:NÃO DESSE JEITO SEU ANORMAL!SEU MENTE POLUÍDA!ELA FOI ME ACORDAR PARA O TREINAMENTO E COMEÇOU A PULAR NA CAMA PARA QUE EU LEVANTASSE E AI,PLOFT!A CAMA QUEBROU!

MM:PELO MENOS ELA NÃO RIU DE VOCÊ,NÃO ACABOU COM AS REGRAS DA SUA CASA E NÃO TE ESPULSOU DO SEU QUARTO!

Aioria:A Lolly te expulsou do seu quarto?

MM:Sim!

Shura que estava vendo a discussão dos dois:Agora a gente já sabe quem é que veste as calças na casa de Câncer!

MM:ORA SEU...SOU EU QUE MANDO LÁ...EU SOU O REI DA MINHA CASA!

Enquanto eles discutiam,Miro furou a fila efoi conversar com Yume:

Yume:Fala Miro,o que te aflige?

Miro:Eu não agüento mais..eu faço de tudo para que ela se esforce,eu tento ser o melhor mestre possível mas,ela odeia treinar!Eu não to suportando mais...

Yume:Hum...por que você não conversa com ela?

Miro:O que quer dizer com conversar?Eu converso com ela direto,até já obriguei ela a ver a luta pra ver se animava,mas ela disse que era coisa de bárbaros...

Yume:Hum...acho que hoje eu vou ter muito trabalho...

Enquanto isso,na pequena enfermaria construída especialmente para o cuidados das amazonas...

Luna:Aieeeee...cuidado com isso,dói!

Aspasie:Deixa de manha...eu preciso passar esse remédio para suas mãos cicatrizarem!Como você fez esses cortes?

Luna:Mexer com espinhos de rosas todos os dias...

Lolly estava com a cabeça enfaixada do outro lado da enfermaria:25 máscaras caíram na minha cabeça enquanto eu arrumava a casa de Câncer...

Quase todas as amazonas estavam na enfermaria aquela tarde,todas com ferimentos,e conversando...

Teffy:Ai,aquela flechada,foi horrível.-ela estava com braço enfaixado...

Aspasie indo até ela e trocando o curativo do braço:Passou de raspão...você teve sorte!

Yuki que estava deitada em uma cama:Aspasie...a Marcella ta acordando...

Marcella:Hãn...onde eu estou?O que é isso?-ela levantou o braço e viu um fio de silicone muito fino e na outra extremidade,uma bolsa de soro.

Aspasie:Até que levantou rápido...

Marcella:O que aconteceu?

Mikage respondendo:Você desmaiou de fome,Shaka tentou fazer você ficar sem comer por 24 horas mas,você só suportou por 22...

Aspasie:Esse soro tem algumas vitaminas,quando ele acabar,eu tiro do seu braço!E você mal se recuperou do acidente com o cachorro do mato...

Nesse momento,alguém bate na porta e adentra logo em seguida:

Teella:Tem alguém ai?Nossa!O que é isso?Festa na enfermaria...e nem me chamaram...

Alex:Teella,não fala besteira!

Teella:Qual o seu problema?-ela notou que a amiga estava com o tronco todo enfaixado.

Alex:Nunca leve um soco da Kassumi!

Kassumi:Nunca leve um chute na cara,da Alex!

Alex:A culpa foi sua,você me deu um soco no estômago...

Kassumi:A culpa foi do Kanon,ele me mandou te desmaiar,e foi o que eu fiz!

Alex:E antes de desmaiar,eu te dei um chute mas,pegou no rosto sem querer...

Kassumi irritada com a amiga e irônica:Ah foi...muito sem querer...

Aspasie desanimada:Oi Teella...o que você tem?aonde dói?

Teella:Eu estou com dor nas pernas e quero um atestado médico para ficar sem fazer exercícios...

Luna levanta do banco em que estava:O QUE?SE ELA TIVER UM EU TAMBÉM QUERO!

Mikage:Eu também...Camus vai me matar congelada...

Alex:Uma semana sem soco?

Kassumi completando:e sem chutes?

Alex e Kassumi em coro:NÓS TAMBÉM QUEREMOS UM!

Aspasie:Ei,vocês acham que é só distribuir atestados é?Não é assim...todas vocês estão consideravelmente bem...a única que não pode fazer exercícios de jeito nenhum é a Juliane.

Juliane:Não!Não é justo...eu quero treinar...não quero droga nenhuma de atestado...-ela estava deitada a uma cama,muito machucada graças a pedra enorme que caiu sobre ela...

Aspasie:Desculpa mas,você vai ficar de repouso pelo menos mais uns 3 dias...

Juliane:TÁ BRINCANDO!O.O

Aspasie:Não estou não...

Voz no fim do corredor:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aspasie correndo para a dona da voz,muito preocupada:Que foi Yura?

Yura que tinha acabado de acordar:Onde eu estou?E,cadê a minha máscara?-ela estava muito nervosa mas,estranhou estar sem sua máscara que fazia parte do cotidiano das amazonas...

Aspasie:Affe,Yura...eu tirei sua máscara para poder cuidar dos ferimentos do rosto...

Yura:A ta...você não avisou antes u.u"

Aspasie:Oh desculpe,a culpa foi minha -.-"

Mikage:Oh,é mesmo...nem tinha notado...

Yuki:Quais são as chances de algum cavaleiros passar por aqui?-perguntou.

Alex:Oh...que problema enorme nós íamos ter se um daqueles homens lindos vissem nossos rostos.-ela fazia uma expressão de falsa preocupação,enquanto ria da idéia.

Teffy para continuar a brincadeira:Nossa!Seria terrível!huauhauhau...

Mikage:Hum...mas,que ia ser estranho ia...

Amy:Imagina Luna,se o Miro vê seu rosto...

Luna agora ficou vermelha:Por que o Miro como exemplo?

Amy:Por que todo mundo aqui já percebeu que você fica muito brava quando ouve falar dele ou você fica toda vermelha...

Luna irritada:Mentira...eu...eu não fico vermelha!

Teella:Ela não fica assim...pelo menos,ela não ficou no lago...

Todas:No lago?

Luna:TEELLA!

Yura:O que aconteceu no lago?

Teella:Nada,ela só quase se afogou no rio e o Miro teve que salvar ela,ele pegou ela nos braços e a salvou...

Yuki:Você não sabe nadar?

Luna corada:Não muito bem!

Marcella:Você acha que ela não sabia nadar?No mínimo ela fez uma cena e fingiu o afogamento...-todas riam da cara dela que estava cada vez mais constrangida...

Luna:Por que está falando de mim?Todo santuário já sabe da história da "mina do Shura".-agora Marcella ficou quieta e fingiu que na era com ela.

Alex:Perae,que história?

Yura:Você não sabe...

Alex:Não...

Marcella:Não tem história nenhuma!

Yura:Ah,deixa de ser mentirosa...todo mundo sabe que o no dia que você chegou aqui,o Shura foi levar o seu casaco pra você e vocês ficaram se xingando...

Amy completou:A gente só não sabe o que aconteceu depois...

Yuki que era a única que sabia a história inteira:Daí eles continuaram se xingando e ela meteu a mão na cara dele...

Marcella:É!Foi isso...

Mikage:Hum...foi só isso é?

Marcella:E você e o Shaka...

Mikage:O que tem eu e o Shaka?Somo amigos...

Lolly:Sei...amizade colorida!

Mikage:Não é não!

Lolly:Vocês já viram que eles,sempre que podem,não se desgrudam...

Mikage:Vocês não sabem o que é amizade não?O Shaka é quase meu irmão...

Todas:Sei...irmão é?

Mikage:Bobonas!

Lolly:Ahhhhhh...por falar em histórias de amazonas e cavaleiros...Teella,o que o Afrodite queria com você?

Teella:Ahhh,comigo?Nada,conversar...normal!

Luna:Bem que eu estranhei que ele chegou meio tarde esses dias na casa de peixes...

Lolly com um sorriso maroto:É mesmo,não diga...

Teella:Não aconteceu nada...ele só queria me mostrar uma lagoa que tinha aqui por perto...

Amy:Impossível...vocês não poderia ter passado perto do lago por que,eu e o Máscara...-ela parou de falar de repente,sabendo pelo que vinha a seguir.

Alex:Você e quem?

Amy:Oh não...

Lolly:Nossa!Todo mundo tem culpa no cartório é?rsrsrrs...

Amy:Nada a ver...

Luna:É mesmo,o Máscara deu a mão pra ela e os dois começaram a fugir do Aioria...o Miro até ajudou na fuga dos dois,eu vi tudo...

Amy tentando desviar o assunto:Nossa...mas a Luna conhece tudo que o Miro faz,podem reparar,sempre tem o Miro no meio do dia da Luna...

Luna:Não muda de assunto,que todo mundo viu sua fugida com o Máscara...

Lolly:É verdade...-ela pegou uma lanterna e colocou na cara da amiga.-Pode confessando,o que você fez?

Amy:Lolly,tira essa droga da minha cara!

Aspasie pegando a lanterna:Até por que,isso é da enfermaria...

Lolly:Ahhhh...assim não tem graça,como é que eu vou interrogar as pessoas?

Yura:PERAE!LOLLY...O QUE VOCÊ FALOU COM O SHION?

Lolly:Ai,sobrou pra mim...

Alex:É mesmo,sua falsa amiga,nem me contou o que aconteceu depois...

Lolly:Você não perguntou...n.n

Alex:Nem vem colocando a culpa em mim,pode falar:

Agora todas as garotas olhavam para Lolly:

Lolly:Ele queria que eu ajuda-se com uns arquivos do santuário,sabe,organizar a papelada...

Todas:Você não esconderia nada da gente,esconderia?

Lolly fazendo cara de santinha:Eu?Nunca...

Aspasie:Nossa...vocês estão aqui a tão pouco tempo e já aconteceu tudo isso?Como vocês são safadinhas...-disse rindo.

Teffy:Ninguém viu o seu encontro com o Oros né Aspasie!-agora a médica ficou quieta e vermelha.

Teella:Nossa!Que coisa feia...

Mikage:Falando da gente...e você também...

Juliane:E ai?Já deu pra aproveitar?

Aspasie:Olha Juliane,acho que a pancada na cabeça afetou mais o seu cérebro do que achava,acho que vai ter que passar a semana aqui direto...

Juliane:Num falo mais nada...

Todas:UHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH...

Alguém bate na porta,era Elena que acabou de chegar acompanhada de Calisto e mais uma amazona desconhecida por todas,quer dizer,quase todas.

Juliane feliz:Lilits!

Lilits:Juliane!-ela foi até o leito da amiga e lhe deu um abraço.

Juliane:O que faz aqui?

Lilits:Fiquei sabendo do seu pequeno acidente e apareci para ver como você estava...

Juliane:Obrigada!Meninas,essa é a Lilits,amazona de Lebre.

Lolly:Oi,prazer,sou Lolly!

Lilits:Você não é a menina que fica de um lado para o outro com o Shion?E tem que agüentar o humor dele...

Lolly:É...sou sim!

Lilits:Nossa...Parabéns,você tem nervos de aço,eu não consigo agüentar uma hora ouvindo o Shion falar...

Todas:UHAHUAUHAUHUHA...

Lolly:O Shion é bem legal...

Lilits:É sim,eu adoro ele,é um ótimo mestre para o santuário,acho que o melhor que já tivemos.

Juliane:Ei,vocês duas,vão ficar na porta é?

Calisto:Isso aqui ta cheio...

Juliane:Lilits,essas são Aspasie,Yuki,Kassumi,Alex,Amy,Marcella,Teella,Teffy,Yura,Mikage e Luna...e você já conhece a Elena e a Calisto né!

Lilits:A já...elas que me trouxeram até aqui...

Meninas:Olá Lilits.

Lilits:Olá!

Luna:Você é amazona de lebre?Que interessante...quanto tempo esta no santuário?

Lilits:Faz alguns anos,entrei aqui junto com os cavaleiros de ouro...sou amazona de prata.

Amy:Então já deve conhecê-los.

Lilits:É verdade...conheço todos.Eles são muito legais.

Yuki:Oi Calisto!

Calisto sorrindo:Oi...

Alex:Nossa...quem é você?

Juliane:Vocês não conhecem?Ela ajudou o Camus com a comida,ela mora comigo e com o Deba em Touro.

Mikage:Ah,foi por isso que a comida saiu gostosa.

Teffy:Sabia que não conhecia nenhuma Calisto!

Juliane:Ela não sai muito da casa de Touro.

Amy:Nossa...vai chover!A Elena tá quieta!

Luna:É verdade...o que aconteceu?o gato comeu sua língua?

Elena:Não é isso...só estou um pouco cansada.

Calisto:É verdade,ficar sem fazer nada o dia inteiro cansa neh?

Elena:A culpa é do Donko,se eu ver aquela cachoeira horrível mais uma vez,eu vou pirar!

Teffy:Coitada,fica o dia inteiro do lado do Donko sem fazer nada,e nós apanhando e levando flechadas.

Elena:Se quiser,fica com o Donko...

Teffy:Olha que eu fico...

Todas:Hummmmm...você fica é!

Teffy:Suas mentes poluídas...horríveis...pervertidas!

Todas:UHAUHAUHAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHUHUAHUAUHUAHUHAUH...

Alguém bate na porta...

Saga:Aspasie!As garotas estão ai?

Alex:Oh não... "papai" veio me buscar...-disse debochada.

Aspasie:Estão...mas,não entrem ainda...Meninas,hora de vestir as máscaras.-todas começam a recolocar suas máscaras.

Aspasie:Podem entrar.-começam a entrar todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

Saga:Alex,como você está?

Alex:Não muito bem...acho que eu não vou poder mais treinar...nunca mais...

Saga:Aspasie...

Aspasie:Ela está bem Saga,só precisa de repouso e muito carinho paterno...

Alex:Não...carinho paterno não!

Saga:Pode deixar,eu vou cuidar bem dela...né pequena Alex!

Alex:Oh,que sorte a minha.

Lilits:Oi meninos...

Cavaleiros:Lilits!

Mu foi o primeiro a abraçá-la,deixando Yuki com uma pequena pontada de ciúmes.

Mu:Quanto tempo,nunca mais veio nos visitar!

Lilits:Ando meio ocupada com o treinamento.-e ela foi abraçando cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro.Alguns,o encontro era mais escandaloso.

Miro:Lilits!-e o abraçava.

Lilits:Quanto tempo Miriano!

Luna levantando o rosto:Miriano?

Lilits:É...o jeito carinhoso de tratar o escorpião.-Miro sorria,enquanto abraçava a amiga.

Luna falando um pouco áspero com eles agora:Nossa!Quanta intimidade!

Miro:Ciúmes amazona de peixes?-e continuou a abraçando.

Luna:AH!CIÚMES?ME POUPA!ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU TER CIÚMES DE VOCÊ!-e saiu da ala hospitalar batendo porta.

Miro sorriu:Nossa...adorei saber disso.

Lilits:Shaka!-e soltou Miro,indo em direção a Shaka.

Shaka:Por que você tem que ser tão escandalosa?

Lilits:Não muda nunca!

Deba:E o meu abraço?

Lilits:huahahu...-e Deba a abraçou e a pegou no colo,igual como fazia com Juliane.

Deba:Você não se alimenta direito,anda muito leve.

Lilits:Eu que não engordo?AH...

Shura:Como você está Yura?

Yura:Estou bem mas,estaria melhor se não fosse por você!

Shura:Ora essa...eu me esforço,faço o melhor possível e você só reclama.

Yura:-.-"

Shaka:Marcella...você está bem?

Marcella:Estou bem melhor agora mas,não posso ficar tanto tempo sem comer e...

Shura:AH,MARCELLA!-ele saiu de perto de Yura,empurrou Shaka quase o fazendo cair no chão e se colocou do lado dela,segurando sua mão.-O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?QUANTO TEMPO DE VIDA TE RESTA?

Marcella:Se eu não tiver que ouvir suas bobeiras,eu vou viver por muitos anos ainda.

Deba:Falou a mina do Shura!

Marcella:Chega!Eu NÃO SOU A "MINA DO SHURA".

Shura:Mas,poderia ser se quisesse.-agora ele falou de forma séria,a encarando.

Marcella:Eu entendi...

Shura:O que?

Marcella:Que gracinha,vai dar uma de "o pegador" na frente dos seus amigos...já entendi tudo.

Shura incrédulo:O que?Não!Não é isso...

Marcella:Você é...é...saia de perto de mim...-ela aproveitou que Aspasie já tinha tirado seu soro e pulou da cama,rumo a saída.

Shura:Espera um pouco,não é isso...você entendeu errado.-tarde demais,a garota já tinha saído e já rumava sozinha para a casa de Virgem,muito irritada.

Yuki também se levantando:Vou atrás dela...

Mu:Mas,Yuki...hoje você,eu...nós íamos treinar técnicas de levitação.

Yuki:Mais tarde Mu...

Mu:Mas Yuki...

Yuki:Por favor,ela é minha amiga...

Mu:Ai,que coisa...vai lá então...-Yuki saiu da enfermaria e foi até Virgem para conversar com Marcella.

Shura e Mu falando ao mesmo tempo sem querer:Mulheres...

Aspasie:Bom,eu acho que seria melhor se vocês fossem embora,Juliane precisa de repouso e as outras estão liberadas.

Deba:Ela vai precisar ficar aqui?

Aspasie:Vai sim!

Juliane:Não...que droga!Não quero...-os cavaleiros e as discípulas começaram a sair e no final,só sobraram Aioros,Aspasie,Deba e Juliane na enfermaria.

Deba:Hum...será que eu não posso ficar aqui com ela...não quero que ela passe a noite sozinha.

Aspasie:Eu vou passar a noite aqui,ela não fica sozinha mas,acho que ela pode ter um acompanhante mas,Deba...hãn,não me leve a mal mas,você é enorme,onde é que você vai dormir?Só tem esse sofá...-ela apontou para um confortável sofá persa mas,era muito pequeno para o cavaleiro de ouro.

Ikki:Não se preocupe...eu fico aqui com ela...-o cavaleiro de fênix acabou de chegar no local e foi direto para o leito de Juliane.

Juliane:Ikki!-ela se cobriu com o fino lençol branco.-O que faz aqui?Não quero que me veja assim!.

Ikki deu uma risada e depois falou:Olha,eu posso ficar aqui cuidando dela,não tem problema nenhum,outra,eu vou conseguir me habituar melhor a esse sofá que você.Tem problema Aspasie?

Aspasie:Na verdade,não é muito correto de acordo com os termos médicos,um homem e uma mulher ficarem dentro do mesmo recinto uma noite inteira,muito menos a enfermaria do santuário.

Aioros:Aspasie,vem comigo...-ele deu um abraço por trás dela e começou a puxá-la.-Me emprestem a doutora por um minuto,ok!-quando estavam em um canto mais afastado.

Aspasie:Que foi Aioros?

Aioros:Deixe o Ikki dormir aqui,a Juliane sabe se defender,segundo:Ikki é muito correto,não vai fazer nada...ao menos,que ela queira...mas,quando um não quer,dois não fazem nada.

Aspasie:Aioros,eu não sei não!

Aioros:E tem mais uma coisa,se esqueceu da nossa caminhada noturna.

Aspasie:Aioros...onde você vai me levar hoje?

Aioros:Que tal,a loucura!

Aspasie:Aioros,modos por favor!

Aioros:HUAHUAUHAHU...eu adoro brincar com você...na verdade,queria que você conhecesse os templos antigos...você disse que queria conhecer...

Aspasie:Sim!Mas,hoje eu não vou poder...tenho uma paciente.

Aioros:Eu vou ter que esperar ela se curar para poder passar mais tempo com você?

Aspasie:Não disse isso mas,hoje é praticamente impossível.

Aioros:Hum...-ele soltou um ar triste e o sorriso se desfez.

Aspasie:Mas,eu vou arranjar um tempinho pra nós dois...

Aioros repetindo as palavras de Aspasie:Nós dois?

Aspasie:Sim...eu vou arranjar um tempinho para nós dois podermos conversar melhor...

Aioros:Tudo bem...eu tenho paciência...-e deu um abraço na doutora por trás,a envolvendo em seus braços fortes e falando palavras doces em seu ouvido.Ela percebeu que o cavaleiro de Sagitário estava começando a se aproximar mais do seu pescoço,provavelmente,pronto para lhe dar um beijo.

Aspasie:Não ouse fazer isso Aioros.-e se soltou dos braços do cavaleiro mesmo,estando quase entregue a expectativa.

Aioros tentou parecer cômico com a situação:Sua boca diz:te desprezo mas,seus olhos dizem:te quero Aioros.

Aspasie começou a rir,Aioros levantou uma sobrancelha tentando parecer sexy mas,só conseguiu fazer a doutora rir.

Aspasie:Você não tem jeito né!

Aioros:Mas,pelo menos,eu ganhei um sorriso da doutora mais linda do mundo!

Aspasie:Vamos lá Aioros,você já ocupou muito do meu tempo.

Aioros apenas sorriu e puxou a doutora de volta para a enfermaria.

Aspasie:Certo Ikki,você pode ficar aqui fazendo companhia para a Juliane mas,por favor,respeito ao recinto!

Ikki:Tudo bem...eu vou respeitar...e então Juliane,tenho sua aprovação para te fazer companhia!

Juliane:Só tem tu,vai tu mesmo...

Ikki:Nossa!Que consideração...

Juliane:To brincando,claro que tem minha aprovação!-."Na verdade,você tem minha aprovação pra tudo,eu aprovo esse cabelo,aprovo esses braços fortes,esse abdômen definido,aprovo tudo!"

Ikki:Que bom..acho que vou passar uma noite bem agradável.

Juliane:É...acho que sim!

Agora,vamos sair um pouco da ala hospitalar,na casa de peixes:

Dite:Eu posso saber,por que a senhorita saiu daquele jeito da ala hospitalar?

Luna:De que jeito?-ela estava picando algumas ervas com uma faca mas,picava de forma muito violenta.

Dite:Você saiu batendo porta só por que viu o Miro abraçando a Lilits.-agora ela estava literalmente cortando as ervas mas,não era só as ervas,era a tábua de madeira também...estava triturando as ervas com uma velocidade espantosa.Ela relembrava a cena mentalmente em sua cabeça,e ficava com um ódio ainda maior.

Luna:Eu não sai correndo por causa daquele...daquele...ai,como eu odeio ele!Eu sai de la por causa que são 4 e meia e eu tenho que tomar o meu chá das cinco,esqueceu!

Dite:Você e esse maldito chá das cinco,que mania.

Luna:Tradição inglesa,não posso fazer nada!-ela terminou de picar e agora colocava as ervas no bule.

Dite agora falou em um tom calmo e tranqüilo,apreensivo com a reação da discípula,a garota que outrora era dócil,gentil e meiga com o mundo passou a ser,de uma hora para a outra,revoltada e ríspida.

Dite:Luna,todos que estavam naquela sala,puderam ver que você teve uma crise de ciúmes e...

Luna:Eu não tenho ciúmes do Miro!NÃO TENHO!SÓ QUERIA PREPARAR O LIXO DO MEU CHÁ,QUER SABER,DANE-SE O CHÁ!-e jogou o bule pela janela.

Dite:LUNA!

Luna:Pra mim chega!SE QUISER ME CASTIGAR,CASTIGA,EU NÃO TO NEM AI!-ela foi para o quarto,batendo os pés e se trancou lá dentro.

Voz:Discípulas...nunca o que você faz ta bom pra elas...

Dite:Ah,é você Saga?

Voz:Não,sou o Kanon.

Dite:Vocês deveriam andar com os nomes bordados nas roupas.

Kanon:Ta...esquece,Dite...meu amigão!

Dite:O que você quer?

Kanon:Nossa...o que te faz pensar que eu quero pedir alguma coisa?

Dite:Hum...primeiro,esse tom de voz sínico,segundo:você nunca aparece aqui...

Kanon:Ta bom,você me pegou...o que eu quero,você é o único que pode me fornecer...

Dite:O que é?

Kanon:Eu preciso de algumas rosas vermelhas mas,não são pra hoje...são pra daqui a alguns dias...

Dite:Pra que?-perguntou desconfiado.

Kanon:Ah...er...bem,tem uma pessoa...que eu gostaria de fazer um...um gosto e...

Dite:Não precisa dizer mais nada...pode deixar,que essas rosas eu vou arranjar com muito prazer

Kanon sorriu:Sério?Maravilha!Obrigado Dite,amigão!

Dite:Mas,não precisa ser falso,ok!

Kanon:Certo...

Shun estava passeando sozinho pelos arredores dos templos abandonados,queria um lugar retirado para ler o tesouro que acabara de receber:uma carta de June,sua amada June.Chegara a pouco tempo e ele não estava mais agüentando de curiosidade mas,ele não queria simplesmente ler a carta,queria beber das doces palavras de June,palavras que sempre lhe serviram de consolo desde a ilha de Andrômeda,palavras de amizade,de ternura,de amor.

Ele se sentou em uma pedra,o vento batia nas madeixas verdes do lindo cavaleiro,ele empurrou os cabelos para trás,de modo que afastassem do rosto.Ele olhou para os lados,vendo se ninguém estava por perto,lembrava um garotinho que queria comer uma tigela de doces sozinho.Um menino sapeca.Ele começou a abrir a carta cuidadosamente,tomando cuidado para não rasgar o papel.O papel tinha sido dobrado cuidadosamente,com o habitual capricho da amazona de camaleão,ele pode perceber que tinha o perfume de June misturado com o cheiro da tinta da caneta.Ele desdobrou a carta e pôs se a ler a carta,tomando cuidado para não ler rápido demais e acabar tropeçando numa vírgula.Ia ler com calma,mesmo o coração estar quase saindo pela boca de tanta Shun,

Como você está,faz tantos meses que não nos vemos e faz tantos dias que passo as minhas noites em claro pensando em você.Fico revirando na cama,lembrando do seu jeito de menino,do seus cabelos verdes,de seus abraços quentes e calorosos...Shun...meu anjo,aquele que fez a minha vida começar a ter sentido,aquele que eu amei com a minha própria vida,meu primeiro amor."

Shun falou baixo:June...que saudades...-ele começou a notar que,a partir daquele trecho da carta,marcas de lágrimas borravam algumas palavras e frases inteiras,ele voltou a ler:

"Eu não sei,como lhe dizer isso,o que eu tenho para te dizer é muito sério e eu não tenho coragem o suficiente para lhe dizer isso,encarando seus doces olhos verdes,meu anjo.

Sou uma egoísta,e uma traidora,não tenho o direito de lhe chamar assim,na verdade,não tenho o direito de nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra."

Shun:O que está dizendo June?Por que?-ele começou a se desesperar mas,tomou cuidado para não pular nenhuma detalhe da carta.Ele notou que a letra de June estava tanto tempo afastados...tanto tempo longe,enquanto você estava lutando por Atena,eu estava rezando por você,rezando pelo seu retorno.Mas,eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo Shun...juro,eu nunca quis te machucar,te ferir,sempre quis o seu bem...sou um monstro e,mesmo sabendo que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso,por favor:Me perdoa!

Eu conheci...conheci alguém Shun,que não sei como,nem por que,me completa por inteiro.Esse homem,que não te direi quem é,com medo que você possa fazer alguma desgraça futura,esse homem me ama...e eu...eu...também o amo!"

Shun não acreditava no que estava lendo,devia ser alguma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém,uma brincadeira horrível mas,não!A letra era de June,era de seu próprio punho,ele podia reconhecer.E com o coração dilacerado pelas palavras de June,palavras que cortavam como uma faca de dois cumes,ele não hesitou a interromper sua leitura,ia até o fim.

"Você não sabe como é difícil escrever isso Shun mas,não posso te enganar mais e,traição maior seria,se assim eu continuasse te enganando,se continuasse ME enganando.Você foi o meu primeiro amor Shun,e sempre terá esse lugar no meu coração.Eu te amo Shun mas,te amo como amiga,como irmã.Desculpe se não posso mais corresponder a esse amor que nutre por mim.Perdoe-me meu anjo.

June."

As lágrimas rolaram livremente pelo rosto de Shun,ele ainda não conseguiu absorver o número de informações que ganhara de uma única vez.June,sua namorada,sua cúmplice,sua eterna amiga,tinha lhe trocado por outro.De nada significara aqueles anos de eterna primavera?De encanto...que nem o calor escaldante da ilha de Andrômeda conseguiu secar a "flor" que era a relação dos dois.Uma flor mágica que nunca morria,que nunca secava,que era regada todos os dias com palavras doces,com abraços,com beijos.

Nem mesmo o compreensivo Shun conseguia entender uma traição daquele nível.Ele chorava lágrimas amargas de uma tristeza interminável.

Ele começa a rasgar a carta,rasgar com uma raiva descomunal,as lágrimas e os soluços do cavaleiro o dão força para continuar,os momentos junto da amazona de camaleão passam correndo como um clipe sem nexo pela cabeça do confuso cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

Ele então começou a correr desabalado entre as construções antigas,muito nervoso.Ele correu tanto que chegou até a ala dos turistas.Ele parou em uma grade,e lá do alto dava para ver todo santuário,ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a encarar o chão lá embaixo,não era tão alto mas,era uma longa queda pela frente.O cavaleiro de Andrômeda se desequilibrou e ia começar a rolar barranco abaixo,se não fosse por uma garota de cabelos castanhos e mechas loiras que tenta segurá-lo mas:

Garota:Te peguei...-mas,ela não agüenta o peso e os dois começam a despencar barranco abaixo.

Quando eles chegam lá embaixo,Aconteceu uma situação que seria cômica se não fosse trágica.Shun estava impecável,se não talvez por alguns cortes nos braços mas,a garota,que estava apenas de bermuda e camiseta,tinha se machucado muito,salpicando as vestes do cavaleiro de Andrômeda de um pouco de sangue pois,caiu em cima da garota.Uma situação um tanto constrangedora para ambos.

Shun:Você está bem?-ele perguntou para a garota,ela vira o rosto ficando alguns poucos centímetros do rosto do cavaleiro,encarando os olhos espantosamente verdes de Shun.

Garota:Estou sim.-ela sorri.

Shun:Oh,desculpe.-ele se levanta de cima dela.-Consegue levantar?

Garota:Claro!-ela porém,tenta se firmar nas próprias pernas,que com o tombo,estavam impossibilitadas de obedecer aos comandos da dona.

Shun:Você não está bem!Oh meu Zeus,será que você quebrou alguma cosa,nunca vou me perdoar se isso acontecer...

Garota:Eu estou bem,não se preocupe...

Shun:Obrigado por tentar me ajudar!Licença.-ele começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos da garota,tentando arrumá-los.-Pronto,ficou ainda mais linda.Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda.

Garota:Claro,imagina se eu não vou levantar com uns arranhões desses...ei,o que está fazendo?-o cavaleiro a pega nos braços,com muito cuidado.

Shun:Te ajudando,vamos...vou te levar para a enfermaria do santuário.

Garota:Não há necessidade de ser carregada no colo feito um bebê.

Shun:Deixe disso...você não pode levantar,e pra mim,será um prazer te acompanhar.-Shun leva a garota com o maior cuidado em direção a enfermaria onde,provavelmente,Aspasie estaria de plantão e pronta pra ajudar.Porém,no caminho,Shun encontra uma figura que o fez ficar muito apreensivo.Máscara da Morte estava passando por ali,se ele a visse,provavelmente a garota seria levada a Shion e seria sacrificada.Por mais que o mestre do santuário fosse contra a tal prática,nem mesmo ele poderia se opor as tradições,um tanto quanto,medievais do lugar.

Mas,ao contrário do que pensa Shun,sua reação é bem diferente:

Máscara:Madona Mia...Nana!-ele corre em direção aos dois.

Nana:Cacá...irmãozinho!-Shun faz com que ela apóie os pés no chão mas,mesmo assim,ela ainda tinha que se apoiar nele.Máscara abraça a irmã e a levanta um pouco do chão,fazendo com que ambos fiquem rodopiando no mesmo lugar,enquanto davam um abraço muito apertado.

Máscara:Olhe só pra você,está enorme,está linda!

Nana:Nossa...quanto tempo,que saudades...uau,mas que irmão lindo que eu tenho,mulher não deve faltar em cima de você.

Shun:Irmã?-ele olhava atônito para os dois,que tinham sorrisos magníficos estampados em seus rostos.

Máscara:Andrômeda,essa é minha irmã caçula...Nana!

Nana:Andrômeda?Pensei que seu nome fosse Shun...

Shun:Shun de Andrômeda,cavaleiro.

Nana:Ah...

Máscara:O que aconteceu com você?E,por que tanta intimidade com um cavaleiro que você conhece a tão pouco tempo?-ele levantou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços em sinal de repreensão.

Nana:Eu rolei barranco abaixo e Shun tentou me ajudar.

Shun:Na verdade,eu rolei barranco abaixo e Nana tentou me ajudar.

Máscara:Seja como for,vamos primeiro até a enfermaria e depois,acho melhor falarmos com Atena...

Shun:Boa idéia.-ele se aproximou de Nana e a pegou no colo novamente para levá-la até a enfermaria.Enquanto isso,Máscara foi conversar com Atena e explicar a visita de sua irmã.

Na enfermaria,ou ala hospitalar,chamem como quiserem,Shun chegou segurando Nana nos braços,surpreendendo Ikki e Juliane que conversavam animadamente.

Ikki debochado:Nossa Shun,ainda bem que a June não é ciumenta.

Shun:Calado Ikki.-Ikki ficou surpreso,Shun nunca tinha respondido tão grosseiro assim para ele.Mas,o caçula se apressou a concertar a situação.

Shun:Perdão Ikki,depois eu te explico tudo.-cuidar de Nana fez com que Shun,por alguns minutos,pelo menos,esquecesse June.

Juliane:Bem vinda ao pior lugar do santuário,a ala dos quebrados,doentes,remendados e estropiados...me chamo Juliane,esse é o Ikki.

Nana:Prazer,me chamo Nana.

Shun:Ela é irmã do Máscara.

Ikki:Não?Ta brincando,o máscara tem irmã?

Shun:Agora,sabemos que tem!-ele olhava com carinho para Nana,que estava deitada em uma cama.

Aspasie:Nossa...que machucados horríveis,vou trazer uns curativos.Me chamo Aspasie!

Nana:Ok!

Nesse momento,três figuras,entram no salão:Máscara,Saori e Seiya.

Saori:Boa tarde a todos.

Todos:Boa tarde.

Máscara:Saori,essa é minha irmã Nana.

Nana tentou se levantar para cumprimentar a deusa porém,Shun a impediu de tentar se levantar.

Nana:Shun...

Shun:Repouso...

Saori:Bom,eu não vejo problema nenhum dela ficar aqui,acho que você pode ficar na casa de Câncer por enquanto.Acho que depois,falamos melhor sobre os detalhes da sua estadia.

Nana:Certo Saori.

Saori:Bom,vamos deixá-los descansar...Seiya,você vem comigo?

Seiya:Sim...foi um prazer conhecê-la!

Nana:Igualmente.-falou de forma gentil.

Aspasie:Máscara,deixe-me terminar os curativos e depois você a leva para a casa de Câncer.Eu aconselho que ela coma na casa de Câncer essa noite e,amanhã,ela vá até o refeitório...repouso e evitar tumulto seria bom para ela.

Máscara:Tudo bem.

Uma meia-hora depois,Shun e Máscara levaram Nana até a casa de Câncer.Lolly e Nana se deram muito bem,tinham um assunto em comum:falar do Máscara,ou melhor,Cacá...já que Lolly também aderiu ao apelido carinhoso.

Quando era lá para uma meia-noite,todo santuário já tinha ido dormir...ops,eu disse todo santuário?Eu quis dizer,quase todos do santuário...Na porta da casa de Libra.

Elena:Estão prontas?

Alex:Sempre estamos prontas para aprontar!

Lolly:Então vamos...essa noite vamos ter mais confusão...

* * *

**N/A:**Mais um capítulo mas,devo admitir,não tão bom quanto o último...é que,normalmente,eu escrevo o capítulo de uma vez,e dessa vez,escrevi aos poucos...então,espero que gostem desse capítulo,ele não ta muito engraçado mas,tenho planos de uma comédias para o futuro.Vamos as rewiens que eu adoro tanto:

**Nana:**Ta ai...você finalmente apareceu...bom,a sua verdadeira função do santuário eu vou revelar mais pra frente,vamos deixar o povo um pouco curioso...rsrsrrs...que bom que você AMOU o capítulo anterior e espero que goste desse também.Tava muito fofo a Amy e o Máscara,quero dizer,Carlo...ops,digo,meme...não,Cacá...nossa,esse cavaleiro de Câncer tem muito nome.Bom,os dois ficaram muito fofos juntos e,que bom que vocês são amigas,vocês vão ser ótimas amigas na Fic.E é claro,você vai ser minha amiga né?huauhauhauh...espero que sim.Teria sido muito legal se um dos dois ganhasse mas,o meu senso de democracia falou mais alto e,não deu para fazer um ganhar do outro.

Eu perdi uma bela confusão para escrever mas,não deu,a Luna-Chan é muito certinha...rsrsrrs...

Saga e a Alex são demais,não me canso de escrever sobre a relação de "pai e filha" que eles tem,vou ver se faço os dois aparecerem mais da próxima vez.

Nossa...eu também exagerei na hora de responder a sua rewien...rsrs...que coisa...obrigada pelos elogios,espero que esse capítulo esteja a seu gosto e eu vou tentar melhorar viu!

Adorei sua sugestão de chamar o Carlo de Cacá,muito bem pensado!Tinha que ser idéia sua,eu dificilmente pensaria uma coisa dessas...bom,espero que a resposta saia bem enorme,por que afinal,você merece né!Quando eu crescer quero escrever igual a você!rsrsrrs...sou sua fã e amiga para o que precisar viu!

Te adoro amiga...Bjus!

**Carola Weasley:**Well(peguei a sua mania de falar assim...rsrsr...XD),se você acha que a Sini merece uns puxões de orelha as vezes...dai você se acerta com ela depois...huauhauhhu.Pode escrever rewiens grandes,eu adoro!Pode escrever o quanto quiser...e ai?O que achou da sua conversa com o Shion?Gostou?Espero que sim...tentei dar um ar meio cômico mas,num deu muito certo...rsrsrrs...

Eu tente traçar uma, "linha de roteiro" para cada casal...obrigada pelo elogio mas,acho que a sua capacidade é muito boa sim,e você se daria muito bem!Bom mas,tem alguns casais que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de roteiro e,foram,simplesmente: "Saindo da minha cabeça",quer ver um exemplo?Lolly e Shion,eu não tinha nenhuma idéia de fazer vocês dois juntos mas,daí,fui fazendo uma corrente de idéias,informações e...saiu um dos casais mais adorados dessa Fic!Eu adoro todos os casais,acho que cada um tem um "tempero diferente".Sério que você gostou do jeito sedutor do Dite?Nossa,que bom...achei que tinha exagerado no jeito caliente...rsrrsrs...mas,hoje ele tava mais fofo...Dite é assim,impossível de prever...rsrsrrs.ADOREI EM SABER QUE VOCÊ ADOROU MILHÕES O CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR E ESPERO QUE APROVE ESSE TAMBÉM...doce é muito bom,bem que os cavaleiros podiam fazer um festival de doces neh!E as discípulas de juízas...uhauhauhuha...Luna,Lua,Luna,que bom que gostou da idéia...foi a melhor que eu tive.Amy e Máscara,tudo de bom os dois juntinhos...

É verdade,eu estou ferrando comigo mesma Õ.õ

A culpa é minha,toda minha...oh,que triste...uhauhahuuhahua...ri muito com a sua rewien,quando eu li isso eu fiquei inconformada,a culpa é toda minha!Mas,vocês não entenderam...eu já sei como eu vou arrumar essa situação,pode esperar.Aqui se faz,aqui se paga viu!Me aguardem...uhahuauhauhuha...to brincando neh!Eu não sou malvada não,só de segunda a sexta,em horário comercial...Õ.õ

Desculpa,me empolguei com a resposta a sua rewien...sorry!

Bjus,espero que goste do capítulo!

**Gabriela:**Aew,apareceu a sumida!Tudo bem,não precisa se desculpar mas,que eu fiquei desesperada,ah isso eu fiquei...não sabia o que seria da Fic se o Camus ficasse sem namorada.Justo ele,o mais disputado!Mas,o importante é que você apareceu...não sei como vou fazer para você encontrar com o Camus mas,eu darei um jeito,pode deixar viu!Você é amiga da Marcella neh!Eu sabia que era amiga de alguém mas,não sabia de quem,sou uma atrasada,não liga tah!E cadê ela?Faz tempo que não a vejo por aqui...bom,pode deixar que você vai entrar na Fic logo viu!Bjus.

**Lulu-lilits:**Antes de começar a falar com você,não se exalte,não se irrite...o mundo é belo,lindo e colorido...hehe,agora que eu já falei essas coisas né,por favor,me desculpa...a culpa não foi minha.Eu sei que você deve ter ficado chateada e até,um pouco brava comigo mas,não deu,eu poderia deixar sim o Camus com você mas,a Gabriela voltou,teve mais gente que pediu mas,o Camus ficaria com você.Desculpe!

Gostou do almoço?Que bom,as comidas estavam divinas e viu,você e a Juliane já são amigas e você conheceu a Lolly(A Carola Weasley)e vou fazer vocês serem amigas na Fic...huahahuuha...espero que não se importe de chamar o Miro de Miriano na Fic,tive a idéia a partir da rewien que você deixou no capítulo 8.Mas,pode deixar,eu sou um pouco ciumenta mas,é tudo frescura..eu não vou ser maldosa com você,quero ser sua amiga amazona de lebre...quem sabe eu não aprendo um golpe novo,mexer com rosas ta me dando alergia...rsrsrr...

Como você pode ver...eu TINHA a manha de atualizar rápido,andei muito doente mas,to melhor e vou fazer o possível para atualizar mais rápido viu!Desculpa mais uma vez tah...num fique brava não!Bjus!

**Amy-Lupin-Black:**Ai,gostou do capítulo anterior?Devo confessar que adorei escrever a parte que você estava no rio com o Carlo...nossa,muito fofo vocês dois,eu fiquei imaginando a cena.Hhuahuahuhuahuuha...a Carola se deu muito bem,eu também não posso escrever sobre um Shion super atirado neh!Aos poucos a Carola ajuda ele a ser mais extrovertido neh!rsrsrrs...olha,acho que vou fazer você chamar ele de meme...que tal!O que acha?Você e a Nana vão ser cunhadas,nossa...vocês três(Carlo,Nana e você)estão ligadas pelo mesmo homem,cada uma com um motivo diferente:Nana irmã do Máscara,Carola discípula e você,o amor da vida dele.Ai,que fofo...to muito feliz por vocês!Eu adoro quando as coisas saem assim,até mesmo por que,foi tudo meio sem quere neh!Espero que goste desse capítulo...Bjus!

**Teffy-Chan:**Oi Teffy,por onde você anda amiga?Tá sumida...amou o capítulo anterior?espero que ame esse também...hum,você tem uma parte romântica e não maluca?hum...isso pode me ajudar bastante para escrever sobre o seu romance com o lindo Donko...adorei a subida das doze casas com uma maluca 2,muito cômico!To esperando os próximos capítulos da sua Fic,ok!Adorei aparecer lá no Top 10 do seu blog...fiquei muito feliz e orgulhosa!Valeu Teffy!Bjus pra você e pra Alma-Chan!

**Taurus Guill:**Gostou da disputa de culinária?Eu também...muito legal escrever sobre o assunto e gostei da sua idéia,o que será que ganhava?Uma feijoada no capricho do nosso compatriota Deba ou muita massa e molho do Máscara?Hum...da água na boca só de pensar...vou pensar na hipótese,obrigada pela sugestão.Quando você vai atualizar aquela Fic maravilhosa?To com saudades!Muito obrigada pelo apoio viu!Bjus!

**Juliane-Chan:**Sério Juliane?Deletaram a sua conta?Desgraçados invejosos...que droga!To brava agora,muito brava ò.ó!

Mew...você é uma escritora brilhante,eu adoro as suas Fics,muito boas...Eu adorei o que você escreveu,você foi muito fofa...que bom que você gosta do que eu escrevo e espero que goste desse capítulo também e que ele esteja a altura de uma escritora do seu nível!

MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!uhahuauhhau...você e Ikki de noite na enfermaria?Nossa...o que será que vai acontecer?rsrsrrs...

Se eu vou enrolar o Miro?rsrsrrs...não mas,eu tenho que enrolar um pouco.Pisciana,sou muito enrolada...tenho que deixar ele no banco um pouco entendeu!rsrsrsrrs...mas,pode deixar,não será por muito tempo,eu não resisto aquele grego perfeito...ai,ai...rsrsr...Bjus Juliane!

**Anjo Setsuna:**Ai Setsuna,realmente,não foi só você que pediu o Camus não...teve mais gente se oferecendo...mas,a Gabriela voltou para ficar com o Camus,fazer o que neh!Num foi todo mundo que ficou feliz com isso mas...

Realmente,o Deba e a Calisto são incríveis...to doidinha pra fazer os dois começarem a se envolver como um casal...muito fofo esses dois!uhauhauhuhahua...coitado do Donko mesmo,agüentar a Elena e a Teffy não deve ser fácil..rsrsrr...vou torcer para que elas não leiam isso,não quero confusão com Teffy-Chan e Alma-Chan...rsrsr...mas,elas sabem que é brincadeira neh!Eu adorei os doces franceses mas,os pratos espanhóis são divinos!Espero que goste desse capítulo...me diz uma coisa,quando você vai atualizar aquelas Fics maravilhosas?To esperando viu!Bjus!

**Eletric Libra's:**AEW HERMANA...MUCHO LOKA SUA REWIEN,DO JEITO QUE EU GOSTO!ADOREI!Você é mais chegada num espanhol neh!Mas, já tem dona!Nem vem bobona :p

Não,de boa,eu gosto da duas comidas,muito boas...rsrsrrs...não xinga o máscara mais,por favor,respeito vai!Não gosto e você sabe...por favor!Õ.õ

Você já leu esse capítulo antes que todo mundo...rsrsrrs...efeito Mizuno!huauhauhhauhuauh...que lixo,realmente,é por isso que as minhas rewiens são enormes,eu falo muita besteira!Mas,abafa o caso...to indo mana!Continua mandando rewien e sendo essa menina "meiga" que você é...rsrsrrs...e eu vou te deixar curiosa,não vou contar a surpresa!Hãn,você viu o jeito que eu olhei para o Miro é?rsrsr...não conta pro pai e pra mãe hein,por favor...rsrsrrs...Bjus!

**Teella:**Teella amiga,quanto tempo!Gostou do capítulo anterior?Espero que goste desse...fiz especialmente pra você...Caramelo gostou de você...rsrsrrsr...então,você e Dite são tão fofos juntos,tem muita coisa pra viver e...sua amiga da onça... "ela não ficou vermelha no lago quando o Miro a salvou"...mui amiga hein!rsrsrrsrs...to brincando neh Teella,você sabe neh!Bjus!

**Rosette:**Se eu gostei do beijo do Miro?Nossa,para,nem me lembra que eu começo a passar mal,putz!Que grego perfeito e gostoso...meu Zeus!Luna se abanando freneticamente com um papel...nossa,eu AMEI!Espero continuar de onde eu parei...você foi muito fofa e legal de deixar eu dar um beijo nele,muito obrigada!rsrsrrsrs...ri muito do diálogo,Miro morreu?NÃAÃÃÃÃÕOOO,eu vou chorar...vou ficar viúva antes do tempo!;-;

Num bate nele não...tadinho...rsrsrrsrsrsr...Nossa!Esse Mu tá muito legal...ow,pode deixar,quem sabe você não vira ajudante de cozinha oficial do Shura mas,você vai ter que levar o Muzinho junto por que,ele é muito ciumento...rsrsrrsrs...Bjus!

**Sammirah:**Espero que goste desse capítulo,obrigada pelos elogios...nunca recebi uma rewien escrita em espanhol.rsrsrrsr...Bjus!

**Sinistra(por e-mail):**Quando o site ta de TPM ninguém salva...mew,AMEI AS SUAS IDÉIAS!São perfeitas,to vendo que é você que vai me ajudar a salvar a Fic...mas,as frases são minhas,quero escrever os detalhes!Eba...vou te chamar de Sini,pode deixar...mas,vamos com calma,como você pode ver,nem coloquei em prática a sua outra idéia ainda...calma,e no próximo capítulo:CONFUSSÃO!rsrsrsrrs...Não precisa se desculpar por nada,eu adoro suas idéias...e pode deixar,vou aproveitá-las.Daqui a pouco,as namoradas vão me expulsar e vão dar o meu emprego pra você...rsrsrrsrsrrs...sabe o que eu vou mandar pra você lá na casa de gêmeos,umas rosas piranhas bem negras(você disse que gosta de preto)...deixa só eu aprender a fazer essas ai,ok!Muito obrigada pelo apoio...Bjus!

**Mikage:**Desculpe mas,eu cometi um pequeno engano,achei que você era amiga da Gabriela mas,na verdade,a amiga da Gabriela era a Marcella...desculpe o engano viu!Espero que goste do capítulo...Bjus!

**OBRIGADA PELO APOIO,DE QUEM EU NÃO FALEI HOJE EU FALO OUTRO DIA...MANDEM REWIENS!**

**BJUS!**

**JA NE...**


	11. Brincadeira inocente

Voltei...e eu sei que não é todo mundo que fica feliz com isso mas,deixa quieto neh!-.-"

Mas,tem muita gente que adora quando eu apareço e isso me deixa muito feliz...deixa eu aproveitar um pouco que eu consegui parar de estudar,eu nunca estudei tanto na minha vida!Vamos a Fic né!Até daqui a pouco,falo com vocês de novo no final do capítulo...vamos a história de hoje:

Obs-a idéia do ataque a casa de peixes foi da Sinistra.

(erros de coerência e ortografia a culpa não é minha u.u)

* * *

Alex,Elena e Lolly estavam subindo em disparada em direção a casa de Peixes,para concretizar seus planos diabólicos...

Elena:Finalmente,depois de uma semana enrolando vocês tomaram coragem para fazer essa brincadeirinha...

Alex:Não é uma brincadeira inocente...e,putz,a Luna é nossa amiga...

Elena:A Yura e a Mikage também são amigas de vocês e vocês atacaram a casa de Capricórnio e Aquário...

Lolly:Era diferente,a intenção era fazer a brincadeira com o Shura e com o Camus...não com elas...

Alex:Elena,você trouxe a espada de Libra?

Elena:Lógico,essa espada aqui é o segredo do nosso sucesso!

Lolly:Bom,chegamos.-Elas chegaram na frente da enorme casa de peixes,por fora,todas as casas eram parecidas mas,por dentro,cada casa tinha seu estilo próprio...

Lolly:A Luna me contou uma vez que as rosas da casa de peixes ficavam no jardim...

Alex:Que Jardim?Você pirou?Não tem jardim aqui!-elas começaram a dar a volta na casa e,não acharam nada,o lado de fora da casa estava completamente sem nenhuma rosa,apenas com algumas flores silvestres e algumas plantas rasteiras...

Alex:Por que foi que eu recusei aquele convite dela de vir tomar chá da cinco na casa de peixes?Pelo menos nós saberíamos onde fica o jardim...

Lolly:Elena,você é irmã dela,já deve ter vindo aqui...

Elena:A,eu vim,apareci para cobrar aquele CD meu que ela pegou emprestado e nunca mais devolveu (rsrrsrs...e não vou devolver,o CD eu peguei de verdade e eu não devolvo XD)

Alex:Você veio aqui pra isso?Onde está seu espírito de amizade com a sua irmã?

Elena:Dentro de uma gaveta,no meu quarto,na Espanha...e eu não vou voltar lá pra pegar!

Alex e Lolly:-.-"

Alex:Se o jardim não está aqui fora,deve estar lá dentro...-as três começaram a procurar uma janela aberta,e finalmente encontraram uma enorme porta balcão que ficava no segundo andar da casa.As três subiram sorrateiramente com uma escada de gelo improvisada por Alex...

Elena:UAU,como você faz isso?

Alex:Depois eu explico melhor...continua subindo,e cuidado,gelo é uma maravilha pra escorregar.-quando estavam dentro do aposento escuro,tiveram uma surpresa desagradável:

Lolly:Ai,Alex,você pisou no meu pé!

Alex:Shiu!Fica quieta,nossa,como isso aqui ta escuro...-ela acendeu uma pequena labareda de fogo,já que podia controlar a água e o fogo,usou suas habilidades para,clarear o caminho.E o que as três viram não foi das mais agradáveis,quer dizer,foi mas...

Alex:Oh Meu Zeus!

Elena:Eu não acredito!-as três estavam dentro do quarto de Afrodite,o enorme quarto era lindo e muito bem decorado,(depois eu dou os detalhes ok!XD)

Alex:Olha só,que bonitinho,o Dite parece um anjo dormindo...-as três ficaram olhando para o rosto do cavaleiro de peixes,completamente abobadas com a beleza dele.

Elena:Nossa...como ele é bonito!

Lolly:Quero ver você repetir isso na cara da Teella...

Alex:Por que?Eles tem um caso?

Elena:Não mas,no ritmo da amizade dos dois,não vai demorar muito e ele se declara...e o Dite é bonito mas,eu não teria nada com ele...na verdade,de homem bonito esse santuário ta cheio não concordam?

Alex e Lolly:É verdade )

Lolly:Mas,os dois ficam tão bonitos juntos...

Elena:Além do mais,ele fica olhando pra cara dela com jeito de peixe fora d'água.-as três ficam em silêncio por 5 segundos,de repente:

Lolly:UHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAUHUHAHU...

Alex tapando a boca da amiga para que ela não acordasse Dite:Fica quieta.-disse entre sussurros...

Lolly:huahahuuh...ai,ai...você não viu!... "olhando pra ela com cara de peixe fora d'água"...essa foi hilária!

Alex: -.-"

Elena:UHAHUAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAHUAUHUA...

Agora Alex tapou a boca da amazona de Libras:O que foi?Fala baixo!-sibilou.

Elena:É que a Lolly tem razão,é muito engraçado!

Alex:Mais será que eu sou a única normal por aqui?-.-"

Lolly:Ele ta se mexendo...-Dite começou a se mexer discretamente,Alex puxou o braço das duas e logo,as três saíram correndo do quarto.

Dite levantou,calçou os chinelos e foi de pijama para a cozinha.Chegando lá,ele acendeu a luz.Ele foi até o armário da cozinha para pegar alguns biscoitos,quando abriu o armário,uma mão deu o pacote na mão dele,como estava muito sonolento,nem se tocou que era impossível uma mão estar dentro do armário de mantimentos.

Ele foi na direção da mesa,Alex percebeu que Dite ia diretamente para o lado que estava,então,engatinhando,foi para o lado oposto da mesa,bem devagar para ele não ouvir nem ver nada.

Dite começou a comer os biscoitos com calma,pegou alguns pães e geléias e começou a devorar tudo.Meia hora depois,o cavaleiro de peixe apaga as luzes da cozinha e volta para seu quarto.Logo depois de ouvirem o barulho de portas fechando,Alex sai de trás da mesa e Elena sai do armário...

Elena:Arf,arf...oxigênio,oxigênio...eu preciso respirar...arf,arf...

Alex:Cadê a Lolly?

Voz:ATCHIN!

Alex e Elena se entreolharam e então:

Elena:Se não é o Dite que ta espirrando...

Alex:E a Luna está dormindo...

Elena completando:Só pode ser...

Alex e Elena saindo correndo para atrás da mesa e falando:UM ET...SALVEM SUAS VIDAS!

Lolly saindo debaixo do armário da pia:Que consideração -.-"

Alex:Lolly?Sai daí sua idiota,tem um Et ai dentro...

Lolly:¬¬

Elena:Alex,como você consegue...será que não está claro...o ET não está lá dentro com a Lolly...

Lolly:Isso mesmo...

Elena:O ET é a Lolly disfarçado,ele planejou tudo!

Lolly:Olha aqui suas duas anormais,nós temos uma missão e ao invés de ficarem inventando brincadeirinhas estúpidas,vocês deveriam estar pensando,onde é que fica esse maldito jardim...

Alex:Nós vamos te ajudar seu ET mas,depois...

Elena:Você cospe a Lolly e devolve ela pra gente.

Lolly incrédula:Ainda bem que eu sou uma pessoa calma e tranqüila...-ela pegou uma panela do armário...

Elena e Alex saindo correndo da cozinha e indo direto pra sala com Lolly atrás delas...

Alex:Lolly,cuidado com essa panela,machuca!

Elena:É...você tá ficando que nem o Máscara,daqui a pouco vai mandar a gente pro inferno...

Lolly:Não mas,eu vou mandar vocês pra...

Alex:Por favor Lolly,sem baixar o nível!ò.ó

Lolly:Hum,desculpe...mas,vocês tão fazendo muito barulho!Vão acordar o Dite e a Luna...

Elena:Luna dorme feito uma pedra,pode cair a casa que ela não acorda...

Alex:E o Dite tomou um remédio para dormir junto com as bolachas...

Elena:Eu não vi ele fazendo isso...

Alex:Você estava dentro do armário,não poderia ter observado...

Lolly que tinha ido na direção da janela:Meninas,olha só...-as duas se aproximaram da janela,e puderam ver,no meio da casa de peixes,um lindo e enorme jardim,cheio de rosas das mais variadas cores,as que mais predominavam eram as rosas vermelhas...deveria ter mais de 1000 rosas naquele jardim.

Elena:Caramba!

Lolly:Nossa,como o Dite é neurótico por rosas!

Alex:Fica quieta,a casa de Câncer tem cabeças humanas...

Lolly:Pelo menos o Máscara é original e...

Elena:Crianças,da pra vocês pararem de brigar!Eu quero saber como é que nós vamos descer ali embaixo,estamos no segundo andar da casa de peixes.

Alex:Hum...já sei.-Mais uma vez,Alex usou suas habilidades com fogo e água e improvisou um escorregador de gelo.

Elena:Mew...você é mágica,me ensina a fazer isso...

Lolly puxando a orelha de Elena:Desce logo...

Elena:Ai,ai...calma,você parece o Mestre Ancião...

Lolly:-.-"

Elena olhando o escorregador:Lolly,vai você...

Lolly:Por que eu?Vai você...

Elena:Não,eu ínsito...vai lá...

Lolly:Não,você...

Elena:Você...

Alex:Fiquem quietas,eu vou primeiro,para demonstrar como isso é seguroooooooo...-ela começou a descer e foi aterrizar no meio da fonte que decorava o jardim,por sorte,a estátua não caiu.

Elena e Alex começaram a aplaudir:Bravo!Isso é que é segurança,uma garota que tem perspectiva da situação...

Alex:Sem comentários...-as duas amazonas desceram e então,começaram a prosseguir com seus planos...

Lolly:Vai lá Elena,você sabe o que fazer...-Elena tirou a espada de libra da bainha e se preparou para dar seu golpe,um único golpe certeiro mas,como Elena era muito "habilidosa" com espadas,ela teve que dar vários golpes...

Alex:Ow,isso é uma espada não um facão de cortar cana!-Alex e Lolly estavam sentadas em um banco de praça que ficava do lado da fonte.

Lolly brincando com uma linda rosa branca:Bem me quer,mal me quer,bem me quer,mal me quer...

Alex:Olha,acho que vou levar algumas rosas negras,vão ficar bem no meu quarto,por falar nisso...eu tenho que tirar todo aquele rosa.

Elena:Você dorme em um quarto rosa?-perguntou nauseada.

Alex triste:Sim!

Elena:Oh minha amiga,eu não sabia que você sofria tanto...coitadinha!

Alex:Finalmente alguém compreende o que é o sofrimento de viver em um ambiente...rosa!

Lolly:Fiquem quietas...eu moro em um lugar cheio de cabeças...

Alex:E ai?Já terminou?

Elena:Claro que sim...-elas olharam para o jardim de peixes,que não estava devastado mas,estava pelado em alguns pontos...elas devem ter arrancado em torno de 150 rosas...

Alex:Prontinho...agora vamos...-ela terminou de colocar o último botão de rosa dentro de uma sacola.-Acho que vou pegar essas rosas negras.

Lolly:Não!-ela segurou a amiga.-Ta doida,o que você vai falar para o Saga?A Luna me deu as rosas?Vamos ter um ataque amanhã,não pode ter pistas!

Alex:Ai,ta bom...você ta ficando estressada igual ao Shion...

Elena completou:E maligna como o Máscara...

Lolly:Vocês são...são...ah,deixa quieto!Vamos embora...

As três saíram da casa de peixes levando as sacolas,passaram cuidadosamente pelas casas até chegar em Câncer...

Lolly:Lar doce lar...

Alex:Lolly...como é que nós vamos fazer se o Máscara acordar?

Lolly:Ele não vai acordar...-ela tirou do bolso da calça um pequeno vidro que continha um líquido verde esmeralda.

Elena se escondendo atrás de Alex:Você envenenou o Máscara?

Lolly:Claro que não...isso aqui é sonífero pra dormir...

Alex:Que frescura,se queria fazer o Máscara dormir deveria ter tacado um vaso na cabeça dele.

Lolly:Nossa!Por Que será que eu não pensei nisso...u.u

Alex:Precisamente,como eu digo Lolly,o que seria de você sem mim?

Lolly:Nossa,eu acho que essa altura eu estaria bem melhor e ganhando o prêmio Nobel de engenharia genética...

Alex e Elena:ú.ù

Lolly:Ta bom...acho que o prêmio Nobel de engenharia genética é demais mas...

Elena:Quietas!-ela deu um croqui na cabeça das duas.

Alex e Lolly:Doeu! .

Elena:Agora,dá pra parar de vocês duas serem infantis,dá pra serem maduras e sensatas como eu!

Alex irônica:Você esqueceu de falar da sua modéstia Elena...

Elena:Oh,é mesmo,é que são tantas as minhas qualidades...

Alex:Eu não mereço!-.-"

Lolly:Hum,dá pra vocês me ajudarem a espalhar essas rosas e...-Lolly parou de jogar as rosas e ficou branca feito cera,olhando fixamente para a porta.

Alex:Que foi Lolly?-ela finalmente viu o motivo do susto de Lolly.

Nana:Lolly?O que você está fazendo?-a garota estava com os cabelos um pouco desarrumados e usava um roupão de seda azul escuro,seus olhos estavam levemente acinzentados devido ao sono.

Lolly jogando o saco atrás do sofá:NANA,MINHA AMIGA!-ela foi na direção da garota,lhe dando um abraço.-Quanto tempo,o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite?

Nana:Eu que pergunto!E quem são as duas?-ela apontou para Elena e Alex que não sabiam se começavam a rir da situação ou a chorar,pensando no que aconteceria se Shion descobrisse tudo...no fundo,elas sabiam que Lolly estaria salva mas,elas não!Donko faria Elena escrever 1000 vezes em uma lousa: "nunca mais vou desobedecer ao lindo,forte e atlético mestre Donko".E Saga obrigaria Alex a cumprir treinamentos arriscados e provavelmente,nunca se livraria do quarto rosa,como forma de punição.

Lolly nervosa:Elas...são...são amazonas como eu...essa é Elena,futura amazona de libra e essa é Alex,futura amazona de gêmeos...

Nana que já estava muito acordada e já tinha uma leve noção do que estava acontecendo ali:E o que elas estão fazendo na casa de Câncer as 2 da madrugada!

Lolly:Elas,elas...vão...vão dormir aqui!Eu convidei elas para passarem a noite aqui...hehehhe...

Nana:E por que elas não vieram mais cedo?-ela ergueu uma sobrancelha mas,não em tom de acusação,estava se matando de rir por dentro,vendo o nervosismo das três.

Lolly:Ah,foi o seguinte,me deu uma crise,uma saudades das minha miguxas!-ela vai até as duas e as abraças.-Sabe,nós somos muito amigas e por isso,resolvi convidar elas para dormir aqui em casa...

Nana:De noite?-agora estava fazendo um esforço muito grande para não estragar seu disfarce de "dedo-duro",quanto mais apreensivas elas ficavam mais engraçado era...-e por que essas rosas?

Lolly suspirou:Ai,eu acho que você não está engolindo neh!-Nana sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

Lolly:Pois eu vou explicar tudo.-a garota se esconde atrás de Nana e faz cara de menininha com medo.-ELAS ME OBRIGARAM!EU NÃO QUERIA!ELAS SÃO MÁS!

Alex e Elena:O QUE?

Elena:SUA FALSA!AGORA É ASSIM?CADA UM POR SI,ZEUS PARA TODOS!

Alex:Esquece Elena,eu tenho uma solução muito mais sensata do que ficar gritando!

Elena:E qual é?

Alex com um vaso:Nos livramos das duas de uma vez,eu acho que os vasos são bem mais eficientes que os soníferos.

Lolly:AHHHHH...PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUERO!

Nana:CHEGA!-ela deu um berro tão alto que,todas as três pararam de tentar se matar e se encolheram no enorme sofá,todas com medo dela.

Elena:Acabou,eu vou ser deportada de volta pra Espanha,ou para o Brasil!

Lolly:O que o Shion vai pensar de mim meu Zeus?

Nana:Hum...dá pra vocês me explicarem tudo,me contem tudo,desde o começo!

Alex:Deixa que eu conto...tudo começou...

MEIA HORA MAIS TARDE

Nana voltando da cozinha com um saco de pipocas,muito interessada na história:E ai?O que mais?

Alex que tinha se empolgado e exagerado na história:Então,quando eu cheguei no topo do enorme castelo,tinha um enorme dragão cuspidor de fogo e devorador de ossos humanos...então eu...-Lolly dá um tapa na cabeça dela.

Alex:Ai!Doeu! .

Lolly:Conta a história direito...

Alex:Ta bom,quando chegamos na casa de peixes,nós pegamos as rosas para jogar na casa de Câncer,para parecer que a Luna tinha jogado aqui...e estávamos terminando nosso plano quando,apareceu você e vai contar tudo para o Máscara!

Nana:Contar tudo para o Cacá?

Elena e Alex olharam interessadas para ela,esboçando um sorriso maroto:Cacá?

Nana:É...o nome do meu irmão,Máscara!

Elena:O Máscara tem irmã?

Alex:Aparentemente sim...

Elena:Mas,por que Cacá?O nome do Máscara é...Máscara!(lembrando que apenas Amy e Nana sabem o verdadeiro nome de Máscara,Carlo!)

Lolly:É mesmo,por que?

Nana:Ora essa,por causa de Câncer...Máscara da Morte de Câncer,Cacá!(na verdade,Cacá é por causa de Carlo)

Lolly,Elena e Alex:AHHHHHH...

Alex:Hum,e então?Você vai contar?

Nana:Contar o que?Eu não sei de nada,na verdade,eu nem vi vocês!-ela deu uma piscada para as três.-Boa noite...terminem o que tiverem que fazer e vão dormir,ok!

Lolly sorrindo:Muito obrigada Nana!

Nana:Não a de que mas,me conta uma coisa...por que vocês querem fazer isso para essa tal de Luna...

Alex:É uma longa história u.u

Nana:Pois,amanhã...eu quero saber de tudo,ouviram!Tudo!

As três terminaram de espalhar as rosas por toda casa,quando terminaram,cada uma seguiu seu caminho...Elena foi para Libra e Alex para Gêmeos.

Na manhã seguinte,na casa de Câncer,Lolly já estava acordada fazia muito tempo mas,ficou no seu quarto,queria que Máscara achasse a casa bagunçada...ela ficou atrás da porta,esperando ouvir um palavrão em italiano,até que...

MM:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA CASA?

Lolly saiu do quarto ao mesmo tempo que Nana,as duas se encontraram no corredor e correram para a sala...

Nana:O que foi Cacá?OH,MADONA MIA!

Máscara estava no meio de um "mar" de rosas vermelhas...todas exalavam um cheiro muito forte de perfume,um cheiro delicioso mas,enjoativo.

MM:QUEM FOI?-disse pegando um punhado de rosas com a mão e as esfarelando.-QUEM FEZ ISSO COM A MINHA CASA?

Lolly:Hum...não faço a mínima idéia.-disse com cara de santinha e tentando parecer surpresa.

MM:POIS EU SEI QUEM FOI!-ele começou a subir em direção a 12ª casa,Lolly e Nana também o seguiram,quando passou pela casa de Leão:

Aioria que estava penteando os cabelos e tinha ido admirar a paisagem:Bom dia Máscara,onde você vai?

MM bufando de fúria:VOU DESCAMAR UM PEIXE!

Aioria:QUE?-ele viu que Lolly estava subindo atrás,correndo atrás do mestre-O que aconteceu com ele Lolly?Quem é você?-ele finalmente viu Nana.

Lolly:O Dite atacou a casa de Câncer-disse em um tom inocente.

Aioria:QUE?ELE VAI MATAR O DITE!

Nana:Acho melhor ir atrás dele...

Amy saindo pra fora:O que está acontecendo?Quem é você?

Nana:Sou Nana,irmã do Máscara!

Amy:Irmã do Máscara?Nossa!Sou Amy,sou uma amiga dele,uma amiga muito querida...

Lolly:Uma amiga que fica secando ele...

Amy vermelha:Mentira...n.n

Aioria:Ca-hãn,acho que o Máscara vai bater em alguém lembram?

As três:É MESMO!VAMOS!-e começaram a correr,com Aioria atrás.

Quando Máscara chegou na casa de peixes,começou a bater na porta,enfurecido:

MM:ABRE ESSA PORTA AFRODITE!SEU IMBECIL FRESCO!

Dite aparecendo na janela:Bom dia Máscara,o que quer?

MM:SEU SÍNICO!DESCE AQUI AGORA!VOCÊ ENCHEU A MINHA CASA DE ROSAS...

Dite:EU O QUE?MÁSCARA,VOCÊ SE DROGOU OU É IMPRESSÃO MINHA?

MM:ORA SEU...-Dite desceu até a entrada da casa.

Dite:Agora,vamos conversar feito adultos civilizados...certo?

MM:ADULTOS CIVILIZADOS É O CASSETE!VOCÊ INVADIU A MINHA CASA NO MEIO DA NOITE E ENTUPIU ELA DE ROSAS...ROSAS HORRÍVEIS E NOJENTAS!

Dite:ROSAS NOJENTAS?MINHAS ROSAS NÃO SÃO NOJENTAS!E EU NÃO ESTIVE NA CASA DE CÂNCER ONTEM A NOITE!

Luna que tinha descido atrás do mestre,tinha colocado um robi branco pérola,e estava quase tão confusa quanto Dite...

Luna:O que está acontecendo aqui?

Dite:ESSE MALUCO ESTÁ DISSENDO QUE EU COLOQUEI ROSAS NA CASA DE CÂNCER.

Luna:O que?

MM:SE NÃO FOI VOCÊ FOI ESSA SUA DISCÍPULA MALUCA!

Luna:EU?EU NÃO SEI FAZER UMA ROSA,O QUE DIRÁ CENTENAS...

Camus estava indo na direção da pequena aglomeração,seguido de perto por Mikage e Hyoga...

Camus:Mas,será o possível que vocês não tem educação...e ficam gritando a esse horário da madrugada!Ò.Ó

Mikage:Camus...são onze horas.-disse consultando o relógio de pulso.

Camus:Mikage.-disse com um tom perigoso mas,tentando demonstrar calma.-Fica quieta ta!Fica quietinha...

Mikage:Ta bom...não falo mais nada.u.u

MM:Onde eu estava antes desse palhaço Francês me atrapalhar?

Camus:PALHAÇO FRANCÊS?-ele já ia pular no pescoço de Máscara.

Hyoga:CALMA CAMUS!CALMA!É FORÇA DE ESPRESSÃO!

Camus:FORÇA DE ESPRESSÃO O CA...-ele parou o que estava dizendo.

Mikage:Esse é um homem exemplo!

Camus:Sem ironias!-disse irritado.

Mikage:Eu to brincando...gente estressada.

MM:ALGUÉM ATACOU A MINHA CASA E FOI UM DOS DOIS!E EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI SEM LEVAR A CABEÇA DE ALGUÉM PRA ENFEITAR A CASA DE CÂNCER!-Luna deu um passo pra trás e Dite disse "calmamente":

Dite:FIQUE QUIETO!PARE DE FALAR ASNEIRAS!

Shion aparecendo atrás de Dite muito cansado..

Shion:Ta legal...o que aconteceu dessa vez?-disse sonolento.

MM e Dite apontando um para o outro:FOI ELE!

Shion:Certo...Vai Máscara,fala você primeiro...

MM:ESSE NEURÓTICO POR ROSAS...

Dite:CALA A BOCA,SUA CASA TEM CABEÇAS!-Luna olhou espantada para o mestre,nunca tinha visto Dite tão bravo.

MM:COMO EU DIZIA ANTES DE SER ATRAPALHADO...ESSE NEURÓTICO POR ROSAS.-Dite serrou os punhos e foi na direção de Máscara mas,Aioria o segurou pelo braço.-ELE INVADIU MINHA CASA NA CALADA DA NOITE E A RECHEOU COM ROSAS VERMELHAS!**E EU QUERO UM CULPADO!AGORA!**

Dite:SHION,EU ASSEGURO QUE NÃO SAI DA MINHA CASA!

Shion:E a sua discípula?

Luna:EU?POR QUE EU ATACARIA A CASA DE CÂNCER?

Shion:Sabe,a psicologia ainda não sabe explicar o que se passa na cabeça de uma adolescente transtornada e problemática...

Luna:¬¬

Shion:Er...bem...bom,a Luna ainda não pode produzir rosas não é Dite?

Dite:Não...algumas folhas talvez...mas,nem um espinho envenenado por enquanto!É uma vergonha!

Luna:Muito obrigada Dite!-disse sarcástica.

Shura estava subindo acompanhado por Yura que estava enrolada em um fofo cobertorzinho.

Shura:Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!Era verdade o que estavam comentando...Yura,pega a câmera,eu quero registrar o momento que o Dite vai ser pego por vandalismo...depois de ouvir aquele sermão quando teve o ataque a minha casa pelo Francês estúpido...

Camus:ISSO JÁ TÁ VIRANDO PERSEGUIÇÃO AOS FRANCESES...E NÃO FUI EU QUE ATACOU A SUA CASA!

Shura:FOI SIM...PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI...SEU HIJO DA...

Shion:PELO QUE VEJO VOCÊS GOSTARAM DE COZINHAR NO REFEITÓRIO!QUEREM REPETIR A EXPERIÊNCIA?-os dois se calaram instantaneamente.

Yura:Mestre,como o senhor é escandaloso e...AIORIA!-ela finalmente viu que o cavaleiro de leão se encontrava ali,envergonhada pelo cobertor ela o soltou,o deixando cair e mostrando a camisola que vinha até um pouco acima dos joelhos...Aioria parou e entrou em estado de pane.

Aioria:De-deixa que eu te ajudo.-e se aproximou do cobertor no chão,porém...

Shura:Opa!Nem chega perto,nem chega perto...não quero ver você arrastando asa pra minha inocente discípula...

Camus:uhauhahuahuauh...inocente discípula...

Shura:Quer resolver lá fora meu irmão?-e começou a bater o punho na mão.

Camus:Nós já estamos aqui fora,seu idiota...-.-"

Shura:Er...bem...prepare-se...

Shion:MAIS UMA PALAVRA E MANDO TODO MUNDO PRO CABO SÚNION!-todos pararam e olharam perplexos para ele.-Com o Saga funcionava...Bem,vamos ver o jardim de peixes...-todos entraram na casa e seguiram rumo ao jardim.

MM:BINGO!-seus olhos brilharam triunfantes ao ver que o jardim estava depenado.

Dite horrorizado:MEU JARDIM!

Shion:Hum...por dedução lógica,a única pessoa que tem mais acesso ao jardim além de você é a Luna,por tanto...

Luna:NÃO FUI EU!EU NÃO TERIA POR QUE FAZER ISSO...TODOS QUE ESTAVAM NA ALA HOSPITALAR ONTEM DE TARDE,PUDERAM VER QUE EU VIM DIRETO PRA CASA DE PEIXES E DESDE AQUELA HORA,NÃO SAI MAIS!

Shion:Não tem outra explicação...

MM:ISSO!VIU IDIOTA!QUE DISCÍPULA!-Dite não sabia o que dizer,não esperava uma situação daquelas.

Dite:Bem Luna,o que você fez foi errado mas.-disse olhando nos olhos da garota.-eu te perdôo e você tem todo meu apoio para,o que der e vier.

Luna:ME PERDOA?ME PERDOA PELO QUE?EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

Dite:Não precisa mais fingir querida,seja lá qual forem seus motivos,eu vou entender e ajudar a entendê-los.

Shion:Que bom que você é tão compreensivo Dite por que,quem vai pagar o castigo é você!

Dite:O QUE?

Shion:Como você sabe...as amazonas estão sobre responsabilidade de seus mestres,portanto,você vai pagar o castigo no lugar dela.

Luna debochada:Olha só Dite,eu vou sempre vou te dar apoio moral...

Shion:Você começa pela casa de Câncer e depois,você arruma o salão principal...-Dite não dizia nada,só olhava incrédulo para Shion.O que dizer de Lolly,realmente,seu plano foi um sucesso mas,tinha sido para a pessoa errada.

MM:HUAHUAHUHUA...BEM FEITO PEIXINHO!

Shion:Agora,todo mundo indo embora...circulando!Ah sim,já ia me esquecendo,Luna você não sairá bem dessa,vai ficar trancada na casa de peixes por 48 horas...

Luna:O QUE?48 HORAS?ISSO É UM ABSURDO!EU NÃO FIZ NADA...O DITE NÃO FEZ NADA!

Shion:Não tenho escolha...ambos serão castigados,isso vale para todas as amazonas que aprontam e seus mestres!

Camus:Ousam bem vocês dois,nunca ousem fazer nada que me envergonhem e manchem meu nome...

Mikage:Nossa,esse mestre se preocupa tanto com o nosso bem estar..-disse irônica.

Shion:Bom,agora eu vou voltar a dormir...-e já se dirigia de volta para a casa quando.

Luna:EU NÃO VOU FICAR TRANCADA EM PEIXES!-estava indignada com o rumo que a situação tomara.

Shion:Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa...-ele levantou uma das mãos e fez a garota levitar alguns centímetros do chão.

Luna:Me coloca no chão...me coloca no chão AGORA!

Shion:Com prazer.-ele fez com que a garota entrasse na casa de Peixes,fazendo-a cair no chão.

Luna:Você poderia ser mais delicado e me colocar no sofá.

Shion:Você não está em condições de exigir alguma coisa!-ele se concentrou mais uma vez,foi até a frente da porta e como se fosse mágica,uma linha vermelha apareceu na porta.-Pronto!Você não pode mais passar daqui...

Luna debochada:uhahuahuuhauhauhhua,tá brincando neh!Você não tá achando que essa linha estúpida não vai me deixar passar.-ela colocou o pé pra fora e foi arremessada com tudo para a parede da casa.

Todos:Essa doeu!

Dite:NÃO OUSE DESTRUIR A MINHA CASA SENHORITA LUNA!-ele estava muito zangado.

Shion virando-se para Dite:Você pode entrar e sair da casa quando quiser mas,terá que arrumar a casa de Câncer e o salão principal.

Dite:Eu não vou...-disse orgulhoso.

Shion:VOCÊ VAI SIM!EU NÃO QUERO SABER!

Camus:VAI SIM!NÓS PAGAMOS CASTIGO E VOCÊ TAMBÉM VAI...

Shura:APOIADO!SE ELE NÃO SE FERRAR É PROTEÇÃO...

Shion:SUMAM DAQUI...OS DOIS...SE NÃO EU MESMO ARREMESSO VOCÊS ATÉ SUAS CASAS,AGORA!-os dois começaram a descer as escadas,Shura saiu correndo por que percebeu que a situação estava pesando mas,Camus fez a melhor pose que conseguiu e desceu as escadas cheio de dignidade e pompa,com o habitual ar gelado.

Yura:Bom,eu...vou descer também...

Aioria:Yura,quer vir almoçar hoje lá em casa?

Yura:Será um prazer...eu vou sim!-ela voltou a se enrolar no cobertorzinho e estava descendo as escadas.

Hyoga:Mikage,eu sei que o mestre Camus pode parecer frio e insensível mas,ele é bom e gentil quando quer e ele só quer o seu bem...

Camus gritando lá de baixo:VENHAM AQUI VOCÊS DOIS!RÁPIDO!MIKAGE,SERÁ QUE EU VOU TER QUE TE BUSCAR PELA MÃOZINHA PRA VOCÊ APRENDER O CAMINHO DA CASA DE AQUÁRIO...

Mikage:Nossa...ele ama a gente!¬¬

MM:VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO...EU QUERO VER O QUE ESSE IMBECIL VAI LEVAR...

Shion:Como eu dizia,DITE...VOCÊ VAI ARRUMAR A CASA DE CÂNCER E DEPOIS O SALÃO PRINCIPAL!

Dite:E se eu não arrumar?-disse dando as costas.

Shion:Não dê as costa pra mim e não me provoque...-disse irritado.-EU DISSE AGORA!-ele deu um urro ensurdecedor,até Lolly ficara com medo dele mas,ela tinha que confessar,estava se matando de rir por dentro,Dite mudava de cor rapidamente,chegou do vermelho ao branco pálido em questão de minutos...

Dite simples:Não vou...(mas será que o meu mestre tem cimento no lugar do cérebro?Õ.õ)

MM:ISSO!CONTINUE FAZENDO MANHA...Devo mandar montarem a forca ou a guilhotina Shion?-ele sorria de alegria por que Dite ia ter seu castigo...

Shion:Não!Eu vou fazer melhor...-dessa vez era Shion que estava com os olhos brilhando.-Eu declaro que você Afrodite de peixes terá que limpar todas as doze casas...eu disse TODAS AS 12 CASAS,INCLUSIVE A MINHA!

Dite:E se eu não fizer isso?-olhava para Shion desafiador.

Shion:Será escravo do Máscara por toda a semana!

Dite parou horrorizado:Não...isso não!Qualquer coisa menos isso...eu limpo as casas...limpo todinhas...

Shion:Que bom,então você pode começar amanhã...-ele se virou e estava indo embora mas.-Dite,eu esqueci de falar uma coisa,você vai limpar as casas,com isso.-e atirou uma escova de dente para ele.

Dite:Tá brincando?

Shion triunfante:Não...NÃO ESTOU...HUAUHAHUAUHUAHUHAUH...E,EU FAÇO QUESTÃO QUE COMECE PELO SALÃO DO MESTRE.-e voltou para a 13ª casa.

Máscara não se agüentava de tanto rir,tinha praticamente caído no chão e agora rolava de tão engraçado que a cena era.

MM:Bom,estarei te esperando para limpar a minha casa...Dite,amigão!-e desceu seguido pelas meninas da sua vida.(Lolly,Nana e,é claro,Amy XD)

Dite entrou em casa quieto,não acreditando no tipo de humilhação que teria que passar aquela tarde.

Luna:Você realmente não acredita que eu fiz aquilo,não é?

Dite não disse nada,simplesmente deu um olhar para ela,rumou para seu quarto e se trancou lá dentro.

Luna:Mas,eu vou descobrir quem está fazendo esses ataques,ah se eu vou...

No decorrer do dia,o assunto mais falado do santuário foi esse,o ataque as casa de Peixes...de tarde,na casa de Gêmeos.

Alex:HUAHUAUHAHUUHAU...eu queria ter visto a cara do Dite!-ela estava cortando os lacinhos rosas que enfeitavam a cama.

Lolly em cima de uma escada,pintando a parede do quarto de azul:Vocês deveriam ter visto,foi muito engraçado...

Elena trocando a roupa de cama de Alex,por um lençol preto:LUNA PRESSA NA CASA DE PEIXES POR DOIS DIAS?UHAHUAHUAHUAHU...ELA VAI ENLOUQUECER,ELA NÃO AGUENTA FICAR EM CASA TANTO TEMPO...RSRRSRSR...-elas passaram a tarde inteira rindo e falando do ataque,conversando sobre planos para próximos ataques e de chamar mais gente para ajudá-las nas brincadeiras e,finalmente,o quarto de Alex estava se transformando no quarto de seus sonhos...Kassumi chegou mais tarde e as ajudou com a decoração...

Não muito longe dali,na primeira casa...

Mu:Kiki!Kiki!Onde você está?

Kiki aparecendo do lado do mestre:Sim mestre Mu?

Mu:Kiki,você viu a Yuki?Ela sumiu a tarde inteira...

Kiki:Você não soube?

Mu preocupado:Não...o que?

Kiki fazendo cara de espanto:Não te contaram?

Mu mais preocupado:Não...mas,o que?

Kiki:Não te disseram?

Mu pegando Kiki pela blusa:Fala logo criatura,cadê a Yuki?-Kiki percebeu que o mestre estava quase enfartando de ansiedade pra saber da discípula,ele era calmo todo o dia mas,era só alguém falar que a Yuki tinha sumido que ele virava o senhor preocupação...estava quase colocando um casaco e saindo para procurá-la.

Kiki:Ela está na casa de Capricórnio,com o Shura!

Mu:COM QUEM?-agora ele estava muito inquieto.

Kiki:É...ela saiu daqui de manhã cedo para encontrar com o Shura...

Mu:Por que com o Shura?Por que?E o que ela foi fazer lá?-ele estava visivelmente enciumado.

Kiki:Isso você pergunta para os dois,olha eles ai...-Yuki e Shura entraram em Áries rindo muito e completamente distraídos.Mu ficou olhando feio para os dois.

Yuki:uhauhauh...Oi Mu,tudo bom!

Shura:E ai Mu?Tudo ok?

Mu:Pra você Shura...sou Mu de Jamiel e pra você,senhorita Yuki,sou excelentíssimo mestre Mu.

Yuki e Shura:O.õ

Shura:HAHAHAH...boa piada Muzão...boa piada!

Yuki:Muzão?Eu já vi chamarem ele de Muzinho...

Shura:A sim...as servas chamavam ele assim direto,nós que apelidamos ele assim...

Yuki parando de sorrir:As servas?

Shura:A sim...eu lembro que uma vez fizeram competição pra ver,quem "passava o rodo" no Mu mais rápido mas,não deu certo,ele ficou se fazendo de certinho...

Mu:ESQUEÇAM AS SERVAS,EU POSSO SABER O QUE É VOCÊ E O SHURA FICARAM FAZENDO A TARDE INTEIRA...-Shura percebeu que Mu estava preocupado com a discípula e resolveu colocar mais "lenha na fogueira".

Shura abraçando Yuki:Mu...deixa de ser indiscreto,isso não é pergunta que se faça.

Yuki rindo e entendendo a piada:uhauhauh,isso ai!

Mu não sabia o que dizia e fazia,estava com uma vontade imensa de quebrar todos os dentes de Shura e ao mesmo tempo,uma vontade de sentar e chorar,ficou branco cera,até que Shura resolveu consertar a situação.

Shura:É brincadeira Mu.-soltando Yuki.-Nós somos apenas amigos,ela foi me ajudar com algumas receitas espanholas muito gostosas,ela queria aprender alguma coisa nova,disse que queria trazer algumas receitas novas para vocês comerem juntos,ao luar,com uma garrafa de licor do lado...

Yuki:Shura!

Shura:Tá bom,a garrafa de licor fui eu que inventei e o luar também mas,é só isso mesmo Mu...e não precisa ficar com CIÚMES!

Mu:Eu não estou com ciúmes...eu só estou...estou...preocupado com a Yuki,ela é...é muito importante pra mim.-Mu não podia ver o rosto de Yuki mas,sabia que ela sorria por trás da máscara,soube disso por causa da intensidade que seus olhos brilharam.

Shura:Bom,eu vou indo,só vim acompanhar a chapeuzinho,poderia ter algum lobo mal no caminho então...

Yuki:Obrigada Shura...muito obrigada pelas receitas...

Shura sorrindo:Não há de que mas,não esquece do que te pedi,ok!

Yuki:Pode deixar...-Shura saiu da casa,e caminhou para Capricórnio.

Mu:Hum...o que foi que ele te pediu?

Yuki:Só um favorzinho,nada de mais...

Kiki:Yuki,você trouxe algum doce?-o garoto já estava agarrado as pernas dela como um gato pedindo comida.

Yuki:Claro que eu trouxe,vem..você vai adorar...-Kiki e Yuki entraram na cozinha,ela ia colocar os doces em um prato mais apropriado,deixando Mu mais aliviado por ter a discípula novamente em casa.

Ele foi devagar até a cozinha e ficou olhando carinhosamente para ela,ficou vendo Yuki servir Kiki,o jeito carinhoso como ela cuidava do garoto e ajeitava seus cabelos,sem dúvida a cada dia que se passava ele se encantava mais com Yuki.

Kiki indo até Mu:Não vai comer mestre Mu!Está uma delícia...

Mu:Mais tarde Kiki,eu posso pedir para você me deixar sozinho com a Yuki um pouco.

Kiki:Ta bom mas,antes...-ele foi até o prato cheio de doces,enfio a mão e saiu da casa com os bolsos recheados de doces,sem dúvida era um garoto muito guloso.(eu adoro esse Kiki XD)

Yuki:Eu não acredito,ele levou quase todos os doces,não sobrou quase nenhum pra você.-ela pegou a vasilha e a segurava.

Mu:Deixa que eu te ajudo.-ele colocou suas mãos sobre as de Yuki e ficou segurando a vasilha junto com ela.Ela ergueu o rosto,encarando os belos olhos calmos de Mu,engraçado,ele a olhava de uma forma estranha.

Yuki:Tudo bem Mu!-ela se apressou em pegar a vasilha e a levar até a bancada de granito.Logo depois,começou a procurar alguma coisa no armário.

Mu:Você tem uma paciência incrível com o Kiki,acho que ele te considera como uma irmã.-ele começou a se aproximar dela cada vez mais.

Yuki não ia dizer aquilo mas,acabou falando sem querer:E você Mu?Me considera como uma irmã?-ela parou o que estava fazendo e o encarou.

Mu simples:Não!Não te considero uma irmã!-Ele continuou a avançar em sua direção,como se estivesse encurralando a garota.Yuki foi andando para trás até chegar a pia,estava sem saída,ela começou a suar frio,a se sentir febril.

Mu não estava raciocinando,estava hipnotizado.Não sabia por que mas,queria falar pra ela,dizer tudo que almejara dizer durante todos esses dias,esses poucos dias.

Mu:Yuki...eu...

Yuki:Olha Mu,acho que está tarde,vou dormir,ok!-ela já saia quando.

Mu:Não,espera!Eu tenho que falar uma coisa,eu quero te falar uma coisa.

Yuki não estava acreditando,ele nunca foi assim com ela,sempre a tratou como uma garotinha e agora,se mostrava sedutor,um lado de Mu que ela nunca viu transparecer.

Mu apenas a puxou para um abraço apertado,a garota colocou a cabeça em seu peito e se mostrava sem reação diante do gesto.

Mu sussurrando:Você é tudo pra mim.

Yuki se deixando levar pelo momento:Mu,eu não...

Mu:Não fala nada,só fica aqui comigo...

Yuki afundou ainda mais no peito do cavaleiro,não acreditando no que ouviu,os dois foram para a sala e ficaram no sofá.Ambos sabiam que não precisavam dizer nada,aquela era uma declaração por olhar,sutil mas,tão calorosa quanto qualquer palavra de amor.Yuki adormeceu no sofá,Mu a envolveu nos braços e caminhou com ela para o seu quarto,achou que ela dormiria melhor lá.A depositou na cama e a cobriu,fechou os olhos e tirou a máscara da amazona.

Quando ele fez isso,Yuki acordou sonolenta e assustada.

Yuki:Mu!-ela viu que ele tirou a máscara dela.

Mu:Não se preocupe,eu estou de olhos fechados,não vi seu rosto.Achei que seria mais confortável pra você dormir sem a máscara.

Yuki se levantou de modo que continuou deitada na cama,ela colocou a mão no roso do cavaleiro.Ele também colocou a mão no rosto dela e suavemente,foi conhecendo Yuki,cada traço,passando a mão sobre os olhos,a textura da pele do rosto,e ele,de uma certa forma,viu seu rosto.

Ela não se conteve e foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Mu,que não a impediu,ele se reclinou e trocaram um simples beijo,um beijo leve,apenas de encostar os lábios...ainda sim,um delicioso beijo quente e terno.

O coração de Yuki começou a bater mais forte,muito rápido,não estava acreditando.

Mu,que de santo só tinha a cara,aprofundou mais o beijo,ela entreabriu a boca e ele começou a beijá-la mais intensamente,colocando seus sentimentos naquele gesto.Os lábios,os hálitos quentes,a língua,foi um ritual provocante.

Ambos se afastaram completamente sem palavras,sem ar,era loucura demais para se dizer alguma coisa.Porém,Mu ainda estava de olhos fechados,não se atrevia a abri-los.

Yuki:Mu,por que continua com os olhos fechados?-ela olhava o cavaleiro apreensiva.

Mu:Acho que ainda é cedo para permitir que eu veja seu rosto...-ela olhou pra ele confusa.

Yuki:Por que?Está arrependido?

Mu:Não...eu nunca vou me arrepender disso,nunca mas,não quero que você faça algo por um impulso do momento,talvez você na possa voltar atrás.Eu quero ver o seu rosto mas,quero que você queira me mostrar...você me mostraria seu rosto Yuki?Me ama o suficiente pra isso?Eu seria capaz de arcar com isso...e você?-ele falava docemente enquanto mexia em seus cabelos negros.

Yuki pensou um pouco e depois respondeu:Não sei...-Mu a envolveu mais uma vez em seus braços,fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

Mu:Eu vou esperar até você estar pronta para me mostrar e até lá,eu vou te conquistar a cada dia,amazona de Áries.

Yuki ergueu o rosto e deu mais um beijo em Mu.

Mu:Espere um pouco.-ele mexeu uma das mãos e a porta do quarto se fechou...-Não quero o Kiki xeretando aqui.

Eles passaram a noite ali,abraçados,acordando de vez em quando e enchendo o outro de beijos nos lábios,no rosto,no pescoço,na nuca.Mas,foi o máximo,Mu respeitou Yuki,se segurando para não se aproveitar da situação,não faria nada que ela não quisesse.

Na manhã seguinte:Mu acordou mas,não abriu os olhos de imediato,temia que Yuki estivesse sem a máscara,ele levantou,foi até a cozinha para preparar um café especial para a amada,quando chegou lá...

Kiki comendo cereais com leite:Bom dia mestre Mu...

Mu assustando-se:Kiki?O que está fazendo aqui?

Kiki simples:Eu moro aqui,esqueceu!Mestre Mu,eu não sou dedo-duro mas,tenho que contar uma coisa...

Mu pensando no que viria a seguir:Diga Kiki...

Kiki:A Yuki dormiu fora da casa de Áries,a cama dela está arrumadinha...

Mu ficou branco,o que ele ia falar para um menino de oito anos,sendo que ele era o exemplo de Kiki,o homem em quem ele se espelhava.

Mu:Não..na verdade Kiki a Yuki ela...

Yuki saindo do quarto de Mu,usando um robi azul celeste,e com a máscara mas,seus olhos nunca tinham brilhado com tanta intensidade.

Kiki:Yuki?O que está fazendo no quarto do mestre Mu?

Mu não sabia o que dizia,ficou quieto,sem resposta...

Yuki:Eu...bem...eu acordei mais cedo hoje e resolvi tirar o Mu da cama mais cedo para poder trocar a roupa de cama.

Kiki:Mas,isso é serviço das servas...-ele olhava desconfiado para ambos.

Yuki:Pois é mas,eu resolvi ajudar...acordei mais cedo,arrumei minha cama e fui trocar o forro da cama do Mu,e o seu eu também vou pegar...

Kiki:Mas,por que arrumou sua cama se você ia trocar o forro?

Kiki conseguiu,encurralou Yuki sem resposta,e agora?A garota não sabia o que responder...

Mu:Yuki,você anda muito distraída,esqueceu de trocar o forro e agora,vai ter que fazer tudo de novo,você anda com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

Kiki:Quer saber,vocês estão muito estranhos,tchau!-o garoto pegou a torrada que estava comendo e saiu andando pelo santuário,em busca de novas aventuras.

Yuki:Bela encenação...

Mu:Obrigado...você também foi ótima!

Yuki:E ai?Vamos tomar café?Mestre Mu...

Mu:Não...apenas,Mu...-ele sorriu para ela,enquanto o lindo Sol da manhã presenteava o casal com seus brilhantes raios luminosos.

* * *

**N/A:**Mais um capítulo,mais romance,mais confusão...e tem muito mais por vir.Devo me desculpar por que não foi todo mundo que apareceu hoje,eu acabei me empolgando com o ataque a casa de Peixes e não deu pra colocar todos. Graças as novas regras do site,agora,proíbe a publicação de letras de música e respostas as rewiens.Eu acho um abuso mas,não quero perder minha conta e por isso,terei que me submeter ao sistema...-.-"

Peço para que,vocês coloquem nas reiwens seus e-mails que,por enquanto,vai ser assim que eu irei responder a elas.Desculpem-me o transtorno mas,também sou uma vítima.

Eu fiz MSN,quem quiser que eu adicione é só avisar na rewien e deixar o e-mail,ok!

OBRIGADA AS REWIENS,AO APOIO E AO CARINHO DE VOCÊS,CRÍTICAS CONSTRUTIVAS E SUGESTÕES SÃO MUITO BEM-VINDAS.

BJUS A TODOS

Tchauzinho


	12. Um dia especial parte 1

Olá para todos,espero que estejam todos bens...Quero dizer que eu juntei dois capítulos em um só,portanto,ele tá um pouco grande...espero ter respondido todas as rewiens do capítulo anterior...boa leitura e bom dia dos namorados(atrasado ú.ù)aos casais ;)

PS-espero não ter deixado o capítulo muito romântico,eu tentei trabalhar o maior número de casais possíveis,cada um de um jeito diferente.Ta meio grande mais,vale a pena ler.

* * *

Já se passara um tempo desde que Luna fora trancada na casa de peixes mas,para a amazona era uma eternidade...

Dite:LUNA,ESTOU SAINDO LIMPAR AS CASAS,NÃO ME ESPERE PARA O ALMOÇO!-Dite estava bravo,desde que foi obrigado por Shion a limpar todas as 12 casas,incluindo a 13ª.

Dite:LUNA!LUNA!Cadê essa menina?-ele foi até o quarto da amazona,bateu na porta,como viu que a amazona não respondia,entrou no recinto e se deparou com a amazona já acordada,trajando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta rosa bebê,encostada na cama,de olhos fechados e com o disckman na orelha.

Dite entrando e ficando parada na frente dela:Luna...-como a amazona estava de olhos fechados,não ouviu nem viu nada,ela balançava a cabeça com o ritmo no som,Dite podia perceber que o som estava muito alto,que até ele podia ouvir.

Dite:Luna...você vai ficar surda...LUNA!-ele se aproximou da garota e desligou o som que estava do lado dela na cama de casal.(detalhe:tanto cavaleiros de ouro como discípulas dormiam em confortáveis camas de casal,com travesseiros de pena de ganso e colchas macias. XD).A amazona,percebendo que o som tinha sido desligado,abriu os olhos e se deparou com seu mestre do seu lado.

Luna:Ei...que grosseria,eu estava ouvindo!-ela o olhou com cara emburrada.

Dite:Te chamei várias vezes e você não me respondeu e...-ele se tocou que estava falando com a discípula.-Lembrei,não falo com menininhas mimadas que fazem tudo que lhe dão na telha sem nem se importar com os outros.-ele se virou e foi para a porta.

Luna:Dite...pela última vez,eu não fiz aquilo...dá pra acreditar em mim?Não fui eu,juro!-era sentimental demais para ouvir aquele tipo de acusação de uma pessoa que considerava muito.Dite era seu mestre,amigo,conselheiro,irmão,pai...mas,era tão ou até mais orgulhosa do que o mestre,não deixaria transparecer sua mágoa com o mestre.(ohhh...pobre menina injustiçada...eu mesma me humilho,ignorem o comentário estúpido da autora XD)

Dite ríspido:Não me espere para o jantar,acho que com tanta casa pra limpar nem almoçar eu vou!-saiu e bateu a porta com toda força que seu punho permitiu,deixando a chave do trinco cair e a maçaneta saiu na sua mão.

Luna sussurrando:Idiota!-tirou a máscara e limpou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por sua face,pensava que se um dia aquele santuário inteiro lhe vira-se as costas,teria Dite para apoiá-la.Dite caminhava a passos lentos para a sala do mestre,usava roupas simples para o tipo de trabalho que ia executar e,não estava com cabeça para cuidar da aparência,tinha tido uma decepção terrível.Cuidava daquela menina com o máximo de carinho e dedicação que podia,tentava amenizar a distância que a garota devia ter de casa,a saudade dos pais.E agora,ela tinha traído sua confiança,estava decepcionado,triste.Chegou ao salão principal pronto para trabalhar,rezava para que Shion não estivesse ali,lhe pouparia a humilhação mas,suas prezes não foram atendidas:

Shion:Olá senhor Afrodite de peixes,como vai?-Shion falava de forma super profissional,Afrodite nunca lhe deu problemas graves,nem nos tempos de menino...sempre se preocupou mais com Kanon,Shura,Máscara,Miro,Aioria,meninos sapecas que estavam sempre aprontando alguma.

Afrodite:Olá mestre,por onde eu começo?-não conseguia encarar Shion nos olhos,como se sentia humilhado em fazer aquilo.

Shion lhe entregando uma bacia recheada de escovas de dentes:Bom,aqui estão as escovas que eu lhe prometi,quero que limpe o piso das casas,lave as janelas e dê uma polida nas armaduras de ouro,o chão pode usar alguns esfregões mas,as janelas tem que ser com as escovas de dente,tem vários produtos de limpeza lá no fundo,peça orientação a algumas servas.Eu vou te dar um desconto,pode deixar a sua casa por último ou,nem a limpe,afinal...Luna ficará lá o dia inteiro,ela limpará.Garanto que nenhuma serva entrará lános próximos dois dias.

Dite agora o encarando frio:Isso é tudo?

Shion:É sim,pode começar.-ele saiu do caminho e foi para uma sala onde Saori o esperava.

Shion:Desculpe a demora Saori,a discípula do Dite aprontou algumas peraltices e Dite terá que pagar o castigo.

Saori vestindo um conjunto social vermelho,os cabelos presos e uma bolsa preta:Alguma coisa muito grave Shion?

Shion:Não senhorita,não há necessidade de preocupação...

Saori:Shion,você sabe que,determinados tipos de brincadeiras podem ser punidas com a expulsão do santuário,não sabe?-Shion começou a mexer na gola do casaco,um pouco nervoso da forma que a deusa encarava os olhos dele.-Creio senhorita que não é nada grave,além do mais,eu cuido desse santuário desde o tempo que os cavaleiros de ouro eram crianças,e acredite,ninguém pode ter um nível de irresponsabilidade maior do que o de Kanon e cia.

Saori riu da cara que Shion fez por lembrar dos meninos e tentou imaginar como Kanon deve ter sido quando pequeno e disse:Bom,eu estou partindo para o Japão para resolver algumas coisas da fundação,acho que volto daqui a uma ou duas semanas.Seiya vai comigo para fazer minha segurança.(Segurança?Sei,sei...rsrss XD...tá bom,eu vou calar a boca -.-")

Shion:Tudo bem,pode ir tranqüila,eu que não vou ficar tranqüilo sabendo que você pode correr algum tipo de risco,é minha obrigação cuidar da segurança da deusa Atena.-ele olhou com a típica devoção que os cavaleiros a olhavam pois,dedicou sua vida inteira a deusa e acreditava na paz que ela trazia a Terra.

Saori segurou as duas mãos do mestre e as beijou,Shion ficou ali,parado,não entendendo aquele gesto,ela disse:

Saori:Quero que saiba que,não precisa se preocupar e que nunca poderei recompensar-lhe o suficiente por toda devoção que teve a mim,a esse santuário,aos cavaleiros e a paz na Terra.Obrigada Shion,você tem trazido um pouco de conforto ao meu coração,seus conselhos me lembram o de meu avô.Obrigada.

Shion se emocionou um pouco e ele deu um leve sorriso de canto de boca,era uma honra para ele ouvir aquilo mas,preferiu brincar com a situação:Bom,eu sei que estou um pouco velho mas,acho que não tenho cara de avô,modéstia a parte,eu sou muito bem conservado.-Saori riu,soltou as mãos de Shion e caminhou em direção a porta mas,antes de sair...

Saori:Shion,mesmo com todos os cavaleiros,o santuário,sua deusa,eu percebo que lhe falta algo...você receberá seu premio mas,não deixe escapá-lo,a felicidade está mais perto do que a gente imagina,não se prenda a certos pudores e não fique pensando no que as pessoas vão pensar.-Shion olhou-a apreensivo,foi como se ela pudê-se ler seus pensamentos,ler sua mente,do que aquela menina estava falando?No fundo,ele sabia quem era a única que trazia paz ao seu coração...ela tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos verde esmeralda e um jeito super extrovertido e maluco.

Saori se retirou,sem nem ao menos olhar para trás e caminhou para a entrada da casa.

Seiya estava sentado com os cabelos desalinhados,tinha levantado muito cedo e passava a mão pelos olhos muito cansado,bocejava um pouco e voltava a apoiar a cabeça nos braços e os braços no joelho.Saori parou,olhou para ele,foi por trás e passou sua mão pelo cabelo do rapaz,de forma carinhosa e disse:

Saori:Vamos Seiya,temos uma longa viagem.- o cavaleiro virou o rosto para ela e ficou a olhando.

Seiya:Não seja malvada,estou cansado.Vem,senta aqui comigo.-pegou a mão da deusa e a puxou para se sentar.

Saori:Não Seiya,nós temos que ir,o avião vai sair em meia hora e eu ainda tenho que passar em câncer para falar com a irmã do máscara.

Seiya:O que você quer falar com ela?-ela a olhou interessado.

Saori:Nada de mais,só queria ressaltar algumas regras do santuário,conversar um pouco com ela.-Seiya continuou a tentar a fazê-la se sentar,não largando sua mão.

Seiya:Sente-se um pouco,não lhe fará mal.Eu estou tão cansado.

Saori:Não dá mesmo Seiya,vamos logo.-Saori tentou descer as escadas mas,escorregou para trás e ia cair e bater na escadaria,como Seiya segurava seu braço,ele a puxou e a fez voltar,caindo sobre si.

Saori:Ai,minhas costas.-ela se virou e encontrou o rosto dele muito próximo ao seu.Eles começaram a se aproximar,estavam muito perto,até que...eles puderam ouvir um barulho e a escadaria estava molhada.

Dite com um balde jogando água na escadaria:Ow,dá pra fazer o favor,eu tenho muito o que limpar por hoje e...SAORI?AI...DESCULPE-ME,FOI SEM QUERER...-Saori e Seiya levantaram subitamente,tentando tirar um pouco do molhado com as mãos,como Afrodite jogou o balde do alto da escada,Seiya tinha ficado com as costas totalmente encharcadas,isso incluía o cabelo e Saori molhou a saia do vestido e as pontas do cabelo,o corpo de Seiya serviu de escudo contra a água.

Saori:Ah,tudo bem Afrodite.

Seiya:Olha,a minha camisa.-Seiya observava o estrago causado pelo cavaleiro de peixes.

Dite:Juro que não tive a intenção...heheh...acidentes acontecem né?

Saori:De qualquer forma,nós já estamos atrasadíssimos.Vamos Seiya,a gente se troca no avião,depois eu falo com a irmã do Máscara.-a garotacomeçou a caminhar e Seiya foi atrás,no meio da escada ele gritou:

Seiya:Até Dite!

Dite:Não te dou intimidade para falar assim comigo menino,se dirija a mim por,Afrodite de peixes.-Dite estava com o orgulho tão ferido por Shion que,melhorou um pouco seu humor dando uma de superior em cima do cavaleiro de Pégasus,já que não ia muito com a cara dele.

Seiya continuou descendo as escadas correndo mas,riu do jeito que Dite falou com ele.Dite pegou as vassouras e continuou a limpar a escada.

Na enfermaria do santuário,o Sol já estava um pouco alto,iluminando o leito de Juliane,a amazona virou-se para o outro lado da cama,tentando fugir da luminosidade do Sol.Já era o terceiro dia que dormia ali,já se sentia bem mas,jurava para Aspasie de pés juntos que poderia ter uma recaída.O motivo de sua alegria naquele lugar estava deitado no sofá,com um dos braços para fora,com os cabelos um pouco desarrumados e tinha todo o lençol enrolado nos pés.

Juliane levantou-se da cama,estava cansada de ficar deitada.Foi para mais perto de Ikki,tinha vontade de passar a mão por seus cabelos desalinhados,tocar seu rosto.Ikki usava um shorts curto,até um pouco mais da metade da coxa,usava uma camiseta regata branca que deixavam a mostra seus musculosos e bronzeados braços,estava super convidativo daquele jeito,era tentador.

Ela se conteve,foi até ao pequeno banheiro,tomando cuidado para não acordar Ikki.Entrou lá,lavou o rosto,pegou uma escova de cabelo sua que tinha deixado por cima da pia e ajeitou os longos cabelos a lembrar de tudo que Ikki falou na noite passada.Falou o nome de Shun,falava para ele que ia voltar,que seriam uma família novamente,falou sobre uma tal de ilha mas,um nome em especial lhe chamou atenção: Esmeralda.Quem seria?Uma amiga?Alguém do orfanato como Ikki lhe dissera que freqüentou na infância?Uma namorada deixada no Japão?Se torturava com tantas dúvidas.

Ela saiu do banheiro e caminhou para sua cama,Aspasie já devia estar acordada.Ela deu uma olhada pela janela e pode perceber o motivo de Aspasie não estar lá,examinando-a como todos os dias.Aioros estava encostado na parede e ela de braços cruzados,olhando-o e tentando disfarçar risadas.Não havia dúvida nenhuma que Aioros conquistara a doutora com seu jeito de garotão responsável e risonho mas,ela não queria parecer que estava entregue.Lutava contra isso.

Juliane voltou seu olhar para Ikki,que se virou no sofá,percebeu que os lençóis enrolado em sua perna o incomodavam,foi até lá,tirou o lençol de cima dele mas,Ikki foi mais rápido,levantou-se de supetão,aplicou-lhe uma chave de braço e ficou sobre ela,achou que poderia ser um inimigo.

Juliane:Ikki!-a garota se assustou com o movimento repentino do cavaleiro,tinha se esquecido completamente que deixara sua máscara no banheiro.

Ikki a soltando:Desculpe mas,quem mandou chegar de mansinho,sabe...eu sei que sou irresistível mas,não precisar chegar assim.-falou no tom "metido" habitual,dando um sorriso de canto de boca.Agora ele se distraiu,Juliane pulou sobre o cavaleiro de Fênix tentando retribuir na mesma moeda.Ela ficou sobre ele,tentando lhe dar um soco mas,não pra valer,era uma brincadeira dos dois.

Ikki segurou as duas mãos da amazona,afastando-lhe os braços o máximo que conseguiu,ela caiu sobre ele.Os corpos dos dois estavam muito colados,isso não significaria nada entre amigos mas,não eram mais tão amigos assim.Nos últimos dias,ele pode perceber uma certa química entre os dois,um sentimento maior que amizade,algo que ele não sentia desde o tempo de Esmeralda.Ikki era homem e reagiu como tal,ele percebeu que ficou um pouco,como posso dizer?"animadinho" com a proximidade de Juliane.Ela parou de tentar bater nele,ele ergueu a cabeça,ela percebeu o que viria depois.Ela desviou um pouco,não sabia se era exatamente isso que ele queria mas,Ikki puxou-a para mais perto de si,colocando a mão em sua nuca e lhe aplicando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.No começo,ela não sabia o que fazia,ficou sem reação mas,depois se entregou ao beijo ardente do cavaleiro de Fênix.Ele começou a passar a mão pelas costas de Juliane,fazendo-a arrepiar,ela também queria "brincar" desse novo joguinho inventado pelos dois.Ele parou de beijá-la e começou outras formas de beijo.Primeiro,deu uma seqüência de dez selinhos nos lábios de Ikki,depois suavemente se apoderou do lábio superior e ele,do lábio inferior de Juliane.Então:uma seqüência de beijos sensuais começou incessante.Ikki fez com que Juliane se sentasse e ambos ficassem assim.Ele passou a língua pelos lábios dela para depois,penetrar a boca da amazona.Mas,de repente,ela se afastou de Ikki.

Juliane:Para Ikki,a Aspasie pode entrar aqui com o Aioros!

Ikki:Esquece a Aspasie,o Aioros...-ele estava muito afobado mas,estava se controlando para não agarrá-la desde o momento que a vira em touro,aquele dia que acidentalmente ela quase se despiu em sua frente.E sem dúvida,Juliane também aguardava aquele momento ansiosa.Ikki parou um pouco de tentar beijá-la,começou a encarar os olhos da amazona,passou a mão pelo rosto dela,vendo cada traço.Juliane também não ficou parada e passou a tocar os braços fortes de Ikki,suavemente,para sentir que ele arrepiava a cada toque.Ele desceu para o pescoço,foi para as costas e discaradamente descia a mão,cada vez mais embaixo.Juliane começou a beijá-lo de novo e desceu para o pescoço do cavaleiro,quando ela percebeu que ele estava descendo demais a mão,parou de beijá-lo e o encarou:

Juliane:Está muito apressado,acho que você já tinha tudo planejado não é?

Ikki sedutor:E você caiu na minha arapuca direitinho...vai dizer que não está gostando?-ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço novamente.

Juliane o afastou com o braço e saiu de cima dele:Não é tão simples quanto pensa.-ela foi até a janela e olhou para ver se Aspasie estava vindo mas,a médica não parecia ter presa em entrar e ver como ela estava.

Juliane:Que loucura!-ela deu um olhar de canto para Ikki que se aproximou por trás dela e a abraçou carinhosamente,achou que a dose de luxúria já estava bom por enquanto e precisava ser gentil com ela.

Ikki vendo que ela observava Aspasie e Aioros:Eles formam um lindo casal não é?

Juliane:Sim,eu quero que eles se dêem bem e sejam felizes.

Ikki:As amazonas e os cavaleiros também merecem a felicidade.-ele deu um beijo carinhoso no ombro dela e a abraçou com força.

Juliane se virando para ele:Ikki,entenda,foi tudo tão...

Ikki completa:Rápido!

Juliane:Isso...sabe,você tem certeza que é isso que...-ela não teve tempo de responder,Ikki tacou-lhe mais um selinho.

Ikki a largando:Juliane,eu sei que pode ter sido repentino essa nossa aproximação mas,você sabe que nos olhamos diferente e não é de hoje.Eu não sei o que é mas sei que é forte.Diga que não significou nada esses dias que passamos juntos aqui na enfermaria.

Juliane o encarou bem no fundo dos belos olhos azuis de Ikki e respondeu:Realmente...Ikki,eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ikki:Quantas quiser...-ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

Juliane:Quem é Esmeralda?-Ela viu que Ikki ficou estranho,diferente,fazia tempo que Esmeralda havia morrido mas,ainda lembrava dela.

Ikki:Uma mulher que foi muito importante pra mim e morreu.

Juliane:Gostava mais dela do que gosta de mim?-o coração dela apertava a cada palavra de Ikki e ela viu como ficou diferente depois de pronunciar o nome Esmeralda.

Ikki:Juliane,eu gosto de você de um jeito diferente do que gostava dela,eu a considerava quase como uma irmã,uma amiga,uma...

Juliane:...uma companheira!-ela ficou muito chateada por ouvir as próprias palavras.Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Ikki e tentou caminhar para a cama mas,Ikki a puxou de volta.

Ikki:Eu gosto de você,não sei se te amo,não sei se você me ama mas,gosto muito de você!Posso garantir,amei Esmeralda mas,não da forma que quero amar você pois,ela era como uma irmã pra mim.

Juliane o abraçou e ele retribuiu o abraço.Não importava quem foi Esmeralda,sabia que não seria um fantasma do passado que tiraria Ikki dela.

Juliane olhando para a janela novamente:Ela está voltando,rápido!-Ikki no entanto nem se mexeu e a segurou pelo braço.

Ikki:Não quero esconder do mundo que estou com você!-ele olhou brincalhão.

Juliane:Ikki,a Aspasie não pode saber que isso aconteceu,você lembra que ela não queria você dormindo aqui,vamos logo.

Ikki:Ta bom.-ele pulou no sofá e Juliane foi para o banheiro recolocar a Máscara.

Aspasie entrando:Até mais Aioros!-ela acenou para o cavaleiro e virou-se para ver como eles estavam.-Já acordada Juli?

Juliane saindo do banheiro:Pois é...

Aspasie a puxando:Venha,vamos para outra sala,quero te examinar...-Juliane seguiu Aspasie mas,antes de entrar na sala,virou e viu Ikki lhe mandar um beijo a distância.Ela riu e entrou no aposento.

O dia passou muito lento para Dite,vamos ver como foi as limpezas nas casas:

Em Aquário:

Camus:Bom dia Dite!-o cavaleiro estava impecavelmente vestido e com o tradicional bom gosto habitual,apareceu seguido por Mikage que tinha acabado de chegar do treinamento com o mestre.

Dite cheio de agasalhos e cachecóis,tremendo muito:Brrrr...que casa fr-fr-fr-ia,e infelizmente não dá para ser lavada a se-se-co.-ele batia o queixo de tanto frio.

Mikage:Você se acostuma,quer ajuda?

Dite:Não,O-obriga-do!Ah,Camus,eu arrumei a sua adega de vinhos franceses e me desculpe mas,seus hábitos de conservação de mantimentos são horríveis.Eu joguei alguns vinhos antigos,umas porcarias,já deviam ter passado do prazo de validade.

Camus:Mon Dieu!O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM OS MEUS VINHOS FRANCESES?

Dite:Eu joguei fora,hora essa.Que vergonha Camus,você deveria cuidar melhor do seu armário,ainda bem que eu sou seu amigo e vim te ajudar.

Camus:Seu...VINHO QUANTO MAIS VELHO MELHOR...VOCÊ ME PAGA!EXECUSÃO AURORA!

Mikage:Calma Camus!CALMA!-Camus começou a correr atrás de Dite que saiu da casa de Aquário muito rápido.

Em Capricórnio:

Dite de quatro,limpando o chão,com um lenço na cabeça e ensaboando tudo.Shura estava esparramado no sofá e com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro.

Dite:Shura,tira o pezão,eu quero limpar!

Shura:Affe,que escravo folgado.-comendo salgadinho.-Acabou,busca mais pra mim!-esfregando o saco na cara de Dite.

Dite:Não abusa!Sai daí...

Shura:Eu não.Passa por baixo.-Dite ficou de pé e se preparou para pular no pescoço de Shura,se não fosse a agilidade de Shura,Dite teria matado um.

Em Sagitário:

Dite polindo a armadura,que estava um nojo:

Dite:Eca...onde essa flecha andou?Tá cheia de barro,gosmento,que nojo!

Teffy:A culpa é do Aioros que me obriga a atirar essa flecha estúpida pra todo lado.ú.ù

Dite:Sei...-.-"

Em Escorpião:

Dite conversando animadamente com Teella que se propôs a ajudá-lo na arrumação.

Teella:Lê magnific.-olhando para o chão todo encerado.

Miro entrando no aposento com os pés sujos de lama:Teffy,você viu...

Dite:AHHHHHHHH.-ele começou a torcer o pescoço de Miro.

Miro:Gasp,gasp...

Teella:Não!Dite...larga ele...larga!

Em Libra:

Donko:Dite,fico feliz de estar aqui,aquelas servas são umas incompetentes,não saberiam limpar os meus brinquedinhos com todo cuidado e dedicação que eles merecem.

Dite quase morrendo:É por isso que estou aqui...

Donko abrindo uma porta:Que bom...aqui estão os meus brinquedos.-uma infindável quantidades de estatuetas antigas e objetos raros de todo baixo Nilo e lugares do mundo estavam naquela sala,definitivamente,era um museu.

Dite:Eu...vou...-ele desmaiou de emoção.

Donko:O que deu nele?

Shiryu:Ele está emocionado mestre...

Em Virgem:

Shaka na frente uma enorme estátua de Buda,dando aula a Marcella:

Shaka:Como eu dizia Marcella,eu quero que feche os seus olhos e aprofunde todo o seu intimo,se aproxime de você,se descubra e...está chovendo?-Shaka olhou para cima e um pouco de removedor caiu nos olhos.

Shaka:Argh!Estou cego!

Dite:Shaka,seu idiota,por que teve que olhar pra cima...

Marcella:Não se preocupe mestre Shaka,você não usava os olhos mesmo XD

Shaka:Meus olhinhos...AAHHHHHHH!-Shaka sai correndo e enfia a cara em um tanque cheio de...

Marcella:Não!...tem sabão ai dentro também!

Shaka:AHHHHHHHH-Shaka teve que ir para a enfermaria com um grave problema ocular...

Em leão...

Amy chega em casa depois de passar na casa de Câncer para conversar com Nana,Lolly e cumprimentar seu conterrâneo mais querido,Carlo.Quando chegou,tinha um som muito alto...

Amy:MESTRE ORIA,O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?-ela tinha que berrar pra poder falar com ele.

Aioria:OI AMY,JUNTE-SE A NÓS,VENHA AJUDAR NA FAXINA!-Aioria e Dite davam uns passos de danças muito ridículos mas,que ajudava Dite na faxina.Eles colocavam pano de chão nos pés e saiu esfregando os pés e rebolando...enquanto cada um tinha um espanador nas mãos.

Amy:NOSSA MESTRE AIORIA,COMO VOCÊ É CARIDOSO. -.-"

Aioria:É CLARO QUE SOU...XD

Finalmente,Dite chegou na escadaria da casa de Câncer,não que fosse um consolo mas,ele sofreria muito para limpá-la.Além de ser uma casa muito grande,ela continha seus botões de rosa depenado.O que o deixava imensamente triste,teria que recolher o que sobrou de seu carinho,dedicação,nunca perdoaria Luna por isso...Nunca!

Nana abrindo a porta:Oi Dite,tudo bom?Ah,desculpa,posso te chamar assim?

Dite:Quem é você?

Nana:Sou Nana,a irmã do Máscara.

Dite:Prazer!-Dite fez uma pequena reverência cortês e beijou a mão de Nana.Ela estranhou,era tão raro ver homens que ainda cultivavam esse tipo de tratamento.

Nana:Venha,você quer ajuda?

Dite:Não há necessidade senhorita,onde está o seu irmão?

Nana:Foi treinar a discípula...Atchin...esse perfume de rosas me faz espirrar...Atchin!.-Os dois ficaram conversando por muito tempo,e aos poucos,Dite foi ganhando a confiança de Nana e elafalavacada vez mais...

Dite limpando a janela com a escova de dente:E então?O que está achando do santuário?

Nana:Ótimo,todos aqui são pessoas divinas.Ainda mais que,logo quando cheguei aconteceu muita coisa,fui parar na enfermaria,cai com o Shun em um barranco,me aparece a Lolly de noite aqui na casa de Câncer com duas amigas e uma sacola cheia de rosas...

Dite:Que interessante e...-ele parou por um minuto,depois voltou-se violentamente para Nana,segurando-a pelo braço.

Dite:Como é que é?Fala logo,o que você sabe!-Nana percebendo que falou demais,fica quieta instantaneamente,mas com um pouco de medo,Dite podia se tornar um homem muito violento e rude.

Dite:FALA LOGO!-ele apertava o braço de Nana com mais força.

Nana:Você ta machucando meu braço...me solta..-ela começou a tentar se desvencilhar de Dite.

Dite:Só quando você falar quem fez isso com a minha casa,quem depenou o meu jardim?quem jogou elas aqui em Câncer?Por que incriminou a Luna?Por que tudo isso e...-Dite pensando mais um pouco.-E quem atacou peixes,provavelmente,atacou Aquário e Capricórnio.Um nome eu já sei...Lolly,quem eram as outras duas?

Nana:Não vou falar,na verdade,do que é que você está falando?solta o meu braço,eu vou gritar!

Dite:Isso,grita!Grita mesmo,eu quero ser punido por alguma coisa que eu tenha culpa...eu não bato em mulher Nana,nem pretendo mas,EU QUERO RESPOSTAS AGORA!

Nana:Não vou contar...

Dite perdendo a paciência:AH,você vai...VOCÊ VAI SIM!-Dite a pega pelo braço e a puxa com toda a fúria que tinha.

Nana:ONDE ESTÁ ME LEVANDO?

Dite:VAMOS TER UMA CONVERSINHA COM O SHION!VOCÊ VAI CONTAR TUDO!-ele a leva arrastada pelo braço até chegar na 13ª casa,nenhum dos cavaleiros de prata que viram a cena tentaram impedir Dite,os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva,estava incontrolável,qualquer um teria medo dele...

Dite dando um chute na porta da 13a casa,fazendo-a cair.

Shion aparecendo correndo:AFRODITE DE PEIXES!COMO SE ATREVE?

Dite:FICA QUIETO...VOCÊ VAI ESCUTAR UMA COISA PRIMEIRO!-ele larga Nana,que cai no enorme tapete,o braço estava muito vermelho,quase ficando roxo.

Shion:DITE...VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES,COMO SE ATREVE A FAZER ISSO COM UMA MENINA?

Dite:ESPERA...VAI!CONTA PRA ELE.-ele segura a menina pelo outro braço.-CONTA PRA ELE QUEM FORAM AS AUTORAS DO ATAQUE A CASA DE CÂNCER,CONTA!

Shion:AFRODITE,SE ISSO FOR ALGUMA BRINCADEIRA...

Dite:NÃO É BRINCADEIRA...FALA NANA,FALA!

Nana não queria falar mas,devido as circunstâncias:Foram Elena,Alex e Lolly.Elas invadiram a casa de Peixes,cortaram as rosas e espalharam por Câncer para parecer que foi a Luna mas,a culpa caiu em cima do Dite.

Shion parou,será que era verdade?Lolly forjou tudo?Mas,por que?Mil perguntas passavam na cabeça de Shion que sentou estupefato na cadeira,muito confuso.

Shion:Rápido...uma das servas aqui,JÁ!

serva:Chamou Shion?

Shion:TRAGA MÁSCARA DA MORTE,SAGA,DONKO E SUAS DISCÍPULAS AQUI,APROVEITE E CHAME CAMUS E SHURA,TRAGA A AMAZONA DE PEIXES,LUNA,E É JÁ!-a serva saiu correndo.

Dite:Shion,como a serva vai tirar a Luna da casa de peixes?

Shion:Ahhh...é só jogar um pouco de cândida na linha que ela sai.

Dite e Nana: u.u".-Dez minutos depois,todos já estavam na sala.

Lolly:O que é isso?Reunião?Olá Shion.-a amazona deu um cativante sorriso para Shion,por mais que ele quisesse retribuir,estava decepcionado demais para falar com ela.

Saga:O que você quer Shion?

Shura subindo a escada:Ai,que saco,o que é agora?NÃO FUI EU!

Camus:O que não foi você?

Shura:Não sei mas,não fui eu!

Camus:-.-"

Luna:O meu castigo acabou mais cedo?Por que?

Shion:Acabei de descobrir os culpados pelo ataque as casas de Peixes,Câncer,Capricórnio e Aquário.Alex,Elena e Lolly começaram a se desesperar.

Máscara:SÉRIO?QUEM?FALA QUEM É QUE EU VOU PENDURAR A CABEÇA LÁ NA CASA DE CÂNCER!

Shion:AS CULPADAS FORAM ALEX,ELENA E LOLLY!

Luna:O QUE?-ela estava abobada,sua irmã,suas amigas fizeram isso com ela!Por que?

Saga:CALÚNIA!-ele não poderia aceitar que sua "filha" tivesse feito tal coisa.

Máscara:NÃO PODE SER...A CASA DO SEU MESTRE,A SUA FUTURA CASA,O TEMPLO SAGRADO DO SIGNO DE CÂNCER!

Donko:Que desgosto,vergonha...-ele não conseguia aceitar.

Shura:Quer dizer que...

Camus:Eu fui para a cozinha por causa de três pivetas que queriam brincar...

Alex:Não Camus,amigo...hehehe...era uma brincadeirinha inocente...

Shura:Quem foi o chefe da operação?

Lolly:Não teve chefe!

Elena:Teve sim...

Alex a chutando:Cala a boca idiota,vamos livrar a sua cara.

Elena:Ah,já era mesmo...fui eu!

Luna:Você?Mas,por que?Minha própria irmã...

Elena:Ah é...agora eu sou sua irmã...quando você fez aquilo com...com...

Luna:Foi um acidente Elena,eu não fiz por mal...

Todos:O QUE?

Shion:Elena,por que fez isso?

Elena:Por que eu queria pagar uma dívida antiga que eu tinha com ela...ela matou eleeeeeeeee...

Dite:Quem?

Elena:O SONECA!BUAAAAAAAA...

Todos:Soneca?O.õ

Elena:É...era o meu ursinho e uma vez,nós estávamos viajando,daí ela brigou comigo e...e...pegou oSoneca da minha mão e jogou no rio que tinha perto do Hotel...BUAAAAAAA...SNIF,SNIF...EU NUNCA MAIS VI O SONECA!

Todos comovidos:Ohhhhhhh ó.ò

Todos:LUNA,VOCÊ É MÁ!

Luna:QUE?EU SOU MÁ UMA OVA!TRAIDORA...ELA APRONTOU POR CAUSA DE UM URSINHO IDIOTAAAA...-Camus e Dite a seguraram para não voar em cima da irmã.

Elena:Ahhhhh...essa é por você Soneca!ATACAAAAAAAAARRRRR.-ela também se preparava para atacar Luna,se não fosse por Shura que lutava sozinho para segurá-la.

Shura:Para anãzinha,para de se debater...

Luna se soltando:Você quer rosas?Eu vou te dar rosas...

Elena correndo:AHHHHHHH...-Luna estava chegando mais perto até que...quando estava produzindo algumas rosas,acertou o alvo!O alvo errado,ela colocou um punhado de rosas na boca de Donko.

Donko cuspindo as rosas:Ptú!

Luna:Opa!hehehe...desculpa tio Donko!

Dite no entanto,ao invés de brigar com a discípula:Você...conseguiu!

Luna o encarando:Conseguiu o que?

Dite:Você produziu três rosas Luna,três rosas perfeitas!Quer dizer,não tão perfeitas por que o Donko praticamente engoliu mas,estou orgulhoso de você!-Luna abraçou o mestre,muito feliz.

Saga:Muito bem,esse tipo de atitude não se faz...

Alex:Eu sei...Saga,eu te amo!-ela fez carinha de "papai,quero colo"

Saga:Vai precisar de mais argumentos do que esse mocinha,você vai ficar sem sobremesa por uma semana e vai dormir as 10 horas.Pronto!Agora eu quero que vá para a casa de Gêmeos,entre no seu quarto e pense no que fez.-Alex não fez nenhuma objeção,tava saindo até barato toda aquela confusão,ela já ia embora quando.:

Shion:Não!Perai...você tem castigo pra pagar...

MM:Catzo...Como você pode fazer isso?-olhando para Lolly.

Lolly:Era uma brincadeira inocente...

MM:VÁ IMEDIATAMENTE PARA A CASA DE CÂNCER...ANTES QUE EU TIRE A CINTA AQUI MESMO!-Alex para de tentar descer as escadas,Luna volta o olhar para o cavaleiro surpresae as servas da sala ao lado entram afoitas no aposento.

Servas:TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!TIRA!

Nana:Cacá...modos por favor,o que mamãe diria se descobri-se que está tirando suas roupas por ai?O.o

Shion:FORA TODAS VOCÊS...NÃO VAI TER POUCA VERGONHA AQUI ENQUANTO EU FOR MESTRE DESSE SANTUÁRIO!

Saga:Mas,se nós fizéssemos eleições e transformássemos o santuário em uma república,eu aprovaria o projeto de lei que todos os cavaleiros fossem trabalhar sem camisa,inclusive eu!

Servas:hêêêêêê...

Saga:VIVA A DEMOCRÁCIA!VAMOS ELEGER UM REPRESENTANTE JUSTO!VOTEM EM MIM! SAGA DE VOLTA AO PODER!

Servas:SAGA,SAGA,SAGA,SAGA...

Shion:FORA DAQUI SUAS ABUSADAS...VOLTEM AO TRABALHO,E VOCÊ PARA DE TENTAR MONTAR UMA REBELIÃO...-todas as servas saem da sala mas,uma voz persiste.

Luna:SAGA!SAGA!SA...saga...-e foi diminuindo o tom de voz envergonhada.

Shion:¬¬ modos por favor...

Dite:Isso ai,modos por favor!u.u

MM:Nana...eu sei que você foi enganada por essas pestinhas e que elas tentaram levá-la para o caminho do mal mas,minha irmãzinha é pura e ingênua e não foi para o caminho errado.

Shura:Quem é você para falar do caminho do mal?Você foi o primeiro a se rebelar,todo mundo aqui sabe que você era Neonazista...

MM:Num te mete chifrudão...- e deu de ombros.

Camus:CHEGA!O QUE VAI ACONTECER COM ESSAS TRÊS AFINAL?

Shion:Eu decreto que elas vão limpar o resto das casas que sobraram,o refeitório,o salão de bailes...

Shura,Camus,MM,Saga e Dite:Que salão de bailes?

Shion:Ora essa,aquele salão de bailes enorme que está desativado faz mais de vinte anos...

Camus:E por que nós não sabíamos que ele existia?

Shion:Esse santuário tem muitos mistérios,e além do mais,só ocorrem cerimônias muito importantes lá...

Shura:Por que a nossa consagração das armaduras não foi lá?

Shion:Eu disse,ocasiões importantes...

Shura:-.-" Nós recebemos a armadura no refeitório,na hora do almoço,nunca vou esquecer daquele punhado de purê de batata que caiu na minha armadura...

Shion:Bom,vocês vão limpar aquilo lá,estou pensando em reativá-lo,e garanto,ele é tão grande que vocês vão demorar uma semana pra limpar...

As três:Glup!

Shion:E...vocês vão ser suspensas dos seus treinos por uma semana...

Lolly:YES!

Alex e Elena:Nãããããããooooooo!

Shion:Sim senhoras...e quanto a vocês.-apontando para Máscara,Saga e Donko.-ele foi até o armário e tirou três livros tão grossos que superavam até a própria Bíblia.

Máscara:O que é isso?

Shion:Eu quero que vocês retomem todas regras do santuário...daqui a uma semana eu quero as três muito bem estudadas,farei uma "prova oral",quero ver se realmente estão aptos para passar ensinamentos a suas discípulas.-os três não falaram nada,Máscara deu um olhar feroz,Saga o olhou de cima como prova que aceitava o desafio e que Alex tiraria de letra,quanto a Donko,fez cara de caso perdido,seria uma missão complicada fazer Elena decorar tudo aquilo.

Shion:E vocês...Camus,Dite,Shura,Luna,peço que me...desculpem o engano!

Shura:FINALMENTE VOCÊ ACREDITOU NA GENTE!

Shion:Eu vou recompensá-los,eu permito que vocês tenham uma... "tarde de liberdade"

Camus:Como?

Shion:Eu deixo que vocês passem um dia afastados do santuário,podem sair e fazer o que quiserem mas,desde que voltem para dormir.

Dite alegre:UMA TARDE FORA DO SANTUÁRIO?SÉRIO?

Shion com um meio sorriso:Sério!

Dite:AHHHHH...-o cavaleiro começou a pular no meio da sala.

Shura:ESTOU LIVRE,ESTOU LIVRE,ESTOU LIVREEEEEE...

Luna:AHHH...MUNDO EXTERIOR,AI VOU EU!

Camus:É necessário?-s três param de dançar completamente incrédulos.

Shura:Você bebeu?

Camus:Não sei se quero realmente sair do santuário.

Shion:Camus,você tem que sair um pouco,não pode ficar confinado aqui pra sempre.

MM:MAS,É O QUE VOCÊ FAZ COM A GENTE!

Shion:AS PESSOAS DESCENTES NÃO MERECEM CONFINAMENTO AQUI!

Shura:AH!Agora nós somos pessoas descentes...

Shion:Bem,boa sorte...podem escolher uma dia para sair,depois vocês me comunicam.-todos saíram da sala,uns mais arrasados e outros,mais felizes.Menos,uma pessoa,Nana ficou parada na sala.

Shion:Ah sim,tenho que te dar uma recompensa também,por falar a verdade.-ele abriu uma gaveta de uma estante e tirou de lá o presente e colocou em cima da mesa.

Nana examinando o presente:Um bombom vencido?

Shion:Ei,não fez mais que a sua obrigação minha cara...

Nana:Eu arrisco a minha vida e eu ganho um bombom vencido.

Shion:Ta bom espertinha,quer barganhar?-ele abre a gaveta e entrega...

Nana:Ohhhh,que sorte,dois bombons vencidos ¬¬.-e saiu da sala chateada.

Os dias se passaram com muito trabalho para as três amazonas,elas passavam o dia limpando o santuário e quando chegavam em casa,quase meia-noite,tinham que estudar o livro de regras do santuário,as três se saíram bem na prova oral de Shion,e por incrível que pareça,Elena conseguiu ser a melhor pois,quem ajudou no estudo da amazona foi Shiryu e Donko.Shura,Dite e Luna saíram no dia seguinte para passear,eles resolveramandar por algumas ruas do comércio de Atenas,as pessoas estranhavam uma menina de máscara andando por ai acompanhada de doishomens que pareciam estrangeiros.Shura ficou admirado com a beleza de uma bela moto,toda vermelha e brilhante.Dite,adorou um lindo piano de calda,branco.E Luna,bem,a amazona ficou doida na loja de roupas,só lamentou não poder passar na loja de cosméticos,teria adorado comprar alguns batons e diferentes tonalidades de sombra.Ela não conversava com nenhuma das duas amigas e tão pouco,a irmã.Ficaram assim por muito tempo.Camus não estava animado para sair,estava entretido demais com o treinamento da discípula.

Um certo cavaleiro estava meio sumido nessa história toda,com todos os acontecimentos do santuário...Hyoga estava se sentindo sozinho,passava grande parte do seu dia acompanhando o treinamento de Mikage mas,queria algo mais,sentia que sua vida precisava de um novo rumo,depois determinar com duas namoradas,desde então,seu coração parecia ter secado.Lembrava-se dos tempos que passava com Eiri,a garota que trabalhava com Minu no orfanato no Japão.Tinha tudo para dar certo senão fosse o fato dela ser muito ciumenta.Um tempo depois,conheceu Fleur,irmã de Hilda e se encantou pela garota mas,Freiya era muito insegura e o relacionamento não durou.Pensava nas duas e se perguntava se estava confinado a ficar sozinho.Um dia andando perto da arena,ouviu uma torcida organizada e resolveu ver o que era:Uma multidão clamava por uma amazona que conseguiu vencer três cavaleiros mirins de uma única vez.

Lilits:Vocês ainda precisam treinar mais,será que uma garota não merece concorrentes a altura?Não luto com mulheres,não tem graça...QUEM AI É HOMEM O SUFICIENTE PARA LUTAR COMIGO?-a torcida masculina aclamava,nem os cavaleiros de prata se ofereciam,sabiam do poder da amazona de lebre e do estrago que ela poderia causar.

Hyoga:ACEITO O DESAFIO!-os olhares se voltaram para ele que andava lentamente em direção ao centro da arena,os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente pela expectativa da luta.

Lilits:Você?Ótimo...não sou de menosprezar um concorrente mas,acho que você vai ser fácil.-a torcida gritava apoiando a amazona.

Hyoga:Cuidado,você pode ser forte mas,só lutou com fracotes...-agora a torcida uivou pela resposta atravessada que Hyoga deu para ela.

Lilits chegando bem perto dele e falando calmamente e perigosamente:Cuidado loirinho!

Hyoga:Digo o mesmo amazona de lebre.-ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e um olhar penetrante.O juiz mandou que cada um fosse para um canto da arena e deu-se início a luta ao soar do apito.

Lilits saiu correndo com uma velocidade espantosa e golpeou Hyoga no estômago,ele caiu no chão de joelhos,massageando o estômago,a amazona voltou e se preparava para dar outro golpe nas costas de Hyoga,esse por vez,virou-se bruscamente lhe passando uma rasteira,ela caiu de cara no chão,não quebrando o nariz por causa da máscara.Ele pulou em cima dela feito um leão em cima da presa,ela flexionou as pernas e dando impulso para que Hyoga caísse de costas no chão da arena.Agora ela pulou em cima de Hyoga tentando cravar suas unhas em seu pescoço,ele tentou torcer-lhe o braço e conseguiu se soltar.Lilits deu uma seqüência de 3 saltos mortais de costas para fugir de Hyoga.Ele se preparou para dar seu pó de diamante.a amazona se desviou e golpeou Hyoga pela última vez,fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

Juiz:1...2...3!LILITS DE LEBRE É A VENCEDORA!

A torcida delirava com a informação,apesar que Hyoga ganhou uma grande porcentagem do público.Hyoga se levantou,limpou a areia das vestes e disse:

Hyoga:Parabéns!É uma ótima amazona...

Lilits nada respondeu,apenas se virou para o juiz que agora segurava seu braço no alto e lhe entregava uma coroa de flores.

O dia passou,Hyoga tinha o hábito de passear de noite,quando a lua caia.Naquela noite ele voltou a arena e encontrou ela lá de novo mas,dessa vez,ela não estava violenta,nem provocadora e não parecia com sede de sangue.Estava deitada em uma das primeiras arquibancadas,admirando a lua cheia.Hyoga se aproximou devagar,foi até onde estava,se curvou sobre ela.

Hyoga:Olá!-ela nem se assustou,continuava ali parada.

Lilits:Oi loirinho!

Hyoga:Eu tenho nome...

Lilits:E qual seria?

Hyoga:Me chamo Hyoga de cisne...

Lilits:O pupilo de Camus não é!

Hyoga:Sim!O que uma garotinha como você faz sozinha a essas horas da noite?

Lilits:Nada de mais...e não sou uma garotinha tão desprotegida assim...-ela se levantou e foi até o meio da arena.

Hyoga:Não é mesmo...

Lilits:Por que fez aquilo?

Hyoga:Aquilo o que?

Lilits:Praticamente me deixou ganhar,você sabe que não usou toda a força do seu golpe!-Hyoga emudeceu por alguns segundos.

Hyoga:Não fiz por você,estava cansado de lutar.-agora ele deitou-se na arquibancada.

Lilits:Eu quero revanche,vamos!Levante-se daí!-ela ficou em posição de luta.

Hyoga virando-se e ficando de costas:Não quero!

Lilits:Ora essa...vamos,não gosto de bater em gente despreparada.-Hyoga não falou nada.

Lilits atacando-o:Covarde!

Hyoga:Pode falar,eu não ligo mocinha.Vamos conversar...

Lilits:Está fugindo do assunto...

Hyoga:Qual é o seu signo?

Lilits:O melhor de todos...Aquário!-ela respondeu simples.-E o seu?

Hyoga:Aquário!

Lilits:Hum...achamos uma coisa em comum.-a garota estava cansada de tentar golpear Hyoga que não respondia a seus ataques e se deu por vencida.

Hyoga levantando-se:Nunca vi você aqui no santuário...

Lilits:Passo grande parte do dia treinando as amazonas no campo de treinamento,não tenho tempo para dar voltinhas.

Hyoga:E além de doce é responsável!

Lilits:Você está me provocando...

Hyoga:Eu?Longe de mim!

Lilits:Acho que já está na hora de ir...-ela olhou o relógio de pulso.-

Hyoga:Vou te ver de novo?

Lilits só olhou para trás e não disse nada,continuou andando rumo ao seu alojamento,deixando o Russo completamente desnorteado pela presença da garota,ao mesmo tempo que era atrevida,era carinhosa e amigável,o que deixada a amazona muito interessante e despertanto a curiosidade do lindo cavaleiro de cisne.

Um mês tinha se passado desde a confusão,Luna já trocava algumas palavras com Alex e Lolly e já conseguiam rir de algumas piadas juntas,com Elena o tratamento era diferente,se limitava ao bom dia mas,depois de um tempo,as duas foram fazendo as pazes aos poucos,mesmo sendo tão diferentes elas nunca deixaram de lado o fato de serem irmãs.Camus ainda não tinha saído e aproveitado seu merecido prêmio mas,prometera para si mesmo que não demoraria em fazê-lo.

As amazonas estavam no santuário a aproximadamente 1 mês e meio,finalmente chegou o dia tão aguardado por Mu,era um dia ensolarado de Junho.Mu levantou da cama e rumou para a cozinha,tomou um café rápido e saiu da casa de Áries,tomando cuidado para não ser visto.

Yuki acordou um tempo depois,a amazona saiu vestindo uma simples camisola violeta que ia até metade da coxa,estava descalça e estava se sentindo leve feito uma pluma,chegara o dia tão aguardado pelos casais.Yuki foi até o quarto de Mu,abriu a porta esperando ver o amado dormindo mas,teve uma surpresa,ele não estava lá.Ela foi para a cozinha,lá também não estava,procurou em todos os cômodos da casa.Quando finalmente constatou que ficara sozinha em pleno dia dos namorados se sentiu horrível.Ela resolveu tomar o café da manhã,sozinha e chateada.

Na casa de touro,Calisto abriu os olhos devagar,sentou na cama,passou a mão pelos cabelos negros com mechas azuis e colocou os óculos de armação leve que lhe caiam tão bem,lhe davam um ar muito profissional,ela passava suas última noite na casa de Touro já que,seria transferida para um alojamento próximo da sacerdotisa Yume,eram pequenos chalés,confortáveis e muito bonitos,ficava perto de tudo e de todos,era um ponto estratégico e dava acesso a qualquer lugar do santuário.Ela tinha ganhado uma "promoção",virou uma "governanta" do santuário,Shion descobriu que ela tinha potencial mas,achou estranho uma serva saber ler e escrever com tal divina destreza.Não usava mais as tradicionais e simples vestidos brancos característicos das servas,usava vestidos leves de seda azul,feito especialmente para ela.Estava sendo de grande ajuda para Shion,foi nomeada "faz tudo no santuário",todos a conheciam e ela tinha um senso de humor ótimo.Ela levantou da cama e rumou para sala e encontrou um Aldebaran dormindo todo esparramado no sofá da sala.

Ela foi até ele e descobriu o motivo do cavaleiro ter dormido ali,ele tinha passado mais uma das noites lendo um livro que ela sugeriu.Ela se aproximou e pegou o livro que descansava em cima da mesa de centro.Ela pode sentir um aroma suave,era engraçado mas,Deba usava um perfume tão leve,não era forte,era delicioso,ele cheirava a bebê Johnson,o que era gozado para um homem daquele tamanho.Ela achou melhor acordá-lo.

Calisto:Deba!

Deba:Hum...mamãe,me deixa dormir...

Calisto:Mamãe?Acho que estou te mimando demais...acorda seu grande preguiçoso.

Deba abrindo um olho:Senão você vai fazer o que?

Calisto:Senão eu...eu...vou te jogar um balde de água fria.

Deba acordando,se levantando e batendo continência:Sim senhora!

Calisto rindo:Não sou senhora...sou senhorita!-ela foi indo para a cozinha.

Deba indo atrás dela:Mas,um dia será senhora certo!

Calisto:Me sinto mais velha quando você fala assim...

Deba:Desculpa...

Calisto:É brincadeira seu...bobo!Vamos,você vai me ajudar a preparar o café ou não!

Deba:Claro...vamos lá.-eles começaram a um ritual que parecia já ter virado rotina entre eles,enquanto Calisto batia algumas claras para o bolo,Deba preparava um café bem forte para acordar,ele estava virando um cozinheiro de mão cheia desde que encontrara Calisto.

Calisto:Juliane ainda está dormindo?

Deba:Não,ela saiu bem cedo para encontrar o Ikki...

Calisto:Como pode saber se estava dormindo?-ela virou-se para ele.

Deba com cara inocente:Mas,eu não sei que ela vai encontrar o Ikki,ela não me contou,na verdade,na cabeça dela ela ainda acha que eu sou cego e não vi que ela namora o Ikki.Mas,tudo bem,por enquanto eu me contento em fazer perguntas indiscretas a ela e deixá-la encabulada com a situação.

Calisto:Deba,você é terrível!

Deba agora,fervendo o leite:E ai?O que eu devo perguntar para ela hoje?Onde você foi mocinha?Ou,tem visto Ikki ultimamente Juli?

Calisto rindo:Você não fica preocupado com a Juliane?

Deba:Se eu tenho que me preocupar com alguém,esse alguém é o Ikki.Sabe,nós taurinos quando gostamos de alguém fazemos o impossível para conseguir o que queremos.

Calisto:Nossa,quanto poder...

Deba:É verdade,somos muito sedutores.Não acha?

Calisto:É...acho que sim!-ela deu um olhar de canto,sem se virar para Deba que ficou a observando com um sorriso nem percebendo que...

Calisto:Deba...o leite!

Deba com cara de bobo para ela:Que?

Calisto:DEBA..O LEITE VAI ESPARRAMAR!

Deba:Hãn...AHHH.-ele desligou o leite correndo e Calisto começou assoprar para que o leite para se de espumar.

Calisto:Em que mundo você esteve nesses cinco segundos Aldebaran de Touro?-ela o olhava atônita.

Deba:Nem eu sei Calisto.Vou arrumar a mesa.-ele abriu o armário e tirou uma toalha de renda,colocando em cima da pequena mesa circular de vidro.Em menos de 10 minutos a mesa estava posta.

Calisto:Acho que o bolo sai em cinco minutos,dá um tempinho.

Deba:Tudo bem...quer dizer que amanhã você vai para sua casa nova...

Calisto passando geléia de morando em uma torrada:Pois é...

Deba:Feliz com isso?

Calisto:Para uma serva que nem eu...mas,sabe qual é o engraçado?

Deba comendo um pedaço de mamão:O que?

Calisto:Não me sinto uma serva,parece que,é estranho mas,eu não me lembro de nada,só lembro de você aquele dia que eu acordei gritando e você estava na minha frente.

Deba engasgando:Cof,cof...Gasp,gasp...

Calisto:Você ta bem?-dando tapinhas em suas costas.

Deba:Claro...nunca estive melhor...

Calisto:Deba,onde está a minha família?-a garota olhava curiosa por detrás da armação leve.

Deba:Sua família?

Calisto:É...sabe...gostaria de saber onde eles estão...

Deba começou a passar mal,o que ele ia falar para ela?Como ele ia responder uma coisa que ele não sabia...na verdade,se sentia culpado por não ter contado a verdade pra ela ainda.No momento que Deba ia começar a falar tudo...ouve-se um apito...

Deba:Olha só,o bolo já assou,deixa que eu pego.-ele se levantou e foi até o forno,cortou um pedaço e constatou que...-Calisto,vem aqui.-a garota foi até lá.

Deba:O que acha?A massa está crua ainda né?

Calisto:É...deixa ai mais uns 10 minutos...

Deba fechando o forno novamente:Tem razão...deixa ai...-ele foi até a pia para lavar as mãos e olhou para o calendário.-Calisto,adivinha que dia é hoje.

Calisto:Não sei,que dia é hoje?

Deba:Dia dos namorados.-disse com um sorriso simples.

Calisto:Que bom para a Juliane não é!Vai ter um dia tão agradável...

Deba:Podíamos aproveitar a data e fazer algo diferente...-ele se virou para ela.

Calisto:Eu também acho.-e também se aproximou.

Deba:Banco imobiliário...

Calisto:Não...verdade ou desafio...

Deba:Fechado,vamos para a sala.-os dois rumaram para a sala para jogar um jogo e se divertirem a valer,parecia até meio bobo mas,os dois sabiam que usavam essas brincadeiras para ficarem juntos.

Na casa de Gêmeos,Alex já havia acordado faz tempo e agora terminava de tomar seu café da manhã.,ela não queria encontrar com ninguém,o dia dos namorados a deprimia,o seu estava muito longe dela e isso a deixava infeliz mas,a Alex era a Alex e ela nunca demonstraria uma coisa assim.Ela saiu da casa de gêmeos e foi passear pelo santuário.Saga acordou super cedo e foi encontrar com...

Kanon:...Yume,quem mais aquele babão poderia encontrar?-comia um pedaço de banana.

Kassumi:Achei estranho não ver nenhum dos dois...

Kanon brincalhão:Quer um pedaço da minha banana?

Kassumi:Um dia eu vou me esquecer que sou sua discípula e vou bater em você.-disse no mesmo tom.

Kanon:Por que você me trata tão mal?

Kassumi:Não te trato mal...te trato diferente.

Kanon:Porque?

Kassumi:Por que o que?

Kanon indo até ela e a encarando:Você é estranha,primeiro você tenta me seduzir,depois quando viro seu mestre tenta transformar minha vida num inferno.

Kassumi:Você é engraçado, primeiro você tenta me seduzir,depois quando viro sua discípula tenta transformar minha vida num inferno.

Kanon sorri:Sabe de uma coisa...

Kassumi desviando:O que?

Kanon:Você é parecida comigo...muda de personalidade rapidamente.

Kassumi:Não sou assim,procuro estar sempre bem e alegre...

Kanon:Como uma máscara,você pode estar morrendo por dentro você nunca reflete por fora...sempre enganando os outros mas,não se enganando.

Kassumi ficou muda,no fundo não queria admitir que era assim que era,que era assim que se sentia:O que quer de mim?

Kanon: Nada...-ele saiu do lugar e foi para o quarto.

Kassumi sempre foi alegre e agitada,amiga de todos mas,com Kanon era diferente,sentia raiva deles as vezes por que ele sempre conseguia ver como estava.Em um dia que estava triste mas,demonstrava ser alegre ele ia lá e lhe dava um abraço e dizia que tudo ia melhorar,como se ele pudesse ver seu espírito.Ela resolveu sair para dar uma volta,pensar um pouco.Kanon esperou que ela saísse para concretizar o que almejava.

Na casa de leão,apenas Amy se encontrava ali,tinha acordado um pouco mais tarde e agora se dirigia para tomar café mas,teve uma agradável surpresa...o café da manhã já estava pronto,um delicioso lanche com bolos e uvas,maças e variados tipos de fruta.Amy se sentou,ao lado da xícara,um pedaço de papel,caprichosamente dobrado,ao lado do guardanapo,que dizia:

"Bom dia,aqui começa o seu dia...

que garanto,será dos mais agradáveis...garanto que quem preparou esse lanche não foi o lesado de seu mestre Aioria,que é grande amigo meu por sinal.

Quer saber quem sou eu?Então,siga as instruções direitinho...leia um item por vez,não leia o item a baixo sem ter feito o anterior!

1°-Tome seu café...se alimente bem...

Não precisou falar duas vezes,Amy devorou tudo com gosto...o dono do bilhete não sabia cozinhar muito bem mas,não se importou e degustou da comida mesmo assim.Terminou e começou o segundo item.

2°-Vá até o seu quarto e fique bem linda para o papai aqui!Apesar de achar que é impossível você ficar mais bonita do que já é...

Amy estava achando engraçado a situação mas,foi até seu quarto e pois um bonito vestido preto,era simples mas,caia bem no corpo da amazona.Soltou os cabelos negros e colocou um simples colar mas,não se desfez da máscara.Leu o terceiro item ansiosa.

3°-Vá até a sala e sente-se no sofá.

Amy obedeceu e fez o que lhe foi pedido.Não agüentava de ansiedade para ver o último item.

4°-Aguarde,aparecerei em breve minha _principesca_.

Amy não tinha mais dúvida de quem era,pela palavra italiana só poderia ser o homem que aguardava.Mas,o problema era que Amy estava esperando meia hora para ele aparecer.

MM na porta correndo:Desculpe-me o atraso,é que eu...

Amy:Tudo bem Cacá!

MM:Até tu querida Amy?-ele a olhou fingindo irritação.

Amy:Escusa-te mas,como devo lhe chamar?Não consigo te chamar de Máscara da Morte...

MM:E de como quer me chamar?

Amy:De meme...

MM:meme?O.õ

Amy:Sim,posso?

MM:Claro!E ai?Gostou da surpresa?

Amy:Adorei...-ela o olhou dos pés a cabeça,estava lindo.Usava uma blusa pólo azul escuro,que deixava metade dos braços expostos,os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados demonstrava que saiu do banho a pouco tempo,e a calça social preta lhe davam um ar sério.

MM:Então...-ele começou a ficar um pouco nervoso.

Amy:Meme,você quer me dizer alguma coisa comigo?

MM:Quero mas,não encontro palavras,_principesca_.-Cada vez que Carlo falava isso,Amy ficava comovida.-Por isso,acho que as músicas falam melhor.-ele pegou um CD e foi na direção do bebê de Aioria,um enorme rádio com som stéreo e mp3.(XD)

MM: "E agora?Qual era mesmo o número da música?Eu nunca mais empresto nada do Shura"-Ele colocou o CD no rádio e disse:Isso é tudo que eu queria te dizer.-começou a música.

"Vou mostrar que eu sou tigrão,vou sim,vou sim!Vou cortar você na mão,vou sim,vou sim!Vou aparar pela..."

Máscara apertou o botão de pausa correndo enquanto Amy olhava para ele incrédula.

MM:Hehehe...música errada...mas,eu acho ela logo...-ele passou para a música dois.

"Só as cachorras...as preparadas...as popozudas...o baile todo"

MM:Não,não...definitivamente não é essa...calma ai Amy!-agora sim ele tava nervoso,assim ele rodou o CD inteiro e não achou a música então,ele acabou se estressando e...CATAPLOFT!

Amy:Meme!-ela olhava para o rádio de seu mestre que estava completamente estourado.

MM:Quem mandou ele comprar um rádio porcaria desses...nunca vi coisa da pior qualidade!

Amy:Isso foi brutal senhor Máscara da Morte de Câncer!-ela saiu e rumou para o seu quarto.

MM:Não!Amy,espera...-ele foi seguindo a garota até ela entrar no quarto e bater a porta na cara dele.

MM:UI!MEU NARIZ!-ele passava a mão pelo nariz dolorido.

Amy se sentou atrás da porta e Máscara não desistia:

MM:Desculpa Amy...o que eu preciso fazer para...

Amy:Só seja você mesmo Máscara...

MM não disse nada...era só isso,tão simples,ele disse:Mas,eu acabei de ser eu mesmo naquela sala e você ficou brava!

Amy:Não estou falando desse seu lado malvado,que nós dois sabemos que existe mas,do seu lado legal,sabe,seu lado bonzinho...

MM:Você é uma das únicas que sabe que ele existe.-ele também se sentou atrás da porta,com as costa encostada na porta de madeira entalhada.Ambos,um de costa para o outro.Máscara começou a mexer no bolso da calça e encontrou um pedaço de papel,começou a olhar para ele.Teve uma idéia,usando seus poderes de levitação fez uma caneta ir até ele.(espero que vocês se lembrem que na fase do santuário ele fez a Shunrey levitar u.u)

Máscara começou a escrever uma coisa no papel,quando terminou,passou por debaixo da porta.Amy pegou o papel um pouco espantada,e o leu:

"Será que vai chover?"

Amy ergueu uma sobrancelha...o que será que ele queria com isso?Mas,respondeu ao bilhete mesmo assim e passou por debaixo da porta.

"Acho que não"

Passaram entorno de uma meia hora escrevendo,Amy pegou mais papel e gastaram entorno de 3 folhas de papel conversando,os assuntos variavam...

"Que letra feia"-ela dizia

"A sua também não é uma maravilha."-ele respondia

"Mas,tem personalidade,tem um monte de voltinhas."-ela retrucava

"Servem só pra disfarçar e parecer mais bonita."-ele argumentava

No final da última linha da folha de papel,ela escreveu:

"Acho que a folha vai acabar"

E Máscara respondeu na última linha,de forma tímida,em letras pequenas ,saiu meio tremida,talvez por nervoso,parecia envergonhado...

"Te amo"

Amy abraçou o papel,deu um largo sorriso e tirou a máscara,abriu a porta e deu de cara com um meme que não sabia se sorria,se saia correndo e ia embora.Ele tremia um pouco os braços mas,fechou os punhos para não aparentar nervoso.

Amy:Eu também...

Máscara a abraçou e ela retribuiu o abraso,Máscara deu um beijo em sua testa,enquanto ela passava a costa da mão pelo rosto do cavaleiro de Câncer,que estava com a barba recém feita.

Amy:O que vamos dizer para o Aioria quando ele chegar?

Máscara:Para ele ir para a ...

Amy:Máscara ú.ù.-ele sorriu para ela.

Em Virgem,a casa estava silenciosa...Shaka tinha saído e Marcella lavava a louça,enquanto refletia sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias...

FLASHBACK

No refeitório...

Shura:Má...senta aqui!

Marcella:Não posso,vou me sentar com o Shaka e...

Shura a pegando pela mão:Não!Você senta do lado do Shaka todo dia,quer me deixar com ciúmes?

Marcella:Ah,você ciúmes...não me faça rir!

Shura:Que tipo de homem você pensa que eu sou?

Marcella:É melhor eu nem responder...

Bom,papo vai,papo vem...bebida vai,bebida vem,teve uma hora que ele se aproximou de Marcella e tentou tirar-lhe a máscara para beijá-la,ela a empurrou e ele caiu no chão do refeitório fazendo um barulho enorme.Certa vez,perto do rio tentou lhe dar um beijo e ela mordeu o lábio dele,ele desandou a rir com os lábios sangrando,conclusão,ela passou a rir junto.Nessa mesma ocasião:

Shura:Como você é difícil,o que eu preciso fazer para você olhar para mim como homem?

Marcella:Você pensa que eu sou que nem essas servas que você pode chegar dando uns pega e elas estão no seu pé.

Shura:E se eu pedisse para namorar com você?Já que é uma menina séria...

Marcella:Não sei,vou pensar...

Shura:Eu espero...-ela ficou enrolando-o por duas semanas inteiras.Um dia na arena de treino quando todos estavam reunidos,ele estava conversando com Shura,Miro,Aioros,Aioria,Máscara e Kanon.

Shura segurando-a pelo braço:E ai?Pensou?-que graça!Todos os amigos dele de olho nos dois,e ele ia ficar com fama de garanhão e ela de a "mina do Shura"

Marcella:Não sei...preciso de mais tempo!

Shura:Você ta me achando com cara de palhaço?

Marcella:Shura,se quiser espera!Se não quiser,tchau!-ela foi bem direta com ele,o enrolou por mais 2 semanas até agora,prometeu para ele que daria a resposta hoje...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Era hoje ela daria uma resposta para ele,uma resposta definitiva depois de um mês inteiro...mais ansioso do que ela,só o próprio Shura.

Ele não demorou a aparecer na porta da casa de Virgem...

Shura:Má...Marcella...

Marcella:To aqui...-ela apareceu na porta,usava um avental e uma calça jeans azul com uma regata preta,os cabelos presos em um coque meio mal feito.

Shura:Você ta linda!

Marcella:O primeiro homem que diz que eu fico bem de avental...

Shura:Você é linda de qualquer jeito,e ai?Pensou?

Marcella:Hãn...bem...já!-ela estava apreensiva,e se ele desse um fora.

Shura:Então,diga-me!

Marcella:Bem...eu...-nesse momento,uma pessoinha bem pequena aparece no meio da sala,assustando Marcella fazendo-a abraçar Shura.

Shura:Nossa,como você é atirada,nós mau começamos o namoro e você já quer chegar aos finalmente,sabe,eu sou tímido!

Marcella:Ai,um gnomo!

Kiki:Gnomo não!Criança...

Shura:Que você ta fazendo aqui moleque dos infernos?Passa daqui xo –xo...

Kiki:Eu não sou cachorro...

Marcella quase enfartada:Ai,que susto...por que não utiliza a porcaria da porta como todo mundo?

Kiki:Eu não sou todo mundo,sou o Kiki...-fazendo cara de o bom.

Shura:Putz,ele me lembrou o Mu quando era pequeno...ele sempre fazia essa cara de "eu sou o foda" quando conseguia fazer alguma coisa levitar.

Marcella:Sem histórias do Playground.-se soltando de Shura.

Kiki:Eu vim pedir um pouquinho de açúcar emprestado para a Yuki fazer um doce pra mim.

Marcella:Ta bom,vou buscar!-ela vai até a cozinha e começa a procurar o açúcar,como o Shaka tem medo de diabetes,ele escondia o açúcar em um armário trancado a 7 chaves.Depois de meia-hora conseguiu pegar o açúcar.

Marcella:Ufa!Ta aqui Kiki e..-a amazona parou de falar,viu a cena mais lindinha que poderia ver.Shura brincava com Kiki feito criança,ele tinha feito um chapéu de papel e ficava atrás de uma mesa,fingindo que estavam em uma base inimiga.

Shura:Oh Meu Zeus...os rebeldes vão atacar capitão!

Kiki:Rápido,corram,lá vem bomba!-Shura e Kiki saem correndo como o diabo corre da cruz e se jogaram atrás do sofá,virando-o e fazendo ele cair.

Marcella:Bonito senhor Shura...-ela sorria com a cena.

Kiki:Tenente,a princesa está no meio do campo de fogo,vão pegá-la e fazê-la de refém,rápido tenente,vá salvá-la!

Shura com um pé no estofado,fazendo pose:EU SALVAREI A PRINCESA MARCELLA DAS MÃOS DOS REBELDES!-ele foi até Marcella,a pegou no colo.

Marcella:Me solte Shura,me larga!

Shura:Shhhh,não princesa!Nada tema,com o Shura não há problema!

Kiki fazendo os vasos da sala levitar:FOGO!-jogou tudo contra a parede,fazendo-os espatifar.

Marcella:KIKI!

Shura:Ganhamos capitão!Ganhamos...

Kiki:E por salvar a minha filha,eu lhe dou a mão dela em casamento.

Shura:Será uma honra senhor capitão.-ele se virou para ela.-Se ela me aceitar,é claro!

Marcella aderindo a brincadeira:A princesa gostaria de nomear sua decisão em particular!

Shura piscando:Entendi...rei e capitão Kiki,adorei ser seu súdito nesses 10 minutos mas,agora,Rala!

Kiki:Certo,e está com sorte de não ser mais meu súdito por que,senão,lhe mandava para a forca.-o garoto de cabelos cor de fogo foi até a cozinha,pegou o açúcar e sumiu no ar.

Marcella:Mas,antes eu quero saber uma coisa...

Shura:O que?

Marcella:Você me odiava e agora,é todo atencioso comigo.

Shura:É...você me deixou maluco com essa demora...

Marcella:Mas,e se não der certo e..-Shura foi mais rápido,tirou-lhe a máscara e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.Por mais que Marcella não quisesse dar esse gostinho a Shura,sabia que seria impossível não se entregar aquele momento,conheceu o lado carinhoso do cavaleiro de capricórnio e se encantou,ficaram assim por muito tempo,curtindo o primeiro dia de namoro.

Marcella:Meu presente.-abrindo a mão.

Shura:Que presente?

Marcella:De dia dos namorados...não me diga que esqueceu.

Shura:Eu vou te dar muitos presentes,vamos começar agora...-e passou a beijar-lhe,curtindo o doce momento.

Na casa de Libra,Elena e Shiryu brincavam de esconde-esconde.

Shiryu:Elena,achei você!

Elena correndo:Não me pega,não me pega,não me pega!-POFT!A amazona bateu na quina da mesa.-Ai,minha perna,minha perna...-a garota lacrimejou um pouco.

Shiryu:Elena,você ta bem?

Elena:Não!Tá doendo...((

Shiryu a pegando no colo:Calma,pronto,pronto!Eu cuido de você...eu cuido!-o cavaleiro a tratava como uma irmãzinha e Elena,também o tratava como a um irmão.

Donko:Crianças,tentem não rachar o crânio enquanto eu saio,ok!

Elena:Onde você vai?

Donko:Vou dar uma volta por ai,não agüento mais vocês dois correndo de lá pra cá!-o cavaleiro saiu da casa e Shiryu foi ver se o mestre ainda estava por perto.

Elena:Ele já foi?

Shiryu:Já!

Elena:Guerra de almofadas!-jogou uma almofada na cara dele.

Shiryu:Vem aqui anãzinha,vem!

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

**N/A:**Oi para todo mundo,como estão?Espero que todos estejam bem...quem deu a idéia da Nana contar a verdade ao Dite foi...a própria Nana,por isso,estou colocando os créditos dela aqui.Quero agradecer também a Carola e a Rossete por aprovarem o capítulo e me darem algumas dicas com o texto.

Quero agradecer a todos os leitores dessa Fic,obrigada por tudo!Muito obrigada,vocês me ajudam a continuat e eu quero fazer uma pergunta:POR QUE TEM GENTE QUE NÃO APARECE AQUI FAZ TEMPO?Tipo,tem algum problema com o capítulo,não está gostando da forma que eu estou escrevendo sobre a sua personagem?Então,me avisem!Não custa passar aqui de vez em quando pelo menos pra dar um "oi"

Meu msn para quem quiser falar comigo:Pisces(anderline)Luna(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Deixem o e-mail de vocês para que eu possa responder as rewiens...

Bjus para todos!

Ja ne!D


	13. Um dia especial parte 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei,faz tempo que não aviso isso aqui!

Mais uma coisa, o nome Carlo pertence a Pipe, se não me engano ela é a responsável por transforamar Máscara da Morte de Câncer no famoso "Carlo".

Agora deixe-me começar a Fic direito...Olá para todos!Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela super demora desse capítulo,é que sofri um sério problema de falta de inspiração mas,em compensação...esse capítulo é o maior que eu fiz até hoje,**por favor leiam ele inteiro**!Ele só tem tamanho,a maior parte são diálogos de fácil compreensão.Último detalhe, eu mudei a formatação da minha Fic por que, me avisaram que o FF não gosta da minha formatação antiga então,adotei o modo convencional mas, se vocês não gostarem da formatação, podem me avisar que eu dou um jeito, ok?

Chega de papo!Lá vamos nós para o segunda parte do dia dos namorados...Boa leitura!

* * *

Donko caminhava meio sem rumo, acordou com vontade de passear, de se arrumar, de se sentir mais vivo.Quando estava passando na frente da casa de Sagitário, notou que a porta estava aberta, ficou preocupado pois, sabia que Aioros vivia fora de casa e que Teffy praticamente morava sozinha. 

"Teffy!Aioros!Alguém em casa?"- o cavaleiro entrava devagar na casa, viu que a sala de TV estava uma bagunça, almofadas reviradas, o sofá estava rasgado com marcas de unhas e várias manchas vermelhas no tapete...-"Sangue!"-ele começou a adentrar a casa super preocupado e afoito.-"TEFFY!TEFFY!TEFFY!"-finalmente a encontrou em seu quarto, deitada de costa para à porta onde Donko entrara.Ele foi chegando perto da amazona de Sagitário e colocou sua mão no ombro da garota e falando docemente.

"Teffy-Chan..."-**PLOFT!**uma panela acertou a cara de Donko em cheio, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão.

"Donko?"-antes de tudo, a amazona colocou a máscara, como estava deitada de costas,Donko não viu seu rosto.

"Teffy, por que fez isso?Ai!"-Donko estava com um tremendo galo na testa.

"Ai, desculpe-me mas..."-ela abaixou o tom de voz.-"achei que era ele!"

"Ele quem?"-perguntava preocupado.

"O monstro!"-Teffy esconde as mãos no rosto.

"Olha Teffy, eu sei que o Aioros é feio mas, chamá-lo de monstro é demais e..."-**PLEIM!**Mais uma vez,Donko é acertado, dessa vez com uma frigideira.

"Não fale assim do meu lindo mestre Aioros!-.-"

"Desculpe, não quis ofender, me dá essa panela aqui!É mais seguro!"-ele tirou a panela das mãos de Teffy cuidadosamente.Eles ouvem um barulho no lado de fora do aposento, parecia ser na sala.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-Teffy entrou embaixo das cobertas.

Donko arrancando o cobertor de cima da garota:"Vamos,não deve ter sido nada!Quero ver seu monstro".-ele pegou a garota pelo pulso e tentava a levar rumo a porta.

"Donko, é perigoso, não quero ir lá!"-a amazona se segurou na soleira da porta com as duas mãos.

Donko tentou tirar as mãos da garota da soleira mas, Teffy era forte e não cedeu.Então, ele colocou as duas mãos na cintura da garota e a puxou.

"Ei, olha bem onde você coloca a mão!"

"Larga essa soleira, agora!"-dessa vez, ele usou toda força de seu corpo e conseguiu fazer Teffy se desprender da soleira.Donko foi andando para trás e caiu sentado com Teffy em seu colo, os dois acabaram batendo em uma estante de livros.

"Donko, me largue agora!"-ela não percebeu mas, a última prateleira ameaçava se desprender do resto da estante e cair em cima dos dois, Donko puxou Teffy pelo braço que ameaçava sair de seu colo e colocou seu corpo como escudo para que não caísse nada sobre ela.Teffy colocou as mãos no rosto e ficou imóvel, até o último livro cair.Os dois estavam quase soterrados pelos livros,quando tudo acabou...

"Teffy, tudo bem?"-ele afrouxou um pouco os braços que seguravam a menina junto ao seu corpo.

"Donko..."-Teffy calmamente e com os olhos brilhando de admiração e gratidão.

"Sim Teffy..."

"VOCÊ É MALUCO?VOCÊ PODERIA TER SE MACHUCADO SÉRIO E...POR QUE FEZ ISSO?"

"Por que eu..."-ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela até que...

Aioros entrando no lugar:"QUE BARULHO É ESSE AQUI E...TEFFY-CHAN!"-ele viu a cena,sua estante arruinada,livros para todo lado e Teffy sentada no colo de Donko.

"AIOROS!"-ambos levantaram imediatamente.-NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO...

"COMO NÃO?EXIGO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO PARA ESSA...ESSA...EU NÃO QUERO SENVERGONHICES NA CASA DE SAGITÁRIO."

"Aioros, calma, eu vou te explicar..."-Dohko tinha a voz calma.

"EXPLIQUE ISSO!"-ele deu um soco no estômago de Dohko, fazendo ele cair de joelhos.

"AIOROS PARA!"-a amazona segurou a mão do cavaleiro.

Donko se virou já com o punho levantado para revidar a agressão do cavaleiro mas, por mais que Teffy falasse para pararem, eles não paravam.

Aspasie entrando no aposento:"Que barulheira é essa aqui e...AIOROS!"-Donko e Aioros já estavam rolando no chão.

"PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!OS DOIS!"-ela viu que nenhum dos dois estavam dando a mínima pra ela então...

"O que fazemos agora?"-ela olhava para Aspasie.

"Plano B!"-respondeu a enfermeira simples.

"Plano B?"-repitiu Teffy confusa.

Aspasie colocando uma mão na testa teatralmente:"Ai,não to me sentindo bem e..."-ela viu que nenhum dos dois tavam ligando.-"AIOROS!EU TO PASSANDO MAL!EU VOU...VOU..."

"ASPASIE!"-Aioros largou Donko e foi ao encontro da garota que "desmaiou" em seus braços na última hora.

"Ai, meu Zeus!Rápido, chamem a médica do santuário..."

"Aioros, ela é a médica do santuário!u.u" - falou Teffy.

"É mesmo!O que eu faço?O que eu faço?"-ele começou a olhar para os lados nervoso.

Donko levantou, arrumou a roupa e foi ao encontro dos dois:"Ela está bem!"

"Como você sabe seu pedófilo?"-ele olhou ferozmente para o cavaleiro de libra.

"Ela só..."-Teffy fez sinal para que ele parasse de falar.-"ela só precisa de você nesse dia tão especial."

Aioros pegou a enfermeira no colo e a levou para seu quarto para cuidar dela.Teffy gritou do aposento...

"DEIXE A PORTA ABERTA!NÃO QUERO AGARRA-AGARRA NA CASA DE SAGITÁRIO!"-Donko olhou para ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

Aioros indo até a porta:"Eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu depois senhor Dohko de Libra!"-ele entrou de novo para cuidar de Aspasie.

"O que será que aconteceu com o seu monstro não é senhorita Teffy-Chan?Vamos,quero que me explique algumas coisas"-ele pegou a garota pelo pulso e tentou levá-la para a sala de Tv, onde tudo começou.

"Por que me trouxe aqui?Esse lugar tem monstros esqueceu?"

"Antes eu quero saber, por que a sala está uma bagunça?"

"Por que, eu baguncei um pouco antes de ver o filme!"

"Que filme?"

"O filme de terror, hora essa...e o monstro veio atrás de mim."

"Teffy...¬¬"

"eu..."

"Monstros não existem!u.u"

"O desse filme existe!"

"Ta bom...e o que são essas marcas de unhas no sofá?"

"AH...é que assim, tinha umas partes do filme mais assustadora e eu acabava segurando com mais força o braço do sofá...hehhe..."

"E de quem é esse sangue?"

"Não é sangue!É ketchup...eu fiz um lanchinho de noite!XD"

"Hum...eu já sei o que aconteceu..."-ele fez cara de eu sou o bom.

"O que?"

"Você viu filme de terror muito tarde da noite e comeu antes de dormir, isso faz mal mocinha!"

"NÃO FOI ISSO!TINHA ALGUMA COISA AQUI ONTEM A NOITE SIM!"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Por que ontem de noite, eu vi um clarão vindo da cozinha e um barulho suspeito..."

Aioros aparecendo:"Ela está bem,só precisa descansar e de muito carinho humano."-ele fez cara de menino safado mas, logo desmanchou o rosto quando olhou para Donko.-"Muito bem, explique-se!POR QUE AGARROU A TEFFY?"

"O DONKO NÃO ME AGARROU!ELE VEIO ME SALVAR DO MONSTRO!"

"Que monstro?"-Teffy então contou toda a história, inclusive da estante que caíra sobre eles e da luz da cozinha da noite passada.

Teffy:"Foi isso..."

"AHHHH...já sei o que foi!Venham aqui.."-os dois o seguiram até a cozinha, onde a porta da geladeira estava semi-aberta, o eletrodoméstico estava tendo problema com a porta.

"Era daqui que vinha a luz do seu monstro Teffy!"

"E a musiquinha suspeita?"

Aioros foi até uma gaveta e tirou de lá um...

Teffy:"Game Boy?ç.ç"

"Eu acordei no meio da noite para comer alguma coisa, esqueci a porta da geladeira semi-aberta e deixei meu Game Boy ligado fazendo a música que ficou tocando até acabar a pilha."

"Quer dizer que eu..."

Aioros:"É...resolvido, vou ver como a Aspasie está e...Donko,desculpa os hematomas."

"Não foi nada não..."-Aioros voltou para o aposento para cuidar do 'mal-estar' de Aspasie.Teffy ficou olhando para o chão e disse:

"Desculpa Donko..."

"Apesar das duas paneladas na cabeça, a estante de livros e os socos do Aioros...foi uma manhã engraçada!Você quer dar uma volta?"

"Claro!"-agora, ambos riam muito da situação.Donko tinha uma coisa que deixava qualquer mulher encantada, era Cortez e galanteador o que deixou Teffy muito interesada.

Na casa de escorpião, Miro levantou da cama meio cambaleando e foi para a sala, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e bocejava um pouco.

"Bom dia Teella."-ele cumprimentou a discípula que tomava café muito alegre.

"Bom dia Miro,me faz companhia a mesa?"-ela ofereceu uma torrada para o cavaleiro que deu uma mordida na torrada enquanto Teella a segurava.

"Você comeu metade da minha torrada seu chato!"

"Tadinha...tem maisum monte ai".

"Não vou me estressar com você..."-a garota se levantou e foi na frente de um espelho onde arrumava a franja do enorme cabelorosa.

"Onde a minha discípula vai tão cedo?Tá se arrumando tanto pra quem?"-ele a olhou interessado.

"Pra ninguém..."-ela se virou encabulada.

"Vou fingir que eu acredito!"-ele pegou mais uma torrada e foi comendo para fora da casa...rumo à arena.

"Onde você vai?"

"Treinar!"

"Hoje é domingo!"-ela o encarou preocupada.

"E daí?Nunca é tarde para manter o físico..."

"Você vai se exibir praquelas servas abusadas, isso sim!"

"E se eu for?Qual o problema?"

"Nenhum mas, achei que você estivesse interessado em alguém que valesse a pena."

"Você sabe muito bem que eu não sei onde ela está..."

Teella se levantando e encarando-o:"Mas, ainda há esperança...você ainda pode encontrá-la!"

"Ela era importante pra mim mas, eu não era importante pra ela."

"Então, ela era uma idiota!"-Miro não falou nada, só foi para a arena lutar um pouco enquanto a discípula se preparava para rumar para sair.

Em Aquário, Camus tinha saído cedo, ele resolveu ir até a cidade, curtir sua folga merecedora que havia ganhado depois da confusão do ataque as casas.Shaka tinha ido procurar Mikage mas, não encontrou a garota então, resolveu dar uma volta pelo santuário para ver se a achava.

Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite tinha acabado de acordar, tinha combinado de visitar os cavalos com Teella o que o deixaria ocupado a tarde toda, estavam ficando raras as visitas aos animais.

"Bom dia Luna!"-o cavaleiro acabava de cumprimentar a discípula.

"Bom dia Dite"-ela parou por um momento.-"Mas,aonde o meu mestre tão lindo vai arrumado desse jeito?"

"Por que?Ta muito arrumado?"-ele agora olhou para a roupa tentando achar alguma imperfeição.

"De jeito nenhum mas, insisto, onde você vai?"

"Nada de mais, combinei de passear com a Teella e..."

"TEELLA!"-a amazona vibrou com a notícia.-"ISSO!VOCÊ FINALMENTE VAI SE DECLARAR!TO TÃO FELIZ MESTRINHO"

"Luna, quem disse pra você que eu vou me declarar pra ela?Na verdade, quem disse que eu gosto dela?"-o cavaleiro estava ficando vermelho.

"Hum...mas, você pensou em fazê-lo, vamos...você não tem muito tempo!"-a garota começou a empurrar Dite para o quarto.

"Vamos aonde?"

"Você não vai simples desse jeito para um encontro com a Teella!"-Luna já abriu o armário do mestre e começou a procurar uma outra vestimenta para ele.

"Luna!"-ele fechou a porta do guarda-roupa.-"Eu vou passear com a Teella, se quiser, venha com a gente!"

"Eu?Não serei eu que vou ficar de vela, agora..."-abrindo a porta do guarda roupa.-" Onde está aquela sua blusa verde...não, verde não vai ficar legal e..."

"Luna, querida discípula..."-Dite estava, literalmente, a arrastando para fora do quarto.-"Eu não preciso me arrumar feito um pavão para conquistar a atenção de uma mulher, alem do que, eu nem quero chamar a atenção.Teella é só minha amiga"

"Tudo bem mas.."-a menina se vira e olha pra Dite.-"Por favor, coloca aquela blusa azul maravilhosa que você tem, você vai ficar ainda mais lindo com ela!Por favor!"

"Você ignorou tudo que eu disse!"

"Dite, deixa de drama...eu to falando de um assunto sério e você ta ai me dando lição de moral!Coloca a blusa!POR FAVOR!"

"Ta bom, menina insistente...eu coloco"-Dite se deu por vencido e abriu um sorriso para a discípula que retribuiu da mesma forma.Eles ouviram uma voz:

"DITE!LUNA!ALGUÉM EM CASA?"

"Eu abro!E se troca e fica bem lindo..."-Luna já saia correndo para abrir a porta mas, voltou na metade do caminho.-"Dite!"

"Sim?"-Dite estava quase fechando a porta do quarto.

"Não esquece daquela sua colônia maravilhosa que você têm e..."

"VAI ABRIR A PORTA LUNA!"

"Ai, moço estressado...se continuar assim eu não te ajudo mais . "

"Eu mereço"-e fechou a porta.

"Entra Teella"-Luna chegou e já abria a porta para a amiga.

"Oi Luna...tudo bem?Eu ouvi o Dite gritando..."

"Ah, nada de mais, ele ta nervoso..."

"Por que?"

"Ele quer ficar bem lindo pra você"

"Mais do que já é?Digo..."-Luna abriu um super sorriso enquanto Teella ficou super encabulada.

"Olha, eu quero que você saiba que eu dou todo apoio para quando vocês casarem tá...eu to emocionada"

"Luna, você tá bem?Que casamento?Tá bêbada é?

"Bom dia Teella!"-a menina se virou e se deparou com o cavaleiro de peixes usando uma linda calça de cor bege e uma blusa azul clara, que realçavam seus olhos.

"O-o-o-o-i"-os dois se encararam por um longo tempo.

"Você tá linda!"-Dite sorria e lhe estendeu uma rosa vermelha.(Quanta criatividade,eu me impressiono XD)

"Você também"-pegou a rosa.

"Vamos?"-Dite a convidou.

"Claro!"-Teella se colocou na frente guiando o caminho.

"Não quer ir com a gente mesmo Luna?"

"Eu?De jeito nenhum, vou ficar em casa mesmo...podem ir e, crianças..."-os dois pararam e a olharam.-"Juízo tá!;)"

"Vamos Dite!Essa ai não tem jeito..."

Na arena...

"Que dia chato!"-Mikage estava sentada na arquibancada de pedra, olhando entediada para os cavaleiros mirins que lutavam empolgados.

"Vamos procurar alguma coisa para fazer, aqui está muito chato...e quente"-falava Hyoga que estava sentado do lado da amiga.

"Onde vocês vão?Só por que eu cheguei vocês vão levantar acampamento?"-Nana chegou e se sentou do outro lado de Mikage, olhando os dois com cara de ofendida.

"Não é verdade, nós adoramos sua companhia!"-Hyoga agora tentava se explicar.

"Eu sei seu bobo, tudo bem, eu gosto de fazer essas brincadeiras."

"Vamos dar uma volta?"-Mikage se levantou.

"Vocês já vão?"-Lilits chegou,estava cansada, notava-se que tinha acabado de treinar alguns cavaleiros mirins pois, estava muito vermelha e um pouco rouca.

"O que aconteceu com você?"-Hyoga a olhou curioso.

"Cavaleiros mirins"-respondeu ela com o pouco de fôlego que ainda tinha antes de despencar ao lado do cavaleiro de cisne.

"Parece que um trator passou em cima de você!Por que está rouca?"-perguntou Mikage.

"É...é..."-ela tentava recuperar o ar. "É por causa do treinamento,eu tenho que ser ouvida e esses novos cavaleiros são muito indisciplinados."-ela pegou uma garrafa d'água que trazia e molhou a nuca e conseqüentemente, um pouco do cabelo.A Grécia era muito quente e fazer qualquer exercício por lá era um pouco desanimador.

"Quer ajuda?"-Hyoga colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca da amazona e produzindo um pouco de ar frio, refrescando-a.

"Obrigada"-disse Lilits quase sem voz.

"Chega!"-Mikage se levantou. "Vamos fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, um jogo, vamos nadar no lago, apostar uma corrida, comer alguma coisa..."

"Que animação, por que não usa tudo isso no seu treinamento?"-Hyoga a olhava debochado.

"Tonto!"-Mikage falou brincando.

Nana assistia tudo e ria da das cenas que presenciava, até que uma sombra de alguém encobriu os fortes raios solares que estavam esquentando suas costas.Ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas e pode sentir alguém cutucá-la de leve com os joelhos, ela olhou para cima a procura do dono da sombra.

"Shun!"-ela sorriu com a visão do amigo e daqueles lindos olhos verdes, ele também sorria para ela.

"Olá!"-ele falou timidamente se sentando do lado de Nana, o lugar que antes era de Mikage e que agora, jazia de pé na frente deles.

"Vamos nadar no rio!Esse calor ta de matar!'-Mikage tentava animar a todos.

"Mas, eu acabei de chegar!"-Shun a olhou reprovando a idéia.

"Vão vocês, eu tenho que terminar de treinar os meninos."-Lilits se levantava mas, quando estava quase totalmente de pé, Hyoga a puxou pelo braço e ela caiu de novo."

"Não!Você mal conversou com a gente, você vai nadar conosco!"

"E quem disse que EU quero nadar?"-ela lhe deu um olhar penetrante por trás da mascara.

"Vamos, vai ser divertido Lilits!"-dessa vez era Nana que tentava convencê-la.

"Vamos aonde?"-uma nova voz se manifestou, espantando a todos.

"Olá Miro!"-saudou Lilits.

"Onde vocês vão?"

"Nadar no lago, isso é, quando esse bando de molengas levantar."-Mikage já estava ficando irritada com tanta enrolação.

"Ta bem, vamos então!"-Nana se levantou e logo em seguida Shun.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui!Tenho que treinar os cavaleiros mirins!"-Lilits esbravejava para um incansável Hyoga que não soltava seu braço.

"Vamos com a gente!Qual o problema?Você derrete com água?"-Miro a provocava.

"Não se mete Miriano"-falava Lilits em resposta no mesmo tom de brincadeira.

"Então, vamos todos de uma vez!"-Shaka apareceu atrás de Mikage.

"Shaka!"-a garota deu um abraço em Shaka como saudação mas, Shaka estava meio duro, não sabia como receber um abraço tão espontaneamente, ainda mais no meio daquela gente toda.Se sentiu como se um holofote iluminasse a cena e todos os cavaleiros e amazonas da arena estivessem os observando.

"Oi Mikage!"-ele disse meio embaraçado.

"Vamos para o lago."-Nana começou a caminhar para que todos se pusessem a caminhar também, ela foi na frente conversando com Shun que não escondia a imensa satisfação de conversar com ela.E todos a seguiam, inclusive Lilits que finalmente aceitou acompanhá-los, todos conversavam animadamente, no meio do caminho eles encontraram uma pessoa...

"Onde vocês vão?"-perguntou Aioria ao pequeno grupo.

"Nadar, vamos juntos?"-respondeu Mikage.

"Claro!"-eles se juntou a eles e caminhava em direção ao rio com os amigos.O rio era um pouco distante e tinham que caminhar em torno de 10 minutos para chegar até lá.

"Hum...eu vou até a mercearia da vila do santuário, pegar algumas frutas, encontro vocês lá!"-disse Aioria se desviando do caminho.

A vila do santuário era um lugar pequeno,com uma pequena praça ao centro,com algumas árvores,bancos e uma fonte.Em volta,a "rua" era de paralelepípedos e algumas poucas lojas com produtos e alimentos.O local tinha muitos cavaleiros e poucas amazonas.Aioria entrou na mercearia,pediu algumas frutas e saiu logo em seguida,aquele lugar não tinha uma boa variedade de produtos e nem era bonito.Os cavaleiros iam para lá depois do treinamento,era considerado um lugar violento onde se iniciavam brigas por coisas inúteis,totalmente desaconselhável andar por lá mas,não para Aioria,que era um cavaleiro de ouro muito poderoso.

"Então,essas são as tão famosas amazonas de ouro?"

Aioria ouviu isso e parou por um momento,resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo.Um pequeno grupo de homens estavam reunido próximo a um poço,eles riam e davam gargalhadas debochadas.

"Não vou ficar aqui discutindo isso,se me der licença..."-a garota tentou abrir passagem para sair dali mas,não conseguiu muito sucesso.

"Onde você pensa que vai?"-o mesmo cavaleiro a segurou pelo braço.

"Largue ela!"-uma outra tentou interferir.

"Vamos,vocês estão em 3 e nós estamos em 3,que tal uma lutinha..."

"Vocês estão em 6 palhaço!Não vai ter luta e nós não temos que sujar as nossas mãos com gente como você."-uma das 3 garotas falava irritada.

"Yura,não provoca!"-uma outra falava tentando conter a situação.

"Vamos Lolly,nós podemos lutar com esses inúteis,idiotas!"-ela já cerrava os punhos.

"Podemos mas,não devemos,lembre-se que...somos amazonas em treinamento."

"O que foi?Tá com medo,ou não pode lutar contra nós?"- outro cavaleiro interferiu e puxou Lolly pelo braço.

"Argh!Que hálito horrível,o que andou bebendo?Tire suas mãos de mim!"-a menina deu um tapa na mão do homem que a soltou na mesma hora.

"Concordo com a Yura!Vamos lutar!"-agora,outra cerrava os punhos.

"Não podemos!Yura e Alex dá pra alguém me ouvir,eles estão bêbados!"

"Vai ser mais fácil ainda!"-Alex agora se preparava para lutar.

"Não vai ter luta aqui!"-Aioria se aproximou do grupo e ficou no meio.

"Aioria?O que faz aqui?"-perguntava Yura espantada.

"Compras!"-disse simples e mostrando a sacola de frutas. "Mas,isso não vem ao caso!Vamos vocês três!"

"Não,esses palhaços tão pedindo por uma surra!"-Alex agora se colocou na frente de Aioria.

"Vamos embora,agora!E ACHO BOM VOCÊS NÃO SE METEREM COM ESSAS GAROTAS!"-disse olhando ameaçador para os cavaleiros,conheciam a reputação da força de Aioria e acharam melhor não interferir.

"Aioria,não precisamos que você nos defenda!"-falou Yura que estava louca para meter a mão na cara daqueles trogloditas.

"Eu sei!Mas,ainda está um pouco cedo para lutar com eles,daqui a algum tempo vocês estaram preparadas para lutar mas,ainda não!Vamos!E COITADO DO PALHAÇO QUE SE METER COM ALGUMA DELAS DE NOVO,MELHOR,QUE SE METER COM QUALQUER UMA DAS AMAZONAS DE OURO!EU MESMO VENHO AQUI E ACABO COM UM POR UM!

As 3 começaram a andar de cabeças baixas,elas queriam lutar mas,ainda não estava na hora.Aioria resolveu levá-las para o lago para poderem se distrair.

"Você deveria ter dexado a gente lutar!"-falava Yura brava.

"Vocês ainda são amazonas em treinamento, não poderiam lutar contra eles!"

"Está dizendo que somos fracas?"

"Não...apenas despreparadase outra, se acontecesse alguma coisa com você eu jamias me perdoaria"

"Se preocupa comigo por que?"

"Nos preocupamos com as pessoas que são importantes para nós!"-eles se encaram por um segundo.

"Vocês não vem?"-perguntou Lolly que estava lá na frente com Alex.E os dois correram até alcansá-las.

Bem,enquanto isso,o lago do santuário ainda permanecia calmo e tranqüilo,ninguém tinha chegado lá ainda...a não ser,por um casal...

"Ikki!Que lugar lindo..."

"É verdade,quando vamos assumir nosso namoro em público?"

"Hum...quando você quiser!"-disse Juliane dando um beijo no namorado.

"Enfim sós!"-quando Ikki se aproximava para dar outro beijo na namorada,eles ouviram um barulho de alguém mergulhando na água.

"O QUE FOI MIRO?TÁ FICANDO VELHO É?NÃO CORRE TÃO RÁPIDO QUANTO EU?"-Hyoga tinha acabado de pular na água,tinha apostado corrida com Miro e ganhou por bem pouco.

"Não é isso!"-respondeu Miro que estava desgostoso com a situação.- "Eu deixei você ganhar,além do que,eu não to afim de correr e..."-ele acabou de ver Juliane e Ikki que estavam abraçados na outra margem do pequeno rio,Juliane já tinha recolocado a máscara."

"Hyoga,você é mesmo um pato!Olha o que você fez,atrapalhou o casal"-Miro deu um sorriso maroto e ficou feliz de ver como Juliane ficou envergonhada com a situação.

"Hum...que bonitinho!"-respondeu Hyoga que também mirava o casal.

"Ignorem que nós estamos aqui,ok!"-Miro tirou a camisa e mergulhou no rio,agora tentava afogar Hyoga que não parava de tirar uma com a cara dele.

"Era só o que eu queria!"-falou Ikki irritado,e ficou ainda mais emburrado quando viu a multidão que vinha atrás deles.

"Hum...acho que nos descobriram!"-disse Juliane que se levantou e puxava Ikki pela mão para irem na direção do grupo.

"Não quero!"-respondeu Ikki que se negava a ir com os amigos,não era essa a sua intenção para dia dos namorados.

"Vamos Ikki!É tão raro se formar um grupo de amigos desse tamanho para conversar...vamos lá!"-Juliane tentava animar aquele teimoso.

"Não quero passar o meu dia dos namorados vendo o Miro afogar o Hyoga!Hoje é um dia especial...hoje é dia dos namorados,nosso dia!"-ele pegou as duas mãos da namorada e encarou seus olhos por detrás da máscara.

"Hum...eu não sabia que você tinha esse lado romântico!"-provocou Juliane.

"Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas minha cara!"-ele beijou as costas das mãos da garota.

"Todo dia é dia é um dia especial quando estou ao seu lado!"-ela soltou uma mão das mãos de Ikki e mexeu em seus cabelos,os dois se olhavam ternamente.

"AI QUE ROMÂNTICO!"-todos os cavaleiros e amazonas,com exceção de Shun e Lilits,que já sabiam do namoro e Shaka,que é um homem sério aclamavam o casal.

"O que é romântico?"-Aioria acabava de chegar com as garotas.

"Juliane e Ikki,não são lindos juntos!"-Lilits estava muito feliz pela amiga.- "Onde estão Hyoga e Miro?"

"Estou aqui!"-Hyoga acabara de submergir,estava muito molhado.

"Cadê o Miriano?"-perguntou preocupada pois,a brincadeira de afogamento poderia ter ido longe demais.

"Saiu nadando por ai,daqui a pouco ele aparece!"

"Saori não voltou até agora,já faz um mês desde sua partida!"-falou Nana. Ela e Shun estavam na beira do lago,com os pés dentro d'água.

"Hum...ela disse que ia resolver alguns problemas com a fundação mas,logo estará de volta.O que você quer falar com ela?"

"Nada de mais mas,quando voltar trato diretamente com ela!"-ela cortou o assunto logo do início,não que não gostaria de falar sobre o assunto com Shun mas,tinha assuntos confidencias a tratar com a deusa e a senhorita Kido estava desprezando,era um assunto que não poderia esperar por mais tanto tempo.

"Hum...certo!"-Shun percebeu que ela não queria mais falar sobre o assunto.

Então,começam as conversas coletivas,todos muito felizes e rindo.Miro,Mikage,Hyoga,Lilits,Aioria e Yura fariam uma competição de natação,antes do começo da prova...

"Shaka!Vem nadar também..."-Mikage o chamava.

"Não Mikage,obrigado!Eu vou ficar aqui nesse canto,meditando!"-Shaka se sentou encostado em uma árvore.

"Podemos começar?"-perguntou Aioria impaciente.

"Começar o que?"-perguntou Luna que acabara de chegar.

"Como é que você nos achou aqui?"-perguntou Yura.

"Bem...esse santuário está muito vazio,sumiu todo mundo,então eu resolvi vir até aqui!"-Luna se sentou do lado de Alex que estava jogando...

"TRUCO!"-Alex jogou as cartas no chão.

"Droga!"-Lolly,Shun,Nana,Juliane e Ikki soltaram as cartas.

"Eu sou muito boa!"-Alex fazia pose.

"Como você aprendeu a jogar assim?"-perguntou Shun interessado.

"Bem,digamos que tio Kanon me ensinou"-sorriu Alex.

"Nossa!E o Saga deixa você jogar truco com o Kanon?"-Lolly ficou pasma pois,sabia que o 'papai' de Alex era muito preocupado.

"E quem disse que ele sabe?A gente espera o Saga dormir e eu,a Kassumi e o Kanon ficamos jogando de madrugada."

"OO"-Todos a olhavam abismada.

"Quem vai dar a largada?"-perguntou Yura.

"Eu dou!"-Nana subiu em uma pedra alta que ficava encostada com a margem do pequeno rio. "EM SUAS MARCAS!1...2...JÁ!"

Começou a corrida,Hyoga e Miro saíram na frente seguidos de perto por Lilits e Yura,Mikage vinha logo atrás com Aioria.Logo,Miro perdeu o fôlego e Lilits ganhou o seu lugar,Hyoga e ela estavam disputando o primeiro lugar,uma corrida super difícil pois,um não queria deixar o outro ganhar de jeito nenhum.No entanto,no meio da corrida,Mikage bateu o pé em uma pedra ao fundo,então,ela gritou de dor.

"AHHHHHHH!"-Mikage parou de nadar.

"MIKAGE!"-Shaka foi 'acordado' de sua meditação graças ao grito de Mikage,ele abriu os olhos e agora,todos da margem voltavam sua atenção para a cena.Os outros competidores não perceberam do que se tratava.Shaka se lançou ao rio e nadou em direção a Mikage.Ele a pegou no colo e a levantou,levando-a para a margem.

"Como você está?"-Shaka a fitava preocupado.

"Bem...Sha-ka você..."-ela o olhava admirada.

"O que?"-ele a fitava.

"Abriu os olhos!"-ela ficou realmente muito contente por isso,fazia muitos anos que não via aqueles belos olhos verdes,e eles estavam mais lindos e sedutores do que nunca.

"Eu vou te levar pra casa de virgem e lá eu cuido de você!Pode andar?"

"Sim!Eu não estou inválida!"-ela se levantou mas,Shaka percebeu que estava com o pé machucado,ele então sem nenhuma cerimônia,a pegou no colo e a levou para casa de Virgem,sem nem ligar para os outros que se mostravam preocupados.

"Ele poderia ter nos falado como ela está!"-respondeu Shun.

"Se Shaka não puder cuidar dela,ninguém pode!Ela está em boas mãos!"-disse Nana.

Todos os competidores saíram da água,com exceção de Lilits e Hyoga que nadavam para a margem de volta brigando...

"Você é cego ou engoliu muita água?EU CHEGUEI NA PEDRA PRIMEIRO!"-Lilits estava irritada.

"Não é não!Eu cheguei primeiro!"-brigava Hyoga que nadava logo atrás dela.

"Affe!Não vou discutir isso com você!"-ela tentou subir para a margem mas,escorregou então,Hyoga subiu primeiro e lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

"Não preciso de ajuda!"-disse ela orgulhosa.

"Ora vamos,sem criancices!"-Hyoga continuava com a mão estendida para ela,ela recusou mas,depois aceitou.

"Mas,só por que você foi gentil!"-disse ela o encarando de pé,os dois pingando água e ela completou... "Loirinho!"-ele sorriu e cruzou os braços.

"Hum...eu já vi esse filme!"-disse Miro que foi até aos jogadores de Truco,secando os cabelos com uma toalha que trouxe da arena.

"Que filme?"-perguntou Lolly.

"Do Shaka e da Mikage,me lembra muito um dia desses..."-ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e mirou Luna que,em nenhum momento virou para encará-lo pois,olhava para a copa das árvores mas,ele teve certeza que ela deu uma olhada para ele de canto de olho.Ela sorria por detrás da máscara com a lembrança.

"Eu vou parar de jogar,cansei desse jogo,acho que vou caminhar um pouco."-disse Shun meio abatido.

"Quer companhia?" – perguntou Nana que percebeu que Andrômeda não estava tão feliz.

"Seria ótimo"- lhe lançando um sorriso meigo. "Vamos?" –estendendo a mão para ela.

"Vamos!"-ela segurou a mão de Shun e ele a ajudou a levantar.

"Alguém mais quer dar uma volta?"-perguntou Shun.

"Hãn...que?Nem pensar!Você realmente acha que nós vamos de vel ..."-Lolly parou de falar quando Alex lhe deu um cutucão.

"Nós vamos ficar jogando mesmo"-completou Alex.

"Vão só vocês!"-disse Luna tentando expulsar o casal.Quando eles se afastaram...

"Lolly,cuidado!Você ia deixar os dois encabulados..."- Luna deu um ar de brincadeira.

"O que?Eu to cansada desses dois...nesse 'chove num molha" – argumentou a amazona de Câncer.

"Mas,deixe-os descobrir que gostam um do outro por eles mesmos...vai ser melhor!Não acha Ikki?" – ela percebeu que o cavaleiro de Fênix e Juliane tinham sumido.

"Sem comentários...huahuauh " –respondeu Lolly.

"Sem dúvida!"

Num lugar muito longe dali,um vale quase totalmente deserto,dois jovens cavalgavam em baixo do Sol quase escaldante da Grécia.

"Dite!Vai devagar!"

"O que foi?Sou muito rápido pra você?" – Afrodite estufava o peito e fazia pose em cima do cavalo.

"Não é isso!Ébano está cansado!Vou levá-lo pra cocheira!"

"Espere,vou com você!" – os dois cavalgaram de volta a cocheira,onde o animal bebeu muita água e comeu muito feno.Parecia mais cansado que Caramelo.

"Por que será que ele tá assim?Parece desanimado!"

"Hum...acho que sei o por que!"

"Então,me explique..."

"A cor do Ébano é preto,a cor preta absorve mais energia que a cor branca e por isso,ele sente mais calor,se cansa mais...acho que é isso!"

"Já conhecia essa teoria!Conhece essa...todos os corpos se atraem?"

"Hum...já sim!" – Teella ficou um pouco apreensiva,Dite tinha incríveis olhos azuis piscina que não desgrudavam dela um segundo,até que ela resolveu falar sinceramente mas,em tom de brincadeira.

"Dite,dá pra parar de me secar!"

"huahuahuauh...está tão óbvio assim?" – ele deu um passo na direção dela.

"Não é por nada mas,está me assustando!" – ela não o encarava e continuava a caminhar pela cocheira e ver o que os animais precisavam.

"Teella!Sei que pareço abusado mas...tenho que te falar uma coisa..."

"Hum...fala!"- a amazona ficava olhando para o chão,ficava cada vez mais vermelha.Dite a segurou pelo braço delicadamente e encarou seus olhos por detrás da máscara.

"Gosto de estar com você,gosto de ouvir você falar,gosto do jeito que me trata,gosto do seu cabelo,da sua risada,da sua autenticidade,do jeito que trata os cavalos,da forma como treina,do seu perfume,do seu olhar,da forma como fica envergonhada quando te falo tudo que penso...gosto de você! – eles ficaram algum segundos sem fala se olhando no fundo dos olhos,até que Teella disse:

"Olha...a...a...ho...hora!" – ela se desviou dos braços de Dite e foi andando para fora da cocheira.Dite não estava entendendo nada,grande parte das amazonas de prata suspiravam só de ver ele passar,as servas se batiam para ir arrumar a casa de peixes,quantas vezes já não tinha pegado uma serva revirando o cesto de roupa-suja a procura de uma camisa com seu cheiro,sua fragrância.Ele se declarou todo apaixonado pra garota e ela simplesmente sai andando.

"Teella..."-ele saiu correndo da cocheira e foi para a trilha,a procura da garota.A encontrou,fazendo o caminho de volta.

"TEELLA!PARA,ME ESPERA!"-ele correu um pouco até ficar do lado dela na pequena estrada. "O que foi?Faltou uma declaração melhor?Flores?Vinho?Quem sabe um jantar a luz de velas para embalar o clímax."

"Dite!Para,não é isso!" – ela parou de andar.

"Então,o que?Não gosta de mim?" – ele a encarou.

"Como poderia não gostar de você?Seria impossível!Mas..."

"Mas..."-ele completou.

"Dite,aquela vez do lago,você veio pra cima de mim com tudo!"

"Não queria,foi sem querer...não estou acostumado a ver as amazonas relutando as minhas carícias." – ele mostrou um pouco de sua arrogância,não era dele rastejar mas,entendam,não era Afrodite de peixes que estava ali,era um homem cego de amores. "Bem,então,façamos o seguinte,prometo que não tentarei nada com você a menos que queira!" – a amazona de escorpião se virou,ficou de costas para ele por alguns segundos,depois levou a mão ao rosto e retirou a máscara,depois virou-se no mesmo lugar.

"Também gosto de você!" – ela deu um sorriso,muito vermelha.

Dite carinhosamente deu alguns beijos na face de Teella,primeiro um na testa,depois um em cada bochecha e um doce e carinhoso beijo na boca.Teella colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Dite e ele,colocou suas mãos nas costas da amazona.

Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo eles ficaram lá,só se sabe é que eles aproveitaram muito bem a tarde,e Dite se comportou como um perfeito cavalheiro,sem que por nenhum momento,Teella precisa-se chamar sua atenção.

Na cidade,um belo Francês de olhos azuis penetrantes caminhava pelas ruas de Atena.Ele ficou de aproveitar sua folga,que foi concedida por Shion depois dos últimos acontecimentos,ele ganhou uma folga como forma de desculpa por ter pagado por um castigo que ele não merecia.

Camus investiu bem seu horário,ele calculou direitinho cada horário dos trens,ônibus e metrô,suas roupas impecavelmente bem engomadas e sem uma única dobra lhe davam um ar sério.

Ele passou grande parte do seu dia conhecendo livrarias e tomando cafés e comendo os mais variados tipos de doces.(Camus nunca conseguiu admitir mas,ele nunca largou o vício...era doente por doces!)

Ele estava muito tranqüilo e caminhava calmamente entre as ruas lotadas de pessoas,o problema é que o barulho das grandes cidades lhe causavam uma certa dor de cabeça...no meio da tarde,Camus já estava de saco-cheio daquilo,não via a hora de chegar no santuário,para sua casa fria e tomar um belo banho frio.Estava justamente atravessando a rua,em uma das avenidas principais para chegar ao metrô,quando quase foi atropelado por um carro preto de vidros escuros,que freou bem na hora.Uma moça saiu do carro.

"Você não olha por onde anda não,imbecil!" – ela estava muito irritada,tirou os óculos escuros para ver o infeliz que ela quase atropelou.

"Eu não olho por onde ando?VOCÊ QUASE ME ATROPELOU!EU QUE DEVIA ESTAR ZANGADO!EU QUASE VIREI MELADO POR SUA CAUSA!"

"SE VOCÊ TIVESSE ATRAVESSADO NA FAIXA,EU NÃO TERIA QUASE TE ATROPELADO."

"EU ATRAVESSARIA NA FAIXA SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE PASSADO POR CIMA DELA E QUASE ME ATROPELADO!"

"HUAHUAUH...DESCULPE!APESAR QUE EU TERIA FEITO UM GRANDE FAVOR A HUMANIDADE SE TIVESSE TE ATROPELADO!"-ela agora saia do carro,batia a porta com toda a força e ia brigar com Camus no meio da rua.

"EU NÃO TENHO QUE FICAR AQUI,DISCUTINDO COM UMA GAROTINHA MIMADA E IRRITANTE!" – agora,todos na rua,que tinha um sério fluxo de carros,estava congestionada e todos prestavam atenção neles.Muitos motoristas buzinavam.

"DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS SAIREM DAÍ!ESTOU ATRASADO PARA UMA REUNIÃO!" – o homem do carro de trás buzinava e gritava para os dois.

"CALA A BOCA!" –berraram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"NOSSA QUE MAU HUMOR!O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ...DOR DE CORNO EH?" – a moça berrava para a rua toda ver,deixando Camus lívido de raiva.

"E VOCÊ?FALTA DE HOMEM?"

"PRO SEU CONSELHO,EU TENHO NAMORADO!"

"E PRO SEU,EU SOU DESCOMPROMETIDO!"

"HUM...ENTÃO JÁ DESCOBRIMOS O SEU PROBLEMA...FALTA DE SEXO!"

O guarda de trânsito foi lá falar com os dois,que agora,berravam a plenos pulmões.A moça perdeu completamente a compostura e já ia meter a mão na cara de Camus,só que o Francês a impediu,segurando as duas mãos da garota.

"O QUE FOI?NÃO CONSEGUE SE MECHER?"

"ME LARGA SEU ANIMAL!ESTÚPIDO!GROSSO!" – ela se soltou de Camus.

"VOCÊS DOIS,A RUA NÃO É LUGAR PARA RESOLVER BRIGAS DE CASAL!O SENHOR,ENTRE NESSE CARRO E LEVE SUA ESPOSA PRA CASA!"

"VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE EU ME CASEI COM ESSA...ESSA...BRUXA!"

"ACHA MESMO QUE EU PODERIA SER CASADA COM ESSE FRANCÊS METIDO?"

"COMO SABE QUE EU SOU FRANCÊS?"

"VOCÊ TEM SOTAQUE!"

"NÃO ME INTERESSA!SAIAM DAQUI AGORA!"

"ISSO AI!EU VOU EMBORA!"- Camus pegou sua sacola de livros que tinha deixado no meio da rua e se punha a caminhar.

"ISSO!VAI LÁ COVARDÃO SEM ARGUMENTOS!"- a moça entrou no carro mais uma vez e já ligava o veículo mas,Camus foi até a outra porta do carro e se sentou no banco de passageiro,do lado do de motorista."

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?Saia do meu carro!"

"Por que?Está com medo de um covardão sem argumentos!"-disse sarcástico.

"Eu vou chamar o policial...POLICIA!"

"Isso,chama a polícia, o delegado vai adorar levar a gente pra delegacia e eu conto pra ele como você infringiu alguns artigos da lei de trânsito, como por exemplo...dirigir em alta velocidade em uma rua onde o limite é 60 km/h,parar seu carro em cima da faixa de pedestres,quase me atropelar,discutir com um oficial(apontando para o guarda de rua) E NÃO NOS ESQUEÇAMOS DE DIRIGIR SEM CINTO DE SEGURANÇA!"

"Como sabe que eu estava sem cinto de segurança?"

"Eu sou um homem observador"-disse simples.

"VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME CONTROLAR ASSIM!"

"E DAÍ?QUEM MANDOU ME IRRITAR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-ela deu um grito de stress

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-ele também gritou.

Os dois ficaram parados,dentro do veículo,de braços cruzados e com cara emburrada.Lembrando que eles ainda estavam atrapalhando a rua.Os dois,ao mesmo tempo,colocando a mão na cabeça e dando um suspiro: "Que dor de cabeça!"

Eles se encaram por um minuto e ficaram sérios.Até que o guarda de trânsito deu uma batida da janela do carro.

"E ai?Vão ou vou ter que chamar o guincho?" – podia se ouvir o auto barulho das buzinas dos carros.

"Não...eu já estou saindo!" – a garota fechou o vidro do carro,depois colocou o cinto de segurança e começou a andar.

Eles ficaram sem se falar por um tempo,eles estavam bastante irritados,no entanto,nenhum nem outro trocavam uma única palavra,era uma situação esquisita,pra não dizer patética.Até que ela parou o carro em um farol de uma rua paralela a uma avenida,não era muito movimentada e era tranqüila.Camus tirou seu cinto de segurança,destrancou a porta e já ia saindo do carro.

"Eu desço aqui!Tchau!" – ele não esperou uma resposta dela,simplesmente saltou do veículo e foi andando na calçada,andando contra-mão ao fluxo dos poucos pedestres,ela ficou vendo ele ir embora,pelo vidro retrovisor.

"Já foi tarde!" – disse ela baixinho para si mesma.Até que ela olhou para o banco ao seu lado e notou uma sacola,cheia de livros.Nisso,o farol abriu,ela estacionou o carro numa vaga,de qualquer jeito,fechou todas as janelas e saiu andando.Um policial de trânsito que estava olhando...

"Ei,não pode estacionar aqui!"

"Eu não me demoro!" - a moça,pegou a bolsa e a sacola cheia de livros,e rumou para a direção contrária.Ela começou a correr mas,é um pouco difícil correr de salto,com o Sol escaldante da Grécia,as pessoas usavam roupas leves e claras.Ela foi andando,até que o viu!Já tinha atravessado a rua e estava andando por uma praça.Ela saiu correndo,atravessou no meio da rua e quase foi atropelada mas,continuou correndo.Ela tentou gritar para ele mas,era um pouco difícil,vamos considerar que ela não sabia seu nome.

"Er...senhor...SENHOR!MOÇO!" – ela então,apertou um pouco mais o passo e colocou a mão no ombro do homem,quando ele se virou...

"Você esqueceu isso e..AH!"- não era o mesmo homem que ela tinha acabado de dar carona,de costas eram muito parecidos por causa dos cabelos compridos mas,definitivamente,não era ele."

"Desculpe-me,foi engano!" – ela então se sentou em um banco,cansada pela correria e decepcionada por não ter conseguido devolver os livros ao dono.O banco era 'duplo',de cada lado tinha acentos mas,o encosto para as costas era o mesmo.Ela pode perceber que alguém tinha se sentado de costas para ela,do outro lado.Ela encostou as costas no banco e colocou a cabeça para trás,ao mesmo tempo que alguém também fez a mesma coisa,os dois então bateram as nucas.

"Desculpe-me" –respondeu ela sem se virar,apenas massageando a região atingida.

"Pardon!" – respondeu a pessoa.Ela levou um susto,era um sotaque genuinamente Francês,ela se virou e deu de cara com Camus,que também tinha reconhecido a voz da garota e a encarava.

Eles ficaram assim,até que ela lhe estendeu a sacola recheada de livros.

"Acho que isso é seu!"

"Obrigado,o que faz aqui?"

"Vim devolver seus livros!E você?"

"Dando uma volta,estou longe da estação agora e meu próximo ônibus que passa pela estação só sai de hora em hora." – ele consultou o relógio de pulso,que marcava 3 da tarde!"

"Que horas são?"

"Três da tarde!"

"DROGA!PERDI!"

"O que foi?"

"Deveria estar na Faculdade para terminar um trabalho com os meus amigos,nós íamos nos encontrar lá para depois,ir até uma exposição,tenho um trabalho super difícil pra fazer..."

"Sobre o que?"

"Química...gelo,sua formação,neve,água...essas coisas!" (Que sorte a dela não?XD)

"Hum...se quiser,eu posso te ajudar,eu até que entendo um pouco do assunto!"

"Sério?"

"Sim...mas,antes quero me apresentar...Camus de Aquár...digo,Camus!" – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

"Gabriela!" – apertando a mão dele.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa e daí,eu te ajudo com um relatório e te explico!"

"Mas,eu não tenho papel e caneta aqui!"

"A gente compra,vamos..." – Camus e Gabriela foram em direção a um café,Camus começou a explicar de forma bem simples todas as dúvidas da garota.A discussão foi regada a suco de laranja e doces exóticos deliciosos,eles conversavam animadamente e se deram super bem.Mais tarde, ambos se desculparam pela forma de tratamento que usaram um com o outro durante a confusão, o que facilitou bastante a conversa dos dois.

Voltando ao santuário,Nana e Shun conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos,mesmo assim,a garota não podia deixar de perceber uma certa tristeza em sua voz,então,sem muito rodeios e de forma direta ela falou:

"Shun,o que houve com você?Você estava tão bem hoje de manhã!"

"Não é nada Nana...só que..."

"Que?"

"Hoje seria o nosso aniversário de namoro,seis meses!" – Shun não pode deixar de esconder a tristeza que estava sentindo.

"Shun!Você...sabe...tem que tocar a vida!Eu não sei como ela pode...mas,você não pode viver preso ao passado."

"Obrigado Nana!"

"Vamos,se anima!" – a garota se colocou de frente para Shun e de forma bem animada e carinhosa,tentava levantar seu astral.

"Como você consegue?" – ele a olhou com admiração.

"O que?"

"Animar a todos,sempre ter uma resposta na ponta da língua,nunca está de mal humor!"

"Ai que você se engana,tem dias que eu quero que o mundo exploda,que eu estou de mal humor,que eu estou triste...sabe,eu sou normal!" – disse simples.

"uhauhauhauh...tudo bem!Não se ofenda..."

"Não me ofendi e..." – ela parou de falar por um minuto,estava tentando escutar alguma coisa não muito longe dali.

"O que foi?"

"Barulho...de,acho que são abelhas!" – ela ficava olhando para todos os lados.

"Hum...tem uma colméia aqui por perto,quer mel?"-perguntou Shun gentil.

"É perigoso pegar Mel de abelhas,elas podem atacar!"

"Já peguei mel aqui outras vezes,o mais doce da região!É alérgica a picada de abelhas?"

"Hum...não sei mas,não quero descobrir!"

"Então,espera aqui e eu pego o mel para nós!"

"De jeito nenhum,é perigoso Shun,eu não faço questão de mel!Sério!"- ela o segurava pelo braço de forma leve,tentando impedi-lo de ir.

"Mas,eu faço questão!Eu sou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda,acha que eu não posso lidar com umas simples abelhinhas?Assim você me ofende!" – ele fez uma cara de irritado,que não durou muito tempo por que,ele caiu na gargalhada vendo a cara que Nana fazia.

"Shun,você é um bobo!"

"Olha,fica aqui que eu já venho...é rápido,simples e prático.Só não faça barulho,abelhas não gostam de barulho".

"Ta bom,vai lá então!Eu espero aqui!" – uns 15 minutos depois,Shun estava de volta com um pouco de mel em um vidro

"Como conseguiu o vidro?"

"Normalmente tem alguns ali por perto,quem quiser pegar pode pegar,foi construído para qualquer cavaleiro,o mel normalmente é usado em rituais aqui na Grécia mas,não é muito comum abelhas por aqui."

"E...como é que eu vou pegar o mel pra comer?"

"Da forma antiga e tradicional!" – Shun colocou a mão dentro do vidro e tirou um pouco de Mel.

"Shun!Vai fazer a maior lambança!"

"Você por um acaso acha que mel sempre veio em saquinhos próprios pra chupar?De jeito nenhum!"

"Eu sei né?Mas,tudo bem vai..."- ela também colocou a mão dentro do vidro e tirou um pouco de mel,os dois sentaram na grama e começaram a comer o mel com gosto,era muito doce e nutritivo.Ficaram lá por um longo tempo,eles até brigaram para ver quem ia comer o resto de mel que tinha no vidro,é lógico,brincaram de brigar pois,Shun nunca conseguiria brigar sério com Nana.

"Ai,to cheia!"

"Eu também,nunca mais vou conseguir comer doce!"

"Que pena!Eu ia te convidar para comer pudim!"

"Pensando bem,acho que ainda tem um espaço na minha barriga!"

"Nossa Shun,cuidado!Você vai ficar diabético ou criar barriga!"

"uhauhauhau...duvido muito!Eu não como muito doce,só estou comendo mais hoje por que você ta comigo.Viu?Você é uma péssima influência!"

"Eu?Você deve ter sido um menino muito sapeca!"

"Eu sou um menino sapeca!" – ele fez uma carinha de menino bonzinho e deitou na grama.

"uauhahauh...que bonitinho!" – Nana sorriu pra ele.

"São seus olhos minha flor!" – ele respondeu de forma doce e meiga mas,ficou um pouco vermelho."Nossa!Quem te ensinou a falar assim?"

"Eu falava isso quando era pequeno.Uma vez...nada,esquece!"

"O que?" – Nana perguntava curiosa.

"Nada não!" – ele ficou vermelho e se sentou de novo na grama.

"Fala!To curiosa..."

"Você não conta pra ninguém?"

"Não!"

"Quando eu era pequeno,eu gostava de uma das funcionárias do orfanato,na época ela devia ter a minha idade atual.Mas,ela me tratava tão bem que eu achava que gostava dela,daí,cada vez que ela me fazia um elogio eu respondia igual o que eu respondi pra você: 'São seus olhos minha flor!'Sabe,coisa de criança...meio bobo mas..."- ele ficou super tímido quando contou isso para Nana,apenas Ikki sabia disso por que ele ficava fazendo brincadeiras para irritar Shun.

"Hum...amor platônico!Eu acho isso uma graça,pode deixar,eu não conto pra ninguém!Palavra de escoteiro!"

"Você foi escoteira?"

"Fui!Quando era pequena.Cacá também foi mas,ele não gosta de lembrar disso,ele não gostava muito.Por favor,não conte pra ninguém que eu te falei que o Cacá foi escoteiro."

"Pode deixar!"-disse Shun rindo.- "E você?Já gostou de alguém?"

"Hum...eu já gostei de vários meninos,homens quando mais velha mas,me apaixonar de verdade,pra valer,acho que não!" – ela começou a olhar para o chão e sentiu o rosto queimar,não gostava de se abrir daquela forma.

Shun percebendo o desconforto da garota,sabia que ela não gostava de falar da vida pessoal e matou o assunto.

"Com licença!" – ele viu que um fio de cabelo dela,com o vento,foi parar perto da boca e ele tirou o cabelo e colocou atrás da orelha,tocando o rosto de Nana com as pontas dos dedos.Ele se sentiu febril mas,não curtiu muito esse momento por que...

"Shun!Tira essa mão melada de mel da minha cara!"- ela afastou a mão do cavaleiro do rosto mas,não estava brava,estava rindo.

"Desculpa Nana"

"Não aceito desculpas,você vai me pagar!" – ela começou a fazer cócegas na barriga de Shun,o cavaleiro se contraiu e tentava impedir que ela continuasse.

"Na-na,Para...Por favor...huahuauhahu".- ele estava no chão,de tanto rir.

"Não paro não!uhauha."

Shun foi mais rápido e começou a fazer cócegas nela então,a garota se encolheu enquanto Shun tentava por a mão em seu pescoço,depois na barriga.

"PARA SHUN..UAHUAHAUH"

"Tudo bem,eu paro mas,diga: Por favor,pare,incrível Shun!"

"Nunca!huahuauhuha"

"Você que pediu!"- Shun aumentou a dose de cócegas na garota,quase a fazendo perder o ar,ele então parou.

"Eu vou parar agora,Nana você está bem?Será que exagerei!"

"Não...mas,estou cansada de tanto rir!"

"Vamos embora?"

"Vamos!"- os dois se levantaram e foram andando por entre as folhagens da vegetação.

Na casa de Yume,Saga conversava com a sacerdotisa muito calmamente,ambos tomavam um chá.

"E então?Como está sua estada aqui no santuário?"

"Ótima Saga...todos me acolheram muito bem!Fico feliz que os cavaleiros de ouro tenham superado o problema com as discípulas."

"É...acho que sim!"

"Como está Alex?" – perguntava calmamente enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

"Muito bem!Ela me adora sabe...acha que eu sou tipo,um pai dela"

"A Alex que acha que você é pai dela ou será que é você que a protege demais?" – ela sorriu quando viu que Saga ficou desconcertado.

"Eu não protejo ela demais!Só estou tentando cercar ela de...carinho,dedicação e muita atenção!"

"Hum...sei!"

"Vejo que está com a margarida que eu te dei!"

"É...eu adoro ela,é muito pratica!Os meus cabelos são muito longos!" –ela pousou a xícara de chá na mesa e soltou a presilha de margarida dos cabelos longos,negros,lisos e sedosos.Os cabelos dela eram tão negros que chegavam a reluzir um tom prateado.Saga deixou um pouco de chá cair nas vestes quando viu o rosto dela novamente e os olhos verdes vivo.

"Vou buscar uma toalha pra você!"

"Não..não precisa!Eu não quero dar trabalho!"

"Não é trabalho nenhum!" – ela se virou e deu um sorriso meigo.Saga sentiucomo se aspernasfossem feitas de gelatina.Yume voltou com uma toalha e passou pelas vestes de Saga,ajudando a tirar um pouco do líquido.

"Sabe,acho que eu te devo um presente!Pela margarida..."

"Não me deve nada!"

"Devo sim...e eu já tenho uma coisa pra você,eu sempre me esqueço de te entregar sabe!"

"Não precisava se incomodar!"

"Eu vou buscar!"

Do lado de fora,indo em direção a linda e aconchegante casa de Yume...

"Eu posso saber o que você quer falar com a Yume?"

"Simples Lolly,sabe,eu adoro a Yume,ela é super legal,ta sempre alegre mas,eu tenho que deixar claro que eu não vou permitir que ela brinque assim com o meu Papito!Digo,mestre Saga!"

"Alex,você já pensou que talvez ela se ofenda!"

"Bom,é um risco que terei que correr!" – as duas chegaram na porta da casa,quando Lolly ia apertar a campainha.

"Espera!To ouvindo vozes lá dentro!"-falou Alex.

"Hum...será que a Yume ta com visita?Será que está ajudando alguém a atingir o limite da iluminação espiritual?será que ela está..."

"Hum...acho melhor dar uma espiadinha antes de entrar..." – ela puxou Lolly pelo braço para darem a volta na casa e olharem pela janela.

"Alex,isso é invasão de privacidade!"

"Até parece que você liga para isso,invadiu a casa de Aquário,Peixes e Capricórnio junto comigo...sem falar Libra!"

"Hum...mas,era diferente!Eu amadureci..."

"Amadureceu tanto que já ta verde!" –Lolly deu um tapa em Alex.

"Ai,doeu!ç.ç"

"Olha o respeito! U.u"

"Ta bom...agora,vamos ver..."-as duas devagar,ergueram a cabeça para ver quem estava lá dentro com Yume.,tomando muito cuidado com a floreira da janela.

"Pronto!Achei Saga!"- Yume voltou no aposento,trazendo um lenço comprido de um tecido muito leve e de várias cores coloridas,não eram cores berrantes,eram cores leves e delicadas.As sete cores do arco-íris para ser mais precisa.Por ter ficado muito tempo no meio das coisas de Yume,a lenço tinha ficado com o seu perfume.

"O que é?"-perguntou Saga curioso.

"Abra!"-Yume esbanjava um sorriso singelo e um ar de preocupação. 'Será que ele ia gostar?'

Saga pegou o pacote com delicadeza,e começou a abrir o lenço devagar.Lá,no meio tinha uma espécie de amuleto,era uma peça redonda de bronze e prata muito bonita,no meio dela tinha um brasão.

"O ...brasão da minha família!"

"É..eu sei!Eu a achei numa loja de artefatos antigos na você tinha me mostrado a foto desse símbolo uma vez,achei interessante dar pra você."

"Tinha uma lenda que o chefe de cada família deveria conservar o brasão que representaria sua descendência mas, quando éramos pequenos,minha casa foi saqueada por ladrões e meus pais mortos.Eles levaram o brasão também.Depois disso,eu e Kanon não tínhamos mais parentes vivos e tivemos que vir treinar no santuário.Há algumas gerações,veio a lenda de que os descendentes da minha família estariam amaldiçoados até a 5ª geração...eu e Kanon somos os últimos que devem sofrer por essa maldição.Somos exatamente a 5ª geração de descendentes." –ele virou a peça e viu seu nome e o do irmão escrito em relevo."

"O dono da loja me contou essa história mas,você esqueceu do resto da lenda!Que seus filhos serão os mais felizes e os mais bem amparados por Atena!" – Yume esbanjava um sorriso de sincera emoção pela história.

"Por falar em filhos,sabe Yume...eu andei pensando e resolvi pedir sua opinião..."

"Fale"

"Sabe,acho que a Alex precisa de uma espécie de...de mãe!"

"Sério?E em quem você estava pensando?"-ela o encarou no fundo dos olhos claros de Saga.

"Eu estava pensando...em..."-ele começou a se aproximar dela,os dois se encaravam atentamente,ele começou a aproximar o rosto do dela até que...

PLOFT!

Os dois se afastaram e olharam para a janela,de onde o barulho tinha vindo.

"AIE!"

"LOLLY,SUA CABEÇUDA!"

"ALEX E LOLLY!"- falaram os dois juntos.

As duas se levantaram e ficaram de pé. Lolly ainda massageava a cabeça que tinha batido na floreira da janela.

"Oi Papi!"

"Não me venha com essa de 'OI PAPI',SENHORITA ALEX!

"Calma Saga, não há necessidade de gritos!"

"Há sim, ela tem que aprender a conter seus impulsos."

"Tenho certeza que elas tem uma boa explicação para estar nos espionando pela janela!"

"Muito bem, quem teve a idéia?"- perguntou Saga soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"Ela!" – Alex apontou para Lolly e Lolly apontou para Alex instantaneamente.

"Certo...que ingenuidade a minha achar que seria tão fácil arrancar alguma coisa de vocês duas."

"Olha aqui Papi, não sei por que você está fazendo todo esse escândalo, afinal você sempre me ensinou que, quem não deve não teme!"

"E você e a Yume não estavam fazendo nada de errado!Certo?" – disse Lolly.

"Certo!" – respondeu Saga.

"Então, não há motivo para você esconder da gente que vocês estão tendo um caso!"

"NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS TENDO UM CASO!" – respondeu Saga super alterado.

"Saga, calma! Você tá bem?" – Yume o segurou pela manga do casaco.

"Ai, eu vou enfartar!"

"NÃO!SAGA!"

"BUAAAAAAAA...EU VOU FICAR ORFÃO!VOU TER QUE SER CRIADA PELO MEU TIO ENDEMONIADO KANON!".

"AI NÃO!VAMOS TER UM ENTERRO!" – Lolly e Alex estavam pulando de um lado para outro, desesperadas por que Saga estava ficando estranho.

"acalmem-se meninas...acalmem-se...FIQUEM QUIETAS!" – Yume estava pegando as rédeas da situação.Ela estava numa sala com duas garotas nervosas e um homem enfartando quase caindo nos seus braços.

"Certo,primeiro,vou levar Saga para meu quarto..."

"Olha,eu sei que meu Papito tem um corpão e é lindo mas, acho que não é hora de você ficar pensando nessas coisas e ..."

"Alex,o seu pai está passando mal, tenho que dar algumas ervas para ele." – ela estava ajudando Saga caminhar para o quarto, ele estava de olhos fechados e não falava nada.

"Desculpe mas, meu pai não acredita na Homeopatia, para remédio funcionar com ele tem que ser aquele antibiótico super forte e que derruba a dor e a pessoa junto."

"Eu sei como cuidar do Saga, tenho umas ervas e...Lolly, não tem jeito, você que vai Ter que fazer..."

"O QUE?NÃO POSSO!EU NUNCA FIZ UM PARTO NA VIDA!"

"QUE PARTO SUA DOIDA?" –as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sei que não tem parto mas, eu sempre quis fazer que nem nos filmes! XD"

"-.-"

"Por favor Lolly, coloca água pra ferver, eu vou procurar as ervas no meu armário e você Alex, faz companhia para o Saga tá!"

"OK!" –responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Lolly pegava água e colocava em uma chaleira, Yume estava aflita em seu armário, procurando algumas ervas para curar aquele mal-estar repentino.

"Papai, o senhor tá melhor?"

"Eu estaria bem melhor agora se você não tivesse interferido no momento mais importante da minha vida!" – Saga estava deitado na cama de Yume de olhos fechados.

"Ai papai Saga, relaxa! E ai? Gostou do colchão,por que você sabe que esses detalhes são fundamentais né? "

"Alex, querida Alex! Para mim não importa o colchão ou qualquer outra coisa, quando a gente gosta de alguém a gente só quer ficar junto Alex, me promete que você não vai mais se meter nesse assunto e vai deixar eu resolver as coisas do meu jeito!"

"Ai, papai é romântico! Que fofo! Pode deixar, eu não vou fazer nada!"– Alex estava cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

"Acho bom!" – Saga abriu os braços e Alex pulou para receber um abraço bem apertado do seu papai.

"Você é engraçada, quando eu tento ser mais cuidadoso com você, você diz que já não é mais criança mas, quando você tá manhosa você vem e enrosca no meu colo como se fosse um gato!"

"É que você é meu papai...meu papai Saga!"

"Sabe, não importa o quanto você cresça, você sempre será a minha garotinha. Aquele bebê que eu carreguei no colo."

"Saga, você não me segurou no colo!"

"É mesmo...Alex,será que você não tem um álbum de fotos de quando você era criança?Nós podíamos mandar ampliar,colocar numas molduras e pendurar na casa de Gêmeos."

"Pai, menos por favor! Ú.ù"

"Ok!"- ele tirou Alex do seu colo e começou a se levantar."

"Hei, onde o senhor pensa que vai?"- Yume tinha acabado de adentrar o quarto com uma bandeja e um chá pronto.

"Eu vou embora Yume, vou levar essas garotas de volta para casa."

"Antes, trate de tomar um chá!" – Yume lhe estendeu uma xícara para ele.

"Mais chá...eu não agüento mais chá e..."

"SAGA DE GÊMEOS!" – Yume resolveu colocar um pouco de autoritarismo na voz,ela nunca estava zangada mas,era geniosa e odiava ser contrariada.Depois de Saga ter virado a xícara em um gole, ele se levantou e disse:

"Acho que vamos agora!" – ele pegou Lolly pelo braço com uma das mãos e Alex pelo braço com a outra mão.Ele se virou para falar alguma coisa mas, não tinha mais clima para nada.

"Depois a gente se fala Saga!" – ela estava falando normalmente, não queria fazer as coisas as escondidas.Ela entregou a peça antiga com o formato do brasão para Saga,que soltou Lolly para receber o presente.

"Muito obrigado por tudo Yume!" – ele deu um olhar terno e um sorriso.E descia em direção as doze casas acompanhado das duas.

"De nada Saga!" – disse ela entre sussurros para si mesma.

Na casa de Virgem,Shaka ainda tratava de Mikage que tinha torcido o pé e agora repousava na confortável cama de Shaka.(Detalhe:Por algum motivo desconhecido a cama de Shaka era redonda XD)

"Mikage, você tem que tomar mais cuidado!"

"Eu sempre tomo cuidado!Só que desça vez eu acabei me machucando!"

"Pois, nunca mais me assuste desse jeito." – o cavaleiro estava guardando as ataduras e faixas que usava para tratar da amiga.

"Típico, você não mudou nada Shaka de Virgem, continua o mesmo desde criança...você lembra quando você tava me ensinando a andar de bicicleta?"

"Como poderia me esquecer?Eu tinha aprendido com meu pai e como era um menino muito bondoso, quis compartilhar da minha sabedoria com você!"

"Você queria era se exibir!Você ficava empinando a bicicleta e fazia umas manobras muito malucas.Dai,você vinha na porta da minha casa e ficava me provocando!"

"Você lembra disso?"

"Eu sou a única que conhece o homem mais próximo de Deus de verdade!De santo você não tinha nada!huahuauh"

"Nunca vou me esquecer daquele dia..."

FLASHBACK

"Mikage!Vem aqui!"- Shaka estava na porta da casa de Mikage gritando,a garota apareceu na janela.

"Que você quer?Eu tava dormindo!" – a menina passou uma das mãos nos olhos manhosamente.

"Vem...quero te ensinar a andar!"

"Não!Você vai fazer que nem ontem...vai ficar andando e se exibindo e não vai deixar eu montar!"

"Hoje eu juro que te ensino."

"Promete?"

"Sim!Vem comigo!" – o menino saiu do acento da bicicleta e se colocou de pé mas,segurando o guidão para a bicicleta não cair.Shaka quando pequeno tinha cabelos curtos que vinham só ate pouco mais do ombro,os olhos verde intenso estavam sempre abertos e tinha a pele mais branca,Mikage tinha cabelos castanho escuro soltos e enroladinhos nas pontas,e olhos verde claro.

Ela trajava um dos seus vestidinhos caprichosamente engomados,era de cor amarela e um calçado branco.Shaka usava um macacão jeans, por mais que sua mãe insistisse que usa-se túnicas,ele dizia que se sentia nu com aquelas roupas.

"Shaka,essa bicicleta é um pouco grande pra mim!"

"Vem, eu te ajudo a montar." – Shaka segurou a bicicleta com uma das mãos e a outra segurava a mão de Mikage.A garota conseguiu montar, quando pequenos Shaka era um pouco maior que ela,ele tinha dois anos a mais que a garota por isso a diferença.Somente as pontas dos pés de Mikage alcançavam o chão.

"Shaka,eu vou cair!"

"Não vai não,eu não deixo!"

"Shaka, não vai dar certo, to com medo!"

"Calma Mikage, olha pra mim!" – ele fez com que ela vira-se o rosto e ele o encara-se. "Você acha que eu ia deixar alguma coisa de mal acontecer com você?Sinceramente!"

"Não!"

"Então...olha,não precisa ter medo, eu vou com você!Vou estar te acompanhando...bom,a primeira coisa que eu quero que faça é que coloque os dois pés nos pedais."

"Mas, a bicicleta vai cair!"

"Não...eu seguro...Pode confiar." – Shaka segurou a bicicleta com toda a força que conseguiu.

"Pronto,agora,comece a pedalar...é só manter o equilíbrio!"

"Sha...Sha-ka!Para, eu quero descer!" – o menino andava junto com a bicicleta,segurando o guidão e a outra mão na garupa do veículo.

"Viu?Está conseguindo!"

"É...eu to!"

"Vou te soltar agora,você continua pedalando!"

"Não Shaka...por favor, não me solta!"

"Estarei logo atrás de você!" – o menino empurrou a bicicleta e a soltou, Mikage continuou a pedalar.

"SHAKA!EU TO CONSEGUINDO...EU TO ANDANDO DE BICICLETA!"

"MUITO BEM MIKAGE!" – o menino aplaudiu o desempenho da amiga.

"SHAKA...TEM UMA ÁRVORE NA MINHA FRENTE!"

"BRECA MIKAGE,APERTA O FREIO QUE TEM NO GUIDÃO"

"EU NÃO SEI BRECAR...SHAKA!AHHHHHHHHHHH" – a bicicleta bateu em cheio na árvore, fazendo Mikage cair no chão e a bicicleta tombar em cima de sua perna.Shaka correu para ela.

"Mikage,você ta bem?"

"Ai, meu pé ta doendo muito!" – ele pode ver que ela lacrimejava.Ele tirou a bicicleta de cima dela.

"Mikage,tenta levantar, eu vou te levar pra casa!"

"Shaka, você não tem força pra me levar!"

"Tenho sim!" – Shaka ajudou Mikage ficar de pé e depois com toda sua força,carregou a garota no colo até sua casa.Quando chegaram na casa de Mikage, a mãe dela colocou a menina no seu quarto e chamou um médico para ver o que era...nada de grave,a menina só tinha torcido o pé e teve que enfaixar.Shaka não saiu de perto dela nem um minuto,passou aquela tarde inteira do lado de Mikage em uma cadeira do lado da cama da garota.Quando os dois ficaram a sós.

"Você acha que eu ia deixar alguma coisa de mal acontecer com você?".-disse Mikage irônica.

"Desculpa Mikage!"

"Tudo bem...não foi nada de mais.Shaka, você ainda vai me ensinar a andar de bicicleta?"

"Claro!Deixa só você melhorar!"

De noite,Shaka ainda não saia de perto dela.Ele jantou junto com ela e viu TV com ela e até, contou uma história pra ela dormir.Shaka também dormiu na cadeira, ao lado do leito da garota.A mãe de Mikage foi até lá acordá-lo:

"Shaka!Shaka querido, acorde"

"Hãn..." – Shaka estava meio sonâmbulo e disse: "Mikage?"

"Não querido, sou a mãe dela lembra?O seu pai está ai para levá-lo pra casa."

"Ah sim!"- Shaka deu um pulo da cadeira e pegava seu casaco que deixou em cima da cômoda.A mãe de Mikage tinha ido receber o pai de Shaka junto com seu marido, quando Shaka ia para a sala...

"Shaka..." – era Mikage.

"Sim Mikage?"

"Vem aqui!" – a menina o chamou e o garoto foi até ela.Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto de Shaka,que ficou super vermelho de vergonha.

"Boa noite Shaka!" – a menina se virou para o outro lado da cama e adormeceu novamente enquanto Shaka ia para casa com seu pai.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"huahuauhauh...você lembra do beijo que eu te dei?"- falava Mikage entre risos.

"Claro que eu lembro!Eu não estava esperando."

"Ai, e eu aprendi a andar de bicicleta!Graças a você!"

"É..."-Shaka tinha voltado a fechar os olhos e parecia um sonâmbulo andando pela casa. "Eu vou deixar você aqui descansando,ok!Tenho que achar essa Marcella que sumiu de repente."

"Certo!Mas...Shaka!"

"Sim?"

"Vem aqui..." – Shaka foi até a garota que estava deitada em sua cama.Ela puxou o rosto de Shaka para perto de si e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.Mais uma vez,Shaka ficou super vermelho,igual ao menininho de anos atrás.

"Tchau Shaka!" – a garota se virou na cama e se cobriu com o fino lençol branco,enquanto Shaka ia para sala da casa de virgem com uma das mãos no lugar do beijo, super confuso.

Quando já era lá para umas 6 da tarde, alguém apareceu na porta da casa de escorpião. Miro que tinha acabado de sair do banho e ia atender a porta apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

"Já vai! To indo!" – ele abriu a porta da frente e deu de cara com...

"Luna!"

"Ah...oi Miro,acho que eu cheguei numa hora imprópria né!"- a garota evitava olhar diretamente para ele e começava a desviar o olhar para outro lado. "Bem,eu já vou embora!"

"Não!Er..entra!" – ele deu espaço para que ela entrasse na casa de Escorpião. "Eu vou colocar alguma coisa mais...hãn...bem,eu vou me vestir,já venho!" –Miro foi para o quarto e colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul que realçavam seus olhos e voltou para a sala.

"Miro o meu assunto é bem simples e..."- Luna que estava de costas para a janela se virou para falar com Miro mas, parou sem fala. Apesar das roupas simples, e nenhum adereço especial. Miro tinha uma beleza diferente, ela mirou o cavaleiro de escorpião por completo.

"Meu Zeus, como você é bonito!" – ela murmurou numa altura que Miro também pode ouvir.

"Você também é linda, Luna!" – ele sorriu, ficando feliz da forma que ela ficou sem graça.

"Obrigada! Mas, isso não vem ao caso...é que eu queria saber se Teella já tinha voltado por que, Dite também não voltou até agora !"

"Eu imaginei que ela tivesse saído com ele"

"Eu estou preocupada, eles não voltaram até agora!"

"Eles devem estar bem...tenho certeza. Eles devem estar comemorando o dia de hoje, acho que eles estão juntos sabe...hoje é dia dos namorados!"

"É...dia dos namorados!" – ela sentiu a nuca queimar por que sabia que Miro estava olhando para ela, mesmo ela estando de costas.

"Vai passar o dia de hoje sozinho?" – ela não se conteve e fez uma pergunta super indiscreta.

"Por que? Isso te incomoda?" – ele estava começando a achar graça da situação e começou a caminhar na direção dela. Ela se mantinha de costas, olhando pela janela.

"Não!Só perguntei por curiosidade!"

"Hum...curiosidade é?"

"É!" – falou firme. – ele começou a chegar perto dela, até que ela pode vê-lo refletido no vidro da janela, logo atrás dela. Ela se virou e deu de cara com ele que a encarava com atenção. Ela o olhou com atenção, até pousar seus olhos sobres as mãos de Miro. Ela segurou as duas mãos dele e começou a examiná-las. Miro achou curioso...

"O que você tá fazendo?"

"Brincando! Por que ?Não pode?"

"Pode mas, é estranho!"

"É divertido brincar com as mãos...são interessantes."

Miro então pegou as duas mãos da garota e começou a passar sua mão sobre as dela. Primeiro enlaçando os dedos, depois juntando cada palma da mão medindo o tamanho dos dedos, passando devagar seu dedo indicador na palma de sua mão até lhe provocar arrepios. Luna também brincava, os dois silenciosos sem falar nada, os dois se sentaram no sofá e ficaram assim, era interessante mas, nenhum nem outro se cansava daquilo parecia que estavam se...descobrindo talvez seja a palavra mais correta. Depois, começaram a comparar o tom da pele, a pele bronzeada de Miro e da pele branca de Luna.

"Já pensou em tomar Sol?"

"Eu tomo Sol mas, não consigo pegar cor!"

"Quer ouvir música?"

"Hum..não confio no seu gosto musical!"

"Você vai cair para trás, o meu gosto musical é excelente!O melhor de todo santuário."

"HUAUHAU...errou!O melhor gosto musical de todo santuário é o meu!"

"Vou ligar o som!" – disse ele como aviso de que teria que soltar as mãos de Luna.

"Tá!" – disse ela meio desanimada, preferia não ouvir música nenhuma mas, ficar lá brincando com as mãos dele. "Esquece a música...fica...fica aqui comigo!" - ela levantou os olhos para fitar aqueles olhos tão penetrantes.

"Sabe...é assim mesmo, todas as mulheres viciam em mim"

"Convencido!"- disse ela brincando.

"Eu tive uma idéia...tem uma brincadeira que eu fazia com os polegares mas,eu esqueci como era..."

"Nós parecemos duas crianças pensando em jogos pra brincar."

"É verdade mas,é divertido não é!"

"Até que é sim!"

"Viu como eu sou legal?"

"Você é legal, quando quer...mas,quando quer ser inconveniente...mas,tudo bem,ninguém é perfeito!"

"Eu sou perfeito minha cara!"

"Ah é...desculpa, esqueci que eu estava falando com Miro de Escorpião."- e eles continuaram ali,brincando com a mão um do outro, e quando se cansaram daquele jogo,pelo menos uma mão ficou entrelaçada com a mão do outro.

"Eu sei fazer um mágica!" – Luna falava feliz.

"Sabe? Você no máximo faz um truque forjado,muito mal feito!"

"Ah é?Nada nessa mão, nada nessa outra...e...tcharãn" – Luna mostrou em uma das mãos uma bonita rosa vermelha.

"Bonita rosa mas, ela é apenas um botão, ainda não desabrochou".

"Eu sou aprendiz de mágico ainda, não sei fazer rosas muito perfeitas."

"Quando eu estava treinando demorei um tempinho para dominar as técnicas." – Luna estendeu o botão de rosa para Miro que a recebeu intrigado.

"Ah, obrigado!É a primeira vez que alguém me manda flores!Mas, na minha opinião, você fica melhor com ela." – Miro pegou a rosa,começou a tirar os espinhos.

"Você vai machucar sua mão!"

"Vou nada..." – quando terminou, meio que enroscou a rosa em uma mecha do cabelo dela.- "Prontinho!"

"huauhauhauh"

"O que foi?"

"Você me faz rir!"

"Eu sempre fui um ótimo comediante!"

"Não...você sempre foi um palhaço...uhauhahu" – ela se levantou do sofá e foi em direção a porta.

"Agente se vê Miro!"

"Onde você vai?"

"Aonde você acha?"-perguntou irônica.

"Sei lá!Talvez jantar,ou assaltar um banco, eu vou lá saber..."

"HUUHAUHAUHA...boa noite Miro!"

"Quer que eu te acompanhe? Sabe, não é legal uma moça sair andando por ai sozinha!"

"São apenas dois lances de escada e eu seria uma péssima amazona se não conseguisse no mínimo, me defender!"

"Mesmo assim é perigoso!"

"Tudo bem, coitado do idiota que tentar se meter com a amazona de peixes!" – ela fez pose de super heroína.

"Nossa, que medo dela...huahuahuauh."

"Tenha medo!"-disse brincando. "Tchau Miro,durma bem!"

"Você...também!" – a amazona começou a subir em direção a peixes deixando Miro completamente sozinho.

Na casa de Gêmeos, Alex e Kassumi estavam se preparando para começar a mais nova missão, uma das mais difíceis de todas e que toda amazona e cavaleiro deveria saber realizar para sua própria sobrevivência.

"Alex, você tem certeza que sabe cozinhar?"

"Claro que eu sei,olha só, desde pequena eu adorava brincar de fazer comidinha e eu sempre cozinhei magnificamente bem...modéstia a parte é claro."

"Alex, não sei se isso vai dar certo!"

"Kassumi relaxa, cadê o seu senso de aventura?"

"Perdi por ai..."

"Eu quero cozinhar, me ajuda a falar com o Saga."

"Certo!Mas, só pra te ajudar ok!"- as duas se aproximam de Saga que estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona lendo jornal, que o encobria totalmente por trás das enormes folhas.

"Saga!"

"Hum...o que você quer Alex?"

"Eu e a Kassumi queremos pedir uma coisa pra você!"- Saga dobra o jornal ao meio e olha carinhosamente para as duas.

"Oh...que bonitinho as duas! Tão amigas que já são praticamente irmãs sabe,o amor fraternal é uma coisa muito bonita e sempre deve ser praticado." – Saga para por um segundo por que ouve passos no corredor,Kanon aparece do lado dele,estava comendo alguma coisa que lembrava uma gelatina.Saga discretamente colocou o pé na frente do irmão que quase caiu de cara no chão com gelatina e tudo.

"Saga,seu babaca!"

"Idiota!"

"Paspalho"

"Você deve ter sido adotado, não é possível."

"Não dava pra você ter sido adotado seu trouxa, nós somos gêmeos anormal!"

"Meninos não briguem!" – Kassumi tentava apaziguar a briga dos dois irmãos.

"Saga,por que fez isso?"- perguntou Alex.

"Pra não perder o costume..."

"Bem,eu queria pedir pra poder preparar o jantar hoje!Eu e a Kassumi!"

"O que?Sozinhas nem pensar..."

"Não estamos sozinhas...Kanon ficou de nos ajudar!" – respondeu Alex.

"Eu o que?"- Kanon não estava prestando atenção,estava muito ocupado se deliciando com sua gelatina de morango. (XD)

"Kanon, aquilo lembra?"

"Não!" – disse simples.

"Kanon, eu não acredito que você esqueceu!"- Kassumi resolveu fazer uma pequena ceninha pra poder auxiliar no 'plano'.

"Ahhhh...aquilo!"- Kanon começou a fingir que lembrava do que as duas estavam falando.

"É Kanon, aquilo!Quer dizer que você lembrou?"

"Eu nunca me esqueci, eu estava brincando com vocês...heheh..."

"Então Saga?Deixa?" – as duas olhavam pra ele ao mesmo tempo com jeito de anjinhas.

"Tudo bem!Já que Kanon vai ajudar vocês,por mim tudo bem.Vou conversar um pouco com Shion,ele ficou enfurnado o dia inteiro naquela casa.Estou ficando preocupado...ele nunca mais foi o mesmo desde aquela brincadeirinha que você aprontou com a ajuda daquelas duas pestinhas!"

"Era uma brincadeira inocente papai."

"É...sei!Já estou indo."

"Tchauzinho!" – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Que papo é esse de cozinhar?"

"O negócio é o seguinte,hoje todos nós vamos fazer a comida."

"Eu odeio cozinhar!" – manifestou-se Kanon.

"Vocês querem comer a comida congelada do Saga de novo?"- ambos fizeram que não com a cabeça. "Ótimo,então vamos começar."

"O que a gente vai fazer de bom?"

"Hum...eu estava pensando em uma bela torta, que acham?"

"Eu como qualquer coisa!"

"Hum...por mim ta ótimo."

"Então...vamos começar..."

Na sala do grande mestre, Shion estava sentado em sua poltrona predileta,com as luzes apagadas e como todas as cortinas estavam fechadas,o ambiente ficava muito escuro e ele tinha colocado um música para tocas no rádio que falava sobre um homem que tinha tido uma decepção muito grande com a namorada.Ele ouviu a mesma música o dia inteiro.

Até que alguém chegou na casa do grande mestre...

"Me deixem vê-lo por favor!"

"Sinto muito mas, o grande mestre deu ordens expressas para não ser incomodado por ninguém!"

"Eu não sou ninguém...com licença!"

"Você não pode entrar ai!"- três servas ficaram de frente para a porta do quarto onde Shion estava trancado.

"Pois,avisem a ele que eu não saio daqui se ele não me receber."- uma das servas entrou no aposento e voltou um minuto depois com a resposta.

"Sinto muito,ele não quer ver ninguém!"

"AH,ELE NÃO QUER É?POIS MUITO BEM!" – Lolly saiu da casa do grande mestre,deu a volta e começou a jogar pedrinhas na janela do quarto de Shion.

"SHION DE ÁRIES,PARE DE ME IGNORAR!" – ela continuou a jogar pedrinhas ele se levantou da cadeira,abriu a janela e começou a conversar com Lolly.

"O que você quer?"

"Falar com você, você não conversa comigo direito faz mas de um mês."

"Você me decepcionou, você me enganou, mentiu, me traiu."

"Ai, parece que eu matei alguém!SHION FOI SÓ UMA BRINCADEIRA!DEIXA EU FALAR COM VOCÊ OLHANDO NOS SEUS OLHOS."

"N-Ã-O" – ele voltou para dentro,fechou a janela e se sentou na cadeira novamente.

"Não vai me escutar é!Tá bom..."-Lolly pegou uma pequena pedra,do tamanho de um tijolo pra ser mais exata e arremessou na janela,esmigalhando o vidro e quase matando Shion de susto.Shion apareceu no que sobrou da janela.

"Você não desiste nunca?"

"Eu não vou desistir de você!" – nesse momento, Shion lembrou do que tinha tido para Lolly,era a mesma fala que tinha falado para a amazona.

"Eu vou te receber Lolly!"-Lolly foi correndo até a porta do quarto de Shion,que estava aberta.Lolly entrou lá dentro e fechou a porta logo atrás de si,Shion estava virado para ela a encarando.Ele não falou nada,apenas abriu os braços para receber o abraço da amazona que logo em seguida pulou em seu pescoço.

"Shion,desculpa se eu te magoei, não pensei que você fosse ficar tão arrasado!"

"Desculpe se eu te evitei nesse último mês,estava enlouquecendo sem ter você por perto!Lolly,me dá um beijo?"

"Você tá me pedindo um beijo?"

"To!"-respondeu Shion sério.A amazona tirou a máscara e beijou Shion que cedeu prontamente.Os dois estavam se beijando tão apaixonados,Shion enlaçou Lolly pela cintura e começou a andar com ela pra mais perto da cama,sem parar de beijá-la.Ele deitou-a devagar,apesar de ser um homem sério,Shion também era muito fogoso.Lolly começou a passar a mão na barriga definida de Shion,isso por cima das vestes.Shion colocou uma de suas pernas no meio das de Lolly.

"Estou indo rápido demais?Olha,se você não quiser eu..."

"Cala a boca!" – Lolly voltou a beijar Shion trazendo-o para mais perto de si,ele então começou a se desfazer da camisa que usava,deixando o peito nu e começou a beijar o pescoço de Lolly.Lá estavam eles até que alguém bateu na porta.

"Er...senhor Shion!O senhor Saga de gêmeos está aqui e quer vê-lo"

"Mande-o embora!Expulse-o,livre-se dele."

"Er...ele diz que está preocupado com o senhor e diz que não sai daqui sem ver se o senhor realmente está bem."

"Droga!" –respondia Shion ainda beijando Lolly e dando uma sensual lambida em sua orelha.

"Shion!Eu acho melhor você...receber o Saga!"

"E tem outro jeito?Olha,eu vou lá expulsá-lo e você me espera aqui e.."

"Agora que eu lembrei,combinei de encontrar a Alex na casa de Câncer, vou ter que ir."

"Não!"-choramingou Shion.- "Você não pode fazer isso comigo."

"Não só posso como vou!E controle seus impulsos poderoso chefão."- Lolly se levantou e começou a dar um jeito nas roupas que estavam muito amassadas.Shion vestiu novamente a camisa,e foi até a porta com Lolly,antes de saírem para fora, Shion deu mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Lolly.

"Saga está na sala do outro lado,não vai ver você saindo.Vai ser melhor assim,não quero expor você!"

"Tudo bem!"

Enquanto Shion ia receber Saga,com um super mal humor por ter sido incomodado numa hora tão imprópria,Lolly descia rumo a sua casa para encontrar com a amiga.Na casa de Gêmeos...

"Olha só a hora...eu vou para Câncer encontrar com a Lolly!"

"Ei,e essa coisa?Quanto tempo fica no forno?"-perguntava Saga que teve que vestir um avental.

"Mais uns 5 minutos,por favor,não deixa queimar!"

"Ok!"-respondeu Kassumi que resolveu provocar Kanon. "Ai,você ficou ótimo com esse avental,sua cara!"

"Não me irrite,não se esqueça que eu ainda sou seu mestre e você me deve respeito!"

"AHHHH...respeito a quem não me respeita!Essa é boa!"-eles começaram a brigar de novo,brigavam tanto que nem viam o tempo passar.

"Viu?Estamos brigando de novo!"

"A culpa é sua..."

"Não,é sua..."

"Sua!"

"Chega,cansei...quer saber de uma coisa?"

"O que?"

"VOCÊ ME DÁ NOS NERVOS!" – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.Foi engraçada a situação, até nisso eles eram parecidos, não havia dúvidas de que eles tinham alguma coisa muito forte em comum.

"Kanon..."

"Sim?"

"Que cheiro é esse?"

"AHHHHHHHHH...A TORTA!"- Kanon e Kassumi pegaram alguns guardanapos e enquanto Kassumi desligava o fogo,Kanon pegou a assadeira super quente,quando eles abriram o forno,uma fumaça densa saiu junto e um cheiro muito forte de queimado se alastrou na casa de gêmeos.

"AH,TÁ QUENTE...TÁ QUENTE!"- Kanon começou a jogar a assadeira de uma mão para outra até que...ela caiu no chão.

"Kanon..."

"Sim?O que foi?Vai brigar comigo?"- Kanon já estava esperando uma super bronca.

"Não!Acho que ficamos sem jantar...a Alex vai matar a gente e Saga vai brigar com a gente por que não fizemos o jantar.

"A culpa foi minha..."-disse Kanon.

"Não,foi minha também!Se não tivéssemos brigando isso não teria acontecido!"

"Acho que trabalhamos melhor quando não estamos brigando!"

"Ou quando estamos juntos." – disse Kanon simples.

"Vamos limpar essa bagunça e ver se tem alguma coisa pra comer no armário."

"Certo!"-os dois começaram a arrumar a bagunça e depois,quando foram ver o armário estava quase vazio,a não ser por um pacote de bolacha de água e sal que eles tiveram que dividir.Na casa de Câncer,Lolly falava para Alex tudo que tinha se passado com Shion.

"E ai?"

"E ai acabou!O seu 'papito' chegou e estragou tudo!"

"Não fale assim dele,ele não teve a intenção..."

"Aposto que ele queria se vingar depois do flagrante que a gente deu nele hoje a tarde!"

"Hum...acho difícil!"

"Alex,que fumaça é aquela que está saindo da casa de Gêmeos?"

"AHHHHHHH NÃO! MEU JANTAR!" – Alex desceu correndo para a casa de Gêmeos com Lolly logo atrás, uma pequena multidão tinha se formado do lado de fora da casa por causa do cheiro de queimado forte.Saga que estava descendo as escadas.

"OH NÃO!INCÊNDIOOOOOOOOOO!PEQUENA ALEX,PAPAI ESTÁ A CAMINHO!"-Saga entrou na casa de Gêmeos,deu um pontapé na porta e entrou a procura dos 'corpos'.

"QUE FOI SAGA?TÁ MALUCO É?"-falou Kanon que estava sentado na mesa da cozinha com Kassumi.

"ONDE ESTÁ A ALEX?"

"CALMA!ELA ESTÁ NA CASA DE CÂNCER!"

"VOCÊ DEIXOU ELA IR PRA CASA DE CÂNCER COM O TRÁFICO DE ORGÃOS SOLTO POR AI?SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL!ALEX!" – Saga saiu pela mesma porta que entrou e já subia correndo para a casa de Câncer quando...

"Saga,to aqui!"- Alex estava do lado de fora da casa junto com Lolly.

"FILHINHA!"-ele abraçou Alex.

"SAGA!TÁ TODO MUNDO OLHANDO!QUER ME MATAR DE VERGONHA É?"

"O importante é que você tá bem e que não teve incêndio nenhum!"

Dez minutos depois e grande parte da multidão já tinha se dispersado.Aquela confusão foi boa para a aproximação de Kanon e Kassumi que jáestavam se tornado bem mais amáveis um com o outro.Bem,todos tinham passado um excelente dia dos namorados, alguns casais se ajeitaram, outros retomaram romances, outros começaram a se descobrir, tinha sido um dia ótimo para todos!Desculpem-me, eu disse todos?Todos não!Yuki tinha sido deixada sozinha no dia mais importante do ano para os casais, o dia dos namorados.

Já passava das horas dez horasda noite e Kiki já estava dormindo,Yuki estava na varanda da casa de Áries com um penhoar lilás, olhando o céu estrelado quando dois braços fortes lhe abraçaram por trás e falou timidamente em seu ouvido.

"As estrelas deviam se esconder de vergonha, a beleza de nenhuma delas supera a sua hoje, meu amor!"

"Mu!"- a garota se virou e abraçou o namorado. "Você sumiu o dia todo!Onde esteve?"

"Eu Fuji do santuário hoje pra achar um presente pra você!" – ele abriu a palma da mão e escorregou um pequeno colar em forma de coração, era dourado e muito bonito.

"Um medalhão!" – exclamou ela.Ela pegou a delicada peça e começou a admirá-la. " É lindo!"

"Queria ter dar alguma coisa especial essa noite!Dai, eu Fuji do santuário sem a autorização de Shion."

"Que mal exemplo para a sua discípula Mu de Áries!"

"Desculpe se não estive com você hoje."

"Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar, meu belo mestre!"-Mu pegou a mão da discípula e deu um beijo delicado.Depois, ambos se abraçaram iluminados pela luz suave do luar.

"Feliz dia dos namorados Mu,querido!"

"Feliz dia dos namorados meu amor!"

* * *

**N/A:**Prontinho!Esse foi a segunda parte do capítulo especial de dia dos namorados.Eu quero agradecer a Sinistra Negra por ter me ajudado com as idéias desse capítulo e com idéias para os capítulos futuros, sem ela, esse capítulo só teria saído em dezembro.E também, agradecer a minha querida irmã, Eletric Libra's, que está sempre me ajudando com os capítulos e nenhum capítulo é postado sem que ela tenha lido e aprovado.Minha beta de plantão...XD

E,é claro,agradecer a todos vocês que estão sempre me ajudando, me oferecendo idéias, ajuda pra correção de texto e muito apoio nas rewiens, eu não tenho nem palavras para dizer como eu estou feliz por todo carinho que eu tenho recebido.Bom, como eu estou voltando as aulas amanhã, eu não sei quando o próximo capítulo vai sair mas, farei o possível para que ele não demore tanto quanto esse.

Quem quiser falar comigo:Pisces(anderline)Luna(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Se vocês acharem erros de gramática,saibam que a culpa é do site que resolveu dar problema quando eu já tinha terminado de corrigir o capítulo e não salvou.Perdi tudo e estou reescrevendo. u.u

Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo, deixem o e-mail para que eu possa responder as rewiens.

**Bjus para todos**

**Ja Ne :)**


	14. Roteiro de loucuras

Olá para todos,espero que esteja tudo bem!

Desculpem-me a demora com a atualização do capítulo, mas estava muito ocupada com a escola.Não liguem para os erros de português,não deu tempo de revisar o capítulo.

Boa leitura e se divirtam crianças ;)

* * *

Era uma linda manhã no santuário de Atena.Um Sol quente de rachar e o dia tinha grande probabilidade de treinos intensos.Na sala do mestre...

"Calisto!Calisto!CALISTO!"

"Eu...sim Shion!"-Calisto não usava mais a roupa de serva,usava um vestido leve que lhe caia até os joelhos e de cor azul bebê.

"Você organizou tudo que eu mandei,sabe...aquela papelada toda e..."

"Já organizei sim!"

"Meu Zeus,as vezes eu queria entender como é que uma serva do santuário sabe tanto de organização de papéis,escreve bem e lê bem..."-Calisto parou um pouco e refletiu um pouco sobre tudo que acabara de ouvir.

"É,eu também gostaria de saber isso..."

"Hum...não importa!Saori tentou contato?"

"Nossa,do jeito que você fala parece que ela é um E.T de outro planeta..."-Calisto engoliu o riso.

"Do jeito que ela anda sumida,estou começando a achar que ela foi raptada por algum.Ela parece uma garotinha irresponsável..."

"Er...Shion...Saori pode ser a deusa Atena, mas ela é uma menina.Igual a todas que estão nesse santuário treinando.Mas,isso aqui chegou pela manhã."-ela abriu uma gaveta de um armário próximo e tirou de lá um envelope que estava lacrado com o selo da fundação e tinha à letra de Saori rabiscada no envelope."

"QUE?POR QUE NÃO DISSE ANTES?"-Shion arrancou o envelope da mão de Calisto com tremenda velocidade fazendo a garota se desequilibrar.

"Ai,ai,ai...calminha!"

Shion começou a rasgar a carta rapidamente e a abriu,fazia algum tempo que estava a procura de notícias da deusa que tinha ido ao Japão cuidar de assuntos da fundação.Shion começou a ler em tom alto:

"Caro Shion,

está tudo bem aqui e sei que estou me demorando para voltar, mas aconteceram muitos imprevistos e estou tendo mais trabalho do que imaginava.

Como estão todos?Tenho muitas saudades dos cavaleiros e das amazonas.Espero que os treinamentos estejam prosseguindo de acordo com o nosso planejamento.

Como estou me demorando muito,tenho um assunto praticamente inadiável para tratar com a irmã de Máscara,Adriana.Peço para que você a embarque em um avião o mais rápido possível para o Japão e peça para algum dos cavaleiros de bronze à acompanhe para que ela não venha sozinha.Porém,antes de embarcá-la...quero que ela fique mais um ou dois dias,tempo suficiente para você preparar o que tenho em mente...estou preocupada com o bem-estar das amazonas que devem estar treinando muito e estão longe de suas casas e também estou preocupada com os cavaleiros de ouro que passam seus dias e investem suas energias no aprendizado dessas garotas.Por toda essa dedicação que todos eles estão tendo por mim,quero que..."-Shion passou a ler baixo a carta,arregalando os olhos a cada linha que terminava de ler.Quando acabou,parou incrédulo olhando para o nada.

"Ela está brincando,vão demolir o santuário."-ele deixou a carta sobre a escrivaninha e se recostou em sua cadeira.Calisto se aproximou e pegou o papel,lendo calmamente cada linha.O que poderia ser tão terrível assim para Shion ficar com aquela cara?Contudo,Calisto abriu um lindo sorriso quando terminou as últimas linhas.

"AH!Eles vão ficar tão felizes!Vão vibrar!Eu mal posso esperar para dar a notícia."

"Elas vão ficar,realmente,muito alegres.-Shion ficou parado fitando a parede,refletindo sobre a situação.-Que horas são?"-Calisto consultou o bonito relógio de parede.

"Está cedo,são 10 horas da manhã!"

"Ótimo,você poderia fazer o favor de reunir todos na sala de reuniões.Eu vou esperá-los lá!"-Shion se levantou penosamente de sua cadeira e rumou para a sala de reuniões que ficava dentro da casa do grande mestre.

"Sim Shion!"-Calisto foi procurar algumas servas para que pudessem ajudar a chamar as amazonas, mas nenhuma estava por perto.

"Que servas preguiçosas!Vou ter que avisar eu mesma..."-ela foi até a entrada da casa e espiou a longa descida que lhe aguardava em direção ao campo de treinamento.- "Aiai,eu vou ter trabalho..."

Meia hora depois

"Aiaiai...só falta o Deba e a Juliane,que por um acaso eu não vejo os dois faz tempo!"-do campo de treinamento estava subindo direto para a casa de touro.Se bem conhecia Aldebaran,ele devia estar treinando na casa de touro com Juliane.

"Deba!Deba!DEBA!"-Calisto começou a entrar na casa devagar,mas como ninguém respondia,foi entrando sem nenhuma cerimônia.Até que finalmente chegou na sala,onde Juliane estava descansando um pouco.

"CALISTO!"-Juliane pulou do sofá e deu um abraço na amiga.

"Juliane,o que é isso no seu braço?"-ela apontou para um hematoma roxo no braço esquerdo.

"Isso?Não é nada...é só o treinamento!"

"Onde está Deba?"

"Não sei...faz o seguinte,espera aqui que eu vou chamá-lo."-Juliane saiu do local e foi rumo à cozinha em busca de seu grande mestre.Calisto ficou olhando tudo ao seu redor e lembrando de quando morava ali.Não fazia tanto tempo que deixara a casa de touro,apenas duas semanas,mas era estranho estar ali.Lembrava-se das noites que passava conversando com Juliane e seu amado Deba.Seu amado AMIGO Aldebaran de Touro.Ela deu um passo pra trás encostando em alguma coisa.Ela colocou uma das mãos para trás para ver no que estava encostada.

"Hehehe...pare com isso Calisto,faz cócegas!"-Deba se inclinou e Calisto virou o pescoço 90 graus para cima e deu de cara com Deba.Ela se desencostou de Deba ruborizada.

"Desculpa Deba!"

"Tudo bem.."-ele passou a mão pela região do abdômen onde a amiga acidentalmente passou a mão.- "Relembrando de sua antiga casa?"

"Pois é...era divertido morar aqui!"

"Era legal ter você por perto!"

"Deba,sabe o que eu estava pensando..."

"Sim..."

"Onde está a minha família?"

"Fa-fa-família?"-Deba passou a mão pela nuca,quando ficava nervosos repetia esse gesto inúmeras vezes.

"É...de onde eu vim?Onde estão meus pais?Eu tenho pais?Quanto tempo estou aqui?Eu descobri que a última coisa que eu me lembro é de...de você!"-Deba deu um passo pra trás e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa,mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som.Nesse momento,Juliane entra de novo no local:

"Onde você tava?Quer me deixar preocupada é?"

"Eu tava lá fora e quando voltei,encontrei a Calisto."

"Por falar nisso Calisto,por que você veio aqui?"

"Xiii...é mesmo!Esqueci de dizer, mas o Shion quer todo mundo lá na sala de reuniões!"

"Sobre o que?"-perguntou Deba.

"Surpresa!Deba,depois quero continuar esse assunto com você viu!Eu vou indo na frente que já estou atrasadíssima."

"Claro,claro...hehe..."

Calisto saiu da casa a passos rápidos,deixando Juliane e Aldebaran sozinhos novamente.

"Eu sei o que você quer falar pra ela e não consegue!"

"Sa-sa-be?"

"Sei...você quer falar pra ela que...GOSTA DELA!"

"QUE?"OO

"É...EU SEI DE TUDO!VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI É...VAI LÁ SE DECLARA DON JUAN..."-os olhos dela brilhavam de emoção.

"Juliane,querida...venha aqui!"-Deba foi até o sofá e pegou uma grande e fofa almofada e começou a bater em Juliane com ela.

"Não!Não!Não!"-ela também pegou uma almofada e começou a bater nele também.

"uhauhauhauhauhauhuah"-Deba caiu no chão nocauteado,brincando como sempre,o mesmo espírito brincalhão.Ele só tinha tamanho, mas era bondoso,gentil e amigável.

"Vamos lá para cima?Quero ver a surpresa!"

"Vamos!"-Deba estava mais tranqüilo,pelo menos Juliane não sabia o segredo que ele escondia,o que o deixava mais feliz.

Dez minutos depois,todos os cavaleiros e amazonas de ouro,mais Nana,e os quatro cavaleiros de bronze se encontravam na sala de reuniões.O problema era que,a sala não era das mais organizada.Estava uma bagunça!Com muita gente conversando ao mesmo tempo.Shiryu perguntava a todos a mesma pergunta:

"Por que estamos aqui?"

"Não sei Shiryu,que coisa!Parece disco quebrado!Não sabe falar outra coisa não?"-Elena já estava ficando irritada com a insistência do 'irmãozinho'.

"To com fome!"

"Eu já sei disso,Teffy!"

"Então faça algo,por que eu quero comer Aioros..."

"Teffy,nós já vamos comer alguma coisa ta legal!Agora fica quietinha..."

Amy e Máscara estavam sentados longe um do outro por que,a reação de Aioria quando soube do relacionamento dos dois não foi as melhores.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mestre Oria,eu tenho que contar uma coisa..."

"Fale querida discípula!O que te aflige meu bem!"-Aioria estava sentado em uma poltrona vendo TV e Amy sentou-se no chão e pegou a mão de Aioria e olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes do mestre.

"Aioria,você sempre vai me apoiar seja qual for as decisões que eu tomar na minha vida?"

"Claro Amyzinha,claro!"

"Aioria,eu to...gostando de um homem.E ele é bom,gentil,amigo,companheiro,honesto,calminho...e acho que você vai gostar dele.-Aioria se moveu desconfortavelmente na poltrona e desligou a televisão.

"Amy...você ta gostando de um cara?"

"É...to gostando de verdade!E ele também gosta de mim!"

Os olhos de Aioria marejaram um pouco por ver como os olhos de Amy brilhavam ao falar do pretendente.

"E eu o conheço?"

"Conhece!"

"Amy!Seja qual for sua escolha,eu vou te apoiar,seja quem for!Eu só quero sua felicidade querida discípula."

"Oh Mestre Oria!"-Amy abraça Aioria e esse retribui da mesma forma.

"Então,quem é ele?"

"É o Máscara!"

"QUEM?AQUELE CARANGUEIJO DESGRAÇADO!QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA SEDUZIR A MINHA DISCÍPULA?EU VOU MATAR ELE!E EU QUE O CONSIDERAVA MEU AMIGO...LEVEI O INIMIGO PARA DENTRO DA MANSÃO DE LEÃO!EU MATO!"

"Calma Aioria...acalme-se...também não é pra tanto...mestre Oria,para onde você vai?Mestre...MESTRE!"

Tarde demais,Aioria já descia rumo a casa de Câncer para tirar satisfação com máscara da morte.Quando chegou lá,deu de cara com Nana e Lolly jogando xadrez e máscara assistindo a tudo.

"LEÃO!QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA INVADIR MINHA CASA DESSE JEITO!"

"EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!COMO PODE SEDUZIR A MINHA INOCENTE DISCÍPULA!"

"Inocente?A Amy?Ninguém no santuário percebeu que ela tava gostando do Maskinha neh!"-falou Lolly calmamente.

"Pois é,eu mau cheguei no santuário e já sabia que ela tava arrastando asa pra cima dele."-completou Nana.

"AIORIA!EU GOSTO DA AMY E NÃO VAI SER VOCÊ QUE VAI ME IMPEDIR DE FICAR COM ELA!"

"AI...QUE FOFO!"-Amy,Lolly e Nana estavam tendo um ataque com as palavras gentis de Máscara.

"EU NÃO POSSO IMPEDIR É?QUER APOSTAR?"

"Ai Meu Zeus,vai sair em sangue!"

Eles começaram a elevar seus cosmos de forma ameaçadora e nenhuma das três naquela sala tinham condições de pará-lo.

"CAPSULA DO PO..."

"ONDAS DO INFERN..."

"PARAAAAAA!AIORIA,SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR NO MEU MEME NÃO SOU MAIS SUA DISCÍPULA!"

"QUE?"-Aioria parou de elevar o cosmo,totalmente incrédulo.

"E MÁSCARA,SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NO MESTRE AIORIA,NÃO SOU MAIS SUA NAMORADA!"

"QUE?"-Máscara também parou de elevar o cosmo.

Depois disso,só teve discussão e muita briga.Aioria não queria deixar Amy namorar Máscara de jeito nenhuma.Mas,Amy,Lolly e Nana estavam usando todos os argumentos para convencê-lo do contrário.Máscara estava muito ofendido para poder pedir alguma coisa para Aioria.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Depois disso,Amy e Máscara não estavam mais namorando na frente de Aioria,pelo menos,por uns tempos seria assim,para evitar maiores transtornos.

A sala continuava muito bagunçada.Shura tentou controlar ao máximo seus impulsos no intuito de mostrar para Marcella como ele era maduro.Mas,não resistiu por muito tempo ao desafio de Miro e começou a brincar de guerras de aviãozinho de papel.

Apesar de separados, Mu e Rosette conversavam por telepatia.Apesar que Rosette ainda não dominava muito bem essa arte e quem acabava por mandar os recados era conseqüência,Rosette mandava olhares significativos para o namorado que estava a alguns metros de diferença.

Luna conversava com Shun animadamente que estava encantada com a tremenda simpatia do rapaz,com sua educação e com seu sorriso singelo.Eles conversavam sobre temas variados e estavam se tornando amigos de fé,um adorava a companhia do outro.

Shaka estava tentando conversar com Nana que estava se mostrando uma verdadeira tagarela,o que estava deixando o virginiano meio acuado e sem saber o que falar ou dizer,mas assunto não faltava por que quando um tema terminava,Nana se encarregava de tirar outro assunto da manga,apesar que era esquisito conversar alguém que ficava todo tempo de olhos fechados.

Alex e Teella não estavam tendo muito assunto, até que elas começaram a falar de música,treinamento,namorados,truco e muitas outras coisinhas mais.Kassumi estava conversando com Ikki,apesar que o leonino era muito quieto e não tinha o hábito de falar muito.Kanon,que não estava gostando nem um pouco da discípula ficar conversando com Ikki,se aproximou e se meteu na conversa.Não demorou muito e chegou Juliane deixou de falar com Mikage e foi se sentar com eles.

Yura estava ajudando seu mestre no combate contra o inimigo:Miro.Que logo achou uma aliada,Elena tinha se cansado de ouvir Shiryu reclamar e foi fazer algo mais legal.

"Miro,não vamos ganhar deles!Eles tem muito mais munição!"-ela apontou para uma pilha de jornais do lado dos dois.

"Não importa,não podemos desistir!"

E a guerra de aviões,que tinha dado uma trégua de cinco minutos,recomeçou.Os aviões começaram a acertar várias pessoas da sala.Dohko que estava conversando com Saga teve que interromper sua conversa para repreender sua discípula...

"Elena,já falei para não andar com mal exemplos!"

"Quem é mal exemplo aqui?Eu não sou um mal exemplo não!"

"E quem disse que eu falei de você?Hum...a carapuça serviu hein!"

"Ora seu..."

Nesse momento,a porta se abre e Shion adentra o recinto.

"Obrigado por esperarem!Por favor,silêncio!Quero falar uma coisa...SÉRIA!"

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas pararam de falar e cada um ocupou seu lugar na mesa,Shion não falou nada até que a sala mergulha-se no mais profundo silêncio.

"Hum...estou sentindo falta de alguém!Camus...onde ele está?"

Nesse momento,o Francês abre a porta timidamente e entra no local.

"Desculpem-me pela demora!"

"Meu Zeus,o mundo vai cair hoje!"-falou Kanon surpreso.

"Camus de Aquário chegando atrasado...esse mundo está perdido!"-completou Aioria.

"Será que está com febre?"-Hyoga também não deixou passar a brincadeira e seu mestre lhe deu um olhar gelado.

"Vamos,não quero dispersão!Todos prestando atenção aqui!"

Camus se encaminhou para seu lugar e esperou que Shion recuperá-se a fala.

"Bem,hoje pela manhã..."

"É claro que foi pela manhã,ainda está cedo...não poderia ter sido á tarde por que são 11 horas e..."

"Alex,fica quietinha!"-falou Saga entre dentes para sua discípula.

"Como eu dizia..."-Shion lançou um olhar feroz a Alex,pois odiava ser interrompido.- "Eu recebi uma carta de Atena,ela me falou que estava tudo bem e...chegou a conclusão que vocês estão trabalhando demais então...ela resolveu...resolveu...presenteá-los."

"PRESENTE!"-todas as amazonas se levantaram animadas.

"Nossa,eu sabia...todas as mulheres hoje em dia são interesseiras,nenhuma dessas ai salvou!"

"Fica quieto Kanon!"-repreendeu Rosette.

"Só as amazonas ganham presentes...eu sabia!A gente treina,se mata e apenas elas ganham presentes."-disse Shura emburrado.

"Dessa vez,o presente é para todos...Atena acha que todos vocês merecem um...um...um...descanso!"

Dessa vez,todos os cavaleiros levantaram e gritaram:PRESENTE!

"Meu Zeus,que cena!"-Nana ficou olhando para os cavaleiros e amazonas dourados que se mostravam imensamente animados com o que viria a seguir.

"Então...Saori permitiu que vocês fossem ao...shopping se divertir e..."

"Eu to sonhando..."

Luna estava quase desmaiando de emoção.

"Shopping?O que é isso mesmo?"

Aldebaran passou tanto tempo confinado lá dentro que mal se lembrava de um.

Foi uma gritaria geral,todos felizes e animados,fazendo mil planos.Até que Shion os interrompe mais uma vez.

"VOU DEIXAR UMA COISA BEM CLARA!ISSO AQUI É O SANTUÁRIO E NÃO FESTA DA UVA!VOCÊS VÃO TER ESSAS REGALIAS, MAS DEPOIS TERÃO QUE TRABALHAR DURO!".

"VAMOS AO SHOPPING!"-Lolly,Alex e Amy estavam pulando feito menininhas de pré-primário enquanto Kanon,Máscara,Shura e Miro batiam no tampão da mesa como se rufassem tambores.

Dohko se levantou solenemente e,como um maestro que rege sua orquestra,fez sinal para que todos cessassem com a batucada e com a gritaria e todos obedeceram.

"Continue o que estava dizendo Shion..."

"Obrigado Dohko."-o cavaleiro de libra voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.Shion ficou de pé e penosamente contou o resto da notícia:

"Atena,como é muito gentil também permitiu a realização de festas para..."

"FESTAS!"

Dessa vês,Luna realmente desmaiou,era emoção demais para o coração da garota que tombou para o lado do mestre que também estava sem fala e apenas deu tapinhas nas costas da discípula.

"OH MEU ZEUS!OBRIGADO!OBRIGADO!DEPOIS DE TANTOS ANOS SERVINDO ATENA EU FINALMENTE VOU TER ALGUM LAZER..."-Saga não se agüentava de alegria.

"Vai ser interessante sairmos para nos divertir..."-falava Shun que não estava tão entusiasmado quanto as amazonas e cavaleiros já que tinha permissão para sair do santuário.

"Il semble un rêve!¹"-Disse Teella entre suspiros.Já podia se ver em alguma loja de roupas comprando um monte de coisas.

"Sarà molto divertido!²"-disse Máscara já pensando em todas as possibilidades de ficar sozinho com Amy.

"Mas que tipo de festa?"-Alex olhou para Shion apreensiva.

"Vamos fazer um sorteio de três festas!Elas serão realizadas na parte da noite ou na parte do dia dependendo do tema."

"Tem tema é?"-Shura olhou desconfiado.- "Por que tenho a ligeira impressão que isso não vai dar muito certo..."

"Claro que vai!"-completou Marcella animada.

"Ao seu lado,tudo é perfeito!"-Shura falou baixinho de modo que só Marcella pode escutar.

"Shiiii"-ela apontou para Shion que estava observando a todos.Eles não sabiam qual seria a reação do grande mestre quando soubesse do envolvimento de amazonas e cavaleiros,por isso,estavam adiando o dia da descoberta o máximo que conseguiam.

"Eu tenho uma dúvida!Só vamos nós?"

"Sim!As amazonas,cavaleiros dourados e os cavaleiros de bronze!"-respondeu Shion pausadamente.

"Ei,e a Calisto?"-perguntou Luna.- "Ela tem que ir conosco,não é justo ela ficar aqui secando!"

"E a minha irmãzinha também!"-falou Máscara fazendo cara de malvado.

"É verdade,a Nana também!"-completou Luna.

"E a Yume!"-falou Saga.

"E não se esqueçam da Lilits!"-disse Lolly.

"CALMA!EU SABIA QUE VOCÊS IAM FALAR DELAS!ELAS PODEM IR TAMBÉM!E NAS FESTAS TAMBÉM!"

"Sim!Sim!SIM!"-Hyoga não podia deixar de mostrar contentamento em saber que Lilits ia também,apesar que não demonstraria isso a ela.

Festa geral,todos felizes,pulando,gritando e fazendo barulho.A ida ao shopping já tinha deixado todos animados,e a notícia das festas os deixou ainda melhores.TODOS ANIMADOS!Quer dizer,nem todos...sempre tem um do contra ou uma do contra.

"Shopping?Eu ODEIO Shopping!Será que eu sou a única aqui que está vendo que é importante que continuemos o treinamento."

"Como pode?"-Shiryu a olhava inconformado.- "Vamos,vai ser divertido!E você tem que aprender a se divertir!"

"Eu sei me divertir!"-Elena batia o pé irritada. – "E,além do que,eu mal treinei ainda e..."

"Elena,senta e para de falar besteira!"-falou Miro bravo.

"Não fale assim com a minha irmã!"

"Eu não falei nada de mais!Só falei para ela não falar besteiras."

"Ainda bem que foi só isso, você que não se atreva a desacatá-la."-Luna ficou irritada com a atitude de Miro.

"Luna,tudo bem.Eu sei que o Miro tem um parafuso a menos e fala qualquer coisa inútil."

"Boboca!"-Miro se levantou da cadeira e foi até Elena despenteando o cabelo da amazona de libra.

"Aie,larga do meu cabelo!O meu cabelo não!"

"Vocês já pararam de brincar?"-disse Shion irritado.

"Ainda não!Ainda falta essa irmã aqui!"-Miro saiu de perto de Elena e foi perto da cadeira de Luna,dando meia volta na mesa.

"Não Miro,nem se atreva!Cabelo não,não!"-Luna tentou empurrar a cadeira pra trás,mas não conseguiu fugir a tempo,Miro começou a passar a mão pelos longos cabelos da amazona,mas sem despenteá-los,apenas para irritar Luna que odiava que mexessem em seu cabelo.

"Miro,seu besta!"-ela se desviou dele e voltou a ajeitar os cabelos.

"ohoho...nossa Miro,você não perdoa ninguém!Quer logo as duas irmãs!"-falou Aioros em tom de gozação que não perdia uma piada.

"Pois é,ainda não me decidi por qual das duas."

Elena fez cara de irritada,não gostava muito desse tipo de brincadeira e Luna ficou quieta por que,mesmo sabendo ser brincadeira,as palavras pesavam muito em sua cabeça.

Em meio a tanto papo,as conversas paralelas voltaram e Shion já não tinha mais o controle da sala.

"Vamos escolher logo as festas!Quanto mais ficamos aqui,perdemos tempo no shopping."-disse Juliane que estava doida para sair.

"Nana,poderia realizar o sorteio?Eu já separei os papeizinhos."-ele estendeu uma bonita caixa de madeira entalhada toda colorida.

"Certo!"-Nana saiu de seu lugar e como estava em um lugar meio desfavorável,fez todos os cavaleiros de bronze se levantarem para que ela pudesse passar.Ela foi até perto de Shion e colocou a mão no pote e tirou um papel.

"Então,qual a primeira festa?"

"Hum...não sei!"

"Como não sabe?"

"Quem escreveu esses papeizinhos?Estão com uma letra horrível!"

"Affe,eu fui ditando para uma das servas...deixa que eu leio!"-ele pegou o papel.- "A primeira festa vai ser a:festa de gala".

"Adorei!"-Dohko abriu um sorriso de alegria quando viu o primeiro resultado.

"Vou colocar aqueles vestidos lindos!"-disse Kassume feliz.

"Vou colocar aqueles smokings horríveis que apertam tudo e..."

"KANON!Olha lá o que você vai falar..."-Shion lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo.

"Eu não ia falar nada!"

"EU ADOREI!ADOREI!"-Yuki ficou animada com a notícia.

"To adorando!To adorando!To adorando!Hum...acho que eu vou usar um vestido decotado e..."

"NADA DE DECOTES SENHORITA ALEX!"

"Saga,você quer que eu vista o que então?"

"Uma coisa de ursinhos engraçadinhos e bem fechadinho para você não puder fazer nada."-disse Kanon em tom gozador.Adorava irritar Alex por causa do irmão.

"Você adora rir da minha desgraça!"

"Oh,mas você sempre poderá contar com o seu tio Kanon quando quiser pular a janela do quarto de noite!"

"Eu sei!Eu sei!"

"Bem,vamos ver qual é a segunda festa e..."

"Ei,não era eu que ia ver qual era a festa?"-Nana o olhava indiguinada.

"Ta bom!Ta bom!Tira ai o papel!"-mais uma vez Shion estendeu a caixa para Nana que,com muito esforço por causa da letra garranchosa,conseguiu ler o tema da próxima festa.

"hahahaha...eu não acredito!"-ela ergueu os olhos claros e mirou a sala atentamente como se,imaginasse todos em determinada situação.

"Qual a próxima festa Nana?"-perguntou Dohko.

"Vai ser a festa do...do trocado!"-ela não pode deixar de dar uma longa risada com a cara que todos fizeram.

"QUE?"-Camus e Ikki que estavam super quietos pularam de suas cadeiras completamente surpresos.

"EU ME RECUSO!NINGUÉM VAI POR MINHA MASCULINIDADE Á PROVA!"-Carlo deu um pulo e fez pose de machão.

"Perae,exatamente,o que é festa do trocado?"-perguntou Shaka tentando não demonstrar irritação.

"Festa do trocado é uma festa em que homens se vestem de mulher e mulheres se vestem de homem."

Então,TODOS começaram a expor suas opiniões.As amazonas se reuniram e os homens também,divididos assim era mais fácil de se entenderem.As amazonas não gostaram muito da idéia de ter que usar roupas mais...largas.

"ohohoho...mas nada se compara a eles vestidos de mulher.Vão parecer um bando de traveco!uhahuauhahu!"-Lolly ria a plenos pulmões imaginando a cena.

"Eu não acredito nisso...roupa larga!"-Teella reclamava pra quem quisesse ouvir.

"Hum...eu não sou contra nem á favor,vai servir pra gente dá muita risada!"

"Vai ser divertido pra gente dar risada!hahahha..."-Nana tentava animar as amazonas com a idéia e logo achou uma aliada na tarefa:Alex também ficava falando sua propaganda.

"Vai ser ótimo!A gente vai dar muita risada e vai servir pra quebrar aquela falsa imagem que todo mundo aqui é politicamente correto."

"Isso é verdade!"-falou Teffy.

"Mesmo assim,eu não gostei da idéia da gente ter que se vestir que nem homem..."-disse Yura.

"E daí?É só por algumas horas e depois a gente se troca!"-Elena também tentava convencer as amazonas.

"VAI SER LEGAL!"-disse Juliane.

"O que vai ser legal?"-perguntou Lilits que acabara de chegar acompanhada de Yume.

"Deixa que eu explico..."-Mikage começou a contar toda a história pra Lilits que ouvia atentamente e deu altas risadas quando chegou na parte da explicação da festa do trocado.

"ohohoho...imagina aqueles ali de mulher!O Deba,o Shaka,o Miriano,o Camus...ai,que maldade!E o Máscara que é todo invocadinho...aiaia...que hilário!"

Já os homens estavam com a opinião praticamente unânime.Poucos apoiavam a idéia da festa do trocado,para eles,era humilhante!Honrados cavaleiros de Atena numa festa vestidos de mulher...

"EU NÃO VOU ME VESTIR FEITO UM TRAVECO!"-Disse Máscara firme.

"Nem eu,vai ser ridículo...patético...vão fazer piadas as nossas custas!"-disse Shura.

"Se formos pensar pela diversão,acho que não teria nada de mais,além do que,não devemos satisfações de nossa vida pessoal a ninguém e..."-Mu tentava argumentar.

"Eu to achando que o Mu se empolgou com essa história de se vestir de mulher."-falou Kanon brincando.

"Não!Eu só sei bem o que eu quero e não tenho problema nenhum em participar de uma brincadeira!"-disse Mu firme.

"Hum,pela brincadeira eu topo!Até por que,elas vão sofrer também!"-falou Miro.

"Certo!Certo!Por mim também Ok."-disse Dite.

"Ei...vamos!De volta para seus lugares!TODOS VOCÊS!"

"Shion!Não vai dar certo esse negócio de festa do trocado!"-falou Shaka.- "Eu não gostei do tema!Sorteie outro!"

"Sinto muito, mas não haverá troca do tema!Se quiserem festa vai ter que ser com os temas propostos!"

"Ele diz isso por que é o mestre do santuário e não terá que se vestir de acordo com o tema da festa!"-Dohko deu sua opinião.

"Vamos fazer o sorteio do último logo,eu estou cansada e quero ir no shopping!"

Shun olhou para Nana e notou que não a via animada desse jeito fazia muito tempo.

"Certo Nana, mas dessa vez eu vou fazer o último sorteio por que,será surpresa!"-Shion pegou um papel de dentro do pote,abriu,leu e logo em seguida o guardou dentro do bolso.- "Essa festa não vai exigir grandes planejamentos,pode deixar que eu aviso quando chegar mais perto."

"Vamos ao shopping então?"-Teffy se levantou e já se preparava para ir em direção a porta.

"Calma!"-Dohko puxou o braço dela e ela se sentou novamente.

"Dohko!"

"Vamos,paciência é uma virtude..."

"Virtude de poucos!"-completou a garota.

"Certo.Calisto,por favor,que horas são agora?"

"São 11h30 Shion!"

"Muito bem,eu quero que todos vão se arrumar e almocem em suas respectivas casas e estejam na porta do santuário para a nossa ida ao shopping 1 da tarde."

"Desculpe-me Shion,mas até a uma da tarde não dá tempo da gente se arrumar!"

"Lógico que dá Marcella!"

"Não dá não Shaka!Você sabe quanto tempo demora no banho só pra lavar o cabelo?"

"Sei!"-ele jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás.

"Hehehe...esqueci desse detalhe! "

"Shion,vamos sair as duas que da pra gente se arrumar melhor!"-dessa vez era Juliane que falava.

"Mas mulher é muito fresca mesmo viu!"-falou Aioria cruzando os braços.

"Nos poupe de seus pensamentos machistas."-Yura se virou para ele e o encarou.

"Não queria ofender!"

"Eu te perdôo dessa vez!"-Yura deu um olhar irônico a Aioria que retribuiu da mesma forma.

"Certo!Vão se arrumar!Eu vou ver se consigo alugar alguma coisa que possa nos transportar, mas está muito em cima da hora..."

"Mas podemos sair as duas então?"

"Tudo bem!Eu só vou definir uma coisa:Hoje e nos próximos 3 dias,vocês estarão dispensados do treinamento.Mas depois,tudo volta ao NORMAL!"

"Sim senhor!"-falou Shura,Kanon,Miro e Aioria fingindo bater continência.

"Agora vão!"

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas começaram a descer rumo a suas casas.Shion deu uma espiada pela janela e suspirou cansado.

"Isso não vai dar certo!"

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

Il semble un rêve!¹significa:Parece um sonho

Sarà molto divertido!²significa:Será muito divertido

**N/A:**Olá para todos,espero que tenham gostado do capítulo,mas ele foi meio que uma ponte entre um capítulo e outro para explicar o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

Eu tinha escrito um texto lindo falando um monte de coisa,mas até hoje eu não aprendi a mexer com essa porcaria de site e ele apagou tudo,DE NOVO!-.-"

Bem,a idéia do shopping e das festas foram das minhas amigas Sinistra Negra e Nana Pizani,as festas serão realizadas com o intuito de divertir e dar risada,principalmente a do trocado que será muito engraçada.Espero que não haja nenhuma objeção ao tema, mas me mandem suas sugestões sobre as festas,ficarei feliz em ouvi-las.

**Beijos para todos!**

**Ja Ne :)**


	15. Cantadas, loucuras e compras! parte 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence,pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo pertence a Pipe**

_Entre parênteses têm alguns comentários indiscretos da autora._

Boa Leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

Era mais um fim de tarde como tantos outros que Saori tinha visto da janela de sua mansão. Ela estava olhando os últimos raios de sol que inundavam o horizonte e batia na grama verde do bonito jardim. Quando estavam em épocas de guerra, quantas vezes não ansiou ficar daquele jeito, de bobeira, sem fazer nada, tranqüila e sem obrigações? Já tinha perdido a conta! 

Apesar de saber que merecia descanso não conseguia deixar de pensar nos seus cavaleiros que ficaram na Grécia.

"Eles devem estar se divertindo uma hora dessas!"

A garota se virou para ver a voz que lhe falava tão próxima do seu ouvido e logo reconheceu o cavaleiro de Pégaso dando um sorriso terno e acolhedor.

"Achei que estava dando uma volta!"

"Estava, mas não tem graça andar por ai sozinho! Prefiro ter companhia..."

"Hum..." - a garota saiu de perto da janela e conseqüentemente se afastou de Seiya.

"Saori posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro!" - logo se apressou em completar. - "Desde que não seja indiscreta!"

Seiya deu um sorriso achando graça na aparência um pouco ruborizada da deusa. Saori era sua deusa, sua amiga, às vezes sua irmã, sua musa, sua... só! Apenas isso, apesar de que ele não gostava de pensar que a relação dos dois era limitada.

"Por que mesmo sabendo que veio para o Japão descansar você não para de pensar no santuário? Nos cavaleiros..."

"Por que eles são importantes para mim, são meus protetores, amigos e também..." - e conteve-se em falar sobre o mau pressentimento que tanto a afligia. - "Ando preocupada com todos eles! Depois das guerras que eles enfrentaram, de tudo que sofreram, eles não tiveram uma infância muito mais feliz que a de vocês, cavaleiros de bronze. Sofreram do mesmo jeito!A diferença é que quase todos eles perderam laços definitivos com a família e amigos do passado. Estão solitários e sozinhos."

"Foi por isso que decidiu trazer as amazonas?"

"Não! As amazonas vieram para intensificar a segurança do santuário, para ajudar no combate, mas não posso deixar de dizer que acho que os cavaleiros de ouro precisam de laços mais sólidos!"

"Precisam de mulheres?" - Seiya deu uma risada de deboche fazendo Saori dar um riso que logo tentou abafar.

"Não são _apenas _mulheres! São amigas, irmãs, mães... namoradas."

Seiya se espantou e olhou para ela diretamente nos olhos, a deusa estava achando graça da expressão completamente abobada que Seiya fez quando soube dessa informação.

"Os cavaleiros e amazonas estão...".

"Alguns estão sim! Nem todos é claro, mas não posso deixar de notar que alguns deles se olham com mais interesse."

"Como por exemplo?" - Seiya perguntou desafiador.

"Para preservar os cavaleiros e impedir que você chegue à Grécia fazendo piadinhas infantis, prefiro não citar nomes!" -a garota foi rumo a porta.- "Acho que vou descansar um pouco em meu quarto e ler um bom livro! Me faz companhia no jantar mais tarde?"

"Não vou poder, acho que vou até o orfanato!"

"Ver a Minu?" - ela não se conteve e acabou falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. – "Desculpe, não é da minha conta!".

"Não tem problema, eu vou ver a Minu sim!" - Seiya percebeu que a informação fez Saori se segurar no batente perto da porta.- "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Hã? Claro que estou...não se preocupe!" -a voz saiu gélida e ríspida.- "Então, acho que não nos veremos mais hoje, de qualquer forma, Boa noite!" - ela subiu as escadarias para o andar superior, era como se sua petulância e arrogância tivessem transbordado em um minuto.

"Boa Noite!" - respondeu Seiya de forma seca, pois logo percebeu que a deusa fora rude. - "Não temjeito não é? É uma questão de essência! Uma vez petulante sempre petulante!"

"Nunca lhe dei intimidade para me tratar dessa forma!" - rebateu a garota quando já tinha terminado de subir as escadas. - "Você não pode me tratar assim, eu sou sua..."

"Vamos, fala! Fala que você é a deusa Atena e eu sou seu cavaleiro e lhe devo proteção e respeito! Isso é bem a sua cara."

"Por que está falando essas coisas?"

"Você começou! QUER SABER? VOCÊ É UMA GAROTA MIMADA E IRRITANTE!"

"E VOCÊ UM CAVALEIRO RUDE E IDIOTA!"

Seiya não ficou para ouvir mais nada, saiu para a rua deixando Saori sozinha e completamente irritada. Elasaiu correndo para o quarto completamente transtornada e quase chorando.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na Grécia, Shion estava esperando os cavaleiros e amazonas para irem passar um agradabilíssimo dia de diversão no shopping, dessa vez, quem sugeriu o programa foi à própria deusa da sabedoria, Atena, que resolveu dar esse presente para todos. 

O grande mestre tinha providenciado alguns carros para que todos pudessem se deslocar. O problema era que...

"Muito bem eu disse DUAS HORAS DA TARDE TODO MUNDO NA PORTA DO SANTUÁRIOe agora são – conferindo o relógio numa atitude de profunda irritação - ESTAM MEIA-HORA ATRASADOS!"

"Calma Shion, eles já vem!"-uma bonita garota de pele clara, cabelos cacheados até os ombros de cor castanhos avermelhados e olhos castanhos escuros apareceu atrás dele.

"Você é a primeira a estar aqui? Não acredito! Sempre foi a última, sempre quando tinha uma reunião aparecia por último e normalmente estava de braços dados com Miro e Camus cantando uma música boba."

A garota sorriu com a lembrança, mas Shion não pode notar o lapso facial por causa da máscara que encobria as feições da jovem.

"Eu me lembro disso, eu ficava no meio dos dois, eu e Miro arrastávamos Camus pelo braço e eu ficava no meio segurando Camus para não fugir de vergonha das nossas palhaçadas."

"Lilits, pensando melhor agora, acho que nunca dei muita atenção a vocês amazonas antes das meninas chegarem."- ele deslocou-se de perto do ônibus e foi até a garota segurando-lhe as duas mãos numa atitude respeitosa.

"Eu sei que você sempre tentou fazer o melhor, não se preocupe com isso. Mesmo assim, você se lembra de mim porque eu vivia com os cavaleiros de ouro de lá para cá. Eu e a Marin, mas ela conversava mais com o Deba e com o Aioria."

Shion deu um leve sorriso, por um momento pode visualizar todos os pequenos correndo de um lado para o outro. Na época, os tão temidos cavaleiros de ouro tinham metade do tamanho atual e só pensavam em fazer peraltices.

"Mas, não vamos lembrar do passado agora Shion, temos um super dia no shopping hoje esqueceu?"

Shion deu um beijo nas mãos de Lilits lembrando da menina quando chegou tão novinha, tão pequena, mas tão determinada e com muita força de vontade. Sentiu um imenso orgulho crescente dentro de si vendo agora a mulher que ela tinha se transformado.

"Eu quero poder ver todas as amazonas bem e com saúde daqui a alguns anos."

"Estamos em tempos de paz, não existe motivo para preocupação!"

Shion sentiu uma pontada forte no coração, como um pressentimento ruim, os _momentos de paz _poderiam acabar em breve, mas rezava para que estivesse enganado.

"Acho que vou passar pelas casas dando um toque por que eles estão demorando demais! Se alguém aparecer fala para esperar aqui! Certo?"

"Tudo bem!" – Lilits se encostou em uma das pedras que ficavam no início da escadaria das doze casas. Ela ficou sentada ali vendo o campo de treinamento lá embaixo. Passou-se pouco mais de três minutos que Shion tinha subido para avisar os cavaleiros e uma das doze amazonas descia: era Luna. A amazona de peixes usava uma calça jeans clara boca de sino, uma sandália de uns cinco centímetros, uma blusa meio regata de cor preta com alguns dizeres em inglês.

A garota ficou um pouco surpresa quando viu Lilits, ela parou por um minuto e logo depois desceu para se sentar ao seu lado.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Aparentemente, estão se aprontando para o shopping. Achei que você não ia ser uma das primeiras a descer."

"E não ia, mas me demorei um pouco mais do que devia no banho e Afrodite, praticamente, me expulsou do banheiro!"

"Pensei que a casa de peixes tivesse mais que um banheiro!"

"E têm! Só que o chuveiro do Afrodite quebrou e teve que usar o banheiro da minha suíte!"

Luna se encostou em uma pedra que ficava próxima de Lilits e começou a fingir que olhava muito curiosa para os cavaleiros da arena, rezava mentalmente para que outra pessoa aparecesse rápido para que assim termina-se aquele situação um pouco embaraçosa. A amazona de peixes ainda guardava um pouco de vergonha e raiva pela cena e ciúmes que ela tinha feito na enfermaria do santuário há algum tempo atrás e isso permitiu para que se instaurasse uma barreira imaginária entre ela e Lilits.

"Luna, por que não podemos ser amigas?"

"Nós somos amigas!"

"Não somos não! Nós somos colegas e quase estranhas só porque você não confia totalmente em mim!"

"Que mentira! Claro que eu confio em você!"- e era verdade, apesar da pequena cena de ciúmes que tinha feito na enfermaria, a garota tinha que admitir que Lilits era uma pessoa de confiança e que todas as outras as amazonas de ouro e cavaleiros tinham como amiga fiel.

"Mesmo quando o assunto é o Miro?" – dessa vez Lilits se levantou, deu a volta e se posicionou na frente de Luna para ver sua reação.

"Certo! Talvez eu não confie tanto assim em você!" – também se levantou e se encararam até que Lilits desviou o olhar e passou a dar uma risada muito gostosa e sincera, sem uma única nota de deboche.

"Do que você está rindo?" - perguntou Luna confusa. Por um acaso ela estava dando risada da sua cara?

"Luna, eu e Miro somos amigos desde que entrei nesse santuário! Entramos juntos! Crescemos juntos! Ele é quase um irmão para mim!"

E Luna sentiu-se como se um enorme peso tivesse deixado suas costas e ela deu um suspiro de alívio, de certa forma, era isso que esperava ouvir fazia algum tempo.

"Irmãos?"

"Praticamente irmãos! O sentimento que tenho por Miro é o mesmo que tenho para com os outros cavaleiros de ouro, a diferença é que ele e eu sempre fomos confidentes e com isso, mais abertos um com o outro."

"Hum..."

"Bem, mas não é pelo fato dele ser um dos meus melhores amigos que eu vou ignorar que ele é muito bonito e gostoso!" – Lilits deu risada do jeito de contrariada de Luna.

"To brincando boba! Não se preocupe se depender de mim você e o Miro se casam amanhã! E nem adianta dizer que você não gosta do Miro por que só falta você desmaiar quando vê ele."

Uma onda de bom humor arrebatou Luna que não resistiu e começou a rir junto com Lilits que tinha conseguido conquistar a confiança da nova amiga.

"Do que vocês estão dando risada?" – uma voz conhecida se aproximava das duas e quando elas viram quem era deram mais risada ainda.

"Qual é a piada? Eu também quero rir!"

"Você não ia entender Miro!" – respondeu Lilits entre risos.

Miro estava usando uma blusa de manga curta de cor branca com um bonito escorpião vermelho estampado, uma calça azul escura.

"Desde quando vocês são amigas?" – perguntou contrariado.

"Desde sempre, ora essa!" – respondeu Luna que deu uma olhada para Lilits que entendeu a brincadeira.

"Claro! Luna e eu somos amigas faz muito tempo né!"

"Pois é! Ohohoh... olha só! Está descendo mais gente!" – disse Luna indicando um grupo de mais três amigos que desciam para se juntar a eles.Ela deu alguns passos para frente para reconhecer as pessoas e logo viu a irmã e resolveu caminhar para o pequeno grupo, mas antes se virou para Miro e disse. – "Você está lindo hoje!".

E então, aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha, Miro corou! Corou levemente de uma forma quase que imperceptível, mas corou deixando Lilits dar muita risada e se aproximando do rapaz.

"Nossa, Miriano está coradinho! Que meigo!" –ela deu um leve beliscão em suas bochechas.

"Ai, não me irrite!" - ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto.

"Definitivamente, eu não quero ir ao shopping!" – disse Elena irritada e chutando uma pedrinha.

Era o grupo mais incomum que já tinha sido visto em todo o santuário! Camus, Elena e Shun tinham descido juntos alguns degraus e chegavam juntos até a entrada do santuário. Era estranho porque um não tinha nada a ver com o outro, mas aquele santuário já estava cheio de pessoas incomuns mesmo.

"Você já disse isso Elena! Você já disse isso seis vezes desde lá de cima!"

"O que você estava fazendo nas doze casas Shun?" – perguntou Lilits calmamente.

"Eu estava em aquário esperando o Hyoga que já revirou metade do guarda-roupa dele procurando algo para se vestir!"

"Eu espero que ele não revire o MEU guarda-roupa!" – disse Camus amargurado e indo parar do lado de Lilits. – "Hyoga NUNCA teve frescura com roupa, mas hoje ele resolveu que quer se arrumar bem!".

"Então, eu resolvi descer com Camus e encontramos Elena saindo da casa de libra depois de quase começar uma briga sem propósito com Shiryu."

"Não era briga sem propósito! Ele estava me irritando de novo!"

"Elena, o Shiryu fala UMA palavrinha e você já começa a xingá-lo!" – disse Luna defendendo o dragão.

"Não é verdade!"

"É sim!" – falaram Luna e Shun.

"Não é!"

"É!" – dessa vez foi Luna, Shun e Camus.

"Não é!"

"É!" – Agora em couro e muito alto disseram Luna, Shun, Camus, Lilits e Miro.

"NÃO É!" – superando o couro dos outros.

"É SIM SENHORITA!" – atrás dela apareceu Shiryu, muito irritado. – "Você têm que parar com isso! Um dia eu vou me irritar e não vou mais falar com você!".

"E quem disse que eu ia sentir falta de você?"

"Não?"

"NÃO!"

"ÓTIMO!" – Shiryu passou por ela e rumou para perto de Camus, Lilits e Miro.

"Bem feito!" – disse Luna.

"Não enche!" – e Elena puxou Shun pelo braço e o levou para o outro lado.

"Hei! Aonde vamos?"

"Vamos rir e dar risada!" – eles não saíram da vista dos outros, apenas se afastaram e passaram a conversar, Elena fingiu estar se divertindo MUITO sem Shiryu.

"Sua irmã é uma figura!" – respondeu Shiryu para Luna.

"Não! A sua irmã é uma figura!" – retribuiu o comentário.

"Como você pode ser irmã da Elena e não da Luna?" – perguntou Lilits.

"Elena é uma irmã 'adotiva' entende?"

"Ah!"

"Mas se você quiser eu deixo você ser meu irmão também!" – Luna foi ao lado de Shiryu e enroscou seu braço esquerdo no braçodireito de Shiryu.

"Agora eu tenho duas irmãs!"

"Argh! Eu não agüento essas relações fraternais!" – respondeu Camus fazendo cara de nojo.

"Nem eu!" – respondeu Miro irritado olhando para Luna e Shiryu.

"Vocês viram o Shion?" – perguntou Lilits.

"Na verdade, já estávamos descendo quando ele estava na frente da casa de touro batendo com uma colher de pau em uma panela e fazendo um barulhão!" – respondeu Camus.

"Onde ele conseguiu uma panela e uma colher de pau?" – perguntou intrigada a amazona de lebre.

"Mu! Cadê aquela panela de inox? Eu vou precisar dela pra cozinhar uma coisa mais tarde!" – na cozinha da casa de Áries Yuki estava parada na frente do armário procurando os utensílios. Mu apareceu na cozinha enxugando os longos cabelos cor de lavanda com uma toalha.

"Eu emprestei pro Shion ele disse que confiscou a panela por tempo indeterminado para poder estabelecer a lei e a ordem no santuário!"

"Ele vai preparar alguma coisa com ela?"

"Acho que talvez prepare farofa e...você está linda!"

"Você acha mesmo?" – Yuki virou-se de frente para Mu e de costas para o armário, colocou as mãos na porta e lançou um olhar penetrante para Mu por detrás da máscara.

"Acho!" – ele pendurou a toalha na porta e foi chegando mais perto da garota, até que deu um abraço a apertando contra o armário.

"Mu controle-se! Eu sou uma amazona de família!"

"Mas por nenhum dia eu duvidei disso!" – com um movimento rápido ele tirou a máscara da garota e fechou seus olhos logo em seguida. Deu um beijo que se iniciou leve e logo começou a ficar intenso deixando ambos sem ar."

"Mu, Kiki pode chegar!"- ela se desvencilhou dos braços fortes do cavaleiro e foi rumo a pia.

"E daí?" – voltando a tentar beija-la.

"E daí que nós temos que ir ao shopping lembra-se?"

"Pensando melhor, eu não estou com tanta vontade de ir ao shopping assim." – ele segurou os cabelos de Yuki e deu um doce beijo em seu pescoço, tudo isso de olhos fechados!

"Mu, eu adoro você, você é o homem da minha vida, mas eu quero ir ao shopping, portanto, trate de se controlar."- Yuki empurrou Mu levemente e foi em direção a porta para terminar de se aprontar. Os longos cabelos pretos e lisos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, usava um vestido meio curto de cor vinho queia até um pouco mais da metade da coxa, o laço que prendia os cabelos era de cor vermelha, e a máscara que era indispensável a qualquer hora do dia.

"Kiki, você já está pronto?" – perguntou a amazona de Áries enquanto colocava o par, discreto, de brincos prateados.

"Quase!" – o garoto apareceu ajeitando os cabelos com um pente molhado, aparentemente estava tentando fazer os rebeldes cabelos vermelhos assentarem. Usava uma roupa normal, uma bermuda de cor preta e um blusão com bolsos internos e de cor azul meio claro. – "Droga, isso não vai dar certo! Vou assim mesmo!" – pegou o capuz do blusão e cobriu os cabelos com ela.

"Kiki, você ta muito fofo sabia?"

"Obrigado Yuki, você está uma tetéia!"

"Tetéia?" – Mu repetiu as palavras do discípulo um pouco espantado.

"É! Eu não entendi muito bem o que significava, só sei que vi o Aioros chamando a Aspasie disso um dia desses e ela abriu um sorriso de contentamento."

"Ohohoh, quer dizer que você escuta a conversa dos outros é?"- Yuki abraçou o pequeno.

"Eles que falam as coisas na minha frente!"- responde rindo.

"Acho que já estamos atrasados! Vamos descer rápido!" – disse Mu que já colocava um casaco e empurrava os discípulos para fora da casa.

Na casa de Touro, Aldebaran, que estava vestindo uma camisa pólo verde e uma calça jeans escura que tinha a barra um pouco enrolada e não era grudada e Juliane, que usava uma blusa de cor azul clara, uma saia jeans que tinha franzidos na barra que ia quase até o joelho e botas marrons de cano curto, estavam saindo às pressas da casa de touro.

"Vamos logo Juli!"

"Vai na frente Deba, eu vou ver se o Ikki já está pronto!"

"Certo, mas não demore porque estamos MUITO ATRASADOS!"

"Ok!" – Juliane rumou o mais rápido que pode para os alojamentos dos cavaleiros de bronze. Com exceção de Shyriu e Hyoga que ficaram alojados na casa de seus mestres, Ikki, Shun e Seiya,ficavam lá, mesmo assim, cada um tinha seu próprio quarto.

Shion estava subindo as doze casas com uma panela e uma colher de pau, só que se deteve um tempo conversando com Saga na casa de gêmeos e acabou se esquecendo dos outros. Kanon que estava terminando de se arrumar e saia do quarto:

"Saga, quem era o débio mental que tava passando agora a pouco e tava fazendo um barulho infernal?"

"O débio mental era eu Kanon de Gêmeos! ¬¬".

"Shion, o que o ilustríssimo mestre do santuário faz em minha humilde casa?"

"Sua a vírgula! A casa é minha!" – respondeu Saga.

"Não é não seu egoísta! A casa é nossa!"

"Eu estava passando por aqui tentando chamar a atenção dos irresponsáveis que não conseguem honrar um compromisso e se julgam acima da lei e da ordem!"

"Nossa! Parece importante e quem são esses seres vis?

"Vocês!"

"Nós?" – Saga e Kanon com carinhas de santo. – "Mas nós não fizemos nada!".

"Por isso mesmo, era pra vocês estarem lá embaixo uma hora dessas!"

"E o senhor também!" – respondeu Kanon.

"Eu sou um caso a parte!"

"Kanon, você se esqueceu que o Shion é VIP?"

"Ah é verdade!"

"Por falar nisso eu já deveria estar lá em cima chamando a atenção dos outros! Com licença!" – Shion sai em disparada para subir o resto das doze casa.

"Ele não anda bem!" – comentou Saga.

"Não anda mesmo!" – respondeu Kanon.

"Hei, será que dá pra aposentá-lo por invalidez?"- perguntou Saga.

"Não custa tentar!"- disse Kanon.

"Então nós..."

"Poderíamos"

"Quem sabe"

"Por ventura"

"COMANDAR O SANTUÁRIO NOVAMENTE! HAUHAHUAU".

"Saga, isso é errado lembra-se?"

"É verdade! Mas era bem divertido, eu tinha dúzias de servas correndo atrás de mim o dia todo!"- Saga sorrindo um pouco.

"Elas ainda correm atrás da gente lembra?"-Kanon comcara de safado.

"É verdade, é verdade!" - disse o outro.

"Vamos chamar as garotas, eu quero ir logo passear!"

"Certo! ALEX! KASSUMI! VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO!" - Saga gritou para o interior da casa.

"Já vamos! – gritaram as amazonas de gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

**Meia hora depois...**

"Elas estão demorando muito! Acho melhor entrarmos lá!" – Kanon se levantou e já ia rumo ao quarto.

"O que? Você ficou maluco? E se elas estiverem indecentes?" – Saga segurando a veste do irmão.

"Melhor ainda!" – respondeu com um sorriso safado.

"Seu pedófilo desgraçado! NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DA MINHA PEQUENA! PENSANDO BEM, VOU TIRAR A GUARDA DA KASSUMI DE VOCÊ!" - Saga pega um livro que estava na mesinha de centro da sala e começa a bater com tudo na cabeça do irmão.

"AI, SAGA! EU TO BRINCANDO!"

"NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ESSE TIPO DE BRINCADEIRA!"- parando de bater em Kanon.

"Saga poderíamos pelo menos bater na porta do quarto certo?"

"É, pode ser! Mas eu não gosto muito daquele cartaz ali na porta!" – ele apontou para um cartaz preto com letras vermelhas e muito chamativo.

**_Atenção!_**

**_Perigo! Você está entrando por sua própria conta e risco!_**

"Eu definitivamente tenho medo desse cartaz!"

"Ora Kanon, francamente, você não sabe que isso é coisa de adolescentes! Isso é só para parecer que elas são da pesada."

"Saga, elas SÃO da pesada! Elas são malvadas!"

"Diga isso pela Kassumi!"

Saga mal terminou a frase e seu irmão deu-lhe um soco especialmente doloroso no estômago.

"Ai, isso doeu!"

Kanon pegou Saga pela gola do casaco de modo que seus rostos ficassem a uma distância pequena, encarou-o com os olhos cheio de raiva e disse com a voz meio rouca:

"Não ouse falar da Kassumi assim novamente! NUNCA MAIS!"

"Calma Kanon, não precisa ficar tão bravo! o.o" – fazia tempo que Saga não via Kanon daquela maneira, geralmente, ele era uma pessoa mais animada e divertida, raramente, demonstrava fúria.

"Isso foi apenas um aviso pra você ficar esperto!" – e largou o irmão.

"Oi garotos, a Alex já vem!" – Kassumi saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Kassumi você está linda!" – disse Saga sinceramente e com um sorriso no rosto. Ele foi até a garota e segurou uma das mãos, fazendo-a rodopiar no mesmo lugar como se fosse uma bailarina. – "Linda mesmo! Eu não diria que você é tão nova!"

Kanon parou por um momento para ver a discípulae teve que concordar com o irmão. Kassumi tinha cabelos prateados e compridos, olhos de violeta intenso e um bom humor espetacular. Usava uma blusa de cor roxa muito delicada, uma saia curta de cor branca, meia soquete também branca e um tênis meio baixo. Os cabelos estavam presos em um penteado chamado "pega-rapaz" que deixava os cabelos presos e duas mechas, uma de cada lado do rosto, soltas, nos braços algumas pulseiras prateadas e um par de brincos também prateados.

"Concordo com o Saga, mas você acabou de dizer que ela era malvada!"

"Er... bem"

"Saga, eu sou malvada?" – perguntou incrédula a garota.

"N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"

"Foi sim!"

"Cale a boca Kanon!" – respondeu Saga bravo.

"PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! VAMOS AO SHOPPING!"

E, finalmente, Alex apareceu. Ela usava uma calça jeans, não muito justa, uma bolsa, com todos os apetrechos indispensáveis para se sair de casa, camiseta de cor branca com um símbolo de uma marca famosa de cor prateada, os cabelos negros azulados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos negros tinham ganhado um tom especial por detrás da máscara graças a um lápis preto, tinha uma correntinha no pulso, cordão de couro trançado e sandália plataforma.

"E então? Vamos ou não?"

"A-Alex!" – Saga não conseguia dizer uma única palavra, estava petrificado com a cena. Não gostava de ver que sua "menina" estava tão arrumada.

"Alex, desde quando você sabe usar maquiagem?"

"Faz tempo que eu sei papi!"

"ALEX! VOCÊ PODERIA TER FURADO OS OLHOS TENTANDO FAZER ESSA MAQUIAGEM!"

"É uma questão de habilidade, e eu sou bastante habilidosa com lápis para os olhos! Não estressa!"

"NÃO ESTRESSA? E QUE LINGUAJAR HORRÍVEL É ESSE? COM QUE TIPO DE MARGINAL SEM CARÁTER VOCÊ ANDA CONVERSANDO QUE FALA DESSA FORMA HORRÍVEL?"

"Não estressa Saga!" – disse Kanon que não estava prestando atenção no irmão.

"Agora TUDO faz sentido! ¬¬" – disse Saga com ar de irritação.

"ALEX! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A SUA MÁSCARA?" – era a primeira vez que Kanon realmente prestava a atenção na garota.

"Ah! Isso?" – apontando para o rosto com os olhos brilhando intensamente. – "Vai ser a nova mania das amazonas do santuário, estou estreando hoje!"

"Pois você não vai sair com essa máscara toda pichada!"

"É ARTE MODERNA!"- ela foi até o espelho para ver como estava a máscara que Lolly tinha ajudado ela a pintar em com mexas pretas e azuis de forma que aparecia o cabelo caindo nas laterais e os lábios de cor vinho.

"Pois eu gostei!" – respondeu Kassumi. – "É que ela fez segredo, senão, eu também teria feito isso com a minha! Está muito legal! Todas as amazonas se vestem de forma parecida, até as roupas de treinamento, só muda a cor."

"E o que vocês queriam? Um desfile de moda é?"

"Não é isso, mas estamos sendo sufocadas, vocês não permitem que a gente saia, não recebemos cartas de parentes e amigos, usamos roupas parecidas e além de tudo não podemos ser nós mesmas? Isso não é um santuário é um campo de trabalho forçado!"

Kanon cai no chão de joelhos e segura as duas mãos da discípula, emocionado.

"Isso era tudo que eu gostaria de ter dito pro Shion nos últimos anos!"

"Sério mesmo?" – perguntou Kassumi sorrindo por detrás da máscara.

"Sério!" – sorrindo também.

"o.O Er...longe de mim ser inconveniente..." – disse Alex

"Pois é..." – completou Saga ficando um pouco encabulado com a situação. - "MAS TEMOS QUE IR!" – puxou Kanon pelo casaco.- "Olha Alex, só não arranco essa coisa do seu rosto por que estamos atrasados, mas deixo bem claro que acho isso uma indecência!"

"Indecência aonde? Saga, você é um lesado!" – Kanon tinha se levantado e deu um tapa em na cabeça do irmão.

"Kassumi acho melhor arrasta-los logo lá para baixo!"

"Concordo plenamente!"

As garotas se aproximam dos mestres

"Vem Saga" – disse Alex segurando a manga do casaco preto do mestre.

"Vamos Kanon!" – também puxando o mestre.

E com muito esforço e depois uma movimentada confusão os cavaleiros e amazonas regidos pela constelação de gêmeos FINALMENTE chegaram até a entrada do santuário.

Nos aposentos dos cavaleiros de bronze, Juliane batia freneticamente na porta do quarto do namorado.

"Ikki! Você está ai? Ikki!"

Já estava lá fazia alguns minutos e já estava perdendo a paciência.

"Eu vou entrar então!"

Juliane adentrou o local que estava completamente bagunçado, como ela já tinha previsto tantas vezes, pois Ikki sempre evitou que ela fosse até seus aposentos.

"Para você não ficar falada ele dizia!" – pensou Juliane vendo o estado do quarto.

Juliane tirou as botas para poder entrar pé por pé na suíte até que finalmente ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado no banheiro.

"Provavelmente se demorou mais tempo no treino do que pretendia!" – concluiu em seus pensamentos o motivo do atraso do namorado.

Passou-se pouco mais de três minutos e ela pode ouvir o barulho do registro sendo desligado. Ficou corada ao pensar nos tipos de traje que seu namorado pudesse estar usando. Ela mais do que depressa se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava no canto do quarto.

Ikki saiu do banheiro, usava uma toalha azul escura na cintura e com outra toalha secava os cabelos. Foi até o guarda-roupa pegar sua única peça de roupa íntima, foi atrás de um biombo e logo começou a se vestir, colocou uma calça jeans de cor escura e em cima da cômoda pegou um cordão prateado muito bonito que tinha pendurado uma chapa meio quadrada também prateada que tinha uma fênix entalhada. Juliane estava no lado oposto do quarto e Ikki ainda não tinha notado sua presença, até que...

"Juli?" – falou Ikki espantado- "O que faz aqui?"

"Eu...eu..." – ocorreu-lhe uma idéia que iria adiquiria ar de provocação. E como Ikki adorava ser provocado. – " Eu...eu vim te chamar para irmos juntos ao shopping, queria ver seu quarto, então, acabei encostando aqui e pegando no sono."

Ikki abriu a boca para responder, mas reconheceu as palavras da namorada, era quase a mesma coisa que ele tinha dito pra ela no dia que foi visitá-la na casa de Touro e quase a viu nua.

"E...e...até onde você viu?" – perguntou Ikki enrouquecendo a voz propositalmente.

"Como assim?" – Juliane tentava parecer ingênua, mas não conseguindo.

"Você sabe! Você me viu semi-nu?"

"Bem...eu...vi sim..." – Juliane se levantou e foi até perto do namorado – "Mas eu queria ter visto mais!"

"Não diga..." – Ikki se aproximou da garota também. – "Muito bem eu também queria ter visto mais naquele dia na casa de Touro, sabia?

"Não!" – respondeu Juliane que não conseguia mais esconder o nervoso. - "Mas, me responda uma coisa, quais são as suas intenções para comigo?".

"As piores possíveis!" – respondeu Ikki dando a volta e a abraçando por trás, aproveitando-se de seu estado e dando-lhe beijos e leves mordidas em seu pescoço, afastando os cabelos ruivos do caminho.

"Ikki!" – se virou para encará-lo e pondo os braços envolta do pescoço do rapaz- " Vamos indo? Temos um agitado dia no shopping!"

"O que? Você me atiça e agora quer ir embora sem sofrer as conseqüências?"

"Que conseqüências?" – perguntou fingindo curiosidade e tirando a máscara.

Ikki não respondeu, fez um olhar safado e se apoderou da boca da garota, usando seus braços fortes e apertando-a contra seu corpo. Juliane largou a máscara no chão e passou a passar a mão pelos cabelos curtos de Ikki.

**ATENÇÃO: A partir daqui as cenas se tornam um pouco fortes, eu não recomendo para pessoas sensíveis.**

O rapaz ficou passeando com as mãos espalmadas pelas costas de Juliane, devagar, enquanto intensificava o beijo. Juliane cansou-se de brincar com os cabelos do rapaz e também começou a passar as mãos pelas costas desnudas dele, não se agüentou e pousou demoradamente sobre a barriga definida, quase ficando sem ar.

"Juliane, está me provocando demais!" – disse entre um beijo e outro.

"Você só tem papo, não consegue agir diante de minhas investidas?"

Ele apertou-a com mais força e fez com que ela fosse até a cama, ficando de quatro sobre o corpo de Juliane, ela estava com o rosto um pouco vermelho e os olhos brilhavam intensamente. Ikki passou a encará-la e disse:

"E como você reage devido as minhas investidas?"

Ele passou uma das mãos pela lateral da coxa direita da garota fazendo-a dar um gemido de prazer. Satisfeito pelo efeito do toque ele passou a passear com a mão pela região da pele, desceu a cabeça até o pescoço e começou a beijá-la. A mão que antes estava na coxa subiu até a barriga da garota e por baixo da blusa foi percorrendo o corpo até chegar a um dos seios, apertando-o de leve, fazendo-a gemer mais.

"Minha vez de brincar!" – ela tentou se levantar.

"Não!"- Ikki a empurrou de volta. – "Eu ainda não terminei com você!" – ele passou a desabotoar os botões da blusa dela até que o tronco ficasse coberto apenas pelo sutiã. Ele olhou o corpo esbelto, fascinado pela garota e ofuscado pela loucura daquele ato.

"Eu disse, minha vez Ikki!" – Juliane não permitiu que Ikki a toca-se, ela também queria fornecer prazer, então, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima e dando-lhe beijos por todo abdômen, ela foi descendo com as carícias. Então, subiu novamente e beijou a boca de Ikki, uma de suas mãos desceu até o zíper da calça do cavaleiro. Quando Ikki sentiu o toque teve que interromper o beijo porque dera um gemido de prazer. Os olhos dos dois se encararam por um segundo, Juliane muito vermelha por causa do gesto, mas Ikki ficou louco com aquilo e ele mesmo terminou de abrir o zíper da calça, os corações acelerados, até que...

"Ikki? Você está ai?" – era a voz de Shun do outro lado da porta – "Eu vim pegar o meu casaco que eu deixei com você, lembra? Acho que vai esfriar!"

**Pessoas sensíveis! Podem continuar a leitura a partir daqui!**

Os dois pararam de se beijar instantaneamente e se encararam. Ikki olhou para a janela que ficava próxima da porta e notou que a cortina que cobria a janela não estava totalmente fechada, de modo que, se Shun tentasse espiar para dentro do quarto para conferir se seu irmão estava ou não teria uma surpresa constrangedora.

"Ikki?" – Shun foi na direção da janela, permitindo que Ikki visse a sombra do caçula se projetando. Ele mais do que depressa segurou Juli pelos dois braços e jogou-se para baixo da cama com ela.

"Ai, Ikki!" – reclamou Juliane, mas ela não pode concluir, pois Ikki tampara-lhe a boca.

Shun continuou a bater por mais 5 minutos e como ninguém atendia, deu-se por vencido e voltou para junto dos amigos na entrada do santuário.

"Ele já foi Juli!" – disse Ikki se levantando e ajudando-a se levantar também. – "Desculpe!"

"Quer saber, vamos para o shopping! Estamos MUITO atrasados!"- disse irritada.

"Juliane e nós?" - perguntou o rapaz.

"NÓS Ikki, ficamos pra DEPOIS!" – se levantou, vestiu a blusa novamente, ajeitou os cabelos e foi em direção à porta do aposento.

Ikki não a impediu, estava irritado que as coisas tivessem começado tão bem e terminado daquela forma. Terminou de se arrumar e vagou para seu agradável dia no shopping que mal tinha começado e já não ia ser tão agradável assim.

Na entrada do santuário todos os cavaleiros e amazonas de ouro estavam prontas para irem ao shopping, todos bem arrumados, cheio de apetrechos, dando risada e fazendo bagunça.

Shion estava na frente da frota de carros com uma prancheta, pronto para começar a contagem.

"Olha só, eu só gostaria que vocês soubessem que são TRÊS HORAS DA TARDE! Que horas eu combinei mesmo?"

"Duas horas Shion!" – disseram em couro meio desanimados por causa do sermão.

"E que horas são?" – perguntou perigosamente.

"Três horas Shion!"

"E quanto tempo vocês se atrasaram?"

"Uma hora Shion! ¬¬"

"Agora sim, NUNCA MAIS DESOBEDEÇAM MINHAS ORDENS! VOU INICIAR A CONTAGEM! FAÇAM FILA INDIANA!"

"Fila indiana... ohohoh..." – ria Shaka.

"Shaka, não te graça!" – concluiu Teella.

"Claro que têm! Te sim senhorita! É que você não entendeu a piada!"

"É Teella! Claro que te graça!" – disse Shura aparecendo do lado dos dois. – "É que o Shaka se amarra num trenzinho entendeu? Por isso é tão engraçado!".

"SHURA!" – disse Shaka bravo.

"Não precisa ficar bravo! É só uma brincadeirinha inocente!" – cara de santo.

"Inocente ¬¬"

"Muito bem, FAÇAM A DROGA DA FILA!" - gritou Shion já muito alterado e irritado com a demora excessiva de todos.

Eles logo se ajeitaram e cada carro cabia, aproximadamente, cinco pessoas. Foi decidido que quem iria dirigir eram os cavaleiros de ouro já que grande parte das amazonas ainda eram novas demais para guiar um carro. Nenhumdos automóveisera melhor que o outro. Todos iguais em tudo! Eram carros modelo esportivo de cor preta, bancos de couro e ar condicionado.

"Eu vou dirigindo!" – Shura se precipitou na frente de um dos carros. – "Eu achei que nós teríamos que ir de metrô! Vou aproveitar essa onda de bondade do Shion!".

"Você? Caro Shura quem vai dirigir o carro sou eu!" – respondeu Máscara da morte que já tinha a chave do carro nas mãos enquanto Shura se ocupava em abraçar a lataria.

"Não! Quem vai sou!" – respondeu Shura bravo.

"Calem-se os dois! QUEM VAI DIRIGIR SOU EU!" - Elena deu um passo à frente e fez cara de 'eu sou boa'.

"HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA" – Shura e Máscara começaram a dar muita risada.

"Qual é a graça? ¬¬".

"É que você mal deve alcançar a ré!" – respondeu Máscara da morte que se apoiava em Shura para não cair.

"É verdade! Uhauhauhauh..." – completou Shura.

"Hunf, pois eu não vou arriscar a minha vida com um de vocês no volante!"

"Pelo menos nós conseguimos ver a cima do volante!" – respondeu Máscara zombeteiro.

"Não precisa exagerar, ela não é tão baixinha assim!" – respondeu Shura que já estava segurando o riso e tentava defender a amazona de Libra.

"AHH! AS CRIANÇAS AI ATRÁZ FIQUEM QUIETAS!" – disse Dohko que já estava ficando estressado igual ao Shion.

"ISSO MESMO TIO CACÁ PARA DE FICAR FALANDO!" – Alex que estava conversando com Lolly, Nana, Amy, Dohko e Camus interrompeu a conversa para poder gritar.

"Alex, para de implicar com o Cacá!" – respondeu Amy.

"Affe Amy, é só brincadeira, não vamos aprontar muito com o seu amorzinho!" – respondeu Lolly lançando um olhar levado para Alex. – "Afinal das contas..."

"NÓS ADORAMOS O CACÁ!" – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo e olhando para trás para ver a reação do cavaleiro de Câncer que estava ficando nervoso.

"Nana, você não ajudou no coro!" – respondeu Lolly olhando para a garota.

"Hãn, desculpe, eu nem ouvi o que vocês estavam falando." – a garota tinha iniciado uma animada conversa com o cavaleiro de Aquário e não estava preocupada com as brincadeirinhas das duas.

"Hei, eu também quero fazer um coro!" – Luna se aproximou com os olhos brilhando malvadamente. – "Eu começo e vocês acompanham ok?"

"Hum... ok!" – respondeu Alex.

Luna deu uma olhada para ver onde Shion estava e percebeu que o grande mestre estava muito ocupado conversando com Saga e Kanon, provavelmente, implorando para que os gêmeos não brigassem e tentassem cuidar bem das garotas.

"O CACÁ TÁ DIFERENTE..." – Começou Luna cantando e puxando o coro.

"TÁ DIFERENTE..." – Lolly e Alex começaram a cantar também, as três se viraram e passaram a olhar para Máscara que já estava indo na direção delas.

"O CACÁ TÁ DIFERENTE..." – dessa vez foram Miro,Teella ,Afrodite, Shura, Yura e Mikage que intensificavam o coro do outro lado fazendo Máscara parar e refletir sobre qual grupinho ele devia matar primeiro.

"TÁ DIFERENTE..." – agora o coro ganhara uma grande proporção, dessa vez cantavam todos os anteriores mais Elena, Lilits, Shyriu, Kiki, Aioros, Kassumi, Calisto e até mesmo Camus passou a cantar junto.

"FOI! FOI ELA SIM! FOI A AMY QUE DEIXOU ELE ASSIM!" – agora praticamente todos cantavam em uníssono.

Bem, agora Máscara da morte estava um pouco vermelho de vergonha, ele não sabia o que fazer e nem Amy que também ficou um pouco tímida com a situação.

"Quer saber de uma coisa? E se for isso mesmo?" – Máscara caminhou até Amy, segurou uma das mãos dela e a puxou para perto de si. – "Alguma objeção?"

Alguns cavaleiros estavam surpresos com a atitude Máscara, pois a maioria nem sabia da relação dos dois, mas as amazonas de ouro já sabiam então, começaram a aplaudir freneticamente enquanto gritavam vivas ao casal enquanto os outros cavaleiros de ouro começaram a fazer o mesmo. Apenas um cavaleiro amarrou a cara, Aioria.

Shion ouviu a gritaria, mas não sabia por que gritavam e saudavam tão alegremente, quando ele apareceu todos pararam de clamar, não sabiam qual seria a reação de Shion quando soubesse do envolvimento entre cavaleiros e amazonas. Amy soltou as mãos de Máscara, mas não se distanciou dele.

"Bem, já cansaram de brincar? Então, vamos logo!"

"Shion, eu tenho uma dúvida!"

"Então a tire Aioros!"

"Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas vão, Lilits também vai, Yume que é a sacerdotisa e Calisto também, mas e quanto a Aspasie? Ela também é muito amiga de todos nós!"

"Eu sabia que tava esquecendo alguém!" – respondeu Teffy que se encontrava do lado de seu mestre.

"Ah! A Aspasie? Bem, ela não vai!" – disse Shion simplesmente.

"COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI?" – falou Aioros espantado.

"Bem, ela é a médica do santuário, isso quer dizer que ela não pode se ausentar!" – respondeu o grande mestre.

"Mas, Shion, ela não é a enfermeira do santuário! Ela é a médica particular dos cavaleiros e amazonas!" – Teffy tentava achar argumentos.

"E?" – perguntou entediado.

"E SE ELA NÃO FOR EU NÃO VOU!" – respondeu Aioros definitivo.

"Melhor! Sobra mais espaço no carro!" – respondeu Kanon malvado.

"Hum...se ela é a nossa médica particular ela têm que nos acompanhar! Afinal das contas um de nós pode ter um enfarto, cair, bater a cabeça, quebrar o pescoço, ter uma crise de alergia e..." – Teffy parou de falar observando que todos a olhavam.

"O.õ Nossa, eu nunca pensei que podia ser tão perigoso sair de casa!" – respondeu Shaka.

"Bem, então acho que deveríamos chamá-la para ir também!" – concluiu Marcella.

"Aiai, eu estou ficando cansado!" – Saga e Kanon encostam-se numa pedra.

"Muito bem Aioros, eu te dou 5 minutos contados no relógio" – levanta a manga do casaco e confere o relógio de pulso - para você ir buscar a Aspasie enquanto nós esperamos aqui.

"Ahhh..." – todos os cavaleiros e amazonas já estavam cansados de esperar. Mas, será que eles vão mesmo ao shopping?

"Ta bom!" – Aioros sai correndo como um trem bala até chegar à enfermaria, trinta segundos depois. Ele bate na porta.

"Já vou!" – Aspasie abre a porta, usava a tradicional roupa branca de todos os dias e mantinha os longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. – "Aioros? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Não há tempo pra explicar!" – ele pega a garota pela mão e vai puxando-a para dentro do aposento. Até chegarem em seu quarto que ficava do lado da enfermaria.

"Aioros? O que você?"

"Vamos! Você tem três minutos para se arrumar!"

"Pra que?"

"Nós vamos ao Shopping?"

"Por quê?"

"Eu te explico no caminho."

Bem, cerca dequatro minutos depois Aioros e Aspasie se achavam na porta do santuário, todos já estavam devidamente alojados, ou devo dizer, amontoados em seus respectivos carros.

No primeiro carro foi Saga dirigindo, Kanon no banco do passageiro e atrás Alex, Yume e Kassumi, respectivamente.

No segundo carro foi Shura dirigindo – para a infelicidade de Máscara da morte – Marcella no banco do passageiro da frente e atrás Máscara, Elena e Amy.

No terceiro eles foram um pouco mais apertados, pois foi Shaka dirigindo, Mikage no banco do passageiro da frente e atrás Nana, Mu, Luna e Shiryu.

No quarto foi Miro dirigindo, Yura no banco do passageiro da frente e atrás Aioria, Aioros e Aspasie.

No quinto carro (isso já ta cansando ¬¬) foi Hyoga dirigindo, Lilits no banco do passageiro da frente e atrás Ikki, Juliane e Calisto.

No sexto carro (XD) foi Camus dirigindo, Yuki no banco da frente do passageiro e atrás Aldebaran, Kiki e Teffy.

No sétimo e ÚLTIMO carro (FINALMENTE ) foi Dite dirigindo, Teella no banco do passageiro do lado e atrás Dohko, Lolly e Shion.

Então, estavam finalmente todos prontos! Todos?

"E eu?" – Shun estava sem carro para ir.

Shion saiu do carro em que estava para refletir sobre o que fazer.

"Hum...Kiki, vem aqui! Você vem no nosso carro e sede lugar para o Shun!"

Kiki pula do carro em que dividia com Deba e Teffy e foi para o carro do mestre de seu mestre.

"E onde eu fico?"

"Você vem no meu colo!" – respondeu Shion inocentemente já que considerava Kiki um menininho.

"E eu lá sou homem de ir sentado no colo de outro é!"

"UHAUHAUHAUHUAH" – todos irromperam em risadas, pois ninguém esperava que ele fosse disser uma coisa dessas.

"SILÊNCIO!" – gritou Shion irritado – "Então Kiki o que vocês sugere? Que o senhor vá no porta-malas?"

"Não! Eu quero ir no colo da Lolly!" – e já se atirou para dentro do carro e abraçou Lolly com toda força que conseguia.

Shion pegou o capuz do casaco de Kiki e falou irritado:

"O que pensa que está fazendo seu taradinho?"

"Eu quero ir com a LOLLY!" – respondeu fazendo uma carinha de choro e beicinho.

"Shion! Ele é só um garotinho!" – Lolly pegou Kiki e o segurou como se fosse um bebê que cresceu demais. – "E ele é tão fofinho!"

"É! Sou fofinho!" – respondeu colocando o rostinho na cascata de cabelos prateados de Lolly.

"Ahh!" – Shion entra no carro. – "Dite! Liga logo essa porcaria de carro antes que eu..." – abriu a janela e gritou para que todos ouvissem. – "ANTES QUE EU DESISTA DE IR!".

Não demorou muito e todos deram à partida em seus carros e a grande caravana começou sua jornada até o shopping para um dia de diversão.

E então eles chegaram ao lugar que tanto ansiavam havia algum tempo: o shopping.

"CHEGAMOS!" – disse Miro saindo do carro desesperado, pois não agüentava mais dirigir.

"Rápido! Rápido! VAMOS LOGO!" – Alex tinha pulado pra fora doautomóvel e seus olhos brilhavam intensamente por trás da máscara ao ver aquela construção gigante e cheia de luzes piscando.

"Muito bem eu tenho alguns comunicados a fazer! O primeiro é que vocês andem sempre em grupos de no mínimo três pessoas! O segundo é que a Fundação de que Saori é dona têm convênio com todas as lojas do shopping! Eu vou entregar um cartão de identificação para cada um de vocês para que possam comprar o que quiserem, mas POR FAVOR, NÃO EXAGEREM EM SEUS GASTOS! O terceiro e mais importante, se alguém perguntar por que vocês usam máscaras bastam responder que vocês fazem parte de um grupo de teatro que irá se apresentar mais tarde e para que a peça tenha mais impacto vocês não podem mostrar os rostos." – tomando fôlego – "Última coisa! Todos reunidos na praça da alimentação as 20 horas ok?"

"Ta, ta... vamos logo!" - disse Aldebaran impaciente.

Etodos saíram do estacionamento a passos largos até entrarem lá dentro.

"Nossa! Que gigante!" – disse Calisto.

"Ah! Normal!" – disse Hyoga que tinha permissão para sair do santuário quando bem entendesse. Ele olhava Lilits que mirava tudo admirada.

"Bem, vamos combinar...NADA DE SAÍREM DO SHOPPING!" – disse Shion.

"Shion! Pare de gritar, está chamando muita atenção!" – respondeu Dohko repreendedor.

De certa forma todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor pararam para olhar Shion gritar, criancinhas se agarravam firmemente à barra da saia de suas mães com medo dos gritos do mestre.

"Bem... er... hã... desculpem-me! Acho que me exaltei!" – corado – "Mais tarde nos encontramos todos para discutir se vamos embora ou não e..." – ele olha para trás a procura dos cavaleiros e amazonas, mas só encontra Dohko que não conseguiram fugir antes por um pouco de consideração a Shion.

"Eles já foram Shion!"

"Bem, então, acho que somos só eu e você!" – disse com uma nota de irritação, pois esperava que Lolly o esperasse.

"Sim! Vai ser divertido!" – Dohko estava meio desanimado, sabia que passaria uma longa tarde vendo gravatas com Shion. Apesar do grande mestre nunca usá-las, ele era fanático por gravatas.

"AHHHH CONSEGUIMOS!" – quase do outro lado do shopping uma pessoa comemorava feliz junto de mais alguns amigos. – " Me livrei do Shion e me desvencilhei do meu mestre Saga!"

"Então, vamos fazer compras?" – era Kanon que falava.

O primeiro grupo era formado por Kanon, Alex, Aioros, Teffy, Shiryu e Amy.

"Vamos andando!" – respondeu Aioros. Depois de cinco passos eles tiveram que parar novamente.

"Ahhh! Que blusa linda!" – Teffy apontava para uma loja de roupas de grife muito grande e muito bonita.

"Eu gostei daquela azul ali!" – diz Alex.

"Nossa! Mas, o arremate dela é muito mal feito!" – respondeu Amy.

Shiryu, Kanon e Aioros que estavam muito mais lá na frente se entreolharam. Que diabos era 'remate'?

"Meninas! Vamos logo!" – chamou Shiryu impaciente.

"Nem pensar! Eu quero ver!" – Teffy entrou na loja seguida pelas amigas.

"Eu tenho a impressão de que essas garotas vão querer ver TODAS as lojas de roupa do shopping!" – respondeu Kanon.

"Vamos até lá! Você vai ver é fogo de palha, elas vão olhar, vão se desapontar e sair de lá correndo!" - disse Aioros confiante.

Eles foram até a porta da loja e até se arriscaram a entrar e logo uma vendedora risonha veio atendê-los. Caminhou até Aioros.

"Bom dia senhor! O que deseja?"

"Nada não! Estamos com elas!" – respondeu apontando para as garotas que já tinham sido atendidas e cada uma levava para um provador umas cinco blusas e três calças e a vendedora ainda ia no estoque buscar mais coisa.

"O.O Isso não vai dar certo!"-disse Shiryu.

Kanon foi até o provador de Amy e bateu na porta.

"Olha aqui! Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando vocês olharem o estoque da loja!"

"Ah Kanon, não estressa e pega aquela blusa verde que está em cima do balcão."

"Hã? Ah! Ta bom!" – Kanon foi até o balcão e passou a roupa para Amy por cima do provador.

"Mas, vê se não demoram! TÁ BOM?" – batendo na porta dos provadores das três.

"TÁ!" – falaram em coro.

Kanon foi até o sofá que ficava perto da entrada da loja e se sentou no meio de Aioros e Shiryu.

"Elas não vão demorar!" – respondeu.

"Assim espero!" – respondeu Aioros um pouco amedrontado, pois a gerente da loja não tirava os olhos dele. Olhava-o com cara de fome (XD)

"Elas não vão demorar!" – disse Shiryu.

**Meia hora depois...**

Os três acabarm pordormir no sofá. Shiryu e Aioros acabaram se recostando em Kanon que estava no meio e tinha colocado a cabeça para trás e cochilado. Shiryu estava quase babando no ombro do cavaleiro de gêmeos e Aioros roncava baixinho.

"Eles não parecem três anjinhos?" – perguntou Teffy olhando para os três que pareciam muito calminhos e meigos apesar de tudo.

"Sim!" – respondeu Alex segurando umas três sacolas.

"Alguém pode acordá-los?" – pediu Amy segurando duas sacolas em cada mão.

"Ow Kanon, acorda vai!" – Alex deu um chute leve em Kanon que não acordou e ficou murmurando palavras meio desconexas.

"Kas...Kassu...mi"

"Que foi que ele disse?" – perguntou Amy que não tinha conseguido ouvir direito por causa de uma música muito alto que estava tocando na loja.

"Não tenho certeza!" – respondeu Teffy.

Alex por outro lado abriu um sorriso enorme por trás da máscara, pois sabia o que aquilo significava.

"ACORDA LOGO AIOROS!" – Teffy deu um empurrão em Aioros e por conseqüência um efeito dominó, Aioros caiu em cima de Kanon que caiu em cima de Shiryu que caiu no chão.

"AHHHH! QUE ACONTECEU?" – Shiryu se levantou de um salto e olhou ao redor.

Kanon se levantou e empurrou Aioros.

"Hei que negócio é esse de tentar se aproveitar de mim enquanto estou dormindo?"

"Que? Eu não fiz isso!"

"VAMOS EMBORA TITIO KANON!" – Alex foi até Kanon e começou a empurrar ele pra porta da loja.

"NÃO! ANTES EU VOU DAR UM SOCO NESSE... NESSE...".

"Hey Tio Kanon, é melhor você se controlar! Senão eu vou contar pra Kassumi que você tem sonhos depravados com ela!"

"QUE? - corando violentamente -SABE DE UMA COISA? O SAGA É MUITO MOLE COM VOCÊ! ELE DEVIA TE DAR UNS TABEFES!" – respondeu nervoso.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervoso!" – cara de menininha sapeca.

"Onde vamos agora?" – perguntou Teffy aparecendo atrás dos dois.

"Que tal uma loja de instrumentos musicais? Eu queria comprar um LP!" – Aioros estava muito entusiasmado com a idéia.

"LP Oo" – repetiu completamente abismada.

"Hahahaha, to brincando!" – Aioros abraçou a discípula. – "Eu sei que estive morto por uns tempos e Atena me ressuscitou, mas eu sei que o tempo dos LPs já se foi faz um tempinho."

"Que bom mestre! Eu estava ficando preocupada, pois a sua cabeça nunca foi muito boa!"

"Certo, vamos! Mas, eu me nego a ver roupas!" – respondeu Shiryu bravo.

"Shiryu! Leva pra mim!" – Amy pegou as sacolas e jogou em cima de Shiryu.

"Ei! Eu não sou seu empregado!" – respondeu indignado.

"Por favor, Shi!" – Amy com jeito de menininha pidonha.

"Ahhh Droga! Não faz essa cara pra mim! Ta bom! Eu levo!"

"Oba!" – Alex e Teffy jogam suas sacolas em cima de Shiryu que fica sobrecarregado.

"SUAS ABUSADAS!" Ò.Ó

"Eu me sinto tão bem! Tão leve!" – Amy deu alguns passos para frente, deu um giro nas pontas dos pés colocando os braços no alto da cabeça e depois um gracioso pulinho duplo, parando na frente de todos com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Nossa, eu não sabia que o treinamento do Aioria consistia nesse tipo de coisa!" – falou Aioros pasmo.

"É! Seu irmão ta mudando de time!" – disse Kanon dando uma palmadinha amigável nas costas do outro.

"É! Pode ser e...O QUE?"

"O Aioria não me ensinou nada disso! Eu tomava aulas de balé na Itália! Sou bailarina!"

"Que bonitinha! FAZ ALGO DE ÚTIL NA VIDA!" – disse Kanon olhando para Alex bravo.

"Eu também faço coisas úteis!" – respondeu a amazona de gêmeosirritadapela insinuação.

"Hunf!"

"Pelo menos as discípulas parecem ter mais talento que seus mestres!" – comentou Shiryu inocente.

"O que está insinuando?" – perguntou Aioros bravo.

"AH! CALEM A BOCA!" – gritou Teffy se estressando.

"Sim senhora! O.O" – responderam ao mesmo tempo e se encolhendo.

"Vamos ver mais lojas!" – falou a garota.

"Certo! Mas, não vamos ver roupas!" – comentou Kanon.

"Não vamos ver roupas agora. Vamos ver sapatos!" – Alex saiu correndo para frente de uma bonita loja de calçados e foi seguida de perto por Teffy e Amy que conversavam animadamente sobre os modelos expostos na vitrine. Não demoraram a entrar.

"Teremos uma longa tarde!" – disse Kanon entre suspiros.

"Só!" – responderam Aioros e Shiryu ao mesmo tempo.

Algum tempo depois elas saíram daquele local e seguiram para um outro lugar, um lugar altamente embaraçoso para levar aqueles três homensque estavam preparados para qualquer piadinha infantil.

"Vamos naquela loja ali!" – disse Amy apontando discretamente para a entrada de uma loja.

"Qual?" – perguntou Shiryu tentando saber qual das próximas lojas eles iriam ter que visitar.

"Aquela lá!" – Teffy falando muito baixo. - "Mas, vocês não precisam vir se não quiserem!"

"Jura?" – Aioros foi até um banco no centro do corredor e se espreguiçou.

"Sim!" – respondeu. – "Então vamos?"

"Vamos!" – responderam Amy e Alex em uníssono.

"Hum... onde será que elas vão?" – Kanon olhava desconfiado para as três.

"Não sei e não quero saber!" – Shiryu joga as sacolas das garotas no chão e se senta ao lado de Aioros.

"Vamos descobrir!" – pega o braço dos dois e sai arrastando.

"Calma Kanon! Ai, mais devagar... KANON!"

Eles chegam à entrada de uma grande loja muito bonita quando finalmente se dão conta de onde estavam.

"Isso é uma loja de..." – começou Shiryu.

"... de lingerie?" – completou o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Kanon abriu um grande sorriso e já foi entrando na loja a procura das garotas.

"Meninas!" – ele foi até elas e abraçou as três por trás de uma vez como se fossem ursinhos de pelúcia. – "Como estão?"

"Kanon?" – Alex estava vermelha.

"Resolvemos vir ajudar vocês a escolherem as roupas!" – falou alegremente.

"Jura?" – Amy perguntou corando levemente.

Uma vendedora veio trazendo algumas peças de roupa intíma que elas tinham pedido.

"Nossa! O que temos aqui?"- Kanon pega um sutiã preto. – "Hum... AIOROS! SHIRYU! VENHAM AQUI!"

Os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam, mas foram atrás dele.

"Qual das três vocês acham que usaria esse sutiã?"

"KANON!" – falaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum... Teffy?" – arriscou um palpite o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

"Parem com isso sim!" – respondeu a amazona de sagitário irritada.

"Ah senhorita, por que não pede para o seu namorado ajuda-la a escolher a lingerie?" – uma balconista intrometida entrou na conversa.

"Como?" – Teffy ficou vermelha feito um tomate.

"Olha senhor!" – a recepcionista pega Aioros pelo braço e leva mais próximo do balcão. – "O senhor gosta mais de uma lingerie de rendinha? Ou algo mais recatado?"

"Desculpe, está havendo um engano!"

"Ah! Entendi... que tal uma meia de liga hein?" – ela da uma piscadela safada para o cavaleiro.

"Senhorita, eu não namoro ela!" – aponta para Teffy.

"Hei, mas trás a meia de liga vermelha! Amy, você pode fazer uma surpresinha para o Máscara!" – falou Shiryu ingenuamente.

PAFT! Amy deu um tapa na cara do dragão fazendo-o quase cair de costas.

"O que foi que eu falei de errado?"

"Adivinha! ¬¬"

"HAHAHAHA! RAPAZES, VOCÊS SÃO HILÁRIOS!" – falou Kanon dando tapinhas nas costas dos dois.

"Bem, algum dos senhores querem ver alguma coisa? Cueca ou..."

"NÃO!" - falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah sim!" – falou Alex – " Que tal ver algumas coisas pra vocês? Cueca?Ou quem sabe um samba canção de elefantinho!"

"Eu...eu..." – Kanon encarou Alex sem saber o que dizer. – "Eu vou-me embora!" – sai da loja arrastando os pés com Aioros e Shiryu em seus calcanhares.

"Gente estressada que não sabe brincar né!" – falou Amy.

"É!" – concluíram as duas.

* * *

Segundo grupo: Saga, Juliane, Aioria, Nana, Máscara da morte, Miro e Yura.

"Vamos logo! Vamos logo!" – Saga andava na frente de todos passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Na confusão acabou se perdendo de Alex e Yume e ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso. Queria estar perto de uma das duas no momento.

"Saga! Sem pressa!" – respondeu Miro que ia atrás conversando animadamente com Juliane e Nana. – "Afinal, nós estamos aqui para nos divertir! Certo garotas?" – Miro enlaçou o braço das duas e ficou entre elas.

"Certíssimo Miro! Certíssimo!" – respondeu Juliane fazendo festinha nos cabelos do escorpionino.

"Mas, que menina séria!" – disse Miro olhando pra cara de Nana que dava risada dele.- "Sabe o que isso significa?"

"O que?" – perguntou Nana achando graça.

"Que você precisa de um abraço em grupo! JULIANE VAMOS LÁ! ABRAÇO EM GRUPO!" – Miro e Juliane abraçaram Nana que sentiu o rosto corar.

"Olha Miro, ela ta emocionada! Ta até vermelha!"

"Eu to com falta de ar, isso sim! Arf, arf"

"Ops, desculpe Nana!" – disse Miro dando risada e largando a garota.

"VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE PALHAÇADA? A PEQUENA ALEX ESTÁ SOZINHA NO MUNDO! SEM MIM! ESTÁ SOZINHA ANDANDO COM O MEU IRMÃO LESADO KANON! OH MEU ZEUS!" – Saga segura os cabelos numa atitude de total desespero.

"Todos loucos! Todos loucos!" – concluiu Aioria – "Não acha Yura? Yura?" – Aioria olha para trás e vê Máscara da morte e Yura olhando paraa vitrine de umaloja de roupas.

"Sério Máscara, você vai ficar legal com essa blusa!" – Yura apontavapara um dos modelitos expostos.

"Não sei não! Acho que não tem nada a ver!" – disse passando uma das mãos pela nuca demonstrando que estava relevando a possibilidade.

"Vamos logo!" – Yura o empurrou para dentro da loja.

Aioria ficou do lado de fora observando a cena eatravés da vitrine pode ver Yura conversando com uma vendedora para que ela trouxesse algumas peças de roupa e logo depois Máscara entrando no provador para experimentá-las.

O leonino estava surpreso, os lábios entreabertos, sentia como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivessem subido para a cabeça. Depois de tudo que eu fiz por ele! - pensou -Depois de ajudá-lo com as lutas! Até mesmo quando ele tinha brigado com Camus no santuário eu o ajudei a se recuperar. Primeiro Amy e agora Yura? Ele ia pagar! Máscara tinha que morrer!

"Aioria!" – Nana foi até onde o amigo estava e colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro. – "Está tudo bem?"

"Está!" – respondeu secamente.

Nana começou a ver para onde Aioria olhava completamente irritado e viu Yura ajudando Máscara.

"Hum... acho que você também ficaria bem com alguma daquelas peças de roupa!"

"Claro! O que?" – Aioria finalmente desviou o olhar para encarar a garota que estava ao seu lado sorrindo.

"Vamos!" – ela segurou o braço direito dele com as duas mãos e começou a andar para trás e a puxá-lo. – "Eu vi uma jaqueta preta na vitrine e acho que você ficaria muito bem com ela! Vamos lá ver se você gosta!"

Aioria não fez objeção, estava achando graça no gesto da garota, pois sempre conversaram, mas ela nunca tinha agido de forma tão íntima. Provavelmente percebera para onde estava olhando e resolveu ajudá-lo.

Quando entraram Nana e Aioria começaram a olhar as roupas que estavam no cabide e um tempo depois eles pediram algumas mudas de roupas para Aioria experimentar.

"Vai lá! Eu espero aqui!" – disse Nana.

Nesse momento três figuras aparecem na porta.

"Vocês vão demorar muito?" – perguntou Miro – "Eu quero chegar logo na loja de instrumentos musicais"

"Não! É rápido!" – respondeu a garota jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

"SAGA! PARA COM ISSO! A ALEX JÁ É GRANDE!" – Juliane repreendeu o cavaleiro de gêmeos que pela milésima vez na última hora tinha reclamado por ter perdido Alex e Yura de vista.

"É que eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido!" – disse fazendo beicinho, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e chutando uma pedra imaginária.

"Ai que meigo isso! Mas, eu também to longe do Ikki e não to fazendo escândalo!" - Juliane pensou um pouco no que tinha dito e corou. Apesar de tudo sentia falta do namorado.

"Você não quer comparar a pequena Alex com o Ikki quer?" – falou em tom de deboche.

"O que está insinuando?" – perguntou Juliane perigosamente.

"EU? Absolutamente nada!"

"O que você têm contra o Ikki?"

"Já disse que nada!"

"Pois parece que tem!"

"Eu só acho que ele e a minha Alex não tem nem comparação!"

"Olha aqui! Você tem bronca do Ikki só por que ele ganhou de você na batalha das doze casas! Ele me contou!"

Saga passou a ficar roxo de raiva, isso sem dúvida foi um dos episódios de sua vida que ele gostaria de esquecer.

"O seu namoradinho só ganhou de mim porque eu estava em um confronto entre meu lado mal e o meu lado bom e eu não pude me dedicar inteiramente a luta!"

"Duvido muito!" – respondeu desdenhosa.

"Está insinuando que eu sou um incompetente que não dou conta de meus inimigos?"

"Hum... é!" – respondeu se virando de frente para ele e colocando as mãos na cintura.A garotaconsiderava muito o cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas não permitiria que ninguém falasse nada de Ikki.Saga se virou para encará-la com os olhos faiscando.

"Vocês não vão brigar agora vão?" – perguntou Miro se colocando no meio dos dois. – "Vamos! Nada de brigas! É hora de se divertir..."

"NÃO SE META MIRO!" – Saga o empurrou de modo que ele quase caiu de costas no chão se não fosse por Nana que segurou o cavaleiro impedindo que ele se machucasse mais. Em compensação ambos caíram.

"SAGA! SEU ANIMAL!" – gritou Miro com raiva, pois suas intenções foram as melhores possíveis. Ele se levantou– "Você está bem?"

"To sim! To dolorida!" – respondia Nana massageando as costas.

"Vem! Eu te ajudo!" – Miro estende as duas mãos para a garota que estava sentada e não demorou a aceitar a gentileza.

Aioria saiu do provador vestindo uma bonitajaqueta preta e foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

"Vocês dois estão bem?" – perguntou.

"Não!" – responderam Nana e Miro em coro.

"Só pra saber u.u" – disse o leonino. – "E você Nana? Bem? " – ele colocou as duas mãos no ombro da garota com ar de preocupação.

"Mais ou menos...aiai"

Máscara e Yura estavam indo se juntar ao grupo. O cânceriano tinha se interessado por algumas peças de roupa e por isso trazia duas sacolas a tira colo. Quando viu Aioria junto da irmã sentiu como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivessem subido para a cabeça. Depois de tudo que eu fiz por ele! - pensou- Depois de ajudá-lo com as lutas! Primeiro Amy e agora Nana? Ele ia pagar! Aioria tinha que morrer! (ui! Gente violenta! o.o)

"Os senhores desejam mais alguma coisa?" – perguntou para Aioria uma das atendentes com um sorriso ensaiado.

"Não! Obrigado! Eu vou levar essas peças de roupa aqui!" – ele voltou para o provador, se trocou e entregou as roupas para que ela as embrulha-se.

"Ótima escolha!" – disse Nana feliz observando o amigo e vendo a atendente fazer os pacotes.

"É! Acho que sim!" – ele pegou as sacolas e colocou uma das mãos nos ombros de Nana. – "Vamos?"

"Sim!"- respondeu simpática. – "Quer ajuda com as sacolas?"

"Não! Obrigado!"

Aioria virou um pouco para trás e pode notar o olhar de contrariada que Yura fez quando ele colocou sua mão no ombro de Nana e falou amigavelmente com a loira. Ele sorriu feliz e aproveitou para dar o braço paraNana quando chegaram à porta da loja.

Saga e Juliane não tinham parado de brigar, apenas foram até o lado de fora da loja.

"Você é muito chata sabia?

"Eu odeio infantilidades! Achei que fosse mais ponderado Saga de Gêmeos!" - disse rispida.

"É BOM VOCÊ PARAR COM ISSO!"

"NÃO APONTE ESSE DEDO PRA MINHA CARA! EU ODEIO ISSO!" - retrucou a garota.

"FIQUEM QUIETOS POR FAVOR!" – disse Máscara já irritado com o ataque de infantilidade dos dois.

"A CULPA É TODA DELA!"- disse Saga apontando o dedo indicador para Juliane.

"Pois eu digo que a culpa é ÚNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE DELE!"- imitando o gesto de Saga.

"Meu Zeus daí-me forças!" - Miro enfiou o rosto nas mãos fazendo pose de desesperado. – "Vamos Juliane! Vamos!" – Miro foi até ela e começou a empurrá-la fazendo com que ela andasse para frente.

"Eu ainda não terminei de brigar com esse... esse... bobo!"

"Certo Juli! Tudo bem!"

"Vamos lá Saga, temos que fazer muitas compras e você ainda não comprou nada pra você!" – Yura foi até ele e começou a puxá-lo pelo braço.

"Hunf, não quero fazer compras!" – respondeu emburrado.

"QUER SIM! Ò.Ó"

"Ta bom! Eu quero fazer compras O.O"

"Assim está melhor :)"

E eles seguiram seu caminho rumo a outras lojas e confusões.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse foi a primeira parte do dia do shopping. Eu tive a intenção de fazer um capítulo único, mas ficou excessivamente grande, por isso será dividido em duas partes. Logo, se você não apareceu nesse capítulo aparecerá no próximo, eu investi tempo da minha juventude o suficiente para que todos ficassem contentes, pelo menos, com esses dois capítulos!

Eu fiquei muito envergonhada pelas cenas de Ikki e Juliane, mas achei que eles tinham que evoluir no relacionamento e eu não criei aquela coisa de 'nível de relação'atoa. Parauma iniciante em cenas desse tipo eu achei que ficou bom, mas para quem esperava cenas de tirar o fôlego, desculpem-me, mas eu sou tímida!

Eu gostaria também de desculpar-me pela demora do capítulo, mas com a conclusão do último ano letivo e a minha falta de inspiração só ficou pronto hoje.

O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, só falta algumas cenas de conclusão. Eu resolvi que vou postá-lo no dia nove defevereirose não houver nenhum imprevisto.

Por que nesse dia? Pois é o dia do aniversário de um ano da fic, apesar que não considero isso uma glória!

Então, depois de um ano de fic e 15 capítulos(os mais longos que eu já escrevi na vida!) eu gostaria de comunicar-lhes uma decisão.

**Optei por uma recontagem!**

O que eu quero dizer é que gostaria que todas as namoradas e discípulas dessem o ar de sua graça e confirmassem que continuam acompanhando a fic (ou quenão estão acompanhando).Por que eu acho que têm gente que desistiu!

Antes que alguém diga que faço isso pelas rewiens estão redondamente enganados!

_Só quero ter um controle de quem ainda continua acompanhando._

Por isso peço que entrem em contato comigo ou pelas rewien ou por e-mail dizendo se continuam na fic ou não. As vezes as pessoas mudam de opinião com relação as inscrições( eu sou o exemplo vivo disso), mas para não chatear a autora não se expõem! Então, eu pergunto amigavelmente:

Alguém desistiu?

Meu e-mail para contato: pisces(anderline)luna(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Se puderem quando deixarem as rewiens estejam logado para facilitar a vida da autora quando for respondê-los. E quem não têm conta no FF deixe o e-mail para resposta.

Desculpem-me, mas não responderei as rewien do capítulo passado.

Beijos


	16. Cantadas, loucuras e compras! parte 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence,pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo pertence a Pipe**

_Entre parênteses têm alguns comentários indiscretos da autora _

_-----Passagens marcadas assim retratam acontecimentos paralelos----_

Boa Leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

Terceirogrupo: Shaka, Kassumi, Mikage, Afrodite, Ikki, Lolly, Hyoga e Lilits. 

"E então? Como é que eu fiquei?" – Lolly saiu do provador super arrumadinha e feliz olhando para a vendedora que lhe trouxe as vestimentas.

"Ficou bonita! Mas, eu fiquei mais!" – respondeu Mikage saindo do provador do lado e fazendo pose.

"Hunf, não acho!" – retrucou a garota colocando uma mão na cintura e outra no cabelo.

"Que tal perguntar para um juiz imparcial?" – Mikage lançou um olhar desafiador para a colega.

"Ohoho, vai ser divertido! Mas, não levemos isso _TÃO_ a sério!"

"Pois é..."

As duas começaram a andar pela loja e encontraram Shaka sentado no banco de espera contando as 108 contas de seu rosário.

"Noventa, noventa e um, noventa e dois, noventa e três..."

"_SHAKA! QUEM ESTÁ MAIS BONITA? ELA OU EU_?" – Lolly e Mikage jaziam na frente do cavaleiro de virgem olhando para ele com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Como?"

"É simples Shaka! Queremos saber quem ficou melhor com as roupas novas!"

O loiro ficou olhando para as duas sem saber o que dizer. Sem dúvida deveria haver uma solução para aquela situação, uma solução justa, uma resposta digna do cavaleiro de virgem.

"As duas ficaram bonitas!" – mais democrático que isso ele resolveu que não existia.

"Não! Você tem que dizer quem ficou _MAIS_!" – respondeu Mikage.

"Isso ai!" - incentivou Lolly brincalhona.

"Não tem como escolher e..." - Shaka, obviamente, adoraria dar todos os créditospara Mikage, pensando em como a garota ficaria feliz e que provavelmente seria contemplado com a alegria de um sentir os lábios macios da garotatocarem a pele de seu rosto numa atitude deprofundo agradecimento. Contudo, isso magoaria Lolly e longe dele colocar seus interesses pessoais mesmo numa decisão tão boba como aquela.

"Shaka!" – Mikage estava com os olhos brilhando intensamente e isso fez com que o rosto dele começasse a ficar vermelho e uma onda de calor intenso se apoderasse do seu corpo de 1,80 m.

"Eu não posso escolher !"- disse abaixando a cabeça e encarando os pés.

"_SHAKA_!" – Mikage o olhou ofendida.

"Vamos perguntar para outra pessoa!" – Lolly pegou Mikage pelo punho e saiu puxando-a até chegarem perto de Hyoga, Ikki e Lilits.

"Hyoga!" - chamou Mikage.

"Não!"

"Mas, eu ainda não disse nada!"

"De qualquer jeito a resposta é não!"

"Ó.Ò"

"Dite, quem é a pessoa mais linda dessa loja?" – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo ao cavaleiro de peixes que se aproximava do grupo.

"Que pergunta boba! É claro que sou eu!" – respondeu estufando o peito e jogando a cascata de cabelos azuis claro para trás. – "Não concordam senhoritas?" – perguntou lançando um olhar 43 para as recepcionistas da loja que o olhavam atentamente e enrubesceram quando ele falou com elas.

"Dite, você é muito metido!" – respondeu Lilits que analisava a cena calada.

"Sou não!" – retrucou – "Eu só falo a verdade!"

"Espera só a Teella saber disso!" – disse a garota dando um sorrisinho triunfante por de trás da máscara.

"Você é malvadinha e geniosa! Mas, eu gosto de você!" – Dite foi até a garota e deu-lhe um abraço amigável. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo, mas nunca foram de conversar muito deixando Lilits um pouco encabulada e 'dura' quandoo cavaleiro de peixesa abraçou. Por outro lado, viu a cara de descontente de Hyoga então deu um sorriso maroto e abraçou Dite com força.

"Também gosto de você Dite!" – sorri alegremente.

"Não precisa ser hipócrita!"

"Não estou sendo!"

"Sei!" – revirando os olhinhos azuis-piscina.

"Vamos embora?" – perguntaram Mikage e Lolly num tom de voz, um tanto quanto, descontente. Já tinham terminado de se arrumar e estavam prontas para irem a outra loja fazer mais compras.

"Será que nós não poderíamos ir a alguma loja que não fosse de roupa?" – perguntou Ikki emburrado.

"Eu adoraria saber por que você está de mal-humor desde que saímos do santuário!" – comentou Hyoga.

"Não interessa!" – ríspido Ikki logo tentou desviar o assunto.

"Ohohoh ele está bravinho!" – disse o loiro com os olhos semi-cerrados.

"_NÃO ME IRRITE_!" – respondeu ferinamente o cavaleiro de fênix.

"Er...eu posso fazer uma pergunta?" – uma das recepcionista da loja olhou para as garotas fazendo com que todosa olhassem– "Por que vocês usam essas máscaras?"

Pronto! Agora sim todos começaram a suar frio! O que era mesmo que o Shion tinha dito antes de entrarem no shopping? Lolly e Mikage deixaram as sacolas caírem de suas mãos, Afrodite soltou Lilits e a amazona de lebre ficou sem reação, Ikki e Hyoga emudeceram quase que instantaneamente.

"É por que... por que..." – Lilits tentou começar, mas não se lembrava das palavras do mestre do santuário.

"Bem, somos os guerreiros de Atena e lutamos pela paz e justiça na terra. Mas, as amazonas não podem mostrar o rosto por isso usamos essas máscaras." – Kassumi tinha acabado de sair de um provador e respondia a pergunta.

Todos ficaram estáticos e seguraram a respiração ao mesmo tempo. E agora?

"Muito engraçado senhorita! _UHAHUAUHAU_" – a recepcionista passou a rir escandalosada resposta TOTALMENTE absurda e sem nexo.

"Ohohoho... não resisti à piada! Desculpe!"- disse Kassumi com a melhor expressão hipócrita que conseguiu.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem!" – respondeu sorridente. – "E ai? Ficaram boas as roupas?"

"Sim! Vou levá-las!" - Kassumi entrega as roupas para que a senhora as embrulhasse e acompanhou-a até o caixa para pagar pelos produtos.

_**Quando saíram da loja...**_

"_VOCÊ É MALUCA OU O QUE_?" – Shaka que raramente se exaltava segurou a garota pelos ombros e a sacudia.

"Shaka, pensa comigo, é absurdo demais pensar que nós somos defensores de Atena. Foi até engraçado!" - respondeu Kassumi tentando desvencilhar-se do loiro.

"_NÃO FOI ENGRAÇADO_!" - respondeu furioso e soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"Foi sim!" – respondeu Lolly – "Principalmente a sua cara! Eu achei que você fosse enfartar! Uma carinha tão parecida com a do Shion com raiva!"

"Ahhhh! Eu desisto!" –respondeu extremamenteirritado.

"Vamos comer um doce?" – perguntou Lilits desviando o assunto para tentar apasiguar a situação.

"Que doce?" – Hyoga a olhou, tentando dar corda para que a conversa continuasse.

"Qualquer um! Pudim, bombom, brigadeiro..."

"_BRIGADEIRO? ONDE? ONDE_?" - Lolly começa a pular de um lado para o outro.

"Oh não!"- falou Hyoga de forma quase imperceptível. Havia se esquecido completamente de que a amiga era uma chocólatra maluca por qualquer coisa que contesse cacau e um alto teor de açucar.

"E o que estamos esperando?" – Lolly sai correndo feito uma criancinha que acabou de ver o sorveteiro.

"Mas, depois eu quero visitar a loja de sapatos!" – reclamou Lilits batendo os pés.

"Ok! Vamos!" – Ikki a pegou pelo punho e foi puxando-a para que ela andasse mais rápido e eles evitassem mais perdas de tempo desnecessárias.

* * *

Quarto grupo: Luna, Yuki, Teella, Kiki, Mu, Camus e Marcella. 

"Vocês vão demorar _MUITO_?" – Camus gritava do lado de fora da loja de roupas de gala.

"_CAMUS! DEIXA DE SER CHATO_!" – respondeu uma voz feminina. – "Pare de nos apressar!".

"Por que elas têm que demorar tanto?" – perguntou Camus alisando os cabelos,puxando a franja para trás e fazendo-a cair displicentemente sobre a testa novamente.

"É fase! É Fase!" – respondeu Mu que também estava do lado de fora fazendo compania ao cavaleiro de aquário.- "_NÓS VAMOS ESPERAR ALI NO BANCO_!" – gritou o cavaleiro de Áriespara o interior da loja.

"_TUDO BEM, MAS NÃO FUJAM_!"- falaram em coro todas as quatro garotas.

Os dois cavaleiros foram até um bonito sofá branco que ficava situado no meio do corredor e servia para consumidores exaustos repousarem depois de um longo passeio pelo templo de incentivo ao capitalismo.

"Você está se divertindo?" – perguntou Camus secamente, já que nunca tinha tido muito intimidade com otibetano apesar de se conhecerem a tanto tempo.

"Claro! Elas saem de uma loja e entram em outra!" – respondeu irônico. – "Apesar disso, eu me divirto com elas! São legais!".

"São sim! Mas, não vamos falar isso para elas!" – disse Camus se recostando no banco e olhando para o teto.

"Vocês nos acham legais?"

"_AHHH! TEELLA_!"- Camus, depois do susto inicial,virou a cabeça e deu de cara com a garota de cabelos rosas o encarando-o.

"Eles falaram que somos legais! Camus, não precisa esconder!"- a francesa sorria por detrás da máscara.

"Eu não disse isso!"

"Disse sim! Assuma Camus! Você reclama, mas você se diverte com a gente!" – respondeu Marcella aparecendo ao seu lado.

"O Mu também disse!_ HAHAHAHA_!" – Completou Luna deixando-os encabulados.

"Vocês são muito insistentes! ¬¬" - disse Mu corando.

"Vamos parar com essa discussão infantil?" – Yuki apareceu carregando algumas sacolas e lançou um olhar irritado para elas. Quem elaspensam que sãopara ficar rodeando Mu daquela forma?

"Uiuiui, ela ta bravinha!" – disse a amazona de peixes provocando.

"Continue brincando Luna... continue..." – respondeu em tom de risada.

"Que tal irmos em frente?" – chamou Camus que já saiu andando.

"_CAMUS! ESPERA_!" – Chamou Marcella.

"O Camus está nos ignorando! _CAMUS! CAMUS_!"- Luna começou a gritar a plenos pulmões. Definitivamente, quando ela resolvia que ia ser inconveniente, ela ia ser inconveniente. Principalmente por que nessas horas seu passatempo favorito era irritar alguém.

"_PARE DE NOS IGNORAR! CAMUUUSS_!" – ela passou a pular no meio do corredor.

"NÃO ADIANTA! EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR AI!" – respondeu o francês gritando, se virou para ver onde eles estavam e continuou a andar de costas.

"_CAMUS_!"- dessa vez a voz estava muito perto e vinha de trás dele. Ele se virou e deu de cara com um rosto conhecido.

"Gabriela?" - a voz saiu fraca e as pernas amoleceram, não esperava que seria possível encontrá-la novamente naquela cidade tão grande. Seria um sinal dos deuses?

"Que mundo pequeno não é?" – a garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos penetrantes o encarou e sorria alegremente.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Compras!" – disse simples e mostrando algumas sacolas.

"Ah!" – disse sem-graça o cavaleiro de Aquário, tentando vasculhar em sua cabeça um assunto muito interessante e que rendesse uma longa conversa.

"_EU FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO ME IGNORAR_!" – Luna aparece correndo e dá um tapinha leve nas costas de Camus. – "Por que você fez isso e..." – elase calaquando vê Gabriela e olha para o semblante do cavaleiro de Aquário que estava com uma expressão de 'você vai ver só uma coisa!'.

"Ahh desculpa! Eu não queria atrapalhar e..."

"Imagine! Não está atrapalhando nada!" – Gabriela emudeceu e olhou para Luna com curiosidade. – "Você é parente dele? Irmã? Namorada?" – a voz dela ganhou um tom sério quase instantaneamente.

"Eu? _HAHAHA_, não! Nem uma coisa nem outra! Sou apenas uma amiga chata! Mas, depois dessa, acho que serei uma amiga morta!" – disse tentando animar a situação.

"O que vocês estão fazendo parados ai?" – perguntou Mu que apareceu atrás deles seguidos pelas outras garotas mais o pequeno Kiki.

"Estou conhecendo uma amiga do Camus!"- respondeua amazona de peixesdando risada. – "Eu me chamo Luna!"

"Sou Yuki e esses são Mu e Kiki!"

"Sou Marcella!"

"E eu me chamo Teella!"

"E eu sou o Camus!" – disse o aquariano levantando a mão de uma forma infantil tentando parecer irônico e cômico ao mesmo tempo.

"_HAHAHA! CAMUS E SEU SENSO DE HUMOR INCRÍVEL_!" – falouTeella com um tom de voz debochada e irônica, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros do cavaleiro de aquário.

"E eu me chamo Gabriela!" – disse simples.

"Hei, quer vir com a gente?" – perguntou Marcella simpática.

"Han, claro!" – respondeu tímida.

"Então vamos! Quem sabe você não ajuda a gente a forçar o Camus comprar um terno!"- falou Yuki.

"_TERNO_?"- Camus deu um grito de surpresa.

"Prefere um smoking? O.o"

"É que temos uma festa!" – falou Teella – "E ele _NÃO ESTÁ_ animado!"

"Hum...tudo bem! Mas, antes nós vamos em um lugar muito importante!"

Camus começou a pensar nos lugares que a sua amiga poderia querer visitar. Provavelmente, um lugar de muita cultura, classe e charme. Seria uma livraria? Uma galeria de arte dentro do shopping?

"Qual?" – perguntou Mu curioso.

**_Algum tempo depois..._**

"A loja de brinquedo O.õ ?" – falou Camus pasmo.

"Eu tenho que achar uma coisa lá!" – respondeu entrando na loja diante dos olhares surpresos de todos.

"_BRINQUEDOS!"_ – Kiki sai correndo atrás de Gabi e começou a xeretar nas prateleiras repletas de materiais que faziam a alegria de pessoas de todas as idades.

"Então, vamos! De volta a infância!" – respondeu Yuki tentando animar os outros. – "Vamos Mu!" – pegou as mãos do cavaleiro e puxou-o.

Na lojaeles acabaram se dividindo. Era um lugar de teto baixo fazendo com que Mu e Camus tivessem que abaixar a cabeça para não batê-las no teto. Teella e Marcella passaram por Yuki e Mu que estavam de mãos dadas.

"A Yuki ta diferente..."- começou Marcella lembrando o coro daquela manhã feito para Amy e Máscara.

"Ta diferente..."- completou Marcella rindo.

Yuki ficou vermelha, viu se tinha alguém por perto ecom o auxílio de sua fraca telecinesefez com que uma pequena penca de ursinhos de pelúcia se soltassem da última prateleira e caíssem em cima das duas.

"x.x Isso foi desumando!"- disse Marcella.

"Foi!" -concordou Teellamassagenado a cabeça.

Enquanto isso,Camus encontrou Gabi sentada no chão com uma pilha de unsquarenta pingüins de pelúcia esparramados ao seu lado.

"Bem, aconteceu um acidente com a prateleira!"

"Espera! Eu te ajudo!" – Camus foi até a garota e se sentou ao seu lado.

"Eu to procurando um pingüim de pelúcia, mas não é nenhum desses!" – respondeu.

"Vamos ver se o achamos ok!" – os dois passaram a procurar juntos. Luna, que estava passando por ali, deu uma espiada nos dois e deu um sorriso maroto, então, tomou a direção oposta para não atrapalhar o casal.

"Hei Luna, a Gabi ta ai?" – Kiki a viu e foi passando pela garota tentando chegar até aquele local.

"Está! Mas, você não vai falar com ela!" – segurou Kiki pelos ombros lhe dando um abraço desajeitado. – "Ela está muito ocupada agora!"

Kiki deu uma espiadinha discreta e viu Camus e Gabriela no chão, cercados pelos pingüins de pelúcia.

"Entendi! XD" – respondeu o garoto de cabelos cor de fogo. - "Então, que tal sairmos e falar aos outros que os doisforam embora sem nosesperar?".

"Ótima idéia pequeno!" – respondeu a garota.

E foi isso que eles contaram para os outros, que Camus e Gabi tinham ido embora sem eles e para que não se preocupassem com o casal.

"Então, é a sua vez de comprar um smoking!" – respondeu Yuki com os olhos brilhando, imaginando quão bonito o seu namorado ficaria naquelas roupas de gala.

"Ah Yuki!" –respondeu reclamando.

"Eu amo homens de smoking!" – respondeu falando bem perto do ouvido do cavaleiro fazendo-o sentir um arrepio no pescoço.

"Só se você comprar um vestido vermelho decotado!" – respondeu com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

"Hum, vou pensar no seu caso!"- disse feliz.

"Definitivamente, a gente ta de vela!" – responde Teella que esperava do lado de forada lojajunto com Kiki, Luna e Marcella o casal de pombinhos se retirar do local.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"- perguntou o menino que era muito espertinho, mas ingênuo para expressões como essa.

"Depois a gente te explica lindinho!" – falou Marcella que aumentou muito sua afeição por Kiki, pois foi ele que ajudou Shura e ela a se entenderem.

"Ah! Eu sou lindinho:) " – respondeu o garoto feliz.

* * *

Quintogrupo: Deba, Shun, Aspasie, Elena, Calisto, Yume e Shura. 

"Mas, será que _NEM QUANDO EU SAIO PARA PASSEAR VOCÊS ME DÃO SOSSEGO_?" – Aspasie estava com uma gaze e mercúrio limpando o machucado que Elena tinha feito no joelho.

"A culpa não foi minha! _FOI DELE!_" – Elena deu um tapa no pescoço de Shura que estava sentado ao seu lado.

"_AI! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FOI POR QUERER_!"

"Sei ¬¬"

"Eu derrubei o refresco no chão! _A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA SE VOCÊ ESCORREGOU_!"

"Mas, por causa da sua mão mole eu cai, me esborrachei e poderia ter morrido, quebrado o pescoço, a coluna, uma perna, _UMA UNHA! QUER COISA MAIS HORRÍVEL QUE QUEBRAR UMA UNHA_?"

"Nossa, eu não estava ciente da gravidade da situação! u.u"

"_CALEM A BOCA_!" – falou Aspasie já irritada.

"Sim senhora!" – responderam juntos.

"Não sou senhora! Sou senhorita!"

"Depende, logo você vira senhora!" – falou Elena.

"É verdade! O Aioros, quem sabe, pede você em casamento!" – disse Shura.

"E ai..." – Elena começou.

"... você vira senhora!" - completou o espanhol.

"Brilhante dedução!" – respondeu Aspasie.

"_HEI, ISSO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ VAI ACEITAR_?"- Elena pula do banco e quase tem uma crise quando tenta colocar o joelho no chão.

"_É VERDADE! VAMOS ANÃZINHA! VAMOS PROCURAR O AIOROS E AVISÁ-LO_!" – falou Shura pulando do banco também.

"Sim!"

"_NÃO OUSEM FALAR UMA BESTEIRA DESSAS PARA ELE_!" – falou Aspasie corando violentamente e olhando com cara de brava para os dois.

"Corre pequena! Ela está vindo! Eu te ajudo!" – Shura ajuda Elena como se fosse uma muleta e os dois fingem sair correndo pelo shopping com medo da enfermeira, Elena periodicamente olhando para trás e gritando.

"_ELA ESTÁ VINDO! ESTÁ NOS ALCANÇANDO_!"

"Ahhh!" – Shura grita teatralmente.

"Bobocas! O.õ" – falou a garota rindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

"Não ligue para esses dois bobos! Eles adoram fazer brincadeiras!" - disse Aldebaran colocando uma mão no ombro da garota. – "_EI, VOCÊS DOIS! VOLTEM AQUI!_"

Shura e Elena voltam dando risada da cara deles.

"E então? Aonde vamos?" – Calisto apareceu seguida por Shun e Yume. Shun tinha acompanhado as duas até uma lanchonete para tomar um café e como os demais não estavam com fome, eles não os seguiram.

"Bem, acho que já compramos coisas demais!" – respondeu Shun apontando para uma pilha de umas trinta e cincosacolas e caixas que se amontoavam em um grande banco de madeira que se encontrava no centro do corredor.

"Concordo!"- falou Calisto.– "Que tal ir só mais até aquela loja?" - apontando para uma bonita loja de esquina, muito iluminada e colorida.

"Tudo bem!" – disse Aldebran sorrindo, pois faria tudo que fosse do agrado de sua amiga. Tudo para vê-la dar aquele sorriso gentil e engraçado que tanto ele gostava.

Cada um pegou suas sacolas e começaram a rumar para o local. Até que, no meio da trajetória, Yume passou as mãos pelo cabelo distraidamente e gritou soltando todas as sacolas no chão.

"_AHHHHHHHHH_!"

"_QUE FOI_?"- Perguntou Shun quase tendo um enfarte.

"_A MARGARIDA! A MARGARIDA QUE EU GANHEI DO SAGA_!" – falou desesperada. – "_ESTAVA NO MEU CABELO E AGORA NÃO ESTÁ MAIS_!"

"Acho que ela caiu!" – falou Shura inocente.

"_NÃO! EU TENHO QUE ACHAR A PRESSILHA_!" – Yume quase histérica de desespero.

"Mas, não era uma margarida?" – perguntou Elena.

"_ERA UMA PRESSILHA EM FORMA DE MARGARIDA_!"

"_CALMA YUME_!" – Falou Aldebaran sério. – "Vamos procurá-la e encontrá-la! Agora, acalme-se!"

"_NÃO POSSO ME ACALMAR! ERA O PRESENTE QUE O SAGA ME DEU! VAMOS PROCURAR! TODOS! AGORA!_" – gritou batendo os pés. Não ia suportar aquele olhar de decepção de um Saga entristezido por ela ter descuidado do pequeno apetrecho.

"Ei, e essas sacolas?" – perguntou Shura apontando para as compras.

"O Shun e a Elena cuidam delas! _VAMOS PROCURAR! POR FAVOR_!"

"Certo! Nós ficamos aqui!" – falou Shun.

Elee Elena pegaram as sacolas e sentaram em um confortável sofábranco no centro de um dos corredores principais enquanto Shura, Aldebaran, Aspasie, Calisto saiam pelos corredores à procura da presilha.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, o primeiro e o segundo grupo( Kanon, Alex, Aioros, Teffy, Shiryu, Amy, Saga, Juliane, Aioria, Nana, Máscara da morte, Miro e Yura) tinham se encontrado e com isso os piores pesadelos de Alex tinham se concretizado. Saga a tinhaachado e tentava com todas as forças de seu corpo levá-la para o paraíso infantil. 

"Vamos Alex! Vamos! Eu vi umas roupinhas da Lilica Ripilica que vai ficar linda em você!"

"_N-Ã-O_"

"_NÃO SEJA TEIMOSA_!" – ele puxava a garota pela cintura e esta permanecia se segurando no batente da enorme loja colorida. – "_VAMOS LOGO! DEPOIS ELES AINDA TE DÃO UM BALÃO DO PALHAÇO BOZO_!"

"_KANON! SOCORRO_!" – Alex gritou para o seu tio que estava no banco vendo a cena e conversando com Juliane.

"Te vira!" – falou Kanon dando de ombros.

"Muy amigo você! ¬¬" – respondeu ironicamente a garota.

"Saga! Encare a realidade! _A ALEX É UMA MULHER_!" – falou Juliane.

"Não me importo com a sua opinião! Vocês são muito moderninhos!"

"Não ligue para ele! Ele sempre quis ter uma filhinha!" – respondeu Kanon.

"Nota-se!" - disse a brasileira de forma fria.

"Que horas será que já são?" – perguntou Teffy.

"São 19 horas!" – respondeu Aioros conferindo o relógio de pulso.

"Hum... eu não vi o Shion o dia todo!" – falou Nana.

"Nem o Shion nem o Dohko!" – completou Máscara da morte que encarava Aioria irritado.

"Isso aqui ta _MUITO_ cansativo!" – falou o cavaleiro de escorpião apontando para Alex e Saga.- "Cansa só de olhar a luta desses dois!"

"_NÃO! NÃO! NÃO_!" – gritava Alex desesperada.

"Hum... eu já vi essa cena!" – disse Yura inconscientemente.

"Onde?" – perguntou Shiryu curioso.

"Uma vez eu tentei dar um banho em um gatinho e ele não queria entrar na água!"

"O.O"

"Eu vou andar um pouco!" – Miro dai de perto deles, distanciou-se do grupo e passaa caminhar.

"_VOCÊ VAI SE PERDER DA GENTE_!" – gritou Nana.

"_ANTES SÓ DO QUE MAL ACOMPANHADO POR UM BANDO DE MALUCOS_!" – disse dando risada.

"_UHHHH_" – eles começaram a vaiar Miro que nem ligou, deu de ombros e passou a caminhar com as mãos no bolso da calça.

"_UHAHUAHUAUH_... ele vai se perder!" – disse Aioria.

"Provavelmente! Esse shopping é muito grande!" – falou Amy.

"Acho melhor nós subirmos para a praça de alimentação!" – falou Juliane.

"Concordo!" – disse Shiryu.

"_SAGA! LARGA A ALEX E VAMOS PARA A PRAÇA DA ALIMENTAÇÃO_!" – falou Máscara.

"Já deu o horário?" – perguntou o cavaleiro de gêmeos mal-humorado por não ter conseguido levar a filhinha na loja de roupas infantis.

"Já!" – respondeu Aioros o empurrando, para a felicidade de Alex.

"Hum..." – Amy analisando. – "Ele desistiu rápido demais dessa vez!" – falou a garota e vendo a sacola _GIGANTE_ que o cavaleiro de gêmeos carregava.

"Tomara que eu não ganhe nenhum presente!" – disse Alex vendo a sacola. - "Vamos então?" – falou ajeitando os belos cabelos negros – "Eu aproveito e vejo se consigo beijinhos!"

"_HAHAHA! SAGA A SUA FILHINHA DEPRAVADA VAI SAIR POR AI PEDINDO BEIJINHOS!_" – disse Kanon rindo.

"É beijinho de doce! XD". – dando risada – "Seu mente poluída!"

"Alex, qual era mesmo aquela receita de beijinhos caseiros?" – perguntou Amy interessada.

"Ah! Você pega leite condensado e..."

"_VAMOS LOGO!"_ – Máscara pega o braço da garota e sai puxando violentamente como se fosse uma bonequinha de pano devido à força do cavaleiro.

"Ai ai...tá doendo! ç.ç"

E eles sobem para a praça de alimentação já que logo teriam que se encontrar com Shion.

Miro saiu andando de loja em loja, vendo os lugares que ainda não tinha passado e se divertindo, comprando alguma coisinha ali, outra aqui. Até finalmente encontra os outros dois grupos( o terceiro e o quarto que era composta por: Luna, Yuki, Teella, Kiki, o Mu, Camus, Marcella, Shaka, Kassumi, Mikage, Dite, Ikki, Lolly, Hyoga e Lilits)reunidos em uma doceria próxima à entrada principal.

"Que vida mansa hein?" – disse caminhando até eles.

"O que está fazendo andando sozinho por aqui?" - perguntou Lilits olhando-o.

"Acabei por encontrar todos os outros cavaleiros e amazonas lá em cima, mas daí ficamos parados vendo o Saga arrastando a Alex para uma loja de roupas inafntis. Típico dele."

"_HAHAHAH_! A Alex que me perdoe, mas são hilárias as cenas dela com o Saga!" – falou Luna tomando um gole de uma bebiba.

Miro finalmente se deu conta de que as amazonas estavam com uma máscara diferente, ela ocultava todo o rosto, mas deixava a amostra o queixo e a boca.

"Não sabia que Shion tinha deixado vocês usarem a máscara da hora das refeições no shopping!" – falou Miro.

"E ele quer que a gente morra de fome é? u.u" – respondeu a amazona de peixes.

De repente surge Aldebaran e Shura na porta do local, eles entram e saúdam os outros com lindas palavras:

"_TODO MUNDO LEVANTANDO CAMBADA_!" – disse Aldebaran batendo palmas.

"Como?" – Lilits foi arrancada de sua cadeira por Shura que logo em seguida mergulhou em baixo da mesa de quatro e se pôs a tatear o chão.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? O.o" – perguntou Mikage confusa.

"É simples! A Yume perdeu a margarida que o Saga deu para ela!"

"O Saga cria margaridas?" – perguntou Dite espantado. – "Mas, as minhas rosas são mais lindas!"

"Apoiado mestre!" – falou Luna batendo uma mão na mesa.

"Não! É uma presilha em forma de margarida!" – explicou o cavaleiro de touro. – "E o Saga _NÃO _sabe e nem vai saber ok?"

"Ahhh!" – Marcella dá um grito e afasta a cadeira de perto da mesa. – _"SHURA! SEU PERVERTIDO!"_

"Eu _JURO_ que eu tropecei e encostei no seu joelho Marcella! Juro querida!"

"_PRA MIM CHEGA_!" – Ikki empurra a cadeira para trás – " Eu não vou ficar aqui com esse tarado embaixo da mesa! Vai que ele resolve fazer um...um..."

"Um oral?" – perguntou Kiki. (O.O Meu Zeus, tão novinho e já sabe dessas coisas...)

"_ONDE VOCÊ APRENDEU A FALAR ESSAS COISAS FEIAS MOLEQUE?"_ – perguntou Mu de forma enérgica.

"A culpa não é minha! É da TV e dessa baixaria que ela passa!"

"Eu nunca vi nada como isso na TV"

"Então assiste a seção das três da manhã e vê se eu não tenho razão!"

"¬¬"

"Aqui não está!" – Shura sai de baixo da mesa e sacode a poeira das roupas.

"Olha, daqui a pouco o Shion quer todo mundo na praça da alimentação ta?" – disse Teella lembrando as palavras do grande mestre.

"É mesmo! Acho que já podemos ir!" – falou Lolly.

"Acho que vou ajudar a procurar também!" – falou Hyoga se levantando.

"Eu também!" – respondeu Lilits. – "Vou fazer minha boa ação do dia!"

"Se quiserem ajuda!" – Luna se levanta prontamente.

"Podem contar comigo!"- completou Miro sorrindo e encarando a amazona de peixes que sorriu de volta feliz.

"Quem sabe eu não possa ajudá-los?" – Kassumi se levantou.

"Ah! Isso é lindo!" – Lolly finge enxugar as lágrimas com um guardanapinho.

"Quer ir comigo Marcella?" – perguntou Shura sedutor.

"Não!" – respondeu emburrada pela falta de sensibilidade da parte dele por tocá-la nas pernas.

"Ta bom! ¬¬" – respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Vamos subindo para a praça de alimentação Teella?"

"Vamos sim!" – respondeu a garota sorrindo sedutoramente. Ele pousou os olhos sobre os lábios da garota, com a nova máscara, era mais fácil imaginar as feições de seu rosto. Logo, começou a pensar nas possibilidades...

"Isso! Vamos todos!" – e todos os outros cavaleiros e amazonas se levantam para acompanhá-los fazendo Afrodite amarrar a cara. Seus planos era finalmente andar sozinho com sua namorada, sua garota! Sem aquele bando de intrometidos fazendo comentários indiscretos.

E lá foram eles! Enquanto Lilits, Luna, Miro, Hyoga, Kassumi, Deba e Shura iam procurar a tal presilha os outros começaram a se deslocar para o andar superior para encontrar Shion.

Kassumi foi procurar sozinha enquanto os demais se dividiram em duplas: Hyoga e Lilits, Miro e Luna, Shura e Aldebaran.

Hyoga e Lilits decidiram pegar um elevador para acompanhar a busca nos andares superiores. O loiro apertou o botão e ficaram a esperar o elevador chegar ao andar.

"Acha que vamos encontrá-la?" – perguntou Lilits.

"Sinceramente... não!" – respondeu orusso de forma fria tentando não olhar para ela. Ele sabia que essa atitude deixava-a totalmente irritada.

"Nossa, isso que é otimismo!" – disse de forma irônica. Ela ergue uma das mãos como se desse um grito de guerra.

"Você perguntou o que eu achava e eu respondi!" – falou a encarando.

"Chegou!" – disse entrando no elevador que era grande e todo espelhado, sendo seguida por Hyoga.

----_Paralelo a esses acontecimentos_----

Kassumi estava andando perto dos telefones públicos que ficava em corredores laterais, quando deu de cara com...

"Kanon!" – ela gritou e chamou-o.

"Kassumi!" – ele foi até ela e ficaram um de frente para o outro.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estou procurando a presilha da Yume e você?"

"Eu me perdi! u.u"

"Distraído do jeito que é provavelmente iria se perder!" – falou a garota rindo.

"Acho que sim!"

----_Voltando ao elevador_----

"Você tem que parar de implicar comigo Lilits!"

"Eu implico com você?"

"Sim! Claro que implica!"

"Será que você não gosta da minha implicância?" – ela falou sedutora dando um meio sorriso e o encarando.

Hyogaa olhoudando um meio sorriso safado, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos para trás e depois se encostando em uma das paredes do elevador.

"Devo admitir que isso me fascina!" – falou enrouquecendo a voz propositalmente.

Nesse momento o elevador parou e eles quase caíram no chão, à luz piscou e a câmera de segurança acabou sendo desligada.

"Hyoga!" – Lilits caiu no chão e passou a se segurar nos cantos. O cavaleiro mergulhou e a aparou com os braços, dando um abraço desajeitado para confortá-la.

"Calma! Apenas paramos!"

"Ai, meu Zeus!" – ela olhou para cima para ver a luz que piscava e ameaçava ser desligada. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hyoga que passou a olhá-la. Ela tinha caído e estava praticamente no colo dele enquanto uma das mãos fortes do cavaleiro dava apoio para as costas à outra afagava os cabelos ruivos.

"Tenho que te contar uma coisa Lilits!"

"O que?" – perguntou esperançosa.

"Eu tenho medo de elevador!" – respondeu o loiro rindo para acalmá-la. E ela retribuiu o sorriso de forma alegre, pois sabia que ele estava tentando deixa-la tranquila.

----_Enquanto isso..._----

"O que está acontecendo Kanon?" – perguntou Kassumi se segurando nos braços dele olhando para as luzes que iluminavam aquele setor e estavam minguando e piscando.

"Acho que aconteceu algum problema! Vai faltar luz!" – respondeu o cavaleiro. – "Venha aqui!" - ele a puxou para perto de si e os dois ficaram do lado dos telefones públicos. Inconscientemente ele colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela.

"Não é lá muito seguro ficar lá com as luzes apagadas! Pode ser perigoso!" – ele olhava de um lado para o outro.

"Perigoso?" – perguntou a garota encarando-o e quando Kanon virou a cabeça, se deu conta de que estavam muito próximos fazendo-o ficar nervoso.

----_Na livraria_----

"Miro! Miro! MIRO!" – Luna gritava pelo cavaleiro já que todo lugar estava sem luz e as luzes do lado de fora da loja tinham cessado. Muitas vozes e murmúrios se instalaram, era impossível ver alguma coisa fora vultos. A garota estava sozinha vendo uns CDs em uma seção enquanto o cavaleiro de escorpião estava em outra. Ela saiu tateando os armários e acabou batendo em uma pessoa que saiu correndo por ela fazendo-a se desequilibrar e quase cair no chão. Miro apareceu atrás dela e a segurou.

"_SEU IDIOTA_!" – gritou para o vulto que correu.

"Miro é você?"

"Sim!"

"O que ta acontecendo?"

"Não sei! Black-out provavelmente!"

"Estou com medo!"

"Você tem medo de escuro é?"

"Não! Mas, não é legal ficar nessa situação."

"Devemos esperar!"

"Vem aqui!" – a garota pegou a mão do cavaleiro e foi puxando-o devagar por entre as prateleiras tentando achar um sofá um lugar para sentar e não atrapalharem a passagem!"

Ele só ficou vendo o vulto da garota e deixando-se ser levado. O que estava acontecendo? Estava confuso! Estaria gostando dela? Justamente dela? De uns tempos para cá estava deixando de pensar na garota misteriosa e prestando maior atenção na amazona.

Depois de trombar com algumas pessoas e estantes eles finalmente tinham chegado.

"Chegamos!" – falou a garota conseguindo tatear um braço de sofá e se sentando ali.

"Como será que estão os outros?" – perguntou Miro se sentando ao lado da garota.

----_Na escada rolante_----

"_AHHHH! TERRORISTAS_!" – gritou Yuki se agarrando ao tronco do namorado, o cavaleiro de Áries.

"_FIQUE QUIETA! VAI INSTAURAR O PÂNICO_!" - gritou o cavaleiro de fênix que estava no degrau abaixo e ouvindo a resposta da garota.

Todos os cavaleiros e amazonas (do terceiro e quarto grupo) estavam subindo para se encontrarem com os outros na praça de aliemntação. Quando, de repente, as luzes se apagaram e a escada rolante parou.

"_DITE_!"

"Calma Teella eu to aqui!" – falou o cavaleiro segurando a mão da namorada.

"_O QUE VAMOS FAZER_?" – perguntou Calisto lá do pé da escada.

"_TODO MUNDO SENTANDO_!" – falou Mu que tinha sido um dos primeiros a entrar na escada e estava mais perto do patamar superior.

"_MU TEM RAZÃO! SENTEM-SE NOS DEGRAUS_!" – falou Shaka autoritário e finalmente parecendo irritado.

"Sentar nesse degrau imundo?" – perguntou Marcella desaprovadora.

"_AGORA! NÃO É SEGURO IR PARA ALGUM LUGAR_!"

E todos os obedeceram, como era muita gente eles ficaram um pouco apertados.

"Teella sente-se também!" - Falou o cavaleiro de peixes que afagava os cabelos rosa da namorada.

"Não!" – ela abraçou-o com força e os dois foram os únicos que ficaram de pé.

Ikki olhou o vulto dos amantes e sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Onde estaria Juliane no meio daquela confusão toda?

----_Voltando ao elevador_----

Por algum motivo desconhecido, as luzes ainda não tinham se apagado, mas piscavam insistentemente.

Lilits se levantou, cruzou os braços e ficou arrumando as madeixas ruivas que lhe caiam na lateral do rosto, de costa para ondeHyoga estava e de frente para o espelho.

Hyoga saiu de sua posição e foi indo devagar até onde ela estava colocando uma mão no rosto da garota e a outra pousando em sua cintura. A garota colocou uma das mãos delicadas em cima da de Hyoga.

Ele ficou adimirando-a. Ela era tão segura e de uma personalidade marcante, mas era muito feminina, divertida, alegre, provocante e sedutora e isso alimentava suas fantasias mais íntimas.

"Não acha que combinamos?" – perguntou sabendo que ela olhava atentamentea imagem refletida dos dois no espelho. Seus olhos fixaram-se principalmente nos lábios rubros da amazona de lebre e que ficavam a mostra graças a nova máscara.

Ela se virou e o encarou no fundo dos olhos azuis claros e penetrantes passando o dedo indicador da mão direita pela face do cavaleiro de forma sedutora.

Ela ficou observando-o, enquanto a outra mão passeava pelo tórax dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para sentir o toque. Não era mais o jovem que vira no santuário tantas vezes, nem o arrogante que tinha lhe derrotado na arena do santuário há tempos atrás, era um homem lindo, de atitude, sexy e másculo.

Ele segurou-a pelos dois braços e empurrou-a para trás rapidamente encostando-a na parede, ficando com os rostos a milímetro de distancia.

Ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior de forma sedutora e depois o empurrou violentamente.

"Acha mesmo que sou tão fácil?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Você não cansa desse joguinho? Estamos jogando assim desde o dia da arena, de forma provocativa! Mas, você não dá brecha!"

"Eu não quero apenas um corpo!"- falou Lilits de forma séria e com um tom sincero pela primeira vez desde que entraram naquele elevador.

"Não estou te entregando meu corpo!" – falou Hyoga falando normalmente, se aproximando e pegando uma das mãos da garota e fazendo com que ela tocasse seu tórax. – "Quero dar-lhe o meu coração! Chame-me de louco se quiser, mas é tudo que eu queria dizer-lhe desde aquele dia na arena!"

Lilits parou e ficou olhando-o, mexeu nos cabelos que caiam pelo rosto do loiro. Hyoga foi aproximando o corpo dela até pressioná-la delicadamente contra a parede envolvendo os braços por sua cintura. Com as duas mãos segurou a face dos rapaz e disse-lhe bem perto de seu rosto.

"Você é o louco mais fofo que eu já conheci!"

"E você... é a garota mais louca e incrível que eu já conheci na vida!"

Ela puxou o rosto do cavaleiro dando-lhe um beijo gentil que logo se intensificou e foi ficando sensual. Lilits nunca teria palavras para descrever o prazer crescente que era ter aquele loiro de mais de1, 70 mde altura pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.Quando seus lábios se tocaram a luz piscou várias vezes até os dois amantes mergulharem na mais completa escuridão.

* * *

**Meia-hora depois **a luz tinha finalmente voltado em todos os departamentos do shopping.Na livraria duas pessoas tinham acabado cochilando por causa do escuro. 

Luna encostou a cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro de escorpiãoe esse tombou a cabeça sobre a cabeça dela.

"Lun... Luna!" – ele foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos sonolentos. Quando viu que a garota estava em seus braços parou de tentar acordá-la e ficou olhando-a dormir. Depois aproximou e falou bem próximo da orelha da garota de forma doce e calma.

"Acorda"

"Hum..." – ela abriu os olhos devagar, viu os raios de luz esó depois foi se tocaronde estava encostada. – "_AHHHHHH_!" – Ela se afastou envergonhada. – "O que fez comigo seu pervertido?"

"Eu? Nada! Quando acordei você estava dormindo calmamente em meus braços."

Ela ficou vermelha por detrás da máscara, realmente, tinha visto Mirocochilar no canto do sofá e se aproximou para sentir o perfume do cavaleiro, como consequência, acabou dormindo no ombro dele.

"Bem... bem... a luz voltou! Vamos embora?" – ela se levantou prontamente, se espreguiçou e caminhou para fora da loja acompanhada por Miro.

----_Na praça de alimentação_----

"É pedir demais? É pedir demais?" – dizia Shion que estava sentado numa mesa e cercado por todos os cavaleiros e amazonas doprimeiro e segundo.Estava batendo a cabeça no tampo da mesa.

"_SHION! ELES JÁ VÃO APARECER_!" – Dohko estava irritado, pois tinha passado metade do seu tempo ouvindo Shion reclamar. 'Dohko, será que eu levo a gravata de bolinhas azuis ou as de listrinhas amarelas?'

"_CHEGAMOS_!" – a turma da escada rolante finalmente tinhaaparecido para se juntar aos demais.

"Nós também!" - os integrantes do quinto grupo apareceram, inclusive Yume que estava com a maior cara de enterro.

"Finalmente, vamos comer!" – disse Alex feliz.

Todos se sentaram ao redor da mesa e começaram a conversar sobre as compras. Todos tinham se misturado. Um tempo depois chegaram Shun e Elena carregando um monte de sacolas muito irritados.

"_EU NUNCA MAIS FICO DE GUARDA-VOLUMES_! Ò.Ó" – gritava Elena altamente irritada e jogando os pacotes em cima de seus respectivos donos.

"Eu também!" – Shun imita o gesto e joga as sacolas em cima de Shura e Deba que já se encontravam na mesa.

"Isso foi indelicado! u.u" – disse Shura.

"Quem liga? ¬¬" –Shun foi se sentarao lado de Nana que falou com ele feliz.

"Como foi seu dia?"

"Cansativo! E o seu?"

"Também!" – disse normalmente. – "Prova isso aqui!" – ela pega um morango, mergulha em um pequeno pote com calda de chocolate e entrega a Shun. – "Sei que vai gostar!"

"Hum...está gostoso!" – falou se deliciando com o doce. – "Onde você achou isso aqui?"

"Numa doceria! Paramos lá para Alex ganhar beijinhos!" – disse suficientemente alto para que a amiga ouvisse.

"_HAHAHA_ que engraçada você!" – disse Alex rindo e completando – "Só que eu queria os beijinhos de um cara da doceria do primeiro andar! XD" – falou dando risada.

"Depois a pervertida sou eu!" – disse Lolly fingindo espanto.

"_HAHAHAHA_! Vocês são muito engraçadas!" – disse Shun rindo.

"Nós sabemos!" – falaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

Nana pegou mais um morango e colocou na boca, mas acabou engasgando.

"Nana, você tá bem?"

Ela fez sinal com uma das mãos para que esperasse. Shun começou a dar tapinhas leves nas costas dela para que ela desengasgasse.

"Agora! Cof... cof...sim!" – disse ofegante.

"Tem que tomar mais cuidado!" – disse Shun fazendo-a virar para ele e encostando a ponta dos dedos no rosto dela exibindo um belo sorriso juvenil.

Nana sorriu de leve e o encarou, definitivamente, o amigo era muito atencioso e bonito! Bonito? Que tipos de pensamentos eram esses? Ela parou de encará-lo, virou-se para a mesa, despejou um pouco de água em uma taça de vidro e bebeu com gosto.

"Yume, onde está a presilha que eu te dei?" – perguntou Saga enquanto conversava com a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado. – "É que eu vi você com ela hoje de manhã!"

"AH! Bem...eu...eu guardei na bolsa para não perder!"

"Muito esperto!" – disse ele feliz.

Elena e Shiryu não estavam se falando, mas ela teve que sentar ao lado do cavaleiro de dragão. Ficaram só se encarando com os olhos semi-cerrados. Por fim, ela levantou e disse:

"Eu _JURO_ que odeio você!" – disse brava.

"Eu também _JURO_ que te odeio mais!" – respondeu o dragão largando o guardanapo na mesa e ficando de frente para ela. Os dois de pé com todos os observando.

"Eu te odeio mais!" – respondeu Elena vitoriosa.

"Não! _EU TE ODEIO MAIS_!"- retrucou o outro.

"_EU_!"

"_EU_!"

"Eu...eu..." – Elena não sabia mais o que falar, apesar de tudo e de estar com muita raiva dele seu coração doía em ter que falar essas coisas.

"Eu...eu..." – Shiryu sentia a mesma coisa, mas não conseguiu completar a frase e a abraçou.

Elena não retribuiu o abraço de imediato, mas logo o fez discretamente enfiando o rosto nos cabelos negros e compridos do 'irmão' que lhe caiam pelo tórax.

Dohko olhava para eles satisfeito, pois finalmente tinham se entendido.

"Sinto-me como um pai!" – comentou baixinho para Teffy que estava ao seu lado e deixou de olhar a cena para ver o amigo.

"Acho que eles já se entenderam! Mas, você não pode dedicar sua vida apenas a esses dois!" – comentou Teffy.

Dohko olhou para a garota que desviou o olhar. Ficou a olhando por um tempo e depois voltou a olhar os discípulos. De repente, alguém gritou:

"_INCESTOOOO_!"

Elena e Shiryu até se assustaram e olharam para o infeliz que proferiu aquilo.

"Cala a boca Máscara ¬¬" – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"_HAHAHAHA_, mas foi engraçado!" – disse Kanon rindo.

"Tá faltando gente!" – Shion se levantou e ficou contando quantas pessoas estavam na mesa.

"_FALTAM TRÊS PESSOAS! CAMUS, LILITS E HYOGA_!"

"Estamos aqui!" – Lilits apareceu acompanhada por Hyoga, como usava a máscara 'própria para refeições' podia-se notar facilmente que ela exibia um magnífico sorriso.

"Desculpem-nos a demora!" – falou Hyoga animado e feliz.

"Super atrasados!" – respondeu Shion. – "Logo vamos ter um showzinho na praça de alimentação!" – ele apontou para um palco improvisado no centro do enorme local.

"Lilits, sente-se aqui!" – falou Yuki se levantando. – "Eu vou no andar inferior ver se acho um vestido!"

"Vai sozinha?" – perguntou Mu preocupado – "Não quero você andando sozinha depois desse apagão!".

"Não se preocupe mestre!" – falou de forma firme, pois viu que Shion os observava. – "Eu sei me virar!" – jogou os cabelos para trás e seguiu seu rumo.

Andou pelo patamar até chegar às escadas (nada de escadas rolantes por hoje! Concluiu.) desceu e foi até uma bonita loja de esquina que vendia roupas de gala.

"Olá!" – cumprimentou animadamente a moça que tomava conta do local. Yukipercebeu que a vendedoraestava tomando conta sozinha da loja. – "Eu gostaria de ver uns vestidos!"

"Sim senhorita, por aqui!" – a vendedora a chamou. – "Tem preferência por modelo, estilo?"

"Vermelho e decotado!" – falou alegre pensando na cara que o namorado faria quando a visse.

"Certo! O que acha desse?" – pegou no cabide um vestido.

"É bonito! Mas, você não tem outros modelos? É excessivamente decotado!" – ela notou que o decote ia quase até o umbigo (exagero XD).

"Sim! Vou dar uma olhada no estoque ok?"

"Vou provar esse lá no provador!" – Yuki vai até lá, abre a porta e fecha logo em seguida.

Antes que a vendedora pudesse ir até o estoque duas figuras entraram na loja. Um homem muito bem arrumado de terno de linho cinza, gravata branca e que ficava toda hora falando no celular entrou acompanhado por uma garota de cabelos negros e cumpridos e presos em um rabo de cavalo, um vestido verde manchado de suco e que usava uma máscara branca e lisa muito parecida com Yuki.

"Vamos logo seu incompetente! Para que eu te pago?"

"Benzinho... calma!" – falava o homem.

"Como assim calma? Eu tenho que apresentar um show!"

"Sabe, você poderia usar essa máscara todo o dia! Pelo menos eu não teria que ver essa cara de brava!"

"Quem é você para falar assim comigo?"

"Seu agente!" – falou exibindo um sorriso triunfante.

"Você sabe que essa coisa eu uso para não ser reconhecida pelos fãs! Que porcaria! Essa coisa pinica!"

"O que desejam?" – perguntou a vendedora educadamente.

"Me trás um vestido rosa! Não! Vermelho decotado!" – falou a moça correndo para o provador ao lado do de Yuki. - "E vai rápido que eu to com pressa!"

O a gente se virou de costas, não vendo o provador que a cliente tinha entrado, virou-se e começou a brigar com alguém no celular.

"Já estamos chegando!" – e desligou o telefone. Tirou do bolso interno do casaco um talão de cheques e uma caneta e começou a assiná-lo. Quando a vendedora voltou trazia dois vestidos iguais, tanto no modelo, como no número ou na cor.

"Aqui está!" – passou por cima do provador, primeiro para Yuki e depois para a outra senhora.

"Senhor! Já está assinando o cheque? Mas, nem sabe o preço do...".

"Isso cobre?" – mostrando um cheque com uma quantidade de zeros à direita consideráveis.

"Sim senhor! Cobre tudo!" – disse a vendedora com os olhos brilhando.

Yuki se vestiu consideravelmente rápido, mirou-se no espelho e ficou contente com o resultado. Era aquele vestido que ia levar!

Quando saiu do provador para perguntar a vendedora como ela tinha ficado, uma mão agarrou seu punho.

"Já estamos atrasados! Vamos!"

"Hãn? Que? Vamos?" – Yuki começou a ficar assustada. O homem era forte e já a levava a força para fora da loja.

"Vamos! Você tem um show para fazer!"

"Não! Há um engano!"

"Sim! Há um engano! Eu nunca deveria ter aceitado ser seu agente!" – falou com a voz cansada e a levando até as escadas rolantes.

"Não! Show? Que?"

"Ah! O que há com você hoje Maya?"

"Maya? Eu não sou a Maya!"

"Claro que é!"

Eles finalmente chegaram ao último andar que dava a praça da alimentação e muitas pessoas acompanhavam os dois com o olhar. Um bonito homem de terno e uma mulher de máscara e vestido de gala vermelho.

"Vamos logo!" – chamou o agente sorrindo para todos. Yuki tinha entrado em estado de choque devido ao grande número de pessoas que a olhavam.

Eles cortaram caminho pelo meio da praça até chegar ao palco. Yuki em estado de choque não conseguiu evitar. Subiu no palco e olhou para o tecladista que ia acompanhá-la e os outros componentes da pequena banda. O agente pegou o microfone e começou a falar:

"Senhoras e senhores eu tenho orgulho e prazer de anunciar uma grande estrela dessa noite que cantará para nós! Maya Cristopher!"

Yuki foi saudada com uma chuva de palmas.

"Hey, não é a Yuki?" – falou Calisto apontando para o palco.

"_O QUE_?" – Mu, que estava tomando um refresco cuspiu tudo de espanto. – "_O QUE ELA TÁ FAZENDO ALI?_"

"Acho que ela é a cantora! O.O" – falou Lolly surpresa.

"A Yuki sabe cantar?" – perguntou Aspasie.

"Espero que sim!" – disse Aioros boquiaberto.

No palco uma discussão entre Yuki e o agente tinha se iniciado.

"Pronto! Pode tirar essa máscara!" – falou sorrindo para ela.

"_QUE_?"

"Você tem que tirar a máscara agora! Heheh..."- dizia o agente exibindo um sorriso amarelo para todos que os observavam.

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"_NÃO_!" – Falou próxima ao microfone fazendo com que todos a escutassem e dessem risada.

"Certo! Faça o que quiser, mas cante!" – ele desceu do palco e se misturou com a multidão.

Yuki ficou lá parada por algum tempo, encarando todos, o estômago revirou e deu um rodopio e ela começou a ficar branca de nervoso.

Bem, não tinha jeito! Ela teria que cantar! Não era uma má cantora, mas sempre foi muito tímida para esse tipo de coisa, então resolveu fingir que estava em mais um daqueles "Vídeokês" do Japão.

"Vocês me dão um segundinho?" – perguntou e se virou logo em seguida, indo falar com a sua pequena "banda". Fazendo o agente quase ter um treco.

"Houve uma mudança de planos! Nós vamos cantar outra música!"

"Como?" – perguntou o tecladista.

Ela logo falou com todos e virou-se para o seu público. A banda começou a tocar, ela respirou fundo e começou a cantar uma de suas músicas preferidas:

**Smille**

If the sky was crying for you

I'll turn into a sea and embrace it

even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map

your back is the signpost for me now

like the moon and sun, even when near or far

please be close enough to capture my light

smile smile

watch me always, watch me forever whenever

smile smile

want to believe, want to feel it forever

smile smile

being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights

I won't forget to smile

I cannot live without you forever

N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday

we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary

like that secret, unstoping clock that noone knows

the two continues to move on the same face

I dream about your long hand

the small hand overlaps to deepen the love

smile smile

watch me always, watch me forever whenever

smile smile

want to believe, want to feel it forever

smile smile

being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights

I won't forget to smile

I cannot live without you forever

smile smile

watch me always, watch me forever whenever

smile smile

want to believe, want to feel it forever

smile smile

being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights

I won't forget to smile

I cannot live without you forever

**Tradução**

_Se o céu estava chorando eu seu lugar_

_Eu me tornarei o mar para te abraçar_

_Mesmo que seja engolido pela tempestade_

_E perca o mapa._

_As suas costas serão o meu guia agora_

_Separados como a lua e o sol._

_Mesmo longe quero que esteja onde_

_Possa receber a luz._

_Sorria! Sorria!_

_Quero acreditar, quero sentir sempre!_

_Sorria! Sorria!_

_Podemos viver as manhãs alegres e as tristes noites._

_Não esquecerei do seu sorriso!_

_Não posso viver com você para sempre_

_Sorria! Sorria!_

_Veja sempre, esteja sempre vendo a qualquer hora._

_Sorria, sorria!_

_Quero acreditar, quero sorrir sempre._

_Sorria! Sorria!_

_Podemos viver as manhãs alegres e as tristes noites._

_Não esquecerei do seu sorriso!_

_Não posso viver com você para sempre_

No final da apresentação todos aplaudiram o desempenho de Yuki, ela corou levemente e agradeceu, já que tinha agradado que tal abusar um pouquinho disso?

Ela levantou uma das mãos pedindo atenção.

"Eu quero dedicar essa música há uma pessoa muito especial para mim..."

"Ah Yuki, não precisava!" – Miro grita lá da mesa de trás e coloca a mão no coração emocionado. Fazendo com que todos do local mantivessem sua atenção para aquela mesa.

"Quieto Miro!" – falou Luna dando um beliscão de leve em seu braço.

"Ai! Isso dói!" – respondeu o cavaleiro.

"Como eu estava dizendo, eu quero dedicar essa música há uma pessoa muito especial para mim! Eu dedico ao meu grande amigo e conselheiro Mu!"

Mu não se conteve, pulou da cadeira e dirigiu-se para o palco. Yuki desceu e se pôs na frente dele e se abraçaram.

Todos na praça de alimentação ficaram em silêncios. Até que...

"_OW TURMA! CADÊ AS PALMAS_?" – Alex começou a aplaudir freneticamente e logo todos na mesa fizeram o mesmo.Alguns batiam na mesa e Kanon começou a assobiar com ar de aprovação.

Logo todos na praça começaram a aplaudir, assobiar e gritar vivas ao casal.

Um tempo depois as pessoas tinham se dissipado para cuidar de suas vidas e Yuki tinha conseguido chegar à mesa dos amigos.

"Como você fez isso?" – perguntou Calisto abraçando a amiga.

"Não tenho certeza...".

"Você foi ótima!" – falou Dohko aprovador – "Vocês foram ótimos!" – ele olhou diretamente para Mu que estava atrás de Yuki com uma mão no ombro da garota.

"Obrigado Dohko!"

Shion encarou os discípulos sem sair de seu lugar.

"Por que você cantou justo uma música de amor?" – perguntou Shion intrigado.

"Por que quase 90 por centodas músicas abordam esse tema e, também, por que essa foi a primeira que me veio à cabeça. Depois que eu cantei que eu resolvi homenagear o Mu por que ele é meu mestre e tudo mais!"

"Por que você não é assim Lolly?" – perguntou Máscara encarando a discípula.

"Justamente por que eu sou a Lolly! U.U"

"Espere um pouquinho aí!" – o agente apareceu atrás de Lolly e Mu – "Como você explica isso?" – ele apontou para a verdadeira Maya Cristopher que se encontrava parada olhando realmente brava para eles.

"Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer! Eu não sou Maya Cristopher! Você que não me ouviu!"

"Certo! Foi um engano!" – concluiu a cantora mal-humorada. – "_MAS E AGORA? O QUE EU FAÇO_?"

"Pode ficar com o cachê do show!" – falou Yuki alegremente – "O que eu queria eu já consegui!" – aperta a mão de Mu discretamente.

"Você não gostaria de assinar um contrato e..."

"_NÃO_!" – falou Shion decisivo – "Ela _NÃO_ gostaria de assinar nada!"

"Certo! Certo!" – o agente se afastou devido a cara irritada que Shion tinha feito. – "Vamos então?" – A cantora e ele saíram de lá.

"Bem! Acho que dá tempo de fazer mais alguma coisa!" – falou Calisto pulando no pescoço de Aldebaran por trás de forma respeitosa – "Que tal se fossemos ao cinema?"

"Ótima idéia Ca!" – respondeu o cavaleiro a abraçando.

"Ca?" – ela o encarou.

"Seu apelido!" – ele sorri para ela de forma alegre.

"Cinema seria ótimo!" - concordou Dohko.

"Não sei se dá tempo!" – falou Shion emburrado.

"Deixa de ser chato!" – disse Lolly sorrindo – "Vamos ao cinema! Por favor!" – ela se aproxima do grande mestre e envolve seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele ficando bem próximos.

Shion, infelizmente, era fraco aquela garota que sorria radiante para ele. Já tinha concluído muitas vezes de que elaseria sua perdição.

"Pense nas possibilidades!" – disse a garota bem baixo de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir. – "Eu, você, o escuro..."

"E esse monte de marmanjo!" – ele completa.

"Você é muito certinho!" – elao larga e começa a fazer um trançacom uma mecha dos cabelos prateados.

"Certo! Certo! _VAMOS AO CINEMA_!"

"_EBA_!" – Lolly o abraçou com força fazendo a cadeira do cavaleiro cair para trás e eles irem para o chão. Fazendo com que toda a atenção se dirigisse a eles.

"Vocês estão bem?" – perguntaram Saga e Kanon indo ajudar.

"Não muito! ." – respondeu Lolly que tinha se machucado.

"Sai da frente, sai da frente! Estou passando!" – Aspasie apareceu para examinar os feridos. – "Alguém quebrou alguma coisa?"

"Acho que não Aspasie!" – Shion se levanta e ajuda Lolly.

"_POR QUE VOCÊS TÊM QUE SE MACHUCAR TANTO? POR QUÊ? NEM QUANDO EU CONSIGO TIRAR O DIA DE FOLGA! NEM MESMO NISSO!_"

"Não estressa Aspasie! Calma!" – Aioros abraça a garota por trás.

"Aioros, só você me entende!" – ela se vira e o abraça. – "Apesar de que você é o que mais se machuca! ¬¬"

"É para poder te visitar "

"Sei ¬¬"

"_VAMOS LOGO_!" – Kassumi pula de sua cadeira e vai sendo seguida de perto por Kanon.

"Certo! Vamos!"

Eles se dirigem até o cinema que ficava naquele mesmo andar.

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

**N/A:** O capítulo ficou tão grande que eu tive que, mais uma vez, dividi-lo e por isso eu postei uma continuação seguida da outra.

Quero pedir desculpas, pois não cumpri com a minha palavra de postar o capítulo no dia do aniversário de um ano da fic( dia 9 de fevereiro). Mas, ocorreram imprevistos e para que a minha saúde mental fosse preservada eu preferi postá-los hoje.

A música que Yuki cantou é do anime **Full Moon Wo Sagashite** e chama-se **Smile**. Quem escolheu a música foi a própria Yuki, que na verdade se chama Rosette. A tradução foi dela também.

Na realidade, a música é em japonês, mas não achei que teria muito "nexo" ela cantar em japonês na Grécia, por isso, optei pela letra em inglês que é a lingua mais falada no mundo globalizado.

Eu aconselho, para quem quiser, leiam esse pedaço ouvindo a música. Vocês podem baixá-la em formato mp3 nesse site aqui: http/ gendou(ponto)com


	17. Cantadas, loucuras e compras! parte 3

**Saint Seiya não me pertence,pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo pertence a Pipe**

_Entre parênteses têm alguns comentários indiscretos da autora _

_-----Passagens marcadas assim retratam acontecimentos paralelos----_

Boa Leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

"Que filme nós vamos ver?" – perguntou Dohko.

"Um de terror!" – gritou Miro lá do fundo.

"Que terror nada!" – falou Teella – "Que tal um romance? "

"Aventura!" – gritaram os gêmeos de uma vez.

"Que bonitinho! ." – falaram Alex e Kassumi de uma vez.

"É que vocês não viram a gente criança!" – comentou Kanon. – "A gente brincava de liga da justiça! E nós éramos os _super gêmeos_"

"É verdade!" – falou Saga. – "Você lembra?"

"Claro que lembro!" – disse Kanon – "Era algo como: Super gêmeos ativar!"

"Forma de um... um... balde!"- disse Saga.

"Forma de uma girafa! E assim nós brincávamos!" – falou Kanon dando risada.

"Era legal! Eu lembro que o máscara sempre queria ser o Batman nas brincadeiras!"

"Jura?" – Alex olhou o cavaleiro de câncer malvadamente – "Que legal tio Cacá!"

"Não me provoque! ¬¬" – respondeu o canceriano.

"Sério?" – Amy o encarava. – "Eu queria ver fotos suas de pequeno!"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma... hehehe..."

"Têm sim!" – falou Nana se aproximando acompanhada por Ikki. – "Muitas! Ele tem um álbum do bebê! Se der depois eu te mostro!"

"Er... você não vai querer ver aquilo principesca!" – Máscara abraça Amy.

"Claro que vou!" – comentou a garota sorridente.

"E quando for mostrar para a Amy você me chama que eu também quero ver!" – falou Alex aparecendo.

"E eu também!" – Lolly surge chupando um pirulito muito adocicado e colorido.

"Onde você achou isso?" – perguntou Alex com fome.

Lolly não respondeu, pois estava com o doce na boca, mas apontou para a loja do cinema.

"Ai, ai... vocês são as mulheres da minha vida!" – disse Máscara sorrindo um pouco. – "Menos você!" – aponta para Alex.

"Que injustiça tio Cacá! ç.ç"

Ikki estava entediado e resolve andar no meio daquela aglomeração. Quando ele se vira da de cara com Juliane que ficou sem jeito em vê-lo.

"Hum...oi!"

"Olá!" – respondeu o cavaleiro.

Dohko pede a atenção de todos que ali estavam.

"Por favor! Vamos nos organizar!" – pediu educadamente. – "Só tem ingressos para mais dois filmes e não vai dar para todo mundo ficar na mesma sala de cinema! Um dos filmes é de terror e o outro é uma comédia!" – concluiu finalmente. – "Quem quer ver o filme de terror?"

Todos levantam a mão.

"Não dá para todo mundo ver o mesmo filme!"

Todos abaixam a mão.

"Vamos tentar novamente! Quem quer ver a comédia?"

Novamente, todos levantam a mão.

"Podemos chegar a um consenso, por favor!" – pediu Dohko irritando-se.

Todos, mais uma vez, abaixam as mãos.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, FINALMENTE, eles conseguem entrar no cinema.

Ficou assim: (Mais grupinhos u.u )

No filme de terror eles pegaram uma fileira inteira da sala estádio lá no fundo.

Dohko, Teffy, Elena, Shiryu, Luna, Kanon, Kassumi, Shun, Yura, Dite, Teella, Mu, Yuki, Shura e Marcella.

Como não cabia mais nas fileiras Aldebaran, Calisto, Ikki, Juliane tiveram que sentar em cadeiras própria para namorados um pouco mais para frente. Aldebaran e Calisto em uma, Ikki e Juliane em outra.

Na comédia ficou assim: Shion, Lolly, Alex, Nana, Máscara em uma fileira na frente. Na fileira de trás ficou Aioria, Amy, Kiki, Miro, Lilits, Hyoga, Shaka e Mikage.

Na poltrona para namorados sentaram-se Saga e Yume por que não tinha mais lugar para ele perto dos amigos. E Aspasie e Aioros tiveram que seguir o exemplo dos dois pelo mesmo motivo.

----_No filme de terror_----

"Por que eu vim aqui? Por que eu vim aqui? POR QUÊ?" - Luna colocava as mãos na cabeça.

"Luna é só um filme! ¬¬".

"Não me interessa! Vai ser horrível do mesmo jeito ."

"Vocês ai para o fundo!" – Dohko tinha ficado de pé para ver todos. - "Por favor, nada de bagunça!"

"Pode deixar!" – disse Yura cruzando os dedos.

"Você não vai aprontar nada!" - disse Shun – " Eu não deixo!"

"Ohohoh, como se alguém pudesse me controlar! U.u"

"MESTRE DOHKO!" – gritou Elena. - "Eu posso buscar pipoca?"

"O filme já vai começar!" – repreendeu.

"Mas, eu busco rapidinho!"- falou Elena com carinha de pidonha.

"Certo! Vai rápido!" – consentiu.

"Posso ir junto?" – perguntaram Shiryu e Luna ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês acham que isso é festa da uva é?"

"É!"

"VOLTEM RÁPIDO! NÃO FIQUEM BRINCANDO!"

"Ta bom!"

----_Na comédia_----

"_EU QUERO PIPOCA_!" – Kiki pulava no acento gritando para quem quisesse ouvir.

"Ta bom! Ta bom! Eu já ouvi!" – disse Miro que estava do lado do menino.

"Amy!"

"Sim?" – a garota voltou sua atenção para o menino ruivinho.

"Você vem comigo?"

"Ah Kiki...já vai começar!"

"É rapidinho!"

"Ah nem! Eu to muito bem aqui..." - a garota virou de costas para o garoto e voltou a conversar com Aioria.

"Vocês são todas iguais! Então, vou sozinho!" - ele pula do estofado e já sai na direção da porta.

Ele desce apressadamente as escadas da sala estádio e chega ao corredor iluminado. Vai pegar uma pipoca, para isso tem que enfrentar uma fila enorme, mas fica feliz em ver três rostos conhecidos:

"Luna!" - sai correndo e abraça a garota pela cintura.

"Kiki, que você tá fazendo aqui sozinho?"

"Ninguém quis me acompanhar e eu tava com fome!ç.ç"

"Tadinho!" - falaram Elena e Luna abaixando e ficando no mesmo nível do pequeno, fazendo festinha em seus cabelos.

"Hunf, vocês não fazem isso comigo!" - disse Shiryu indignado pelo tratamento tão amistoso com o pequeno.

"Cala a boca Shiryu u.u" - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"O.o Ai vocês são chatas!"

"Ninguém perguntou!" - respondeu Elena brava.

"_KIKI SUA PESTE_!" - um cavaleiro aparece atrás deles.- "Quem mandou você sumir?" - perguntou Miro.

"Eu falei para vir comigo!" - respondeu Kiki bravo.

"Affe, agora tive que vir procurar você, revirei metade do corredor!" - respondeu o escorpionino.

"E você não pensou que ele poderia estar na fila da pipoca?" - perguntou Elena.

"É o Saga com aquele papo de 'o tráfico de orgãos tá a solta e as crianças tem que se proteger!' eu fiquei preocupado...apesar do Kiki não merecer minha preocupação."

"Veio por que quiz!" - repondeu o menino de forma mal-criada.

"Não vamos brigar! Tá tão legal esse passeio!" - falou Luna colocando uma mão no ombro de Miro.

"E você não me toque!" - falou colocando o dedo no rosto dela fingindo irritação. - "Achei que ia entrar no cinema comigo para poder jogar pipoca no povo da frente!"

"E o que vai acontecer se eu te tocar?" - falou segurando todos os dedos da mão do Miro.

"Ei, está me deixando bravo sabia?"

"Ui, que medo! Hahaha" - disse rindo.

"Você não consegue..."

"Não consigo o que?"

"Não consegue ficar longe de mim por muito tempo!" - respondeu sedutor próximo do ouvido da garota.

"Ah claro Miro! Nunca te contei? Você é minha vida! Minha razão de existência, sem você eu não seria nada!" - falou em tom de gozação, mas saba que no fundo cada palavra era verdadeira e seu rosto ficou em brasa.

"Hum, eu já sabia!" - respondeu no mesmo tom que o dela, mas agora dando risada - "Mudando de assunto! Deixa o Kiki com esses dois babacas e vai no lugar dele ver filme comigo!"

"Que? Não! Não posso! Meu ingresso é pro outro!" - falou saindo de perto dele e olhando para o outro lado procurando o olhar da irmã que percebeu que os dois tinham iniciado uma conversa intíma e distraia Shiryu e Kiki com uma conversa idiota.

"Mas, tá pago do mesmo jeito, o que vai acontecer é você trocar de lugar com ele!" - respondeu Miro se aproximando.

"Não! Nem pensar..." - ela deu a volta, saindo da fila já que Shiryu e Elena se encarregariam dos pedidos.

"Vamos!" - ele foi na frente dela - "Não vou aguentar esse pentelho duas horas seguidas."

"Eu sabia, você só quer se livrar do Kiki!" - começa a encenar uma cena, cruza os braços e dá uns passinhos pra trás fazendo ar de ofendida.

"Claro que não! Eu também acho que deveríamos ficar mais tempo juntos..." - ele se aproximou e encostou a ponta dos dedos dele discretamente nos dela, fazendo-a lembrar naquele dia dos namorados tão especial em que eles passaram longas horas tocando as mãos. Ele sorriu para ela e encarou-a, não podia ser mais direto que isso! Queria estar com ela, no cinema, no escuro e sem ninguém para estragar seus planos. Procurava essa chance para tentá-la fazia um tempo, sabia que a garota tinha um fraco por toques delicados nas mãos. - "Vem comigo!"

Qualquer mulher racional se daria ao respeito e recusaria, deixando-o na vontade. Mas, entendam que Luna não era racional quando o assunto era o coração.

"Ahh Miro, as coisas que você me pede!" - falou colocando as mãos no rosto. - "Tá bom eu vou!"

"Isso!" - ele coloca as mãos envolta de sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de si e aplicando um beijo próximo ao queixo.

"_MIRO_!" - disse vermelha

"Era pra ser no rosto, mas com essa máscara não dá!"

"Não faça isso poderia acontecer um acidente..."

"Pode deixar!" - respondeu encarando-a bem próximo de seu rosto - "Eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse!"

Ele estava lhe provocando demais! Concluiu Luna que resolveu finalmente tomar uma iniciativa e colocar suas mãos envolta do pescoço do cavaleiro.

"E se eu quiser?"

Ele sorriu para ela e mordeu os próprios lábios como sinal que considerava a possibilidade. Olhando-a assim tão de perto lembrou-se dela! Da garota misteriosa que ele nunca tinha esquecido. Nunca a tentação fora tão grande, por ele, eles não voltavam mais para a sala de cinema e iam direto para um lugar mais a vontade.

"Hei vocês dois!" - disse Kiki puxando a manga da blusa de Miro fazendo com que os dois olhassem para baixo. - "Vocês não podem ficar assim agarradinhos! As pessoas podem pensar que é outra coisa e acho que vocês não gostariam de mals-entendidos." - falou infantil.

"Kiki, some daqui!" - disse Miro soltando uma das mãos da cintura de Luna, muito irritado. - "Você vai ver o filme com o Shiryu e a Elena! Luna vai voltar comigo pra sala e vai ver a comédia!"

"Por que?"

"Por que já está decidido e não há nada que você possa fazer!" - retrucou bravo.

"_O QUE_?" - Shiryu estava cheio de sacos de pipoca e refrigerantes.

"Elena, cuida desses dois!" - falou Luna - "Vamos?" - perguntou para Miro se soltando dele e caminhando para a sala de cinema.

"Certo! Cuidem-se crianças!" - falou Miro dando um tapa nos ombros de Shiryu e correndo para alcançar a garota.

"Vocês entenderam alguma coisa?" - perguntou Shiryu paralisado.

"Ai Shiryu, você é tão lento!" - respondeu Elena tirando um gole de seu refrigerante.

"O que? Vai dizer que você entendeu esses dois?"

"Deixa quieto! Abafa o caso!" - respondeu. - "Agora, vamos por o plano em ação!"

"Plano?" - perguntram Shiryu e Kiki ao mesmo tempo. - "Não tem plano! Nós vamos ver o filme!"

"O que? Nem pensar!" - respondeu . - "Nós vamos num lugarzinho aqui perto!"

"O.O Estou com medo Shiryu!"

"Eu também Kiki...eu também!"

----_No filme de terror_----

"Que estranho..." - falou Kassumi olhando para os lugares vazios que antes eram ocupados por Luna, Shiryu e Elena. - "Onde será que eles estão?"

"Hum...tenho pra mim que elas vão se aproveitar do Dragão! 8D" - disse Kanon.

"De onde você tira essas idéias? XD"

"Eu sou criativo minha cara!" - falou Kanon passando um braço inconscientemente nos ombros da discípula - "Não precisa ficar com medo do filme! Por que o super Kanon está aqui!"

"Ah claro! Serei salva pelo grande cavaleiro de gêmeos!"

"Que?" - ele enrouque a voz sem querer. Ouvir uma voz melodiosa chamá-lo de grande cavaleiro de gêmeos fazia o sangue todo subir para a cabeça. Em geral, falavam isso de seu irmão Saga! - "Repete por favor!"

"O que? Grande cavaleiro de gêmeos?"

"De novo!"

"Grande cavaleiro de gêmeos!" - falou puxando a blusa de Kanon forçando-o encará-la e ele ver seus lábios pronunciando as palavras.

"Grande cavaleiro de gêmeos! Grande Kanon de gêmeos! Meu mestre"

"Não faz isso, assim até me excita!" - respondeu até um pouco ofegante e sentindo um calor insuportável tomar conta de seu corpo.

"Ei, não fale essas coisas pra mim! Sou sua discípula lembra?"

"E dai? Nessa idade já deveria estar acostumada a ouvir qualquer coisa!"

"Não é bem assim!" - respondeu envergonhada pelas palavras do outro, mas dando risada.

Ele se virou na cadeira, virando-se quase que totalmente para ela. Ela virou um pouco a cabeça para ele e o mirou. Ele era lindo, com os cabelos azuis cumprido, olhos azuis do mesmo tom e um corpo feito para o pecado.

Ela ficou endurecida por um momento, quase sem respirar, ele estava muito perto e isso a deixava sem reação.

"Com licença!" - ele tirou uma mecha dos cabelos prateados da garota que estavam perto da boca. - "Você tem um cabelo muito bonito!"

"Você também!" - disse Kassumi com uma das mãos delicadas e passando pelos cabelos de Kanon. - "Acho que o filme vai começar!" - ela soltou os cabelos dele quando viu que as luzes iam começar a se apagar. Ele se possicionar em sua cadeira, virando-se para a tela.

"Vai começar!" - gritou Yura batendo palmas de felicidade.- "Finalmente né Shun?"

"Sim!" - disse o jovem sorrindo para ela. - "Espero que você não faça escândalo!"

"Eu? Hahaha, não me assusto com qualquer coisa!"

"Yura"

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_" - ela dá um berro estridente.

"_YURA, SOU EU_!" - disse Dite fazendo sinal para que ela se calasse.

"Ah Dite, que susto! O.O Nunca mais faça isso..."

"Não seja escandalosa! Tem gente que vai querer assistir o filme!"

"Mas, o filme mal começou!"

"Mesmo assim!" - completou - "E, me faz um favor? Não fale comigo o filme inteiro!"

"Eu não falo nos filmes...u.u"

"Ah tá bom! Tá bom!" - disse Dite.

"_EI, VOCÊS AI DO FUNDO! EU QUERO VER O FILME_!"

"_AH TÁ BOM! NÃO ENCHE_!"

"Dite!" - falou Teella próxima ao ouvido do cavaleiro. - "Tem coisa mais interessante para se fazer do que brigar com o_ IDIOTA DA FRENTE_!" - disse em alto e bom tom para que a turma da frente pudesse escutá-la.

"Ei garota, calada!" - disse o homem se levantando e fizesse sinal para que ela ficasse quieta!

"_NÃO VAI FALAR ASSIM COM ELA_!" - disse Dite se levantando e pronto para descer as escadas e bater no infeliz.

"_DITE NÃO PRECISA_!"- falou a garota de cabelos rosas.

"_EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ESSE BÁRBARO FALAR ASSIM COM VOCÊ! JUSTO COM VOCÊ!_"

"Dite, não vai dar chilique!" - falou Kanon de sua poltrona.

"_FICA QUIETO_!"

"_AH! ELE SÓ TEM PAPO! ACHA MESMO QUE UM TIPO COMO VOCÊ PODERIA ME DERRUBAR_?" - disse o homem se levantando sendo incentivado pelos amigos que estavam ao seu lado.

"Você não tem nem idéia do tipo de homem que eu sou!" - falou ameaçadoramente. Teella olhou para a mão esquerda do namorado e viu uma bonita rosa vermelha aparecer como mágica entre seus dedos.

"Mon amour, não precisa!" - disse virando o rosto dele e tirando a rosa da mão.

"Dite, por favor sente-se!" - pediu Dohko se levantando.

Afrodite fez uma cara irritada, voltou a se sentar e abraçar a namorada.

"Obrigada mon amour!" - disse a garota falando bem próxima do ouvido dele. - "Você é o meu herói! Príncipe!"

Ele se virou completamente para ela e a beijou, já que ela usava a máscara que deixava a boca a mostra. Ele começou comportado e depois passou um beijo provocante, a puxando para perto de si.

"Droga!" - disse olhando para o braço da poltrona - "Eu odeio isso aqui!"

Ela mais do que depressa, empurrou o braço para trás permitindo que os dois pudessem usar uma poltrona única.

Ele passou uma mão por trás dela, permitindo que ela se acomodasse em seus braços fortes para ver o filme.

Ele ficou adimirando a namorada, os cabelos rosa, a textura da pele, tudo! Ela era linda!

"Você é perfeita!" - disse Dite próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Perfeição atrai perfeição!" - disse olhando para cima e encontrando o olhar do namorado.

Ele não se conteve e começou a beijá-la, uma sequência de beijos comportados, mas Dite apesar do porte de moço bom era muito fogoso.

"Chega!" - disse ela se distanciando e se sentando certo em sua cadeira.- "Quero ver o filme!"

"E quem disse que eu quero ver ?" - perguntou Dite enlaçando-a de lado pela cintura.

"Se continuar assim eu vou gritar e falar para o Miro que você me iludiu e se aproveitou de mim!"

"Então grita!" - disse enrouquecendo a voz e dando-lhe alguns selinhos e depois descer a cabeça com dificuldade para o pescoço da garota. Ela não disse mais nada e aproveitou para conter o corpo de Dite que se aproximava mais do seu. Ele subiu com a cabeça lhe dando outro beijo de tirar o fôlego e já que não podia beijar a face da garota se dirigiu diretmante para a sua orelha.

Ele deu beijos no lóbulo da orelha, para depois dar mordinhas leves. Ela não conseguiu controlar um gemido tímido que saiu de seus lábios. Ele ficou feliz com o resultado e aproveitou para provocá-la.

"Hum, você gosta disso?" - deu um beijo.

"Sim!" - disse ofegante.

"E disso?" - ele deu uma lambida sedutora fazendo toda a sua nuca arrepiar e ela soltar mais um gemido. Suas mãos desceram até o abdomen definido de Dite e ela segurar pelas laterais com força, fazendo-o quase ter um ataque com o toque, a namorada não era tão audaz. Ele continuou a provocá-la na orelha, mas com suas mãos passeando pelas suas costas, descendo próximo a cintura dela e por fim ele, de mansinho, começou a tentar colocar a mão por baixo de sua blusa, conseguindo sentir a textura das costas.

"Afrodite, seu safado!" - ela parou com as carícias e tirou a mão dele de sua roupa, voltando-se a se sentar direito.- "Você prometeu ser gentil!"

"E eu estou sendo!" - disse com um sorrisinho sedutor.

"Comporte-se!" - deu um tapinha gentil na mão dele. Afrodite não queria criar conflito, então, acatou ao pedido da namorada e deu-lhe um beijo suave e depois sossegou para ver o filme.

O casal ao lado estavam que era só abraços e carícias. Mu não parava de repetir no ouvido da namorada.

"Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!" - dizia.- "Eu não tenho mais dúvida quanto a isso! Eu quase enfartei de felicidade quando vi você naquele palco cantando aquela música e dedicando-a pra mim!"

"Você mereceu!"- disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos cor de lavanda dele. - "Eu também gosto muito de você!"

Mu falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela:

"Por que você nunca diz que também me ama?"

Ela não disse nada e continuou a acariciar os cabelos dele, um silêncio se instalou entre o casal e eles prestaram atenção no filme. Ele parou de abraça-la, já que ela repousava a cabeça em seu ombro, pegou o queixo da garota delicadamente forçando-a olhar para ele.

"Eu vou esperar até você estar pronta para me amar e até lá eu vou te conquistar a cada dia, amazona de Áries."

Ela sorriu para ele e voltou a abraçá-lo.Felizmente, Mu não se prendia a palavras e terminações, o que sentiam era forte, verdadeiro, mas Yuki era muito nova para simplesmente falando o que lhe dava na telha. Acreditava na força da palavra e não diria uma coisas daquelas a Mu sem ter certeza absoluta de seus sentimentos.

E no final da fileira, encostados na parede, Shura e Marcella, sérios e olhando fixamente para a tela viam o filme. Sem desviar o olhar da enorme telae sem virar a cabeça ele disse:

"Está com medo?"

"Não! É só um filme de terror!" - falou no mesmo tom sem olhá-lo.

O filme começou a ficar mais emocionante, logo no início e já tinha cenas apavorantes. Shura não pode deixar de notar que a garota segurava a mão no braço de estofado com demasiada força.

Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela apertando-a, mas ainda sem encará-la. Ela virou e pode ver um pouco do perfil do cavaleiro que mantinha os olhos fixos no filme, provavelmente, ele estava um pouco bravo com ela por não ter o acompanhado durante todo o passeio, mas mesmo assim era atencioso.

Ela aceitou o aperto de mão afinal, estava demasiadamente assustada com o filme. As cenas foram ficando mais fortes e Marcella não aguentou, largou as mãos de Shura e colocou-as no rosto.

Shura a olhou ali, no canto, toda encolhida, mas orgulhosa demais para pedir proteção em seus braços fortes. Isso era realmente uma das coisas que adimirava em Marcella, esse auto-controle! Desde que a conheceu tinha ficado mais espontâneo, receptivo a brincadeiras, e tudo o mais! Então, ele sem dizer nada, abraçou-a, puxando para perto de si.

"Tá bom! A manhosa precisa de colo! Eu vou deixar você se aproveitar de mim, mas só um pouquinho!"

"Shura..."

"Aproveita que eu to bonzinho, pode até passar a mão em mim que eu deixo, onde você prefere? Bíceps, tórax, coxa..."

Ela deu risada da cara dele e aceitou o abraço do namorado, estava morta de medo e involuntariamente enfiou as unhas nas costas dele por causa de medo. Ele conteve reprende-la, estava amando te-la tão colada a seu corpo. Ele deu um beijo em sua testa carinhosamente e voltou a assistir o filme.

Teffy, que estava na outra ponta, com Dohko olhou para a fileira e viu todos os casais formados. Olhou para frente e pode ver Ikki falando alguma coisa bem perto do ouvido de Juliane e ela dando risadinhas. Aparentemente, tinham voltado as boas.

E, que surpresa! Aldebaran encolhido na cadeira tentando tampar os olhos. Calisto, que sempre fora muito mais medrosa que ele, tentava acalmá-lo.

Teffy estava feliz por todos, mas por algum motivo que não entendia bem, estava embriagada por esse clima de amor. Olhou para o lado e viu Dohko que olhava atentamente para a tela , colocando a pipoca na boca como um gesto automático.

"Não é lindo Dohko?" - perguntou suspirando, pois tinha seu lado romântico apesar de deixá-lo muito bem guardado.

"Lindo? Como pode ser bonito um espírito que se alimenta de almas?" - perguntou olhando para a tela.

"Não estava falando do filme!u.u" - disse desapontada.

"Hum..." - ele a olhou. - "Você estava falando de que?"

"Nada! Deixa quieto!" - ela voltou a se recostar na cadeira. - "Hunf!"

"Abra a boca!" - disse Dohko.

"Que?"

"Abre a boca! Eu vou te dar uma coisa que você vai gostar! E feche os olhos!"

"O que você vai fazer? O.O"

"Adivinhe!" - disse com um sorriso safado.

Ela não conseguiu responder, aquele ali era Dohko de libra? Não! Não poderia ser! Era uma alucinação. Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, queria saber onde aquela brincadeira louca ia dar e ficou surpresa quando percebeu que sua boca fora invadida por uma deliciosa...

"Pipoca!" - disse Dohko feliz colocando mais algumas na boca dela.

"-.-"

Ela engoliu a pipoca e deu um sorriso para Dohko, definitivamente, era muito estranho imaginar uma reação diferente do libriano, apesar de ficar um pouco desapontada.

----_Na comédia_----

"Nós deveríamos ter ido ver o filme de terror!" - disse Miro emburrado com os braços cruzados e esparramado na cadeira.

"Eu devo concordar com você!" - disse Luna olhando para os lados e vendo os amigos gritando, falando alto, rindo, comendo pipoca, as luzes todas acessas e o filme sem começar.

"Luna e Miro relaxem e aproveitem!" – era Alex que tinha ficado na fileira da frente junto com Shion, Lolly, Nana e Máscara. A garota tinha se virado para trás e os olhava.

"Desse jeito a última coisa que vai dar pra fazer é aproveitar!" – disse Miro irritado, mas virando-se automaticamente para olhar Luna que o encarava com uma expressão de falso desentendimento. – "Não vai dar para aproveitar o filme!" – completou em seguida.

Por causa do black-out que tinha acontecido no shopping há algum tempo atrás, algumas salas de cinemas tiveram problemas técnicos mais graves e por isso o atraso no horário dos filmes e toda aquela confusão.

"Lolly, tire os pés do banco!" – disse Shion dando-lha um leve tapinhas no joelhos.

"Seu indecente!" – disse rindo – "Acha que só por que é mestre do santuário pode passar a mão em mim seu pervertido?"

Ele virou-se para responder-lhe, mas na conseguiu dizer nada! Bem lá no fundo de sua cabecinha Shion sabia que ela falava a verdade, apesar de que não ai admitir por nada desse mundo.

Ela voltou a colocar os pés no banco, mas dessa vez virou-se para ele para provocá-lo. Ela mascava chiclete e os olhos de Shion ficaram a admirá-la mexer o maxilar, o queixo, os movimentos repetitivos, enquanto o dedo indicador da mão direita enrolava uma mexa dos cabelos prateados.

"Você merece o nome que tem!" – disse Shion.

"Está dizendo que eu sou igual à Lolita do livro?"

"Pelo menos no gosto a homens mais velhos!" – disse rindo e olhando para a tela de cinema na esperança vã de que as luzes finalmente se apagassem e ele pudesse ver o filme.

Lolly chegou perto dele, discretamente, de modo que nenhum dos amigos percebeu.

"Quer que eu te chame de Humbert?" – perguntou rindo.

"Só se você me deixar chama-la de Lô!" – disse com um sorriso maroto, despontando em seus lábios. Só mesmo ela para provocar uma reação dessas nele.

"Permissão concedida!" – disse sorrindo.

Ele virou a cabeça e riu do sorriso malicioso que apareceu no rosto da jovem. Definitivamente, Lolita era uma obra muito polêmica e intrigante, se Lolly fosse comparada ao pé da letra com Dolores Haze provavelmente ficaria brava, pois não concordava com todas as posturas da personagem da obra de Vladimir Nabokov¹. Mas, só de ver que Shion finalmente sorria sinceramente desde o início do dia era uma recompensa maravilhosa.

"_EU QUERO VER O FILME_!" – gritava enraivecido Máscara da morte levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira.

"Barraqueiro!" – disse Nana que se deliciava com um pacotinho de balas de goma.

"Barraqueiro não! Eu paguei para ver o filme e não consigo assisti-lo!" – disse voltando-se a se sentar na cadeira.

"Hum..."- Nana colocou a última bala na boca e depois virou o saquinho da embalagem de cabeça para baixo numa atitude infantil, na esperança de que, magicamente, mais balinhas de goma aparecessem. – "Pronto! Agora sim eu quero ver o filme!"

Máscara virou a cabeça para trás e deu de cara com Aioria e do lado direito do leonino, sua italianinha que ele tanto adorava.

"Amy!" – chamou carinhosamente – "Quer vir aqui para frente e me fazer compania? Minha irmã acabou de dizer que cederia o lugar com prazer a você!"

"Quando eu disse isso? u.u" – falou Nana arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Seja boazinha!" – ele pisca um olho para ela.

"Cacá ta ficando safadinho!" – disse Nana fazendo festinha no cabelo do irmão.

"A Amy não vai poder mudar-se para frente, pois ela está ocupada demais conversando comigo!" – disse o leonino de forma rude.

"Ninguém pediu sua permissão Aioria!" – disse o cavaleiro de câncer com os dentes semi-cerrados.

"Amy é minha discípula e eu a controlo!" – disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Ela deu um tapa forte nos braços do cavaleiro de leão.

"Aiaiaiai ç.ç"

"Eu sou sua discípula e não sua escrava!" – ela se levanta irritada.

"Viu leão idiota? A Amy não te obedece! Ela é minha!"

Dessa vez, a garota dá um tapa forte no braço do cavaleiro de câncer.

"Aiaiaiai ç.ç"

"Sou sua namorada, mas não sua escrava!"

"O.O Eu não quis dizer isso!"

Tarde demais, ela já tinha se levantado, empurrado Aioria e descido as escadas.

"Vou ao toalete!" – se retira e desce os degraus da enorme sala estádio.

Nana, que estava virada para frente, sobe em sua cadeira vira para trás para ver a expressão de desagrado de seu irmão e de Aioria.

"Isso foi uma tremenda idiotice! Que comentário mais machista!"

"Ninguém perguntou! ¬¬" – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Que gente nervosa! u.u" – falou a garota brava.

"Nana, fala com ela!" – Máscara se vira totalmente para a irmã.

"Não! Depois dessa grosseria desmedida nem pensar!"

"Por favor!" – carinha de pidonho – "Seja bonzinho para o seu irmão!"

"_N-Ã-O_"

"Nanazinha, por favor!" – o irmão dá um abraço nela. – "Seja legal! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor"

"Ai, ta bom! Mas, só se você parar com esse jeito meloso!" – definitivamente, pensou Nana, apesar de ser temido, ter jeito de um cara bruto, arrogante e mal, máscara da morte era cânceriano e por isso era sensível em sua essência e valorizava bastante amigos e familiares. Quando o assunto era Nana e Amy, ele se transformava.

"Linda!" – ele dá um beijo estalado na bochecha da irmã. Alex que viu a cena:

"Tio cacá, isso foi tão cuti-cuti! ".

"Ninguém quer saber sua opinião... ¬¬"- voltando a ficar sério.

"Crianças, vou dar espaço para vocês brigarem, com licença!" – Nana passa pelo irmão, desce as escadas, sai da sala de cinema e vai até o toalete no fim do corredor. Chegando lá encontra Amy, sem a máscara e lavando o rosto, a bolsa aberta ao seu lado.

"Olá Nana!" – ela tira da pequena bolsa preta uma escova de cabelo e começa a passar o pente pelos longos cabelos negros e cacheados que lhe caiam quase até metade das costas. – "Seu irmão é um grosseiro!" – disse indignada.

"E daí? Você cai de quatro por ele!" – disse a loira desafiante, colocando-se ao seu lado e mirando-se no espelho, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos e loiros que vinham até o ombro.

"É verdade!" – disse Amy dando-se por vencida e ficando vermelha.

"Não fica brava com ele! Você sabe que ele só quer provocar o Aioria!"

"Eles têm que se entender!" – guardou o pente na bolsa e pegou um elástico de cabelo, amarrando-o num rabo de cavalo alto. – "Eu não agüento mais essas confusões! Aioria não gosta nem sequer que eu visite as três primeiras casas para não ter que passar por câncer! Isso é ridículo!"

"É patético!" – completou Nana. – "Mas, eles vão ter que se entender aos poucos! Por outro lado, estou feliz que você e o meu irmão estejam se dando bem! Sinceramente, acho que ele ta muito melhor depois que veio para o santuário e conheceu você!"

"Sério?"

"É! Na Itália ele tava muito 'porra-loca'! Não queria saber de nada, tava meio sem rumo e ele sempre teve uma personalidade difícil!"

"Sei como é!"

"Às vezes, eu achava que ele tinha se tornado cavaleiro só para afrontar nossos pais!" – disse num tom baixo – "Ele sempre queria ser do contra! Em tudo!".

Amy parou de arrumar os cabelos e olhou para Nana que estava ao seu lado. Por algum motivo que ela não entendeu, ela parecia constrangida.

"Mas, acho que ele tem talento! Gosta do que faz e se orgulha do que é!"

"É verdade! Nunca desconfiei da competência dele!"

"O que quero dizer é que ele está muito envolvido com você e... acho que ele gosta de você! Acho que você vai ser minha cunhada e... e... olha!" – se vira totalmente para ela – "Se você machucar o meu irmão eu nunca vou te perdoar!"

"Seu irmão está em boas mãos Nana!" – disse feliz – "Mas, me alegra ver que você está entregando a mim um tesouro tão precioso! Seu irmão!" – ela sorri. – "Ah! Com todo respeito, seu irmão é um pedaço de mau caminho!"

"Ohoho, guarde essas opiniões pra você sua indecente! Eu sabia você só quer se aproveitar dele!"

"Hum... é verdade, eu quero me aproveitar dele!" – carinha de safada – "HAHAHA, brincadeira!"

"Brincadeira! Vou fingir que é brincadeira..." – falou Nana rindo.

"Ah, reunião no banheiro!" – Alex aparece na porta – "Vamos por as fofocas em dia! Aquele filme ta muito demorado!" – ela olha o relógio – "E ta ficando muito tarde! Já são 10h30 e daqui a pouco o Shion tem que ir pra casa dormir na caminha dele!".

"Entra logo nessa droga de banheiro!" – Lolly empurra a amiga que quase se desequilibra.

"Aie, você ta ficando rude sabia? Só por que eu falei do Shion foi?"

"Foi! Ninguém mais fala assim do meu tibetano!" – coloca as mãos no rosto fingindo vergonha.

"Ai, essas garotinhas apaixonadas!" – fala Alex com jeito de mãe – "Isso me faz sentir saudades do meu fofo que não vejo a mais de..."- conta nos dedos- "_AHHH! EU QUERO VER O MEU LINDÃO DE NOVO!_"

"Você tem namorado Alex?" – perguntou Nana espantada, pois ela nunca tinha falado no assunto.

"Tem!" – disse Lolly prontamente, pois sabia da vida da amiga de trás para frente e de frente para trás. A mesma coisa acontecia com Alex que sabia tudo sobre a vida de Lolly.

"Na verdade eu tinha!" – disse Alex num muxoxo.

"Tinha ou tem?" – perguntou Amy arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"É que é assim ó... eu terminei com ele para vir para o santuário e ele disse que não ia me esquecer! E eu disse não ia esquecer dele! Eu me despedi e ele disse que ia esperar por mim!" – falou alegremente com vozinha de meninha que conta um segredo vergonhoso. – "Mas, eu não o vejo faz mais de seis meses!"

"Tadinha!" – Lolly vai até ela e abraça a amiga – "Tudo bem! Você encontra outro mais lindo e gostoso!"

"Duvido muito! Aquele homem era uma loucura!"

"Hum... altas comemorações?" – perguntou Lolly com cara de safada e ar de brincadeira.

"Mas é óbvio né? Você acha que eu vou deixar um homem daquele tamanho livrar-se das minhas garras?" – Alex dando risada

"Os segredinhos da vida de Alex! A gente não sabe nem metade!" – falou Amy dando risada. – "Eu sou a mais santa das quatro!"

"Ui! Claro!" – falou Lolly irônica – "A gente começa pelo passeio suspeito dela com o máscara até o lago! Toma cuidado com seu irmãozinho Nana!" – falou com ar de segredo para a loira.

"Na verdade, acho que é a Amy que tem que se cuidar, por que o meu irmão é muito safado!"

"Tio cacá é pegador!" – falou Alex rindo. – "Tira essa dúvida pra gente Amy, o máscara tem pegada?"

"Putz, ta baixando o nível!" – falou Lolly para ela.

"Ah, estamos entre mulheres, podemos falar essas coisas! E ai?"

"Depende o que você define por pegada né?"

"É verdade! É verdade!"- disse Alex rindo.

"Quanto tempo nós já estamos no santuário?" – perguntou Amy tentando fazer as contas de cabeça.

"Eu, como cheguei depois, to lá faz uns cinco ou quatro meses!"- respondeu Nana.

Uma mulher de idade entra no banheiro, carregando uma sacola de compras e na outra mão uma garrafinha de bebida alcoólica.

"Nossa! Eu já to de sete meses!" – falou Lolly cruzando os braços.

A mulher entra no banheiro e para estática quando ouve a declaração de Lolly.

"Hic... nem parece que você ta grávida!" – falou apontando um dedo para ela – "A criança vai ter pai?"

"O.O Acho que está havendo um engano!" – disse Lolly muito vermelha e Amy, Alex e Nana não escondendo risadas escandalosas.

"Na verdade, a criança, obviamente tem pai!" – disse Lolly entrando na brincadeira – " A questão é descobrir de quem!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Cuide-se bem viu!" – a senhora joga a bebida no lixo – "Hic... Nossa, eu tenho que parar de beber, você ta de sete meses e nem parece que ta grávida!" – ela sai do lugar vacilante e batendo nas paredes.

"Putz, de onde saiu essa louca bêbada?"- Amy tentava voltar a respirar normalmente. – "Agora como você vai descobrir quem é o pai?"

"Sei lá!" – disse Lolly teatralmente – "Ah! Meu filhinho não vai ter pai!"

"Tudo bem, você joga a culpa para o Shion!" – disse Alex brincando.

"E como é que eu vou aparecer grávida se nós... hãn..." – ela parou de falar, aquela brincadeira também tinha limites.

"Certo! A gente NÃO ouviu isso!" – disse Nana dando tapinhas leves nas costas da amiga.

"É melhor mesmo!" – disse Lolly rindo.

"Vamos embora do banheiro! Acho que essa hora o filme já começou!"- falou Nana abrindo a porta.

Quando chegaram perto da sala de cinema virão Lilits e Luna do lado de fora conversando.

"O que vocês tão fazendo ai fora?"- perguntou Amy – "O filme já acabou?"

"Para _NÓS_ acabou!" – falou a amazona de lebre parecendo irritada.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O máscara e o Aioria se pegaram!" – falou Luna simplesmente fazendo todas as garotas arregalarem os olhos.

"Nossa! Para que isso foi muito ambíguo!" – disse Lilits de forma sarcástica.

"Reformulei mal a frase!" – respondeu a pisciana – "Na verdade, eles se pegaram na pancada!"

"Por quê?" – perguntaram as quatro em coro.

"Por que o Aioria e o Máscara começaram a se espancar por causa da Amy e tals e deu um rolo, daí eles caíram no chão e começaram a rolar as escadas se batendo, veio os seguranças e tentou arrancar eles de lá! Daí, eles bateram nos seguranças...foi um horror!"- disse Lilits. - "E o pior é que eu devo admitir que foi muito engraçado tudo aquilo!" – respondeu Lilits. – "O Shion quase teve um ataque cardíaco, daí ele ficou tão bravo que resolveu que os seguranças não precisavam fazer nada que ele mesmo ia dar uma lição nos dois!"

"Nossa, mas o Aioria e o Máscara dariam conta do Shion!" – falou Nana.

"Sim! Mas, o Shion não tava bravinho ele tava descontrolado!" – falou Luna tocando as pontas dos dedos indicadores. – "Foi patético! Shion começou a persegui-los dentro do cinema, eles começaram a pular por cima dos bancos e das pessoas! Vergonhoso!"

"E no final, as pessoas estavam dando muito mais risada dos três do que da porcaria do filme! Que do pouco que eu vi é muito chato! Ele começou logo depois que vocês saíram, daí tiveram que ligar as luzes, as pessoas começaram a aplaudir! Foi uma loucura!"

"Daí, o Hyoga e o Miro resolveram ajudar, apartar a briga dos dois e impedir que eles espancassem os seguranças e fossem processados!"

"E eles foram expulsos!"

"E nós também, porque resolvemos defende-los!" – completou Luna – "Obviamente começamos a fazer um showzinho né? Algo como por exemplo: Me larga seu segurança bruto você ta me machucando!"

"É verdade..." – disse Lilits com um sorrisinho lembrando a reação de Hyoga.

"Foi fofo!" – Luna com os olhinhos brilhando – "Parecia filme romântico! O Hyoga disse para ele não encostar na Lilits e meteu um soco na cara daquele bruta montes!"

"Daí um segurança pegou um braço dela e começou a levá-la para fora!" – disse Lilits apontando para a amiga – "Miro pegou o outro braço dela e começaram a fazer um...hãn...cabo de guerra com a Luna!"

"Doeu! ç.ç"

"Mas, o Miro se deu por vencido por que percebeu que ela estava se machucando! Mandou largar o braço dela e que ele ia sair sem fazer alarde desde que a solta-se!"

"Numa dessas o Aioria, o Máscara e o Shion já tinham esquecido da própria briga e tentavam arrancar o Hyoga de cima do outro segurança!"

"Finalmente, nós todos concordamos em sair!" – falou Lilits – "Daí as pessoas começaram a aplaudir!"

"E o Miro se achando falou para eles saudarem o 'escorpião rei'! Modesto não!"

"E aquelas assanhadas nojentas começaram a gritar e mandar beijo! ò.ó" – Luna fechou a cara sombriamente.

Um silêncio se instaurou entre elas...

"Isso tudo enquanto nós fomos ao banheiro?"

"Foi!" – falaram Luna e Lilits em coro.

"E o Shaka e a Mikage?" – perguntou Nana – "Onde eles estão?"

"Lá dentro! Shaka afundou na cadeira de vergonha e os dois fingiram não nos conhecer!" – falou Lilits brava com a atitude de Shaka, mas sabia que o amigo odiava confusões e encrencas.

"A mesma coisa funciona para o traíra do Saga!" – disse Miro aparecendo ao lado do grupo com cara de irritado. – "Ficou lá com a Yume! Estavam tão abraçadinhos que mal notaram a confusão."

"Cadê o Hyoga?" – perguntou Lilits.

"Já vem! Ele ta passando uma água naquele hematoma do braço!"

"Aquele segurança fracote machucou-o?" – perguntou Amy chocada, pois confiava mais na resistência do cavaleiro de cisne.

"Na verdade, ele caiu de mau jeito e bateu em uma das cadeiras da frente!" – respondeu Miro.

"Hum... onde estão Shion, Cacá e Oria?" – Amy que falava.

"Bem, Shion saiu correndo atrás deles pelo shopping! Uma hora dessas devem estar no estacionamento!"

"E, particularmente, eles não passam dessa noite!" – falou Miro sombriamente – "Eu _NUNCA_ vi o Shion daquele jeito!"

"Acho que... eu vou ficar viúva e sem mestre de agora em diante! ç.ç"- disse a amazona de leão.

A porta do cinema se abre e da sala saem Mikage e Shaka. Ambos piscavam duro por causa da claridade.

Miro aplaudiu dramaticamente quando viu Shaka na porta.

"Bravo! Muito obrigado por aparecer para nos ajudar Shaka de virgem!" – respondeu secamente.

"Não use esse tom comigo Miro! Eu não queria aumentar o circo!"

"Não me faça rir! _VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA LUTAR E ACABAR COM ESSA IMAGEM DE SANTINHO DO PAU OCO QUE VOCÊ TEM_!"- falou ferozmente e com raiva.

"Eu não queria expor a Mikage, já que se eu fosse apartar a briga ela viria atrás de mim para me defender, eu preferi poupá-la a fazê-la passar pelo vexame de ser jogada para fora do cinema por um segurança!" – ele olhou desafiador para Miro e ele não soube o que responder. O escorpionino fechou os punhos e cerrou os dentes.

"Nós fomos ajudá-los porque quisemos! Queríamos correr o risco do que ficar confortavelmente sentados em nossas poltronas!" – respondeu Luna brava. – "Você não pode culpá-lo! Foi escolha única e exclusivamente nossa! Minha vontade era essa!" – a voz tornou-se áspera, os olhos fecharam instintivamente, os lábios se fecharam e uma expressão carrancuda tomou conta da amazona.

"Shaka só queria evitar transtornos!" – dessa vez Mikage levantou a voz e se colocou na frente do loiro. Por mais que considerasse Luna não permitiria que ela e nem ninguém se atrevesse a fazer insinuações ofensivas – "Ele só queria o meu bem!"

"E eu só queria o bem estar do Miro!" – respondeu a garota desafiadora e elas se encaram irritadas, os olhos faiscando. Apesar de tudo, pela primeira vez ouve um entendimento por parte de ambas, mesmo estando de lados 'opostos' o que as estimulava a continuar era o sentimento crescente que tinham pelos cavaleiros.

"Turminha, o clima já está bem tenso!" – falou Alex se colocando entre as duas. – "Não precisamos de mais uma briguinha infantil!"

"Hunf!" - Mikage cruza os braços e vira o rosto.

"Hunf!" – Luna faz o mesmo.

Hyoga apareceu no corredor com a mão no cotovelo esquerdo, Lilits corre para lhe falar.

"Você ta legal!"

"Hum... não muito bem!" - disse mostrando o braço. – "Acho que destendi o músculo!"

"Ou a asa..." – completou Lolly.

"Piadinha infeliz! ¬¬" – falou o loiro muito bravo.

"Um beijinho sara?" – perguntou Lilits pegando delicadamente o braço dele e dando-lhe um beijinho de leve em seu cotovelo.

"Meu Zeus, é mágica! Estou curado!" – ele mexe os braços numa atitude de demonstrar que estava sadio, mas eles ouvem um barulho parecido com algo sendo quebrado e Hyoga fecha os olhos e morde dos lábios. – "Ou, talvez não!".

"XD Isso era previsível!"

"Vamos embora, Shion antes de sair correndo falou para arrancarmos os outros do filme de terror e irmos nos encontrar com ele e os corpos dos dois no estacionamento." – disse Hyoga.

"Então, vamos logo que já enrolamos demais!" – respondeu Amy.

Meia-hora depois estavam todos saindo do shopping e se reunindo no grande estacionamento.

"Eu não acredito que Shion fez isso!" – falava Dohko incrédulo – "Isso foi uma atitude precipitada!"

"Hum... foi!" – respondeu Elena que vinha atrás do mestre e do lado de Shiryu que estava branco como cera e muito tenso. Carregava algo parecido com uma pequena maleta e era coberto por um pano escuro, impedindo de ver o conteúdo.

"O que você tem dragão?" – perguntou Shura andando para alcançá-lo. – "Parece estar passando mal!"

Shiryu não respondeu e continuou a seguir, parecia estar fora de órbita.

"O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?"

Shiryu parou prontamente, fazendo com que Aioros que estava trás dele trombasse em suas costas.

"Affe, continua andando!" – ele empurra o moreno e ele continua a andar sem falar nada, acelera o passo e ultrapassa Dohko.

"Ele não ta bem!" – respondeu Shura colocando uma mão no queixo – "O que você fez com ele?"

"Absolutamente nada... hehehe..." – riu Elena sem graça.

Quando chegaram perto dos carros depararam-se com Aioria, Máscara, Shion e Camus encostado nas latarias dos carros. Enquanto os demais permaneciam sérios, Camus tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e os olhos azuis faiscavam com um brilho diferente, um sorriso maroto tamborilava em seus lábios.

"Bonjour!" – saudou o francês de forma alegre, mas de forma terrivelmente polida.

"Olá Camus!" – Teella foi a primeira a saudá-lo. – "Divertiu-se?"

"Oui!" – disse feliz.

"AIORIA!" – Yura corre para perto dele o abraça – "ME FALARAM QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA MORTO!".

"Yura, não dá idéia!"

"O.O Bem, certo!"

Shion desencostou-se da lataria do carro e colocou-se na frente de todos. Eles esperavam berros, xingamentos, maldições sendo proferidas, pena de morte, mas não estavam preparados para o total e mais absoluto silêncio que se instaurou entre eles por longos três minutos. Nenhum dos jovens sentia-se no direito e o dever de proferir qualquer palavra de defesa ao cavaleiro.

Até que finalmente com a forma habitual e sem pedir atenção, falou num tom de voz seco e sério.

"Entrem em seus carros, os mesmos grupos de hoje de manhã e vamos para o santuário! Não quero ter que chamar a atenção de vocês de novo!"

O som da voz de Shion foi cortante como uma navalha afiada e surtiu um efeito em todos os presentes. Sua voz não continha raiva, nem ódio, irritação, tristeza ou desprezo, era a mais pura e terrível demonstração de decepção.

Cinco minutos depois todos estavam devidamente acomodados e rumavam em seus carros de volta ao santuário.

Quando lá chegaram todos estavam mais descontraídos e já riam e conversavam. Demasiadamente cansados para descarregar as compras do porta-malas, compraram tanta coisa que quase não coube então decidiram que descarregariam tudo amanhã cedo.

Já na entrada das escadarias do santuário tiveram uma surpresa inesperada e terrivelmente estranha.

"Eu estava à espera de vocês!" – uma voz grossa e melodiosa que se escondia nas sombras dirigiu-se aos presentes.

"Quem é você?" – Shion colocou-se na frente de todos e logo os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram na defensiva, elevando o cosmo para qualquer imprevisto, automaticamente empurrando as garotas para trás da muralha de homens que tinha se formado.

"Não é com você que eu quero falar!" – disse aparecendo e revelando-se.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ..."

"Eu conheço essa voz!" – pensou Alex abrindo passagem. Não! Não poderia ser ele! Ou será que poderia? Ela saiu empurrando todo mundo que encontrou em sua frente até chegar e deparar-se com:

"SORENTO!" – ela corre para os braços do cavaleiro que a esperava com os braços abertos. Ela quase faz os dois pararem no chão e o abraça bem apertado.

Não estava acreditando, nunca sonhara isso nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos. Ele estava ali, seu general marina, igualzinho a última vez que o vira. Os cabelos azuis curtos, a franja cobrindo a testa, os olhos arroxeadas brilhavam como nunca.

"Eu falei que vinha te ver!" – disse próximo ao seu ouvido.

"EPA! EPA! EPA!" – Saga apareceu e já afastava o casal – "Desgrudando dela seu animal! O que pensa que ta fazendo? HEIN?" – ele avança para o cavaleiro, empurrando-o na altura do peito quase o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair.

"SAGA PARA COM ISSO!" – disse Alex se colocando entre os dois quando viu que Sorento se preparava para revidar o atrevimento. – "Sorento é meu namorado! Ele veio me ver!" - a voz não conseguia esconder um contentamento quase que sem fim.

"Esse é o famoso Sorento?" – disse Amy olhando-os com atenção.

"É sim! Eles se conheceram na época do treinamento para amazona! Ele a preparou para vir para cá e enfrentar o treinamento de Saga." – disse Lolly feliz, pois imaginava o quão alegre Alex estava.

"Que absurdo! É RESTRITAMENTE PROIBIDO RECEBER VISITAS NO SANTUÁRIO E...O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM NAMORADO? ALEX VOCÊ É UMA GAROTINHA CHEIRANDO A LEITE!"

"Sorento seja bem vindo!" – Kanon deu um passo à frente e dava um abraço no cavaleiro. Apesar de saber que ele tinha estragado seus planos não deixava de ser grato, pois ele ajudara-o a 'acordar' e voltar para o lado dos defensores de Atena.

"Obrigado Kanon!" – respondeu o cavaleiro que trajava sua armadura e segurava a bonita flauta transversal na mão direita.

"Shion, esse é o general marina Sorento de sirene!"

"General marina?" – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – "E ele é confiável?"

"Agora que todas aquelas batalhas terríveis já aconteceram ele está a favor da paz, da justiça e dos cavaleiros de Atena, não tem que se preocupar!"

"Hum... então está bem! Depois que eu aceitei você nesse santuário não tenho problema em aceitar mais esse! Amanhã levantarei uma ficha completa sobre ele. – o grande mestre solta um bocejo longo e tampa com a mão sua boca num sinal de educação. – Amanhã eu vejo isso! Saga, permita-o dormir no sofá da casa de gêmeos e amanhã conversamos!"

"_O QUE_?" – ele olhava Shion incrédulo – "_NEGATIVO!"_

"Saga, sem doce, por favor! O rapaz fez uma longa viagem até aqui para encontrar sua discípula!" – disse visivelmente quebrado de sono – "Amanhã eu converso com você! Recolha-o em sua casa e sem nenhum pio! _O RESTO VÁ DORMIR_!" – ele sobe as escadas e logo depois é seguido pelos outros.

"Agradecido pela hospitalidade Shion de Áries!" – Sorento faz um movimento respeitoso com a cabeça – "Mas, eu não vim sozinho! Um amigo meu fez o favor de acompanhar-me!" – disse apontando para um outro vulto que surgiu das sombras revelando um homem alto, de olhos verdes e longos cabelos loiros e sedosos.

"Boa noite a todos!"

"Quem é você?" – perguntou Aioria apontando vacilante para ele.

"É Bian de cavalo-marinho!" – disse Shun encarando-o.

"Fico contente que ainda se lembrem de nós!"

"Como poderíamos esquecê-los?" – respondeu Shiryu com os dentes semi cerrados.

"Certo, você é um general marina?" – perguntou Shion encarando-o.

"Sou!"

"Você está arrependido de tudo que fez contra o santuário de Atena?"

"Estou!"

"Vai ser um menino bonzinho?"

"Hum... vou!"

"Então, Dohko abrigue-o na casa de libra e amanhã eu investigo os dois!"

"Como?" – Dohko que estava olhando tudo – "Shion, você bebeu ou o que?"

"Dohko tenho absoluta certeza que ninguém teria sequer chance de promover um atentado ao santuário com você controlando a situação."

Eles se encararam por um tempo e depois Dohko consenti balançando a cabeça.

"Obrigada Dohko!" – Shion começa a subir as escadas – "Agora todo mundo pra cama que já está muito tarde!"

Dohko se aproxima de Bian e o encara bem próximo de seu rosto.

"Sem gracinhas!"

"Não tem que se preocupar comigo! Vim apenas fazer uma gentileza ao meu amigo e acompanha-lo."

"Acho bom!" – o cavaleiro de libra sobe as escadas – "Shiryu! Elena! Venham mais rápido!"

Os dois apressam os passos, Shiryu ainda carregando a pequena sacola coberta com o pano, lançou um olhar carrancudo para Bian quando passou por ele.

Bian também lançou um olhar irritado, mas parou estático quando viu a garota que o seguia. Ela lhe lançou um olhar curioso e sem parar de andar disse:

"Bem vindo ao santuário de Atena! Mas, fique esperto que eu vou estar de olho em você!"

Bian parou e resolveu dar uma olhada na garota, os enormes cabelos ondulados que vinham até o final das costas, os olhos castanhos escuros, a pele branca e a estatura mediana, um corpo ideal e bem distribuído.

"Vai ficar bem em libra?" – perguntou Sorento indo até ele.

"Vou ficar ótimo!" – um sorriso bobo surgiu na face do cavaleiro e os olhos continuavam a seguir a amazona de libra que permanecia a subir as escadas, dando leves tapas no braço de Shiryu.

"Bem, amanhã eu te comprimento decentemente! Estou quebrada!" – Juliane passa pelo cavaleiro e começa a seguir para a casa de touro.

"Bem vindos!" – cumprimentaram todos. Vendo-os assim, cansados e seguindo em fila, o general marina teve a sensação de olhar para um grupo de morto-vivos.

"Eu nem acredito que você está aqui!" – disse Alex se agarrando o tronco de Sorento feito uma garotinha.

"Nem eu!" – ele afaga os cabelos da garota e a abraça, cola a bochecha na dela, mas ao invés de sentir a pele macia da namorada encostando em sua face, só pode sentir a textura da máscara fria.

Saga sobe as escadas batendo os pés e olhando atentamente para o casalzinho que subia as escadas felizes, na sua frente.

Meia hora depois todos estavam devidamente acomodados em seus leitos, contentes e felizes por tudo que tinham passado naquele dia.

No Japão, o dia quase estava clareando, os primeiros raios de sol já adentravam o enorme quarto de Saori. A deusa tinha tido uma noite péssima e debateu-se muito. Ela ainda cochilava, mas não parava de se mexer, debater-se e pedir pó socorro em voz baixa.

Seiya tinha levantado mais cedo e passava pelo corredor, na frente da porta do quarto da deusa, quando ouve um gemido de súplica e um pedido histérico de socorro.

"_Ahhhhh! Não! PARA_!"

"_SAORI_?" – Seiya coloca os ouvidos na porta para ouvir melhor, a deusa definitivamente pedia auxilio.

"_SAORI_!" – ele começa a esmurrar a porta com violência quase a quebrando, estava trancada. Ele dá dois passos para trás e com violência chuta a porta de madeira, fazendo as dobradiças se romper.

Ele olha para a deusa sentada na cama, o rosto nas mãos, tremendo um pouco e desesperada.

"_SAORI O QUE FOI_?" – ele corre para ela, pula na cama e força-a encará-lo.

Soluçava, as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto, os cabelos desalinhados, um semblante de medo.

"Calma, foi só um pesadelo!" – ele a puxa para perto de si, alinhando-a em seus braços, fazendo afundar a cabeça em seu peito para conforta-la. – "Foi só um pesadelo! Nada de mais!"

"Não...não foi...um pesadelo!" – disse finalmente se agarrando ao cavaleiro como um gato com medo. – "Foi uma visão! Uma premonição! O santuário ele... sangue... vejo muito sangue!"

E toda raiva que tinha sentido por Seiya na noite passada esvaiu-se, ele estava lá para protegê-la, para confortá-la e só assim sentia-se segura.

"Não importa o que aconteça! Os cavaleiros, as amazonas estarão ao seu lado!"

"Não vão estar! Pra começar, as amazonas devem me odiar!"

"Não odeiam não! Elas vão demonstrar que realmente lutam pela justiça quando você precisar delas!" – ele afaga seus cabelos, ajoelhando-se na cama e seu corpo indo de encontro ao dela. – "E se um dia o mundo lhe der as costas! Eu sempre estarei com você minha querida!".

Saori começa a controlar os soluços compulsivos, ela ergue a cabeça e o encara. Ela também se ajoelha na cama, toma o rosto do cavaleiro entre suas mãos e lhe dá um doce beijo na pálpebra do olho esquerdo. Talvez por que fosse ruim de pontaria, ou estivesse meio zonza, mas foi o que conseguiu reunir forças para fazer. Ele a puxa e também dá-lhe um gentil beijo na pálpebra do olho direito.

A deusa volta a se alinhar nos braços de seu cavaleiro e assim permaneceram até meados do meio-dia, vendo o sol se levantar aos pouquinhos e os passarinhos tranqüilizar seus corações com suas melodias.

* * *

**¹-**Lolita é uma famosa obra de Vladimir Nabokov que depois foi adaptada para o cinema. Dolores Haze é a própria Lolita e Humbert é o homem (bem mais velho que ela) e que se apaixonou pela jovem. Por isso a comparação de Lolly com Lolita e de Shion com Humbert.

* * *

**N/A: **Olha, se existisse um prêmio para capítulo de fic com maior número de páginas seria esse. 

Somando os dois, esse e o anterior que foram postados um seguido do outro, deu um total de: 70 páginas! Não! Não é exagero e longe de mim desanimar os meus leitores, mas eu não resisto, me empolgo, quero detalhar, quero fazê-los vizualizar as cenas e cenários com a mais completa perfeição.

Concordo que tamanho não é documento, mas que a obra fica muito mais bem explicadinha e detalhada, isso fica sim! x)

Sem contar que estou muito feliz com a nova formatação, fica melhor para a leitura e a página fica mais limpa e tudo o mais.

Conselho, não ignorem as notas da autora, é frustrante pensar que eu perco muito tempo da minha juventude escrevendo isso aqui e vocês nem um pouco preocupadas.

Então, retomando, eu opitei por uma recontagem e tem gente que ainda não apareceu! O que posso deduzir? Hum...será que meus leitores foram rapitados por ets? Poucos provável e ilógico não?

Quem quiser mais detalhes sobre a chamada recontagem, leiam a nota da autora do capítulo 15.

Não, eu não desisti da recontagem!

Façam o favorde aparecer! u.u

Mudando de assunto, eu agradeço ao apoio que recebi, as rewiens e tudo o mais.

_As namoradas do zodíaco em um ano conseguiu: _

_-206 rewiens e 1095 hits _

É muito gratificante ver a marca que eu atingi, quero agradecer ao apoio, dedicação e carinho que vocês tem para comigo e para com aminha obra.

Mesmoos tímidos, eu escrevo para vocês também! As vezes eu faço um escandalo, brigo um pouquinho por que acho que não gostaram e tals, mas é normal! Esse é o meu trabalho não?

_Obrigada a todos!_

_Beijos _


	18. Festa, folia e champanhe

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwriterPipe**

Boa Leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

Os habitantes de Atenas na Grécia tinham sido abençoados com mais um glorioso dia de sol, que não estava muito quente, ambiente ameno, brisa suave, nuvens brancas no céu formando desenhos singelos levando algumas pessoas a perderem uma parcela de seu dia para tentar identificar as mais variadas formas. Dias gloriosos de extrema paz, com os habitantes da vila vivendo em harmonia, o treinamento dos aspirantes a cavaleiros evoluindo significativamente e os maiores protetores da região nunca estiveram tão alegres e bem dispostos. 

"Vai ser hoje à noite!"

"É! Vai ser sim! Eu achei muito gentil por parte de Shion permitir que os demais cavaleiros do santuário fizessem uma comemoração também. Um pouco mais comportada, mas não deixa de ser uma comemoração! Não gosto de imaginar que aproveitamos as regalias próprias de nossa profissão enquanto os outros são deixados a mingua, trabalhando feito loucos e com muito menos direitos que nós".

"Temos essas coisas por que nossas obrigações também são maiores! E tendem a aumentar cada vez mais! Você sabe disso".

"Eu sei! Eu sei!"

"Talvez você ainda não tenha se dado conta, mas estamos aqui justamente para zelar por tudo e por todos da Terra. Nossa obrigação é muito maior de que qualquer outra pessoa apesar de sermos tão jovens, nós abrimos mão de nossa juventude pela paz, amor e justiça".

"Se arrependeu?"

Um silêncio se instaurou entre as duas pessoas que estavam sentadas no tapete de uma enorme sala de estar.

"Nunca me arrependi um só dia da minha decisão! Apenas me arrependo de ter perdido contato com você durante tantos anos".

"Eu também Shaka! Eu também me arrependo muito disso".

O cavaleiro de virgem não esboçou nenhuma reação, os olhos fechados lhe dando um ar de passividade, os lábios finos pareciam colados. Estava digerindo o que acabou de ouvir e resolveu não esboçar nada, apesar de sua personalidade ter sofrido uma grande mudança, não ia demonstrar sentimento algum perante ela.

"Mikage acho melhor você ir se arrumar para a festa de hoje à noite". – ele se levantou, ajeitando a enorme túnica vermelha, os olhos sempre fechados, sem revelar a intensidade dos magníficos olhos azuis esverdeados. – "Sei bem que vocês mulheres adoram ficar se enfeitando e daqui algumas horas já chegou à hora da festa!".

"Concordo plenamente!"- ela também se levanta ficando de frente para ele.

"Mikage, você esta aqui! Finalmente te encontrei!" – Marcella apareceu trajando uma túnica amarela, como já tinha sido condicionada pelo mestre a usar. – "Eu gostaria de pedir sua opinião sobre alguns vestidos que eu tenho não se incomodaria de me ajudar?".

"Vou adorar! Assim já tomo por base a roupa que você usa e me decido pela minha!"

"Então, venha até meu quarto, meu guarda-roupa está um pouco bagunçado, mas tenho certeza que acharemos algo".

Mikage já estava deixando o recinto acompanhada por Marcella, virou-se pela última vez para falar com Shaka.

"Até mais tarde!"

O indiano não respondeu, apenas virou-se na direção contrária e seguiu para a cozinha. Estava se sentindo esquisito, odiava ter essa _coisa_ crescendo dentro de seu peito. Nos últimos tempos, o fato de estar ao lado de Mikage era um martírio. Isso ocorria, pois há tempos não conseguia mais a ver como sua amiga. Ela cresceu, mudara e agora já era mulher feita.

"_Bela mulher por sinal_" – murmurou de forma quase imperceptível. Mas, o problema não era apenas esse, se fosse só isso poderia se controlar o que realmente o preocupava era que, aparentemente, ela estava _correspondendo_. E isso era definitivamente assustador, para não falar estranho.

* * *

"Muito bem! Muito bem! Agora vamos descobrir o que vocês querem" – uma pessoa de voz grave e pausada dirigia-se a outra que estava disposta diante dele. O ambiente era um pouco escuro, a figura de porte atlético estava sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto a outra estava de pé, com uma lanterna bem na cara deste. 

"Shion, isso é ridículo!" – Dohko acendeu a luz do ambiente e passou a fitar a cena. Sorento e Bian sentados em cadeiras paralelas separados por uma distância de um metro cada um e Shion de pé com a lanterna.

"_NÃO DUVIDE DE MINHA COMPETÊNCIA PARA ARRANCAR INFORMAÇÕES DOHKO DE LIBRA_!"

"Eu não estou duvidando! Só acho que você deveria me deixar tomar conta disso!"

"Então, por favor, tente!" – o mestre do santuário inchou o peito, deu passagem para que o cavaleiro de libra cumprisse seu papel.

Dohko deu um sorrisinho, caminhou a passos lentos para frente dos dois cavaleiros.

"Primeiro, vou começar com você!" – apontou para Bian – "Levante-se cavalo-marinho!".

O cavaleiro obedeceu prontamente ficando ereto diante deste. Nem ele e nem Sorento usavam suas armaduras, por isso estavam totalmente vulneráveis e desprotegidos.

Dohko deu um sorriso simpático que foi retribuído pelo cavaleiro. E do nada, ele empurrou Bian para trás, fazendo-o sentar na cadeira novamente, dando a volta colocando uma das mãos envolta de seu pescoço e imobilizando os braços do cavaleiro.

"Eu sou engraçado rapaz?" – a voz nunca pareceu tão ameaçadora. – "Eu não sou tão gentil quanto pareço!".

"Não... não senhor!"

"_ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE NÃO SOU GENTIL? PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO?_"

"_NÃO!_ Não foi isso! Referi-me ao fato de você não ser engraçado!"

"Então, quer dizer que eu pareço um cara mal-humorado?"

"Sim! _NÃO!_ Estou... estou confuso!" – o rapaz balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos e logo em seguida os abriu.

"Shion, isso é realmente necessário?" – perguntou Sorento intrigado.

"Hei, eu que não vou interferir nos métodos do meu colega! Prossiga Dohko!"

"Obrigado Shion!" – o cavaleiro de Libra soltou os braços de Bian que massageou os punhos. Dohko tornou a dar a volta e posicionou de frente para ele.

"Rapaz olhe para mim"! – falou – "_OLHE NO MEU OLHO_".

Bian estava começando a se irritar, com muito a contragosto encarou o cavaleiro dos olhos. Não importava quem ele era ninguém ia humilhá-lo daquela forma. Encrespou a boca e uma expressão carrancuda formou-se em seu semblante.

"Agora, diga o que eu quero ouvir".

"Hum... você tem olhos lindos?"

Sorento tapou os lábios com as mãos tentando abafar uma risada muito debochada, enquanto Shion de um risinho bem humorado. – _Vamos ver como ele se sai com esse rapaz._ – pensou o mestre.

"Agora é sério. Depois de serem traidores a ordem e a justiça, de se juntarem ao imperador dos mares para acabar com toda a vida na terra e de terem ressuscitado graças à misericórdia dos deuses, poderia me explicar o que o leva a vir aqui alegando estar regenerado?".

"Eu me arrependi profundamente do que fiz no passado Dohko de libra e gostaria de pedir perdão a própria deusa Athena se fosse possível. Até por que descobrimos mais tarde que tudo não passou de um plano maligno de Kanon, ou se preferir, dragão marinho".

"Kanon de gêmeos". – corrigiu Shion prontamente – "Ele já mostrou seu valor perante a deusa Athena, arriscando sua vida para salvá-la na árdua batalha contra Hades".

"O que importa é que ele nos enganou, a nós e ao imperador Poseidon". -respondeu rancoroso.

"Ninguém que demonstre tanta mágoa por seu antigo deus é bem vindo ao santuário da deusa Athena". – proclamou o grande mestre indignado.

"Eu não sou obrigado a ser tratado como um inimigo desumano. Lutei pelo que acreditava!" –encarou Shion.

"Essa é sua vontade? Que nos retiremos?" – perguntou Sorento se levantandode sua cadeira e finalmentetomando uma poisção– "Então, ela será cumprida". - foi até Bian e colocou a mão no ombro do cavaleiro. – "Só gostaria de pedir para passar só mais hoje com minha protegida. Alex, a futura amazona de gêmeos".

Shion refletiu por um momento, deu alguns passos e foi até a janela.

"Permito que fique até amanhã de manhã, aproveite de nossa hospitalidade na comemoração de hoje a noite, assim terá tempo de se despedir de Alex".

"Despedir?" – repetiu o marina como se temesse a confirmação da idéia que lhe assombrara nas últimas noites.

"Como você bem sabe Sorento de Sirene, quando uma amazona ou cavaleiro entra em regime de treinamento está fadado a permanecer o resto de seus dias a serviço do santuário". – ele respirou fundo – "Não permitimos contato com o mundo exterior, nem cartas, nem telefonemas, nada! Tudo deve ser apagado!" – ele continuava de costas para os cavaleiros, olhando de sua janela o santuário lá fora – " Se estamos realizando essas festas e o passeio ao shopping foi só por um gosto de nossa deusa. Então, quando você atravessar o santuário amanhã de manhã, tenha a convicção que nunca mais verá Alex, por que darei ordens expressas para que nunca mais chegue nem sequer perto das ruínasdesse lugar".

A voz de Sorento sumiu na garganta e ele não soube o que responder, até que a voz retornou-lhe mansamente.

"Não diga nunca, quem sabe um dia fora dessa prisão que você chama de santuário eu possa reencontrar minha protegida".

"Sorento, você não é ignorante e conhece o único método de se sair desse santuário, não conhece?"

O marina não queria ouvir mais nada, passou direto pelo portal que levava fora do templo do grande mestre, Bian seguiu o colega a passos rápidos. Dohko permaneceu em silêncio, vendo-os partir.

"Agiu corretamente Shion! Não podemos dar esperanças a esse tipo de gente!". – o cavaleiro de libra respirou fundo e expirou o ar logo em seguida – "Eu só espero que Alex não tente impedir Sorento de partir, ou pior, tentar ir com ele". – fitou o chão – "Por que aos traidores e aqueles que tentam sair do santuário só lhes resta um caminho...".

"... A morte!" – completou Shion fechando as cortinas de súbito, fazendo a sala mergulhar em trevas.

* * *

"Alex, quero falar com você!" – disse Saga indo até perto da sala onde se encontrava sua discípula, sentada em um tapete folheando um livro. 

"Diga mestre!" – respondeu ela sem desgrudar os olhos de seu livro – "Apesar de que eu já sei sobre o que você vai falar!".

"Sabe?" – ele se sentou ao seu lado.

"Sorento! E devo dizer querido _papai_ que eu sei muito bem de onde vêm os bebês e a grande facilidade dos anticoncepcionais na vida moderna, por isso não precisa se preocupar". – finalizou a garota com ar de riso.

"Isso não me tranqüiliza, ele é um marginal, viu o cabelo dele? Argh! É azul".

"O seu também é!"

"Mas, o meu têm estilo, corte, o volume necessário e a cor ideal para dar harmonia aos traços masculinos de meu rosto e o comprimento foi cuidadosamente analisado para fazer jus aos meus ombros largos e postura de meu corpo!"

"Isso é verdade!" – Kanon aparece na sala, acompanhado por Kassumi, tinham acabado de vir da cozinha onde tomavam o café da manhã – "O meu irmão Saga além de ter um cabelo maravilhoso é muito gostoso e sexy!".

"Você diz isso só porque você é cópia dele!" – comentou Kassumi dando uma mordida em um doce que trazia consigo.

"Correção, ele é a minha cópia, eu nasci antes dele por uma diferença de dois minutos". – Kanon dá um sorrisinho safado – "Hum, querida Kassumi, você está querendo dizer que eu também sou gostoso e sexy?".

"Ai meu Zeus, _KANON_!" – ela revira os olhos.

"Com licença, mas estamos no meio de uma conversa particular!" – disse Saga sério.

"Certo, já estamos indo!" – Kanon começa a andar atrás de Kassumi, saindo pela porta para poderem passear e respirar ar puro.

Saga esperou que os dois se retirassem e voltou a encarar Alex.

"Mas, isso não vem ao caso! Ele tem olhos vermelhos meio arroxeado! Aposto que usa drogas" – disse socando a mesa de centro que estava posicionada ao seu lado, quase fazendo o vidro se partir.

"Não têm nada a ver, desde que conheço aquele marina ele tem aqueles olhos sensuais".

"Sabe, acho que o Kanon é uma péssima companhia para uma garotinha da sua idade, está falando besteira igual ele. E poupe-me de seus comentários indiscretos ¬¬".

"Saga, não se preocupe. Como eu já disse antes, graças a Sorento eu estou aqui treinando como sua discípula. Foi ele que me ajudou a dominar minhas habilidades e os meus dons com o gelo e o fogo". – ela fez uma pequena labareda erguer-se entre seus dedos.

"E graças a essas chamas, você não está conseguindo dominar a técnica como eu queria". – ele se levantou e ficou de pé, depois se sentou no sofá – "Kassumi está controlando o cosmo muito melhor e mais rápido do que você, isso se deve ao fato de você já ter se _acostumado_ a esse tipo de técnica, isso significa que vai ter que queimar uma maior quantidade de energia para poder usar um golpe que leve seu inimigo até a outra dimensão e esgotar suas forças pode ser fatal caso você não eleve seu cosmo até o sétimo sentido".

"Mas, ainda sim tenho minhas habilidades com água e fogo!"

"Suas chamas não são tão fortes quanto os usados nos golpes de Aioria, que mais parecem raios com tamanha velocidade e intensidade e seu ar congelante nunca chegará ao nível de Hyoga ou Camus e sabe por quê?" – e ele mesmo respondeu – "Por que você é a amazona de gêmeos e deve ser treinada de acordo com as normas de seu mestre".

Ela ficou quieta, foi como se tivesse levado um banho de água fria, ele fazia parecer que seus dons truques de mágica baratos.

Alex sempre tivera habilidades "especiais", nascera com um dom incomum, manipular a água e o fogo, provavelmente adquirira esse poder graças a seus antepassados, uma linhagem muito antiga de cavaleiros vindos em parte da Itália e em parte do Japão. Aparentemente, durante décadas a família não tinha nenhum contribuinte para as lutas que se estenderam, gerações tinham se passados até o nascimento de Alex, a única que conseguia controlar elementos desse tipo. Durante muito tempo escondera isso de Saga, mas depois do "ataque" as casas de Aquário, Capricórnio e Peixes teve que prestar satisfação com relação a alguns pequenos artifícios, como o enorme escorregador de gelo que fizera para descer até o jardim de peixes e como conseguiu congelar o assoalho da casa de capricórnio.

Saga custou a aceitar, porém já se acostumara com a idéia e estava ajudando a discípula a controlar seus estranhos poderes e elajá tinha uma base muito básica de como lidar com o cosmo já que o general marina Sorento, há muito tempo atrás - antes mesmo da batalha do santuário contra poseidon – tinha lhe introduzido nesse ramo e aconselhara a fazer algo ligado ao treinamento como amazona. Porém, nem tudo ocorreu como previra o general e durante o período que se afastou de Alex ela começou um treinamento rigoroso e acabou sendo escolhida para ser uma das sagradas amazonas de ouro e por uma ironia do destino, defensora de Athena e até então a deusa forainimiga do imperador dos mares.

"Contudo, nós vamos reverter esse quadro Alex e quando o seu treinamento acabar pretendo fazê-la digna da armadura de gêmeos". – ele tomou as mãos da discípula entre as suas – "Alex, eu só quero que me prometa uma coisa!".

"O que?"

"Jure para mim que não vai contar a Sorento onde Athena se encontra!"

"Mas, por que Sorento iria querer essa informação?"

"Não sei, mas eu não confio nele e nem adianta você dizer que é implicância minha. Jure Alex!" – ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos.

"Certo, eu juro!" – respondeu a garota por fim.

"Quero que jure por Athena!"

"Saga!"

"Por Athena Alex!"

Ela se virou completamente para Saga, apoiou-se nas próprias pernas, apertou as mãos dele e o olhou no fundo dos olhos.

"Juro pela deusa Athena de que não vou revelar nada a Sorento!"

Saga sorriu satisfeito e aliviado, suas preocupações estavam terminadas parcialmente.Pelo menos por algum tempo...

* * *

Aioria despencou completamente exausto nos bancos de pedra da arena, deixou que seu corpo caísse, ficando de barriga para cima e tentando estabilizar o ritmo de sua respiração descompassada. Os olhos passaram a fitar o céu, fazendo com que suas pupilas ficassem semi-cerradas graças à luz do sol. 

Sentiu um pano muito leve e de algodão cair-lhe sobre o abdômen, forçando-o a olhar para trás para ver quem trazia aquele material até ele.

"Julguei que precisava disso".

"Obrigado". – o leão se sentou, apoiando suas costas no encosto de pedra, passando a toalha sobre seu rosto tentando conter o suor, para ver se conseguia amenizar a sensação desconfortável de calor excessivo. Depois de repetir o gesto várias vezes seguidas virou-se para a pessoa que tinha se sentado ao seu lado – "Me sinto muito melhor".

"Que bom".

"E ai? Como você está?"

"Preocupado".

"Com o que?"

"Elas vão nos torturar" – concluiu Aioros encarando o irmão – "Vão se divertir as nossas custas naquela maldita _festa do trocado_".

"Nós também vamos nos divertir às custas delas".

"Você sabe que não vai ser a mesma coisa!"

"Realmente, mas é só nós não exagerarmos muito, não me alegro muito com a possibilidade de me vestir de... de..."

"Não fale em voz alta, é humilhante".

Os dois respiraram pausadamente ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo ritmo.

"Deixe para pensar nisso amanhã, por hoje ainda temos aquela festa mais comportada".

"Champanhe importado, terno e gravata, um salão todo decorado cheio de frescuras e Aspasie para salvar minha noite". – disse o sagitariano sorrindo.

"Ah! Você está cego desde que a conheceu".

"E devo dizer que foi graças a você" – concluiu – " Juro que quando penso que foi graças a você que me levou até aquela ala hospitalar eu fico tão feliz que tenho vontade de te dar um beijo".

"Fora" – falou em tom de brincadeira fingindo que ia atacá-lo.

"Atrapalho um momento tão bonito de amor fraterno?" – Shura apareceu. – "Eu estou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, isso foi tão lindo" – finge estar ao ponto de chorar.

"Você também está animado para a festa?"

"Claro!" – finge guiar um par imaginário – "Hoje será à noite!" – conclui – "Marcella, me aguarde".

"Controle essa empolgação Shura, você não vai querer assustar a garota". – respondeu Shaka aparecendo calmamente.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui? Não devia estar meditando?" – Shura junta os dedos indicador e médio das duas mãos e fecha os olhos fingindo estar na tão famosa posição de lótus.

"Eu sei muito bem o que ele imagina quando está nessa posição, ele nunca me enganou!" – concluiu Aioria rindo.

"Ah leão, se você soubesse dos benefícios de elevar o espírito até o interior de seu cosmo, de você descobrir a sua essência, imaginar a bondade da vida e suportar a dor de permanecer na mesma posição por muito tempo".

"Imagino _COMO_ deve ser divertido".

"Sem contar que você tem um alto controle muito maior, ganha mais forças na perna e é capaz de controlar seus impulsos mais doentios, além de aprender a analisar o corpo do ser humano e os pontos fundamentais dos outros".

"Em suma, aumenta o apetite sexual e aprende a entender o outro para proporcionar mais e mais prazer". – disse Máscara da morte aparecendo – "Esperto de sua parte". – indo se unir ao grupo dando risada junto com Shura.

"Pra falar a verdade, não têm nem comparação o desempenho nesse quesito antes e depois da meditação. Vocês deveriam experimentar, garanto que o desempenho sexual de vocês aumentaria emoitenta por centoe os benefícios à saúde incontáveis".

"Olha só, já passou pelo controle de qualidade de Shaka de Virgem, ta aprovado, podem testar". – anunciou Shura entre altas gargalhadas.

"A meditação da mulher permite que ela tenha um maior controle de seu corpo, ganhando uma maior elasticidade e a elevação do espírito".

"Em suma, é tudo isso que ele ensina com afinco para a discípula dele". – disse Máscara da morte de forma maldosa, fazendo Shura dar-lhe um tapa forte na cabeça.

"Quieto! Não vai passar dos limites! ¬¬ " - sibilou bravo.

"O que foi? Não gostou da possibilidade é?"

"Hunf, vocês me deprimem!" – concluiu um homem de longos cabelos azuis, olhos gélidos e de belo porte que acabara de chegar– "Não se cansam de fazer piadinhas estúpidas sobre as garotas que são suas pretendentes e discípulas, não as tratem como se fossem objetos".

"Camus, o defensor do sexo frágil". – sentenciou Máscara da morte.

"Apenas as trato como julgo conveniente". – respondeu discretamente.

"Sem drama, sem drama". – falou Miro que tinha chegado juntamente com Camus – "Até mesmo quando nos reunimos falamos em mulheres".

"Miro, você não é um exemplo considerável. Você adora qualquer tipo de espécime feminino".

"Hum, digamos que eu tenha um apreso especial por criaturas tão _adoráveis_". – fez um movimento no ar como se desenhasse um violão.

"Sabe o que percebo?" – respondeu Aioros – "É a primeira vez que consigo ficar conversando com vocês sem que nenhuma delas esteja por perto".

"É verdade, por que isso ocorre?" - perguntou Aioria.

"Sei lá, mas eu adoraria saber o que elas tanto fofocam". - disse Máscara.

"Com certeza, elas devem falar apenas de homens". - concluiu Shura.

"Vocês só pensam nisso! Homens só falam em mulheres e mulheres só falam em homens. Será que suas cabeças conseguem mentalizar outra coisa que não tenha nenhuma ligação com sexo? " – perguntou Camus com seu natural ar de superioridade.

"E você é uma exceção à regra meu caro?"- perguntou Miro erguendo uma sobrancelha – "Você só quer conquistar sua confiança para depois se aproveitar delas".

"Esse é você Miro u.u"

"Hum, talvez seja por isso que me soou familiar xD"

"Eu me nego a ser rebaixado apenas a um boçal"-falou Máscara da morte fazendo-se de ofendido – "Eu também me preocupo e muito com as tendências da moda".

"O.O"

"Quero ver o que as garotas vão usar hoje à noite". – disse o italiano com um sorriso safado.

"Mudando totalmente de assunto, o que vocês vão usar?" – perguntou Mu aparecendo.

"Algo muito fácil de tirar!" – respondeu Miro rindo.

"Planos para essa noite escorpião?"

"O segredo de um homem é não contar para os outros suas táticas de sedução, contudo o resultado obtido é compartilhado no fim".

"Ele pelo jeito já escolheu a presa e está confiante".

Miro não respondeu, deu um sorriso simples e escondeu um brilho diferente no olhar que mesclava da inquietação a perversão.

"Bem, eu vou usar um smoking". – respondeu Aioros.

"Escolhido pela _Aspasie_" – falou Aioria rindo.

"Ninguém perguntou ¬¬"

"De qualquer modo, acho que isso não é relevante" – disse Shura – "Que horas começa esse circo?".

"Às 22 horas". – disse Camus. – "Aqueles dois marinas vão estar aqui?"

"Vão!" – disse Aldebaran aparecendo – "Foi o que Elena comentou comigo hoje depois de uma conversa com Bian, mas acho que eles irão embora amanhã".

"Por quê?" – perguntou Aioria.

"Shion deu uma dura neles, diz que não quer desconhecidos no santuário".

"Muito certo ele, não gostei da cara de nenhum dos dois" – sentenciou Mu.

"Eu também não! Não quero dividir as garotas com eles!" – concluiu Shura.

"Você se julgou o dono delas". – respondeu Aldebaran secamente.

"Ah! Todas elas caem por Shura de Capricórnio, só não se deram conta disso ainda e ficam ai suspirando por uns idiotas como vocês. Mas, não se ofendam esse _idiota_ não foi do fundo do coração".

"Shura, você me lembra uma coisa com esse comentário". – respondeu Shaka sem importar-se coma formaofensiva de tratá-los do colega.

"Hahaha, o que?"

"Quando você vai contar a Shion sobre seu relacionamento com Marcella? E você Máscara da Morte? Aioros?"

"Por mim, conto para ele ainda hoje" – disse Afrodite aparecendo de forma elegante. – "Não é segredo para ninguém que estou namorando firme com Teella".

"Infelizmente". – proclamou Miro a contra gosto.

"E posso saber por quê?"

"Você não se faça de tonto, fique esperto, não quero você se aproveitando da ingenuidade dela".

"Garanto que a última coisa que Teella é, é ingênua".

"Uhuuuuu" – bradaram grande parte dos cavaleiros em uníssono.

"Não vai falar nada Miro?" – perguntou Afrodite provocador, adorava um pouco de ação e petulância de vez em nunca.

"Vou meter a mão na sua cara, isso sim!" –respondeu o cavaleiro de escorpião com o mesmo tom de voz.

"Não se preocupe Miro, eu não vou fazer nada que ela não queira".

"Uhuuuuu" – voltaram os cavaleiros a dizer – "Afrodite está muito engraçado hoje".

Os olhos de Miro faiscaram perigosamente, isso já estava indo longe demais. Não iria admitir que alguém falasse de sua discípula daquela maneira e ainda por cima o tratasse daquela forma perante aos outros cavaleiros.

"Não vamos discutir Miro, eu estou apenas brincando.Por isso não vamos arranjar problemas por hoje. Respeito muito sua discípula e não a tratarei mal, desculpe-me se o irritei".

Miro fechou a cara, não era de seu hábito chatearse com pouco, mas não ia ficar feliz com a forma hostil que foi abordado.

"Nessas horas que eu agradeço aos deuses por Mikage ser uma garota tão tranqüila". – falou Camus juntando as mãos.

"E safada! Não sai do templo de virgem!" – respondeu Máscara da Morte.

"Shaka, por favor, poupe-me o trabalho" – deu espaço para que o indiano chegasse até o cavaleiro de câncer.

"Chega de brincadeirinhas italiano desgraçado". – sentenciou Shaka aproximando-se e abrindo os olhos cuidadosamente, fazendo Máscara cair de costas no chão. – "E saiba que eu não usei nem um terço do meu poder total".

Máscara se levantou com as costas machucadas e o orgulho masculino ferido.

"Sabe Shaka, estou um tempo sem brigar, a última vez foi com esse cubo de gelo" – aponta para Camus – "Que tal uma luta amistosa?".

"Amistosa? Com você?"

"É!" – ele tira a camisa e começa a mexer os braços como se tivesse alongando – "Só eu e você! Um contra a um, numa luta corpo a corpo". – os olhos dele brilhavam com a possibilidade de humilhar o indiano em público.

O grande problema e todos ali tinham consciência disso, é que não existia amistoso para Máscara, era tudo ou nada e ele não sabia quando parar.

"Lamento Máscara da morte, não quero machucá-lo demais, têm que ficar bonito para a Amy hoje à noite. Agradeça-me por pensar no seu bem!" – ele dá as costas para o italiano que fica muito bravo e pensa em avançar, mas é parado por Aioros e Mu que o seguram com força.

"Hoje não é dia de briga!" – sentenciou Aldebaran – "É dia de festa! Sugiro que vamos até nossas casas para nos arrumar, já está anoitecendo e já deve passar da sete da noite".

"Hum... o que foi Aldebaran? Quer chegar cedo em casa para cuidar dos cachinhos?" – insinuou Aioria entre risos.

"Como é que você adivinhou?" – respondeu o cavaleiro de touro rindo, dando um soco amistoso no braço do cavaleiro de leão.

Cada cavaleiro foi subindo até sua respectiva casa, conversando e se preparando psicologicamente para o que ia se suceder dali algumas horas.

* * *

Diante do salão de baile que estava desativado há mais de vinte longos anos, encontrava-se Shion, o mesmo de sempre, contudo nunca esteve tão belo. A enorme e tradicional túnica que lhe cobria o corpo até os pés tinha sido substituída por um terno azul marinho deslumbrante, os cabelos soltos como sempre, contudo não se podia deixar de notar que o mestre teve um cuidado especial para com as madeixas naquela noite quente. Belo como nunca se vira. As servas – também lindas com belas túnicas brancas e apetrechos dourados – paravam assoberbadas pelo charme e elegância que emanavam daquele homem. 

"Minhas queridas, podem se retirar para a comemoração na vila, merecem descanso por essa noite também. Se precisar de algo as chamarei sem demora" - a voz dele era aveludada, serena, calma.

Um pouco desapontadas, porque também queriam ver as produções dos outros cavaleiros e amazonas, mas agradecidas pelo reconhecimento e pelo trabalho reverenciaram Shion e seguiram seus rumos.

"Agora é só esperar!" – concluiu olhando para o enorme salão. Lembrou-se de quando fora a última vez que entrara naquele local, fora quando recebeu a armadura de Áries. Isso fazia tantas décadas, fitou o salão e pode recordar-se de tudo. _Era como se pudesse ver todos os seus fiéis amigos de novo diante dele, como se fosse naquela mesma noite de verão, com seus companheiros que se consagraram cavaleiros junto com ele. Guerreiros e amazonas, rostos de outras épocas, outros tempos. _

"_**Shion venha dançar" – **dizia uma bonita amazona de longos cabelos loiros e olhos negros que usava um elegante vestido. Valsava a passos lentos com Dohko que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. _

"_**Venha Shion, está perdendo o melhor da festa, quantas belas damas como esta vai deixar passarem por você nesta noite?" **– respondeu Dohko olhando para o cavaleiro e dando um sorriso amistoso para a garota._

"_**Dohko de libra, eu já me esquecia de como era bom dançar com você!" – **disse à mulher que na verdade era a amazona de virgem, companheira de guerras já de muito tempo._

_O ambiente estava diferente, a música composta por violinos suaves e pianos. O salão cheio de cavaleiros de ouro e amazonas douradas nos mais variados vestidos. As roupas eram outras, as damas trajavam vestimentas com longas saias que armavam e ficavam bufantes, os cabelos presos de forma exótica por assim dizer._

"_**Esse é Shion de Áries!" – **disse um homem da mesma altura, cabelos vermelhos e curtos, olhos azuis e um sorriso cativante aparecendo e dando tapinhas em seu ombro** – "Estávamos esperando por você ansiosos" - **abaixou o tom de voz** – "Lílian não para de falar de você".**_

"_**Como ela está?" - **perguntou Shion dando corda._

"_**Linda e a sua espera!" – **sorriu provocador apontando para uma amazona que se encontrava em um canto da sala. Era alta, um corpo esbelto, um pouco magra, contudo bela. Os olhos eram verdes opalas, a pele bronzeada pelo sol da Grécia, os cabelos compridos de cor rosa bebê._

_A passos largos Shion avançou confiante cortando o salão, pronto para surpreendê-la. _

"_**Lili!" – **chamou **– " Oi".**_

"_**Oi" **– retribuiu cativante**. – "Finalmente cavaleiro de Áries certo? Há rumores que você é o favorito ao posto de mestre do santuário".**_

"_**Discordo! Provavelmente será Dohko, eu não levo jeito pra mestre!" **_

"_**Você não sabe valorizar o poder que têm! Eu espero poder vê-lo ascender de forma tão grandiosa" – **ela sorriu para ele mais uma vez, a última vez. _

De um momento para o outro os fantasmas foram sumindo, os risos de seus conhecidos e amigos se dissolvendo no ar, o ressoar dos violinos, a garota na sua frente desapareceram e ele se viu de volta ao salão que se encontrava no começo.

"Você está bem Shion?" – perguntou-lhe uma voz conhecida, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Dohko, em que ano estamos?" – falou-lhe o mestre com a voz rouca.

"2006!" – ele sorriu com a cara do amigo – "Por quê?".

"Eu só estava lembrando de algumas coisas, como por exemplo, o nosso último baile com os antigos cavaleiros e amazonas".

"É, aquele baile foi inesquecível. Bebemos até cair!" - riu gostosamente – "E... foi à última vez que nós vimos todos, por que um tempo depois teve a primeira guerra santa". – ele abaixou o tom de voz, foi arrebatado pelos mesmos sentimentos do cavaleiro de Áries.- "Shion, isso não vai acontecer novamente! Os cavaleiros são outros, os tempos são outros! Já passaram por tanta coisa, a guerra contra Hades, ganhamos o perdão dos deuses. Repito, não irá acontecer aquela tragédia de novo! Nunca mais haverá uma morte em massa de cavaleiros de ouro daquela magnitude.

"Será Dohko?"

"Claro! Deixe de pensar no pior, temos uma festa, quanto tempo faz que você não dança seu malandro?" - riu e deu um soco leve em seu braço – "Você adorava contar aquelas piadas piegas e sem graça".

"Hunf" – bufou de forma curiosa – "Nossa, ta bonitão hein!" – falou Shion rindo.

Dohko era o _**único**_ dos cavaleiros com quem ele se dava ao luxo de se descontrair.

"Eu sei" – o guerreiro de libra deu uma voltinha exibindo o belo terno _Armani_, feito sob medida para ele, com abotoaduras douradas, sapatos de couro preto e macio, os cabelos alinhados de forma muito bonita.

"Será que eles vão demorar muito para chegar?"

"Não! Hoje é dia de festa, eles querem é gandaiar!"

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois o salão já estava apinhado de cavaleiros, se arrumaram consideravelmente rápido se comparados às amazonas que pelo jeito ainda iam demorar algum tempo. 

"Eu venho aqui de boa vontade pronto pra curtir a festa, me arrumo, fico uma gostosura e não vi uma mulher até agora". – reclamava Miro indignado. O cavaleiro de escorpião usava um terno preto com uma camisa branca que lhe caiam muito bem no corpo escultural, sapatos também pretos e com uma gravata do mesmo tom de seus belos olhos azuis.

"Elas já chegarão Miro, não fique impaciente, quanto mais elas demorarem melhor!" – respondeu Aioria segurando uma bebida muito gelada e dando uma risada – "Quer dizer que elas estão ficando ainda mais lindas para nós!".

"Oh! Que prepotência"- uma voz podia ser ouvida atrás de Aioria, ele se virou e sorriu vitorioso.

"Miro, eu não disse que elas iam ficar deslumbrantes?" – respondeu o leonino sorrindo.

"Sim! Lindas!" – respondeu Miro sorrindo de forma sincera, mas não dando muita atenção já que procurava insistentemente outra moça em especial.

A garota que se encontrava diante deles era Yura. Usava um bonito vestido amarelo meio dourado que ia até o comprimento do joelho, a partir desse ponto o pano descia numa transversal em escala crescente, do joelho esquerdo até o pé direito, ficou muito bem nela, levando em consideração sua estatura mediana. Os cabelos compridos de um tom meio castanho que geralmente estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas estavam soltos e lisos até metade das costas.

Ao seu lado jazia Teffy, os cabelos cor de mel estavam soltos até o comprimento da cintura fazendo com que cachinhos bem definidos se formassem nas pontas, os olhos verdes estavam acentuados por detrás da máscara que não estava mais branca e simples, mas tinha enfeites próximos as laterais dos olhos. Ao invés de um vestido, usava um conjunto que era um corpete de cor salmão e alças finas, a saia comprida até os pés, deixando apenas um pedaço do salto – da mesma tonalidade do vestido – a mostra.

"Aioria, você está ótimo!" – falou Teffy admirada com a postura do cavaleiro de leão. Ele estava elegante, com um casaco longo com três botões em panamá preto, detalhe em cetim na lapela, calça preta com pregas camisa branca a rigor, colete em cetim italiano prata, sapatos de verniz de tom escuro.

"Obrigado lindinha!" – piscou para ela que ficou escarlate.

"Hunf" – bufou Yura.

"E eu?" – perguntou Miro arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você está uma graça!" – respondeu-lhe uma voz conhecida de uma pessoa que apareceu e lhe deu um beliscão discreto em suas bochechas.

"Ah! É você!" – falou Miro desanimado.

"_NOSSA! COMO ASSIM? ISSO É JEITO DE FALAR COMIGO_? Vou me ofender!" – respondeu Lilits revirando os olhos. – "Você perdeu a noção do perigo escorpião!".

"Você não fará nada comigo _nesses_ trajes!"

"E ai? Ficou bom?" – perguntou dando uma voltinha e exibindo o lindo vestido azul anil comprido que arrastava até o pé, tinha uma calda com pregas a partir da cintura, na parte de trás. Os braços ficavam totalmente expostos e as alças do vestido eram um pouco grossas com detalhes delicados e brilhantes. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados faziam cachinhos bem definidos até os ombros, os olhos castanhos bem escuros estavam brilhantes como nunca, a máscara deixava à mostra a boca com um batom meio avermelhado. Na outra mão segurava uma taça de champanhe.

"Hum... o vestido arrasta no chão por causa da sua altura né? xD" – perguntou o cavaleiro dando risada.

"Mas, como é mala! Incrível!" – falou dando um tapinha delicado no próprio rosto parecendo pasma.

"Estou brincando! Você quer que eu seja sincero? Vou falar o que toda mulher gostaria de ouvir de um cara como eu.Você está _sexy_!"

"Opa, Miro você é a criatura mais gentil que eu conheço, pelo menos você usou a palavra sexy!" – respondeu Lilits sarcástica.

"Sexy é um termo vulgar" – falou uma voz conhecida atrás de ambos – "Não é cortes se dirigir a qualquer mulher dessa forma". – Camus apareceu.

"Ao menos que seja num quarto escuro não é isso que quer dizer?" – perguntou o escorpionino ao aquariano rindo.

"Precisamente!" – respondeu o francês dando um sorriso meia-boca, não conseguindo esconder o brilho de malícia no olhar que adormece no interior de todo homem.

"Mon Dieu**¹**!" – falou Lilits – "Quanto tempo faz que não vejo você desse jeito?" – ela parou admirada e não era para menos. O aquariano usava um tom de smoking diferente do geral dos outros cavaleiros, era um terno em escala de cinza, a gravata era de cetim um pouco mais escuro, os cabelos revoltos penteados para trás caindo-lhe pelas laterais dando-lhe um ar único, as sobrancelhas bifurcadas desenhavam o rosto deixando-o ainda mais encantador e o olhar penetrante faria qualquer mulher naquele salão cair a seus pés. – "A que se deve essa produção toda?".

"Hum, digamos que acordei um pouco narcisista hoje".

"Notasse" – falou a garota brincalhona.

"Não falemos de mim, Lilits você está muito bonita! Acho que nunca a vi desse jeito!" – respondeu o francês sinceramente.

Ela sorriu, mas parou ao avistar uma nova figura que acabara de adentrar o salão.

"Hyoga!" – falou involuntariamente.

"Hum... ai está ele! Está muito estranho! Foi dormir cantando, acordou cantando e passou o dia cantando". – falou Camus.

"E isso é ruim por quê?" – perguntou a garota.

"Por que ele canta muito mal!"

"Ah! Eu imagino o cisne e sua _melodiosa_ voz!" – zombou Miro de forma maldosa.

"Se me dão licença _cavalheiros_ e _cavaleiros_..." – ela estendeu a taça que segurava entregando para Miro, sem nem olhar para ele e seguiu meio que hipnotizada até Hyoga, cruzava o salão em linha reta, até que foi interceptada por um braço de uma pessoa conhecida.

"Você não vai até lá!" – respondeu a pessoa.

"Por que não?"

"Tolinha, deixe-o passar um pouco de vontade, enquanto isso venha desfilar no salão comigo procurando belos homens para fazer ciúmes no loiro". – os olhos de Juliane brilharam de forma maldosa. – "E, convenhamos, homens bonitos é o que não vai faltar! Miro e Camus estão umas _coisas_ de louco". – sorriu.

"Safada!" – respondeu Lilits que já andava para o outro lado do salão fugindo do olhar de Hyoga, conversando com a amiga. Até que não era má idéia deixar o cavaleiro esperando mais um tempinho.

"Ah! É claro que são umas beldades, mas nenhum deles se compara a minha fênix, que delícia de homem!" – falou juntando as mãos e balançando como se agradecesse a Zeus por ter encontrado Ikki.

"Você fala tanta perversão!"

"Ah! Como se você não falasse né?"

"Mudando de assunto, caprichou pro Ikki hein?"

"Se eu receber a recompensa que eu to esperando!"

"Putz, não perde tempo!" – Lilits respondeu rindo.

Juliane estava usando um vestido comprido vermelho vinho – que ficava bem colado ao corpo - até a canela, um salto agulha da mesma cor, com alças bem finas. A parte frontal do vestido tinha um decote em "v" deixando uma parte generosa do colo à mostra, usava um colar prateado para "esconder" um pouco mais, no braço direito um bracelete que ficava um pouco abaixo do ombro e que fazia conjunto com o colar serviam de adorno.

"Juli"

"Hum?"

"Você ta gostando do Ikki de verdade?"

"Como assim de verdade?"

"Sabe, você está curtindo o momento ou gosta dele realmente?"

"Eu gosto dele!" – ela parou e respirou fundo – "Eu gosto dele de verdade! Apesar de ter aquele ar de desdém ele é tão gentil, tão amigo, tão... eu estou apaixonada por assim dizer".

Um silêncio se instaurou entre as duas e elas se encararam. Lilits não precisava ouvir aquilo, estava estampado na testa da amiga há muito tempo, ela não sabia o que dizer, estava muito comovida por ouvir aquilo, mas só conseguiu pronunciar uma coisa:

"Ohhh, que meigo!" – respondeu rindo de forma debochada.

"Affe, eu nunca mais falo essas coisas pra você!" – respondeu Juliane sem graça e sorrindo desconcertada.

"Nem se importe com meus comentários, você sabe que eu adoro te azucrinar".

"Vamos continuar passeando".

* * *

Três figuras exóticas adentraram pela porta principal do salão. Lolly - que usava um bonito vestido que era todo de cor púrpura, ia até a altura da canela, tinha também um colar de pérolas e os braços continham três pulseiras do mesmo material - e Nana – os cabelos loiros mais compridos até metade das costas e com uma franja loira, lembrando um pouco os cabelos de Shaka, um vestido "verde-água" que ia até o joelho, nos pés um salto de cor preta, os olhos estavam com uma maquiagem realçando os olhos verdes vivo. Estavam uma de cada lado de Máscara da Morte, enroscadas em seus braços. 

E quanto a Máscara da morte, reservemos um parágrafo especial para esta figura que chamava atenção pelo modelo excêntrico. O terno era branco, da cabeça aos pés, totalmente branco – na cabeça um chapéu tambémbranco com abas e que era circundado por uma fita preta, ele colocava-o de uma forma que encobria um pedaço de seu rosto e pelo sotaque, lembrava muito um integrante antigo da máfia italiana.

"Oh! Invejem-me! Tenho duas das três damas mais belas dessa festa ao meu lado". – bradou ele a todos do local percebendo que os olhares caíram sobre eles.

"Cacá, que gentil!" – falou Lolly dando-lhe um tapinha no braço.

"Quieta! Quer estragar esse meu estilo de gangster que realça minha entrada triunfal? ¬¬" – ele largou o braço das duas levantando o rosto, alisando o terno e erguendo a aba do chapéu. – "Como eu estou?".

"Lindo!" – respondeu Nana sorrindo.

"Eu já sabia disso!" – respondeu ajeitando a lapela do casaco – "Divirtam-se minhas pombinhas, tenho um assunto pendente".

"Vá lá, ragazzo innamorato**²**". – disse Lolly rindo vendo-o se distanciar.

Ele encontrou Amy dançando uma música animada no salão, ela fez um movimento indicando que estava ali e ele não demorou a se juntar a ela. A italiana manteve os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, o vestido preto era preso com um laço envolta do pescoço e a partir da cintura a saia do vestido tinha várias camadas em escala crescente até o pé, uma abaixo da outra. Os olhos azuis brilhavam por detrás da máscara lisa que deixava sua boca a mostra, os lábios tinham ganhado vida nova graças a um batom rosa suave.

"A terceira dama que faltava e justo _a mais bela da festa_!" – disse o homem sorrindo, tirando o chapéu, fazendo uma reverência e piscando um olho.

"Uhuu, o que deu em você Meme**³**?" – perguntou espantada vendo o figurino do namorado. Uma das graças de namorar _Carlo_ era que nenhum dia era igual o outro, rotina não constava em seu vocabulário.

"Gostou? Desenterrei isso aqui de dentro de um baú".

"Eu adorei, está a sua cara!" – ela tirou o chapéu da cabeça dele e colocou sobre a sua, ficando nas pontas dos pés e aproximando o rosto do dele – "Me encantas querido".

Ele fechou os olhos e aproximou o rosto para beijá-la, mas ficou no vácuo quando Amy desceu das pontas dos pés e passou a andar pelo salão com o chapéu na cabeça provocando-o para ir atrás dela.

"_Principesca_! Espere-me!" – ele foi atrás de Amy, arrancando o chapéu de sua mão. – "Dança comigo?"

"Claro!".

Ele a puxou para o centro da pista, dançando com ela uma música mais animada.

"O que temos aqui?" – perguntou uma voz maldosa vendo o casal. – "Eu não vou resistir, devo provocá-lo!" – disse Kanon mirando os dois.

"Kanon, não seja maldoso!" – ponderou Kassumi puxando-lhe pelo braço para irem à direção oposta. A garota usava um vestido branco até os joelhos e meio rodado, um saltomeio cinzae os cabelos prateados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

"Negativo!" – respondeu o geminiano – "_OW MASCARADO! QUE SAÚDE! ISSO MESMO! REMEXE AS CADEIRAS_!".

Máscara estava de costas para ele, por isso colocou um dos braços nas costas – para que Amy não visse – e fez um gesto obsceno com a mão.

"Que horror! O.o – protestou Kassumi.

"_IGUALMENTE MASCARADO_!" – retrucou o Kanon dando altas gargalhadas.

"Ai Kanon, vamos!"

"Ainda não, você ainda não falou o que eu quero ouvir!" – retrucou apontando parao próprio corpo. Ele usava um terno pretocom uma gravata verde escura, camisatambém verde de um tom mais claro, calça preta e sapatos do mesmo tom– "Você não fez nenhum comentário sobre as minhas roupas sua insensível, aposto que nem percebeu que eu cortei o cabelo!" – fingindo-se de ofendido.

"Você cortou o cabelo?"

"Ta vendo só, você nem liga para mim! Cortei sim! Quatro dedos!" – bufou cruzando os braços – "E pensar que eu dediquei a você os melhores meses da minha vida!". – ficou de costas para ela.

"Oh, desculpe se não dei a devida atenção ao _grande_ _cavaleiro de gêmeos_" – disse-lhe esperando que ele voltasse a ter a mesma reação de sempre: passar uma mão na testa encará-la com um sorriso safado e tentar alargar o colarinho como se este o sufocasse.

"Por que você faz isso comigo garota?"

"Por que é engraçado ver a sua reação!" – respondeu mexendo em uma mecha do cabelo dele.

Ele segurou-a com violência pelos dois braços, fazendo-a encará-lo, sorrindo sedutor.

"Você ainda não sabe o que realmente é a reação de um homem como eu!"

Ela o mirou prendendo um pouco a respiração, ele estava diferente, estava querendo dominar seus movimentos e essa situação diante daquele grego de praticamente 1,90 m a deixava doida e impaciente. Por algum motivo qualquer desviou o olhar e viu Shion ao longe fitando o salão.

"Kanon, pára com isso!" – deu um empurrão de leve. – "Shion está olhando para cá!".

"E daí?" – perguntou o cavaleiro virando o rosto para ver onde o mestre do santuário se encontrava.

"E daí que eu não quero ninguém pensando besteiras a nosso respeito" – se solta dos braços dele e sai andando na direção oposta.

"Hunf" – bufou pelo nariz vendo-a se afastar.

"Dê um tempo para ela!" – disse uma voz atrás de si – "Enquanto isso vamos dançar!" – uma mão puxou-lhe pelo braço.

"Oras essa, o que faz aqui sem o Sorento?"

"Ele chega daqui a pouco, está se aprontando, além do que o Saga não deixou que eu permanecesse em gêmeos sozinha com ele ú.ù ".

Alex estava usando um vestido que ia até os joelhos e estava tremendamente irritada com a nova vestimenta – o enorme embrulho que Saga tinha trazido do shopping era o presente dela – a roupa muito bem trabalhada e todo preta com detalhes em vermelho sangue. Os cabelos estavam presos em um meio rabo com uma fita vermelha, a máscara cobria-lhe toda a face, mas a cor tinha mudado novamente, tinha enfeites em vermelho do mesmo tom da fita nas laterais do rosto, horizontalmente, e a boca também era pintada.

"Certo, vamos lá!" – Kanon e ela foram para a pista dançar.

* * *

Um novo grupo acabou se formando próximo a uma mesa, era compostos por Shun - terno marrom muito elegante - Nana, Luna, Shura, Aldebaran - terno preto tradicional e camisa azul clara com gravata preta -Yura,Shaka - terno azul marinho, camisa brancae sapatos impecavelmente engraxados -Mu - terno deuma cor meio salmão -Yuki - o já conhecido vestido vermelho decotado que ela tinha usado no show na praça de aliementação do shopping -Dohko e Teffy. 

"Chora Shura! O Brasil vai ganhar esse ano à copa!" – bradava Aldebaran apontando para o espanhol.

"Concordo plenamente!" – falou Mu – "Pelo menos eu estou torcendo pra eles!".

"Claro que não! A seleção espanhola vai ganhar desses pernas de pau!" – disse Shura batendo na mesa com o punho – " E não venham me irritar! Vocês não entendem **nada** de futebol! ¬¬"

"Incrível, vocês estão em uma festa e vem falar de futebol". – reclamou Yura – "E eu concordo com mestre Shurinha! A Espanha ganha! xD".

"Gracias chiquita **(4)**"

"Que papo produtivo!" – se pronunciou Shaka – "Por que não conversamos sobre assuntos que vão fazer realmente diferença? Como a política mundial e as guerras religiosas que assombram o mundo e...".

"NÃO!" – falaram em uníssono.

"O.O"

"Isso não é música é barulho!" – replicou Dohko colocando as mãos nos ouvidos tentando impedir de ouvir amelodia que tocava conta do local enão lhe agradava - "Maldito som!".

"Eu gosto" – sentenciou Yura. - "É uma batida meio rápida, mas não deixa de ter seu encanto!"

"Você é do contra! ú.ù" - respondeu Dohko.

"ó.ò Sou nada!"

Na outra proximidade da mesa...

"Então Nana, você vai amanhã para o Japão?" – perguntou Luna que estava sentada ao lado da garota.

"Não! Eu não posso perder a festa do trocado! Vou apenas depois e Shion me aconselhou ir acompanhada por um cavaleiro de bronze, só para garantir minha segurança!"

"E ele está certo!" – respondeu Ikki que estava defronte a elas – "É muito perigoso andar por ai sozinha, ainda mais você!"

"Eu não sou tão frágil quanto pareço!" – respondeu a garota o encarando.

"Oh! Claro que não é! Eu é que sou!" – deu uma risada debochada pela reação da garota.

"Hunf, um dia vocês vão entender que nem tudo é o que parece!"

"Então será que você tem um segredo?" – respondeu o japonês – "Duvido muito!".

"Espere para ver Ikki!" – ela o encarou no fundo dos olhos quase como se o desafiasse e ele respondeu a provocação com a mesma intensidade no olhar. Não era raiva, tão pouco o desdém, mas tornou-se uma situação curiosa. Por fim Ikki sorriu.

"Eu não vou discutir com você!" – respondeu. – "Vamos dançar?"

Nana arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas aceitou se levantando e indo com ele para a pista, não tinha por que recusar, até por que o cavaleiro era muito gentil e muito respeitoso para com ela.

Luna que acabou ficando sozinha na ponta da mesa chamou Shun que estava do outro lado para que viesse se sentar próximo para que pudessem conversar. A priori o moço de cabelos verdes recusou, mas por fim fez o gosto dela e se sentou ao seu lado. Oras essas, a garota tinha lábia!

Uma outra conversa paralela...

"Yuki, abre seu olho!" – falou Shura discretamente para a garota que estava sentada próxima a ele.

"Por quê?"

"Por quê? Olha lá a Elena secando o Mu!" – apontou para perto da mesa de bebidas, já que Elena e Mu tinham se levantado para se servir e se encontravam bem pertinho um do outro.

"Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa!" – disse Elena secando Mu com um guardanapinho – "Eu não queria derrubar bebida na sua camisa!".

"Sem problemas Elena! Não há com o que se preocupar!"

Yuki passou a rir e Shura sorriu vitorioso

"Eu não falei!"

"Nossa você acertou!" – respondeu a amazona de Áries tentando conter suas risadas com a situação.

Aos poucos o grupo foi se dissipando e cada um foi se deslocando para um canto do salão em busca de novas companhias.

* * *

Yume tinha acabado de chegar ao local, estava muito bonita com um vestido branco até o pé e decorado com detalhes em dourado, ela deixou os braços a mostra – uma surpresa já que ela tentava preservar ao máximo sua imagem e queria queninguém a visse daquele jeito - os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis passavam a já habitual singeleza. A sacerdotisa estava muito emocionada, pois refletira nos últimos tempos tudo que passara ao lado de Saga, o primeiro a lhe acolher naquele lugar. Sentia-se mal por ter perdido a presilha que ele lhe dera certa vez e estava decidida a dizer-lhe como ele conseguia fazê-la se sentir especial. 

"Saga!" - Yume foi à direção do cavaleiro de gêmeos que estava comendo um doce e com a boca cheia por isso não poderia retribuir a fala – "Eu quero muito te falar uma coisa! Você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que já conheci e...".

O homem fez sinal para que ela parasse de falar, terminou de comer e respondeu:

"Não sou o Saga, sou o Kanon!"

Yume ficou escarlate com a informação e não sabia onde colocava o rosto.

"Oras essas, por que você não disse antes?"

"Por que eu estava comendo ¬¬"

"Ah!" – sai atropelando Kanon constrangida.

"Eu hein, ela que se engana e a culpa é minha?" – Kanon bate os pés – "Imagina confundir o Saga comigo? Eu sou _MUITO MAIS_ lindo!".

"Eu juro que não vejo diferença alguma!" - respondeu Shaka chegando de repente.

"Isso por que você é ceguinho!". – sai andando.

"Não ligue para isso!" – Mikage aparece para ele. Ela usava um vestidoroxo que ia até o pé, os olhos verdes faiscavam de uma forma curiosa e os cabelos compridos e castanhos com mechas claras estavam soltos– "E ai? Quer dançar comigo?".

Shaka ficou surpreso, mas aceitou de bom grado. Mikage o pegou pela mão até um canto do salão, percebeu que ele estava com o corpo um pouco duro de vergonha. Ela ficou de frente para ele, então colocou uma mão perto da cintura dele e a outra na mão direita.

"Não!" – ele largou a mão dela fazendo-a colocar as duas mãos envolta do pescoço dele – "É assim desse jeito!" – depois colocou suas duas mãos até a cintura da garota.

"Você sempre foi muito melhor nisso que eu!".

Ele sorriu.

"Sabe o que eu acho? Você está agindo diferente comigo!"

"Eu? Claro que não!"

"Está sim e eu adoraria saber por que".

"Impressão sua Mikage!"

Ela puxou ainda mais o pescoço para perto da si, fazendo seus narizes se tocarem. Ele ficou tão surpreso com o movimento brusco que abriu os olhos devagar – controlando seu cosmo e impedindo que ela se machucasse - e viu o rosto de Mikage a milímetros do seu.

"Mi... kage, o que está fazendo?". – ele estava confuso para não falar surpreso. Por tempos sonhou acordado com um momento daqueles, mas aquela não era uma atitude natural da garota. _Será que ela estava bêbada?_

"Adivinha só o que eu estou fazendo". – abraçou-o com mais força.

Mikage tinha a plena consciência de seus atos, apesar de que uma quantidade um pouco mais generosa de bebida tinha a deixado um pouco mais corajosa para fazer aquilo. Como dizer a Shaka tudo que sentia por ele? Que nutria um amor de infância e que quanto mais tempo passaram afastados só fez seu sentimento aumentar. Estava nervosa, não conseguia mais se conter, queria estar com ele. Queria estar com ele naquele momento, já tinha esperado demais! Sabia, sentia que ele correspondia ao mesmo sentimento que ela, mas se dependesse do loiro eles nunca chegariam a lugar nenhum. Estava na hora de alguém ser mais ousado e que fosse ela então.

"Acho que você está confundindo as coisas Mikage, eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia e..." – Shaka foi interrompido por um beijo delicado nos lábios que durou entorno de uns cinco segundos. O cavaleiro ficou com os olhos abertos todo o tempo, não estava acreditando que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, era um delírio, só podia ser um delírio.

"Meu Zeus do céu, o Shaka é retardado!" – comentou Saga vislumbrando a cena enquanto conversava com Aldebaran.

"O que?" – perguntou o cavaleiro de touro que não estava ouvindo o que o cavaleiro dizia, estava muito ocupado admirando Calisto ao longe que dançava com Dohko.

"Deba!" – deu um pedala na cabeça dele – "Olha aquilo ali!" – apontando para Mikage e Shaka.

"_MEU ZEUS, O SHAKA É RETARDADO_!" – bradou o cavaleiro de Touro vendo a cena – "O que ele está fazendo?".

"Eu não preciso responder né?" – perguntou Saga sarcástico. - "O que a gente faz?".

"Fingimos que não vimos nada! E seguimos o exemplo dele!" – respondeu Aldebaran rindo.

Saga o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Opa será que você tem segundas intenções para essa festa?"

"Entenda como quiser!" – Aldebaran se levantou – "Mas, acho uma postura um tanto quanto hipócrita já que ele estava cobrando ao Shura para que ele admitisse para Shion que ele e Marcella estão namorando".

"Vai entender..."

Voltando ao casal que já estava chamando a atenção de alguns curiosos. Mikage se afastou de Shaka e deparou-se com ele muito surpreso, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

"E então?"

"O que?"

"Como foi?"

"Molhado" – respondeu lentamente.

"Só isso?"

"Mikage, eu... entenda... isso é tão confuso! Você, eu, nós. Você é minha melhor amiga, desde pequenos e...".

"Shaka, eu não sou mais a garotinha que brincava de pega-pega com você! Sou uma mulher!". – soltou-se dele.

"Eu sei que é uma mulher, mas não acho que devemos confundir as coisas". – ele falou de forma quase imperceptível – "Desculpe!" – saiu andando no caminho oposto deixando a garota completamente atordoada.

Do outro lado do salão, um casal observava a cena.

"Você viu aquilo?" – perguntou Yuki que estava sentada em um sofá abraçada com Mu – "O que será que aconteceu?".

"Não sei!"

"Acho melhor você falar com Shaka!" – Yuki se soltou do namorado, colocou uma mão no peito dele e a outra se apoiou no sofá – "Eu vou falar com Mikage! Ela não está com uma cara muito feliz!".

"Justo hoje que você está com o vestido vermelho decotado que eu queria ver!". – sorriu.

"Você já me viu com ele!"

"Mas não vi você sem ele!"

"Mu! Você não era assim!" – colocou a mão na cintura rindo.

"Digamos que uma mulher pode mudar um homem" – sorriu e também se levantou – "Mas, os sacrifícios que nós fazemos pelos amigos. Vou falar com Shaka".

Ela fica um pouco nas pontas dos pés e dá um beijo na boca dele, depois se separaram e tomaram direções opostas.

* * *

"Olá garota!" 

"Shura, que piada é essa?" – Marcella estava parada na porta do salão completamente só, usava um vestido cinza que ia até o pé e contrastava muito bem com a sua linda pele morena,uma sandália baixa do mesmo tom, uma máscara branca e os enormes cabelos negros e cacheados presos em uma trança até metade das costas, os olhos chocolate penetrante estavam muito chamativos graças ao lápis preto que passaraao redor dos olhos.Então, elavê que seu namorado se aproxima. Usava um terno preto com uma camisa branca, os cabelos arrepiados como sempre, Shura tinha dado um novo jeito no seu rosto e agora usava duas costeletas nas laterais, também estava com um óculos escuro, não estava sorrindo, seu semblante era sério.

"Shura, você está tão...".

"Meu nome não é Shura!"

"Não? Então qual é?" – Marcella perguntou cruzando os braços curiosa.

"Meu nome é Bond". – desliza com os pés e puxa a cintura da garota de encontro ao seu corpo – "James Bond!".

"xD Ah! desculpe senhor Bond, achei que fosse meu namorado Shura, vocês são tão parecidos".

"Ele é alto como eu?"

"É!"

"Tem esse cabelo lindo?"

"Sim!"

"É bom de cama?"

"Não sei!" – respondeu caindo na gargalhada e o abraçando – "Por que isso agora _senhor Bond_?".

"Achei que ia ficar interessante!" – tira os óculos e pendura no colarinho, isso com uma das mãos, a outra estava pousada no quadril da namorada.

"A-do-rei!" – passou as mãos pelo queixo dele – "Gostei do que você fez no seu rosto!".

"Pensei que ia gostar! Quer dançar?"

"Não!"

"Não?"

"Eu tinha planos mais... hum...como direi? Eu tenho outra idéia".

"E qual seria?" – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou encarando-a.

Ela se aproximou dele, afrouxou o colarinho e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço, depois outro e mais outro. Ele agarrou os cabelos compridos e castanhos dela delicadamente, fez levantar o rosto.

"Não, eu controlo a situação!"

"Não mais espanhol!" – empurra-o imprensando contra a parede do lado de fora do local. – "Cansei de ser seu brinquedinho, quero você na minha mão!" – e dá-lhe um beijo impertinente, deixando-os sem ar.

"Uau, chiquita caliente** (5)**!" – disse quando se separaram. – "O que te deu?".

"Por quê? Não gostou?" – dá-lha outro beijo leve.

"Não é isso, mas você nunca foi assim!"

"As pessoas mudam!"

Ele inverte as posições dessa vez imprensando-a contra a parede.

"Ainda sim, quem manda aqui sou eu!"

"Somos nós querido". – passou-lhe as mãos pelo cabelo dele. Shura se aproximou e a beijou de forma possessiva e assim ficaram por um longo tempo.

"Shura vamos lá para dentro, podem dar por nossa falta". - afastou-se dele.

"Para o inferno todos!" - voltou a tentar beija-la enquanto se livrava do paletó e ficava apenas com a camisa branca.

"Contenha-se capricórnio. Não vai acontecer nada por aqui!"

"Não?" – respondeu desapontado.

"Não!" – beijou-lhe – "Por enquanto nada! Vai ter que se contentar com pouco!"- sorriu da cara que ele fez. – "Vamos?"

Ela saiu andando deixando-o sozinho ali do lado de fora. Ele se encostou de costas na parede, engolindo seco e fechando os olhos.

"Diosa Athena, dai-me forças!"

* * *

"Miro, mais devagar!" 

"Não consegue acompanhar meu ritmo?"

"Não desse jeito!" – Luna estava sendo segurada pelos braços de Miro enquanto esse a guiava pelo salão a passos rápidos, dançando sem parar.

Luna estava diferente, aparentemente a garota fora tomada por um surto inesperado de auto confiança, o que a deixava com um pouco mais de iniciativa e a alegria estava estampada nas feições de seu rosto.

Optou por um vestido de cetim um tanto quanto simplório que ia até o pé, de cor amarela bem clara,com um poucode tom dourado. O corpete era justo afunilando sua cintura, realçando um pouco o busto e a partir dos quadris a saia era leve e solta, no pé usava um salto dourado de tira que enrolava envolta de um pedaço de sua perna, lembrando um pouco as tradicionais sandálias gregas. Próximo à fina alça esquerda de seu vestido estava uma rosa branca, como já era de seu costume usar a flor como adorno. A máscara deixava a boca à mostra que estava de um tom carmim, a máscara também tinha sido decorada com um pouco de enfeite em amarelo envolta da área designada aos olhos e por fim, os cabelos castanhos acobreadosestavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça.

"Você não viu nada!" – Miro a fez dar uma volta, depois lhe puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, pousando uma mão em sua cintura e a outra espalmada no meio de suas costas, fazendo-a encará-lo a centímetros de seu rosto.

"Vai ter que fazer muito mais que isso para me impressionar!" – sorriu maliciosa soltando-se dele e esperando que ele retomasse as posições iniciais da dança, onde ele se posicionava defronte a ela e voltava a guiarseus passos. O cavaleiro sorriu, mas aceitou aquilo como um desafio.

"Vamos ver o que impressionaria você minha dama?"

"Não têm criatividade?" – ela colocou os braços envolta do pescoço dele sorrindo. A diferença de tamanho entre os dois tinha sido compensada graças ao salto dela, fazendo com que eles ficassem bem próximos. – "Minha dama?" – sorriu desdenhosa.

"Hunf, estou ficando sem cartas na manga". – ele se aproximou dela e mexeu em seus cabelos. – "Solte-os, gosto muito mais deles assim!" – ele puxou o prendedor que continha no cabelo, fazendo as madeixas da garota deslizassem e caíssem displicentemente um pouco mais do ombro.

"Miro" – ela balançou os cabelos tentando ajeitá-los – "Deu um trabalhão arrumar meus cabelos daquela forma".

"Você fica linda de qualquer jeito".

"Hãn, gentil da sua parte dizer isso!" – sorriu um pouco sem graça. Uma coisa era auto confiança, outra bem diferente era se conter devido a elogios de seu querido cavaleiro.

"Eu tenho uma idéia!" – anunciou o homem – "Que tal sairmos para tomar um ar? Estou morrendo de calor".

"Tomar um ar?"

"É! Vamos?"

"E por que esse seu calor repentino?"

"Adivinhe por que tanto calor!" – sorriu malicioso lhe lançando um olhar conciliador.

"Miro".

"Sabe o que eu quero!" – ele a puxou, "colando" seu corpo no dela de forma gentil – "E sei que também quer ficar comigo".

"Como cabe tanta prepotência em um homem só?"

"Não sou um homem qualquer! Sou o homem que você quer!" – ele frisou as últimas duas expressões. Deu-lhe um beijo no queixo, fazendo-a abrir a boca involuntariamente. – "E você é a mulher que eu quero!".

"Por quanto tempo você me quer Miro?" – perguntou desafiadora e um pouco hostil, sabia que ele pretendia, provavelmente, usá-la para depois o relacionamento dos dois virar nada. – "Algumas horas? Semanas?".

"O suficiente para me tornar indispensável na sua vida".

As pernas dela iam ceder, não ia agüentar aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes a encarando por muito tempo.

"Quando foi que a nossa conversa tomou esse rumo?"

"Não resista a mim!" – disse dando um beijo leve nos lábios dela. Aquele gesto a agradou muito e essa sorriu para ele assim que terminou.

"Não mais!" – respondeu Luna simples.

Ele a abraçou com força contra seu peito, afagando os cabelos dela. Ali não era local para os dois, sobre os olhares curiosos de muitos. A garota se desvencilhou dele e foi para fora, esperando que Miro viesse atrás dela um tempo depois.

* * *

"_Mas que diabos faço aqui_?" – perguntava-se Luna chegando até a arena. – "_Se Miro falasse para você pular de uma ponte você pulava?" – _ela mesma respondeu – "_Claro que não! Ele não poderia exercer tanto controle assim sobre ela_". 

Por que estava resistindo tanto ao inevitável? Inevitável por que não ia conseguir se livrar dele por muito tempo mais e nem sabia se queria fazê-lo. Tinha que contar logo a ele. _Miro, lembra-se de mim? Era eu naquela noite no bar, faz um ou dois anos, mas... Não significou nada para você? Ah! Para mim também não, vamos passar uma borracha nisso? _

_Ah! Ta ridículo! _Um homem como ele devia fazer isso toda a semana, não tinha por que ficar mal por isso. A não ser o fato de que gostava dele, de que não o tinha esquecido e que mesmo por tão pouco tempo juntos, aquela noite tinha valido mais do que qualquer namoro de longa data.

_Vou contar para ele! Não! Não vou contar! Tenho que contar! Oras essas, na época ele nem se preocupou com meu nome, por que se importaria agora? _

A garota ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se para ver o responsável, não encontrando nada. Ela voltou-se para a posição inicial e engoliu seco quando avistou Miro a centímetros de seu rosto e com os olhos faiscando com uma impressão curiosa.

"Desculpa!" - respondeu ele colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, como se tentando impedir que ela gritasse. - "Não queria assustá-la". - ele tirou devagar os dedos de seus lábios. Um silêncio de alguns segundos se fez entre eles, até que Miro desceu com a mão até o pescoço dela e com certa urgência, antes reprimida, puxou-a para um beijo provocador. Um tempo depois, eles se separaram um pouco ofegante, a contragosto de ambos e Miro resolveu parar para admirar o semblante da garota e ver o efeito que aquele ato surtira nela.

_Para o inferno a bom-senso _- pensou consigo mesma. Luna ergueu um pouco o rosto e exigente apoderou-se da boca do cavaleiro, como se exigisse que esse continuasse sem descanso. Ele não poderia estar mais surpreso e feliz com a reação dela. As mãos dele desceram diretamente para a cintura enquanto as dela começaram a percorrer as costas.

Luna resolveu ir um pouco mais lentamente com as carícias, sabia que Miro gostava de se sentir o dono da situação e particularmente era melhor para ela, adorava a sensação de passividade diante das investidas cada vez mais ousadas por parte dele.

O cavaleiro dirigiu-se para o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, dando-lhe alguns beijos e depois desceu novamente beijando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a soltar gemidos abafados que ela teimava em esconder.

Esqueceram-se do tempo, ninguém estava muito preocupado com esses meros detalhes, apenas queriam ficar ali um com o outro, se tocando, se beijando e envolvidos pelo momento. Luna empurrou Miro, colocando a mão em seu tórax, forçando-o a encará-la, o que foi retribuído com um gemido de desaprovação do escorpionino.

"Oras essas, por que parou?"

"Não acha que essa posição está um tanto quanto desconfortável?"

"E o que você sugere?" - perguntou tentando se aproximar novamente para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Ela direcionou um olhar a arquibancada de pedra fazendo-o entender o que ela pretendia e ele acatou a sugestão prontamente.

"Certo, vamos!" - Luna segurou uma das mãos dele e começou a tentar guiá-lo até o local, mas Miro não deu um passo sequer.

"Qual é o problema agora?"

"Deixe-me fazer algo para deixar a situação mais interessante!" - ele se aproximou e a pegou nos braços, pronto para levá-la até lá. Ela adorou a idéia então, colocou seus braçosao redordo pescoço dele então voltou a beijá-lo e intuitivamente o cavaleiro foi indo até o local planejado, com os olhos fechados.

Tentando ser cuidadoso, Miro a depositou no local, para depois retomar mais ativamente as carícias, beijos, abraços e alguns arranhões nas costas do cavaleiro por parte de Luna apenas para provocá-lo.

Aquela situação já era previsível para ambos, há tempos já jogavam indiretas um para o outro e nada poderia proporcionar-lhes mais alegria no momento. Depois de certo tempo, Miro encostou as costas na arquibancada e Luna tombou a cabeça no ombro direito dele, as mãos se tocando de forma lenta.

"E ai? Foi bom para você?" - perguntou Luna com uma expressão cômica.

"Foi ótimo! Mas, se quiser podemos ir para o segundo round**(6) **e poderíamos avançar um pouco mais".

"Acho que já está bom para uma primeira noite."

"Eu sou insaciável meu bem". - respondeu fazendo jeito de sedutor vendo-a sorrir.

Sem pedir permissão e sem cerimônia alguma, Miro desfez sua posição fazendo Luna ter que se afastar de seu ombro e depois colou a cabeça no colo da garota, olhando para cima e fitando-a.

"Posso? Estou um pouco cansado".

"Claro que pode!"

Achou-o tão lindo daquele jeito, cansado e quase tão exausto quanto ela. Era uma situação nova para ambos, mas tão pouco embaraçosa. Estava se sentindo muito bem com ele ali, adorava conversar com Miro, acreditava que ele tinha muitas coisas para lhe mostrar e dizer e que tinha uma história de vida muito rica além de que seria uma perda irreparável se um dia ele viesse a se zangar com ela.

"No que está pensando?" - perguntou Miro fitando-a.

"Em nada de especial!" - ela desviou o olhar.

"Parece-me tão preocupada, alguma coisa te chateia?" - ele passou as costas das mãos sobre o rosto de Luna.

"Nada demais".

"Não há nada que você não possa me contar, se quiser conversar estou à disposição!".

"Obrigada Miro".

Ele foi fechando os olhos pausadamente e acabou pegando num sono leve, enquanto Luna fazia festinha em seus cabelos e acariciando-os de forma lenta. Ela resolveu que iria arrumar o colarinho da camisa dele e viu algo que lembrava um cordão dourado, puxou-o para fora da blusa delicadamente e deparou-se com um artefato surpreendente. Era de fato um cordão dourado com um pingente de uma lua, porém não uma lua qualquer. Era sua lua, seu pingente, achou que tivesse deixado cair na rua há tempos atrás, mas pelo jeito tinha esquecido em outro lugar.

Por que ele teria guardado aquilo? Será que todas aquelas palavras que foram pronunciadas por ambos não foram jogadas ao vento? Não foram apenas coisas de momento? Elas tinham realmente surtido um efeito nele? Não tinha sido apenas uma noite de prazer, fora mais, bem mais. Ela sentiu Miro fechar sua mão sobre a dela, a mão que segurava a gargantilha, ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

Ela resolveu fazer piada com a situação.

"Bonito pingente, mas acho que é um pouco delicado demais pra um homem como você. Até pega mal".

"Não é meu!" - ele sorriu.

"De quem era então?"

"Sinceramente, eu não sei, mas gostaria de ter descoberto".

Ela preferiu não insistir mais, já tinha tido informações demais para uma noite, com o tempo ela ia acabar contando, mas por hora queria apenas curtir estar com ele mais um pouco.

"Eu... eu... estou feliz por estar aqui com você". - respondeu ela.

"Eu sinto o mesmo meu bem".

* * *

Shion estava sozinho, tinha saído do salão há muito tempo e se dirigiu para perto de um barranco ali perto. Como estava em um lugar alto podia ver grande parte do santuário, com certeza não era a mesma vista da sala do mestre que era bem mais ampla, mas era um lugar com uma boa visão, de lá podia ver a vila ao longe, uma clareira com risadas e conversas ao longe. 

"Humbert **(7)" **

Ele virou o rosto e se deparou com a única pessoa que queria ver naquele momento.

"Lô". - ele sorriu. - "O que será que se passa nessa sua cabecinha pervertida no momento?".

"Eu não sou pervertida!"

"A última vez que você veio conversar comigo passamos um belo tempo juntos, lembra-se?"

"Como você quer que eu me comporte com um cara igual a você do meu lado? Não tem um só dia que eu não pense: Nossa como meu namorado é bonito! Entre outros adjetivos impróprios para o horário! xD" - ela foi até ele e o abraçou.

"Lolly" - ele falou com um nó na garganta - "Meu Zeus, o que eu está fazendo comigo? Olhe só no que me transformou, em um homem sem pulso".

"Pelo contrário Shion, você não se tornou sem pulso, apenas está mais receptivo a novas idéias".

"Sou velho demais para você!" – continuou como se tentasse justificar alguma decisão.

"Velho? Hahaha, com esse corpinho? Nem pensar, você está com tudo em cima! Em cima, em baixo, do lado...".

Ele sorriu sem graça com a situação embaraçosa. Na verdade, estava preocupado com a segurança dela, mais que as outras amazonas por se envolver efetivamente com ele, Lolly seria um dos alvos favoritos caso um ataque e a possibilidade de qualquer coisa acontecer a sua Lolita o deixava fora de si.

"Shion". - ela o abraçou - "Você é o homem da minha vida!" - falou Lolly com um tom sério e um pouco constrangido enquanto agarrava-se ao tronco do cavaleiro e afundava o rosto nos cabelos dele.

"Eu prometo que eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você! Eu não vou perder mais ninguém importante na minha vida!" - ele falou sério. Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-la, mesmo que isso significasse se afastar dela para mantê-la segura. Depois a fez levantar o rosto e não se conteve mais, deu-lhe um beijo gentil nos lábios que foi se aprofundando aos poucos levando ambos as nuvens.

"Shion" - ela voltou a falar interrompendo o gesto - "Não precisa me proteger, estar com você é a única coisa que eu quero, mesmo que pra isso eu deva correr riscos". - eles se encararam - "Agora vamos parar com esse melodrama que eu quero me aproveitar do grande mestre!".

Ele sorriu enquanto sentia a garota envolver seus braços envolta de seu pescoço, ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e eles se beijaram.

* * *

"Hei Shiryu, você dança _MUITO MAL_!" 

"Ah! E faz de conta que você é graciosa como um cisne, mais parece que está pisando em gelatina!"

"Shiryu, seu grosso! _EU SOU UMA DAMA_!" - Elena dá um pisão no pé dele, fazendo com que o dragão começasse a pular em uma perna só.

"#$&#"

"O.O Você é realmente insuportável ¬¬"

"Olha aqui, se eu fosse você seria mais gentil comigo, afinal o Dohko ainda não sabe do novo hóspede que você trouxe para o santuário ontem à noite".

"Shiu, fica quieto!" - pediu Elena colocando a mão na boca dele - "Quer que alguém escute é?"

"Você finalmente vai aprender a me dar valor quando eu viajar e você ficar sozinha com o mestre!"

"Viajar?"

"Eu resolvi que vou até Rozan ver Shunrei, ela deve estar se sentindo muito só e eu não tenho sido de grande importância para o santuário no momento".

Elena emudeceu, já tinha ouvido falar daquela tal de Shunrei, era a irmã de criação de Shiryu, uma garota muito dócil que sempre rezou e cuidou dele.

"Dohko já sabe que você vai?"

"Estou pensando em falar com ele amanhã pela manhã e se abusar vou a tarde!"

"_AHA! VOCÊ NÃO QUER VER SHUNREI NENHUMA! VOCÊ QUER UM PRETESTO PARA FUGIR DA FESTA DO TROCADO!"_

"O.O Eu sou tão transparente assim?"

"xD Seu safado!"

"Bem, digamos que em partes esse é um dos motivos! u.u Se Mu permitir quero levar Kiki comigo, ele sempre se deu muito bem com Shunrei e sei que ela ficaria muito feliz em vê-lo".

"Você quer ir correndo matar as saudades com essa tal de Shunrei hein?"

"Sabe que ela até lembra você!" - ele ficou olhando-a de forma curiosa deixando Elena constrangida. Ela usava um vestido azul petróleo de alças finas que iam até a canela, os cabelos estavam lisos até o meio das costas e a máscara branca como sempre com enfeites horizontais perto das bochechas do mesmo tom do vestido.

"Ah! Cala a boca! Eu acho bom você parar de me olhar dessa forma seu tarado! Guarde as saudades para essa tal de Shunrei".

Elena resolveu passear pelo salão e encontra Teffy que tinha desistido de dançar com Aldebaran, já que eles estavam com um probleminha de "proporção".

"Teffy, você está bem?"

"Estou sim Elena, só com um pouco de torcicolo de tanto olhar para o Deba!"

"HAHAHA. Eu imagino que deve ser um desafio para você!"

"Hei, você é menor que eu!"

"A diferença é que eu não arrisquei!" - completou - "E eu acho que o Deba também não quer mais saber de dançar com você! A Calisto e ele combinam muito mais!".

"Eu concordo com você!" - respondeu a garota fitando Aldebaran e Calisto dançando uma música meio lenta de forma suave, o cavaleiro demonstrava visível preocupação com o bem estar da parceira - e tomando cuidado para não pisar na barra do vestido "tomara que caia" de cor violeta que ela usava, os cabelosnegros e com mechas azuis estavam soltose ela não usava os tradicionais óculos de armaçãoleve, pois os tinha substituído por lentes de contato.Além disso, Calisto dava muitas risadas deixando-se ser guiada pelo dócil homenzarrão.

"Elena, você nunca achou estranho a Calisto aqui no santuário?"

"Como assim?"

"Tipo, ela é tão diferente das outras servas, gesticula bem, lê bem, fala melhor ainda e está sendo uma mão na roda para o Shion. E eu conversei com o meu mestre Aioros e ele disse que não se lembrava da presença dela durante essees anosno santuário".

"E o Aioros lá tem olhos para outra pessoa além da enfermeirinha dele?"

"xD Eu concordo com você!"

"Isso aqui tá parecendo mais o santuário de Afrodite do que o de Athena! Só têm casalzinho!" - completou Elena.

"Hunf é verdade! E eu sei que você vai se zangar quando eu disser isso, mas aquele general marina que chegou ai junto com o Sorento não tira o olho de você!"

"Eu não gosto do jeito que ele me olha. Sinto-me como...".

"Como se estivesse sendo vigiada e se sentindo envergonhada? Como uma ninfa?"

"Não! Um sanduíche!"

"O.O ?"

"Ele me olha com uma cara de assanhado, sei lá, me lembra até o Shiryu na hora do almoço!"

"u.u Isso foi poético!"

"xD O que você esperava de uma pessoa como eu?"

Nesse momento uma figura conhecida se aproxima delas para conversar.

"O que as duas estão fofocando?"

"Estávamos falando que o seu terno é cafona!" - respondeu Elena maldosamente fitando a figura.

"ò.ó Hunf, meu terno não é cafona!"

"É sim senhor! Olha só que abotoaduras esquisitas!"

"Eu gostei!" - completou Teffy - "E você tem que parar de implicar com o Dohko, ele é uma ótima pessoa".

"Eu já tinha me esquecido que ele tinha te salvado do ataque do _'game-boy alienígena'_ 8D"

"Aquilo foi um erro de percurso! o.o" - respondeu corando.

"Elena, não fale assim com a senhorita Stephanie".

"Querem saber, vocês fiquem ai conversando, eu vou procurar o Shun, ele é um anjinho!"

"Claro! Você não faz nenhuma brincadeirinha boba com ele!"

"Shun é meu amigo do coração, eu nunca o chatearia!" - sai andando deixando-os sós.

Dohko sorri paternalista e vira-se para falar com Teffy.

"Não se importe, sabe que ela é desse jeito meio rude, mas no fundo é uma garota delicada e meiga!"

"_EU OUVI ISSO! E É MENTIRA! EU NÃO SOU DELICADA E NEM MEIGA_!" - gritou Elena que apareceu próximo a eles.

"X.X Você escuta tudo é?" - perguntou Teffy surpresa.

"Sou especial! E como eu dizia, não sou meiga nem gentil. Sou uma gracinha de menina, mas poupe-me desses adjetivos simplórios e de pouco valor na **real** essência de uma pessoa. Sou mais que isso! **Yo soy yo (8)**!"

"OO"

"Agora, se me dão licença". - então Elena retira-se definitivamente deixando-os, finalmente, a sós.

"¬¬ Eu retiro tudo o que eu disse" - respondeu Dohko.

"Ignoremos". - completou a garota simplesmente.

Eles permaneceram sem dizer nada e por algum motivo qualquer se instaurou um silêncio incômodo entre ambos. Até que Dohko resolveu acabar com essa situação e dizer algo, quebrando assim o silêncio.

"Teffy"

"Hum?"

"Eu sou bonito?"

"_COMO? Oõ_"

"É! Tipo, eu achei que perdi um pouco a forma desde que recuperei meu corpo!"

"Ah! Você continua ótimo, tipo eu não sei como você era, mas acho que você está bem!"

"Jura?"

"Sim!"

"Puxa, obrigado!"

"Não tem por onde!" - concluiu - "Dohko, você me parece uma pessoa muito bem vivida!"

"Está me chamando de velho? Oõ".

"Não! Eu quis dizer que acho que você deve ter uma história linda!"

"Ela não é das mais felizes, mas teve muitas lutas empolgantes".

"Eu gostaria de ouvir você me contar".

"Oras, fazemos o seguinte, você me dá a honra dessa dança e eu aproveito e vou contando sobre as minhas peripécias".

"Você não vai ficar falando feito uma gralha vai?"

"Não será um monólogo. Será uma conversa" - ele dá o braço para ela que retribui e vão para a pista dançar.

* * *

"Desculpe-me o atraso Aioros" 

"Tudo bem! Onde você estava?"

"Um homem sofreu um acidente na vila. Estava um pouco bêbado e acabou se queimando com fogo, por sorte não foi nada de grave".

"Por que não o levaram para a ala hospitalar?"

"Ela fica um tanto quanto longe, por esse motivo pediram minha ajuda. Eu estava mais perto".

"Ai Aspasie, por que você tem que ser tão ocupada?"

"Por que esse é o meu trabalho!"

"Você se importa demais com ele!"

"E foi graças a ele que nos conhecemos"

"É verdade! Eu nunca vou esquecer quando te vi parada toda vestida de branco! Linda!"

"Bondade a sua".

Aioros chegou perto dela e a abraçou, a garota não resistiu e retribuiu ao gesto afagando os cabelos curtos e castanhos do cavaleiro.

"Você está uma gata!"

"Bondade a sua!"

Aspasie usava um vestido preto até os joelhos, os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça e os lábios foram realçados com um batom vermelho.

"Mas, eu prometo que vou dedicar mais tempo a você". - ela sorri - "Ah! Eu me lembro do dia que você apareceu, me defendendo daquela enfermeira, fingindo estar morrendo de dor nas costas e naquele mesmo dia você me convidou para jantar".

"Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Pensando bem, acho que eu devo ter parecido um pouco infantil".

"Pra falar a verdade, pareceu sim, mas nada que não possa considerar normal. Além do que, eu me sinto honrada por estar junto do cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena".

Ele simplesmente sorri.

"Hoje você está com um jeito diferente do convencional. O que ocorre?"

"Nada, só gosto de conversar contigo e de ouvir você falar". - ela passa a mão pelos cabelos dele. - "Eu nunca quero que nada de mal aconteça com você! Por que se um dia... se um dia...".

"Que conversa é essa agora? Nada de mal vai acontecer! Você está no santuário de Athena, o lugar mais bem protegido do mundo, isso aqui é uma fortaleza".

"O que eu quero dizer Aioros é que se algo um dia acontecer a você eu não ia suportar!"

"Não fale bobeiras" - repreendeu rígido - "Se um dia acontecer algo comigo você vai continuar a sua vida normalmente, sem problemas. Sou um cavaleiro é normal conviver com a possibilidade da morte!" - ele dá um sorriso sapeca - "Só prometa que nunca mais fará sexo! xD"

"Isso não! xD"

"Oõ"

"8D"

"¬¬ Não gostei!"

Ela o abraça com mais força rindo.

"Não falemos dessas coisas tristes! - disse ela voltando o assunto - Não fala! Nada de ruim irá acontecer com você e nem comigo. Athena não permitiria".

"Por falar em Athena, será que está tudo bem com ela e Seiya?"

"Deve estar! Pégasus sempre foi muito devotado a ela, ele é do tipo que daria a própria vida para salvá-la".

"Qualquer um de nós daria a vida para salvá-la. Athena é nossa deusa".

"Morreria por ela?"

"Morreria de novo você quer dizer!"

"Morreria por mim?"

Ele emudeceu vendo a expressão curiosa que se formara no rosto dela, Aspasie desviando o olhar para não ter que encará-lo. Aioros segurou-lhe pelo queixo forçando-a a vê-lo.

"Morreria por você tão prontamente quanto morreria por Athena".

"Meu amor, não morra por nenhuma de nós!" - ela estava emocionada com a situação, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes não acordou no meio da noite pensando na possibilidade de uma guerra e ele morrer. - "Viva para sempre!".

"Para sempre é muito tempo não concorda?"

"O suficiente então".

Ela não consegue dizer mais uma única palavra, pois é calada com um beijo terno do cavaleiro.

* * *

"Está brava comigo?" 

"Já disse que não!"

"Então por que tanta hostilidade?"

"Não estou sendo hostil!"

"Está sim!"

"Não estou!"

"Está!"

"Ah, não me irrita!"

"Foi por que falei que a Teffy estava bonita?"

"Por que eu me incomodaria com isso?"

"Não sei, gostaria que você me respondesse".

"Pois saiba Aioria que a Teffy não é a única que recebe elogios por aqui" -Yura deixa de dançar com o cavaleiro. - "Eu, sem querer me exibir, já recebi um monte de gentilezas".

"Não me diga!"

"Digo sim"

"Quem te elogiaria?"

"Um monte de gente!"

"Por exemplo?"

"Camus, Aioros, Kanon...".

"Camus quis ser gentil, Aioros deve ter achado que você estava meio para baixo e Kanon é meio galinha, não me surpreenderia. Ele fala isso para todas!"

Os olhos dela começaram a faiscar, quem aquele idiota pensava que era a desmerecendo daquela forma!

"Aioria, pare de me tratar como se eu não tivesse o meu valor! ¬¬".

"Ah, desculpe-me Yura, mas adoro te irritar".

"Percebi!" - sorri - "E como está a Marin?" - perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando numa espécie de vingança particular. - "Não a têm visto mais?".

"Não! E também não quero ver!"

"Sabe, não me surpreendo que ela tenha te dado um pé"

"O que está insinuando?"

"Nada, apenas que uma _LOUCA_ se interessaria por você".

"Eu digo o mesmo".

"Você é ridículo!" - e sai andando deixando-o só, para na metade do percurso e grita para ele - "_ESTOU ANIMADA PARA TE VER AMANHÃ VESTIDO DE PRINCESINHA_" - e volta a andar na direção oposta.

Ele sorriu sem incomodar. Por algum motivo idiota ele não conseguia parar de provocá-la, achava que ela ficava linda contrariada e ao invés de lhe sussurrar gentilezas ao pé do ouvido preferia provocá-la para ver seus olhos faiscarem e seu rosto contorcer em uma expressão de fúria. Definitivamente, o leão tinha muitas facetas e aquele lado sádico ele escondia muito bem guardado em seu íntimo, porém o comentário sobre Marin não era uma coisa que ele ia perdoar facilmente e iria ter sua vingança com relação a isso, era só Yura esperar para ver que aquele comentário teria troco.

* * *

"O pato está saindo com quem?" - perguntava Ikki abismado dançando com Juliane pelo salão. 

"Fale baixo, senão nunca mais te conto nada!"

"Oras essas, como você quer que eu reaja? Estou surpreso!"

"Por quê?"

"Eu sempre soube que ele _comia quieto_, mas ISSO chega a ser cômico. Ele é discreto demais!".

"Eu ainda não sei por que conto as coisas para você"

"Para começar, você é uma tagarela".

"¬¬"

"Segundo, eu sou seu namorado e você me adora" - ele a puxa para um beijo apressado - "Eu já disse que amei esse seu novo visual?".

"Não!" - respondeu com os olhos brilhando maldosamente.

"Ficou bonitinha"

"Bonitinha é uma outra forma um pouco mais gentil para falar que ficou legal. Feia mais arrumada" - ela cruza os braços.

"Então, deixe-me falar o que eu realmente achei"- ele começa a falar um monte de palavras no pé do ouvido dela enquanto dançavam abraçados, com ela acariciando seus cabelos. Juliane passou a rir dos absurdos que ouvia.

"Ikki, seu safado!"

"Calma, eu ainda não acabei!" - voltou a falar mais um monte de coisas e dando-lhe uma mordida leve no lóbulo de sua orelha para depois beijá-la e descer pelo pescoço. - "Sabe que eu não sou homem de deixar as coisas mal-acabadas não sabe? Acho que temos um assunto pendente desde ontem a tarde".

"Eu concordo plenamente!"

"Se quiser podemos resolver isso agora mesmo".

Por mais que ela quisesse responder que sim e acreditem, ela realmente queria aceitar, Juliane optou pela descrição. Ambos já eram adultos e independentes, ela já tinha passado daquela fase da ingenuidade, não era uma menininha boba e sabia muito bem como se portar diante de um homem como ele. Lindo, inteligente, audaz, com a dosagem certa de sensualidade. Frio e desleixado perante aos demais. Carinhoso e provocante entre quatro paredes.

"Ikki, eu ainda acho que vou ficar com a casualidade. Ontem foi ótimo e poderia ter sido melhor, deixemos que tudo aconteça de forma mais natural".

Ele não gostou muito da idéia, porém não iria discutir. Sabia que a garota ainda estava um pouco irritada com a situação desagradável que tinha se passado, restava apenas esperar e dar tempo ao tempo.

* * *

"Ah! _VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO LINDO MEU QUERIDO_!" 

"Você já disse isso Teella". – respondeu Afrodite sorrindo. O cavaleiro usava um smoking preto e uma camisa branca simples, no pescoço ao invés de uma gravata apenas uma fina gravata borboleta preta e na lapela uma rosa vermelha. Os cabelos azuis piscina estavam um pouco mais curtos até a metade das costas deixando-o ainda mais bonito que o convencional.

"Eu sei, mas tá demais!" – suspirava a namorada.

"Eu sei minha flor, eu sei que estou lindo, que sou demais, que sou insubstituível e etc".

"O.O Sabia que as vezes você exagera"

"Está dizendo que não sou nada disso ¬¬"

"Não, é que...".

"Ainda bem. Eu sempre soube que era perfeito 8D".

"Devia parar de pensar apenas em você e dar valor para os outros também"

"Eu também acho que você é perfeita. Esqueceu do que você me disse? Perfeição atrai perfeição".

Ela sorriu. Teella também estava muito bonita com um vestido rosa choque que ia até os joelhos, era rodado e pouco discreto, mas lhe caia super bem. O cabelo era rosa e iam até o ombro e ela tinha uma franjinha, que tinha ganhado nova vida graças a uma fita de cetim cinza um pouco prateado que lhe enfeitava. No pé uma sandália da mesma tonalidade da faixa de cabelo deixando-a ainda mais alta.

"Eu estou ficando enjoada com esses dois"

"Acredite, eu também".

Nana e Shun que estavam junto da pequena roda que tinha se formado vendo os dois amantes conversarem.

"Sabe, eu já ouvi falar em admiração mútua, mas isso é ridículo!"

"Ah, deixe-os. Eles se gostam tanto". - respondeu Shun amistoso sorrindo.

"Nana, eu estive pensando..."

"Diga Shun".

"Você vai para o Japão ver a Saori certo?"

"Sim!"

"Se quiser eu posso lhe acompanhar, já que você precisa de companhia".

"Eu vou aceitar sua oferta, mas se for comigo terá que perder a última festa. Aquela que o Shion está fazendo segredo!"

"Não me incomodo, estarei com você. Não vou precisar da companhia de mais ninguém". – ele sorriu amistoso vendo o rosto dela abrir-se numa linda expressão, encantada com toda a cordialidade dele.

Nesse momento, duas figuras novas acabaram por aparecer à mesa. Eram Yuki e Mikage, a segunda parecendo um pouco irritada e amuada.

"Olá" - respondeu Nana.

"Olá!" - respondeu Yuki tentando parecer simpática, mas com visível preocupação com a amiga que não respondeu nada.

"Achei que você estava com o Shaka". - comentou Nana ingenuamente.

"_EU NÃO SEI DO SHAKA! NÃO QUERO SABER E TENHO RAIVA DE QUEM SABE!_" - Mikage que mal tinha se sentado levanta-se prontamente e sai pelo salão batendo os pés.

Yuki dá um suspiro penoso.

"Nana, por favor, não fique zangada. Ela só está um pouco magoada com o Shaka".

"Por quê?"

"Bem, como isso não desrespeito a mim e se refere intimamente a vida pessoal deles, eu prefiro não dizer nada". - ela dá de ombros e vira-se para os outros integrantes do grupo. - "Por um acaso alguém viu o Mu?".

"Ele não aparece aqui há muito tempo" - respondeu Saga. - "Acho que está lá fora com o Shaka".

"Pelo que vejo falta muita gente por aqui" - responde a garota fitando o salão quase vazio vendo que na pista só tinha três casais que não se cansavam de dançar. Esses eram Calisto e Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Amy, além de Dohko e Teffy.

No grupo encontravam-se Kanon, Camus, Shiryu, Elena, Saga, Yume, Bian e os já citados Nana e Shun.

"Acho que já passamos pelo ápice da festa!" - concluiu Shun - "Que horas são?".

"Uahh, são cinco horas da manhã" - respondeu Nana dando um pequeno bocejo e visivelmente cansada - "Essa é uma situação incomum".

"Alguém viu a Luna?" - perguntou Afrodite acariciando os cabelos rosados de Teella que repousava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ninguém se manifestou, o paradeiro da garota era um mistério.

"Bem, eu a vi saindo do salão com aquele grego do cabelo azul" - disse Bian.

"Ninguém perguntou nada pra você abusado!" -respondeu Afrodite de forma grosseira.

"_DITE_!" - repreendeu Teella dando-lhe um beliscão perto da coxa - "Não fale assim!".

"Falo como quiser!" - respondeu mordaz.

"Não se incomode senhorita" - disse Bian - "Pelo que vejo não sou bem vindo aqui!".

"Adivinhão!" - respondeu Saga dando corda para as grosserias de Afrodite.

"Nesse caso, retiro-me para meus aposentos!" - ele se levanta pronto para ir. - "Pelo que vejo a hospitalidade não é um ponto forte dos cavaleiros de Athena!".

"_JÁ BASTA BIAN_!" - bradou Sorento aparecendo sendo seguido por Alex - "Acho que não há necessidade dessas palavras torpes. Acalme-se! Não vá se deitar ainda!" - ele vai até o amigo e dá tapinhas em suas costas - "Vamos beber algo! Alex, minha querida, dê-me licença!".

"Vai lá!" - respondeu a garota conciliadora vendo o namorado guiar o amigo até uma mesa cheia de guloseimas.

"Saga!" - falou Yume de forma calma - "Acho que vou me deitar".

"Quer que eu a acompanhe até seus aposentos. De lá vou para gêmeos, já estou cansado também!"

"Por mim não há problema".

"Então vamos!" - ele se levanta e dá a mão para que a garota se levante também. - "Boa noite para todos".

"Boa noite" - responderam em coro vendo-os se afastar.

"_ALEX_!" - gritou Saga - "_NÃO DEMORE! E PODE DEIXAR QUE EU VOU DEIXAR UMA LUZ ACESSA PARA QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR_!"

"Aiaiu.u " - suspirou a garota. Estava demorando a ele tornar a tratá-la como criança.

"Ohoho, acostume-se com isso Alex. Saga não vai deixar de tratá-la dessa forma!" - respondeu Kanon rindo - "Mas, agora que você falou em gêmeos, onde está Kassumi?".

"Estou aqui!" - respondeu a menina aparecendo - "Eu fui atéem casacolocar outra roupa, aquela estava me matando" - ela usava uma calça jeans, um casaco comprido de algodão e tênis muito confortáveis - "Acho que não há mais a necessidade de todas aquelas vestimentas. A festa já está pelo fim, resolvi apenas vir conversar um pouco mais".

"Logo amanhece". - concluiu Camus - "Vou me recolher" - ele se levanta da cadeira.

"Pois eu vou virar o resto da noite!" - disse Elena - "Vamos ficar conversando! Já perdemos a noite mesmo e amanhã ninguém vai treinar!".

"Concordo!" - disse Shiryu - "Vamos ver se agüentamos!".

* * *

O dia já amanhecia o sol começava a aflorar no horizonte banhando todo o território e agraciando-os com mais uma manhã de sol. Um casal que tinha passado a noite inteira adormecidos um ao lado do outro acaba acordando com a claridade. 

"Lilits!" - disse Hyoga tentando se sentar e mover os braços, mas vendo que a garota dormira repousando a cabeça em seu peito - "Levante-se! Já é de manhã!".

A garota abre os olhos devagar, ergue a cabeça e dá de cara com aquele par de olhos azuis, percebe que está deitada sobre o tórax do loiro.

"Hunf, já amanheceu?" - pergunta manhosamente se espreguiçando e dando um bocejo discreto.

"Já sim!" - ele dá um beijo dócil em sua testa - "Agora, já posso gritar para o mundo que dormimos juntos".

"Hahaha, mais ou menos não é?" - ela se levanta e senta-se na grama. - "O engraçado é que não me lembro de quando nós aparecemos por esses lados".

"Dançamos muito depois você falou que queria dar uma volta e paramos aqui embaixo da copa dessa árvore!" - disse o loiro se sentando também e beijando o ombro dela - "Sinto muito, não deixei você aproveitar tanto a festa quanto gostaria"

"Eu aproveitei muito bem" - ela respondeu - "Aproveitei que você estava dormindo e passei a mão geral".

"Como?" - ele ergue uma das sobrancelhas pasmo enquanto ela se levanta rindo.

"Eu não queria que você me visse assim, devo estar horrível e com a cara inchada!" - ela cobre o rosto com as mãos.

"Não achei que você tivesse essas frescuras". - ele ri - "As mulheres são todas iguais".

"E quantas mulheres você viu acordar do seu lado?" - ela coloca as duas mãos na cintura parecendo irritada.

"Hum, vejamos, contando com você" - ele começa a mexer os dedos como se tivesse fazendo uma conta de matemática muito difícil - "Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco...".

"Cínico!" - ela dá um tapa no braço dele fazendo-o rir. Depois tenta continuar batendo nele, ele segura os dois braços dela, eles se desequilibram e Hyoga cai de costas no chão com a garota sobre ele, ambos rindo muito.

Hyoga a puxa pelo pescoço e dá-lhe um beijo provocante, Lilits com as duas mãos sobre seu tórax e com todo o corpo sobre ele. Hyoga mexe as pernas no intuito de separar as dela, fazendo com que ela interrompesse o beijo.

"O que você está...".

Ele volta puxá-la pelo pescoço com um dos braços enquanto a outra mão passeia pelas costas de Lilits, eles invertem as posições e Hyoga acaba ficando por cima dela.

"Hyoga, não tentou nada a noite toda e agora quer...".

"Eu não sou um homem previsível!" - ele volta a beijá-la e desce com a boca pelo pescoço da garota fazendo-a dar um gemido discreto.

"Hyoga!" - ela afaga os cabelos do loiro, colocando seus dedos delicados entre as mechas loiras, acariciando sua nuca. - "Já amanheceu e não queremos ser os responsáveis pela deturpação da cabecinha de ingênuos cavaleiros mirins, certo?".

Hyoga interrompe a contragosto o que estava fazendo, levanta-se e ajoelha-se sobre suas próprias pernas e por fim dá um suspiro penoso sabendo que ia se arrepender, mas sorriu e a encarou.

"Tem razão! Eu não quero apressar as coisas, temos uma longa história e muito tempo para aproveitarmos como quisermos".

Ela também se ajoelha sobre suas próprias pernas e o encara, apoiando as duas mãos no chão nas laterais de seu corpo.

"Vamos tomar o nosso café da manhã?" - perguntou ele sorrindo e dando-lhe um beijo dócil em seus lábios. Ela sorriu com o gesto e fez que sim com a cabeça. Hyoga levantou-se, estendeu a mão para ela e esta aceitou a ajuda agradecida.

"O que você gosta de comer de manhã?"

"Hum, muitas coisas, frutas, suco...".

"Vou preparar algo para você".

"E você lá sabe cozinhar loirinho?" - perguntou sentindo-se ser abraçada lateralmente pela cintura.

"Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim".

"Estou ansiosa para descobrir".

"Eu também estou louca para descobrir coisas ao seu respeito Lilits, eu também...".

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**¹-** Mon Dieu: Meu Deus

**²-**Ragazzo innamorato: rapaz apaixonado.

**³-**Meme: apelido carinhoso de Máscara da morte que foi adotado por Amy.

**(4)-** Gracias chiquita: Obrigado menina.

**(5)** – Chiquita caliente: menina quente, sensual.

**(6)** - segundo round: segunda rodada.

**(7)** - Humbert: referência ao personagem do livro Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov. Humbert é o narrador da história, é um homem bem mais velho que se apaixona por uma menina apelidada por Lolita e chamada carinhosamente por ele de Lô.

**(8)** – Yo soy yo: eu sou eu.

* * *

**N/A:** A priori, peço desculpas ao atraso excessivo meus caros leitores. Sofri uma imensa alteração no meu horário graças ao meu calendário escolar, porém tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, eu quero terminar essa fic ainda nesse ano.

Nesse capítulo uma novidade, eu mudei a classificação indicativa da fanfic, agora ela é recomendada para pessoas mais velhas, porém eu acho que hoje temos muitos adolescentes precoces. De qualquer modo, eu não me responsabilizo pelos "danos" a cabecinhas de vocês. Apesar que eu não escrevo nada de anormal.

Espero que tenham apreciado esse capítulo. Foi com muito esforço e sacrifício que eu o trago ao ar. Retomei algumas histórias, esclareci assuntos e deixei tudo mais ou menos encaminhado. Ele ficou um pouco longo, mas foi por causa da festa de gala e eu queria fazer jus ao figurino de todos. Considerem-no um presente de dia dos namorados atrasado a todas as namoradas do zodíaco.

O próximo capítulo será a tão aguardada festa do trocado e veremos todos os cavaleiros, esses príncipes, virarem princesas e vice-versa, passarei a escrever o próximo capítulo apenas nas férias e espero postá-lo até a metade de Julho. Porém, isso não é uma previsão muito oficial.

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a **Anjo Setsuna, Carola Weasley, Juliane. Chan, Yuzuki Koneko, Lulu-lilits, Nebula-Chan, Teella, Mikage-sama, Lininha, Sinistra Negra **e **Nana Pizani** que deixaram suas opiniões via rewiens e a maioria está sempre aqui me apoiando, dando idéias e críticas. São vocês que me ajudam e me animam e"As namoradas do zodíaco" acaba sendo essa históriatão gostosa de ler e escrever.

**_Muito Obrigada por tudo!_**

E continuem comentando e deixando rewiens com opiniões e críticas.

Aos tímidos e sem-vergonhas, eu escrevo para vocês também! xD

_A todos uma ótima semana com muitas alegrias, vitórias e realizações. Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos_

**ps:** a nota publicada no último capítulo foi retirada e foi transferida para o meu profile. Ela continua valendo!


	19. Batom, chiliques, romance e gravata

**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa Leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_.

**_Capítulo XIX:_** Batom, chiliques, romance e gravata.

* * *

O clima estava tenso entre Alex e Sorento, eles não tinham voltado para gêmeos depois do término da festa e passearam pelo santuário até o raiar do dia enquanto todos os outros repousavam da noite anterior. 

"Alex, você sabe que eu vou ter que partir, não sabe?"

"Sei" - respondeu ela tristonha evitando encará-lo - "Mas vamos nos ver novamente! Não é?"

"Espero que sim!"

Um silêncio se instaurou deixando uma situação um tanto quanto desconfortável. De súbito ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e a fez fitá-lo.

"Você também sabe que nunca deixei de pensar em você um único dia não sabe?"

Ela sorriu bondosamente colocando a mão delicadamente sobre a tez pálida do cavaleiro.

"Eu sei!"

"Alex..." - ele hesitou por um momento, mas prosseguiu logo em seguida tentando transparecer segurança - "Venha comigo!".

"Como?"

"Venha comigo, livre-se dessa prisão que tanto te sufoca! Tiro-a daqui e sem pensar duas vezes tomo-lhe por esposa se for de seu gosto".

Ficou surpresa com a proposta. Por um breve instante viu-se longe do santuário, feliz ao lado de Sorento - que sempre lhe dedicou o sentimento mais sincero - livre de todas as preocupações! Levando a vida normal que sempre cobiçou como uma garota que gozava dos prazeres da tenra idade.

Solta e livre como os pássaros e presa apenas pelos laços de amor que a uniam ao seu general marina. Depois começou a analisar a situação melhor. Teria que desertar ao posto de amazona, por um breve instante viu Saga com uma arma na mão saindo do santuário como um lunático jurando achá-los e matar Sorento. Vislumbrou os cavaleiros dourados desapontados, com ódio por tamanha desonra, algumas de suas amigas felizes por ela com seus pensamentos de que "_o amor tudo vence_", Yume sentada diante da estátua de Athena, pedindo aos céus para que não os encontrassem, Lilits sendo obrigada a comandar um pequeno batalhão de cavaleiros por todo o santuário na caçada do século. E, por fim, Shion enfartado por causa do desgosto, levando a um derrame ficando com meio corpo paralisado e sua amiga Lolly passando o resto de sua juventude cuidando de um mestre inválido. Sem contar que nunca mais veria seus amigos e dificilmente o perdão de Athena lhe seria concedido caso se arrependesse. Sem dúvida alguma, era uma viagem sem volta.

"Não posso!" - falou finalmente - "Meu lugar é aqui! Ao lado do meu mestre Saga, de meus amigos e da deusa Athena que jurei proteger com a minha vida".

Eles se encararam e Sorento disse:

"Compreendo"

"Sinto muito"

"Então me deixe ver seu rosto por uma última vez".

Ela retirou a máscara tentando conter as lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos, mas não conseguiu e elas rolaram por sua face entristecida. Sorento inclinou-se e começou a secá-las com beijos leves e delicados e seus lábios foram tomados por um gosto salgado. Alex não conseguia mais conter a emoção, nunca fora de demonstrar sentimentos, mas diante da dura realidade não podia fazer outra coisa. Ele beijou-lhe os lábios fazendo-a engolir um soluço, causado involuntariamente pelo seu corpo. O beijo foi se aprimorando até tornar-se lascivo e eles se perderem no momento.

"Devo ir" - anunciou triste - "Bian me aguarda na entrada da casa de libra para que de lá sigamos até a entrada do santuário. Por curiosidade, onde está Athena?".

Aquelas palavras a fizeram despertar de seu transe e a promesa que tinha feito à Saga de não revelar a localização da deusa ao general ressou em sua mente.

"Por que a pergunta?"

"Curiosidade! Nunca mais a vi desde que foi resgatada do templo submarino de Poseidon" - respondeu indiferente - "Alex, última coisa, tome muito cuidado, pois esse lugar talvez não seja o mais seguro daqui a algum tempo".

Ela piscou algumas vezes e a voz tornou-se fria.

"Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Não! Apenas temo por você e por Athena!"

"Athena?"

"Poseidon entendeu os motivos que a levaram a proteger tanto esse planeta" - sorri - "Por isso compartilho dos mesmos sentimentos que ele. A justiça e a paz dependem dela".

Ele dá-lhe um último beijo no rosto e sussurra ao pé do ouvido:

"Adeus Alex".

* * *

"O que faz acordada tão cedo? Deveria estar dormindo!" 

"E alguém consegue dormir com o ronco do Shiryu? Estava ouvindo lá do meu quarto!".

Elena sentou-se no sofá da casa de libra, cruzou as pernas parecendo que ia meditar, colocando logo em seguida uma almofada em seu colo. Bian não pode deixar de dar uma olhada de esguelha e reparar na roupa que ela usava: Um short um pouco curto e uma camiseta simplória. Apesar da vestimenta desleixada, dos cabelos desalinhados e dos olhos um pouco inchados, não deixava de despertar certa chama de inquietação em seu íntimo.

"Onde estava indo?"

"Embora".

"Já?"

"Já!"

"E não ia avisar ninguém? Eu, por exemplo".

"Não queria incomodar-lhe". – respondeu – "Queria agradecer a Dohko a hospitalidade e o terorismo do interrogatório de ontem. Faria-me esse favor?".

"Certo".

"Então vou embora!"

"Vá então!" – respondeu ela tentando parecer indiferente e se sentindo um pouco ofendida. Até que tinham conversado bastante desde a chegada do cavaleiro e agora descobria de que simplesmente iria sem se despedir.

"Tchau!" – ele foi a sua direção com a mão estendida, mas tropeçou em uma saliência do tapete, tombando sobre ela, levando-a a deitar-se no sofá e ter que aparar com as mãos o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Os braços fortes de Bian chegaram a tempo de se posicionarem lateralmente ao lado da cabeça dela. Seus rostos a uma distância consideravelmente pequena. Os olhos verdes passaram a olhar minuciosamente o rosto espantado da amazona de libra.

"Desculpe" – respondeu o marina.

"Tudo bem! Agora saia de cima de mim, está me machucando!".

Ele não se moveu, tão pouco piscou. Ficou ali, fitando-a e tentando controlar a respiração descompassada devido à proximidade dos corpos quentes.

"Você está surdo ou o que?" – ela começou a ficar preocupada, os olhos dele a seguiam incessantemente.

Ele desceu com o rosto devagar, entreabrindo os lábios e fechando as pálpebras.

"Não se atreva a..." – tarde demais, Bian já a tinha calado com um beijo; depois se separaram e ele esperava por sua reação.

"Seu idiota! Pare com isso ou...".

"Ou vai gritar para o dragão vir lhe ajudar?" – respondeu debochado - "Uma garota como você merece mais que um paspalho como ele".

"Não tenha nada com Shiryu. Ele é praticamente meu irmão".

"Então eu ainda tenho chance". – sorri sedutor.

"Saia daqui!" – falou tentando se debater e chutá-lo.

"Vou! Mas levo isso comigo!" – ele se inclina mais uma vez e dessa vez da-lhe um beijo mais longo e ousado enquanto ela batia em suas costas tentando livrar-se do homem que a mantinha controlada graças à força. Depois de um tempo eles se separaram ofegantes.

"Não vou perdoá-lo por isso!".

"E nem eu vou perdoá-la por deixar-me maluco dessa maneira, estou perdendo as noites de sono por sua causa, a cabeça...".

"Juro que vai perder a cabeça literalmente, se não sair de cima de mim!". – ela o empurra com toda a força que possui se desvencilhando deste.

"Eu já vou!" – sentenciou Bian retirando-se aos poucos do lugar lançando um último olhar a amazona e rindo vendo-a proferir todos os palavrões que ela lembrava. Elena estava com raiva, mais com ela mesma por ter correspondido "passivamente" as investidas do cavalo-marinho.

* * *

A tarde ia caindo e por volta das dezesseis horas Shiryu e Kiki iniciaram sua viagem até Rozan para rever Shunrei. E à medida que a noite chegava o clima dentro das doze casas ia ficando mais tenso e os habitantes inquietos. Hora de se vestirem para a ocasião... 

**--- Áries ---**

"Vou ajudá-lo a se arrumar Mu, não se preocupe! Vamos acabar indo de casal, mas com uma pequena alteração de papéis!" – dizia Yuki analisando o namorado para ver suas medidas.

"Estou com medo de você!"

"Tema Mu".

"ó.ò"

"xD"

**--- Touro ---**

"Cof, cof! Pare Calisto! Vou morrer sufocado com tanto pó de arroz!"

"Vai nada! Vai ficar lindo. Digo linda!"

"Não vou não! Estou ridículo! E não tem roupa de mulher que caiba em mim!".

"Eu e a Juliane já providenciamos isso" - sorriu - "Certo amazona de touro?".

"Certíssima!" - a bela moça apareceu no quarto do mestre com metade de seu figurino arrumado, faltando apenas alguns retoques e trazendo um enorme vestido florido de cor verde com rendinhas.

"O.õ Hum... eu não conheço esse vestido de algum lugar?" - reflete Aldebaran - "Me lembra um pouco aquela toalha tamanho família que..."

"x)"

"Vocês não..."

"É difícil achar o seu número!" - justificou Juliane - "Estamos indo pela diversão. Não se prenda as coisas materiais".

"Aquela toalha foi dada por uma tia minha juntamente com um conjunto completo de cama, mesa e banho!".

"Por quê?"

"Ela achou que eu já tava velho e devia estar me casando, um pequeno erro de percurso...".

"Sua família quer te desencalhar Aldebaran?" - riu Calisto.

"Oras essa, que piadinha sem-graça! Eu só não achei uma mulher que me complete!"

"Vamos Calisto! Temos que arrumar o nosso querido _Deba_!" - Juliane abraça-o pelo pescoço. - "Nós te amamos!".

"Eu também amo as duas!" - sorri primeiro para a Juliane e depois para Calisto. - "_Só que cada uma de um jeito!" _- pensa consigo mesmo.

"Eu vou procurar mais alguns adornos, um colar lá no meu quarto, eu já venho!" - Juliane retira-se deixando-os a sós.

Calisto aproximou-se da cômoda do quarto do cavaleiro de touro arrumando uma fileira de potes e estojos de maquiagem que estavam enfileirados sobre o lugar. Aldebaran ficou olhando-a fazer aquilo e por alguns minutos nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada, ela de costas para ele, com o zelo costumeiro, delicadeza, cuidado, atenção a tudo que manuseava.

_Encantadora_ - repetia para si Aldebaran não mais conseguindo esconder o fascínio incomum que tinha pela delicada e pequena moça. Tudo nela era diferente era perfeição, mas a coisa que mais atraíam, sem dúvida, eram seus olhos. Por muitas vezes tentou definir os olhos de Calisto e nunca conseguiu palavras para tanto. Como falar deles? As palavras faltavam e justo ele que sempre teve a necessidade de definir tudo que o cercava. Olhos que tragavam, afogavam, consumiam...

Por fim, o vocábulo que buscava fazia dias aflorou em seu cérebro quando ela se virou em sua direção - o olhar sereno e meio opaco fitando-o criticamente - trazendo consigo um batom para passar pela boca do homenzarrão.

"Vamos, agora deixe que eu cuide de você!" - respondeu simples, sem um sorriso, um traço, apenas um olhar e as palavras saíram naturalmente dos lábios de Aldebaran.

"Você têm olhos de ressaca como os de Capitu!"

Calisto não entendeu sobre o que se tratava, mas lhe soou exótico.

"Digo que se não tivesse sido cavaleiro, deveria ter sido poeta!" - sorri. - "Quem é Capitu? E por que olhos de ressaca?".

"Eu li isso em um romance chamado _Dom Casmurro¹ _que foi escrito por _Machado de Assis_, um importante escritor brasileiro. Conhece?"

"Esse nome não me é estranho!"

"Pois então, Capitu era uma personagem do livro e os olhos dela foram definidos como olhos de ressaca! Machado traçou um paralelo com o recuo das ondas e a definição se aplica também aos seus olhos. Pelo menos para mim". - ele sorri meio sem graça.

"Fiquei curiosa com relação a esse livro. Dom Casmurro foi traduzido para o grego?".

"Eu creio que não! Mas, tenho a versão em português!" - ele se levanta de súbito, vai até o criado mudo localizado ao lado da cama de casal, abriu a segunda gaveta e de lá tirou o exemplar, entregando a ela em seguida.

"Não sei ler nessa língua!" - respondeu a garota folheando as páginas. - "É uma pena!".

"Tenho uma idéia! Venha para cá todos os dias depois do jantar e eu vou lê-lo para você!"

"Vai dar trabalho!"

"Trabalho algum. Faço com muito gosto! A história me agrada!".

Ela ainda sim hesitou por um momento, recuando o olhar e fitando a parede de um modo muito particular seu, mas cedeu por fim, adorava histórias e adoraria ainda mais esta que seria narrada pela companhia que mais lhe agradava em todo o santuário.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Os cavaleiros e amazonas são tudo o que eu tenho! Eu gosto muito de todos vocês, em especial você e Juliane, porque eu me sinto em uma família! Já que eu não sei onde a minha está e você se nega a me responder essa pergunta".

"Por que diz isso?" - perguntou passando a mão pelo pescoço, aparentando nervosismo.

"Está vendo? Fez de novo! Sempre fica nervoso quando pergunto deles".

"Não sei onde está sua família Calisto".

"Então, de onde eu vim? Da cegonha?" - ela dá um sorriso debochado - "Desculpe se sou rude, mas eu não tenho referência nenhuma de nada!" - com o olhar triste fitou os pés - "E eu tenho a impressão que você esconde algo para me poupar!".

"Não é verdade!" - ele respondeu sério, mas sem dizer mais nada. - "Mas, vamos descobrir sobre seu passado, juntos!".

Ela - relutante como um gato assustado - foi puxada para um abraço apertado de Aldebaran que se sentou em uma cadeira e a conduziu para perto dele delicadamente.

"Desculpe!" - ela sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele. - "Eu nunca mais vou duvidar de você!".

O cavaleiro não respondeu. Sentia-se horrível, péssimo, desleal, crápula. Mas, só queria tê-la por perto para conversar, fazer planos, rir... Não era justo. Como ela reagiria quando descobrisse que não era serva coisa nenhuma? Que na verdade era uma jornalista intrometida que foi fotografar o santuário e perdeu a memória ao ser atingida por um galho de árvore que caiu em sua cabeça?

"Chega disso!" - respondeu Calisto arrumando a armação leve que ficavam equilibrados sobre o nariz - "Hoje é dia de festa! Amanhã começamos o nosso sarau literário".

**--- Gêmeos ---**

Kanon entra na casa pé por pé, vendo se alguém estava a sua espera.

"Ninguém a espreita!" - conclui.

Ele escuta barulhos e gemidos estranhos vindo do quarto das amazonas, se aproxima e coloca o ouvido na porta, reconhece a voz de Alex, Kassumi e Saga.

"Saga, o que está acontecendo? O que vocês estão fazendo seus safados? Eu também quero brincar!"

"Kanon, seu lesado! Fuja enquanto pode!"

"Por quê?"

Ele escuta passos próximos à porta e depois se abrir.

Kanon caiu de costas no chão vendo sua carrasca se aproximar. Alta. Cabelos prateados. Olhos violetas. Corpo bem desenvolvido...**Linda Kasumi de gêmeos**.

"Nunca vai me pegar com vida!" - balbuciou se levantando de súbito.

"Não seja teimoso! Você e o Saga vão ficar lindos como par de vasos!

"Nem morto!".

Ela avançou, segurando-o por uns dos braços com firmeza. Alto. Cabelos azuis compridos. Olhos azuis penetrantes. Corpo escultural...**Belo Kanon de gêmeos**.

"Venha se divertir conosco. Por favor!"

E quem era ele para negar um pedido de sua _amada_ discípula? Aproximou seu rosto milímetros do dela e soletrou devagar:

"N-ã-o".

"Pois, muito bem". - tira de trás das costas uma corda muito comprida - "Vamos ver quem pode mais".

Enquanto isso...

"Saga, você está uma graça!"

"Eu não acredito nisso! Que horror! Eu - Saga de gêmeos - considerado o mais forte entre os 88 cavaleiros de Athena, vestido de... de... mulherzinha".

"Olha o respeito que não tem nada de mais em ser mulher".

"Hunf, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... ¬¬. Tire essas cordas, por favor!".

"Só depois que eu terminar".

"Alex, o Kanon está lá sala amarrado". - falou Kassumi aparecendo na porta - "Posso levar o estojo de maquiagem?".

"Pode! Só deixa a cera e o pó de arroz".

"Ok!".

"Cera? Para que serve essa tal de cera?". - perguntou Saga fitando-a desconfiado.

"Você já vai descobrir... xD".

"Uhuu, Kanon? Eu cheguei amor".

"Ah, eu fico até emocionado de ouvir você falando assim, mas eu não quero participar das suas sessões sádicas agora".

"Eu? Não! A Alex que é".

"Por que diz isso?".

"Ela queria testar um produto em um pedaço da perna do Saga".

"O.O Que produto?".

"Cera quente ".

Nesse momento, eles ouvem a voz grossa gritando do ambiente ao lado.

"**AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX**".

**--- Câncer ---**

"Cacá? Onde você está?" - Lolly adentrava o corredor principal da mansão de Câncer. - "HORA DE SE TROCAR PARA A FESTINHA! VAMOS BROTO?".

"Broto?" - ele irrompeu pela porta do seu quarto - "Que gíria medíocre é essa?".

"Eu ouvi o Shion falando isso uma vez em um momento de distração".

"Ele te chama de broto? Oõ".

"Não! Seria TÃO antiquado. Apesar de que eu acho esses momentos dele um charme ".

"Imagino que sim! ¬¬. Ah! Você sabe quem deu esse berro agora há pouco?".

"Não! Mas, parecia a voz do Saga! Acho que ouviram lá da lua".

"Por que Saga estaria gritando?".

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia!" - Lolly fitou o chão. Será que Alex teria colocado seus planos diabólicos em prática_? - _"E aí? Vamos nos trocar?".

Máscara bateu com a porta deixando-a com cara de taxo no corredor.

"Não precisa ser agressivo" - ela adentrou pelo portal logo em seguida. - "To entrando...".

"E eu to saindo!"

"Não sem antes ver as vantagens dos produtos que tenho a oferecer". - ela aponta para a pequena malinha que trazia - "AVON CHAMA!" - e o empurra fazendo-o se sentar na enorme cama de casal.

"Lolly, eu **NÃO QUERO ME TROCAR! NÃO QUERO IR PARA A FESTA! NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME ARRUME! E VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS UMA DAS MULHERES DA MINHA VIDA!". **

Pronto, isso a colocaria em seu devido lugar - pensou ele satisfeito com sua postura. Quem ela pensava que era para ir invadindo seu quarto e exigindo que ele se vestisse daquela maneira vergonhosa? Quanta ousadia. Agora mostraria QUEM mandava na casa de Câncer. Ele! O temido cavaleiro de ouro. E não ela, a amazona em treinamento. Entretanto, ele nunca esperaria tal comportamento da garota. Abaixar a cabeça e esconder o rosto das mãos, tentando abafar soluços que vinham junto com um choro penoso e sentido.

"_Oh não! O que eu fiz_?" - pensou consigo mesmo - "Lolly, que diabos! Não... não...". - abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos e no mesmo nível da moça.

"Cacá, você me odeia?".

"SEM SENTIMENTALISMO BARATO"! Ò.ó.

"Snif, snif, snif".

"_Carlo, você é um monstro_!". - voltou a meditar com seus botões. - "Pare de chorar tá?" - tirou um lencinho do bolso da calça - "Eu não falei sério! Eu não te odeio! Só um pouquinho u.u".

"Ju-ju-jura?".

"Sim! Agora pega esse lenço ¬¬".

A garota pegou o pedaço de pano rapidamente e se virou de costas para ele, fingindo limpar as lágrimas. Sim! Lolly fingira! Mas, e daí? Máscara era mal e não merecia tanta consideração assim.

"Quer dizer que eu ainda sou uma das mulheres da sua vida?".

"Eu não disse isso!" - cruzou as pernas e os braços, virando o rosto.

"i.i".

"Tá bom, tá bom! Mas, só as quartas-feiras!".

"Já é um começo!". - abraça-o.

"Er... eu perdi alguma coisa?". - perguntou Nana que acabara de chegar e estava parada fitando a cena.

"Vem aqui Nana! Abraço em grupo!". - convidou a amazona, jogando a cascata de cabelos prateados para o lado.

"Oh não! O último abraço em grupo que eu participei quase fui esmagada! Por Miro e Juliane lá no shopping".

"Luna não ficará satisfeita em saber que está se espremendo com o Miro xD".

"QUEM FALOU EM SE ESPREMER? OO". - quase cai no chão quando ouve a informação. - "Hunf! E nem Amy quando souber que você e Cacá estão com intimidades".

"Não ouse colocar essas loucuras na cabeça dela! Como se eu pudesse sequer cogitar a hipótese de trocá-la pela louquinha aqui". - respondeu Máscara da morte erguendo-se.

"Você é mal Cacá! ". - respondeu Lolly.

"Hunf! Aonde você vai?". - perguntou á Nana quando viu que esta tinha trocado de roupa.

"Shion mandou me chamar e disse que era urgente! Estou indo lá ver o que ele quer".

"Você volta para me ajudar a arrumar o nosso caranguejo?". – aponta a amazona para o homem.

"Sim! Estou tão feliz com a festa!"

"Esperem um pouco, eu não disse que ia!".

"Oras essas, alguém tem que ceder!".

"E não serei eu!" - passa por Nana e deixa o ambiente.

"Teremos trabalho!". - conclui a amazona.

"É o preço a se pagar!".

**--- Leão ---**

"Aioria, não fique emburrado" - falava Amy calmamente.

"Como você quer que eu fique? Estou patético e espero que nenhuma serva esteja lá...".

"Vai ser um golpe fatal para elas vê-lo nesses trajes xD"

"Precisamente! o.o Eu. O leão Aioria. Dono da quinta casa zodiacal. Nessa forma vergonhosa".

"Não faz drama! Sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"No que?"

"Eu tenho uma roupa de bailarina muito bonita, de uma apresentação antiga, em que eu me fantasiei de _Sininho_, aquela fadinha do Petter Pan. E se eu fizesse uns pequenos ajustes você...".

"NÃO!" - rugiu o leão irritado - "ME NEGO PRONTAMENTE A TAL DESONRA A ORDEM DOS CAVALEIROS DE OURO!".

"Certo. Não precisa falar de forma pomposa. Já reparou que tem essa mania? Quando se irrita lembra-se das palavras mais complicadas".

"Hunf!" - ele se levantou de sua cadeira e rumou para seu quarto - "RECOLHER-ME-EI AOS MEUS APOSENTOS!".

"Esse _leãozinho_ vai dar trabalho! xD" - falou baixinho.

**--- Virgem ---**

"Mestre! Eu nunca o vi assim!" - Marcella fitava o cavaleiro que estava deitado de bruços sobre um divã com a cara achatada sobre uma almofada de chita. Desde a noite passada o mestre entrara em estado de depressão por algum motivo ainda desconhecido e aparentemente sem propósito.

"Deixe-me morrer! Deixe-me! Que Buda me leve para um dos seis mundos. Eu mereço isso! Mereço!"

"Mas, o que aconteceu para se portar dessa forma?"

"Estou doente!"

"Qual a moléstia que lhe faz sofrer?"

"O coração padece".

"O que?" - agora ela se preocupa - "Então, o problema é físico! Correrei a enfermaria imediatamente e constatarei Aspasie sobre seu estado de saúde!".

Pensou em explicar-lhe o que se sucedera, mas estava cansado para tanto. Não tinha paciência para dizer por que estava assim, a esperança é que a terra o tragasse de uma vez só. Não queria ver nada, nem ninguém, tão pouco queria ser visto.

"Entendo que se preocupe, mas a única companheira que quero é a solidão!" - ele se levanta triste, a voz fraca, a cara amassada, os cabelos desalinhados como nunca. - "Mais tarde aparecerei naquele inferno se fizerem muita questão de minha miserável presença!".

Shaka se dirigiu para o quarto, fechou a porta devagar, a passos lentos chegou a sua cama redonda e deslizou para baixo dos lençóis brancos com a roupa que usava, desfazendo-se apenas das sandálias. O que ele tinha feito? Por que aquilo? Seu anjo beijara-lhe os lábios com ardor e ele retribuía com insegurança e repulsa? Mikage jamais lhe perdoaria. **Ele jamais se perdoaria**.

**--- Libra ---**

"Ohohoho. Você está _lindo_!"

"Muito engraçado Dohko!" - respondia Elena emburrada - "Zeus meu, olhe só como essa camisa fica gigante em mim!" - ela fitava a vestimenta. Usava uma enorme camisa verde-musgo muito comprida que parecia um vestido, uma calça preta que estava caindo, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e por fim - mas não menos importante - um sapato tamanho quarenta e dois bico largo.

"Você me lembra um pato!" - dizia Dohko tentando conter o riso. A hora da vingança tinha chegado.

"Hunf, é por que você não deixou eu te arrumar!" - respondeu Elena sorrindo radiante por detrás da máscara. Faria com Dohko o mesmo que tinha feito com suas _Barbies_ no passado. _Bons tempos aqueles_. - repetia para si mesma. Pegaria pasta de dente, álcool, corante artificial, detergente, creme esfoliante e misturaria tudo até que se transformasse em uma pasta pegajosa e esfregaria na cara dele com uma espécie de pincel.

"Negativo! Você não vai me arrumar! Eu pensei que você gostaria de aprontar comigo, por isso chamei outra pessoa para me ajudar!"

"E quem seria?"

_TOC-TOC _

"Entre!" - gritou Dohko para a pessoa que batia na porta - "Pode vir aqui no quarto!".

Plec, plec, plec, plec - era o barulho dos sapatos da pessoa que vinha pelo corredor até despontar na porta.

"Olá!"

"Ah! Como foi que eu não adivinhei?"

"Elena, você está tão engraçada!"

"Hunf, por que ainda não está pronta Teffy?"

"Vou me arrumar depois de ajudar Dohko!" - respondeu ela colocando a mão na frente da máscara - "Você me lembra um pato ou um pingüim!".

"Eu estava dizendo isso a ela sabia?!" - disse Dohko rindo.

"Affe, deixem esse papo de pato e pingüim para Hyoga e Camus! NÃO PARA MIM!"

"Espero que você não seja nem louca de repetir isso perto de qualquer um dos dois! Ou até mesmo da Mikage, aquela lá anda uma pilha de stress. Fui falar com ela hoje e só me recebeu por educação. Não queria ver ninguém!" - Teffy pareceu chateada com a amiga, mas sabia que deveria ter um motivo muito forte para que ela agisse assim.

"Teffy, _a gazeta do santuário_!" - comentou Elena maldosa - "Mais notícias?".

"Eu não sou fofoqueira! Mas, já que perguntou: Shaka não colocou os pés para fora de casa, Lilits e Hyoga estavam andando abraçadinhos por ai, o Sorento saiu do santuário com uma cara de enterro de partir o coração, Shion chamou Nana e Shun às pressas na sala do mestre agora a pouco".

"Só isso?" - perguntaram surpresos.

"É! Creio eu que só! xD"

Eles suspiram em coro.

"Bem, Dohko, mãos a obra!" - sorri Teffy - "Elena, nos dá licença?".

"Com muito gosto!" - e ela se retira.

"Por onde começamos?" - perguntou Teffy abrindo uma pequena maleta de maquiagem sobre uma cômoda, virando-se de costas para Dohko e quando olhou para o espelho que estava na sua frente pode fitar o cavaleiro livrando-se da camisa, deixando as costas bem trabalhadas desnudas. Ela mirou-o inteiro, desde os cabelos cor de chocolate, as costas, o dorso, os braços, as coxas, panturrilha. Porém seus olhos se demoraram nas costas. Aquilo era um tigre meio apagado?

"Belo tigre!" - comentou em voz baixa.

"Gosta?"

"É exótico. O que é isso? Tatuagem?"

"Como explicar?" - Dohko virou-se para fitá-la tentando encontrar as palavras - "Quando meu cosmo acende, ele fica mais nítido e vistoso".

"Posso tocá-lo?" - perguntou antes que pudesse conter a própria língua.

"Claro!" - respondeu virando-se de costas novamente e sentindo a mão quente da garota pousar-lhe sobre a "asa direita" e descer próxima a coluna vertebral de forma delicada, querendo sentir através das mãos o contornos e traços do belo desenho.

Ele fechou os olhos e começou a concentrar uma pequena - porém suficiente - quantidade de cosmo, para que ela pudesse vislumbrar melhor o contorno do tigre e ela sentiu que as costas do cavaleiro começaram a esquentar tremendamente, obrigando-a a se afastar. Dohko apenas virou de perfil e sorriu displicente.

"A assustei?"

"De maneira alguma!"

"Bom!" - ele sorri e eles se entreolham com certa cumplicidade. - "Depois eu vou arrumar você também!".

"Fico feliz que esteja disposto a entrar na brincadeira!"

"Como você mesma disse, é apenas uma brincadeira e será lembrada por nós em forma de anedota!".

Do lado de fora da casa de Libra, Elena estava muito preocupada com o novo hóspede que ela tinha trazido do shopping para o santuário.

"E agora? Não vou poder te esconder para sempre!" - dizia para a figurinha que estava próxima - "Não me olhe com essa cara! Sem Shiryu aqui não terei como... ai, você é tão lindinho".

"_Miau-Miau_"

Um gato de pelo rasteiro, orelhas pontudas e era listrado como um filhote de tigre estava se enroscando nas pernas da amazona de libra. No dia do shopping ela, Shiryu e Kiki se encantaram com o bichano e acabaram por trazê-lo. Mas, sem seus cúmplices por perto a tarefa se tornava quase impossível.

"E se eu levá-lo para alguém tomar conta?" - acaricia o bichinho - "Alex? Não! Teffy? Ela iria correndo contar para o Dohko! Hum... só se... não! É loucura! Contudo, até que nós nos damos tão bem e somos amigos. Não custa tentar... Venha Tomy!" - ela pega-o no colo e começa a subir a escadaria das doze casas com o animal.

**--- Escorpião ---**

"Estou surpresa de que você não esteja fazendo drama!"

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Não sei, mas você me parece tão bem! Está alegre hoje!"

"Você também está com os olhinhos brilhando". - Miro sorri erguendo uma sobrancelha e tentando colocar algo parecido com um vestido rosa extravagante - "Afrodite caprichou!".

"Poupe-me de seus comentários!"

"Eu não entendo por que uma garota que se chateou tanto com ele quando chegou ao santuário esteja caída agora".

"Por que ele é diferente! Mudou! E... Miro não me deixe desconcertada sim?!"

"Pode deixar!" - ele vai até o espelho ver como estava ficando - "To bonita?" - respondeu desmunhecando a mão e fazendo pose.

"Poderooosaa! xD" - respondeu Teella - "Vai arrasar com os rapazes!"

"Ai, você é fofa amiga!" - pisca teatralmente mandando beijinhos.

"Epa, mas encarnou no personagem!"

"Pode ter certeza! Ohoho!" - ele olha para o espelho novamente e se fita por um momento. **Ridículo!** Como ele previra. Mas, e daí? Diversão era sua meta!

"E esse seu colarzinho básico vai te dar um toque delicado!" - falou a garota se aproximando, tocando o adorno que tinha a pequena lua pendurada e pousando a outra mão sobre seu ombro.

"Eu não vou com ele hoje!" - respondeu Miro levando as mãos a parte de trás de seu pescoço a procura do fecho.

"Como?" - Teella se espanta - "Mas, você não tira esse colar por nada! Vive com ele! Pensei que você lembrasse daquela garota lá".

"Eu entendo sua surpresa!" - respondeu rindo.

"Então?"

"Bem, acho que está na hora de me livrar desse fantasma do passado e buscar o futuro" - ele tira o colar e coloca em cima da cômoda. Já tinha tomado sua decisão, não sabia como um homem como ele se apegou tanto a uma única noite. Abrir mão dela era o melhor presente que poderia dar a Luna. O caminho estava livre para ela, não se livrava apenas do pingente, mas deixava seu passado de lado para se entregar à outra mulher. - "Vai ser uma doce lembrança!".

"Estou orgulhosa de você Miro!" - disse fazendo festinha em seus cabelos.

"Gostaria de lembrar que se essa história for retransmitida a alguém, você sofrerá com o veneno do escorpião fluindo pelas suas veias!"

"Calma! Não me esqueci do juramento que fiz naquele dia! E tenho muito amor a minha pele, por isso não se preocupe!"

"Acho bom!"

"Por curiosidade, quem além de mim sabe dessa sua aventura?"

"Adivinhe só..."

"Lilits? Camus?"

"Apenas Camus".

"Pensei que tivesse contado pra amazona de lebre também! Vocês três são tão amigos".

"Pra que? Pra ela virar e falar: _Ah! Essa é boa! Miro, o garanhão, guardando na memória uma fulaninha que não se dá ao respeito. _Típico dela".

"Camus não disse isso?"

"Chamou-me de irresponsável e pervertido! Mas, até ai normal!"

"Lilits tem seu lado romântico, duvido que falasse isso!"

"Não duvide!"

**--- Sagitário ---**

"Nem sinal da Teffy!" - suspirou Aioros cansado - "E agora? Quem vai me ajudar a me vestir?".

Ele dá uma olhada de esguelha para a porta entreaberta do quarto da amazona.

"Hum... não Aioros! Isso seria invasão de privacidade, eu não posso invadir o quarto da minha discípula atrás de roupas para a festa do trocado!" - toca as pontas dos dedos indicadores - "Mas, é por uma causa TÃO nobre!".

Ele começou a devanear sobre os segredos ocultos que sua discípula deveria manter dentro de seu quarto.

"Não devo! Não posso! Não é direito, mas... sagitariano curioso! Vamos! Teffy é uma garota, deve ter bonecas de pano".

Aioros entra no quarto e vai diretamente até o guarda-roupa desta. Lá, abre as gavetas e cabides e encontra vestidos, saias, blusinhas, camisetas, calças jeans, meias, lenços, shorts, cangas, longos, jalecos, sobretudos, sutiãs... SUTIÃS!

Ele pega peça de roupa e larga de qualquer jeito como se segurasse um animal venenoso, um tanto quanto envergonhado.

"Eu sabia que não era boa idéia!" - pensou consigo mesmo - "Que Aspasie nunca saiba que eu mexi no sutiã da minha discípula! o.o" - uma idéia lhe ocorre - "Hum, qual será o número do sutiã da minha enfermeirinha? xD" - pensa - "Não importa agora, deixe-me arrumar essa bagunça e pegar qualquer roupa! Vou me ajeitar de qualquer jeito!"

Aioros arruma as coisas de Teffy do jeito que estava e sai do quarto da garota. Uma coisa tinha acertado: a garota realmente tinha bonecas de pano sobre a cama.

**--- Capricórnio ---**

"Ahhh! Eu desisto!" - resmungava Yura chocada - "É a terceira meia-calça que você desfia seu bruto!".

"Yura, o que você quer? Eu não sou a _Cinderela_! Não é qualquer coisa que entra aqui!"

"Quem sabe se você cuidasse desse seu pezão desengonçado não fizesse tanto estrago! ¬¬".

"Oõ Meus pés são lindos e másculos ok?! As mulheres adoram!"

"Por que elas nunca viram você vestindo uma meia-calça!"

"Hunf, não reclame! Eu não pedi para você me arrumar!"

"Agradeça-me por estar fazendo um favor a você Shura u.u".

_TOC-TOC_

"Quem será o desocupado?" - perguntou Yura agora mexendo nos cabelos rebeldes do homem tentando ajeitar uma espécie de presilha.

"EU OUVI ISSO!" - gritou o indivíduo do lado de fora.

"Minha nossa, que ouvido bom! o.o" - sentenciou a amazona reconhecendo a voz - "Entre Elena!"

"O que? É a nanica?" - Shura se levanta de um sobressalto e horrorizado vê a garota entrar em seu quarto. Ele corre até a janela e se enrola na cortina as pressas.

"Olá!" - cumprimentou a amazona de libra segurando um pequeno "pacotinho" enrolado em um pano.

"TIRE-A DAQUI! NÃO ESTOU APRESENTÁVEL!" - gritava Shura envergonhado.

"Calma Chiliquenta! x)" - disse Elena rindo.

"Ele está se RE-VE-LAN-DO!" - soletrou Yura.

"Calem-se! Ou sentirão o peso da minha excalibur! ¬¬".

"Não ligue Elena, é a TPM! xD"

"Compreendo! "

"ò.ó Hunf! O que você quer pintora de rodapé?"

"Eu quero pedir um favorzinho do meu tamanho".

"Fale!" - Shura se desenrola do tecido e vai até o banquinho que estava sentado até pouco tempo atrás - "Mas, ser rir vai ter!" - ameaçou com o braço em posição de ataque.

Elena engoliu o riso. Shura estava definitivamente hilário.

"Comece!"

"Eu quero saber se você não pode cuidar de uma coisinha para mim, já que somos conterrâneos e...".

"Coisinha?"

A garota abre o pano e de lá sai o pequeno filhote de gato que desce de seu colo e cai no chão elegantemente, eriçando o pelo e a calda desfilando de forma pomposa.

"QUE FOFO! -" - gritou Yura ajoelhando-se para ver o felino.

"Um gato? Um gato nojento e fedorento?" - Shura ergue uma sobrancelha.

"Não é nojento! Ele é mais limpinho que você! ¬¬".

"COMO? ò.ó"

"PODEMOS FICAR COM ELE? PODEMOS? DEIXA? DEIXA? DEIXA?" - Yura estava em estado de graça vendo a pequena criaturinha deitar-se de barriga para cima, para ser acariciado, elevando as patinhas para o alto e miando.

"Negativo!"

"Por que não? " - perguntavam ambas chateadas.

"Eu tenho alergia a gatos! Se ainda fosse um cabritinho fofo igual o dos programas de TV que tomam leitinho na mamadeira, eu até aceitava. Mas, esse circo de pulgas?"

"Shura! Por favor!" - pedia Elena.

"E por que não cuida dele você?"

"Eu ia! Com a ajuda do Shiryu, mas o traíra foi ver a chinesinha dele e me largou aqui com o nosso bebê!"

"Bebê? Oõ"

"Shiryu chamou assim! Eu falei para ele que as pessoas iam pensar besteiras, mas enfim... u.u"

"xD"

"Não ouse insinuar nada! ¬¬".

"Eu não faria isso!" - respondeu Shura malicioso - "Onde eu estava? Ah sim... NÃO! Leve o _netinho_ para o velho Dohko cuidar!".

"Olha o respeito!" - defendeu-se Elena - "Ele vai enfartar e me expulsar de casa se souber o que eu fiz junto com o Shiryu!".

"Deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências. Eu sei como é, já tive a sua idade, a adrenalina a flor da pele, acabamos fazendo loucuras e às vezes não nos precavemos o suficiente..."

"Gente, esse papo de vocês está tão engraçado se for levado para a ambigüidade!"

"Yura!" - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Desculpa! Não resisti!"

"É só por um tempo, até eu contar para ele! Por favor, Shura!" - Elena junta as mãos e fica olhando fixamente para ele.

"Não faça essa cara!"

Mas, ela não atendeu ao pedido e fez a carinha mais meiga de cachorro sem dono.

"Nã... não..."

"Por favor! Deixa ele ficar aqui querido, adorado, respeitável, insubstituível, idolatrado, amado, carismático, perfeito...Mestre Shura" - falou Yura.

"Bem, com um argumento tão convincente como esse e atendendo ao pedido de meus fãs. DOU-TE TRÊS DIAS! MAS, SÓ TRÊS DIAS!"

"Ebaaa" - gritaram Elena e Yura que começaram a pular abraçadas feito crianças.

"Acho que vou me arrepender por isso!" - Shura colocou a mão na testa - "E esse gato nojento não ouse usar meu quarto como banheiro! o.-" - disse olhando desconfiado para o bichano.

"Os gatos não fazem suas necessidades em qualquer chiqueiro!" - respondeu Elena mordaz.

"Está engraçadinha hoje! Quer que eu retire o que disse é?"

"É BRINCADEIRINHA SHURA! BRINCADEIRA!"

**--- Aquário ---**

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Hyoga?"

"Tenho Mikage!" - o loiro estava em seu quarto arrumando suas coisas em uma mala - "Não acho justo ficar ocupando lugar na mansão de Aquário já que não sou guardião dessa casa, tão pouco protegido pela constelação. Sou o cavaleiro de cisne! E vou me mudar para o alojamento dos demais. Não mereço regalias, sou como os outros!".

"Sempre admirei isso em você!" - uma voz gélida pode ser ouvida por ambos. Camus estava parado na soleira da porta vendo os discípulos.

"Está na hora de deixar esse lugar". - respondeu Hyoga dando um sorriso simples e o mestre retribuiu da mesma forma.

"Eu ainda vou ficar por aqui por um longo tempo" - disse Mikage.

"É boa discípula e determinada, me traz orgulho como ele! Mas, ainda tem muito que aprender!"

Mikage estava se sentindo triste, depois dos acontecimentos com Shaka na noite passada. Não se conteve e abraçou Camus pelo tronco. Queria carinho! Um abraço de amigo, de mestre, meio de pai!

Camus ficou chocado vendo a discípula naquela condição.

"_E agora?" - _pensou consigo mesmo procurando o olhar de Hyoga que o estimulou a retribuir ao afeto da garota com um gesto significativo. Camus então lhe afagou os cabelos devagar.

"Calma!" - sussurrou baixinho - "Tem que controlar essas emoções!" - ele a larga - "Por que nem sempre você terá um ombro amigo para desabafar! Lembre-se disso!".

Camus retira-se os deixando a sós e Mikage um pouco envergonhada. Até que a garota sentiu ser abraçada por trás, pelo pescoço.

"Mas, poderá contar comigo!" - disse Hyoga na forma reservada habitual vendo os olhos da garota marejarem. - "Agora, chega disso! Temos festa!".

"E você vai deixar ser arrumado de forma pacífica ou terei que abusar da força?"

"Eu pretendo colaborar na medida do possível".

"E será que Camus será bonzinho?"

Eles ouvem uma voz gritando do corredor.

"SE QUALQUER UM DOS ENGRAÇADINHOS TENTAREM ME FORÇAR A IR PARA AQUELA FESTA COM AQUELE BANDO DE MALUCOS DROGADOS EU ENCERRO EM UM ESQUIFE!"

"Isso é um não!" - murmurou Hyoga - "Mas, foi um não gentil!" - disse irônico.

"Pode crer! "

Eles ouviram a porta do quarto do mestre - que ficava no fim do corredor - fechar-se com violência.

**--- Peixes ---**

"Luna?"

"Hum?"

"O que você está fazendo comigo?"

"Fica quietinho e não abre o olho!"

Afrodite estava sentado em uma cadeira defronte a amazona que passava uma sombra sobre a pálpebra do cavaleiro.

"Não vou deixar muito forte por que pra você não vai ficar muito bom sobrecarregar demais!"

"Faça o que você quiser, eu confio em você, só não fure os meus olhos!"

"Você vai ficar ótimo! **Ditosa**!"

"O.- Ditosa?"

"Fecha esse olho! ò.ó"

"u.u Desculpe!"

"É o seu apelido mestre. Di-to-sa! Uma mistura de Dite com glamurosa! Entende?" - respondeu rindo.

"Entendo, mas não gostei muito!"

"Não se ofenda, faz parte da diversão!" - dá o retoque final - "Pronto!" - estende a mão para que seu mestre lhe entregue uma bela rosa vermelha que foi enroscada em uma mecha do cabelo azul piscina. - "Mestre! Até como mulher você fica bonito!".

"Obrigado? Oõ Digo, obrigada... Er... Hãn. Deixa quieto!"

"xD Normal!"

"Agora me deixe terminar de arrumar essa gravata!" - Dite fê-la levantar-se e passou a arrumar o adereço no pescoço da garota.

"Está me enfor...cando x.x"

"Desculpe!" - ele afrouxa o colarinho rapidamente.

"Cof, cof, cof".

"Gostei do toque final** Luan**!"

"O.O Luan?"

"Combina mais com o seu estado atual!"

" p"

"Chega disso, vamos para mais uma noite de diversão! E que promete ser inesquecível!"

"Sim!" - Luna se levanta animada, estava mais sorridente do que o normal, mas por motivos mais do que óbvios. Ainda não tinha encontrado com Miro desde a noite passada e queria sentir de como estava à relação dos dois depois de tudo. - "Me daria à honra senhorita?" - ela dá o braço para Afrodite que se levanta prontamente e aceita o convite.

"Senhora, por favor!" - ele arruma o colóquio sorrindo.

"És casada?"

"Ainda não, mas meu namorado está louco por mim!"

"Que boa notícia D"

"Vamos! Agora eu encarnei o personagem! xD"

**--- Sala do mestre ---**

"O QUE?" - gritavam Nana e Shun em uníssono.

"É o que vocês ouviram! Vão ver Athena imediatamente!"

"Mas, mas, mas..." - Nana estava pasma, olhando para a cara do mestre do santuário - "E a festa?".

"Sinto dizer-lhes que terão que perdê-la".

"Shion, mas por que essa mudança de planos tão repentinos?" - perguntou Shun surpreso.

"Estou preocupado com Athena! Muito preocupado! E quero saber se Seiya está cuidando bem dela!" - se levanta de sua poltrona que ficava na frente de sua escrivaninha e Shun e Nana estavam sentados em cadeiras confortáveis diante desta - "Quero que tragam Saori com vocês. É só para passar uma segurança a mais!"

"E não pode ser amanhã?" - perguntaram em coro.

"NÃO! NÃO PODE SER AMANHÃ!" - ele dá um soco na mesa - "Quem é o mestre aqui? Façam o que eu digo sim?! Eu sei que era a vontade de nossa deusa que Adriana fosse lá apenas para receber instruções com relação a algo. Contudo...".

"Certo, já entendemos!" - disse Shun irritado - "Mas, não precisa ser rude!".

Shion virou-se para ele com uma expressão carrancuda, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas quando viu os olhos calmos e serenos do garoto calou-se. Droga! Ele tinha razão. Aquilo já era abuso de autoridade!

"Shion, eu não posso sequer dá uma espiadinha na roupa dos cavaleiros?" – pedia Nana quase suplicante.

"Sinto muitos, mas eu dei ordens para que um carro parta para o aeroporto em quinze minutos".

"E nossas coisas?" - perguntou a garota surpresa.

"É melhor correrem para suas casas! Não querem perder o vôo".

"SHION! T.T"

"Parem de reclamar e vão logo".

Shun se levantou da cadeira enquanto Nana ainda lançou um olhar a contragosto a Shion. Justo ela que se empolgara de verdade para essa festa? Não era justo! Ergueu-se de seu acento, empinou um pouco o queixo e saiu a passos rápidos da sala.

"Nana!" - chamou Shun indo atrás dela - "Tchau Shion!".

"Boa viagem!" - ele despencou em sua cadeira exausto esfregando a mão na testa vendo a porta se fechar com violência. - "Hunf. Agora ainda tenho aquela festa de maluco! Do que estou reclamando? Não vou ter que ir a caráter! Vejamos... Segurança? Ok! Decoração do salão principal? Ok! Dispensar as servas? ZEUS! ESQUECI DE DISPENSAR AS SERVAS! ELAS NÃO PODEM VER OS CAVALEIROS NAQUELES TRAJES!" - levanta-se de sua cadeira às pressas e corre para descer as escadarias cumprir o resto de suas obrigações.

* * *

O salão estava decorado para a festa, não estava muito diferente da noite anterior, apenas com alguns poucos efeitos de luzes e as caixas de sons bem maiores para que a música pudesse atingir altas proporções. A mesa tinha um coquetel exemplar, uma mesa repleta de guloseimas deliciosas e iguarias refinadas. E os convidados começaram a chegar, cada um dos que apareciam arrancava boas gargalhadas dos demais. Por ordem, os primeiros a chegar foram os moradores da casa de gêmeos. 

Kassumi: roupa de treinamento do Kanon, sandálias gregas masculinas, cabelos soltos e rebeldes, a máscara lisa e com um pequeno bigode desenhado sobre o lábio superior.

Alex: calça social preta, camiseta preta que ia até o joelho, cabelos presos, pulseira de couro com espinhos, máscara lisa e sem adereços.

Saga e Kanon - com muito esforço foram de par de vasos - estavam usando roupas de colegiais, blusa branca justinha enrolada até os cotovelos, saia xadrez verde e cinza até os joelhos, meias três quartos e sapatos marrons de fivela tamanho extra-grande.

"Zeus meu, que vergonha! Que vergonha!" - Saga colocava as mãos no rosto envergonhado.

"Entra no clima Saga!" - disse Kanon que tirou do bolsinho da blusa um pirulito e começou a chupá-lo fazendo graça - "Huumm, eu gosto disso!".

"COMPORTE-SE DEPRAVADO!" - Saga dá um tapa na cabeça de Kanon fazendo engasgar e obrigando Kassumi a dar tapinhas nas costas dele para ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

"Cof, cof... Com licença! Depravad**a**!" - sorri satisfeito vendo o irmão revirar os olhos.

"Vai ser uma longa noite!"

"Uhuu... olá querida!" - alguém acenou do outro lado do salão.

"Debitita!" - Kanon faz um aceno com as mãos e sai correndo ao seu encontro - "Seu vestido é TUDO DE BOM!".

"Graças às garotas!" - o taurino apontou para Juliane e Calisto que vinham logo atrás - "Digo, garotos".

"Kanon?" - Juliane começou a gargalhar vendo-o naquela situação.

"Qual é a graça?" - Saga apareceu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" - A risada dela aumentou de proporção quando viu os dois irmãos - "Par de vasos! Que meigo! ".

"Até quando eu me visto de mulher você me copia u.u" - respondeu Saga virando-se para Kanon com as mãos no quadris".

"EU COPIO? EU ME VESTI DE COLEGIAL SAFADA PRIMEIRO! VOCÊ VEIO ATRÁS!"

"Por favor, não briguem mais por hoje!" - disse Kassumi vendo a cena - "Eu não agüento mais, já foi um sufoco conseguir arrumá-los".

"Como vocês conseguiram essa proeza?" - perguntou Calisto curiosa.

"Cordas! xD " - respondeu a amazona de gêmeos.

"Tudo se esclarece!" - Juliane fez um movimento amplo com as mãos dando risada e levando as duas garotas ao riso, mas quando vê Alex em um canto da sala meio amuada se deprecia um pouco. - "O que ela tem?".

"Sorento!" - sibilou Kassumi. – "Tem hora que ela está bem, mas aí ela vê alguma coisa e fica assim, chateada".

"Coitadinha! Deve estar sofrendo muito não é?" - suspirou Juliane - "Vou conversar um pouco com ela! Mas, eu volto minhas gêmeas fofinhas!" - vai até Saga e Kanon e aperta a bochecha dos dois.

"Aiai, isso doeu". - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Era pra doer! xD".

"O.O"

"HAHAHAHA! EU ACHEI QUE ESTAVA RIDÍCULO! MAS, VOCÊS ME SUPERARAM!" - Shura irrompeu no salão junto com Yura e Elena.

O cavaleiro usava muitas pressilhas no cabelo, uma meia calça meio rasgada, uma saia jeans curta e uma blusinha branca de alça que acaba mostrando sua barriga. Nos braços muitas pulseiras, usava brincos de pressão na orelha e uma sandália rasteira.

Yura usava um blusão cinza com capuz muito comprido, uma bermuda que ia até os joelhos de cor branca, os cabelos soltos e tênis esportivos.

"Desculpe Shura, mas você ganhou da gente!" - disse Aldebaran dando risada - "VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO FEMININA!".

"Hunf, você também gatona!?"

"Uma lésbica entre nós!" - falou Yura dando risada e apontando para o mestre.

"Com licença queridinha, mas o meu negócio é homem" - Kanon puxa Kassumi pelos ombros fazendo ficar bem próxima ao seu corpo. - "E que homem hein?!".

"Uhuu, controle esses seus hormônios sua colegial pervertida!" - respondeu a amazona de gêmeos.

"Não dá estão em ebulição prontos para explodir!" - piscou para ela.

"CHIFRUDONA! QUE SEXY!" - gritou mais uma voz da entrada principal fazendo com que a atenção de todos do grupo fosse para ela. - "Adorei sua roupa, Shura querida!".

"A MIRIAN CHEGOU!" - saudaram todos aplaudindo.

"Mirian?"

"Seu nome de guerra Miro!" - Elena dando uma piscadela.

"Calma garotos, não me sequem!" - retrucou o cavaleiro fitando as amazonas.

"Miro que papo é esse de chifrudona?"

"Não gostou? Foi um elogio, tolinha!"

"Saiba escorpião que eu ainda sei usar a Excalibur! ¬¬".

"Eu sei disso, mas guarde suas brincadeirinhas sadomasoquistas para o seu namorado!"

"Ò.Ó Olha o respeito!"

"Não estressa _Shurão_, nós sabemos que você é homem com "H" maiúsculo". - disse Elena.

"H de Homossexual!" - completou uma pessoa indo se juntar ao grupo - "Mas, essa piada é velha".

"Concordo, mas é sempre bom relembrar xD" - Elena riu.

"Vocês estão me zoando é?" – Shura fitava-os irritado.

"xD O que você acha?"

"Seja bem vinda Lolly!" - saudaram todos.

"Obrigada estrelinhas do meu coração!" - ela fez uma pequena reverência - "Qual das gatonas vãi me dar à honra dessa dança? Saga?".

"Ah Lolly, desculpe! Não quero dançar! Não consigo!"

"Não ligue para ele Lô!" - Miro foi até ela e deu tapinhas em suas costas - "Ela sempre foi uma mulher com problemas, eu lembro que quando ela teve a Alex ela sofreu de _depressão pós-parto²_ e hoje vive a base de antidepressivos! Triste não?".

"MIRO Ò.Ó"

Risada geral - com exceção de Saga que se ofendera.

* * *

"Não ouse rir!" 

"Não estou rindo!"

"Mas, pensou em fazê-lo!"

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu não vou fazer isso!"

Luna, Afrodite e Aioria se encontravam do lado de fora do salão principal espreitando o local da entrada.

"Eu devo te elogiar Aioria! Você soube combinar direitinho as roupas com a cor da maquiagem e suas _madeixas _sensuais". - falou a pisciana irônica.

"Sim! Caso ele não tivesse feito isso seria muito **demodê**!" - concordou Afrodite entrando no jogo da discípula.

"Para de dar corda para as piadinhas estúpidas dela!".

"Por que você não entra logo e acaba com essa frescura?" - perguntou a moça.

"Não é você que está parecendo um...um..."

"Um travecão? xD"

"Não se atreva a pronunciar isso de novo"

"Eu não ousaria"

Aioria virou-se de costas para poder olhar para dentro do salão e a garota murmurou.

"Purpurinada! x)"

"ò.ó"

"Ditosa, você entra comigo ou não?" - Luna encarou o mestre. Ela usava uma calça jeans larga com um cinto muito apertado, uma camisa branca, com uma gravata preta, sapatos de couro tamanho 40 e os cabelos estavam soltos.

"Entro sim!"

"Então vamos!" - dá o braço mais uma vez para o cavaleiro - "Se quiser eu acompanho a senhorita também!" - dirigiu-se a Aioria. - "Não fica bem uma donzela entrar desacompanhada!".

"A donzela aqui SE VIRA!" - ele lançou um olhar carrancudo a menina.

"Ok! Ok! Eu só quis ser cavalheiro! u.u"

E os piscianos adentram o salão deixando o leonino sozinho.

"E agora? O que eu faço? Não posso entrar vestido com esse... esse..." - ele olhava para suas roupas. Um vestido azul-marinho muito comprido até o pé, muitos colares e muita maquiagem compunham seu figurino.

"Uhuu, o que temos aqui?"

"Yura?" - Aioria mirou a garota que apareceu diante dele - "Você está engraçada!"

"E você está MUITO ENGRAÇADO!"

"Que bom que você chegou, assim posso ter companhia!"

"O que? Você acha que eu vim te ajudar? Eu não me esqueci do que você me disse ontem de noite!"

"Como?"

"Acho que agora vou ser obrigada a chamar Kanon, Miro e os demais para apreciarem esse seu _modelito_ _fashion_!"

"NÃO VAI FAZER NADA!"

"Duvida? PESSOAL, OLHEM SÓ QUEM ESTÁ..."

Aioria tapou a boca dela com as mãos e a imprensou contra uma pilastra. Ele segurava seus braços e com um das pernas tentou paralisar os movimentos do quadril dela.

"Garota, qual o seu problema?"

"O meu problema? O seu problema!"

"Nos dávamos tão bem e desde ontem começamos a brigar!"

"Você está irritante! Isso sim! Chega de papo! OW POVO!"

"Se você ficar quietinha eu te dou um prêmio!" - sibilou Aioria tapando a boca dela mais uma vez.

"Não tem nada que você tenha que possa me satisfazer!"

"Nada mesmo?"

Aioria ergue uma sobrancelha e dá um sorriso meio debochado fitando o olhar de raiva. E como ela ficava bonita bravinha!

Yura viu como estava próxima dele e sentiu o coração acelerar e um calor súbito tomar conta de seu ser. Sabia por que começou a tratá-lo daquela maneira rude. Ciúmes! Ciúmes de Amy, de Teffy, de Lolly, de Alex, de Elena... De qualquer mulher que se aproximasse dele. Principalmente das lembranças que Aioria tinha da amazona de águia Marin. Ela tinha terminado com o cavaleiro antes mesmo dela chegar no santuário, mas temia de que o leão ainda nutrisse algum sentimento por ela.

"Deixe-me Aioria!" - pediu virando o rosto para a direita e fechando os olhos.

"Você está com ciúmes! Ficou louca ontem quando elogiei a Teffy! E sabe por que disso?" - ele mesmo respondeu próximo ao ouvido dela - "Está louquinha por mim!"

"Ohohoho. Não me faça RIR!"

"E eu tenho cara de quem está contando piada? Admita de uma vez! Não suporta que eu faça elogios a outras garotas, a lembrança de Marin a incomoda e você não consegue tirar os olhos de meus braços".

"O que?" - ela ficou vermelha. Realmente, não conseguia deixar de vislumbrar os braços fortes e bem trabalhados do cavaleiro. Eram lindos. Assim como o resto do corpo, as pernas, o tórax, cabelos, rosto... Tudo!

Aioria ficou fitando-a satisfeito. Ela estava em posição desfavorável e ele finalmente estava passando essa história a limpo.

Ele desceu os lábios sobre os dela devagar e fechou seus olhos. Yura ficou com os olhos abertos, chocada com o rumo que a situação tinha tomado. Aioria forçou-a a abrir os lábios devagar e se apossou totalmente da boca da garota, aos poucos foi soltando os braços dela que rumou suas mãos até sua nuca, estimulando-o a continuar mais e mais.

Quando se separaram - já sem fôlego e ofegantes - o corpo dele pressionado sobre o dela, Aioria disse:

"Já faz muito tempo que não é mais Marin que vem perturbar meus sonhos. Estou entregue a outra amazona no momento e agora que eu sei que você também me quer, não vai conseguir se livrar de mim com facilidade!"

"Cala a boca e me beija!"

E Yura o puxou pelo pescoço forçando-o a continuar com aquele jogo de sedução.

* * *

"CACÁ QUE FOFO! ". 

Máscara da morte apareceu com os braços cruzados e com a cara emburrada. Ele trajava um vestido preto muito chamativo, enchimento para os seios, uma bolsa tira colo e o rosto continha muita maquiagem - batom vermelho, sombra azul e _blush_ bem rosinha.

"Chegou a minha italianinha!" - disse Amy sorrindo radiante.

"Amy? Que roupa mais...".

"... LINDA?"

"Não! Idiota e brega!"

A garota usava uma calça marrom de tergal, cinto preto, camisa amarela, relógios e pulseiras douradas e na cabeça uma peruca de cor castanha bem curtinha – uma surpresa, ninguém acreditava que ela havia conseguido colocar os longuíssimos cabelos negros e cacheados embaixo do material - além da máscara branca e lisa.

"Não precisa falar assim comigo!" – sentenciou fazendo-se de ofendida e virando o rosto – "Qual o problema com tudo isso? É apenas uma brincadeira e você não deveria levar tudo tão a sério!".

"Sinto muito Amy, mas eu sou assim e não vou mudar para agradar ninguém!"

"Então aproveite bem a sua festa!" – passa por ele esbarrando em seu braço – "Sem mim!".

Máscara da morte ficou vendo-a distanciar-se.

"Mas, que diabos!" – murmurou irritado. – "Hoje vai ser mais um daqueles dias".

* * *

"Como assim?" 

"Ele não quer vir!"

"Oh não! Ele vem sim senhorita!"

"Camus jurou que congela qualquer um que ousar sequer tentar".

Mikage estava parada diante de um grupo de mais ou menos uns cinco cavaleiros e amazonas tentando argumentar o motivo da falta do mestre na festa.

"Não é justo! Eu estou aqui passando por essa humilhação e o picolé não vem por frescura?" - disse Máscara da morte fitando os demais - "Isso é inaceitável!".

"Não seria justo!" - Aioros foi o primeiro - "Estou indo agora mesmo até Aquário trazê-lo para a nossa reunião!".

"Vou com você!" - prontificou-se Shura ficando ao lado dele - "Ele também vai ter que passar por isso!".

"Boa sorte! Não se preocupem, pois cuidaremos de Marcella e Aspasie para vocês!" - disse Aldebaran entre risos.

"COMO? Ò.Ó"

"Brincadeirinha! xD" - disse o cavaleiro de touro - "Mas, não posso deixar de lembrá-los que Camus é cismado e vocês não vão conseguir trazê-los de jeito algum! Ao menos, que seja desacordado".

"E até vocês conseguirem fazer isso ele congelou vocês antes!".

"Não nos subestime".

"É. Nós somos dois cavaleiros contra apenas um".

"Dois cavaleiros com salto alto e enchimento!" - respondeu Mu aparecendo diante dos convidados. - "Torço por vocês. Ou, como diria Shaka, que Buda ilumine suas almas rumo a um dos seis mundos e..." - ele parou de falar quando avistou Mikage - "Pensando melhor, esqueçam o Shaka".

"Falando nele, onde está a _Barbie_?" - perguntava o cavaleiro de Câncer com um sorriso maldoso - "Não me diga que terei que buscá-lo pelos cabelos".

"Não será necessário!"

Eles se viraram e deram de cara com o cavaleiro de Virgem. Fitaram-no dos pés a cabeça - um pouco surpresos até mesmo com o fato do indiano ter comparecido. O loiro usava um **xador **branco. (**n/a: **É uma veste feminina que cobre o corpo todo com a exceção dos olhos. São utilizados pelas mulheres muçulmanas na grande maioria dos países islâmicos, como, por exemplo, o Irã e a Arábia Saudita).

"Olhem só. O Shaka achou uma solução discreta! Veio de freirinha!" - Kanon mirava-o com maldade.

"Para a sua informação, criatura desprovida de cultura, isso é um xador!"

"Isso é uma vestimenta típica do islamismo!" – sentenciou Shura fazendo-se de sabido.

"Eu sei, mas foi à coisa mais adequada e discreta que eu pude encontrar para essa cerimônia".

"Shaka está se convertendo!" - sentenciou Kanon mais uma vez.

"Não! Não estou!" - respondeu sem emoção. "Pronto! Eu estou aqui! Podem me zoar à vontade".

"O.O"

"Hunf, assim não tem graça". - disse Miro.

"Precisamente" - completou Shura - "Nesse caso, dirijo-me a casa de Aquário".

"Vamos" - respondeu Aioros. - "Miro, por que você não vem conosco tentar tirá-lo daquela toca?".

"Tenho amor a minha pele e sei que Camus não vai dar o braço a torcer".

"Quem sabe se vier conosco não possamos tentar convencê-lo!"

"Vai sonhando... Mas, vou sim! Não custa tentar".

"Eu vou também" - respondeu Máscara da morte começando a segui-los.

"NÃO VAI NÃO!" - protestaram os três em coro.

"E posso saber por quê?! u.u"

"Simples, você irá provocá-lo e ai sim que ele nos congelará!" - Aioros olhava-o criticamente.

"Justamente!" - concordou Miro com a cabeça.

Máscara abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eles não ficaram lá para ouvi-lo, seguiram para fora do salão para concretizar seus _planos malignos_.

* * *

"Acho que vou ganhar!" 

Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha observando o tabuleiro de xadrez que estava disposto diante dele. Fitou o seu adversário que estava com um sorriso de vitória tamborilando nos lábios.

"O jogo ainda não terminou!" - respondeu o francês, movendo seu bispo na diagonal e eliminando o cavalo que ameaçava sua rainha.

"Hum... esperto!"

"Digo o mesmo para você Shion".

Os dois estavam na sala do mestre sentados em cadeiras bem localizadas, passando seu tempo jogando.

"Você é um bom estrategista..." - disse Shion atento, analisando a situação de suas peças - "Mas, eu sou mais!" - meche em um cavalo que estava posicionado ali propositalmente e com um movimento em "L" descreveu seu percurso, ocupou a casa do rei negro e anunciou - "Xeque-mate!".

O cavaleiro de Aquário mirou o tabuleiro e torceu a boca discretamente.

"Parabéns!" - proclamou - "Você mereceu! Acho que previ mal seus movimentos".

"Também acho que você me subestimou".

"Subestimar o inimigo é realmente a pior das tolices, ou a maior ingenuidade. Aparentemente, tudo estava bem no meu reino, as brancas dominavam o jogo e a rainha controlava tudo, mas de uma hora para outra o jogo virou...".

Shion começou a prestar atenção nas palavras deste enquanto Camus prosseguia.

"Um movimento mal calculado e tudo foi pelos ares. Primeiramente, acho que não posicionei bem os peões - que fazem o cordão de isolamento - depois não fiz jus às qualidades das peças com um valor mais alto - as torres e os cavalos - O bispo estava mal situado apesar de ser a peça da elite e a rainha, bem, acho que ela estava um pouco _perdida_". - o cavaleiro o encarou - "Você não concorda comigo Shion?".

E o mestre entendeu o que queria dizer. Não só descrevia o jogo de xadrez como um campo bem conhecido por ele: O santuário. E as falhas apresentadas eram justamente as que debilitaram o jogo de seu adversário.

"Mas, o que aconteceu para você deixar uma falha dessas acontecer Camus?" - perguntou entrando no jogo dele e também passando a falar por incógnitas.

"Aquilo ali". - apontou para o quadro de uma ninfa que estava deitada as margens de um lago e ficava pendurado na parede - "Às vezes, um belo espécime feminino pode distrair um homem. O que dirá se fosse várias como aquela. Deixariam qualquer um louco e com certeza o jogo estaria muito mais comprometido".

"As ninfas representam a inspiração, elas não deveriam ser uma distração e sim um estímulo. Isso varia e muito de acordo com quem vê". – ele suspirou profundamente – "O que você está tentando me dizer Camus? Acha que eu não administro o santuário com competência?".

"Eu não me atreveria!"

"Então por que essas insinuações?"

"O santuário ficou desfalcado depois que Saga assumiu. Vieram as guerras, a batalha contra Hades e acho que essas festas...".

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo!" - respondeu com firmeza - "Já mandei reforçar as fronteiras do santuário, dei novas instruções para os guardas. Eu não vou arriscar a vida de ninguém aqui e muito menos de Athena!".

"Sei que não vai! Por falar nisso, quando ela irá voltar?"

"Pedi para que Nana e Shun fossem até o Japão ver como estava tudo por lá, pedi para que eles voltassem em um ou dois dias".

"Vou ficar realmente mais tranqüilo se souber que ela está aqui sobre a nossa proteção".

"Eu também!"

Eles ouviram batidas na porta e se entreolham.

"Pode entrar" - autorizou o grande mestre com o tom habitual.

A porta foi empurrada para dar passagem às pessoas que não se demoraram em adentrar o ambiente.

"Oh Zeus!" - balbuciou Shion arregalando os olhos e colocando a mão diante dos lábios - "Eu não queria viver para ver essa cena".

"Oras, sem preconceito!" - respondeu Miro um pouco sem graça.

"E justo você escorpião, que sempre se orgulhou tanto das calças que veste!"

"É só uma brincadeira! Eu não me incomodo!".

Camus não conseguiu conter uma risada sincera. Ele tinha ficado mais engraçado do que tinha imaginado.

"Patético!" - sentenciou.

"Você não vai ficar muito melhor que eu!" - proclamou sombriamente o cavaleiro de escorpião - "Viemos te buscar!".

"Acha mesmo que vai me arrastar para aquela festa?" - ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas bifurcadas e sorriu debochado. - "Eu não quero, logo não vou e não há nada que me obrigue a...".

Ele sentiu uma dor aguda em sua cabeça, virou-se e se deparou com Shura segurando os restos de uma garrafa de champanhe que tinha se desfeito graças a pancada.

"Bela tentativa!" - Camus sorri, dá três passos para frente e desmaia logo em seguida.

"OO Shu... Shura!" - Aioros fitou-o perplexo.

"Isso foi brutal!" - sentenciou o capricorniano - "Mas, eu devia isso a ele desde aquela briga por causa do estado deplorável da minha casa".

"Não foi culpa dele! Esqueceu-se que foram Alex, Elena e Lolly que fizeram aquilo?" - contrapôs Miro abaixando-se para erguer Camus e recebeu a ajuda de Aioros.

"Sim! Contudo, nunca me esquecerei das ofensas que ele dirigiu a mim".

"VOCÊS FICARAM LOUCOS?" - falou Shion. - "O QUE ESTÃO PENSANDO? ELE PODE TER SE MACHUCADO GRAVEMENTE!".

"Camus é forte!" - disse Miro segurando o cavaleiro pelos ombros, deixando-o de pé - "Esse pingüim aqui já agüentou golpes piores!" - dá tapas leves no rosto do amigo - "E eu nunca me perdoaria se ele perdesse uma festa daquelas! Ele já se diverte tão pouco e ainda fica se preservando... tsc, tsc... eu sei que ele irá me agradecer quando acordar!".

"De qualquer modo, acho melhor levá-lo até Aspasie". - respondeu Aioros que queria um pretexto para ver sua namorada e trazê-la para a festa, já que está ficou de plantão na matriz hospitalar do santuário - "Só para garantir!".

"Hum... eu tenho uma idéia melhor! Conheço algumas pessoas que iriam saber muito bem o que fazer para o bem do francês". - respondeu Shura pensativo passando a mão pelo queixo.

"Quem?" - perguntou Shion curioso.

* * *

"Ahh! Papai Noel veio mais cedo!" 

"Vocês sabem o que fazer!"

"Pode deixar conosco! O arrumaremos em grande estilo".

Lolly, Alex - que já estava um pouco mais animada e pronta para curtir a festa – Amy e Calisto encontravam-se ao redor de Camus que tinha sido posicionado sentado sobre uma cadeira e estava com a cabeça tombada para frente, lembrando um boneco de pano. Eles localizavam-se em um canto afastado do salão de festas.

"Contamos com vocês _garotos_". - falou Máscara da morte que o fitava com uma maldade estampada na face.

"Então nos deixe a sós". - pediu Calisto - "Peça para que todos mantenham uma distância segura. Eu não quero nem ver se ele acordar no meio do _procedimento_".

"Certo!" - o cavaleiro de câncer fez que sim com a cabeça e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Amy que estava radiante com a possibilidade de enfeitar _a boneca_.

"Mudando de assunto Cacá" - chamou Alex virando-se para fitá-lo - "Onde está Nana? Eu não a vejo desde ontem à noite".

"Shion enviou-a ao Japão juntamente com Shun para apurarem o paradeiro de Saori". - respondeu Lolly antes que Máscara da morte sequer tivesse tempo de entreabrir os lábios.

"Será que o grande mestre acha que nós somos petecas? Um dia estamos no shopping, no outro temos festa..."

"Se quiser podemos cancelar o recreio e você volta para seu treinamento junto a Saga". - falou Dohko aparecendo - "Eu mesmo posso ir diretamente falar com Shion e...".

"Não estou reclamando Dohko!" - protestou Alex - "Só comentei. Nada demais. Além do que eu estou me divertindo muito com toda essa situação".

"Isso é bom!" - ele dá um sorriso simples e a encara - "Estão cientes de que Camus não irá gostar nada dessa situação?".

"Ele ainda não viu os resultados! -" - proclamou Lolly alegremente - "Vamos! Saiam daqui! Logo Kassumi aparece com os materiais necessários para transformar esse cubinho de gelo na _princesa da neve_".

* * *

Shaka tinha ido dar uma volta e não muito longe do salão encontrou algumas ruínas antigas, sentou-se no chão empoeirado repousando suas costas em uma pilastra e ficou ali, olhos fechados e ouvidos atentos. Até que notou não estar mais sozinho. 

"Você está tão pensativo!"

"Apenas um pouco preocupado".

"Quer conversar?"

"Sinceramente..."

"Não!" - completou Juliane fitando o homem de cabelos loiros muito compridos. - "Mas, não se preocupe, não insistirei em manter uma conversa se você não quiser Shaka".

"Obrigado!" - respondeu o outro dando um sorriso simplório e tirando o pano que cobria seu rosto - "Agora sei como vocês amazonas se sentem! O que faz aqui fora? Não deveria estar curtindo a festa?".

"Conversar com os retardatários também é uma forma de se divertir". - por um minuto eles se calaram e passaram a fitar o céu.

"Acho que vou dormir" - resmungou o homem sem emoção.

"Está cedo ainda!" - argumentou. - "Shaka, posso falar uma coisa?".

"Fale!"

"Você é um homem tão esclarecido, bonito, decidido, nem combina com você essa sua postura com relação à Mikage e...".

"Foi o fofoqueiro do Mu quem te contou? Eu mato aquele Tibetano abusado e...".

"Ninguém precisou me contar! Eu vi você e ela ontem no salão e depois vocês se afastaram, não precisa ser gênio para prever o que ocorreu".

Shaka emudeceu por um instante, os lábios encresparam-se e ele levantou-se, pronto para ir embora.

"Não sei por que fiz aquilo!" - desabafou - "Mas, eu sinceramente não quero falar sobre isso".

"Tudo bem".

"Boa noite Juliane. Obrigado pela preocupação".

"Disponha".

O homem retirou-se a deixando só. Ela ficou lá por um instante, andou um pouco e voltou a fitar o céu. Foi com surpresa que ela sentiu ser abraçada por trás delicadamente e um beijo terno ser depositado em sua máscara do lado esquerdo.

"Ah! Estava pensando em você!" – respondeu feliz.

"Não parecia estar pensando em mim enquanto estava aqui com Shaka".

"Ciúmes?"

"Nunca! Você não me trocaria por ele".

"Quer apostar?"

Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso sutil surgiu em seus lábios.

"Hunf, vou ignorar isso. Mas, apesar desse seu comentário infeliz, eu estou orgulhoso por você".

"Por quê?"

"Por que você se preocupa com os demais. Achei interessante você vir conversar com Shaka e ver como ele estava".

"Eu achei que ele precisava de consolo e uns puxões de orelha se necessário".

Juliane se virou e repousou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo ser abraçada com força e as mãos fortes do cavaleiro afagando os cabelos ruivos. Ikki era engraçado. Você nunca conseguia prever quando ele seria carinhoso e atencioso ou frio e indiferente.

"Mudando de assunto, por que não está fantasiado?"

"Não quis me travestir!"

"Todos se arrumaram. Por que você tem que ficar fazendo manha?"

"Eu não sou como os outros e não vou me portar dessa maneira ridícula".

"Por que não pode suportar uma brincadeirinha? Ao menos Seiya não está aqui para provocá-lo!"

"Sei que haverá outro para ocupar o cargo dele, quanto a isso não deve preocupar-se".

Juliane parou por um momento fitando o namorado. Os cabelos azuis e rebeldes, os olhos semi-cerrados, os lábios finos com um sorriso. Fascinante.

"Sabe, você tem uma mente tão fechada. De um senhor do século passado!".

"Não me importo!" - ele coloca as mãos no bolso da calça e vira-se de costas para ela.

A ruiva deu um suspiro tímido e desolado, aproximou-se do cavaleiro e falou-o ao pé do ouvido.

"Certo. Eu não vou insistir mais".

Ele sentiu a respiração dela próxima de sua nuca e não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrer a região e virou-se para revê-la.

"Você é tão bonita, mesmo quando faz esse ar que me irrita".

Ela sorriu sincera, apesar da provocação. Aquela máscara deixava-a com os lábios a mostra e era um convite indireto e tentador. Ele olha ao redor para ver se alguém os observava e acaricia o queijo da garota com a costa de sua mão direita.

"Agora só eu e você Juliane de touro".

* * *

"O que você tem?". 

"Eu? Nada!"

"Está tão calada hoje. Não gosta mais de dançar comigo?".

"Não seja bobo, não é isso. É que...".

Afrodite fez com que Teella desse um rodopio no mesmo lugar, para depois abraçá-la fortemente de costas contra seu corpo.

"É o que? Será que eu estou perdendo meus encantos por causa do cotidiano?".

Ela riu um pouco, se "desenrolando" de seus braços e voltou à posição da base.

"Sabe o que lembrei? Quando eu te conheci comecei a ter uns sonhos com rosas e um templo. Aí, quando começamos a namorar, ele cessou".

"Será um sinal dos deuses?". - ele ri. - "Ha! Até parece".

"E por que não seria meu adorado cético?".

"Eu não preciso de complô dos deuses, eu simplesmente sou!".

"Ás vezes essa sua petulância me irrita". - respondeu soltando as mãos. - "Vou dar uma volta".

"Teella...". - ele a segurou pelo braço - "Por que...".

"Não se preocupe comigo! Eu só estou meio...".

"Meio?".

"Meio!".

"O.O"

"Hunf, você sabe... meio feliz, meio triste, meio cansada".

Ele deu um olhar de esguelha e depois um beijo no alto da cabeça da garota.

"Vá então, estarei aqui no salão te esperando".

"Você não ficar chateado se eu for?".

"Não! Se você está mal...".

"Pensando melhor, eu não quero ficar sozinha. Vamos dar uma volta?".

"Tudo bem".

Eles se dirigiram para a porta principal e sumiram para a escuridão da noite.

* * *

"Lilits vá descansar! Eu assumo daqui para frente". 

"Não! Tenho que terminar o meu turno".

"Deixe disso! É minha vez!"

A amazona de lebre deu um olhar de esguelha para um bonito cavaleiro que iria substituí-la na tarefa da vigilância noturna. Shion começara a tomar atitudes para a manutenção da segurança e das fronteiras do santuário e com isso teve que cumprir seus deveres e não pode comparecer a festa do trocado. O local em que montava guarda ficava em um dos pontos mais altos do lugar, entre ruínas de uma antiga construção, permitindo ter uma visão muito ampla de todo o santuário, com exceção das doze casas do zodíaco e do salão do mestre que ficavam bem mais acima.

"Ok?! Obrigada!"

"Disponha!" - respondeu sorrindo.

Ela passou a caminhar, mas sentiu ser seguida com o olhar, virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com o cavaleiro vendo-a se distanciar com uma expressão pervertida.

"Olhe o respeito! Ou quer que eu vá aí e quebre todos os seus dentes?"

"Oras essas Lilits. Não precisa se ofender! Além do que, você tem pernas lindas. O que é bonito deve ser apreciado".

"Eu não sou pro seu bico". - falou sarcástica.

"Hunf, então quem é?"

"Não deveria tratar uma dama dessa forma!" - respondeu uma pessoa que apareceu por entre as pilastras do local e um vento gélido e cortante começou a fazer folhas secas dançarem próximas ao chão, além de finos flocos de neve caírem.

"Uma dama?"

"Sim! E acho bom não desacatá-la!" - sibilou perigosamente o cavaleiro de cisne - "Ou não sei do que serei capaz!".

Por já conhecer a fama do Russo e saber que fora um dos cavaleiros de bronze que se destacara nas batalhas mortais em nome da deusa Athena, o cavaleiro fitou o chão e resignado deixou o local. Hyoga esperou que esse se retirasse, os olhos azuis semi-cerrados e o punho esquerdo fechado. Saíra de si, o que não era de seu forte, mas não permitiria que falassem aquilo de sua namorada.

"Eu sei me defender_ loirinho_". - falou pela primeira vez - "Fere meu ego de guerreira quando toma tal atitude, entretanto exalta minha auto-estima como mulher".

Ele chega perto dela e segura as duas mãos entre as suas, beijando as costas desta.

"Não me pesa em nada admitir que senti ciúmes".

"E devo dizer que essa brisa foi muito refrescante". - ela virou-se de costas para ele, sentindo ser abraçada pela barriga de encontro imediato com o corpo do cavaleiro. O queixo dele estava repousando em seu ombro enquanto sentia a respiração deste.

"O santuário é lindo não?" - perguntou ele vendo-a mirar o Coliseu lá embaixo.

"Sim! Eu não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor para passar parte da minha mocidade, apesar de tantos sacrifícios".

Mais um vento gélido passou cortante, deixando-a toda arrepiada e ter que buscar proteção no corpo do belo rapaz que a abraçou ainda mais percebendo o desconforto desta.

"Pare com isso Hyoga! Sei que está provocando esse vento de propósito".

"Não resisti à possibilidade de tê-la ainda mais próxima".

Ela se virou para encará-lo e notou certo brilho no olhar, então sorriu maliciosamente, mas quando seus olhos fitaram o rosto dele com mais atenção não pode deixar de dar uma risada espalhafatosa.

"O que foi?" - perguntou vendo-a naquela situação.

"Isso é batom?"

Ele arregalou os olhos, passando as costas das mãos sobre os lábios e tirando um pouco da coloração rosada.

"Droga! Sabia que tinha esquecido de algo". - sorriu sem-graça desviando o olhar para não ter que fitar o rosto da garota.

Ela mesma passou as mãos sobre os lábios dele com o intuito de tirar o excesso.

"Saiu?"

"Sim! Bem melhor agora. Faz mais jus a sua masculinidade".

Os lábios dele alongaram-se em uma expressão de felicidade.

"Bendito o dia em que você estava atacada e procurando briga na arena".

"Eu me impressionei com a sua arrogância, suponho que ninguém teria ousado me enfrentar_"_.

"Bons tempos". - sussurrou. - "Sabe do que me lembrei?".

"Só se eu fosse vidente".

"Bem, eu me mudei da casa de Aquário!".

Lilits encarou o namorado, os braços envoltos no pescoço deste que tinha que se encurvar um pouco por causa do tamanho da mulher.

"Por quê?"

"Cansei de lá! Gosto de ter meu canto! Quer conhecer?"

"Quando?"

"Agora mesmo!"

"Está um pouco tarde!".

"Não se preocupe! Eu não mordo". - sorriu maliciosamente - "Ao menos... que você me peça". - as mãos dele desceram instintivamente pelas costas e pousaram sobre a cintura

"Isso é um convite?".

"Depende! Eu estou agradando á moça?".

"Está!".

"Posso ser muito mais gentil se você quiser". - ele dá um beijo na face dela e desce pela lateral de seu pescoço dando leves mordidas levando-a involuntariamente a suspiros e gemidos sugestivos.

"Estou me cansando de seus joguinhos, querido".

Ele ficou surpreso e um sorriso de deboche tamborilou em seus lábios.

"Como?".

"Você fala demais, mas faz pouco". - ela desce com as mãos pelo braço de Hyoga, arranhando-o de leve. - "Por que não me mostra do que é capaz?".

Como eles chegaram até a casa de Hyoga? Isso nem eles mesmos sabem. A visão estava um pouco turva pelo desejo e eles só queriam se entregar logo ao jogo de sedução. Entre beijos e tropeços eles foram entrando pelos corredores da morada, esbarrando nas coisas e derrubando móveis de pequeno porte como cadeiras e mesinhas.

Ele a levou até seu quarto e caiu com seu corpo calmamente sobre o dela. As pernas intercaladas e as mãos passeando um pelos corpos do outro.

**(Leitor recatado, contenha sua curiosidade se não quiser ter uma surpresa!)**

"Não vai se arrepender depois?". - perguntou o loiro receoso erguendo o rosto para poder fitar as orbes castanhas - "Se você não...".

Calou-o com um beijo.

"Quero você nesta noite! E quero agora!".

"Como quiser...". - ele ergue-se e se senta sobre as suas próprias pernas, tirando a blusa devagar - "... minha amazona!".

Os olhos dela desceram maliciosamente pelo corpo, podendo analisar todo o belo tórax despido. As mãos delicadas alisaram o local fazendo com que ele, num primeiro momento, retraí-se os músculos, mas depois foi se acostumando com o toque e deixou-a seguir independente de sua vontade. Ele fez menção de deitá-la novamente, mas esta o impediu.

"Não! Primeiro as damas!". - beijou-o com fervor, suas línguas traçando um duelo incansável e deliciosamente excitante. Lilits começou a passar sua face contra a dele sentindo certo vestígio de barba recém-feita para depois apoderar-se devagar do pescoço. Quando Hyoga estava deitado com as costas repousadas sobre o colchão, ela subiu sobre ele, cada uma das pernas numa lateral de seu corpo. O russo divertia-se a vendo guiar a situação, querendo saber até onde ela poderia ir, para ajudá-la a se equilibrar segurou-a pela cintura firmemente. Então a garota desceu com sua cabeça e passou a beijar o tronco, algumas vezes dando leve mordidas nos mamilos e outras lambidas vulgares para atiçá-lo um pouco mais.

Ele, por sua vez, começou a gemer baixo com a audácia da moça que nunca demonstrou suas investidas de forma tão aberta e espontânea.

"Está gostando?" - ela falava numa voz calma e de falsa submissão.

Ele não conseguiu responder, estava com os olhos fechados e tentando controlar a respiração.

"Eu não ouvi uma resposta!" - voltou a morder o mamilo e arranhar o braço musculoso.

Ele gemeu involuntariamente.

"Hum... dessa vez a resposta veio rápido". - ela riu. - "O que aconteceria se nós tentássemos outros lugares mais... sensíveis?". - foi um pouco mais para trás, se posicionando no meio da extensão da perna e pousando a mão delicada sobre a fivela do cinto do rapaz.

"Nós poderíamos descobrir, mas antes..." - ele ergueu o tronco, puxando-a ao seu encontro - "Eu gostaria de ver o resto do rosto por baixo dessa máscara! Não será justo se eu não puder vislumbrar sua expressão quando estiver delirando em meus braços". - tirou o material de porcelana vendo a face da moça.

Delicadamente ele ajudou-a a livrar-se do resto das roupas dela para depois percorrer com os olhos o corpo cheio de curvas.

"Minha vez amazona de lebre".

Com a boca desceu pelo colo, trabalhando toda a região com a língua e os dentes - ora suavemente e depois aumentando o ritmo com entusiasmo enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas coxas roliças. As mãos dela desceram por debaixo da nuca, enrolando os dedos nas mechas loiras, estimulando-o a continuar e de sua boca saiam apenas palavras sem nexo e gemidos.

Ele atendeu ao pedido, vitorioso por sua conquista. Desceu pela barriga, deixando um caminho molhado e chegando a parte mais sensível do corpo da moça. Naquele local optou por estimulá-la com os dedos e língua levando a gemidos mais estridentes e, como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo, ela gritou.

Hyoga subiu com a cabeça, apossando-se dos lábios dela novamente, os corpos suados pedindo urgentemente por mais contato.

"Não quero mais esperar por isso" - confessou o loiro que já estava saindo de si enquanto ela ainda permanecia agarrada aos lençóis de olhos fechados. Lilits ergueu-se de súbito e começou a ajudá-lo a tirar as últimas duas peças de roupa. A moça desceu com a mão delicada pela região mais sensível de corpo do cavaleiro que soltou gemidos graças ao toque íntimo.

Ele a deitou novamente e depois se colocou aleatoriamente entre as pernas dela, a invadindo devagar - primeiramente - para depois aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto ela acompanhava-o com os quadris. Passado um tempo, auxiliou-a a colocar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e o ritmo cada vez mais e mais rápido.

Gritos de dor e gemidos de prazer ecoaram pelos corredores da casa, seguidos dos nomes deles que eram pronunciados. Até que um orgasmo arrebatador veio quase que ao mesmo tempo para ambos, levando Lilits a fincar suas unhas ainda mais fundo nas costas marcadas de Hyoga enquanto esse pronunciava palavras desconexas, seguido por um grito rouco de glória.

O corpo do cavaleiro caiu quase inerte sobre o da moça, aos poucos tentavam recuperar o fôlego e o juízo que sobrara. Um beijo apaixonado e gentil encerrou o momento e ele saiu dela para cair na cama e puxar o corpo nu da parceira sobre o seu, fazendo-a aconchegar-se em seus braços.

"Você foi..." - ela tentou completar a frase, mas as palavras saiam entrecortadas de sua garganta enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

Ele acariciou os cabelos cacheados e meio desalinhados dela carinhosamente e beijou sua testa.

"Melhor você repousar".

Ela não fez objeção ajeitando-se ainda mais em seus braços.

"Durma bem" - disse antes de cair em um sono profundo.

"Você também, meu amor".

**(Leitor? Psiu! Você ainda está ai? Acabou! Pode retomar á leitura!).

* * *

**

No salão ainda encontravam-se grande parte dos cavaleiros e amazonas, apesar de algumas pessoas terem desaparecido. Isso não impressionava mais ninguém, era fato inegável que muitos ali estavam se envolvendo amorosamente e causando certa dispersão do grande grupo composto por mais de trinta integrantes. 

Em uma região afastada do enorme salão ainda estavam Kassumi, Alex, Lolly e Amy, terminaram de arrumar Camus há algum tempo e agora o rodeavam esperando o momento em que ele acordasse. Seria, sem dúvida, o ápice da festa, considerando que poucos ainda dançavam e pouquíssimos faziam piadas com relação à vestimenta dos demais.

"A qualquer momento... ele vai... acordar". - falou Lolly contendo uma seqüência involuntária de bocejos.

"Sim!" - respondeu Kassumi apoiando-se nas costas de Alex e esta, por sua vez, fazia o mesmo. - "Meninas, eu acho que vou dançar um pouco antes que acabe dormindo".

"Vai lá chamar a sua geminiana para dançar, antes que outro homem chegue nela". - disse Amy brincando.

"Como? Oo"

"Realmente, Kanon está uma loucura com aquela saia". - falou Lolly.

"Não sei por que. _Ela_ nem depila as pernas como o meu papai Saga".

"_Mamãe_ você quer dizer...". - corrigiu Kassumi.

"Era isso que eu ia falar".

"O que você quer dizer com depilar as pernas Alex?" - Amy olhou-a e esta reprimiu uma risada esculachada.

"Eu explico depois. E vamos falar baixo, senão a gente acorda a nossa _fofinha_". - a morena lançou um olhar a Camus.

"E eu estou indo". - Kassumi levantou-se - quase derrubando Alex que protestou logo - espanou as roupas rapidamente e deixou o grupo.

Em uma mesa afastada - do outro lado do salão - Yuki conversava com Máscara da morte.

"Ah, esse salão está tão vazio. Porém, ainda não vi a Nana hoje, você sabe onde ela está?"

"Nana? Ah! Ela foi para o Japão". – ele já se cansava de justificar o repentino sumiço da irmã.

"Quando?"

"Hoje. No fim da tarde para ser exato. Ah! E acompanhada pelo garoto com cabelos verde alface".

"Sinto certo ar de deboche e ironia nessa frase".

"E está certa. Ele é tão _bonzinho_ que chega a me dar coceira só por olhar para a cara dele".

"Engraçado, sempre ouvi que as pessoas se sentiam bem e felizes em estar perto de um garoto como o Shun, que ele lhes passava proteção e...".

"Sonso. É isso que ele é!".

"Pois, para mim, isso é ciúme de irmão mais velho".

"Não! Nada a ver! Por que eu teria ciúmes? Ou você tá sabendo de alguma coisa que está acontecendo entre eles?"

"Não sei de nada e, além do que, eu não tenho muita afinidade com a Nana e ela é uma pessoa que não fala da vida pessoal".

"Hum... agora você me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha".

"Normal, eu sempre soube que você não tomava banho direito". - falou Shura que se aproximava.

"CALADO!" - berrou o italiano dando um soco na mesa, derramando os copos que estavam expostos, obrigando Yuki com sua fraca levitação trazer de volta uma taça que cumpria um trajeto em queda-livre rumo ao solo. Algumas pessoas olharam para o local, tentando entender o que ocorria.

"TÃO OLHANDO O QUE?"

"OW MASCARADA! SEGURA A FRANGA POR QUE NINGUÉM TÁ A FIM DE BRIGA HOJE!" - gritou Aioria que dançava com Yura em um lugar próximo.

"Ai, é hoje!". - sentenciou Yuki vendo que o cavaleiro de Câncer já ia se levantar para tirar satisfação pela piada. Shura, no entanto, entrou na frente contendo-o.

"Calma Máscara, calma! Você é muito nervoso, se irrita por tolices. Um dia desses vai acabar enfartando".

"Era o que ia dizer". - disse Yuki - "Calma! Relaxe!" - pegou uma das mãos do cavaleiro de câncer, que estava sobre a mesa, e passou a dar tapas leves e de incentivo. - "Menos nervoso?"

"S-s-sim!". - respondeu fechando os olhos, expirando todo o ar dos pulmões calmamente e voltando a mirá-los.

"Quem sabe se você tomasse aulas de meditação com o Shaka". - Yuki parou de dar tapinhas em Máscara.

"AULAS COM A BARBIE? NUNCA!" - voltou a socar a mesa.

"Máscara da morte ¬¬" - pronunciaram Shura e Yuki em uníssono.

"Tá, tá... não foi intencional".

"Vou fingir que acredito nisso".

"Eu sei que pareço ser nervoso, mas... Hei! Veio-me uma piada a cabeça agora. Posso contar?".

"Ok o.o".

"Uma menininha estava brincando em um balanço em um parque. De repente ela caiu, por que isso ocorreu?".

"Ela se desequilibrou?".

"Não".

"Hum... não sei! Por que ela caiu?".

"Por que ela não tinha braços!" - um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seu rosto e ele riu discreto.

"OO"

"Máscara, vai se tratar! Faz um favor pra você e pra todos nós". - pediu Shura.

"Vocês nunca ouviram falar em humor negro?".

"Só você pra falar uma coisa dessas!" - comentou Yuki levantando-se da cadeira e tentando arrumar a vestimenta. A cintura fina estava ainda mais delineada devido ao cinto que estava com o feixe preso na antepenúltima casa; também usava uma camiseta muito larga e vermelha, com as mangas até os cotovelos e a cascata de cabelos lisos soltos um pouco além das costas e preso com um elástico na metade do comprimento; no rosto uma máscara branca e lisa sem nenhum adereço especial e que impedia de mostrar os lábios - como já era comum de sua pessoa, já que diferente das demais amazonas de ouro não tinha aderido á nova tendência.

"Agora que eu prestei atenção na sua roupa, _garoto_!" - falou Shura - "E esse elástico no cabelo hein?! Ficou um pouco parecida com o Mu".

"Shura, não vês que é uma homenagem ao maridão?" - argumentou Máscara da morte feliz por estar sendo inconveniente.

"Mu não é meu marido! o.o" - a garota corou furiosamente por detrás da máscara.

"NÃO? Pois, parece viu?! xD" - riu o cavaleiro de câncer.

"Vou-me embora! " - falou envergonhada.

"Tudo bem, mas antes você deve me responder o que sabe sobre Nana e Shun para fazer aquela insinuação".

"Eu não insinuei nada e já disse que não sei. Se quiser respostas pergunte a Amy".

"Não! A Amy não!" - protestou de imediato, pois estava irritado com a namorada.

"Hum... quem sabe Alex ou Lolly".

"Elas estão com a Amy".

"Luna? As duas até que conversam bastante, ela poderia lhe informar sobre algo".

"Pode ser... Onde será que ela está?"

"Isso eu já não sei! Dê uma volta pelo salão, duvido que ela esteja longe".

"Procurarei". - Máscara se levanta, empurrando sua cadeira para trás e deixa-os a sós.

"E você? Viu a Marcella?" - agora era Shura que falava a amazona de Áries.

"Estava dançando com Aldebaran se não me engano!"

"Se incomoda se eu for...".

"Oh não! Não! Vai lá! Ela deve estar ansiosa por encontrá-lo".

"_Si si. Yo soy un hombre irreemplazable³ _".

"E modesto! "

"Até" - respondeu ele acenando e retirando-se.

Yuki voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e soltar um suspiro tímido vendo os casais dançando. Ou pelo menos, uma tentativa frustrada de uma valsa, levando em consideração que Aspasie mal-alcançava o ombro de Aioros e este parecia um equilibrista de circo por causa do exagerado salto-agulha que calçava. Dohko pisava nos pés de Elena a cada dois minutos por causa do sapato quarenta bico largo que ela usava. Entre outras pessoas um pouco mais discretas. Até que sentiu duas mãos fortes pousarem sobre seus ombros e começarem a fazer movimentos circulares naquela região.

"Quer uma massagem?"

"Sim! Obrigada!" - respondeu agradecida.

"E um beijo também?" - sentiu a pessoa descer a cabeça e dar um beijo delicado sobre seu ombro esquerdo e ir subindo pelo pescoço até próximo a sua orelha.

"Haha... Mu, isso faz cócegas!".

"Imaginei que sim". - ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado, tomando uma de suas mãos entre as suas.

"Não deveria fazer isso em um lugar público".

"Os que não estão um pouco altos por causa da bebida estão ocupados demais com seus respectivos pares, ou ainda, tirando sarro um da cara do outro".

"Pegaram leve com você!".

"Foi sim!" - respondeu sem-graça e encolhendo os ombros. Ele usava um vestido bordô, com uma saia rodada e rendas pretas, deixando parte do tórax á mostra por causa do decote que tinha tido preenchido com generosa quantidade de enchimento. Os cabelos lilases estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça e no pescoço um medalhão em forma de coração.

"Ohohoh... você me lembra uma cafetina! xD"

"E você me lembra... eu mesmo! Só que sem os pontinhos e com os cabelos negros". - ele dá uma risada discreta, depois faz um movimento rápido tirando o prendedor, permitindo que a cascata lilás caísse pelas costas, deixando Yuki abobada com a beleza do namorado.

"Você é lindo meu querido!" - agora foi ela que deu um beijo delicado no ombro dele.

"Pensei que não quisesse chamar a atenção dos demais".

"Quem se importa com a opinião alheia? E sabia que você ficou muito bem com o meu medalhão?"

"Medalhão que **eu** te dei no dia dos namorados".

"Por isso ele é tão especial. Ainda te devo um presente em contribuição".

"O meu presente é a sua felicidade".

"Sabe o que estava pensando?"

"Fale..."

"Será que Kiki está bem?"

"Oh sim! Não se preocupe".

"Será que Shiryu e aquela tal de Shunrei cuidarão bem dele?".

"Acho que Kiki cuidará de Shiryu e Shunrei". – corrigiu Mu com certo ar de divertimento

"Que tal se fossemos para Áries?". – perguntou a garota.

"Mas, já? Por que tão cedo?"

"Hum... estou com um pouco de sono!" – argumentou corando levemente. Grande mentira! Na verdade, queria ficar sozinha com ele. Apenas com ele. A sós. Se é que vocês entendem...

Ela virou o rosto e passou a fitar os próprios pés, com certa vergonha pela própria idéia.

"Quer saber? Esquece! Vamos dançar?" – puxou-o pela mão e o conduziu diretamente para o centro da pequena pista de dança.

Enquanto isso, Shura ficou vendo Marcella dançar com Aldebaran, admirando-a se mover graciosamente mesmo com as roupas compridas e que escondiam o belo corpo. Nossa como ele gostava dela. Cansou de ficar olhando, era hora de ficar um pouco com sua garota.

"Deba! Larga o meu homem! Agora!" - respondeu caminhando até os dois.

"Não seja possessiva!" - respondeu o cavaleiro - "Ele é todo seu! Falamos-nos depois Marcella".

"Ok!" - sorri e abraça Shura pelo pescoço - "Por que demorou tanto para aparecer?".

"Estava te admirando ao longe... Hahaha, e lembrando de quando nos esbarramos".

"Esbarramos? Nós rolamos a escadaria das doze casas!".

"Você, sempre apressada, me agarrou na primeira oportunidade".

"Mentiroso. Nós nos beijamos acidentalmente". - pegou as mãos dele como uma dama e passou a guiá-lo - "Hoje eu o controlo!".

"Isso é uma promessa de ser uma noite inesquecível em todos os sentidos?".

"Por que você sempre leva para a malícia?".

"Quer dizer que mais uma vez eu vou perder as esperanças?".

"A esperança é a última que morre! xD".

"Hum... eu tenho chances!" - volta a segurá-la pela cintura e muito bem segura por seus braços fortes, a faz jogar a cabeça para trás e inclinar sua coluna. Um passo conhecido em muitas danças famosas.

"Uau! O que foi isso?" - perguntou Marcella voltando à posição inicial.

"Gostou? Posso fazê-la se contorcer mais e...".

"Por que você não pode ser mais romântico? Eu sou uma _lady_!".

"Não! Eu sou a _lady_!" - respondeu Shura - "Persuada-me". - e saiu andando na direção oposta.

"Meu espanhol atrevido ".

* * *

"Enfim..." 

"... sós!"

O casal encontrava-se do lado de fora do salão, um pouco além da entrada em um canto escuro. Ele a encurralou contra uma parede, os braços apoiados nas laterais da cabeça dela. A moça mantinha os próprios braços nas costas e ergueu um pouco o queixo para poder fitar o homem que era mais alto.

Por um segundo ele analisou todo o rosto da moça, louvando Athena em pensamento por permitir que as amazonas usassem a máscara que deixava a boca á mostra. Então, desceu com a cabeça para tomar seus lábios - já com as pestanas semi cerradas - e ela o aguardava com ansiedade.

"OW MIRO! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AÍ NO CANTO?"

Miro assustou-se, desviou os lábios de sua rota e depositou um beijo leve no ombro de Luna.

"Ohoho! Por um acaso eu ia perguntar se você tinha a visto, mas pelo que vejo você não só a encontrou como...".

"QUIETO!" - sibilou nervoso distanciando-se dela e se colocando de frente para Máscara da morte - "Poupe-nos de seu deboche!".

"Tudo bem, mas o meu assunto é rápido, _pombinhos_!".

"Fale!"

"Não é com você! É com ela".

"O.o Comigo por quê?"

"Por que sim!".

"Depois você some daqui?".

"Oh claro! Percebo que estou sendo inconveniente!" - sorri satisfatoriamente vendo Miro revirar os olhos impaciente. - "Mas, é uma conversa particular".

"Eu não vou te deixar sozinho com ela aqui no escuro".

"Diferente de você, as minhas intenções são puras e castas". - respondeu tranquilamente dando um ar de superior.

"Pára!" - pediu a garota - "Vamos para próximo da entrada, você entra, toma uma bebida e depois que eu falar com ele te encontro lá dentro".

Miro deu um olhar a contragosto para ela, com os braços cruzados diante do peito.

"Ah! Faz o favor! Ele me odeia depois daquele incidente desagradável que ocorreu na casa de câncer".

"Sim, isso é verdade. E você não faz meu tipo ¬¬".

"Digo o mesmo Máscara da morte u.u".

"Percebe-se de longe que você gosta do modelo grego, petulante, pornô, agressivo".

"Mascarado, estou sedento por dar um murro em alguém. Acho que vai ser premiado se continuar a me provocar".

"Quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido nos livramos dele". - sentenciou Luna.

Ele se deu por vencido, puxando-a pela mão até a entrada do enorme salão e esperando que o cavaleiro de câncer se aproximasse.

"Comporte-se!" - falou entre dentes.

"Não vou me demorar! Quero apenas falar com ela".

Miro retirou-se a passos lentos, com uma postura rígida imaginando as mais diversas técnicas de tortura para aplicar no outro cavaleiro.

"Fale!" - pediu a garota impaciente fitando-o e pensando no troco que daria pelo acontecimento.

"Vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que seja sincera".

"Máscara, eu responderei. Sim! Você é um estorvo!".

"Não era essa a pergunta, chega de brincar... ¬¬".

"Hunf!".

"A Nana e o Shun estão tendo alguma coisa além da amizade?".

"VOCÊ INTERROMPE A MINHA CONVERSA COM MIRO PRA BISBILHOTAR NA VIDA DA SUA IRMÃ? Ò.Ó".

"Bisbilhotar é uma palavra muito feia u.u".

"Eu não vou responder! A vida é dela e você não tem nada a ver com isso".

"Você sabe de alguma coisa".

"Não sei, mas mesmo que soubesse não falava".

"¬¬"

"Olha, a única coisa que eu tomei conhecimento é que eles são muito ligados. Mas, amigos! Nada mais! O Shun é tão irmão dela quanto você!". - ela deu tapinha nos ombros dele - "Relaxe e vá curtir sua festa, chame a Amy pra dançar, vocês estavam dando um baile na pista ontem, você com aquele_ chapéu estilo-máfia_... ".

"Eu fui grosseiro com ela. E não vou dar o braço a torcer".

"Bom, você sabe o que fazer não é?". - sorri - "Posso ir agora?".

"Pode, eu sei que minha companhia hoje está insuportável pra qualquer um".

"Só fica mais calminho tá? Bebê!".

"Não fale com essa voz estúpida".

"Que vozinha estúpida Cacá? xD".

"Grrrr..."

"To indo, to indo..." - e ela entra no salão.

* * *

Outra dupla dançava de forma lenta, aparentemente, Aspasie tinha exagerado na bebida e no momento - com a cabeça encostada no tórax de Aioros - tentava dormir enquanto esse a guiava de forma suave. Eles não pronunciavam uma única palavra, até que ela deu um bocejo leve e Aioros afagou seus cabelos. 

"Esqueci-me que você trabalhou o dia inteiro no hospital. Quer repousar?".

"Não! Eu quero curtir a festa... uaahh". - ela sabia que Aioros não se divertia há tempos e para deixá-lo feliz com sua companhia, faria o possível.

Ele sorriu bondosamente mirando-a. Tão bonita e cansada.

"Vou colocar você para dormir".

Ela não fez objeção, grata pela sugestão, apenas repousando a cabeça sobre seu ombro direito e permitindo que este a carregasse no colo, saísse do salão e a levasse dali.

"Pensando melhor, eu deveria ficar no salão. E se alguém passar mal?"

"Se alguém passar mal vai ficar com ressaca amanhã. Tem que parar de se preocupar tantos com os outros e um pouco mais consigo mesma. Minha enfermeirinha". - sentenciou o cavaleiro.

"É o meu trabalho! E mais uma coisa, eu não sou enfermeira! Sou médica!"

"Força do hábito. Desculpe!". - ele seguia com ela, até que notou uma pessoa vindo no sentido contrário. Aspasie deixou de falar e deixou sua cabeça tombar para trás.

"Aonde vai com Aspasie?"

"Ela bebeu um pouco demais e estava quase desmaiando na pista de sono. Vou levá-la para repousar".

"Em sua casa?"

"NÃO!" - apressou-se em consertar - "Nos aposentos dela e depois rumarei para minha morada, está um pouco tarde não acha?".

"Muito tarde!" – completou.

"Justamente! Com sua licença". - Aioros seguiu seu trajeto, sem se preocupar com o indivíduo que acabara de encontrar.

Shion seguia até o salão, mas deparou-se com outra pessoa no meio do caminho.

"Onde estava indo? Pensei que não quisesse seguir para aquele _pequeno antro de perdição_".

"E não queria. Apenas senti curiosidade. Se bem que... se todos estiverem trajando saias iguais a sua...".

"Hum... sabia que tinha esquecido algo". - sibilou enrubescendo e observando as pernas que estavam cobertas por uma calça e uma saia por cima. - "Esqueci-me disso antes de sair do salão". - Dohko desamarra o feixe e esta se solta de sua cintura, então passa a dobrá-la. - "Não achei conveniente andar pelo santuário vestido dessa forma, já estava me sentindo incomodado".

"Certo! Entendi..." - completou Shion fitando-o - "Dohko, eu queria fazer uma pergunta".

"Pois faça..."

"Não achas que os cavaleiros e amazonas estão muitos... muito... próximos". - o grande mestre batia a ponta dos dedos de uma mão com a ponta dos dedos das outras mão.

"Próximos como?"

"Oras essas... próximos!" - o cavaleiro enlaçou-as, fazendo as mãos se juntarem.

"OO".

"Não dá pra ser mais claro que isso! u.u"

"Oh... compreendo. Você se refere próximos como você e a senhorita Lioncourt?".

"DOHKO! NADA DE AFIRMAÇÕES LEVIANAS! Ò.Ó".

"Não são afirmações levianas _caro mestre_".

"E isso também não é da sua conta!".

"Então com que argumentos você vem perguntar sobre o relacionamento dos demais?"

"Permita-me ser claro: Eu sou Shion, grande mestre do santuário, zelo pela paz e justiça da Terra há muitos anos e minha obrigação é não permitir que problemas pessoais interfiram no andamento desse processo. Não seria nada agradável se os protetores de Athena se... se...".

"Apaixonassem?".

O ariano deu um sorrisinho de deboche.

"Qual é a graça?" - perguntou o outro.

"Apaixonassem? Acha que homens como eles teriam condição para tanto?".

"Não vejo por que não!"

"Ohoho...Dohko!".

"Você se esquece de que eles são humanos?".

"Não, mas acho pouco provável nutrirem algo do tipo...".

"E por quê?".

"Por exemplo, Máscara da morte; apesar de ter passado para o lado de Athena sempre teve uma essência tenebrosa. Shaka; reservado, sério, neutro. Miro; mulherengo e com pouca chance de se prender a uma única pessoa. Camus; individualista, não demonstra sentimentos, compenetrado; Afrodite; sinceramente, não acho que uma pessoa que procura seu reflexo em colheres de chá tem condições de criar uma vida a dois. E etc..."

"Shion, se um homem como **VOCÊ** se interessou por uma mulher indiscriminadamente, o que dizer dos demais?". - retirou-se na direção oposta.

"Dane-se!" - balbuciou baixo.

* * *

No interior do lugar, a festa já minguava, já passava das quatro da manhã e grande parte dos convidados se via em dúvida se esperava Camus acordar ou se retiravam para suas respectivas casas zodiacais. 

"Não sei por que tanto esforço só para vê-lo se estressar!"

"Eu também não sei por quê!" - respondeu Aldebaran fitando Calisto - "Mas, então por que o arrumou?".

"Graças a influência de terceiros o.o".

"Ah! Que isso Calisto? Até parece que não foi divertido transformá-lo nessa bonequinha!" - respondeu Lolly apontando para o cavaleiro de Aquário. Ele estava com uma fita no alto da cabeça com um laço caprichosamente amarrado, uma blusa com uma sequência de botõezinhos e uma saia que ia até os joelhos. Tudo rosa. Nos pés um sapatinho de cor branca.

"Eu posso colocar uma flor nele?" - pediu Luna que chegou acompanhada por Miro.

"Uma rosa você quer dizer!". - concluiu Alex - "Mas, ele já tá rosa demais".

"Mais eu dou uma de cor branca! Daí pode combinar com os sapatos e vai ficar um mimo".

"Se ele acordar e ver a rosa vai concluir que foi você que armou tudo". - falou o cavaleiro de escorpião.

"Ah! Camus não vai fazer nada, ele não pode ser tão vingativo assim, ou será que pode?".

"Eu o conheço há muitos anos e por isso estou dizendo".

"Não importa, eu quero colocar do mesmo jeito". - ela tira uma rosa branca que já desabrochara entre seus dedos e passou a arrancar os espinhos - "Lolly, você quer colocar ou eu...".

"Tanto faz! Dê-me" - pegou a flor, abriu dois botões da blusa do francês, enroscou-a na gola e depois fechou uma casa. - "Pronto".

"Ele tá tão bonitinho! Eu estou tão orgulhosa do meu trabalho que vou... vou..." - Alex se aproximou da obra-prima e depositou um beijo na testa do cavaleiro. - "Agora eu sei como papai Saga se sente com relação a mim. Será que Camus não aceita ser a minha filhota?".

"A-Alex! Olhe!" - Lolly apontou para _a moça _que estava acordando.

"Ops". - ela recuou um passo para trás.

O Francês começou a abrir seus olhos devagar e um pouco zonzo foi começar a tomar conhecimento do que estava acontecendo. Lolly foi para trás de Aldebaran que conversava com Calisto, enquanto Luna e Alex foram para trás de Miro.

"O-onde eu estou? A-aqui é a casa do mestre?". - fitou o rosto de todos que ali estavam e reparou que mais pessoas se amontoavam ao redor dele.

"Olá chuchu! Quer um drinque?" - convidou Amy sorridente ostentando uma bebida.

"Bebida? Chuchu? SHURA! Onde está aquele _fils d'une flâneuse_(4)?"

"Aqui!" – respondeu levantando a mão – "Mas, gostaria de lembrar que Miro e Aioros também me ajudarão a trazê-lo aqui".

"MIRO SEU IDIOTA! COMO PODE DEIXÁ-LO FAZER AQUILO COMIGO? DEPOIS SE DIZ MEU MELHOR AMIGO!".

"Calma! Não precisa ficar tão nervoso por uma piada. E além do que, acho que você ainda não tomou ciência do que mais eu deixei que fizessem com você".

Camus começou a sentir uma corrente de ar por entre suas pernas, aquilo era bem confortável apesar de ser - ao mesmo tempo - estranho. Olhou para baixo e viu-se coberto apenas por uma camada de algodão de coloração rosa bebê. "_Oh não_" - pensou. Mirou os braços que estavam desconfortavelmente revestidos por uma manga bem mais apertada que a costumeira, depois fitou o busto com a rosa branca e a fileira de botões; passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentiu a faixa que aprisionava as rebeldes madeixas azuis.

"Bem vinda a festa do trocado do santuário de Athena _babe_!?" - proclamou Kanon maldosamente - "Se um dia você morrer de novo, você vai virar PURPURINA!".

Camus fechou os olhos devagar e respirou fundo.

"Eu acho melhor vocês pegarem mais leve!" - pediu Lolly não conseguindo conter um riso de contentamento - "POR MAIS ENGRAÇADO QUE POSSA PARECER! HAHAHA!".

Tudo aquilo provocou um efeito surpreendente no cavaleiro que fechou os olhos e passou a concentrar seu cosmo. O salão começou a esfriar, uma corrente de ar muito forte passou a correr pelo lugar e os cabelos dele começaram a esvoaçar.

"Nossa! Eu nunca vi meu mestre assim!" - sentenciou Mikage.

"Acredite, nós também não?!" - respondeu Shura dando alguns passos pra trás.

"Cadê o Mu e aquela_ parede de cristal _quando se precisa dela?".

"Dane-se o Mu! Pernas pra que te quero!"

Todos se viraram em direção a porta, o ar estava ficando muito pesado e a temperatura caia gradativamente. Mas, encontraram uma pessoa tapando a passagem.

"O que ocorre aqui?" - perguntou Shion adentrando o recinto. - "E por que está tão frio?".

Os demais deram espaço e um grande corredor central formou-se permitindo que o mestre do santuário pudesse ver Camus - já de pé - e com seus cabelos sacudindo graças ao vento. Por um momento ele riu, mas conteve seu lapso e voltou a embrutecer.

"Pare com isso cavaleiro de Aquário! PÁRE JÁ!".

Por alguns poucos segundos Camus não teve a intenção de parar, como se fosse tomado por um desejo doentio de congelar tudo e a todos no recinto. Entretanto, sua personalidade forte voltou a reinar e ele parou com o ato. O saldo final desse "deslize" foi uma fina camada de gelo sobre o assoalho e neve salpicando os convidados.

"Por que diabos vocês tem que se portar como crianças? Foi só chegar esse bando de ninfetas e o santuário virou um poço de confusão". – falava o aquariano.

"Agora a culpa é nossa? Ah! A culpa é desse bando de marmanjo aqui!". - protestou Alex colocando a mão na cintura.

"Sabe qual foi o seu problema piveta? FALTA DE CINTA!" - respondeu Camus dirigindo-se até a moça que encolheu os ombros.

"Você não fala assim comigo senão...".

"SENÃO O QUE?"

"Eu vou chamar o meu pai? n.n"

"Camus, não fala assim com ela! Todo mundo teve uma parcela de culpa". - defendeu Lolly.

"Você também?".

"Um pouquinho assim". - respondeu fazendo um gesto indicando uma pequena porção. Ele seguiu na direção dela.

"Ow, tá esquecendo dessa rosa aí no seu decote? Essa não foi idéia minha!".

"Traidora ".

"Já ia me esquecendo de você". - agora ele seguiu rumo a Luna.

"Gostaria de lembrar que eu só providenciei a rosa e quem arrumou grande parte da maquiagem foi a Calisto".

Ele desviou de caminho de novo e seguiu na direção da moça que se escondeu atrás de Aldebaran que não se moveu um centímetro.

"Uma coisa é você querer acertar as contas com amazonas treinadas e outra é com uma moça que não tem a mesma força que você! Se quiser culpar alguém vá falar com os marmanjos que trouxeram você para a _mesa de operação_".

"CHEGA!" - gritou Shion - "ESTÃO QUERENDO INICIAR UMA GUERRA? FAÇAM O FAVOR DE SE CONTEREM!".

Todos se calaram e um silêncio quase sepulcral se fez.

"Eu vou dormir! Só passei para ver como estava o andamento da festa! Contenham-se! **Vocês são amazonas e cavaleiros de ouro**". - Shion deu meia volta e foi para a porta - "Camus! Eu te proíbo de transformar qualquer um aqui em um esquife de gelo sob penitência de trabalhar o resto de seus dias na cozinha do santuário. Aos demais, eu lastimo o grau de infantilidade e falta de classe a que chegaram. Boa noite a todos". - retirou-se.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se fez até que Miro quebrou-o.

"Só queríamos que você entrasse no espírito da brincadeira!" - tentou se justificar. - "Você nunca adere a nada do que tentamos propor, está sempre tentando se isolar de alguma forma".

"Isso é mentira! Eu participo de tudo que vocês fazem, treino, me reúno, danço... Mas, existem coisas que eu simplesmente não quero compactuar e gostaria que vocês respeitassem. Esse é o meu jeito de ser e está acabado. Eu não tenho que me adaptar a nada e vocês não tem que fazer disso um campeonato: _Opa, opa! Quem tira o Camus do sério primeiro_? Parem com isso, pois já cansou! O que me irritou não foi vocês me vestirem de mulher. Todos vocês estão ridículos e patetas, alguns até piores que eu. **SÓ QUE DÁ PRA RESPEITAR A MINHA VONTADE E PARAR DE FORÇAR UMA COISA A TODO CUSTO? VOCÊS CONSEGUEM ENTENDER ISSO? **

Ele respirou fundo e devagar seguiu pelo salão, tentando não escorregar por causa do gelo, depois sumiu pela porta e vagou pela noite.

"Será que nós exageramos?" - perguntou Calisto um pouco chateada.

"Não faço idéia!" - confessou Lolly.

Por um tempo todos ficaram em silêncio e sem se comunicar, uma atmosfera estranha e triste pousou sobre o lugar.

"Bem pessoal, a festa ainda não acabou não é? Som na caixa e vamos dançar!" - Kanon puxou Kassumi pelo braço para o meio do salão e começou a atiçar para que os demais casais fizessem o mesmo.

Miro fez menção de seguir o amigo, mas antes procurou a acompanhante.

"Luna?"

"Hum?" - ela dava apoio para um dos braços e mantinha uma mão sobre a boca numa postura pensativa. - "Espere até amanhã! Ele está um pouco nervoso agora e não vai querer papo. Além do que você é um dos amigos mais próximos, deve estar chateado".

"Eu fiz isso só por diversão. Não pensei que fosse fazer isso e se zangar de tal maneira".

"Diga isso á ele! Amanhã!". - completou. - "Ah! Pedindo _minha_ opinião?".

"O que tem isso demais?".

"Nada! Apenas achei que não tem nada a ver com você. Miro de escorpião NÃO precisa dos outros".

"Só de algumas pessoas mais importantes. Como você".

Ela riu desconcertada - "Agora você me deixou sem graça!". - passou a fitar o chão evitando encará-lo - "E pare de olhar pra minha cara!". – deu meia volta e seguiu para a direção oposta.

Miro sorriu levemente vendo-a se afastar e passou a refletir. A festa acabara, pelo menos, para ele.

* * *

Quanto a Saga e Yume, permitam-me reservar um parágrafo especial para eles. O casal desistira da festa, não agüentavam mais toda aquela loucura de música alta e bebidas aos montes, a farra fora boa, mas tudo que é demais enjoa. Ainda mais para a sacerdotisa - que mantinha um ritmo constante - e que precisava repor suas forças com certa urgência. 

Como o cavaleiro de gêmeos não suportava mais ser motivo de piada para os demais, a **"grande mãe"** - apelido dado carinhosamente por seu irmão - acompanhou a moça até sua casa. Saga trocava-se no banheiro do local, livrou-se de todas as roupas que usava antes e que adulteraram sua imagem sóbria e séria. Ouviu batidas na porta e abriu uma fresta.

"Tome essas mudas de roupa! São suas mesmo".

"Por que eu te dei roupas masculinas?"

"Você me emprestou para experimentar e ver qual delas caia melhor em mim para a festa. Essas roupas são as que eu não usei!".

"Certo! Entendi!" - pegou as mudas de roupa e trancou a porta. Quando a mulher estava a uma distância considerável da porta voltou a abrir-se - "Yume?".

"Sim?".

"Obrigado".

"De nada Saga!" - ela sorriu bondosamente e seguiu seu caminho.

Um tempo depois ele encontrou-a ainda vestindo as roupas da ocasião. Entretanto, ela desistira de usar os sapatos - grandes demais para os pequeninos pés – por isso andava descalça. Soltou os cabelos que estavam presos e caídos até a cintura.

_Linda _- deduziu Saga sorrindo sem dizer nada.

"Ah! Você já chegou! Devo dizer que prefiro você assim e sem aquela maquiagem pesada".

"É um alívio saber que fico melhor do jeito que sou".

"Sim! Sabe... eu reparei que a sua perna está marcada perto da panturrilha".

"Sé-sério? Eu nem percebi!" - ele ficou um pouco nervoso e lembrou-se mentalmente do castigo severo que daria á Alex pela eficiência da cera quente.

"Mudando de assunto, você não gostaria de tomar o café-da-manhã. Já é praticamente de dia".

"Que horas são?".

"5h20".

"Eu não sei, pensei em ir para gêmeos dormir um pouco. Estou muito cansado".

"Ah, tudo bem". - ela ficou um pouco desapontada, mas tentou disfarçar.

"Ao menos que você faça muita questão".

"Eu gostaria de sua companhia".

"Então eu fico, mas só me permitir ajudar".

"Acha mesmo que vou ficar trabalhando para você sem mais nem menos?".

Ele sorriu novamente, mas um brilho diferente se formou em seus olhos azuis e eles se encararam demoradamente.

"O que você tá olhando?" - ela perguntou.

Saga não respondeu de imediato. Foi como se de mansinho ele fosse tomado por uma coragem arrebatadora e se não falasse aquilo agora, não falaria mais.

"Posso te beijar?". - ele deu um passo para frente e mexeu numa das mechas dos longos cabelos negros, fitando os olhos - também azuis - da moça.

"Por que quer isso?"

"Por que..." - ele depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios e depois aprofundou o gesto com gosto.

Como resistir ao romantismo e ao gênio de Saga? Homem tão mutável ela nunca conhecera. Nem tão encantador. Eles se separaram por um momento, apenas para que ele completasse a frase.

"... amo você".

* * *

Todos iam embora, a festa já acabara e apenas um homem aguardava sua amada sair do salão. 

"O que está fazendo aqui fora?" - perguntou Amy secamente e se despedindo de Lolly e Alex que desistiram de esperá-la e seguiram seu caminho.

"Eu... eu estava esperando você sair". - respondeu Máscara da morte um pouco irritado.

"E por quê?"

"Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa!"

"Fale então". - respondeu Amy soltando a peruca e deixando os cabelos negros caírem até metade das costas.

"Desculpe!" - balbuciou sem encará-la - "Eu não quis ser grosseiro".

"Meme...". - ela falou sem se conter, fitando o cavaleiro que estava ainda vestido de mulher e chateado, com o orgulho ferido. Seu lema: _Máscara da morte de câncer nunca pede desculpas_. - "TÁ DESCULPADÍSSIMO QUERIDO!" - ela pula nos braços dele, enroscando-se em seu pescoço já sem a máscara e dando um beijo em seus lábios, fazendo-os cair no chão.

"Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil assim, teria ido falar com você antes". - respondeu sinceramente.

"Estou lisonjeada com esse seu ato, mesmo sabendo que eu iria te perdoar de qualquer maneira".

"Sério? Então eu retiro o que eu disse! u.u".

"Ó.Ò Como?".

"Er... brincadeira!" - ele levantou o tronco, e fez a garota sentar-se em seu colo - "La mia principessa (5)" - e tomou seus lábios novamente para um beijo gentil.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Vocabulário:**

¹- Referência à obra de Machado de Assis: Dom Casmurro.

²- Depressão pós-parto: A depressão pós-parto é uma forma de depressão que afeta mulheres após terem dado a luz a um bebê.

³- _Si si. Yo soy un hombre irreemplazable_: Sim sim. Eu sou um homem insubstituível.

(4)- _Fils d'une flâneuse_: Filho de uma vadia.

(5)- _La mia principessa_: Minha princesa.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma vez a demora. Pensando melhor, ignorem as minhas previsões, eu definitivamente não tenho controle do meu calendário. 

Mais um capítulo postado e pra ser sincera, eu estou orgulhosa do resultado. Minha meta para o próximo: rumar para uma história mais séria, se tudo correr bem e eu não alterar meus planos novamente.

E sim! O santuário tem uma mascote... O gato. Eu troquei o Shiryu e o Kiki por um circo de pulgas. As roupas, ou grande parte delas, estão horríveis, mas a intenção era a brincadeira. Quanto a cena de Hyoga e Lilits, bem... eu achei válido escrevê-la. Para bom entendedor meia palavra basta, o que dizer de um texto um pouco mais explícito? E sobre as frases em negrito separando as partes mais ousadas, teve uma boa aceitação da última vez, achei que seria interessante recolocá-las novamente. Idéia da minha amiga Lulu!

E por falar em amiga, espero que a Alana não se chateie comigo por não ter dado o capítulo para ela betar, mas já estava tudo muito atrasado.

A formatação da fic está em constante modificação e quem sabe os próximos capítulos serão mais curtos e escritos mais rapidamente. Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse pedaço.

Comentem deixando opiniões, críticas e sugestões.

Felicidades á todos e até a próxima.

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_


	20. Pecado Original

Saint Seiya pertence á Masami Kurumada e Toei.

O nome Carlo é de autoria da ficwritter Pipe.

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

Por **Pisces Luna**

Capítulo **XX**: _Pecado Original__

* * *

_

Uma noite turbulenta para Marcella que acordou exasperada depois e mais um pesadelo tenebroso. A cabeça rodando, uma ânsia de vômito provocada pelas bebidas fortes da noite passada e um sentimento horrível obrigou a amazona de virgem erguer-se prontamente de sua cama no interior de sua respectiva casa zodiacal e correr para fora do aposento. Abriu o pesado portal rústico de seu quarto quase tropeçando na grande roupa de dormir bem comprida que cobria os pés e as mãos e passou a gritar...

"**SHAKA! SHAKA! ATHENA ESTÁ MORRENDO! ATHENA ESTÁ MORRENDO! SHAKA**!".

Do outro lado de um aposento enorme veio Shaka correndo com os olhos fechados e os pés descalços para ver o que assustava a garota, desesperado de tanta preocupação.

"Marcella, calma!" - respondeu segurando-a pelos braços.

"**Não, Shaka! Athena está morrendo**". - ela falava com a voz embasbacada e os gritos cada vez mais estridentes.

"NÃO! ELA ESTÁ BEM! ACALME-SE!".

"**SHAKA ME ESCUTE! EU TIVE UM PESADELO! É VERDADE! É FATO". **

**"NÃO É! PÁRE DE SE DEBATER**" - ele a sacudiu com firmeza como se quisesse fazê-la acordar. - "Athena está bem". - ele disse tranquilamente - "Foi só um sonho, um sonho ruim... _shhiuu_".

"Shaka... mas, não pode ser...". - ela sentou-se no chão vencida pela força do mestre e o peso do próprio corpo - "Era real demais".

"Era mentira!" - ele fez carinho em seus cabelos longos e castanhos que estavam soltos - "Era um pesadelo. Fique tranqüila". - foi escorregando até o chão e segurou a cabeça da discípula com as duas mãos, mas gentil - "Pare. Eu já tive isso um dia a muito tempo atrás quando não conseguia controlar meus poderes tão bem".

"Não, me escuta, é verdade. Eu pressinto o pior, acredite em mim, **POR FAVOR! ACREDITE EM MIM!". **- já aos prantos de desespero ela se desvencilhou dos mestres a força.

"Não chore, não chore! Está tudo bem... bem...".

"**_Athena! ATHEna! ATHENA"._**

E como se o lamento tomasse proporções sonoras incríveis, ele ecoou em um timbre tão estranho que foi ouvido por uma outra pessoa que estava muito distante dali...

"_Marcella_?" - chamou Saori em seu quarto na mansão Kido, virando-se na direção da porta com a impressão de ter ouvido a voz da garota atrás de si. - "**Marcella?" **- questionou mais uma vez indo até o corredor diante de seu quarto e olhando para as duas direções contrárias para ver se ela realmente não estava ali.

"Estranho, jurava ter ouvido a voz dela...". - disse Saori para si mesma se preparando para entrar no quarto novamente.

"Voz de quem?" – perguntou a pessoa, aparecendo na outra extremidade do corredor.

"Seiya...". - disse com um sorriso terno nos lábios - "Pensei ter ouvido Marcella agora a pouco".

"Onde? Aqui?".

"Sim".

"Impossível".

"É eu sei. Será que estou ficando louca?".

"Louca eu não sei, mas está mais bonita hoje que em dias normais. Está corada". - disse sorridente.

"Obrigada" – respondeu ficando ainda mais escarlate.

"Agora está mais vermelha ainda. É o efeito que eu causo nas mulheres bonitas".

"Seiya!"

"Hahaha... desculpe. Vai descer tomar café? Já está bem tarde...".

"Sim... já vou" – ela adentrou o quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta se virou para ele mais uma vez – "Até daqui a pouco".

"Até".

Ele ficou observando a porta ser encostada, fechando os punhos dentro do bolso da calça branca, um pouco preocupado.

"_Um dia ela tem sonhos ruins, no outro está imaginando ouvir a voz das amazonas, um dia vai me chamar de Dohko ou Shura sem querer..._".

"O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ, SEIYA?" - perguntou Tatsume despontando na outra extremidade do corredor - "ESTÁ SONDANDO O QUARTO DA SENHORITA SAORI?".

"Um dia eu te conto o que eu estou fazendo aqui tão cedo..." – respondeu para provocá-lo com um sorriso nos lábios e encenando um olhar sonhador.

"Esse sorrio demente, esse jeito ridículo de andar, SEIYA VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVERIA A..." - Tatsume parecia à base de um colapso.

"Tchau Tatsume... Hahaha".

"Não, espere! ESPERE!".

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Tatsume?" - perguntou Saori voltando ao local - "Que gritaria é essa?".

"N-n-não é nada, senhorita!" - disse afrouxando o colarinho do terno discretamente. - "Eu só vim avisar que Shun e a senhorita Adriana encontram-se no andar inferior aguardando ansiosamente sua aparição".

"SÉRIO? AH! QUE Bom...". - a voz foi perdendo a convicção aos poucos. Se por um lado era bom rever rostos conhecidos e amigáveis, por outro não era nada anormal de se supor que Shion gostaria que ela voltasse ao santuário, esquecendo completamente seus sentimentos como sendo simplesmente uma garota normal de 13 anos e já ir se acostumando novamente a não ver Seiya sempre quando desse na telha.

"Alguma coisa errada, senhorita?".

"Não, de modo algum, avise-os que já irei cumprimentá-los, colocarei algo mais apropriado" - falou indicando um modesto penhoar rosa claro.

"Certamente". - girou nos calcanhares e com seus movimentos - muito próximos de um robô - andou até o andar inferior, passando pelas escadas, dando a volta no labirinto que era o térreo e chegando a sala de visitas que era decorada com todos os padrões ocidentais.

"A senhorita Kido não se demorará em recebê-los. Aceitam um café?".

"Não, obrigado Tatsume". - disse Shun tomando partido pelos dois - "Você não poderia fazer um chá? Nana está amuada graças à viagem".

"Certo". - e retirou-se torcendo o nariz para o garoto.

Shun virou-se para fitar a garota que tinha sido depositada por ele há alguns instantes no sofá de três lugares da sala. Ela semi-flexionou um dos braços e cobria os olhos com a costa da mão esquerda enquanto mantinha a outra sobre o tronco.

O rapaz deu uma espiada pelo rosto encoberto da jovem e assim, sem querer, foi descendo com o olhar pelo corpo bem trabalhado na garota. Do rosto para o colo, aos seios, barriga, demorou-se nas coxas torneadas, joelhos e os pequeninos pés. Pensamentos pouco puros percorreram seu cérebro por um momento até seus olhos voltarem a se fixar nos pés dela que estavam encobertos por finas meias e um tênis com amortecedores.

Desconfortável para uma pessoa que está passando mal. Diante dessa cena, a malícia sumiu, já que tem horas que coisas como, carinho e amizade são muito mais importantes que instintos carnais. Ele se dirigiu bondosamente, desamarrou os cadarços e devagar retirou cada um dos calçados, libertando os pés da jovem.

"Shun, não faça isso. Não fica bem, eu sou visita".

"Duvido que o Tatsume se importe".

"Sei lá, não entendo uma única palavra do que ele fala". - disse erguendo-se abruptamente - "E quer saber? Sinto-me bem melhor". - ela deu alguns passos para frente, até tropeçar no tapete e se aparada maquinalmente por um Shun atento.

"Você está ótima, Nana". – respondeu rindo e então, ergueu-a novamente e a depositou no sofá.

"Desculpe por dar trabalho, você cuidou de mim a viagem inteira, deve estar exausto".

"É, estou sim". - diferente de Nana, ele não se importava de aparentar desgaste. - "Mas, eu agüento mais um pouco".

"Nem dá pra acreditar que você foi possuído pelo espírito de Hades já que tem toda essa bondade".

Ele virou espantado para ela, os olhos meio arregalados para depois cerrá-los rumo ao chão, com um misto de vergonha e certa, porém escassa, repugnância.

"Desculpe". - ela balbuciou temerosa - "Imagino que isso não deve te trazer boas lembranças".

"Sim, mas não precisa se preocupar... isso vai passar aos poucos". - ele sorriu - "Você me lembra meu _nissan_, mas mais doce e perfumada".

"Hahaha..." - ela sorriu tão naturalmente com o comentário que o encantou só de ver um sorriso tão espontâneo - "Em que aspecto?".

"No de fingir ser sempre uma fortaleza".

Ela parou de rir aos poucos e uma sensação meio incômoda veio á tona.

"Falei algo errado?".

"Não" - e se aquietou, levantando logo em seguida e fingindo olhar os quadros expostos – _"Ele percebeu..."_ – pensou espantada no modo como ele conseguia ser tão observador.

"Nana...".

"Sim?".

"Saori está vindo".

A menina apareceu cumprimentando Shun e depois Nana, ambos com abraços, não se importando de demonstrar sua felicidade.

"Que bom que vocês estão aqui. Por um acaso, Marcella não veio com vocês?" – questionou a deusa esperançosa de que não estava ouvindo coisas.

"Como?" – Perguntou Shun não entendendo nada.

"Ah... nada, nada... Acho que devem estar cansados, por isso trataremos de assuntos burocráticos depois, certo Adriana?".

"Sim, Athena".

"Aqui no Japão sou só senhorita Kido, mas já que tocou no assunto, é Saori para você".

"E_ Sasa _para os muito íntimos, como é meu caso". - disse Seiya aparecendo no ambiente.

"Que pertinente, Ogawara".

"Hahaha... desculpem-me a brincadeira, _Saori-san_".

Ela acenou não dando muita importância e indicando um caminho para fora do lugar.

"Vamos, quero que repousem. Bem-vindos ao Japão".

* * *

Voltando a Grécia, em um estábulo escondido no interior do santuário, atrás da floresta e de uma colina, havia uma área onde cavalos eram muito bem tratados e mantidos em estrebarias, com muito feno e confortos próprios para os animais. E ali, naquele reduto, que certo casal passou a noite. Afrodite foi o primeiro acordar e fitar o teto do lugar. Tinha se recostado em um monte de palha muito fofo e bem tratado. Em seu peito Teella jazia adormecida com o cabelo rosa esparramado pela região do abdômen dele e parecendo ter um sonho muito bom, pois estava sorrindo. 

"Teella... acorde...". - ele tentou se erguer forçando-a acordar, mas recuou de volta a sua posição como se o peso de seu corpo fosse um fardo terrível.

"Hãn? O que? Onde estamos?".

"Estábulo, ébano, caramelo, santuário...".

"Hum... pelo jeito acabamos dormindo".

"Nem me fale, estou com uma dor terrível nas costas".

"Lembra sobre todo aquele papo sobre romantismo e tals, Dite?".

"Hum...".

"Por mais que eu goste desses animais, eles não estavam nos meus planos".

"Nem nos meus, mas quem deu a idéia de cavalgar altas horas da madrugada?".

"Eu ia saber que ia ficar com sono só por encostar a cabeça no teu peito? E pra completar, seus cabelos cheiram a rosas e me dão vontade de dormir mais ainda".

Ela voltou a se jogar sobre o tórax bem definido do cavaleiro e ao sentir o músculos um sorriso maroto aflorou em sua face desmascarada. Finalmente tinha se lembrado de que Dite usava roupas femininas e um decote avantajado deixava parte do local á mostra.

"_U-la-la_". - ela suspirou dando um beijo carinhoso no lugar.

"Teella, agora não, estou morto".

"Como você é do contra..." - ela se levantou, espanou as roupas e se preparou para dar o primeiro passo, mas foi puxada pelo braço com força de volta ao seu colchão improvisado.

"Para palha viemos e na palha permaneceremos".

"Piadinha infame".

"Não fique chateada minha querida, eu não quero que se aborreça comigo".

"Às vezes eu acho que você está se cansando de mim".

"Se surpreenderá se eu disser que sinto o mesmo?". - a boca dele parecia seca momentaneamente e sentiu um nó em sua garganta.

"Não é verdade, _mon amour_". - ela fitava o homem que estava de costas para a cama, com os cabelos azuis claros desarrumados e com os olhos semi-cerrados.

"Prove" - ele atiçou-a para depois puxá-la de encontro a seu corpo, dando um beijo afobado, com uma mão em sua nuca, a outra espalmada em suas costas e as pernas separando as dela.

Foi o que se sucedeu até Afrodite puxar a nuca dela levemente para trás, apenas para poder fitar a boca avermelhada e ela tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Você pode até achar que é o dono da situação, mas na verdade, quem planejou isso tudo fui eu. Detalhe por detalhe, para te trazer até aqui".

"Estou com medo dessa mulher fatal. Sou seu escravo, me use para qualquer um dos seus fetiches mundanos".

Ela olhou-o com seriedade para aos poucos não controlar mais a inacreditável vontade de... Rir.

"Hahaha... _sou seu escravo _e _me use para qualquer um dos seus fetiches mundanos _foram frases impagáveis". - ela caiu sobre o tórax dele, rindo sem parar.

Ele não agüentou e riu também, riu como nunca antes e abraçou-a junto dele.

"Eu amo você". - ele falou num sussurro quase inaudível, que se confundia com o descompasso do coração dele e que Teella podia ouvir graças à situação em que se encontrava.

"Não fale essas coisas, posso acabar me iludindo".

"Não é ilusão".

"Eu também te...".

"_Os homens cultivam cinco mil rosas num mesmo jardim e não encontram o que procuram. E, no entanto, o que eles buscam poderia ser achado numa só rosa_, por Antoine de St. Exupery. Eu já achei minha rosa e torço para que os outros também tenham a mesma sorte que eu".

"Você me interrompeu". - ela se ergue e senta sobre as próprias pernas e logo em seguida, o homem faz à mesma coisa. Depois de fitar as mãos, dar um sorriso tímido, ela finalmente falou - "Eu também te amo, Afrodite de peixes".

E depois dessa frase, uma dezena de beijos carinhosos, sedentos, safados, secos, molhados, elaborados, abençoados e gentis se concretizaram entre aquelas paredes de madeira.

Será que naquele momento existia casal mais feliz que aquele? A competitividade era grande se comparado aos jovens amantes Lilits e Hyoga depois de, _vocês sabem muito bem o que_...

A amazona de lebre acordou só na cama macia do cavaleiro de cisne e um suspiro de desaprovação foi a única resposta que conseguiu pronunciar a se ver em tal situação. Pensou em ir ao banheiro tomar um banho, mas se tratando de um lugar quase que desconhecido - ela não teve tempo de visitar o lugar com calma - apenas pegou emprestada uma camiseta de manga - para ela parecia uma espécie de camisola - e recolocou uma roupa de baixo mais essencial. Antes deu uma passada no banheiro e lavou o rosto demoradamente tentando acordar.

Seguiu pelo corredor da casa, ainda meio bagunçado pelos pertences do namorado e se surpreendeu quando o viu na cozinha preparando um café da manhã para eles, naquele momento estava fazendo algo parecido com suco de laranja.

"Lilits... volte pra cama, quero lhe fazer uma surpresa". - ele disse aparentando falsa irritação quando sentiu a namorada abraçá-lo por trás carinhosamente - "Mas, eu não estou com pressa alguma para comer mesmo..." - ele jogou um guarnapo que trazia consigo para o lado e virou-se ficando diante dela. - "Bom dia".

"Bom dia, meu bem". - ela beijou-o nos lábios, ficando na ponta dos pés para isso.

"Permita-me ajudá-la". - ele a ergueu pelas coxas e depositou-a devagar no armário do outro lado da cozinha, enquanto a beijava, estimulando-a numa posição que para ela era muito prazerosa - "Mas, imagino que estejas com fome agora para pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa".

"Pra ser sincera...".

"Então venha se servir, preparo a mesa num instante".

"Quer ajuda?".

"Não, vai ser mais rápido se eu preparar as coisas".

Arrumado tudo, eles se juntaram para o café, trocando carícias mimosas e olhares significativos.

"Espero que goste". - ele desabafou.

Não demorou pra ela tirar o primeiro gole de suco e engoli-lo com certa dificuldade.

"Sabe estaria muito bom, mas...".

"Mas?".

"Você trocou o açúcar pelo sal". - ela fez uma careta, graças ao gosto amargo proporcionado pela bebida.

"Hãn... bem... o que dizer? Eu não faço essas asneiras sempre, você que me deixa nervoso".

"Tudo bem... eu não estou brava, mas tem certeza que não trocou mais nada?".

"Não".

Ela largou a torrada que levava caminho da boca.

"Estou sem fome".

"Lilits!"

"Que foi? Eu não vou comer e passar mal pra te agradar...".

"Ohoh... quanta gentileza". - ele falou sarcástico - "Obrigada pelo apoio, você foi de grande valia".

"De nada" - respondeu teimosa.

Hyoga tirou um gole do suco e uma mordida da torrada, depois de saborear tudo meio as pressas, completou:

"Tá uma deli... cia!".

"A primeira mordida e o primeiro gole são fáceis, quero ver você comer tudo isso sozinho".

"Droga, eu não tenho que provar nada pra você".

"Não tem mesmo, só que você começou a querer bancar o gostosão".

"Ah, você é a única aqui que pode responder essa pergunta" - ele sorri indiscriminadamente, não deixando passar a oportunidade de alfinetá-la.

"Quer a verdade? É bem melhor que essa torrada" - ela se ergueu de seu lugar e se dirigiu até a cozinha - "Vou tentar fazer alguma coisa rápida para comermos".

"Tudo bem... Lili".

"Lili? Que apelido bobo. **Não quero** que me chame assim".

"Certo, Lili".

"É sério, Hyoga".

"Hahaha... dê-me um excelente motivo para que eu a ouça".

"Miriano vai me perturbar, Aldebaran vai me perturbar, Mu vai rir discretamente e... já disse que Miro não vai deixar o nome esquecido?".

"Ok então, eu não a incomodarei mais e me lembrei de uma coisa, você está uma graça com essa camiseta, penso que ficou melhor em você do que em mim".

Ela riu e se dirigiu ao seu destino, voltando algum tempo depois com alguma coisa comestível.

"Delicie-se"

"Sua auto-suficiência me emociona".

"Se eu fosse auto-suficiente não teria caído nos seus gracejos, cisne".

"Receio que foi justamente o contrário" - se levantou e a beijou avidamente. - "Obrigado por aceitar esse cozinheiro frustrado, querida".

"Meu melhor agradecimento é vê-lo devorar tudo que preparei". - ela o virou e foi empurrando-o pelas costas até que este voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira e depois saiu andando devagar na direção oposta com um sorriso maroto como se uma idéia tivesse ocorrido de súbito em seu cérebro.

"Aonde você vai?".

"Eu?" - ela riu caminhando até o corredor, de costas para ele e arrancando a camiseta larga e ficando apenas com uma única peça de _lingerie_, deixando as costas completamente desnudas para depois permitir que os cabelos cacheados de tonalidade castanha e meio ruivos caíssem pelas costas - "Tomar um banho". - e se foi até chegar ao banheiro e deixar a porta levemente encostada, com uma fresta visível.

Ele a viu se afastar, completamente abobado com a visão, tirou um gole do novo suco disposto diante de si,

"_Ela ficará mais irritada se eu a deixar esperando ou se eu não comer o lanche que ela preparou? Hum... primeira opção"._

Então, foi caminhando para encontrá-la no outro ambiente...

* * *

_"Não, eu sei que ela terá uma boa explicação para ter passado a noite fora de casa, contenha sua fúria, Miro...". - _pensava consigo mesmo o cavaleiro de escorpião plantado diante da porta de sua casa - _"Eu sei que não vai demorar muito, são 7h30 da manhã e ela não vai querer deixar pistas. Por um lado, é uma atitude hipócrita da minha parte, já que eu quero me envolver do mesmo modo com a discípula de Afrodite... o que fazer?"._

_- Pausa -_

_"DANE-SE SE É HIPOCRISIA OU NÃO! É A MINHA PUPILA E NÃO VOU DEIXAR AQUELE MANÍACO ATRÁS DELA"._

A maçaneta rodou devagar e a porta foi empurrada e Teella surgiu atrás da mesma, tão cansada ao ponto de desmaiar a qualquer momento.

"Bom dia, mestre" - ela disse inocente.

"Ora, bom dia, minha pupila virgem, pura e inocente" - ele falou entre dentes.

"Bem, boa noite" – disse no intuito de indicar que agora iria dormir.

Dirigiu-se para seu quarto a passos leves, até sentir ser segurada por força e jogada sobre uma confortável poltrona.

"BOA NOITE NADA!".

"Mestre, você quer que eu treine nessas condições? Olha, já vou avisando que se for pra correr, me exercitar e disputar alguma prova olímpica com você, pode esquecendo...".

"Teella, eu sou um homem muito liberal, mas **onde você passou a noite**?". - ele falou de forma que parecia que seus dentes iam trincar. - "E pense bem, pois TUDO que você falar poderá ser usado contra você no tribunal".

"Tribunal? Ah, já sei, você sempre quis dizer isso não é? Quanto você vem com essas frases prontas...".

"Estou falando sério".

E agora? O que diria? Não podia falar que estava com Afrodite e muito menos que tinha ido ao estábulo, já que Miro nem imaginava que ela conhecia a existência do lugar.

"Eu estava na casa de Touro. A Juliane me convidou pra dormir lá essa noite quando percebeu que eu estava muito cansada e você sabe, é uma longa subida até a casa de escorpião".

"E é por isso que fica piscando duro toda hora, parecendo que vai capotar?"

"Algumas horas de sono né? Não dá pra recuperar tudo".

"Acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?".

"Bom, daí isso já é problema seu".

"Problema meu? Olha aqui, uma amazona não pode ficar falada de jeito algum. Você sabe muito bem disso!".

"Eu esqueci como esse lugar é machista, graças a homens como você".

"Não seja injusta!" - ele proferiu - "Só me preocupo com você, já que pensei que estivesse com Afrodite".

"Não estava".

"Menos mal, afinal, um homem que vive no meio das ervas não deve ser tão boa coisa assim".

"Erva? Haha... Miro, que maldade! Você não pode falar muito, já que a Luna...".

"Eu sei lidar com ela!" - ele cruzou os braços e virou de perfil, como quem anuncia que o assunto estava encerrado.

"Certo, então posso descansar?".

"Hum... vai lá".

Ela não perguntou mais nada e subia a escada que dava para os quartos no andar superior.

"Teella...".

"Sim?".

"Limpe o chupão que está no seu pescoço, sim?"

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa, pelo jeito não era tão fácil driblar a fiscalização acirrada do escorpiano. Subiu as escadas aos pulos, meio envergonhada e resolveu não abordar mais o tema.

* * *

Na escadaria da casa de gêmeos, Kassumi via o sol subindo no horizonte e as casas de Touro e Áries ao pé do declive. Usava uma roupa, tipicamente grega e branca e nada nos pés, ela abraçava as pernas enquanto teimava em jogar os fios rebeldes dos cabelos prateados e extremamente lisos para trás. Era uma das amazonas mais alta e o corpo bem realçado graças à vestimenta meio transparente. De tão distraída que estava aproveitando o último vento da manhã que não notou um cavaleiro robusto aparecendo atrás de si e sentando-se ao seu lado. 

Ele se sentou silenciosamente ao seu lado, calado e pacífico. Ela juntou ainda mais as pernas junto ao corpo e repousou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, fitando-o.

"Bom dia, mestre Kanon de gêmeos".

Ele sorriu de leve.

"Bom dia, Kassumi de gêmeos".

"Está triste?" - ela perguntou com um sorriso terno colocando uma mecha do cabelo azul dele atrás da orelha - "O que há de errado?".

"Nada".

"Nada mesmo?".

- Pausa -

"Você me conhece tão bem assim? Coloquei meu sorriso mais falso pra aparecer diante de você".

"Uma vez você me disse que éramos parecidos. Eu penso que é verdade e não é muito difícil descobrir isso. Você sorri quando tá triste, conta piada muitas vezes quando está preocupado e debocha dos outros quando está com uma pitada de mágoa".

"Você acabou de **se** descrever, sabia?".

"É, parece que sim!" - ela ergueu a cabeça novamente e voltou a fitar o mesmo campo de visão de antes.

"Eu te admiro, sabia?".

"Jura? Não brinque ". - ela deu risada.

"Juro. Essa sua capacidade de conseguir admitir seus préstimos e seus defeitos é incrível" - ele se aproximou um pouco dela - "Você é única".

"Iiii, deu pra fazer elogios agora? To começando a achar que você aprontou alguma. Quando começa com esse papo mole...".

"Eu tenho cara de quem tá brincando?"

"Não!" - ela disse respirando fundo - "Não está".

Ele a fitou longamente nos olhos, para depois virar o rosto na direção oposta.

"Kassumi, eu quero te falar uma coisa...".

"Não antes de mim, por que eu não vou ficar guardando isso por mais tempo".

Ele se virou e se deparou com uma surpresa maravilhosa. Kassumi se livrara da máscara lisa. Ela tinha um rosto lindo, com lábios carnudos e rosados, um nariz fino e arrebitado, olhos lilases e meio puxados, uma pele branca e fina, uma testa de proporções médias e com uma meia lua bem no centro desta, de cor meio arroxeada.

"O que..." - ele falou abobado.

"Não me importo mais, desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos você tinha curiosidade pelo meu rosto e hoje eu estou te mostrando. Depois disso, não tem mais muito que falar. Eu não vou te matar Kanon, ao invés disso eu vou carregar o peso desse ato, mas eu vou entender se não constar nos seus planos assumir algo comig...".

Susto inicial por parte dela para se transformar em prazer e explosão de felicidade. Ele a beijou levemente para depois se aprofundar no gesto, modelando-o conforme a necessidade, segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos. Se separou dela para apreciá-la.

"Eu estava disposto a manter uma postura respeitosa se fosse do seu agrado e treiná-la como seu mestre até o dia que fosse me deixar, mas eu precisava ouvir um veredito seu e ele veio da forma mais agradável possível. Você me desperta mais que risadas, raiva ou apetite sexual... você me dá segurança, afeto e ternura e é mais do que eu sempre almejei em uma mulher".

"Kanon...". - ela derramou uma lágrima de felicidade.

"É por isso que eu aceito. Sou todinho seu, dos pés a cabeça, pode me carregar no colo até o quarto".

Uma mistura de riso com soluço saiu dos lábios dela e ela sorriu com a cara vermelha.

"Seu trouxa, só sabe fazer piada, ainda mais no momento mais lindo da minha vida...".

"Haha... Kassumi" - ele a puxou e a abraçou contra seu peito, cheirando e acariciando seus cabelos perfumados.

Ele derramou uma lágrima disfarçada também - não se enganem; o velho Kanon é uma manteiga - mas não demorou a secá-la, enquanto confortava seu mais precioso tesouro entre risos e beijos em sua cabeça.

"Pronta para ser oficialmente senhora da casa de gêmeos?".

"Sim"

Ela fez sinal para que esse se abaixasse e beijou-o com devoção, enquanto ele cuidava de enlaçar os corpos quentes.

Porém...

**"O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?"**

Uma voz muito conhecida soou ao ouvido do homem e antes que permitisse que Kassumi vira-se para encarar a pessoa que gritava, a forçou com firmeza a esconder o rosto contra seu peito e permanecer de costas para o indivíduo.

**"QUE POUCA VERGONHA, COMO PÔDE? COMO? SEU ANIMAL! ANIMAL!" **-Urravadescontrolado.

"O que? **ANIMAL? EU? POR QUÊ?".**

A amazona tateou rapidamente o chão á procura de sua máscara e recolocou-a rapidamente, podendo assim encarar o mestre do santuário, Shion.

**"NÃO! ISSO EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR! MONSTRO INESCRUPULOSO, VIL, VILÃO".**

"**EU NÃO SEI POR QUE**!" - ele se levantou, estimulando a mulher a fazer o mesmo - "Vá pra dentro, Kassumi".

"NÃO! Eu vou ficar...".

"Kassumi, vá, por favor...".

"**NÃO! SOFRERÃO O PECADO DE SEUS ATOS JUNTOS, VOCÊ O SEDUZIU! SEDUZIU!**".

"Que gritaria é essa?" - Alex disse, aparecendo sonolenta e apenas de pijama - "Shion?".

"Alex, leve Kassumi daqui".

"**JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU, KANON**". - ela disse com firmeza e batendo de frente com ele, a centímetros do rosto de seu mestre.

**"QUE DIABOS ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?"** - berrou Alex não entendendo mais nada.

"**ESSES PECADORES ESTAVAM... SE BEIJANDO! E SABE-SE LÁ ZEUS O QUE MAIS FIZERAM**...".

"Só isso? E vocês me acordaram por causa de um beijo?...".

"**ISSO É RESTRITAMENTE PROIBIDO! NÃO PODE TER ENVOLVIMENTO ENTRE MESTRE E DISCÍPULO, ISSO É PECAMINOSO! KANON, VOCÊ DEVERIA SER COMO UM PAI PARA KASSUMI! ESSA ERA SUA FUNÇÃO! EDUCÁ-LA COM O MESMO RESPEITO DE UM PAI TEM POR UMA FILHA!".**

"Shion, pêra um pouco! Também não é assim, cara" – argumentava a amiga do casal vendo que Kanon estava prestes a soca-lo e Kassumi próximo do choro.

**"Eu não sei qual era sua noção de moral na Itália, Alex. MAS, AQUI ISSO É PIOR QUE INCESTO! PIOR QUE A POLIGAMIA! TENHO VERGONHA DE IMAGINAR QUE UM GUERREIRO COMO VOCÊ TENHA CEDIDO AOS PRAZERES DA CARNE".**

**"CALE A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA, TÁ OUVINDO? NÃO VAI OFENDER MAIS NINGUÉM AQUI! NEM EU E NEM KASSUMI". **

"**AINDA ACHAS QUE TEM RAZÃO? SUJO! VOCÊ NÃO É DIGNO DE RESIDIR NESSE SANTUÁRIO**!".

**"NÃO FALE ASSIM DO KANON! VOCÊ NÃO É O DONO DA VERDADE, O PODER ESTÁ SUBINDO A SUA CABEÇA. NOSSO DEVER É COM A DEUSA ATHENA E NÓS TAMBÉM SOMOS HUMANOS E NÃO UMA SIMPLES PROPRIEDADE DO SANTUÁRIO".**

**"A MINHA CONVERSA COM VOCÊ É DEPOIS, KASSUMI. KANON DE GÊMEOS, ESTEJA PRONTO PARA ENFRENTAR SEU CASTIGO! O CABO SÚNION!" **

**"Kassumi, fique longe de mim! Agora! Isso é uma ordem de seu mestre!"** - ele respondeu empurrando-a, fazendo com que ela caísse de costas em cima de Alex que a amparou, sem querer, com o próprio corpo.

**"PODE VIR, SHION**" - ele disse elevando seu cosmo.

Foi tão rápido que só deu tempo de Alex e Kassumi se abaixarem o mais próximo do chão que conseguiram...

* * *

"Athena nos ampare" - pedia Yume diante de um pequeno altar em sua casa, feito para as oferendas á deusa, rezando desde o incidente daquela manhã. - "Volte logo, por favor! Kanon e Kassumi precisam muito da senhora". 

Saga entrou, parecendo cansado e se sentando sobre suas pernas, ao lado da sacerdotisa, suspirando penosamente. Ela terminou as orações às pressas e se virou para vê-lo.

"E então?"

"Não teve jeito, depois que Shion conseguiu desacordar Kanon com o seu golpe, ele conduziu meu irmão com a telecinese até a prisão marítima e o trancafiou lá".

"Ele não pode tentar fugir?".

"É impossível! Ainda mais agora que ele não tem informações de Kassumi e Shion tomou cuidado para cercar a região com guardas para impedir que qualquer um se aproxime. E ela? Como está?".

"Está com Aspasie na enfermaria, teve um surto de febre quase que simultâneo aos acontecimentos e chora sem descanso. Ela se sente culpada por não ter conseguido defendê-lo".

"Eu nunca imaginei que ele e Kassumi estivessem... não! Eu creio que seja algo recente, talvez estivessem bêbados graças à última noitada".

"Bebida? Não, acho que o caso deles foi... meio parecido com o nosso" - ela corou um pouco - "E agora? O que a gente faz?".

"Nós esperamos Athena voltar, pois até lá, não vejo outra solução".

"Estou tão triste por eles".

"Não! Você tem que agüentar firme, Kassumi vai precisar do seu apoio". - ele colocou as duas mãos em cada ombro dela e a incentivou a olhá-lo.

"E Kanon do seu".

"Não me importa o que Shion disse, eu vou vê-lo assim que a poeira baixar um pouco".

"O mestre saiu ileso da luta?"

"Nem pensar! Ele está acamado na sala do mestre...".

* * *

"_Coragem Aspasie. Por mais que á vontade seja grande, tente não aumentar propositalmente a dosagem do remédio do mestre. Resista_" - a médica estava diante da sala do mestre depois de uma cansativa subida até a 13ª casa, com seu habitual conjunto branco - uma calça e uma blusa comprida com mangas - e os cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Seus materiais de trabalho: estojo de primeiros socorros muito bem equipado. 

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca, caminhou e bateu rapidamente na enorme porta de madeira trabalhada. Esta foi aberta por uma serva que nada mais era que uma garotinha com cabelos castanhos e cacheados.

"Bom dia, senhorita Aspasie" - ela fez uma pequena reverência.

"Bom dia" - retribuiu do mesmo modo.

"Acompanhe-me, a levarei até o Mestre Shion".

Aspasie a seguiu pelo lugar muito amplo e que tinha enormes paredes decoradas.

"Poderia lhe oferecer algo para beber, senhorita Aspasie?".

"Ah! Um copo de água seria maravilhoso".

"Pode esperar aqui então? Eu já o trarei".

A jovenzinha se distanciou, deixando-a submersa em pensamentos, principalmente se Shion estaria propagando ainda mais o trabalho infantil do santuário, chamando uma mocinha que aparentava seus dez anos. É, seria muito difícil se conter para não errar a dosagem do Mestre com mais essa na sua "ficha criminal".

"_Aspasie, onde está seu profissionalismo_?... _No consultório_". - respondeu para si mesma.

"Aqui está" - disse a garota entregando um copo para ela.

"Obrigada"

Ela tomou um gole, sedenta, e em pouco tempo saciou-se.

"Pronto"

"Então, vamos até o Mestre...".

Chegaram à frente do quarto e a médica foi anunciada pela garota.

"A deixo aqui. Boa sorte".

"Sim! Tchau".

"Pode entrar, Aspasie" - chamou a voz rouca e fraca de Shion.

"_Lá vou eu..." _- e a médica entrou no recinto.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui estamos de volta, e a partir de agora vou fazer capítulos mais curtos e mais rápidos. Não sei se todos vão gostar da idéia, mas parece que eu vou dar conta com mais facilidade. Será que alguém se lembra do ébano e do caramelo, os fiéis mascotes do santuário de Athena? Já estava ficando com saudades deles e cá estão de novo.

E pela primeira vez na vida estou gostando de escrever sobre a Saori e o Seiya, aparentemente o cavaleiro de Pégaso subiu alguns pontos no meu conceito desde o início da Saga de Hades. Quanto a Saori, eu acho que no caso dessa história, ela está cansada de ser tão bem guardada e não podendo viver as maravilhas da juventude, e é isso que ela está tentando proporcionar aos cavaleiros e amazonas, uma forma de compensação... "Já que eu não tenho, não posso privá-los disso também...", e graças a esse raciocínio a deusa - visto sobre minha ótica - sobe cada dia mais no meu_ Ibope _pessoal.

Muita gente deve ter se surpreendido com a meia-lua da Kassumi, a explicação é uma marca de nascença bem exótica e a inspiração foi o _Sesshomaru_, o que eu considero uma homenagem legal ao personagem - Boa idéia, Kassumi. A propósito, eu amei a cena deles! Eu cheguei a escrever a cena de luta do Kanon e do Shion, mas quando acabei percebi que ela ficou muito pesada e isso iria prejudicar muito o rumo da história. Então, optei por cortá-la do capítulo.

E respondendo a pergunta, o nome da querida médica - e namorada exemplar do Aioros - é Aspasie, mas se fala _Aspasi_, sem o _e_ no final. Bom, provavelmente eu farei um capítulo só para escrever as curiosidades restantes da fic - risos - bem, acho que é só. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo...

Para concluir, agradecimentos mais do que merecidos a **Alana **por ter betado o capítulo vinte.

O próximo capítulo vem mais rápido. Até a próxima!

Atenciosamente.

Pisces Luna

31/01/07


	21. Conselho Dourado

**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa Leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_.

_**Capítulo XXI:**_ Conselho dourado.

* * *

Já passava do meio dia quando Shion organizou uma reunião ás pressas com os cavaleiros de ouro. Tal situação já era mais do que esperada por todos, já que os acontecimentos da manhã poderiam influenciar drasticamente nos próximos dias. 

"Eu não acredito que Shion foi capaz disso"

"Aioros, o que você esperava que ele fizesse? Aplaudisse?" - replicou Aioria de forma debochada - "Desde o início nos já sabíamos que uma hora ou outra ele iria descobrir e iria aprontar uma dessas".

"Ele é um hipócrita! Se realmente achasse que o relacionamento entre cavaleiros e amazonas é ruim não deveria se envolver com minha discípula" - respondeu Máscara da Morte em um dos seus poucos momentos de compaixão para com alguém.

"Aparentemente, ele gosta dela. Não sei a que ponto essa situação se estende, mas se fosse algo muito importante sem dúvida nem ele respeitaria as próprias leis" - comentou Camus.

Ambos deram um suspiro em uníssono parecendo levemente cansados.

"Máscara da Morte, sabe do que me lembrei?".

"O quê?".

"Eu não estou falando com você, ser ignóbil ¬¬".

"_AHH! _Você que fica puxando conversa, pingüim!".

"Por favor, poupem-nos por hoje!" - pediu Shura com um cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa e uma mão acariciando levemente sua fronte - "Estou com dor de cabeça".

"_Oh_ Shura, você está com dor de cabeça? Não sei se lembra, mas quem quebrou uma garrafa na minha cabeça ontem á noite?" - perguntou Camus normalmente, mas com um olhar cínico.

"Quebrei e quebraria de novo" - anunciou em resposta e no mesmo tom - "Mas, vamos deixar nossos problemas medíocres para outra hora".

"Quer dar uma de superior é?"

"E precisa?".

"Silêncio" - pediu Miro olhando para os dois - "Não é momento para discussões burras".

"Olhe quem fala" - desdenhou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, mas o outro não respondeu, apenas cruzando os braços diante do peito e olhando para um canto particular do teto.

Mu jazia ansioso em um dos lados da mesa, inquieto e tremendamente nervoso até que Shaka sentou-se ao seu lado, parecendo ter voltado a normal polidez e o jeito peculiar de falar com as pessoas de olhos fechados.

"Não ouse falar a Shion sobre você e Yuki. Seria uma espécie de suicídio, como bem sabe".

"Não posso mentir para meu mestre, Shaka" - replicou respirando fundo - "Se ele souber, vai considerar uma afronta tão grande".

"Você tem responsabilidades para com sua discípula e deve zelar para a proteção da mesma, sendo suas obrigações de mestre mais relevantes do que lealdade como discípulo".

"Não é assim! Você sabe muito bem que vai ser pior quando ele descobrir, porque eu não vou manter uma relação com Yuki em baixo dos panos por muito mais tempo. Meu relacionamento é sério e respeitoso".

"Explique isso para o Shion. Sabe o que ele irá alegar? Que deveria ter desistido dela desde o começo, que ela te atraia e que não deveria ter se envolvido amorosamente. Não deveria ter aceitado ensina-la, Mu. Conhecia as regras".

"Conhecia as regras..." - disse irônico - "_Hahaha_, Shaka! Eu sabia das regras, mas felizmente eu as desobedeci. Não foi forçado, foi natural, construído pela convivência, logo no começo do treinamento. Me arrisco a dizer que foi até sem querer...".

"Eu não estou te julgando, Mu. Apesar de compreender o que leva o Mestre a forjar tal regra. Ele tem medo que os cavaleiros fiquem demasiados preocupado com suas parceiras e vice-versa em uma possível guerra, sem contar o medo de gravidez e etc.".

Mu calou-se digerindo as palavras de Shaka cuidadosamente, parecendo estar em um breve e penoso período de lucidez forçada.

"Se gosta tanto dela, por favor, faça o que é certo e feche essa boca até a poeira baixar. Vai ser melhor para todos, inclusive para Athena".

"Athena?"

"Marcella acordou de madrugada por causa de um pesadelo. Eu já esperava por isso, pois todos os meus discípulos passaram por coisas parecidas, mas o dela foi pior que os outros. Saiu da cama aos prantos, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Demorou meia hora para se acalmar, mas não conseguiu mais dormir e eu tive que fazer companhia para ela até meados do meio dia".

O tibetano não disse nada e apenas refletiu sobre o caso.

"Será que ele irá nos acusar também?" - perguntou Shura colocando a mão sobre o pescoço inconscientemente - "Nossos pescoços serão poupados?".

"Eu me preocupo com outras partes minhas" - disse Miro alisando suas coxas, bem próximo da virilha.

"Não sejam tolos. Kanon só foi parar no Cabo Súnion, pois se envolveu com a discípula dele" - disse Aldebaran exasperado - "Não me digam que vocês fizeram a mesma coisa".

Eles movimentaram a cabeça negativamente em sincronia.

"Menos um problema para nos preocupar".

Na outra extremidade da mesa estava o antigo guardião do selo de Athena: Dohko de Libra. Solitário e quieto por opção, parecendo extremamente contrariado.

"O que será que ele está pensando?" - perguntou Aioria a Aioros fitando o cavaleiro mais velho.

"Não sei se ele aprova isso ou não, mas acho que dificilmente se oporá a Shion".

"Olha quem vem lá..." - disse o loiro para a porta principal.

Saga e Afrodite irromperam naquele exato momento, nenhum dos dois parecendo muito feliz.

"Desculpem-me o atraso" - explicou-se o cavaleiro de gêmeos cortes, empurrando a capa para trás e trazendo o elmo da armadura de gêmeos sobre o braço.

"Afrodite, ao menos esperávamos que você chegasse mais cedo. Já que é o que mora mais perto da sala do Mestre" - disse Máscara da Morte em represália.

O cavaleiro de peixes não disse uma única palavra; passou pelo lado esquerdo da mesa atravessando atrás das cadeiras de Shaka, Mu, Camus e Máscara da Morte, sentando-se ao lado do último e na cabeceira da mesa e ao lado da cadeira do Mestre.

Saga deteve-se por um instante, mirando-os. Todos parecendo submissos, trajando as armaduras douradas em sinal de respeito. Fez o mesmo caminho que Afrodite, só que do lado direito da mesa passando por Aioros, Aioria, Miro, Shura e Aldebaran, finalmente visualizando sua cadeira, de frente para Afrodite e também ao lado do Mestre. Todos devidamente localizados, enquanto Dohko mantinha-se passível em sua cadeira na outra ponta da mesa.

Silêncio, sem que nenhum deles ousasse proferir uma única palavra. Até que Shion apareceu na sala, mancando, vestindo a respectiva veste negra e que ia até os pés. Os cavaleiros dourados se levantaram em sinal de respeito... Os velhos tempos estavam de volta!

"Sentem-se" - ordenou e todos obedeceram - "Acho que já sabem por que convoquei essa reunião. Em detrimento dos últimos acontecimentos tive que pedir que comparecessem para conversarmos sobre o ocorrido. Como já devem saber, o cavaleiro Kanon de Gêmeos foi acorrentado ao Cabo Súnion por...".

"... Por amar uma mulher" - disse Saga em tom de piada.

"Como disse, Saga de Gêmeos?" - perguntou o Mestre desafiador - "Isso me soa de forma piegas e devo dizer que não reuniria o conselho se o caso não ultrapassasse essa barreira. Kanon, seu irmão, se envolveu amorosamente com sua discípula e como todos aqui sabem muito bem, isso é proibido e equiparado ao incesto em termos pecaminosos...".

"Shion, devo dizer que os motivos devem ser reavaliados, tivemos a realização de reuniões, um pouco de abuso da bebida por parte de ambos e eles poderiam levar tudo para um outro lado, não propriamente foi culpa dele..." - tentou argumentar Camus.

"Um cavaleiro tem que estar preparado para tudo e inclusive para resistir às tentações. Eu os peguei se beijando na escadaria da casa de gêmeos e sabe-se lá o que mais fizeram...".

"NÃO É JUSTO!" - o cavaleiro abaixou o tom de voz, percebendo que se exaltara e numa tentativa discreta de desculpas, tentou falar mais calmamente – "Digo, Kanon é nosso aliado e precisaremos dele no caso de uma possível guerra... sem contar que ele é nosso... nosso... amigo" - concluiu Miro relutante.

"É o preço" - ponderou Shion irredutível - "Não é simplesmente um mero capricho meu, como muitos devem estar pensando, mas sim uma questão de preservação da moral e ética que sempre esteve presente dentro do santuário de Athena. Não posso permitir que isso saia impune e perpetue entre vocês e outros cavaleiros de colocação menor. Como sabem, isso é duramente punido independente de quem seja. Relacionamento entre Mestres e discípulos sempre foi duramente condenável. Reflitam: seria muito mais prático para mim deixar tudo como está, mas não posso!".

"Quanto tempo ele permanecerá na prisão?" - perguntou Aioros.

"De acordo com os escritos antigos, o período mínimo é de cinco anos".

"ISSO É UM ABSURDO, SHION!" - defendeu Aioria sobressaltado e sendo contido pelo irmão mais velho – "Ninguém sobrevive tantos anos lá embaixo".

"_Ah, bem,_ temos a segunda opção que vem logo abaixo dessa: Transforma-lo em uma espécie de eunuco".

Um murmúrio se estendeu pela sala e logo todos começaram a conversarem entre si por causa da sentença a ser aplicada.

"E quanto a Kassumi?" - perguntou Shaka sem se abalar.

"Se eu fosse considerar as regras puramente ditas, haveria duas opções: ela poderia ser treinada por Saga - que tem as técnicas mais próximas das de seu antigo mestre - ou entregá-la aos aldeões".

"COMO PODE ENTREGAR UMA AMAZONA A UM MONTE DE HOMENS?" - replicou Afrodite violentamente erguendo-se da cadeira de um pulo.

"Eu a entreguei a Kanon e deu no que deu" - disse o Mestre jocoso - "Sente-se! Ainda não terminei".

O cavaleiro obedeceu, parecendo transtornado e logo se calou.

"Isso é tudo uma questão do que Saga irá dizer a minha proposta".

"É claro que cuidarei dela! Agora terei duas filhas... digo discípulas".

"Ótimo" - disse o Mestre parecendo um pouco satisfeito - "Agora vem outra pergunta trivial. Mais alguém está envolvido com alguma discípula?".

A resposta: o silêncio.

"Agora podem falar com quem estão se envolvendo ".

"Como assim?" - perguntou Shura fazendo-se de desentendido.

"Comecemos por você, Capricórnio. E não se faça de idiota! Suponho que seja a senhorita Marcella".

Não só a cabeça de Shion virou para encará-lo como Shaka estava com o rosto posicionado em sua direção e os olhos ainda fechados.

"E se for? Não me diga que é proibido o relacionamento entre amazonas e cavaleiros".

"De modo algum! Desde que se lembre que uma amazona não é uma mulher comum e elas podem escolher entre amá-los e matá-los. Seria lamentável se começassem a ter homicídios em massa dentro do santuário".

"Isso inclui o Mestre do santuário" - disse Máscara da Morte com um sorriso cínico.

"Sim! Isso me inclui!" - replicou Shion pomposo - "E quanto a você, Cavaleiro de Câncer?".

"Não sou obrigado a falar e não há nada nesse mundo que me obrigue".

"Máscara, diz logo que é a Amy" - replicou Shura metendo-se na situação.

"SEU... SEU... VOCÊ... SEU ESPANHOL INTROMETIDO".

"Ele está até corado" - disse Miro matuto fazendo o cavaleiro de Câncer ficar vermelho de raiva.

"Outro que _tá _pedindo para ver o inferno..." - disse em alto bom som.

"Máscara, seu tolo, eu já vi o inferno! Se esqueceu?".

"Certo, é só isso?" - perguntou Shion impacientando-se.

"E você acha pouco?" - disse Aioria parecendo contrariado - "Fale algo, eu não consigo imaginar minha discípula nos braços desse crustáceo".

"Hoje vocês tiraram o dia para me irritar foi? ¬¬".

"Chega" - proferiu autoritário - "Aioria, continue...".

"Estou namorando Yura" - respondeu orgulhoso.

"Então, finalmente ele superou a perda da Marin..." - disse Shaka inconscientemente.

"CALADO"

"_Opa_, espera um pouquinho. Desde quando?" - perguntou Shura.

"Desde ontem XD".

"_Hum..._ moderninhos_ hein_?!" - falou Camus franzindo o cenho.

"Camus?"

"Só!"

"Shaka?".

"Solteiro". - disse com uma leve pontada de tristeza.

"Aldebaran?".

"Idem".

"Aioros?".

"Não é uma amazona e creio que não devo pedir autorização para qualquer coisa a essa altura da minha vida".

"Afrodite?".

"Nego-me a expor semelhante dama a esse conselho".

"Diga logo".

"NÃO!" - sentenciou definitivo.

"Fale".

Ele revirou os olhos e virou o rosto.

"Sinceramente Shion, eu não seria capaz de nada desleal. Poupe-me de ter que expor a senhorita em questão".

O Mestre calou-se, mas não demorou a consentir com a cabeça.

"Isso é proteção!" - falou Shura revoltado.

"Não estou preocupado com sua opinião" - ponderou - "Mu?".

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo um animal mortalmente ferido e encarou o chão.

"Sabia que não me decepcionaria" - sorriu - "Miro?".

"Não".

Máscara da Morte lhe direcionou um sorriso cínico e Shion, vendo esse gesto, perguntou novamente.

"Ninguém mesmo?"

"Digo... não é nada oficial e por isso não me sinto autorizado em expor uma relação pessoal a público".

"Besteira..." - disse Máscara.

"Se tratasse apenas de minha vida, falaria com prazer, mas nesse caso opto pela preservação da imagem dela".

"Vocês trocaram de discípulas por algumas horas diárias não foi?" - perguntou Shura olhando para Afrodite e depois para Miro.

"Espanhol. Você. Me. Paga" - anunciou Afrodite mostrando-lhe uma rosa vermelha e o cavaleiro de capricórnio fez um movimento rápido com a mão, fazendo com que a flor se despedaçasse em duas.

"_Tuchê_" - disse ele brincalhão.

"Dohko?"

O amigo não respondeu nada, apenas fitando-o sério com os braços cruzados. Shion entendeu que ele estava irritado com a situação e por isso não forçou mais nada.

"Nesse caso... Saga?".

"Não é da conta de ninguém aqui. Mas, posso garantir que não é Alex" - ergue-se de súbito e vai rumo à porta, deixando seu lugar vazio.

"Volte aqui. Ainda não terminamos".

"Já deu a lição de moral que pretendia, não há mais nada que me obrigue a ficar aqui" - e bate a porta atrás de si, logo depois de passar por ela.

Shion deu um suspiro penoso e não demorou a se acalmar com a afronta.

"Certo, continuemos a reunião".

* * *

"O que será que está acontecendo lá em cima?" - perguntou Yura em alto e bom tom. 

"É o que todas nos gostaríamos de saber" - disse Teffy acariciando o novo morador da casa zodiacal. O gato. - "_Ai_, mas que gracinhas. Parece um tigre".

"E nós sabemos como você gosta de tigres, Teffy" - disse Elena rindo por um momento, mas depois voltando a mesma seriedade.

Todas as amazonas de ouro - com exceção de Juliane que tinha sumido desde a noite passada e Alex, que tinha ido fazer companhia a Kassumi na enfermaria - estavam ali. Também se encontravam Calisto e Yume que estavam ansiosas para que os cavaleiros de ouro descessem e comentassem o que tinha se sucedido.

"E quanto a Lilits?" - perguntou Lolly dando uma passada de olho sobre todas no local - "Onde ela está?".

"Outra pergunta sem resposta" - disse Teella desanimada.

"Eu não sabia... não sabia... que relacionamento entre mestres e discípulas era proibido, senão eu nunca teria... teria..." - dizia Yuki fraca, escorregando pela parede onde estava encostada, até ser amparada por Mikage e essa dar-lhe um abraço amigável e desajeitado.

"Está tudo bem. Você não teve culpa; ninguém teve..." - disse a garota de forma meiga, consolando a amiga.

Ela não conseguia responder. Sabia que no momento que abrisse a boca, iria começar a soluçar e a chorar, por isso manteve-se silenciosa, deixando ser abraçada.

"À uma hora dessas Shion já deve ter colocado todo mundo na parede e ter os feito falar quem está se envolvendo com quem" - disse Amy deitada de costas sobre o fofo tapete persa que acolhia grande parte das garotas - "Ás vezes eu me perguntava se queria realmente ter sido amazona e passar por tudo isso, mas cada vez que eu via o mestre Aioria, tão dedicado, eu me continha e pensava que era até um pecado nutrir tal idéia e que eu estava no lugar certo...".

"Quem nunca pensou nisso? Eu queria saber se todos eles escolheram isso por opção. Eles por eles. Eu não acho que a vida foi tão justa com os cavaleiros e nem conosco" - falou Luna olhando baixo.

"Eu lembro que o Shaka cresceu ouvindo que era O Prometido e ele aceitou o seu destino com muita naturalidade, sempre almejou fazer algo por todos os indianos. Desde que me entendo por gente, ouço-o dizer que queria ser cavaleiro de Athena. Ele me contagiou de tal maneira que, acabei sendo amazona também" – respondeu Mikage em forma de justificativa – "Não soa de forma fraca? Mas, acho que acabei acertando. Eu amo o que faço".

"Não me lembro disso" - disse Yura fitando a irmã.

"Bom, você era muito nova. Surpresa seria se você se lembrasse".

"É. Provavelmente" - respondeu a amazona de capricórnio.

"Mas, agora nos não temos muitas opções. Somos amazonas e temos o nosso dever a cumprir" - disse Marcella - "Tenho certeza de que quando Saori voltar..." - ela se calou abruptamente, pois se lembrou do sonho que tivera.

"O que foi? Você tá bem?" - perguntou Calisto vendo-a.

"Estou" - replicou calma.

"Aposto que eles vão abrir a boca..." - repetia Luna inconformada - "_Ah_, se ele falar para aquele bando de urubus eu... eu...".

"E qual o problema dele contar para todo mundo que vocês estão se envolvendo? O Máscara me contou sobre você e o Miro ontem a noite; Muito bem, garota! ." – disse Amy sorrindo.

"_Hunf_, esse é o problema. Eu não quero ter que ficar ouvindo palavras de incentivo".

"É mesmo. Será um problema" - disse Yura refletindo - "Mas, pensa pelo lado bom, ninguém nesse santuário ficou mais popular do que a _Mina do Shura _XD".

"Eu sabia que ia sobrar para mim" - respondeu a Amazona de Virgem - "Parem de me amolar, essa história já foi há tanto tempo".

"História? _Ah!_ Virou lenda" - disse Lolly ligando sua famosa lanterna e iluminando o rosto da garota. O objeto ficou conhecido como luz da verdade, por meio dessa a Amazona de Câncer poderia arrancar muitas informações de suas vítimas.

"_AH!_ Tira isso do meu rosto, Lolly" - Marcella se esquivou por causa da claridade excessiva.

"Meninas, meninas... eu quero que vocês se concentrem em outras coisas. Lá daquela sala, sairá um bando de homens abatidos e que precisarão de ombros para consolá-los. Deixem o lado gueixa aflorar em seus corações D" - disse a garota.

"De onde será que ela tira essas idéias?" - perguntou Calisto esboçando um sorriso – "É uma Lolita mesmo".

A porta se abriu e uma garota adentrou o recinto.

"O que foi que eu perdi?" - perguntou Lilits sorridente.

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?" - replicaram em uníssono.

"_Hãn_... treinando cavaleiros mirins? Eu posso cumprir com minhas obrigações de amazona de prata?".

"_Hahaha!_ Engana-me que eu gosto!" - Lolly colocou a lanterna no rosto da moça que tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu - "Agora, você está na mira da luz da verdade e você tem que falar... a verdade XD".

"Isso aqui não era da Aspasie?" - perguntou tomando o utensílio da mão dela.

"Bem, eu peguei emprestado e não pretendo devolver um dia" - respondeu sorridente.

"Bom, não que eu ache ruim vocês se reunirem, mas tem dez casas vazias desde lá de baixo".

"_AHH!_ É MESMO!" - disse Elena se levantando - "Temos que cuidar das nossas respectivas casas zodiacais".

"Não se preocupe não. Se alguém quiser passar pelas doze casas terá que atravessar por Capricórnio e ninguém vai conseguir passar por onze amazonas de uma vez só" - respondeu Mikage.

"O que é que está acontecendo aqui? E onde estão os cavaleiros? Nem o Shaka ficou em casa hoje..." - Lilits questionava confusa.

"Resumidamente: O Kanon e a Kassumi estavam se beijando na escadaria da casa de gêmeos e Shion os achou, ficou muito bravo e encerrou-o no Cabo Súnion e agora os cavaleiros dourados foram convocados para uma reunião de emergência e nós nos reunimos aqui. Fim".

"Foi só isso?" - perguntou sarcástica.

"Sim" - respondeu Lolly simples.

"_Ah_" - ela desabou sentada no tapete, depois passou os dedos pelos cabelos cacheados e levemente vermelhos, refletindo sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Lilits, o que você acha?".

"Acho que o Shion está caduco".

"COMO É? NÃO PRECISA OFENDER NÉ? O.O" - replicou a Amazona de Câncer.

"Sabe, essa é uma das leis mais importantes do santuário de Athena, mas em geral, ela é retransmitida aos mestres ao invés dos discípulos, provavelmente Kanon não imaginou que iria chegar a esse nível depois de todas as lutas e guerras que passou... Considerando isso, acho que se Athena voltar vai ser mais fácil ele sair de lá".

"Isso pode demorar" - retrucou Amy já exasperada.

"Não... esqueceu que Shun e Nana foram ao Japão ás pressas? Tenho quase certeza de que é para trazê-la de volta".

"Sim... é isso mesmo" - confirmou Hyoga aparecendo na porta - "Eu o vi arrumando as malas antes de ir embora e ele me explicou tudo".

"Olá Hyoga, outro que eu não via desde ontem á noite" - disse Teffy sem malícia.

"Eu fui dormir cedo" - replicou o loiro contendo o riso - "Mas, do pouco que eu ouvi, vamos ter problemas" - sentou-se ao lado de Lilits que lançou um olhar carregado de significado.

A porta da casa de capricórnio se abriu mais uma vez e o dono da morada entrou.

"Festinha particular? Na minha mansão?".

"Mansão? Bondade a sua falar assim..." - disse Yura debochada.

"É sim... e muito lindona por sinal. O que está acontecendo aqui?".

Mas, nenhum dos outros falou nada, parecia que as amazonas estavam vidradas na figura do capricorniano.

"Vocês estão me assustando me olhando dessa forma...".

"Shura, eu acho que sei o porquê disso" - falou Hyoga fitando-as - "Fora Yura, alguma delas já te viu com armadura?".

"Lindo" - sibilou Marcella estupefata diante da nobre imagem do namorado trajando a roupa.

"_Hahaha_... que é isso? Essa roupa velha? _Ahhh,_ meninas, deixem disso..." - ele falou sem graça - "_Aiai_, tudo bem, podem admirar, eu deixo".

"Metido!" - decretou Elena de repente, libertando-se do transe.

"Hunf...".

"A reunião já acabou?" - perguntou Amy.

"Apenas Dohko e Shion ficaram na sala, em breve, todos estarão descendo".

* * *

Todos os guerreiros deixaram o salão do mestre, mas apenas um permanecia em sua cadeira fitando diretamente o Mestre nos olhos. 

"Eu sei que nunca entregaria Kassumi aos aldeões".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?".

"Você é muito justo, Shion. Fez aquilo só para deixá-los temerosos e fazer valer sua posição de Mestre".

"E fiz mal?".

"Não".

"Então nosso assunto é finito. Só me responda uma coisa antes de ir meu velho amigo".

"Diga".

"Despreza-me pelo que fiz hoje?".

"Não concordo com o que fez, mas entendo e acato vossas ordens. Afinal, ama tanto esse lugar que daria novamente a própria vida por ele! E por isso Shion eu não o desprezo e digo mais: só ficarei contra você se tentar revoltar-se contra Athena, caso contrário, aqui estou eu como amigo e como lacaio".

"Obrigado".

"Mas, sabe o que tens que fazer! Honre o que expôs nessa mesa e não seja um hipócrita".

"Farei o que meu posto exige de mim".

* * *

"Fale o que quer, Miro" - pediu Camus entrando em sua morada com o cavaleiro em seus calcanhares. 

"Eu quero pedir desculpas por ontem, eu não devia ter feito uma coisa que você não queria. Eu sinto muito, meu amigo" - replicou fitando as costas do cavaleiro de Aquário enquanto repousava o elmo sobre o braço - "Você pode me desculpar?".

"Eu já desculpei, Miro. Faz muito tempo".

Ele virou com um sorriso bem simples e o grego retribuiu do mesmo modo, parecendo muito feliz com as palavras que ouvia.

"Mas, se fizer uma dessas de novo...".

"Não vou fazer, te juro!".

"Ótimo. Mudando de assunto, o que lhe pareceu à reunião de hoje?".

"Um aviso sutil para que todos andem na linha. Sem pé nem cabeça, na minha opinião...".

"Acha que Kanon está certo por se envolver com Kassumi?".

"Acho que ele não está errado! Eu não aprovo, mas chega a ser banal colocá-lo no Cabo Súnion só por causa disso. E você?".

"Shion não poderia ter feito algo do gênero, mas se for pelo bem do santuário e ele julga necessário...".

"Não acredito que vai defendê-lo!".

"Eu sei que Athena não permitirá que ele fique por lá muito tempo, _Miriano_".

"Não me chame assim, isso é coisa da Lilits...".

"... então, é só esperarmos que Athena volte para o santuário. Questão de dias. E eu te chamo como quiser".

"Pingüim..."

"Miro, você acabou de prometer...".

"Nunca prometi não te chamar de Pingüim. E quem tem um discípulo pato deve no mínimo ser um pingüim".

"Saia da minha casa antes que eu te jogue uma panela" - replicou rindo com desdém.

"Como quiser alteza" - sibilou fazendo uma reverência ridiculamente exagerada e indo rumo a porta.

"Miro... volte aqui. Esqueci de lhe pedir uma coisa".

"Pode pedir até duas".

"Hoje á noite eu pretendo sair do santuário para visitar uma tia".

"Pingüim, não minta, você não tem tia nenhuma".

"Tenho sim" - replicou sem convicção.

"Sei... eu te conheço...".

"Não importa! Se alguém perguntar por mim, você pode responder que fui até sua casa conversar?".

"Claro. Mas, quem você vai visitar?".

"Não é da sua conta".

"_Oh_, seu ingrato! Até me ofende! Vou espalhar para todo mundo que você perdeu a sua fama de bom moço há muito tempo, junto com a sua virgindade...".

"Lembrando que eu a perdi antes de você".

"Detalhes, detalhes... isso faz muito tempo, não é?... _ah_! Você mudou de assunto! Quem você vai visitar?".

"Não adianta falar, você não a conhece".

"Se você contar vou ficar conhecendo".

"Você é irredutível e insistente, me deixe em paz".

"Então, não tem acordo".

"_Ahhh_... certo, é uma amiga minha que eu conheci na cidade quando ganhei aquela folga. Satisfeito?".

"Quase... quero nomes".

"Para quê?".

"Hum... para ver se combina com o seu".

"E desde quando você sabe de tendência, escorpião?".

"Há muito tempo, _ok_?".

"Está querendo demais...".

"Deixa de frescura; Conte logo".

"Gabriela".

"Camus e Gabriela. Lindo nome sozinho, junto com o seu fica melhor ainda... ela é bonita?".

"Suma!" - replicou jogando uma almofada na cara dele.

"Perguntar não ofende".

"E eu não sei da sua fama, safado?".

"_Hum..._ águas passadas" - disse recuando para a escadaria das doze casas.

"Não me diga que Luna está para lhe por coleira?".

"_Hahaha_... Luna? Coleira? É mais fácil o contrário!".

"O CONTRÁRIO? _OHOHO..._ NÃO ME DIGA!".

Miro vira-se e depara-se com a amazona de peixes subindo as escadas.

"Luna, minha querida, como está linda hoje".

Ela riu desdenhosa enquanto cruzava os braços diante do peito.

"Camus, eu te mato" - falou furtivo vendo o amigo conter o riso.

"Olá Luna, lamento não convidá-la para tomar alguma coisa, mas tenho coisas a fazer".

"Não se incomode, Camus. Eu tenho coisas a acertar agora" - encara Miro que parecia mais que se divertia do que se assustava com seu olhar.

Camus adentrou sua casa zodiacal e deixou o casal só.

"Ficou bravinha é?".

"Só não gostei do jeito que você falou... Esquece".

"Esquecer?" - ele perguntou desconfiado - "Por quê?".

"Por nada".

"Se você ficou irritada, eu não falo mais assim" - puxou-a pelo braço enquanto esta tentava se desvencilhar - "Eu JURO que você é a garota mais complicada que eu já conheci".

"Eu não posso...".

"Não pode o que?".

"Cobrar uma postura. Você não me deve nada".

"Como não? Estamos nos envolvendo não é?".

"Sim e não".

"Pode falar em grego, por favor?".

Ela revirou os olhos e depois fitou os próprios pés.

"Por que seu conhecimento sobre mulheres se estende apenas até aos lençóis?" – ela de um suspiro que beirava o cômico – "Mas, é melhor assim".

"Luna!"

"Não é hora para problemas, certo? Acho que o santuário já está ruim demais sem discussão nenhuma entre nós".

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela pareceu invadida por uma tristeza muito grande, chegava a pairar sobre sua cabeça como uma nuvem cinza.

"Você fica lindo de armadura, sabia?" – ela forçou uma nota de alegria.

"Fico melhor sem".

"Eu não duvido nada" – tocou seus cabelos com as mãos espalmadas, puxando uma mecha para se enrolar em seus dedos curtos – "Vou para peixes".

"Vai interrogar Afrodite sobre a reunião?".

"Sim" – ela já subia alguns degraus e se colocava de maneira ansiosa.

"Então, eu me proponho em ser sua cobaia no lugar dele" – estendeu uma das mãos na direção dela – "Vem".

Ela mirou a casa de peixes, depois fitou o homem com a mão estendida e lembrou-se do acordo que tinha feito ao mestre de ir para peixes antes do meio-dia. Bom, pelo jeito só poderia dedicar-se ao treinamento no período da tarde. Suspirou contrariada pela sua própria fraqueza e voltou agradecida até onde ele estava enlaçando suas mãos as dele.

"_É horrível não conseguir negar nada a você, Miro" – _pensou enquanto era guiada até a casa de escorpião - "Miro, posso perguntar uma coisa pessoal?".

"Sim, mas antes eu pergunto: qual a sua posição favorita no sexo?".

"_Hahaha_... eu te mostro outra hora" – replicou debochada.

"Não me dê idéias que não pretendes cumprir".

"E quem disse que não pretendo?" – ela riu mais uma vez e mais alto - "Sério! Eu queria saber se você escolheu ser cavaleiro sem influências".

"Sim! Desde pequeno eu queria essa vida que eu levo! Via os guerreiros treinarem na praia e repetia para mim que seria tão bom quanto eles. Eu quiz isso".

"Queria mesmo?".

"Sempre amei as lutas! No início serviam apenas para me exaltar, mas com o tempo passei a adorar a justiça e é muito reconfortante lutar por todos que ama! Sentir-se útil e... ".

Luna aproveitou esse sóbrio momento em que Miro falava o que pensava e deixo-o se expor até se cansar. Era um deleite aos ouvidos da amazona poder ouvir a voz grossa do cavaleiro.

_"Kassumi, como é ficar longe da pessoa que se gosta a força?" _

* * *

**N/A:** Eu quero pedir...

1º) PERDÃO pela demora.

2º) PERDÃO por não responder as rewiens, mas acho que vocês nem lembram mais do que escreveram graças à demora. Vou responder mais rapidamente. JURO.

Certo, certo... eu sei que a última vez que eu falei que o capítulo vinha mais rápido demorou muito, mas pessoal, foram só seis meses! Ah! Acho que eu devo parar de prometer o que eu não vou dar conta, droga!

Bom, acho que vocês querem matar o Shion.

Mas, eu não.

É simples: ele é o mestre. Tudo está nas costas dele. O santuário é um atraso e vive de acordo com os padrões e morais dos antigos, aquela mentalidade arcaica. Assim é o santuário, continua com a antiga ilusão de que os tempos não mudaram e todos devem se submeter as regras. Shion não é "mal" ele apenas faz o que se espera dele. E compreendam isso, pois eu acho compatível sua postura com suas obrigações. Não encarem a história com a mentalidade moderninha do século XXI, eu também não concordo com isso, mas enfim...

Bem, como o capítulo ficou muito grande - de novo - eu cortei e então estarei publicando o resto até o fim da semana. Ah! Não se assustem, no próximo capítulo, teremos a continuação desse dia fatídico.

Espero que estejam bem! Lembranças a todos!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna _

_02/07/07_


	22. O que restou de nós

**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa Leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_.

_**Capítulo XXII:**_ O que restou de nós

* * *

"Mikage, posso falar com você?". 

"Hum...".

"É só um minuto".

"Ok" - ela respondeu, deixando a casa de Capricórnio em que mantinha uma conversa com a irmã e seguindo a pessoa silenciosamente, descendo as doze casas. - "Onde estamos indo?".

"Não sei" - respondeu franco - "Aonde você quer ir?".

_"Para o seu quarto"_ - pensou consigo mesma, mas respondeu outra coisa - "Ao lago seria ótimo".

Eles iam, ainda em silêncio constante, até chegarem ao local proposto. O mesmo lugar onde ela tinha sido salva de um afogamento há algum tempo atrás.

Sentaram-se a margem do lago, tranqüilo, o sol refletia a superfície tornando quase insuportável mira-lo. As pedras e as libélulas eram as únicas testemunhas daquele encontro embaraçoso e delicado.

Não se podia dizer que Shaka estava confuso, mas temeroso pelas palavras dela. Ora, nunca fora de temer oponente, mas no jogo em que vinha mantendo nos últimos tempos o fato de estar ao lado dela deixava-o completamente debilitado. Estava começando a acredita no que Shion pregava: o amor os deixava fracos. Então, por que quando ela não estava por perto se sentia triste? Ficava mal-humorado na maioria das vezes apesar de fazer o possível para demonstrar a mesma passividade de sempre.

A garota de cabelos castanhos meio loiros – esse tinha escala de tom – pegou algumas pedras que estavam próximas de seus pés e começou a acertá-las na água, vendo-as baterem três vezes na superfície para depois afundar. Nunca fora tão desconfortável estar ao lado dele. Que vergonha! Que humilhação passara. Quando iria jogar a quinta pedra, sentiu uma mão firme impedir a sua de executar o ato.

"Mikage, eu...".

"Você não precisa falar nada, Shaka" - ela retribuiu - "Eu forcei a barra, desculpe. Podemos ser amigos se for só esse o seu desejo, acho que eu estava meio carente, foi só isso...".

"Carente?" - ele repetiu em tom de descrença - "Duvido".

Ela se calou e desviou o olhar para o chão, tentando afastar-se dele.

"Você já deu sua resposta, já não bastou ter me humilhado na festa e agora ainda continua a repetir palavras que eu não quero...".

"Mikage, desculpe. Eu acho que fiquei surpreso e na hora não soube como reagir. No fundo, queria que eu tivesse tomado a iniciativa...".

Silêncio.

"Eu adorei todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Na infância, agora na fase adulta e por quanto tempo você ainda me quiser, eu quero estar ao seu lado, mas não como amigo..." - ele falou bem perto da sua orelha - "Me deixe ser seu homem" - e depositou um beijo em seus cabelos castanhos e perfumados - "Me desculpa?".

"Não".

Ele sentiu como se a garganta ficasse seca e depois perguntou sem pestanejar.

"Por quê?".

"Você me magoou! Eu quero que faça por onde para reconquistar minha plena confiança... novamente".

"Certo...".

"E pode começar..." - ela fica de frente para ele e tira a máscara completamente deixando a mostra todo o belo rosto delicado - "... dando-me muitos beijos".

Ele abriu as pálpebras e ela pode ver o par de opalas azuis esverdeados encarando-a. Shaka espantou-se. Fazia tempo que não via aquelas feições e aquele nariz arrebitado tão bonitinho. Seu rosto se alongara, porém ainda podia ver tênues covas de um sorriso tímido marcar suas bochechas róseas. Estava tão vidrado medindo casa milímetro daquele rosto que se aproximou dela tocando a ponta de seu nariz e sorriu quando acariciou sua têmpora esquerda.

"Eu quase tinha me esquecido dessa marquinha de catapora".

"Boboca! Você falava que eu era furada por causa disso".

Ele sorriu se aproximou dela e segurou-a pelos braços, desceu a cabeça e depositou um terno beijo em seus lábios frescos. Com um pouco de incerteza e receio forçou-a a abrir os lábios, dando passagem com a língua. As mãos dele subiram por detrás do pescoço dela, enlaçando os dedos em seus cabelos e depois a soltando para fitá-la. Sem dúvida não eram mais crianças, não se sentiam como tal e nunca foram tão felizes por finalmente deixarem aquela síndrome de _Peter Pan_.

"Agora quero mostrar o quanto eu amadureci".

"Mesmo depois da reunião, você...".

"Essa reunião só serviu para me mostrar o tempo que perdi sem tocar sua pele e te sentir perto de mim" – falou a milímetros de seus lábios. "_Nossa! Como beijar a pessoa que se gosta é maravilhoso!" _- pensou em deleite.

Ela, por sua vez, fechou os seus olhos e duas lágrimas avantajadas rolaram, marcando seu rosto.

"Desde o dia em que você me carregou para casa nos braços, quando eu cai da bicicleta, eu já gostava de você. É claro, era uma coisa tola, de criança, mas quando eu cheguei nesse santuário, com você do meu lado..." - um soluço saiu de seus lábios e ela tampou o rosto com as duas mãos, tentando conter a emoção.

As testas se colaram uma contra a outra, assim com as mãos entrelaçadas e eles se acostumaram a isso, até serem levados cuidadosamente ao chão e ficarem se acalentando até o cair da noite áurea, o presente de todos os apaixonados e deslumbrados pelo amor.

* * *

_"Kanon... Kassumi... e eu? E nós, Shion?"_ - perguntou-se Lolly quando uma das servas foi avisá-la de que o Mestre fazia questão de sua presença na 13ª casa zodiacal naquele exato instante. 

"O que será que ele quer?" - a amazona de Câncer pensava enquanto ajeitava um pano com água gelada sobre a testa de Kassumi enquanto esta repousava no leito da enfermaria.

"De qualquer modo, você deve ver o que está acontecendo. Eu fico com ela mais um pouco".

"Alex, você já está aqui há muito tempo!"

"Sem problema, eu fico aqui agora".

"Juliane?" - espantaram-se ao vê-la na enfermaria, com os cabelos ruivos e compridos soltos até metade das costas. Acabara de chegar ao ambiente.

"Logo ela vai acordar e pedir informações e **eu sei** como é horrível ficar presa em uma enfermaria" - ela riu com a lembrança, pois, afinal, não era tão ruim ficar em uma enfermaria com Ikki. Logo depois entristeceu, pois a amazona de gêmeos não teria Kanon para consolá-la quando acordasse - "Vão repousar, eu fico".

"Obrigada, Juli" - disse Alex se aproximando - "É um favor que nos faz e a Aspasie também".

A médica estava sentada em uma cadeira, cochilando com a cabeça sobre o próprio ombro e parecendo realmente exausta.

"Essa aí morre, mas não sai da cola dos pacientes..." – admirou-se Alex com a dedicação da amiga.

"Pois é, podem ir. Tenho certeza que alguma amazona aparecerá para me fazer companhia" – incentivou a amazona de touro enquanto se aproximava da cama em que Kassumi repousava e terminava por cobri-la com um fino lençol de algodão.

As outras duas saíram e não demoraram a retomar questões sobre o assunto anterior enquanto caminhavam até as doze casas.

"Certo, você quer que eu vá com você?" - perguntou Alex seguindo lado a lado com Lolly.

"Não precisa. Com toda essa confusão você não teve tempo de falar comigo sobre Sorento".

"Sorento... se foi..." - ela sibilou parecendo triste momentaneamente - "_Ah!_ Mas, você sabe como ele é né? Todo charmoso, fiquei ainda mais caída por ele, se é que isso é possível, mas eu to bem. Um dia a gente vai se ver, eu tenho certeza! Agora vai amansar a fera lá em cima" - ela apontou para o alto, indicando o enorme salão que se estendia mais para frente, enquanto elas passavam diante da casa de gêmeos.

"Você fica? Não quer nem ir dar um beijinho no Cacá lá em casa?" – perguntou Lolly com uma nota de alegria.

_"Haha_... Amy deve estar cuidando disso agora e eu não quero atrapalhar e acabar na parede da casa de Câncer XD".

"Tchau, Alex".

Ela fez um aceno discreto, entrou em sua casa zodiacal e encontrou Saga sentado sozinho em sua poltrona preferida fitando a parede.

"Pai?" - ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas estava tão triste por tudo que apenas olhou-o.

Ele virou o rosto, abriu um dos braços e pediu com o olhar que ela viesse se sentar perto dele. Obedeceu. Sentou no braço do estofado e o abraçou desajeitado e este se deixou guiar pela discípula.

"Essa casa vai ficar bem silenciosa agora".

"Vai sim".

"Quando Kassumi volta?".

"Amanhã de manhã. Por que não foi vê-la?".

"Não tive coragem e, além do mais, eu sou a cara do Kanon, imagino que isso poderia martirizá-la".

"E nós, _papi_?".

"Nós esperamos".

"Odeio essa palavra" - replicou com impaciência, largando-o e seguindo pelo corredor até chegar a seu quarto.

_**Atenção!**_

_**Perigo! Você está entrando por sua própria conta e risco!**_

Ela sorriu tocando o cartaz da porta e lembrando de todas as piadas daquele dia, antes de irem ao shopping, depois recordou das partidas de truco de madrugada e, por fim, da cena que se sucedera a pouco menos de vinte e quatro horas, quando estavam arrumando os cavaleiros para a festa do trocado. Entrou no ambiente de cores escuras e frias e fechou a porta: seria a primeira noite que ela dormiria sozinha desde que chegara ao santuário de Athena.

* * *

"Mandou me chamar?". 

"Sim".

"Pois, pode começar a falar".

"É meio complicado, mas eu quero que você entenda: é o melhor para todo mundo".

"Diga" - disse sem pestanejar, sentando no divã que fazia parte da decoração e ficava em um pequenino escritório ao lado da sala de reuniões.

Ele se calou, sentou-se em sua cadeira almofadada e disse de uma vez:

"Acabou".

O silêncio foi à resposta de ambos e por um momento ela pensou em fazer um escândalo e chorar, mas se conteve.

"Por quê?" - ela replicou simples.

"Porque é melhor".

"É por orgulho?".

"Não".

"Você tem outra mulher?" – perguntou apenas para ver sua reação.

"Por Zeus, nunca" - ele replicou prestes a perder a compostura - "Eu não posso mais cuidar do santuário e manter um relacionamento".

"Você é um homem".

"Não, eu sou o Mestre".

"Você é um egoísta " - ela falou com tristeza transformada em raiva.

"Provavelmente, eu sou".

"Como quer que eu me sinta?".

"Amada" - falou seriamente - "Faço isso para seu bem...".

"Pois bem, eu entendo que queira manter um exemplo e por isso acaba com a única coisa que parecia ser verdadeira em você".

"Eu não me arrependo de nada do que disse a você durante esse tempo que está aqui no santuário".

"Fim" - falou definitiva com uma expressão tão sóbria que não pareciam os olhos de Lolly por trás da máscara.

Ela foi até a porta, prestes a ir embora, mas quando colocou a mão na fechadura sentiu uma outra sobre a sua.

"Não posso deixá-la partir" - ele falou como se estivesse em uma crise de personalidade – "Não sem entender porque faço isso".

"Eu já entendi tudo. Não sou uma frágil Lolita que não sabe nada da vida".

"Não pode ficar comigo. Mas...".

"O que você quer?".

"Eu não sei" - falou honestamente.

"Então, me deixe ir".

Ele a puxou e manteve um braço de cada lado do corpo dela, o rosto virado para não encará-lo, um misto do que se tornaria choro ou injúria. Lolly retirou a máscara, deixando a mostra o rosto com os olhos verdes expressivos, a pele meio carmim, os lábios grossos, o queixo afunilado, a testa lisa e no início dela, pequenos fios novos de cabelos prateados, quase brancos, lisos e finos. Ela disse:

"Sabe que eu deveria te matar então?".

"Sim"

"Estaria disposto a me dar a sua vida para manter uma tradição?".

"Em nome de Athena e da minha função no santuário, eu não permitiria morrer nem mesmo pelas suas mãos, Lollita".

"Você é louco".

"O que quer de mim?" - ele perguntou quase caindo exausto pelo jogo de palavras.

"Um beijo".

Ele obedeceu prontamente, sedento, achatando seus lábios ávidos contra o dela enquanto as mãos tocaram o corpo esguio da amazona. Com ela se sentia fraco, com ela se fazia humano, com ela era gigante - e mataria quem a contrariasse - com ela era feliz e com ela sempre amou a tudo. Língua, saliva, desejo e tristeza se misturaram até ela se livrar dele, olhá-lo com frieza e dizer:

"Você morreu para mim hoje".

Retira-se de vez, deixando-o solitário e absorto em pensamentos.

_"Foi melhor assim" -_ pensou erguendo o queixo em sua postura grandisiosa e voltou-se ferido para seu aposento particular. Ele não sabia o que doía mais: seu ego ou seu coração.

* * *

No Japão, Saori, Seiya, Shun e Nana tinham saído para passear e conhecer os arredores. Foi uma tarde bastante agradável, considerando que a deusa e o cavaleiro de Pégaso pareciam preocupados com o santuário e notícias sempre eram bem-vindas. No fim do roteiro turístico improvisado estava à visita ao orfanato "Filho das estrelas" e a italiana ficou fascinada com todas as crianças, apesar de não entender nada do que elas falavam. 

"Tio Shun, você voltou" - respondeu uma menininha correndo para seus braços e pulando em seu colo.

"Olá, Nuriko" - ele falou sorrindo - "Como vai à escola?".

"Um saco, o Makoto pega meus cadernos toda hora".

"Ela que é uma chata e não sabe dividir".

"Quer levar um outro tapa, seu tampinha" - replicou brandindo o pirulito adocicado que ela carregava consigo.

"Tampinha?" - perguntou Shun - "Não pode chamá-lo assim".

"Mas, é o que ele é! Eu sou maior!".

Nana não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver essa cena. Primeiro porque as crianças eram muito engraçadas, apesar da peraltice, segundo porque aquela menina com aquele doce lembrava Lolly, no dia em que todos foram ao cinema. Nuriko pareceu finalmente notar que a moça estava ali, ao contrário das outras crianças que a fitavam com curiosidade absurda.

"Tio Shun, quem é essa moça bonita?" - perguntou erguendo a mão para tocar os cabelos loiros da garota, já que a maioria das japonesas não tinha cabelo originalmente daquela cor - "Ela é sua namorada?".

O rapaz corou e depois riu por um momento.

"Não, ela é uma amiga minha e do Seiya!".

"Ela é namorada do tio Seiya?".

"Não...".

"Nuriko, sua lenta! A namorada do tio Seiya é a moça do cabelo roxo" – disse Makoto se fazendo de sabido.

"_Ahh_" - ela balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Shun, o que estão dizendo?" - perguntou Nana curiosa.

"_Hãn_... falaram que você é bonita e perguntaram se é minha namorada" - ele disse entre risos - "Crianças".

"Pois é" - ela replicou concordando.

"Tio Shun, posso sentar no colo dela?".

"Mas, pensei que você só gostasse de sentar no meu colo".

"Sim, você ainda é meu preferido, mas ela é diferente e parece boazinha".

"Ela é boazinha" - disse conciliador - "Nana, ela quer ir com você?".

"Co - comigo?" - ela retorquiu espantada.

"Pode?".

"Claro" - ela replicou com um sorriso de contentamento erguendo os braços para receber a garotinha que foi passada com dificuldade até se sentar em seu colo.

"_Ohayo_, Nana".

"_Ohayo_, Nuriko".

"Nana significa sete em japonês" - ela falou crente de que ela tinha entendido.

"Shun...".

"_Hahaha..._ ela respondeu que Nana significa sete em japonês".

"Não sabia disso".

"Ela não sabia" - ele traduziu.

Depois de passar o resto do dia de tradutor, eles se despediram e voltaram para a mansão Kido, foram recebidos por Tatsume com uma mesa repleta de frutos do mar, conversaram e se prepararam para ir deitar.

"Acho que está tarde" - replicou Saori conferindo o relógio da sala de visita, vendo que já passava da meia-noite - "Boa noite".

"Tchau" - falaram em coro.

"Acho que também vou" - falou Seiya espreguiçando-se - "Estou podre, aquelas crianças me matam de tanto brincar".

"Você é igual eles".

"_Né?_ O que eu posso fazer? _Hehe_... eles perguntaram por Kiki, estão com saudades dele".

"Como dissemos, está em Rozan" - falou Nana em fluente grego.

"Vou puxar as orelhas do Shiryu por isso" - disse sapeca - "_To_ indo".

"Até amanhã" - completou a garota vendo-o se afastar - "E você? Não tem sono?".

"Acho que não, estou com um pouco de insônia" - ele refletiu - "Nana, você acha que eles...".

"Eles?".

"Você sabe".

"O quê?".

"Estejam... _ah_! Esquece, acho que fiquei espantado".

"Por eles estarem tão íntimos?".

"Sim" - ele replicou - "Isso mesmo".

"Saori parece outra pessoa, está tão dócil e meiga, não parece à mesma mulher. Eu lembro que quando a conheci, apesar da hospitalidade, achei-a mimada, talvez por ela carregar o título de deusa nas costas...".

"Não gostaria de ser uma divindade?".

"De modo algum, para isso teria que abrir mão das coisas que faço agora e de passar muito tempo com meus amigos e com você".

Ele sorriu. Por um acaso ele não se enquadrava na categoria "amigo"?

"Não gostaria de ficar longe de ti" - ele disse - "Por isso, agradeço por não ter mais Hadesdentro de mim".

"Shun. Não precisa falar do assunto".

"Mas, eu devo desabafar com alguém" - repetiu - "Se estiver sem sono, não quer passear comigo pelo jardim?".

"Sim! Podemos ir!" - ela se ergueu, arrumando sua blusa de moletom azul clara e sua calça jeans, enquanto Shun ostentava uma blusa verde e uma calça branca com suspensórios.

Pelo jardim, muito pouco florido daquela época do ano, eles caminharam por entre as folhagens. A iluminação era à base de postes estilo colonial que indicavam as plantas quase secas e de coloração avermelhada por causa do outono. Falaram do tempo em que Shun era guardião do espírito de Hades, de Ikki e Máscara da Morte, irmãos de ouro apesar de não serem muito pacientes sobre alguns aspectos, de Athena, do santuário, da política mundial, do outono, de livros, de música, de viver, deles próprios...

"Obrigado, Nana" - desabafou Shun sentando-se no chão, em um monte de folhas muito fofas - "Você é uma excelente ouvinte e amiga".

"Você também" - disse com ternura, até começar a tossir drasticamente.

"O que foi?"

"_Cof, cof_... nada, eu estou... bem...".

"Você é alérgica?".

"A pólen, mas não pensei que essas flores, ainda mais nessa condição...".

"Vamos para dentro" - ele disse preocupado, sustentando-a pelos ombros - "Desculpe, eu não pensei...".

"Não, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco, é tão gostoso...".

"Não quero vê-la doente".

"Ficarei doente se me negar este gosto".

Ele riu antes de sentar-se junto com ela novamente no monte de folhas secas.

"Não seja teimosa".

"Não estou sendo" – contrariou.

Do lado de fora eles puderam ouvir quatro badaladas do relógio que era uma réplica da torre de Londres e ficava no interior da casa.

"Como será que eles conseguem dormir com esse barulho?" - perguntou ela.

"Costume" - disse - "E ai? Valeu a pena perder a festa do trocado para vir ao Japão?".

"Para ser sincera, ás vezes, aquela baderna me incomoda. Muita gente, sabe? Não que eu não goste, mas eu prefiro um canto reservado. Precisava dessas férias".

"Pena que o Shion quer que nos voltemos logo".

"É..." - ela disse sonhadora, colocando, distraidamente um fio dos cabelos verdes de Shun atrás de sua orelha.

"Nana...".

"Fale"

"Você me deixaria?".

"Por que pergunta isso?".

"Curiosidade" - falou incerto - "Me deixaria?".

"Não".

"Nunca?".

"Quantas perguntas".

"É mesmo, sou um tolo, desculpe" - ele disse, virando o rosto na direção contrária.

"Tudo bem, pode continuar eu não estou reclamando".

"Posso?".

"Sim" - ela disse esperançosa.

"Eu... eu..." - Shun parecia não conseguir completar, então ela disse.

"Também".

"Como?".

"Eu também..."

Eles se encararam cheios de mistério, mas isso tirou um peso das costas do rapaz e ele prosseguiu, sem parar de falar.

"Eu amo Nana. E gostaria muito, muito mesmo, de todo o coração que fosse a minha namorada".

"Shun..." - ela disse feliz - "Também amo você".

Ele aproximou-se dela, devagar, com delicadeza, gentil, dócil e depositou um beijo leve na face gelada. Ela fechou os olhos com o toque e depois afastou o rosto dele para localizar os lábios e dar-lhe um toque certeiro com a boca, tão fraco e tímido, para ficar mais bem elaborado, mais significativo.

Ficaram nessa brincadeira por longo tempo, até ele sentir que a garota que repousava em seu peito tinha adormecido por completo. Instintivo, o rapaz a carregou no colo, guiou-a para o interior da mansão até o segundo andar e a levou ao quarto de hóspede que ficava do lado do seu e era afastado dos aposentos de Saori e de Seiya, quase numa parte isolada do corredor.

Colocou-a sobre o colchão macio com leveza, ergueu um pouco seu corpo para poder tirar a colcha grossa, abriu um baú onde ficavam as roupas de cama e cobriu-a. Depois despiu o casaco de moletom e os calçados, não ousando tirar mais nada dela. Depositou um beijo na tez clara e quando se preparava para ir embora, sentiu um par de mãozinhas delicadas puxa-lo de volta.

"Nana?" - ele perguntou, vendo que a garota mantinha os olhos fechados e o rosto calmo, mas ainda o prendia segurando seu suspensório. Ela dormia, mas mesmo assim negava-se em deixá-lo. Abaixou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios carmim enquanto acariciava seus cabelos loiros e lisos

Ela abriu os olhos sonolentos.

"Desculpe por te acordar, pode voltar a repousar".

Shun se ergueu, deu um último afago nos cabelos dela e preparou-se para deixar o aposento.

"Você é real? Ou isso é um sonho?" - ela perguntou em alto e bom tom.

"Estou rezando para que não seja mesmo um devaneio meu" - ele retribuiu em resposta - "Durma bem".

* * *

Em uma casa de porte médio perto da região central de Atenas, uma garota falava ao telefone enquanto preparava seu jantar. 

"Como assim não está pronto? Mas, era sua função conseguir essa entrevista. Não, não... a culpa é minha agora? _Ah! _Essa é boa! Por que você não me deixa em paz? NÃO! NÃO ESTOU MAL-HUMORADA! Estou gritando? _Oh, _desculpe... eu não queria, de boa, sério mesmo, foi horrível isso!".

Gabriela andava de um lado para o outro com o aparelho sem fio apoiado nos ombros enquanto arrumava uma mesa para dois, com direito à louça de primeira e taças de cristais. Há algum tempo seu namoro estava esfriando, mas agora, se tudo corresse bem, não demoraria nada para a relação dos dois voltasse às boas. Usava um vestido preto que ia até a coxa de alças finas, um salto agulha e os cabelos loiros... Estavam soltos e sem adorno graças a sua amiga lesada que não a deixava trabalhar em sua produção, enquanto ocupava-a ao telefone com problemas que poderiam ser resolvidos em outra ocasião.

"Certo... _hum_... ta... Ok! Eu tenho que... oi? O que? Não estou te ouvindo, está ruim, vai cair à ligação, alô, alô... CLANK!" - e joga o telefone com força na base. Bem, ela estava insustentável hoje. Tirou o fio da tomada para que não corresse o risco de que alguém a atrapalhasse em seus afazeres.

Foi até o quarto, abriu a gaveta da sua penteadeira e procurou um elástico trabalhado para prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Penteou com uma escova de cerdas, deixando-os mais lisos - se é que isso é possível - e arrumou o penteado. Procurou o batom de tom rosado, passou pelos lábios tirou o excesso com um lenço, um retoque nos cílios e... Pronto. Se isso não resolvesse seu relacionamento de vez... Desistia, pois não era possível que aquele homem não percebesse que estava tudo indo para o ralo.

"_Eu juro que se ele me der bolo de novo, me atiro nos braços do primeiro que aparecer na minha porta!"_ – pensou.

A campainha tocou sonora, ela deu uma última olhada no espelho, alisou o vestido no corpo e foi receber o seu convidado. Não se deu sequer ao trabalho de espiar pelo olho mágico, uma vez que não poderia ser outra pessoa.

"Boa noite" - ela disse sorridente, mas sua boca abriu involuntariamente quando viu quem estava parado diante de sua porta - "Camus?".

"Olá, Gabriela. Você... fica muito bem de preto. Está linda".

Ela estava linda? Será que esse homem não tem espelho em casa? Se ela estava aceitável, Camus estava **perfeito**! Os cabelos azuis do mesmo modo de sempre, os olhos penetrantes e gelados, o corpo bem trabalho oculto por uma camisa branca e um paletó preto por cima, fazendo conjunto com uma calça do mesmo tom. Estava tão surpresa com a visita inesperada que ficou olhando-o sem conseguir pronunciar nada.

"Posso entrar ou vai me deixar tomando sereno?" - ele perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

"_Hãn... Ah,_ claro. Entre, por favor!" - e deu passagem para que aquele maravilhoso espécime de mais de 1,80 m adentrasse pela soleira de sua porta - "Quer que eu guarde seu casaco?".

"Seria bom" - ele retirou a peça de roupa deixando mais evidente os músculos definidos do braço e tórax, ela guardou o abrigo em um cabide á moda antiga que ficava próximo da porta.

"A que devo a honra de sua visita?" - ela perguntou.

"_Hum_... não disse que eu poderia vir quando quisesse? Pois bem, surpresa" - ele retribuiu sorrindo - "Eu tentei ligar, mas só dava ocupado".

_"BURRA" _- pensou possessa consigo mesma.

"Bonita casa" - comentou olhando os móveis.

"Obrigada".

"Você mora aqui sozinha?".

"Sim, me mudei a seis meses da casa dos meus pais".

"Solitário?".

"Não, de modo algum! Eu gosto daqui, tenho meu canto, meu espaço, minhas coisas, meu computador... é bem melhor. Estava cansada de depender deles. E você? Até hoje não me disse onde mora e trabalha".

"Eu trabalho no santuário de Athena...".

"Camus, ali só tem ruínas".

"_Err_, pois é, eu sou guia turístico" - ele respondeu de súbito, foi à primeira coisa que aflorou em sua mente - "_Guia? Que mentira deslavada_!".

"Nunca dei a devida atenção ao lugar, mas afinal, não gosto de pedras..." - falou francamente - "Lá me parece muito pacato e chato... não tem nada de especial...".

Ele sorriu com a declaração, afinal de contas ela sequer podia imaginar o que havia por detrás da ala dos turistas. Era fascinante conhecer alguém tão alheia ao seu mundo de lutas e guerras.

"Afinal de contas, você está muito produzida, está esperando alguém?".

"_Hum_, bem... na verdade estou sim, o meu namorado".

"Certo, desculpe. Eu posso me retirar e voltar outro dia".

"Tudo bem, fique! Ele não chegou mesmo e nem sei se vai aparecer" - ela sibilou meio triste - "Mas, deixa para lá! Quer beber alguma coisa? Vinho?".

"Seria ótimo!"

Ela foi até a cozinha, tirou a garrafa do balde com gelo que estava estrategicamente posicionado e pegou o abridor para abri-lo.

"Permita-me" - falou aparecendo atrás dela.

"Nossa, de onde você veio?" - ela balbuciou espantada com a rapidez.

"Da sala" - pegou a garrafa de suas mãos e começou a destampá-la, até que a rolha saiu soltando um estampido surdo, depois ele pegou duas taças e serviu-as - "Deguste-a".

Ela obedeceu, tirando um primeiro gole de muitos que viriam.

"Delicioso" - ele sibilou depois de fazer o mesmo - "Vinho envelhecido?".

"Sim! Afanei da adega de meu pai. Não teria condição de escolher uma por mim mesma em uma loja".

"O homem tem bom gosto" - refletiu - "Esse aqui deve estar guardado por uns vinte e cinco anos, mais ou menos".

"Vinte e dois" - ela disse analisando o rótulo - "Mais velho do que eu".

"Nunca perguntei sua idade".

"E nem poderia, não sabe que é deselegante?" - perguntou debochada enquanto pedia para ele servir um pouco mais de vinho em sua taça enquanto eles jaziam ao pé do armário.

"Não é tão velha assim".

Passou-se três horas de conversa, já era mais de onze e os dois já estavam bem á vontade - Camus com uns cinco botões da camisa abertos e Gabriella com os cabelos soltos e sem sandálias -, estavam sentados no tapete da sala de estar e tinham detonado quase a garrafa de vinho inteira. As duas taças, mais o balde de gelo estavam dispostos sobre a mesa de centro feita de vidro e pareciam prestes a cair.

"_Hahaha_... aquele imbecil não veio" - ela falou fitando o relógio - "Eu não te disse?".

"Que homem em sã consciência te deixaria aqui sozinha? Devo concordar que é um... louco" - repetiu Camus terminando sua última taça - "Chega, mais que isso morro de coma alcoólico".

"Pois, eu ainda agüento mais uma..." - ela disse tentando arrancar a garrafa das mãos dele.

"_Tsc, tsc..._ não pode".

"Ai, Camus, me dá!" - ela disse tentando tomar dele, enquanto esse levantava o braço para o alto, tentando arrancar de suas mãos - "Eu acabei de levar o décimo bolo do broxa do meu namorado, preciso do néctar".

"Não o difame, por mais que esteja com raiva contenha essa língua ferina".

"_Haha_... Camus... Camus..." - caiu por cima dele numa tentativa de arrancar a garrafa de suas mãos.

Ele só conseguia ver o tronco da garota um pouco acima de sua cintura, o calor emanava por todos os poros de seu corpo e ele estava vendo tudo um pouco nublado.

A puxou com força para baixo a fim de beijar seus lábios, com luxúria, rolando por cima dela e invertendo as posições, as pernas posicionadas para separar as dela.

"Nunca pensei que por trás daquele homem sério e compenetrado existisse um outro tão... tão...".

"... fogoso?" - ele completou voltando a encará-la - "Só quando eu acho necessário e julgo que esse é o momento preciso".

"Então, porque parou?".

"Será que não vai se arrepender amanhã?".

"Seja como for, depois eu penso nisso... agora fica quieto e faça algo" - ela puxou o pescoço dele para baixo...

O clima prosseguiu assim...

... Até o que se poderia chamar de...

... Últimas - e me arrisco a dizer, únicas - conseqüências.

* * *

**N/A: **_Luna termina de jogar o açúcar sobre a tela do computador..._ Aiai, que capítulo docinho! Haha, foi muito gostoso escrever isso tudo! Só o final que ficou um pouco mais quente, mas até aí tudo bem, eu nunca achei que o Camus tinha – por exemplo – a veia romântica do Shun.

Quanto a Shaka e Mikage? AH! Tava atrasada para fazer os loiros se entenderem. Enquanto alguns ficam felizes, outros... Doeu em mim escrever a cena do Shion e da Lolly porque esse é um casal muito gostoso de descrever a relação. Eu passei três dias refletindo como iria fazer essa cena... _bem..._

Capítulo pronto! Apesar de tudo gostei do resultado.

Espero que estejam bem! Lembranças a todos!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_11/07/07_

_PS: Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma! Capítulo postado em nove dias:) Huhuhu..._


	23. O amor de uma deusa

**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_.

_**Capítulo XXIII:**_ O amor de uma deusa

* * *

Seiya descia as escadarias da mansão Kido para poder tomar seu café da manhã como já era de costume. Encontrou uma pessoa no corredor a caminho da sala de jantar, onde também realização refeições de pequeno porte. 

"Olá, Tatsume" - falou parecendo bem disposto - "Dormiu bem?".

"Muitíssimo" - replicou entre dentes - "E você?".

"De jeito algum. Essa mansão dispõe de coisas muito mais interessantes para se fazer... Como eu poderia dormir _hein_?".

"Ora seu..." - os olhos quase saltaram do rosto quando ouviu aquela insinuação.

"_Haha_... calma. Eu ando com insônia, só isso! Fiquei lendo um livro!".

"Seiya, nunca se esqueça de uma coisa... eu luto kendô!".

"_Oh_ sim, sua técnica letal. Tudo bem eu não esquecerei".

O som de um piano ecoou pelo ar e ambos viraram a cabeça em direção ao fundo do corredor amplo.

"Ela está acordada tão cedo..." - balbuciou Seiya involuntariamente, seguindo na direção da melodia.

"Não vá importuná-la. A senhorita está praticando".

Não deu atenção e foi até lá, batendo na porta de vidro opaco e afastando a porta de correr do caminho. O lugar era bem arejado, com cortinas brancas e finas, cheio de livros e com estandes que iam até o teto. Um piano de calda de cor marfim e um aroma delicioso deixavam o ambiente ainda mais agradável. E ali, em um banco, com a postura reta e as mãos deslizando sobre o teclado, Saori estava. Os olhos fechados como se a inspiração tivesse se apossado dela e o intuito de tocar as teclas fosse quase involuntário. Ela tocava com paixão e por isso não viu quando o cavaleiro entrou.

Seiya atravessou a saleta, se posicionou do lado do piano e ficou vendo-a com os olhos fechados correr as mãos brancas pelo teclado com uma rapidez chocante. Ele sabia que a deusa treinava desde os seis anos e era uma das coisas que mais agradavam. Maroto, ele apertou uma das teclas laterais, fazendo-a perder o compasso e abrir os olhos se libertando do transe.

"Bom dia" - replicou sorrindo - "Acho que nunca te disse isso, mas você toca bem, _Saori-san_".

"Olá, Seiya. Obrigada" - ela corou e fitou o teclado - "Gostaria de experimentar?" - se afastou um pouco, dando espaço no banco almofadado em que poderiam caber os dois.

"Não. Eu nunca tentei. Imagino ser uma tragédia".

"Eu posso te ajudar se quiser" - indicou o lugar vazio.

Ele suspirou e não demorou a sentar ao seu lado.

"_Ca-han_..." - fez pose de pianista, estalou os dedos e depois abaixou todos de uma vez sobre as teclas dando um toque desafinado - "Chopin teria inveja de meus dons".

"Não diga blasfêmias" - retrucou a garota em tom de repreenda divertida - "Vou mostrar as notas musicais básicas. Dó, Ré, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do".

"Isso eu já aprendi há muitos anos tá?".

"Esqueceu tão rápido quanto aprendeu".

"_Hunf_, você não valoriza meus dons musicais. Mas, com o violão, não tem pra ninguém!".

"Concordo. Teve uma época que tentei aprender, mas...".

"Mas..."

"Bem, o instrutor perdeu a paciência comigo algumas vezes. Eu não conseguia me concentrar naquelas cordas. E a distância entre uma casa do violão e outra era grande demais para meus dedos curtos" - tocou as teclas novamente - "Por isso, me aprimorei do piano". - sorriu.

"Sábia escolha".

"Está dizendo que sou uma tragédia".

"_S_oou tão abertamente assim?".

"Seiya...".

"Desculpe. Eu te ensino violão, com um professor como eu é quase impossível não aprender".

"Eu acho que vai ser ainda mais difícil me concentrar" - falou corando e virando o rosto para o outro lado.

"Por quê?" - ele perguntou se aproximando - "Me diz, _Sasá_".

"Sasá é a sua avó!".

"Saori-san, tenha bons modos, por favor! O que a elite japonesa pensaria se te visse falando assim? _Hahaha_...".

"_D_esculpe, foi sem querer. Eu nunca pronunciei algo do tipo. Não em alto e bom som...".

"Você xinga as pessoas discretamente?".

"Quando eu era pequena, olhava para as pessoas e as xingava e pensamento, encarando-as. Algumas até no olho...".

"_V_ocê era uma diabinha".

"Olha quem fala... Seiya Ogawara!".

"Eu era peralta, é diferente!" - ele continuou rindo, meio embalado nas palavras - "Quando cresceu virou um anjo... é claro, depois de MUITO tempo".

"Não fale assim" – respondeu meio irritada.

"Eu te deixo nervosa, _Saori-san_?" - ele virou a cabeça e ela também. A mão calejada de lutas tocou a mão delicada que repousava sobre as teclas. Olharam-se com brio.

"Você sempre me deixou... diferente".

"Isso é ruim?".

"Isso é... estranho" - ela soltou a mão dele sobre a dela e tocou a face bronzeada do japonês, colocando algum fio desproporcional e rebelde atrás da orelha e depois depositou um beijo na maçã do rosto - "Uma vez Mu me disse que o amor de Athena deveria ser dividido entre todos os cavaleiros. Eu entendi muito bem, e segui o que ele mandou. Mas, o amor de Saori só poderia ser de um só guerreiro. E por ironia, o garoto que ela mais odiou quando era menor".

"Saori".

"Desculpe por tudo que fiz você passar. As guerras... se um dia tudo acabasse, as lutas, o sangue e a dor, eu gostaria de viver com esse guerreiro até que a vida me faltasse. Precisa dizer ainda quem é esse homem?".

"Precisa. Fale. Por favor" - replicou com a voz rouca e meio falha de tanta alegria - "Fale olhando nos meus olhos" - ele tomou seu rosto em suas mãos e a ergueu de modo que os olhos fizessem uma corrente de ternura.

"Não é Athena que ama o cavaleiro de Pégaso. É** Saori **que** AMA **o **Seiya**".

"Obrigado, Zeus" - ele disse sorrindo e depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Um sorriso lindo figurou o rosto de ambos antes de darem um beijo gentil e que poderia ser chamado de divino se o ato não fosse considerado carnal.

"AH! COMO ESTOU FELIZ!" - replicou se levantando, como se livrasse de amarras - "AHHHH! EU PODERIA... PODERIA PULAR... CANTAR... SAIR LÁ FORA E DAR UM BEIJO NA CARECA DO TATSUME!".

"Seiya..." - ela disse sorrindo, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos, vendo-o rodar e gritar pela saleta.

"Saori me ama... SAORI-SAN ME AMA!" - ele abriu a janela, encheu o pulmão de ar e berrou - "SOU O HOMEM MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO! _**ELA ME AMA**_!".

Os passarinhos do jardim levantaram vôo com tanto barulho.

"N-não faça isso! Os hóspedes poderão ouvir..." - ela disse, tentando fechar à persiana da janela branca.

"Que ouçam!" - disse com um sorriso bobo e a puxando para perto de si - "QUE O MUNDO OUÇA COMO SOU CORRESPONDIDO! DESDE... DESDE NÃO LEMBRO QUANDO SOU LOUCO PELA MINHA DEUSA! PELA MINHA SAORI-SAN!" - ele a ergueu nos braços, fazendo-a tirar os pés do chão e girar no ar.

"Exagerado!" - ela disse abraçando-o pelo pescoço quando voltou ao chão - "Mas, estou feliz também! Muito...".

O sorriso de Seiya foi diminuindo gradativamente enquanto acariciava as mãos pequenas e brancas entre as suas, para sua voz ir ganhando um tom um pouco dramático:

"Não vão apoiar isso e... você sabe, certo?".

"Os cavaleiros de ouro só tem influências perante a Athena, mas não sobre Saori. O único que faz isso é...".

"É?".

"Você" – sussurrou meio tímida.

A porta se escancarou rapidamente e o mordomo adentrou o local parecendo temeroso com alguma coisa.

"Tatsume, sabe que deve bater na porta antes entrar...".

Aparentemente ele não ouviu nada do que ela disse, só teve tempo de vê-los tão próximos e de mãos dadas, com os rostos corados.

"Seu... seu... fedelho... ahh... senhorita! N-nã-não!".

"TATSUME" – eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo antes de vê-lo desmaiar ali mesmo.

* * *

"Nana, Shun... como estão? Dormiram bem?". 

"Sim! Foi uma noite maravilhosa" - replicou a italiana fitando os pés e sentindo um calor em sua nuca, pois era observada por Shun - "É hoje que retornaremos a Grécia?".

"Te interessaria ver mais alguma coisa?".

"Não! Apesar de curta foi uma visita agradável. Eu nunca tinha estado no Oriente".

"As portas dessa casa sempre estarão a sua disposição".

"Obrigada, Athena... digo, Saori".

A moça de cabelos roxos e fortes sorriu em ver que a garota já estava se acostumando a tratá-la como igual e isso a agradava sensivelmente.

"Eu... andei pensando um pouco, acho que não há mal nenhum passarmos só mais esse fim de semana aqui!".

Nana e Shun se entreolharam como cúmplices, pois sabiam muito bem o motivo que os tinha trazido ali era justamente levar Saori de volta ao santuário o mais rápido possivel.

"Não acho prudente" - disse Shun - "Shion pediu que... Seiya, não acha que devemos partir?".

"Sasá decide isso" - cruzou os braços diante do peito e sorriu alegre.

"Então, eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco" - desviou um olhar de esguelha para Seiya - "Apenas mais esse fim de semana, eu prometo!".

"Bem... acho que tenho outro assunto para falar com vocês dois. Uma vez que Saori já sabe ao que me refiro" - Nana deu uma última limpada nos lábios com o guardanapo e quando ergueu os olhos encontrou os orbes verdes e curiosos de Shun a fitá-la.

"Pode dizer" - carinhosamente sorriu.

"Aqui não seria apropriado. Eu peço restrição".

"Vamos à biblioteca. Já terminou seu café, Seiya?".

"Sim" - ele completou apressado - "Podemos conversar agora".

"Então vamos".

Eles se ergueram e seguiram até a sala ampla e bem arejada que já era uma espécie de refúgio dos outros ambientes tão imponentes da mansão. Depois de fechar com todo cuidado a porta, Adriana virou-se para encará-los.

"Algum problema?" - disse Shun vendo que o rosto dela não estava muito feliz e colocou com toda a doçura uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás da orelha desta. Todavia, ela segurou a mão entre as suas e disse:

"Como você agiria se tivesse que contar algo para uma pessoa e... e... não saberia se esta aceitaria um segredo?".

"Segredo?"

"Quer que eu inicie o assunto? É óbvio que está desconfortável" - apurou a deusa.

"Não! Eu preciso fazer isso". - ela desvencilhou-se e ficou em uma posição para que pudesse encarar Shun, Saori e Seiya - "Quando Máscara da Morte foi embora da Itália eu resolvi seguir os passos dele, mas minha visão de mundo seguia um caminho diferente do dele, apesar do meu interesse pela arte da luta e estratégias de guerra que sempre foram paixões que cultivei. Bom, eu treinei com um mestre oriental que se instalou em minha pequena cidade e durante anos ele me ensinou diferentes técnicas da arte marcial. Era mais conveniente e mais digno das minhas idéias do que me tornar amazona. Enfim, treino, luto e pelas minhas habilidades fui chamada por Athena para ajudar na proteção ao santuário. Durante todo esse tempo em que estive lá eu observei os treinamentos, mas não me sinto autorizada a dar palpite com respeito aos ensinamentos dos cavaleiros de ouro, portanto detive-me na guarda da periferia... Uma pessoa que vê de fora pode ver com mais clareza as falhas de um sistema. E... é isso! Não podia falar nada para preservar minha segurança e porque fora um pedido da deusa e... espero que não esteja chateado comigo, Shun".

O japonês manteve-se estático, apenas entreabriu um pouco a boca, mas mantinha-se fixo em sua mecânica função. Saori sorriu nervosa vendo a reação do outro e foi Seiya que quebrou o gelo:

"Você é uma espécie de ninja?".

"Eu não colocaria dessa maneira, mas algo muito próximo disso".

Shun soltou um muxoxo baixo e não demorou a se levantar e caminhar até a janela.

"Você... ficou bravo por eu não ter lhe contado?".

"Não" – mentiu de forma brilhante.

"Tem certeza?".

"Seiya... tem flores lindas no jardim hoje, que tal ir colhê-las comigo?".

"Hãn? Ah! O Tatsume faz isso...".

"Ele quase enfartou. Já se esqueceu?".

"É mesmo. Esqueci de perguntar por quê... ele deve ter passado por uma situação muito forte" – assentiu Nana tentando desviar o foco da situação.

"Mais ou menos... Vamos, Saori" – ele foi até ela e a empurrou docemente para fora do aposento.

"_Hum_... eles estão juntos" – disse Shun de repente.

"Como você sabe?" – desconfiou Nana.

"Seiya está tratando Saori simplesmente pelo nome e... isso é muito raro. E porque outro motivo Tatsume teria tido um aumento tão brusco de pressão?".

"É verdade" – ela sorriu marota – "Desculpe por não ter falado".

"Tudo bem. Não se preocupe comigo".

"Fiz isso apenas para preservação e...".

"Nana, eu já esqueci" – deu um beijo no alto da testa – "Tem que parar de se preocupar tanto... eu confio em suas decisões! Se fez isso pelo seu bem, por mim está tudo ótimo".

Ela sorriu um pouco encabulada e deu um beijo nos lábios de Shun, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés.

"Que tal curtir o pouco que nos resta de privacidade?".

"Ótima idéia, querida".

* * *

Aldebaran cumpriu o trato que fez com Calisto e logo depois de se despedirem de Juliane - que fora encontrar Ikki - jantaram juntos - como há tempos não faziam. Depois se reuniram na sala de estar e abriram um dos livros de literatura brasileira do dono da casa. Devoraram várias páginas em um único dia, sem que o cansaço os arrebatasse, ou quase isso. Por horas e horas e horas... 

"Chega por hoje! Estou exausto" - ele pediu contendo um bocejo discreto - "Está gostando?".

"É um pouco diferente do que estou habituada a ler, mas é válido. Dom Casmurro é uma boa obra".

"Milo e Camus têm um bom acervo de livros, quando terminarmos com a literatura brasileira pode pedir alguns emprestados".

"Com certeza" - ela replicou - "Por favor, leia mais alguma coisa para mim".

"Ah! Está bem!" - ele abriu o livro na página marcada e com as pupilas semi cerradas retomou sua leitura.

Seus olhos já se fechavam quando sentiu que ela tombou discretamente sobre seu peito e seus cabelos escorreram pela região. Ele fechou o livro e mirou a garota que estava pouco lúcida e parecia prestes a desmaiar. Resolveu se levantar e levá-la para dormir - não fez objeção em detrimento do sono que também pesara aquele horário da noite.

Os braços fortes do cavaleiro sustentarão o corpo e ele a depositou na cama do seu quarto e a cobriu com um lençol que retirou de um baú - aproveitou e pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor para si mesmo, pois iria dormir em outro lugar aquela noite.

"O-oque está fazendo?".

"Te pondo para dormir" - ele disse se sentando em um pequeno espaço de sua cama, ao lado do corpo inerte da garota - "Boa noite".

"Não quero te atrapalhar".

"Você nunca me atrapalha" - ele falou sinceramente com um sorriso dócil.

Ela ergueu a mão insegura no escuro e tateou por um tempo a procura pelo rosto dele e não demorou a sentir os traços rudes de Aldebaran entre suas mãos macias. Incrível como não conseguia mais se assustar com seu tamanho de gigante e nem sua força, aquilo lhe era atrativo, era contraditório a pessoa boa e gentil que ele era.

"Calisto, você quer alguma coisa?" - ele perguntou tocando a mão que jazia sobre sua face direita.

A mão dela se encaminhou para a nuca, podendo sentir seus cabelos finos, curtos e lisos. Com a pouca força que possuía - e a boa vontade de Aldebaran - ela o puxou para junto de si e ele se inclinou até ficar a uma distancia desprezível de seu rosto. Os olhos se procuravam no escuro e ele pôde sentir o calor de seu bafo quente bem perto de seus lábios.

"Te amo" - sussurrou temerosa da reação dele.

A resposta de Aldebaran veio simples e direta. Ele roçou seus lábios no dela e permaneceu assim, os braços sustentando o peso de seu corpo com temor de machucá-la e uma sensação de alívio e peso ainda maior caíram sobre seus ombros - "_Não vou suportar que ela vá embora um dia_".

"Eu também" - retribuiu logo após os lábios se separarem.

Calisto se levantou e sentou-se sobre seus próprios joelhos, mirando o colchão com um pouco de vergonha:

"Você não acha que eu fui fácil demais?"

"Fácil?" - ele sorri - "Calisto, você foi à pessoa mais difícil de eu conquistar até hoje, desde o dia em que chegou aqui e... não! Você só foi você! E eu? Fui fácil?".

"Deba, não zombe de mim" - falou com uma nota de divertimento.

Ela empurrou ainda mais a armação de encontro ao seu rosto e puxando as mechas de seus cabelos negros para trás da orelha.

"Mas, sinto que está assustada".

"Você é tão... grande. E eu sou... pequenininha".

"Não pense nisso" - ele praguejou tocando os cabelos dela enquanto esta permanecia a fitar o colchão - "Se isso te incomoda então até você puder se acostumar com a visão de nos ver juntos... não use isso" - ele tirou os óculos de armação fina que ela usava, fechou suas abas e colocou de lado no colchão.

Calisto ergueu o rosto e viu a imagem difusa de Aldebaran, até sentir que este a puxava delicadamente e sem muita possessão para perto de si. Ela ficou de pé na cama enquanto este ficou de joelhos e então voltaram a se beijar ardorosamente. _Sentir é bem melhor do que ver _- pensou consigo mesma.

* * *

_"Até que ponto eu sou capaz de agüentar essa situação? Até quando eu vou continuar com esse sentimento de estar enganando-o?"._

"LUNA! MOSTRE-SE MAIS COMPENETRADA E PÁRE DE FICAR OLHANDO PARA O MIRO!".

"EU NÃO ESTOU OLHANDO PARA ELE NÃO". - replicou a garota sentindo o rosto corar e os olhos de todos os ocupantes da arena recairem sobre ela, inclusive o do próprio Miro que só soube sorrir em tom lisonjeiro.

"_Hehe_... eu não a culpo, eu sou irresistível" - ele disse tão baixo que apenas sua discípula ouviu.

"Ela gosta realmente de você".

"Eu também gosto dela".

"Não. Não é simplesmente gostar, ela.. Ela realmente muda quando você aparece. Você não percebe porque ela é sempre de uma forma com você, mas para quem convive percebe claramente que se transforma".

Miro não disse nada, apenas ficou ouvindo aquelas palavras e refletindo.

"Por que está dizendo isso? AHA! VOCÊ QUER FUGIR DO TREINAMENTO NÃO É? ESTÁ ME ENROLANDO!"

"Adivinhou tão rápido! _Uhuhu..."_ - ela deu um tapa no rosto docemente e revirou os olhos - "Está um dia quente demais para quem deve praticar esportes".

"Você precisa desse treinamento e é bom começar a concentrar cosmo para atingir uma boa velocidade, por que hoje iremos caçar animais na base do veneno...".

"De novo não..." - replicou desanimada.

Naquela manhã pequenos grupos de cavaleiros dividiram-se pelo santuário para treinar em conjunto. Como era o caso de Yura e Elena que se encontravam no centro da arena e lutavam brutalmente com objetos pontiagudos.

"YURA, FURE-A! FURE-A!".

"Shura, não leve uma luta de amazonas tão a sério! Elas estão treinando lembra-se?" - disse Dohko mirando o combate entre as duas que estava bem equilibrado.

"_Hum_, pelo que vejo você não a deixou só diante do rio pensando sobre a vida. Ela manuseia bem a espada".

"É a minha menina rebelde!" - falou cruzando os braços diante do peito e estufando-o um pouco, mas de forma quase imperceptível.

"Já cansou de apanhar ou precisa de mais um pouco? AHHHH".

"APANHAR? AH! EU ACHO QUE BATI MUITO FORTE EM VOCÊ! ESTÁ TENDO CRISES DE AMNÉSIA OU NÃO SABE QUE QUEM ESTÁ LEVANDO A PIOR É VOCÊ?". - Elena deu impulso com os pés e pulou alto, a espada em riste sobre sua cabeça, aproximando-se rapidamente de Yura que se livrou de sua lança e, com as duas mãos, impediu que ela a atingisse, impulsionando a sua oponente de volta ao chão e a desarmando.

"EXCALIBUR!... cof... cof... esse papo de gritar o golpe não ta com nada!" - disse limpando as cordas vocais e massageando sua garganta.

"IÁÁÁ!" - Elena voltou a tentar digladiar a colega, dessa vez se apoderando da lança de sua oponente.

"Roubar não vale... Ahhh" - ela passou a fugir da garota e correram em círculos pela arena, até que a libriana parou, mediu a distância e com toda a força de seu braço tentou acertá-la, mas errou, quase acertando Máscara da morte que se assustou consideravelmente - a lança passou raspando sobre sua cabeça.

"DROGA! ERREI!" - disse Elena estralando os dedos.

"Você se refere a mim? Ou a ele?"

"CACÁ, FALA COMIGO!" - pediu Amy que largou o treinamento com Aioria para abanar um Máscara da morte fora de órbita - "SE AFASTE DO SEIKISHIKI! NÃO VÁ PARA A LUZ!".

"Não exagere, ele sequer foi acertado" - disse Lolly que presenciara a cena - "Foi só um susto!".

"AHHH... EU VOU MATAR AQUELA ANÃ!" - replicou erguendo-se de súbito - "UMA MÁSCARA COM A CABEÇA DELA E...".

"Não" – disseram Lolly e Amy ao mesmo tempo, intercedendo pela saúde física de Elena.

"Elas não estão fofinhas com aquele uniforme de treinamento?"

"Sim! Muito!".

"LUNA! MIKAGE! PAREM DE SER CORUJAS E VENHAM IMEDIATAMENTE DE VOLTA A SEUS POSTOS". - gritaram os respectivos mestres.

"Mestre Camus, já vou..." - disse a moça de cabelos loiros voltando a fitar a luta de sua irmã mais nova, até sentir um vento congelante perpassar suas costas mal cobertas - "To chegando. Não precisa ficar irritado! Hehehe".

"Venha, quero sair daqui".

"Cheguei".

"Quando o seu treinamento acabar a guiarei até a Sibéria, será maravilhosamente bom para você... aprender a ter um pouco mais de disciplina".

"Mas, lá deve ser extremamente frio, precisarei de muitos casacos quentes" - disse Mikage durante sua conversa com Camus enquanto deixava a arena para se aproximar do lago do santuário.

"Casaco é para os fracos. Não para uma amazona do seu nível" - virou-se rapidamente fazendo uma rajada de neve sair de suas mãos e se deslocar rumo à garota que rapidamente desviou com um movimento vertical de seu braço. - "Está vendo? Já está bem melhor de que quando chegou aqui".

"Que espécie de mestre você seria se eu não fizesse nenhum progresso? Sua reputação estaria na lama".

"E sua cabeça a prêmio, vamos parar de tagarelar! Eleve seu cosmo. Quero que congele o lago".

"Vai ser fácil e... o lago inteiro?".

"Deve saber que me refiro apenas a superfície".

"Essa água não é salgada, tem certeza que abaixo dessa superfície não haverá problemas? Shion vai me matar se souber que eu matei metade dos peixinhos dourados...".

"Faça como quiser" – disse cruzando os braços – "Só tem que estar forte o suficiente para que eu possa andar sobre ele".

"_Ai, droga_" – pensou Mikage enquanto tentava limpar sua mente e se concentrar apenas em seu cosmo crescente, até que abaixou sua coluna, ajoelhou-se na terra e tocou a água com seus dedos.

"_Vamos cosmo... vamos"._

Quando abriu os olhos novamente pode ver uma camada branca de gelo que percorria toda a extensão do lago.

"_Consegui"_ – pensou sorrindo por trás da máscara.

"_Hum._.. bom" – disse Camus sem sorrir – "Agora, corra até o centro do lago".

"_Porque ele tem que ser tão maligno?" –_ refletiu com um sorriso amarelo.

Seguiu as instruções e pouco temerosa chegou à posição que lhe foi cobrada e parou incrédula com o grau de fusão que chegara. Ultrapassando os 0ºC.

"Aceitável" – concluiu Camus caminhando até o ponto em que ela estava – "Você fez um bom trabalho, mas vai ter que reduzir a temperatura bem mais que isso para poder se equiparar a mim".

"Sim, senhor".

"Por hora está bom. Venha, vamos congelar rochas".

"_Lá vou eu de novo"._

Não muito longe dali Juliane treinava arduamente com seu mestre próximos das ruínas antigas.

Ela elevou o cosmo o máximo que pode, deu tapas, arranhões, socos, chutes, pressão psicológica e nada estava surtindo efeito em Aldebaran, afinal, este parecia petrificado por algum feitiço que o deixava magicamente mais forte do que o habitual.

_"Puf, puf... o que há com ele?" _- perguntava-se a amazona com os punhos cerrados e as mãos em posição de defesa - _"Ele nunca me pareceu em tão melhor forma"._

"Juli, querida, por que não prossegue com seus golpes de uma vez? Já estou ficando entediado..." - ele provocou com uma expressão mais dura e séria em suas feições. Apesar de ser um homem bom e íntegro, conseguia ser tão cínico e ardiloso como uma cobra em combate.

"Isso é impossível. Até ontem eu conseguia fazer você se ajoelhar no chão da arena e hoje... _AHHHH_!" - ela correu em círculos em volta dele, tentando confundi-lo para atacá-lo, levantando dose considerável de poeira e confundindo a visão de seu oponente.

Ele estreitou os olhos e, no momento exato, passou uma rasteira bem elaborada, fazendo a amazona despencar e cair de cara no chão.

"... Por que está tão forte?" - ela desanimou vendo o homem andar até perto dela e tapar a luz do sol com seu corpo.

"Eu não estou mais forte, você que está mais fraca" - ele deu um sorriso canastrão com certa classe e depois deu a mão para que se levantasse. Ela aceitou o gesto, aproveitou o momento de distração e tentou arrancar o equilíbrio dele, jogando seu corpo contra o dele e depois aplicando uma chave de braço em seu pescoço.

"_Gasp_... Menina... esperta" - ele pronunciou sentindo o ar começando a faltar na garganta, mediante força que a moça usava com destreza - "Mas... ingênua" - ergueu-se sem muita dificuldade, quase a deixando pendurada em seu pescoço e depois conseguiu jogá-la de costas no chão com apenas um movimento de seu braço.

Sua coluna estalou, seus olhos vidraram na visão do homem e um gemido abafado foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, deixando-se cair semi vencida no chão. Suas pernas ergueram-se no ar, deu impulso com as cochas e logo suas costas acompanharam o movimento, voltando a ficar em pé, mexeu o pescoço e as asas dos braços, pronta para a próxima rodada.

"Sua técnica não é a agilidade! Você deve manter-se firme em posição de luta".

"Legal, agora fale uma coisa que eu não saiba".

"Não seja má perdedora! Eu também quero que você consiga se desvencilhar. Certo, eu vou tentar atacá-la. Está pronta?".

"Sempre" - ela desafiou com os olhos brilhando por trás da máscara lisa.

A resposta de Aldebaran foi a que ela estava esperando e ele avançou como um enorme muro, onipotente e forte, seus passos ecoando pelo chão de pedra, sua grandeza dava uma impressão de impacto profundo só pelo fato de poder sentir seu peso propagar-se pelo chão.

Hesitou por um momento e esse gesto foi um erro, pois o homem percebeu quais eram suas intenções, freou seu corpo e esperou que ela desse impulso com as pernas traseiras e pulasse para atacá-lo. Ele cruzou os braços diante do rosto e ela sofreu com a força do seu golpe virando contra si própria. Sentiu-o agarrar sua perna esquerda, rodá-la e jogá-la de encontro à pilastra mais próxima.

"Ahh... ai..." - ela gemeu de dor e olhou desanimada - "Certo, cansei de brincar!".

O cosmo começou a aflorar de seu corpo, suas estranhas, seu coração. A raiva e dor estavam incomodando-a. Sabia que era capaz de se equiparar ao mestre e queria mostrar a ele que sua dedicação não era em vão e que aproveitava potencialmente todas as técnicas que lhe eram passadas.

Os braços se cruzaram diante do peito, às pernas ficaram uma de cada lado, seu copo estático e resistente como um monumento e a respiração contida para impedir que a taxa de nervosismo tentasse atrapalhar seu golpe. Uma luz dourada propagou-se com dimensões imensas.

"_Sou capaz! Eu posso fazer isso... eu sei que consigo...". _

"Com o cosmo? Pois muito bem, eu juro que não vou facilitar pro seu lado. E acredite: isso vai doer muito mais em você do que em mim".

"Vamos ver como se sai, _mestre_" - retrucou com deboche e diversão.

Aldebaran elevou o seu cosmo também, não se importou em gastar quantidade considerável e ele não podia facilitar.

_"Se ela não tiver aprendido nada do que ensinei, essa brincadeira pode lhe custar à cabeça e provocar sérias lesões. Agora, sua integridade física está em suas mãos Juliane..."._

Mais uma vez. Os pés deslizaram rente ao chão, os braços se abriram e os dedos flexionaram-se, os joelhos o impulsionaram e rapidamente um de seus braços maciços tentou acertá-la com destreza. Juliane sentiu o impacto do enorme braço de pedra sobre sua quase minúscula mão - os braços se abriram intuitivamente para dar conta do golpe do oponente - suas mãos se confrontaram, calejadas e ardentes, o cosmo queimando-os com intensidade de uma fogueira em chamas.

Os olhos se encontraram assim que ela abriu uma de suas pálpebras, deixando os cílios bem delineados à mostra. Era como perceber pela primeira vez que lutava com uma mulher e era curioso imaginar como em combate se esquecia dessa questão. Sua discípula era tão forte quanto ele e podia se orgulhar, sentia-se pela primeira vez em meses, completo por tudo que acontecia.

"Juliane, se continuarmos assim nossas mãos serão decepadas".

"Que seja a sua então..." - ela não facilitou, prosseguiu com o golpe, suas pernas já empurravam seu corpo para trás e ela não demoraria a encontrar a parede, mas enquanto conseguisse se sustentar, iria se manter daquela forma - _"Preciso buscar forças..."._

Concentrou-se mais, pensou em Athena, nela mesma, no mestre, no santuário, nos amigos e, por fim, escolheu Ikki para ser o pivô de suas forças. Podia sentir o cosmo dele emanando com intensidade em algum lugar daquelas ruínas, como se ele pudesse falar baixinho ao seu ouvido, trazendo conforto.

_"Quero acabar logo com isso, quero vê-lo..." _- ela fixou seu pé com força ao chão, as solas firmes; segurou o braço de Aldebaran e puxou para frente - este estava preocupado demais em se defender apenas da força contrária - e ele acabou tendendo para frente. Conseguiu que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão, vulnerável, ela aplicou o soco mais forte que conseguiu em suas costas e ele respirou com dificuldade. Virou-se rápido, flexionou as pernas e jogou a garota na parede oposta, fazendo-a cair de costas e bastante machucada, pois nunca usara tanto de sua força e cosmo em um único dia. Seu mestre era, definitivamente, o grande cavaleiro que sempre se orgulhou de ter como professor.

"_Arf, arf_... Você foi muito bem, Juliane".

"A luta ainda..._ ai_... não...".

"Sim! Acabou! Mais uma leva dessas e não estaremos aqui amanhã" - ele protelou contra a insistência da discípula em continuar a lutar - "Meus parabéns, você realmente está bem melhor... Mas, ainda não sabe como se livrar de um inimigo grande como eu. O segredo: força no tronco, pois é ele que vai sustentar seu oponente no alto de sua cabeça na hora de arremessá-lo".

"Não vou me esquecer disso na próxima vez. Aldebaran, eu posso... posso...".

"Ver Ikki? Acho que ouvi seu cosmo chamando por ele durante nossa luta".

Ela corou com a percepção do mestre e não que tivesse problema em assumir publicamente que estava com Ikki, mas é algo que realmente queria guardar para si naquele momento. Sentiu muita falta do cavaleiro.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não sou a favor da política do Shion de deixar os cavaleiros e as amazonas afastados. Pode ir, mas volte daqui a pouco para poder terminar seu treinamento. E lembre-se, só faço isso por que você se esforçou muito agora... alem do que, eu também quero... ver a Calisto".

Um sorriso maroto apareceu em sua face enquanto ele estava sentado sobre o piso de pedra. Os olhos a fitar o chão, como escolhendo a melhor forma de comunicar aquilo a ela. Mas, não precisou de mais nada, a moça entendeu o que aqui significava. Apenas consentiu com a cabeça, sorriu de alegria por ver que o mestre se entendera definitivamente com a moça que gostava, limpou as roupas e seguiu para longe da vista de todos, foi atrás de seu querido cavaleiro.

* * *

"Será hoje que veremos Kanon" - proclamou Alex arrumando seus cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça - "Eu não quero imaginá-lo naquele lugar horrível e estou cansado de ouvir as lágrimas de minha _irmã_ rolando sobre seu travesseiro... eu não consigo dormir com barulho". 

"Vou fingir que você é a legume que finge ser e que não se preocupa com os sentimentos de Kassumi" - disse Amy apaziguadora.

"Ok! É por ela que devemos ir! Pelos dois" - defendeu - "Eu vou com ela hoje. Quem mais vai?".

"Se vocês forem pegas não vai ser só a cozinha do santuário que vai arrumar" - disse Amy fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro penoso - "Estou cansada de brigas e encrencas...".

"Às vezes elas são necessárias. Bom, pensei em você para ir conosco, pois tem uma grande força nas mãos! Sei que pode quebrar aquelas barras do Cabo Súnion".

"Meu mestre já disse que é impossível, elas são muito resistentes e...".

"O que você tem? Medo?"

"Porque não pede ajuda a Lolly?" - revidou o jogo de palavras - "Afinal, vocês são bem unidas e pensam da mesma forma, já que não gosta de ser contrariada em nada".

"Lolly está mal! Você sabe bem disso" - ela abaixou os olhos e ficou vendo os outros cavaleiros treinarem ao longe - "Ela só come sob decreto do Cacá. Eu nunca a vi nesse estado".

"Não é natural que ela reaja assim? Sabe quanto Shion é importante para ela...".

"Não é natural que minha melhor amiga insista em parar de viver por causa de um homem como Shion. Ele... não é a pessoa que nós pensamos que fosse. É antiquado e moralista!"

Amy olhou a amiga que estava ao seu lado e se fosse um pouco mais sensível teria chorado ali mesmo, mas não era do feitio da moça. Um pé fincou na terra enquanto o outro fazia círculos no ar um pouco acima do solo, os cabelos negros e lisos soltaram e esconderam sua máscara, a cabeça estava baixa.

"Eu não posso suportar a idéia de que... as pessoas que eu gosto estão me deixando ou deixando de ser elas mesmas só por causa de uma ironia do destino. Eu quero fazer algo!".

"Eu entendo você" - disse a garota de cabelos negros e cacheados - "Mas, será que isso cabe a nós?".

"Nós lutamos pela justiça. Somos amazonas da deusa Athena e ISSO não é JUSTO".

Alex ergueu o rosto e encarou a moça com quem falava. Os olhos azuis de Amy estavam levemente vermelhos, pois compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos. Estava, assim como as outras, tentando levar sua vida normal, mas nem sempre uma postura neutra pode ser de grande ajuda e por isso tomou sua decisão.

"Precisamos de Lilits para essa missão" - a italiana limpou uma lágrima teimosa que tentou rolar pela sua máscara - "Ela é uma amazona de prata e está aqui há mais tempo... ela poderá nos ajudar se pedirmos. Não podemos tirar Kanon de lá, mas eu vou levar Kassumi até ele!".

"Sim! Esse é o espírito" - disse Alex fechando o punho esquerdo em sinal de aprovação - "Será hoje à noite...".

* * *

Certa úlcera consumia o santuário. Com a prisão de Kanon e a intriga plantada dentro das doze casas do zodíaco faziam com que o clima de instabilidade se propagasse por entre os demais, indo até a fronteira do enorme lugar; todos clamavam nas ruas - ou em pensamento - o retorno do único bem que unia todos com fortes amarras naquele lugar: 

"Athena..." - disse o homem de cabelos azuis e escuros olhando para o céu azul enquanto mexia com o pé uma pedra disforme e desajeitada.

"Apesar de ser a deusa que eu protejo e zelo, não gosto de ver o meu cavaleiro tão saudosista por sua causa".

"Não sou seu cavaleiro, Juliane" – destilou Ikki com a gentileza dos tigres – "Sou cavaleiro de Athena".

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha e já se colocava pronta para retrucar quando ele completou mais mansamente.

"E de você? O que eu sou? Seu homem. E isso é um dos maiores cargos que uma mulher pode ocupar".

"Será que eu devo me sentir lisonjeada apesar da sua colocação tênue de submissão?".

"Sim. Deve" – disse seriamente não fazendo questão alguma de se aproximar – "Sente-se aqui comigo" – indicou uma pedra maior enquanto cansado de seu próprio cronograma de treinamento, tombava meio exausto.

Ela fez o mesmo e repousou a cabeça em seu ombro, podendo ouvir a aceleração do coração dele através da pele fina de seu pescoço. Como raramente fazia, ele tocou seus cabelos ruivos e massageou sua nuca, fazendo-a rir um pouco.

"Faz cócegas" – disse livrando-se do contato do outro.

Ele sorriu com a resposta e sentiu a mão dela se encaminhar para seu pescoço.

"O que está fazendo?".

"Você não sente cócegas?".

"Cócegas?" – perguntou-se.

Sim. Um ato simples, mas um tanto quanto desconhecido para Ikki que não estava habituado com essas simples apreciações da infância e involuntária sensação do corpo.

"Não".

"_Hum_... você é estranho".

Eles ficaram em silêncio até que o homem disse:

"Não me importo. Se eu fosse diferente do que eu sou você não seria tão maluca por mim".

"Convencido".

"Honesto!".

"_Haha..._ você ouviu não foi? O meu cosmo te chamando. Por isso estava tão próximo".

"Ouvi" – admitiu – "Sim. Vim por sua causa, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazer isso, pois você tem que treinar com afinco".

"Treino melhor com você por perto".

"Sei..." – retribuiu irônico – "Diga-me, o que vai fazer se houver uma guerra?".

"Lutar, claro".

"Então, não se disperse tanto por causa de um rostinho bonito" – ergueu o rosto e deu um sorriso pretensioso e absolutamente sedutor.

"_Hunf_, farei isso. Não vou me entregar a tentação!".

"Tem certeza? Então, vamos testar você" – ele tentou retirar a máscara da mulher, mas foi impedido por ela.

"Arrogante! Sempre acha que pode só dar um sorriso que eu vou correndo pros seus braços".

"_Hum_... ta bom! Então, deixarei você em paz" – tentou se levantar, mas ele não se permitiu ir embora. Quando deu um olhar de esgelha deteve-se na figura da amazona de cabelos soltos, ruivos e brilhantes e suas pernas cruzadas; sugestivamente, ela apoiou o corpo nos braços que se afastaram e o busto estava ainda mais latente graças a posição.

"Ikki, você cairia como um patinho por um bonito par de pernas".

"E quem disse que suas pernas são... bonitas?" – engoliu seco entrando no jogo dela.

"Seu corpo me diria se eu quisesse" – destilou cheia de segundas intenções se aproximando dele e tirando a máscara, mostrando seus lindos olhos e seus lábios carnudos. Forçou seu corpo sobre o dele e logo o beijou, sendo correspondida por um Ikki meio contrariado – afinal, ela tinha certa razão -, porém com desgosto teve uma revelação quando ele tocou suas costas com as mãos grandes para aproximar os corpos.

"Aaaaiii" – gemeu a amazona se afastando e depois olhando um pouco preocupada para Ikki.

"Aldebaran te machucou?".

Ela confirmou com a cabeça um pouco encabulada e por dois motivos: o primeiro é o fato de ser uma guerreira e ter saído bem machucada de um simples treinamento. O segundo é que não estava em condições de retribuir como queria aos afagos dele.

"Desculpe" – retrucou recolocando a máscara – "Acho que preciso me cuidar primeiro".

"Entendo" – replicou desanimado – "Quer que eu vá com você para se medicar com Aspasie na enfermaria?".

"Não! Ela vai cismar e sabe como ela é, vai me virar do avesso".

"Você tem trauma daquele lugar".

"_Hum_... nem tanto. E você sabe por que".

"Que tal ir até minha casa? Posso fazer um curativo nas suas costas".

"Eu agradeceria muito".

Foram até a casa de Ikki que ficava bem afastada e próxima dos aposentos dos outros cavaleiros de bronze, mas como esses se encontravam longe dali – para o sossego da fênix – o lugar estava bem mais tranqüilo do que de costume.

"Fique a vontade"

Bem, ela já estivera bem à vontade ali muitas vezes, mas não era momento, necessariamente, para relembrar disso.

"Vou preparar os curativos. Pode repousar no meu quarto".

Ela fez o que foi sugerido, chegou ao aposento e deitou-se de bruços sobre a cama confortável. Algum tempo depois ele apareceu trazendo uma bacia com água e panos frios.

Ele sentou-se na beirada do colchão, afastou sua blusa e logo pode ver os hematomas roxos e vermelhos, bem como a alça do sutiã preto que estava atado em suas costas. Ikki passou a executar os atos mecânicos enquanto a distraia com uma conversa qualquer para que se esquecesse da dor que água fria proporcionava.

"Ainda está doendo?" – questionou finalmente.

"Sim!" – disse contraindo os músculos.

O cavaleiro suspirou penoso e começou a mirar a alça delicada que se encontrava ao redor das costas da namorada e se imaginou desatando aquele incômodo feixe.

"Isso deve estar machucando, certo?" – perguntou com uma voz aparentemente sóbria – "Quer que eu desabotoe?".

"Faça como quiser" – disse com um sussurro.

A mão dele se desfez daquela parte da roupa e começou a massagear a região exposta e vermelha com o pano frio, levando-a um gemido de dor e de prazer. A água fria e a mão quente dele faziam sua pele arrepiar pela expectativa.

Foi com deliciosa surpresa que sentiu ele se entregar ao apelo mudo do seu corpo e passou a beijar os machucados por toda a extensão da lombar, subindo pela espinha dorsal, empurrando seus cabelos e beijando sua nuca.

"Você... sabe como agradar" – ela retribuiu vulnerável.

A resposta foi uma mordida bem trabalhada em sua nuca e que já se dirigia para as laterais do seu pescoço.

"_Hum_... não me parece com cócegas agora".

"Nem você me parece nem um pouco relutante a isso".

"Eu nunca luto contra você" – retribuiu – "Está disposta a superar a dor para sentir prazer?".

Finalmente localizou sua orelha, mordendo o lóbulo desta, deixando-a vermelha e depois, virando seu corpo lateralmente, beijou sua boca e quase a deixou sem ar quando insistiu demoradamente no gesto.

"Vamos fazer um trato, Ikki? Você não pergunta!" – ergueu-se nas próprias pernas e de costas para ele terminou de tirar o sutiã que pendia preso em seus braços – "Você faz!".

"Você é quem manda, _alteza_" – destilou extasiado pela decisão da ruiva, sentindo seu corpo se encher de vigor e luxúria.

Abraçou-a por trás, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, enquanto uma mão atrevida resolveu mais do que de repente, tocar o tronco despido da amazona que gemeu com o contato. Não demorou a ser depositada de costas no colchão para que Ikki pudesse se dedicar melhor as suas funções.

"Com dor?" – ele perguntou com uma nota momentânea de preocupação quando as costas dela voltaram a cair no colchão.

"_Hum_... um pouco".

"Não se preocupe" – retrucou com malicia – "Substituiremos esse desconforto por outro muito mais interessante".

Ele colocou-se na ponta da cama e puxou as coxas dela para se alinharem ao lado de seus quadris e ele pudesse atiçá-la um pouco mais, fazendo-a esfolar a região machucada de seu corpo na superfície em que estava apoiada.

Não reclamou e sentiu-se ainda mais febril com o gesto ousado e, extasiada, esperava um Ikki malvado parar de provocá-la em sua barriga, abrindo os botões de sua calça, desnudando seu ventre e tocando o local com sua língua abusada e hábil. Em alguns momentos cansava-se daquilo e quando ela finalmente achou que estavam chegando a algum ponto considerável, ele subiu rápido pelo corpo e beijou o vale entre os seios fartos, chegando ao pescoço e voltando a boca sôfrega da amazona. Sim! Ele sabia ser paciente em suas investidas e muito bem entendido do corpo da amante.

"Sabe o que isso parece, Ikki?" – ela provocou com a boca vermelha pelos beijos lascivos – "Um blefe de um canastrão. Não está me convencendo".

As mãos se aproveitaram e começaram a rastejar por baixo da blusa folgada do homem que arfou ao sentir a pressão das unhas sobre suas costas, enquanto podia sentir os seios dela roçando insinuante sobre seu tórax bem trabalhado.

Com força, ela forçou que ele se erguesse e sentase, ajudou-o a se livrar da camiseta incômoda. Passou a beijar a região e os músculos do rapaz que resolveu deixa-la brincar um pouco com seu corpo, sentindo a boca dela percorrer o local e a mão...

"JULIANE!" – gritou ao sentir o toque firme dela sobre seu ponto mais sensível. Estava entregue, não teria como se desvencilhar daquilo e seria marionete dela até que esta se cansasse.

Não retribuiu de imediato, estava provando uma sensação prazerosa de poder e proporcionar prazer perante o parceiro e por isso prosseguiu incansável com os toques, deixando-o louco e fazendo-o arfar cada vez mais alto.

"Você é meu, Ikki" – sussurrou com volúpia, beijando o pescoço deste, vendo-o de olhos fechados.

Aquela frase foi como atiçar o demônio, viu-o abrir os olhos e a contragosto afastar a mão dela de si apenas para poder responder a altura a provocação. Desceu esfomeado sobre os montes e deu uma atenção especial a cada um, vendo que ela se agarrava aos lençóis enquanto suas pernas tentavam se mexer, mas o peso do corpo dele tinha voltado a tombar sobre ela. Sentia apenas a língua ávida a provocá-la no ponto certo e sentindo toda a potência do membro dele entre sua sensibilidade ainda bem preservada dentro da calça.

Conversa? Não tinham mais condição para esses simplórios atos de humanos racionais. Não havia razão! Não existia mundo além das brigas entre coxas quentes, mãos possessivas e línguas úmidas.

Ikki terminou de explorar com sua mão as curvas suntuosas e expostas da bela ruiva que estava tirando-o do sério com o simples fato de gemer seu nome em alto e bom tom. Foi por essas e outras que ele segurou seu cabelo com força, manipulando-a, enquanto com a outra tentava arrancar-lhe a calça. Com esforço cumpriu sua missão, deixando-a apenas com uma mínima peça preta e que teria o mesmo destino que o sutiã. Dito e feito, esta também se encontrava no chão junto com as outras peças de roupa. Os dedos começaram o que a língua terminou depois na região e ela se derreteu em um calor surpreendentemente forte e que a fez experimentar de um turbilhão dentro do seu corpo.

Depois de algo tão prazeroso, nada mais digno do que retribuir a investida latente e ela inverteu o jogo, fez o cavaleiro se erguer de cima dela, sentar-se na beirada da cama, enquanto apressada abria os botões de sua calça e o deixava na mesma situação em que se encontrava. Sua boca investiu violentamente contra a local, ativamente, enquanto as mãos de Ikki apenas a estimulavam a prosseguir com o recuo que sua cabeça fazia durante o ato.

Não agüentariam mais. Nem um e nem o outro. Ele não deu opção de escolha e a puxou mais uma vez para junto se si. Dessa vez – e finalmente – nus e sem barreiras que impedissem o encontro dos corpos desejosos.

Juliane caiu de costas da cama e apesar da sua preferência ter sido ficar sobre o corpo dele, não se arrependeu de ter se deixado cair de costas mais uma vez e preenchida violentamente pelo membro do amante que começou a investir longamente contra a região mais sensível da amazona. Os movimentos foram ritmados e não demorou muito para que ela fosse arrebatada por um orgasmo suficientemente forte para tirá-la de si momentaneamente. Ikki não agüentou e algum tempo depois ele atingiu o seu momento de nirvana, sua visão ficou momentaneamente turva. No entanto não caiu sobre ela de imediato e ainda tentou resistir mais um pouco, tentando perpetuar o momento de prazer. Mas, sem sucesso, saiu de cima dela e caiu exausto ao lado do corpo quase inerte e satisfeito da mulher que respirava com dificuldade.

Ele se virou de perfil e ela fez o mesmo, olhando-se com paixão e ainda resquícios de volúpia a preencher o vazio das palavras. De todos os atos realizados pelos dois, aquele tinha um sabor deliciosamente novo e ainda mais picante, a única conclusão é que o tesão e o sentimento dos dois aumentava a cada dia, apesar de um nunca proferir isso ao outro.

"Você foi maravilhosa" – ele disse com os olhos fechados e tentando respirar adequadamente – "Me lembre de te provocar mais vezes".

"De agora em diante você é o meu enfermeiro particular".

"Desde que esteja disposta a tomar minhas injeções" – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um tapa dolorido em seu braço musculoso – "Não gosta de piadinhas ambíguas?".

"Não... agora!".

Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou com apetite e depois do seu último toque lascivo a olhou com ternura.

"Quando estará próximo para o segundo _round_?".

"Não tão cedo! Você me deixou exausto" – ele a abraçou e beijou seu rosto – "Quando eu acordar... vamos continuar o nosso joguinho?".

"Só se acrescentarmos o verdade ou desafio e... só vale o desafio".

* * *

"MAIS FORÇA NESSE GOLPE, ALEX! ERGUA AS PERNAS!" - gritava Saga vendo a luta que se sucedia. Kassumi e Alex confrontavam-se frente a frente na arena, seguido por olhos curiosos de cavaleiros de menor porte e que estavam abobados com as técnicas que ela desenvolvia. 

No entanto, as próprias lutadoras não estavam com toda a dedicação de dias normais. Kassumi apenas estava ali para cumprir seu papel, mas suas feições eram duras por trás da máscara, seus olhos lilases estreitos, seus cabelos prateados destoavam mais para o cinza do que para o branco perolado – quase prata - de todos os dias.

"Kassumi, eu tenho uma boa notícia para você! _Iáááá..." _- Alex ergueu seu cosmo e tentou passar uma rasteira em suas pernas, mas a outra mulher parou de mover-se e apenas bloqueou seu ataque com restrição. Seu cosmo aumentando gradativamente e arremessou a moça para o lado oposto.

"Não quero ouvir" - murmurou seca - "Está fazendo isso para me distrair!".

"Não é verdade" - tentou argumentar a garota - "Kassumi, eu consegui apoio, você verá Kanon hoje à noite".

Os olhos dela abriram e seu rosto se fechou mais ainda.

"Como pode usar desse artifício para tentar ganhar de mim? Sabe que é impossível! Não há como chegar até lá embaixo e mesmo que houvesse uma maneira... se ele fugir agora não conseguirá mais voltar! Seria considerado traidor novamente..." - tentou acertá-la com um golpe certeiro e a sua oponente rolou no chão com destreza, erguendo-se logo em seguida.

"PAREM DE CONVERSAR! QUERO UMA LUTA DE VERDADE!" - dizia Saga com os braços cruzados. Sua expressão era dura e fria, os olhos azuis estavam gélidos, nada despertava nele agrado ou simpatia. O retorno de Kanon ao Cabo Súnion também surtira efeito no cavaleiro de gêmeos.

"Até ouvir a voz do Saga me dói o coração... eu sei que não é o Kanon, mas... mas eles são tão parecidos! Não suporto vê-lo" - respondeu a amazona com raiva de sua fraqueza e acabando por desabar de joelhos no chão - "Não há como...".

Alex enraivecida ergueu-se e chutou a amiga, e esta fez com que suas pernas descrevessem um movimento circular no ar e a amazona de gêmeos pulasse para trás usando a força de seus braços e caindo com as pernas semi flexionadas.

"Você pode vê-lo! Mas, tem que ser forte! Não somos mais crianças e você deve esse retorno a ele. Tenho certeza que ele quer vê-la também! Em todo o caso, eu vou lá! Se quiser decepcioná-lo ou for fraca demais para vê-lo em situação degradante, não me faça perder tempo tentando convencê-la!".

As palavras duras foram como um soco certeiro em seu estômago e pode sentir até o ar fugir dos pulmões e a garganta ficar seca.

"Quando foi que você achou que estava pronta para me dar lição de moral?" - retribuiu com certo rancor, ergueu seu cosmo e ficou em pé - "Me convenceu! Eu vou com você, mas eu vou fazer algo por ele antes mesmo de chegar lá! Vou mostrar que sou uma boa guerreira e honrar seu nome".

Suas mãos posicionaram-se diante do corpo, os olhos se fecharam, o cabelo esvoaçou, ela não estava mais ali. Deveria ficar forte, provaria para ele, iria vê-lo depois de tudo o que aconteceu e precisava estar em condições de lutar contra qualquer oponente que tentasse impedi-la de conseguir isso. Quando suas pupilas abriram, suas pernas correram e ela fechou seu punho com toda a força sobre a barriga de Alex.

Saga conteve o impulso de impedir algo, fechou seu próprio punho e cerrou os olhos. O gemido de dor de sua discípula ecoou até o alto da arquibancada onde estava e ele apenas lamentou. Quando voltou a olhar novamente o jogo parecia desequilibrado, pois Alex tentava se esquivar da seqüência de golpes da outra e, sem tempo para se concentrar, apenas conseguia fugir.

"_Desculpe, mestre_" - pensou Alex antes de forjar uma fina camada de gelo para poder ganhar velocidade. Seu corpo virou-se de frente para sua perseguidora e as mãos abriram-se como conchas, atadas pelos pulsos e como procurando algo em sua memória, soltou uma labareda de fogo por entre seus dedos fazendo Kassumi se assustar e fechar os olhos.

_"Consegui!" - _ela pensou acertando um golpe muito forte no corpo da outra, levando-a ao chão com pouca facilidade.

"ALEX! NÃO! VOCÊ É A AMAZONA DE GÊMEOS! DEVE USAR O QUE FOI PASSADO" - gritou Saga irritado com o rumo da situação, vendo a discípula de seu irmão semi nocauteada no canto da arena enquanto tentava pegar ar.

Os murmúrios de conversa dos cavaleiros já ecoavam e ganhavam grandes proporções. Ninguém ali estava preparado para o golpe da amazona de gêmeos daquele nível, tão incomum ao ponto de despertar o interesse e a repulsa de alguns.

"O que é essa aberração?".

"ABERRAÇÃO?" - retrucou Alex irritada com o comentário indiscreto - "_Hunf,_ só me faltava essa".

"Cuidado" - gritou um aprendiz mais novo apontando para as costas dela.

Alex se deu conta de que continuava em combate e deu de cara com uma Kassumi arfante e sedenta por revanche. O comentário que ela tinha feito, somado com a saudade de Kanon e o ódio pelo santuário fizeram com que a moça se tornasse momentaneamente uma arma de guerra.

O cosmo flamejante ardeu mais uma vez, ela sangrava um pouco, seus joelhos estavam ralados, mas ela continuava a se manter de pé. Não sabia se tinha direito a proferir aquele golpe que já tinha visto tantas vezes, achou uma hipocrisia fazê-lo, mas necessitava expulsar seus males de seu corpo.

"Agora é a minha vez... **EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA**".

O vento era tão agressivo, algumas pessoas se afastaram e a única coisa que Alex teve tempo de fazer é jogar-se com toda a força de seu corpo rumo ao chão, rasgando suas vestes de treinamento. A bola de fogo correu e parecia que não ia parar, mas essa se chocou com o lado da arquibancada, levando algumas pessoas a correrem dali apressadas.

Um grito agudo foi o que se ouviu e a última coisa que Kassumi se lembrou antes de desmaiar por ter gastado todas as suas energias é a voz grave de Saga ecoando e correndo até ao que sobrou da construção dilacerada para socorrer alguém.

"CALISTO"

* * *

Acordou horas depois em uma cama na enfermaria. Uma moça de cabelos ruivos e presos em um rabo de cavalo do alto da cabeça, olhos azul e vestido de branco dos pés a cabeça estava ao seu lado com um pano sobre sua cabeça. 

"Ela abriu os olhos" - disse calmamente e uma pessoa se aproximou da cama - "Que susto você nos deu, _hein?!"._

"Quem? Onde?".

"Kassumi tentou acertar Alex no Coliseu durante um combate de treinamento, mas nossa amiga exagerou na força" - a enfermeira deu espaço e Calisto pode ver a moça repousando na cama do outro lado do local. Estava bem pálida, mas respirava calmamente - "O estresse está consumindo-a".

"Ela vai ficar bem?" - perguntou um homem aproximando-se.

"Sim, Aioros. Vai! Mas, acho que ela está meio perdida nas idéias".

"Saga está preocupado com você! Ele acha que a culpa foi dele e que deveria ter imaginado que Kassumi não estaria em condições de lutar, pediu para que eu viesse ver como você estava, já que tive que acompanhar a pequena Teffy a enfermaria também".

Calisto virou o rosto para o outro lado e viu uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos encostada em uma poltrona e com os olhos enfaixados, junto com mãos e pernas.

"Eu tenho esperança que ela se recupere logo..." - disse o homem brincalhão.

_"Que sorriso sincero eles tem" _- pensou a moça os vendo tão perto e preocupados com sua saúde, mas disse por fim o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Aldeba... ran".

"Ele está muito preocupado com você! Saiu daqui agora pouco, pois também estava esgotado. Juramos cuidar bem de você e por isso aceitou deixá-la um pouco...".

"Espere, Aspasie. Ela quer falar alguma coisa..." - Aioros deu um olhar conciliador e tocou sua mão - "Pode falar, Calisto".

"... quem é Aldebaran? E quem são vocês? Onde está minha câmera fotográfica?".

* * *

Sorento caminhava de cabeça baixa até o local em que antigamente ficava o castelo que continha a entrada ao mundo dos mortos. Hoje, apenas ruínas velhas de uma batalha sangrenta e mortal. Tempos difíceis. 

O senhor Julian tinha livrado-o de seus serviços e desde então dedicava-se a um novo projeto forçado e acabou submetendo-se a uma nova causa, pouco fundada é verdade, mas que sua participação era essencial.

Foi com espanto que ele foi recebido por uma mulher muito bela - divina divindade - com um cosmo muito poderoso.

"Que notícias tens para mim, Sorento?".

"As melhores, senhora Perséfone...".

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, finalmente teve um pouco mais de ação. Ufa! São as cenas que dão mais trabalho, mas é muito prazeroso escrevê-las. 

Acho que todo mundo está sofrendo com o que aconteceu com o Kanon, mas é muito difícil agir e é como um novo estado de amadurecimento. Estão começando a aparecer às primeiras brigas, mas é mais do que natural, considerando os problemas que o santuário vem enfrentando, os nervos andam exaltados em todo mundo. Só os cavaleiros de ouro para tentarem manter a calma nessa hora. Ah! Quanto as cenas de luta no Coliseu, bem, espero que tenha ficado claro o que ocorreu alí, como tudo era muito rápido e várias coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo, as pessoas só surgiam. Não sei se isso facilitou, mas eu queria dar esse efeito.

Como eu criei coragem para publicar _aquela_ cena? - pasma - estou envergonhada. Esses cavaleiros de bronze estão saindo mais fogosos que os de ouro, o que está acontecendo aqui? Parei de colocar notas avisando quando começam e terminam as cenas mais explícitas, não fica estéticamente agradável.

Calisto recuperou a memória - planos antigos – e agora vem à reação dela e tudo o mais. Quanto a Saori e Seiya – não tem como não falar deles – tira aquela idéia que eles tem que se declarar quando estão expurgando sangue feito loucos em alguma batalha. Ora, romantismo, simplicidade e açúcar sempre combinaram tão bem. Viva o amor! Mas, por quanto tempo?

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_18/08/07_


	24. Ao cair da noite

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_.

_**Capítulo XXIV:**_ Ao cair da noite

* * *

"Como?" - os olhos de Aspasie piscaram algumas vezes - "Calisto? Amnésia temporária... droga!". 

"Não se lembra de nós?" - interrogou Aioros preocupado - "Como isso é possível? A pancada foi mais forte do que esperávamos! Bem... isso acontece com algumas pessoas, não é um acontecimento comum, mas...".

"Não é nada comum" - disse Aspasie passando a mão pela própria testa - "Aioros, chame Aldebaran aqui! Por favor".

"Como quiser. Se Teffy acordar mande-a de volta a casa de sagitário" - depositou um beijo em sua têmpora, mas a médica não se importou e continuou com seus procedimentos médicos.

Assim que Aioros deixou o ambiente Calisto fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pela médica que fez com que ela voltasse a se deitar.

"Calma! Não devemos nos precipitar".

"Eu estou bem, na verdade, pode me informar onde eu estou...".

"No santuário de Athena, oras".

"Santuário? Não! Eu não poderia estar aqui! Espere... eu estou começando a me lembrar de você e...".

Um _flaskback_ começou a voltar em sua mente, lembrou-se de um homem muito alto e de cabelos curtos e castanhos aplicando-lhe um beijo, mais uma recordação e uma moça ruíva e alta sorria para ela enquanto conversavam ao redor de uma mesa de jantar em uma enorme construção de mármore, uma festa com diversos homens e mulheres fantasiados em roupas esdrúxulas e outro dia, com as mesmas pessoas, vestidas com roupas de gala. Um jantar organizado por ela junto com um homem de cabelos azuis e sobrancelhas bifurcadas, entre muitas e muitas visões que começaram a correr em sua mente. A mais fresca em sua memória naquele momento era de estar passando atrás de umas ruínas e um clarão intenso estar se deslocando em sua direção, uma voz grossa e preocupada perto de si e um homem alto e de cabelos azuis carregando-a nos braços para socorrê-la.

"Estou aqui há quanto tempo?".

"Eu não faço idéia. Meses eu diria..." - olhava Aspasie atônita e chocada com o rumo da situação - "Você falou de uma câmera fotográfica...".

E, por último, a visão do galho da árvore caindo sobre seu corpo inerte enquanto um homem alto e corpulento vinha atrás de si. Lembrou-se de uma sala, um homem de cabelos verdes - Shion? Era esse seu nome? - uma moça - Lolly! Sim! Acho que é isso - maçãs, Aldebaran... Por que a imagem desse homem está tão presente em minhas lembranças?

Ele a salvou. Abrigou. Cuidou. Ouviu. Conversou. Cada lembrança começou a fluir em sua mente, cada palavra, cada coisa... Mas, afinal, tudo fazia sentido! Aldebaran, o cavaleiro de touro, tinha impedido que ela se embrenhasse na cerimônia de iniciação das amazonas no santuário e que tirassse fotos para uma revista que estava interessada em qualquer tipo de movimentação suspeita dentro das ruínas. Choveu muito, uma árvore despencou... uma árvore... uma árvore... - a imagem ia e voltava, ia e voltava, ia e voltava, ia e voltava...

"Eu sou uma serva, Aldebaran? Como pode?" - as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto e salpicar as vestes de água salgada - "Por que mentiu?"

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Depois do salvamento o mestre do santuário e a amazona de ouro de câncer foram visitar as doze casas. Lolly disse a Shion que era uma das servas do santuário apenas para justificar o fato de Calisto estar deixando o quarto de Aldebaran e ele confirmou a história, afinal, o Mestre nunca a tinha visto naquela região.

"Por que? Aldebaran... você me traiu" - socou o colchão com selvageria e tristeza - "Por que esperou que eu me apaixonasse por você?".

"Calisto, calma! Não fique nervosa! Não fará bem para você".

Aldebaran apareceu estupefato, um sorriso no rosto e não demorou a sentar-se ao lado da moça que escondia o rosto e abraçava as próprias pernas.

"Que bom que está bem, minha querida" - ele tentou tomar suas delicadas mãos entre as suas, mas ela se desvencilhou e fitou-o com raiva.

"Você mentiu para mim, Aldebaran".

Os olhos dele encararam os dela e ela prosseguiu com suas palavras duras:

"Não sou serva porcaria nenhuma! Era fotógrafa! _Free-lance_! Cai de para-quedas aqui sem querer, era por isso que nunca sabia onde estava minha família... era por isso que não sabia me informar e sempre ficava nervoso".

O riso sumiu de sua face gradativamente, ele abaixou os olhos e constrangido olhou o chão.

"Você se lembrou...".

"É CLARO QUE LEMBREI! ACHA MESMO QUE EU NÃO IA...".

"Fale baixo, isso é uma enfermaria...".

"DANE-SE" - gritou enraivecida e erguendo-se, pulou da cama, calçou os sapatos que estavam dispostos perto do leito e com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelas pestanas prosseguiu com seu surto - "Eu... eu...".

"Aldebaran, nós vamos deixá-los a sós" - disse Aioros apaziguador e guiando Aspasie para fora.

"Aioros, faça-me um favor! Chame Mu aqui" - pediu o cavaleiro de Touro.

"Mu? Bem, não vou discutir com você em um momento como esse".

"Por favor, não façam barulho. Kassumi e Teffy precisam muito de repouso" - falou a médica preocupada com o estado de saúde das pacientes.

"Não se preocupe, não vamos fazer barulho...".

"Continua tomando as decisões por mim, Aldebaran" - replicou jocosa - "Eu não quero ouvir você".

"Não quero saber, vai me escutar" - ele disse definitivo - "Sente-se!" - mandou autoritário.

Ela não queria obedecer, mas cruzou os braços e ficou vendo a porta se fechar e Aiolos e Aspasie deixarem a enfermaria definitivamente.

"Eu fiz aquilo pelo seu bem...".

"Mentiu pelo meu bem? Ah!"

"Se Shion tivesse descoberto aquele dia que você era uma intrusa teria sido morta. O santuário não tolera esse tipo de afronta e eu, conhecendo as regras, participei da farsa para protegê-la".

"Mentiu para me proteger? Que coisa não é?!"

"O meu erro foi ter me envolvido com você e querê-la perto de mim sem te dar a possibilidade de escolha. Eu admito, esse foi o meu pecado, mas saiba que foi por amor a você".

"Egoísmo seu" - destilou irritada - "Quando se ama uma pessoa você a deixa livre".

"Quando se ama uma pessoa quer que ela fique perto de você. Eu queria você perto de mim...".

"Isso não justifica!" - ela suspirou chorosa - "Além do que, eu tenho amigos e parentes _lá fora_. Como acha que eles devem ter se sentido? Sem saber onde eu estou...".

"Eu só sabia que você tinha um nome: Calisto. Não podia deixá-la partir e agora, você sabe demais sobre todos nós".

Ela voltou a encará-lo, surpresa e temerosa:

"Sou sua prisioneira agora?".

"Não! Eu sou um prisioneiro seu. Gostaria que pudesse se lembrar disso..." - ele se ergueu e olhou para o lado de fora da janela - "Ótimo! Mu está chegando".

O cavaleiro de Áries adentrou o recinto só, mirou o local e olhou simples para Calisto e depois para Aldebaran.

"Boa tarde. O que se passa aqui?".

"Conte a ela sobre o dia em que ela chegou ao santuário. Conte...".

"Aldebaran, você..." - ele fitou o amigo que estava virado de perfil para ele, mas de costas para Calisto e percebeu o quão triste o homem estava em contar aquilo.

"Espere um pouco. O que Mu tem a ver com...".

"Eu pedi ajuda a ele para salvá-la quando choveu! Achei que ele pudesse ter alguma forma de cura e estava certo. Se está aqui hoje deve metade disso a ele".

"Não exageremos, Aldebaran. Bem... de fato, você estava muito ferida e tinha levado um corte muito profundo na cabeça, desacordada, enxarcada até os ossos e, para variar, uma estranha que sabe-se lá de onde veio. Depois de tudo eu deixei ao encargo dele, mas mesmo Shaka soube da movimentação suspeita daquela noite. Se ele não falou nada a Shion, foi por causa da consideração que temos pelo nosso amigo aqui e ele deu um voto de confiança a você. Entenda que se ninguém disse nada foi porque você já tem um destino selado com o santuário de Athena. Agora você também é parte disso e, como você já conhecia a existência das doze casas, não poderíamos permitir que uma pessoa comum retornasce e muito menos uma fotógrafa bisbilhoteira".

"Não!" - ela disse - "Não pode ser... eu quero sair daqui! Ver meus amigos e a minha família, abrir as janelas da minha casa e regar minhas plantas de manhã... eu não escolhi ser amazona! E ESSA NÃO É A VIDA QUE EU QUERO PARA MIM!" - ela desabou com lágrimas nos olhos, chorando copiosamente. Os dias que foram, os dias que vieram, pelos que viriam... tudo encaminhava a tristeza.

"Entendemos o motivo por você estar assim" - Mu se aproximou, tirou um lencinho do bolso da calça e começou a enxugar as lágrimas da moça - "Mas, agora, você também tem uma família! Você entrou como uma estranha, mas é importante para cada cavaleiro e cada amazona que habita as doze casas...".

"Deixe-a ir" - sibilou Aldebaran ouvindo o choro da moça interromper adruptamente.

"O que foi que disse?" - ela perguntou com sua voz melodiosa - "Vai me deixar ir?".

"Aldebaran! Você conhece as...".

"Vou levá-la em segurança para além das fronteiras do santuário essa noite" - replicou desanimado - "Eu naõ quero a infelicidade dela e, se for para o seu bem, eu faço qualquer negócio, mesmo que isso signifique... desistir de você".

Ela nada disse de imediato, apenas limpou o rosto com as costas da mãos e encarou as costas do homem a sua esquerda.

"Essa é a sua vontade?" - ele perguntou mais uma vez.

"Sim" - confirmou.

"Então, despeça-se dos amigos mais importantes, mas sem mencionar que vai embora e arrume suas malas".

Mu pensou em intervir e contra argumentar, mas vendo que o amigo encontrava-se destruído emocionalmente, a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi recolher seu lenço e acatar suas decisões.

"Vou fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu! Vá ver Yuki na Casa de Áries, ela a considera muito e vai lamentar não se despedir de você".

"Farei isso" - ela concordou se erguendo e pegando o óculos em cima da cômoda ao lado do leito - "Hoje a noite deixarei o santuário de Athena".

* * *

"Eu sinto... tristeza" - disse Marcella a Shura naquela noite enquanto este fazia uma visita a casa de Virgem - "Eu não sei porque, mas é como se os sentimentos de todas as pessoas desse santuário viessem me atormentar e eu ainda não consigo isolá-los! É uma sensação horrível de impotencia diante de algo bem maior que eu". 

"Shaka está sobrecarregando você?" - ele beijou seu rosto desnudo , enquanto abraçava-a - "Não se preocupe, isso vai passar".

"Não vai!" - ela disse com convicção - "Ainda temos muitas coisas e barreiras contra que lutar e enquanto isso não ocorrer... eu vou sentir tudo isso sobre meu corpo... esse peso me esmaga".

Se fosse Yura mandava parar de choramingar e erguer-se como uma guerreira, mas por se tratar de Marcella, apenas conseguia afagar seus cabelos e tantar fazê-la ver adiante de tudo aquilo.

"Eu estou aqui..." - ele disse - "E tudo vai ficar bem, pois eu vou te proteger!".

"Suas palavras me consolam, mas eu sinto um grande sentimento de frustração e outro de melancolia vindos da casa de Câncer..."

E ela estava certa, naquele exato momento duas pessoas se concentravam na mansão, sentados e imóveis, encarando-se com expressões distintas.

"O que aquele velho fez com você?".

"Nada".

"Não minta! Eu sei que aquela pose de grande chefe é só para enganar e que ele te magoou de alguma forma".

"Mesmo que fosse verdade o que você poderia fazer, Cacá?".

"Não me chame de Cacá, discípula engrata".

"Desculpe".

"Não peça desculpas! Desculpa é para gente pequena".

"Desculpe".

"Hunf..." - ele suspirou - "Não gosto de vê-la assim. Você deve treinar com afinco! Apenas fica lamentando. Se não consegue achar um motivo bom para se erguer, busque um mal dentro da sua alma".

"Um motivo? Mal?".

"Sim! Há sempre uma causa para que devemos lutar! Se não pode lutar por Shion, lute contra ele! Não merece suas lágrimas, sua tristeza, sua angústia. Ele é desprezível...".

"Máscara da Morte, você matou pessoas aos montes, porque falas de Shion?".

"Eu me arrependi parcialmente do que fiz! Estava dominado por algo alem do meu corpo ou compreensão. Você me chamando pelo nome? Hum... sabe que pareço muito mais másculo quando ouço as mulheres pronunciando meu nome".

"Se não quer que eu te chame de Cacá, chamo de Máscara da Morte".

"Faça isso" - ele sorriu satisfeito.

"Agora, vou me deitar...".

"Mas, ainda é tão cedo".

"Temos um longo dia amanhã. O treinamento merece o máximo da minha dedicação".

"Vai tentar escalar a janela e fujir?".

"Se eu quisesse deixar a mansão de câncer, sairia pela porta da frente!".

"Petulante... essa é a minha garota!"

"Com licença..." - e deixa o recinto um pouco cabisbaixa.

_"Hum... então ela realmente não está bem! DROGA! Odeio isso" _- replicou para si mesmo - _"Nesse caso eu irei ver Amy"._

O homem salta do sofá e caminha rumo a quinta casa zodiacal.

* * *

"Aiolia, não!" - disse Yura sentindo beijo lascivo do amante começar a descer pelo seu pescoço - "Amy está em casa!". 

"E daí?".

"Eu não gosto disso".

"Disso o que? Sexo?".

"E quem aqui falou em sexo?".

"Você".

"Eu não falei em... _aiai_, certo! Não é que eu não goste de sexo".

"Quer dizer que eu não sou o primeiro?".

"Eu também não... está fazendo isso de propósito certo?!".

"Sim! Você fica bonitinha irritada" - ele tocou a ponta de seu nariz com o dedo indicador e sorriu vendo-a morder seu dedo - "Não! Eu não curto sadismo".

Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o colo do homem que permitiu acariciar os cabelos castanhos e soltos da moça que estava parecendo muito cansada do que em dias normais.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você está aqui".

"Nem eu! O que será que eu vi em você?".

"A perfeita imagem do homem bom e viril" - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso cínico - "Não esqueçamos de... modesto".

Ela fechou os olhos e apenas ficou ouvindo o namorado pronunciar palavras gentis e carinhosas. Até sentir um toque mais ousado em sua barriga, mas não fez nada para impedir. Podia sentir o hálito quente de sua boca próxima ao seu queixo e um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios. Esperou ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir... batidas no portal da casa de leão. E um sonoro palavrão em grego por parte do dono da casa.

"SUMA DAQUI! E NÃO VOLTE NUNCA MAIS".

"Aiolia, é assim que trata suas visitas?" - disse Máscara da Morte em tom jocoso - "Falarei a Shion sobre seus modos".

"Hunf, não é homem para me enfrentar! Pode ir reclamar com o mestre do santuário!".

"Deixe de papo! Eu não vim aqui pelos seus olhos sedutores e sim pelos de Amy... ABRA A PORTA DESSA ESPELUNCA".

"Não" - disse zombeteiro e desanimado, pois Yura deixara seu colo quente e voltara a sentar-se do seu lado - "Eu odeio esse caranguejo! Desculpe, querida. Mas, acho que terei que despachá-lo".

"Sem brigas, por favor! Vá conversar com ele".

Um baque forte ecoou e a passos rápidos o cavaleiro de câncer irrompeu no fundo do corredor e chegou a enorme sala em que estavam o casal.

"Boa noite, senhorita Yura" - ele fez um referencia - "Aiolia, será que o cavaleiro de capricórnio sabe de suas intenções impuras para trazer a discípula dele aqui a esse horário da noite?".

"Eu não sei se ele sabe, mas eu sei de suas intenções com a minha! Como ousa invadir a minha casa?".

"Com a coragem que me sobra! Já que você não fez as honras, acho que eu mesmo terei que encontrar minha querida... AMY! AMY"

"Não vou permitir que vá entrando na minha casa... MÁSCARA DA MORTE".

Tarde demais, o cavaleiro passou a caminhar a passos largos até chegar aos aposentos íntimos e bateu na porta daquele que sabia ser o de Amy. Aiolia só não reagia, pois tinha certa recusa por cenas de violência diante de Yura e porque era contra seus princípios destruir sua própria casa.

"AMY... AMY?" - ele olhou ao redor, mas aparentemente a moça não estava em seu quarto - "Onde ela está?".

"Mas, ela me disse que iria deitar mais cedo hoje" - disse Aiolia preocupado - "Onde ela poderia ter ido? Você está aqui e eu não me importo que ela frequente as outras casas zodiacais...".

"Que estranho" - disse uma Yura pouco convincente.

Máscara da Morte colocou a mão no queixo e Aiolia na cintura, bufando, ambos pensando sobre o paradeiro da garota, até que se viraram devagar e os olhos dos dois encontraram o rosto da amazona de capricórnio.

"Hehe... porque estão olhando para mim?".

"Onde ela está?".

"Como é que eu vou saber? Eu não nasci grudada da Amy, sabia?".

"Vocês devem ter planejado isso!" - suspirou Aioria - "Mas, porque você insiste em trair minha confiança?".

"Eu não trai sua confiança porcaria nenhuma! Eu... não sei onde ela está".

"Desembucha, menina!" - coagiu Máscara da Morte irritado - "Não queremos essa garota se metendo em problemas. Bom, acho que se formos falar com Alex...".

"Ela foi jantar na casa de peixes" - disse Yura depressa.

"Bom, então, não vou até lá".

"Por que?".

"Afrodite e eu ainda temos um pequeno impecílio pessoal por causa daquelas rosas grotescas".

"Você é realmente anormal" - defendeu Yura - "Aquelas rosas são lindas".

"Blergh! Mulheres! Quem as entende?" - ele virou o rosto e cruzou os braços diante do peito - "Bem, cansei! Estou entendiado, mas vou para a casa dormir...".

"Como? Minha discípula sumiu e... sua namorada sumiu!".

"Haha... agora ela é minha namorada! Que propício hein?!".

"Com a sua ajuda a situação ficaria mais fácil".

"Chega! Amy é crescida e sabe o que faz da vida dela. Desde que ele não esteja com outro homem para mim tudo bem...".

"E... e... como é que você vai saber se ela não está?".

"Porque confio nela" - os olhos se cruzaram por um segundo, mas o italiano não demorou a desviá-lo para alisar os cabelos levemente azulados - "Boa noite".

"Isso foi lindo" - protelou Yura encantada - "Ah! Eu quero um homem assim...".

"Fica com ele, oras" - disse Aioria irritado com o comentário da garota.

"Quem sabe se ele não gostasse tanto da Amy e ela não fosse minha amiga... Pelo menos ele CONFIA NELA! Ao contrário de CERTAS PESSOAS...".

"E desconfio mesmo! Você ainda é muito nova para entender as preocupações de um mestre...".

"Tchau, Aioria. Acho que você é bom demais para uma pessoa como eu" - ela argumentou enquanto seguia para fora do querto e era seguida pelo homem.

"Desculpe!".

"O que diferem os homens são seus atos! Teóricamente vocês são todos iguais, mas você tem que se diferenciar pelo que faz e eu não gosto de ser menosprezada".

"Não quero menosprezar você! Desculpe" - ele pediu enquanto voltava a retirar sua máscara e fitar seu rosto exposto - "Agora, aceite-as logo, pois eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que...".

Ela o beijou rapidamente, mal dando tempo para que fechasse os olho e isso continuasse gradativamente até se entregarem as carícias um do outro.

"Acho que pela primeira vez em anos eu ouvi o Máscara da Morte falar algo plausível: minha discípula sabe o que faz".

"Já estava na hora de você perceber isso".

"E, voltando ao nosso assunto de agora a pouco, acho que estamos sozinhos agora..."

"Hum... e o que você sugere?".

"Não é capaz de imaginar?"

"Só se você me mostrar... agora...".

* * *

O momento que todos estavam esperando chegou. Lilits, Amy, Alex e Kassumi encontravam-se na penumbra, perto do mar, em uma região considerada quase fora dos domínios do santuário de Athena e perto da entrada do antigo templo submarino de Poseidon. O vento uivava perto das rochas e as ondas selvagens provocavam um barulho irritante e alto, suficiente para abafar qualquer tipo de convesa. 

"Lilits, eu quero agradecer por ter aceitado vir conosco" - disse Alex feliz.

"Só faço isso por consideração a vocês e porque não concordo com a política de Shion" - a amazona parecia mais rude do que no dia anterior e isso em detrimento de uma pequena discussão que tivera com Hyoga, as palavras dele ainda soavam em seu ouvido:

_"Por que não posso ir com você cobrir o turno da noite?"._

_"Não é sua função! Eu sou a amazona de lebre e não você. Por isso deixe-me executar meus afazeres em paz"._

_"Gostaria de tornar sua noite mais agradável e não irritá-la"._

_"Então, deixe-me cumprir minhas obrigações e cuide de seus afazeres"._

_"Se quer assim, amazona" - retrucou com rispidez. _

Certo, talvez tivesse sido dura com ele. Era claro como água que a compania do loiro mexia com ela, ao ponto dela não conseguir se concentrar em outra coisa, mas não iria admitir prejudicá-lo com aquela história de ir até o Cabo Súnion. Traição daquele nível custavam o mesmo castigo e ela morreria se Hyoga fosse trancafiado lá, a possibilidade lhe provocava arrepios na espinha.

"Certo! Estamos uns quinhentos metros de distância. Perto das barras existem buracos fundos na areia e é fácil afundar ali. Se elevarmos grande quantidade de cosmo a movimentação poderá ser sentida do salão do mestre, isso se os outros cavaleiros de ouro já não puderem presentir que estamos aqui...".

"Acha que eles já sabem?".

"Talvez não estejam empenhados em constatar alguém no momento, por isso, pouco importa onde está cada um dos integrantes das doze casas...".

"Conseguimos muitos voluntários para vir aqui hoje, mas é essencial que não despertemos suspeitas" - disse Amy - "Bem, acho que eu sou a que tenho melhor condição de quebrar aquele metal, pois o treinamento de Aioria exige de mim grande agilidade e força nos membros superiores...".

"Nesse caso, eu e Alex iremos distrair e _brincar_ _de pega-pega _com os vigias da encosta. Tentem não usar o cosmo de modo algum".

"Espere, assim vocês não vão poder ver Kanon" - interpos Kassumi ligeiramente surpresa com a revelação.

"Trouxemos você aqui para que você pudesse lhe trazer palavras de conforto. E lembre-se, homens não gostam de lágrimas! Sorria bastante" - disse Lilits tocando os cabelos prateados da moça - "Escute, tomem cuidado com a intensidade da água e para não ficarem presas".

"Certo".

"Quinze minutos é o máximo que vocês podem permanecer ali! Depois disso os soldados vão tentar conferir a caverna. Quero que nadem pelo lado direito e saiam pelo outro lado, pois nós os atrairemos para cá. Alguma dúvida?" - pergunot Lilits com certa autoridade - "Então, vamos".

As amazonas tomaram seus postos. Alex e Lilits subiram a encosta e tomaram direções opostas enquanto as duas amazonas saltaram ao mar com detreza e começaram a nadar contra a maré. A água violenta dificultava seus movimentos, além da salinidade do mar arder seus olhos e enxarcar seus ouvidos. Mesmo assim prosseguiram por cinco minutos até alcançarem as pedras mais próximas da prisão submarina e que estava muito escura e parecia inabitável.

"Vou pular primeiro" - disse Kassumi definitiva, tomando cuidado com os buracos que Lilits tinha alertado e procurando apoio em pedras salientes conseguiu tocar as barras. A água chegava até seu peito e ela forçou a vista para tentar visualizar algum vulto conhecido.

"KANON" - sua voz ecoou por toda a extensão da caverna e o barulho propagou-se mais alto do que ela previra. No alto do rochedo um dos vigias do santuário virou o rosto para aquela direção a procura do emissor do barulho.

"Submergir" - balbluciou Amy saltando ao mar e Kassumi abaixou-se por baixo d'água, prendendo a respiração o máximo de tempo que conseguiu.

"QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?".

O homem não obteve resposta e certo de que ouvira uma voz feminina tentou se aproximar do local. A lenda das sereias fluiu na cabeça do soldado e ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Não devia ter medo, pois essas coisas não eram reais.

"_Hei_, saia daí! Precisamos de ajuda no lado oeste! Um intruso de longos cabelos negros" - gritou um outro soldado aproximando-se e guiando o amigo para longe dali.

Amy foi a primeira voltar a superfície, sedenta por ar fresco e completamente molhada.

"_Tomara que não peguem Alex_" - pensou - "Kassumi? Você está bem?".

A moça estava submersa ainda, seu pé prendera-se acidentalmente a um buraco no fundo da lama e ela - assustada - não conseguia desvencilhar-se, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as ondas empurrarem seu tronco e cabeça com violência de encontro as barras de ferro. Mas, por um milagre, duas mãos fortes seguraram-na com precisão e trouxeram-na devolta a superfície para que ela pudesse respirar.

Respirou sôfrega, tentando conseguir o máximo de ar dos pulmões até finalmente abrir os olhos e dar-se conta de quem era seu salvador.

"Kanon..." - ela chamou feliz vendo o homem diante de si. Suas mãos fortes ainda mantinham-se firmes em sua cintura, aproveitando a baixa densidade da água e o fato do corpo dela ser mais leve naquelas situações. Suas mãos ultrapassaram as barras de ferro para executar o ato, mas ainda impediam os corpos de se tocarem com perfeição.

"Você veio" - ele riu alegre, tossindo um pouco.

Ela deu uma boa olhada no homem que tanto admirava e gostava. Os cabelos perderam o brilho, as mãos estavam enrugadas devido ao constante contato com a água, parecia mais magro e com olheiras profundas, não conservando uma aparência nada saudável.

"Você está doente?" - ela perguntou preocupada tocando seu rosto - "Shion te feriu?".

"Não se preocupe! Eu estou bem... você está aqui, isso me basta" - ele tossiu mais uma vez - "Athena irá chegar logo, Saga me disse...".

"Saga veio lhe ver?".

"Sim! Ontem á noite! Está fazendo um bom trabalho como seu mestre?".

"Tentando, mas eu prefiro você para me ensinar!".

"Eu sabia... _cof, cof_... Saga é um incompetente! Vou demiti-lo".

"Não faça piada com coisas sérias..." - ela teimou em chorar por vê-lo em situação tão degradante.

"Se eu não puder fazer piada com a minha desgraça, farei sobre o que?".

"Como está fazendo para se alimentar?".

"A maré me traz peixes! Eles não tem a mínima chance contra um cavaleiro de ouro... _Hahaha!_ Não chore, por favor! Eu já estive aqui antes e vou sobreviver a isso por mais alguns dias. Tenha fé em Athena".

"Olá, Kanon" - Amy pulou ao lado de Kassumi e esticou uma mão para cumprimentar o prisioneiro - "Bonita noite de lua não é?".

"Disso não posso reclamar! Tenho a vista mais privilegiada de todo o santuário" - indicou o corpo celeste que estava dependurado no céu, além de suas miseráveis barras de ferro - "Estou feliz que tenham vindo".

"Alex e Lilits estão distraindo os guardas para que pudessemos aparecer! Eu vou tentar quebrar as barras para que você possa sair daqui".

"É inútil! Eu já tentei mil vezes...".

"Mas, eu ainda não".

A amazona elevou pouco quantidade de seu cosmo - rezando para não chamar a atenção - e aplicou força no material que não fez nem o favor de ranger um pouco. Parecia fundido em algo muito mais forte e superior. Tentou dez vezes e todas fracassadas.

"Não... quebra" - ela replicou desanimada - "Como é possível?".

"Não são barras comuns! A lenda é que ela foi feita com fogo do próprio inferno".

"Deixe-me tentar" - sibilou Kassumi executando os mesmos movimentos da amiga, mas sendo em vão - "Droga!"

"Chega! Quero que guardem suas forças para saírem daqui ao invés de ficarem gastando cosmo á toa. Terão sérios problemas se forem pegas".

"Se o meu castigo fosse ficar aqui com você, eu obedeceria sem pestanejar...".

"Não vai me ajudar em nada se for presa! Quero que saia daqui e continue o treinamento".

"Kassumi, os guardas" - disse Amy espreitando atrás de uma rocha - "Eles estão vindo pra cá".

"Vão agora" - ordenou Kanon preocupado - "Não vou me perdoar se aqueles cachorros colocarem as mãos imundas deles em vocês".

"Mas...".

"Foi um prazer revê-lo, Kanon. Vamos achar uma maneira de tirá-lo daqui".

"E existe uma forma: Athena".

"Shun e Nana foram buscá-la! Não se preocupe" - retribuiu Amy com um sorriso encorajador - "Vamos agora, Kassumi".

"Você ouviu a amazona de leão" - disse Kanon brincalhão tocando a máscara da amante. Ela retirou a máscara e tentou aproximar seu rosto da barra para beijar-lhe os lábios e conseguiu com certa dificuldade sentir a boca fria e quase incolor de Kanon.

"Não volte mais aqui" - pediu o homem preocupado.

"Por que não?".

"Por que eu amo você" - ele balbuciou baixinho - "Vá!".

Amy não esperou mais nada, puxou Kassumi com toda a força para baixo d'água e elas nadaram todo o percurso submersas. Foi por um triz que não acabaram por encontrar um dos guardas e só quando estavam bem afastadas ousaram erguer a cabeça para fora.

"_Gasp, gasp_... foi por pouco" - pestanejou Amy feliz por não ter sido descoberta e com a consciência tranquila - "Athena vai voltar, espere para ver...".

"Eu quero crer nisso, minha amiga".

"Vamos! Alex e Lilits devem estar preocupadas".

Deram uma última olhada na direção do mar e voltaram ao santuário para, mais tarde, abrigarem-se desconfortáveis em suas camas macias.

Longe dali, perto das fileiras de ruínas antigas, um homem e uma mulher caminhavam lado a lado e sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Então, era daquela forma que tudo iria terminar? Mal começara e agora ela ia embora de sua vida, com rancor e raiva? A vida nunca fora justa, mas agora parecia que ela ficava cada dia pior. Pelo menos era o que Aldebaran achava enquanto encaminhava a mulher que amava para longe de sua vida, definitivamente.

Chegaram ao lugar sem muita dificuldade, os guardas respeitavam a figura onipotente de Aldebaran e, por isso, não tentavam impedi-lo de prosseguir, mesmo olhando a garota que o seguia com certa curiosidade. Dado momento um grupo de servas cumprimentou Calisto e ela só fez balançar a cabeça em constatação. O homem riu:

"Você é muito querida aqui! Por todos e independente do posto que ocupe. Seu jeito propiciou isso...".

"Não me martirize! É duro para mim também deixar esse lugar, mas é inevitável que algo assim ocorra".

"Por que?".

"Por que eu não faço parte disso! Sou só decorativa! Não cresci aqui, desconheço seus moldes, entenda isso...".

"Eu respeito, mas não consebo! Não queria que acabasse assim".

"É tarde para isso".

"Que seja" - ele balbuciou triste - "Bem, chegamos".

A estrada agora era ampla e bem arejada, andando reto e sem parar em qualquer lugar poderia-se ver a entrada dos portões e a vila que desembocaria com mais uns dez minutos de caminhada na cidade de Athenas. Não havia risco algum até lá, até porque era bem iluminado pelos lampiões dos aldeões do lugar. Os grilos e os vagalumes conseguiam deixar o ambiente mais tétrico do que já era.

"Despediu-se de todos?".

"Apenas de algumas pessoas... eu não consegui dizer adeus" - ela despejou as palavras, parecendo triste - "Então, tchau".

"Tchau" - ele falou com os olhos fechados.

Viu o vulto da pequena garota dar alguns passos com a mochila de camursa na mão, segurando-a junto do corpo esguio, os cabelos negros e levemente azulados esvoaçantes com o vento, até que ela parou sem se virar, ainda de costas para ele:

"Sabe o que eu não perdôo?"

"Hum?".

"Você ter esperado eu me apaixonar por você para me dizer a verdade!".

"Eu lamento! Mas, somos vítimas um do outro".

"É só isso que tem a dizer?".

"Quando você quiser voltar eu estarei aqui".

"Isso não vai acontecer, Aldebaran de Touro" - ela esperniou estupefata com a falsa calma que ele encenava.

"Sua declaração não altera em nada minha postura! Eu vou estar aqui..." - ele virou-se de costas para ela e agora nenhum dos dois se via, apenas as costas despediam-se enquanto ele dava os primeiros passos de volta ao santuário.

"Você não perguntou, mas eu nunca vou contar a ninguém sobre esse lugar. Não vou vendê-lo as revistas!".

"Eu sei que não vai" - ele suspirou fundo e só pode ouvir o barulho dos sapatinhos dela de encontro ao cascalho da estradinha, guiando-a de volta para casa.

* * *

**N/A:** Por que eu continuo a escrever essa fic ? 


	25. Submissão

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_

_**Capítulo XXV:**_ Submissão

* * *

"É ela!"

O homem de longas vestes de um tom azul escuro correu até a entrada de sua casa para receber a pessoa que foi a razão de sua vida durante quase toda uma existência. Alinhou-se e abriu um largo sorriso enquanto via sua silhueta ficar mais nitida por todo o percurso enquanto a mesma subia as escadarias.

"Seja bem-vinda, Athena" - disse enquanto tombava todo o seu corpo de mais de 1,90 m sobre o único joelho esquerdo em sinal de reverência e respeito. Como era bom tê-la de volta embaixo de suas asas.

Ela sorriu de volta enquanto se aproximava do homem e beijava-o no alto de sua cabeça fazendo com que corasse um pouco.

"Senti sua falta, Shion".

A multidão de cavaleiros e amazonas douradas que tinha seguido Athena até o alto pela primeira vez manteve-se quieta vendo a cena em sinal de franco respeito e alegria pelo que estava acontecendo.

"Ela voltou" - balbuciou Shura visivelmente tocado pela presença da deusa.

Yura olhou-o de relance e pela primeira vez sentiu que compartilhava dos sentimentos de seu mestre. De um modo geral todas aquelas jovens sentiam o mesmo e gozavam da mesma sensação de esperança que aquela moça trazia.

Athena virou-se de costas para o grande mestre e contemplou todos os seus cavaleiros e amazonas, sorriu mais uma vez e fez um aceno de cabeça leve para todos eles.

"Mais tarde gostaria de falar com todos vocês, mas por hora peço que não se importem que eu descance um pouco".

"De modo algum afinal a casa é sua" - disse Dohko contemplativo.

"Hehe, mas que piada mais infame" - retribuiu Máscara da Morte com um sorriso de canto de boca.

"Não é piada".

"Mas antes quero ser acompanhada de chá com bolachas com o Mestre".

"Com todo o prazer. Vamos" - ele indicou a entrada do salão e fez menção para que Saori fosse a primeira. Ela olhou o gesto e sorriu, depois parou por um momento e um pouco corada retornou para a pequena multidão e chamou:

"Seiya, vem comigo?" - estendeu a mão para o vazio.

Todos olharam ao redor para ver o forte rapaz de cabelos castanhos se surpreender e um pouco receoso se precipitar a frente da deusa e estender suas mãos calejadas de luta diante dela que a segurou com firmeza e guiou para dentro do local. Shion olhou estupefato e ninguém disse nada até o enorme portal de madeira se fechar.

"Vocês viram aquilo?" - disse Shaka chocado.

"Eu vi, você também? Que estranho, afinal você não utiliza os seus olhos!" - concluiu Aiolia brincalhão.

"Calado, eu não acredito que..."

"Nenhuma bolachinha nos ofereceram" - choramingou Afrodite em sinal de pouco caso.

"Qual o seu problema? Seiya e Saori estão... estão..." - Milo tentava completar a frase, mas só apontava incrédulo para o enorme portão.

"Milo, daqui a pouco vou achar que você tem ciúmes de todas as mulheres que estão sobre sua proteção! Ou será que você gosta da Teella e da Saori?" - os olhos de Luna faiscaram em sinal de brincadeira astuta.

"De onde você tirou essa maluquice? Seria quase uma pedofilia considerando a idade mental da Teella e a verdadeira da Saori"

"Obrigada, mestre" T.T

"**CALEM A BOCA**" - urrou Dohko enquanto se virava para encarar todos os integrantes que a seus olhos, naquele momento, não passavam de crianças - "SERÁ... será que ainda não se deram conta do que está acontecendo aqui? Como podem ser tão alienados?" - disse furtivo voltando a encarar a porta - "Deixemos noss deusa em paz por hora".

"Deixá-la em paz..." - replicou Máscara da Morte trêmulo de uma raiva que há tempos não se manifestava - "Não aguento mais ouvir de você e daquele velhote estranho para deixar vocês cuidarem dos problemas do santuário. OS DOIS ESTÃO ESTRANHOS E FICAM NOS TRATANDO COMO MOCINHAS!".

"Hei, o que quer dizer com mocinhas?" - perguntou Alex, mas recebeu um olhar em represália de Saga.

"Ele tem razão, Dohko. O que está havendo?" - perguntou Shaka com sua voz etérea.

"Shaka, pelo menos não se faça de cínico. É exatamente o que está pensando e eu não preciso dizer ao homem mais próximo de Deus porque tanta preocupação".

"Então, só está confirmando minhas suspeitas".

Um homem que mantinha-se sentado diante do aglomerado de pessoas se levantou fazendo com que sua impotente sombra se projetasse sobre os demais, chamando toda atenção para si.

"Estarei a serviço de Athena assim que ela precisar, mas até lá estarei em minha respectiva casa. Juliane, vamos...".

"Mas mestre...".

"Agora" - ponderou.

Juliane mirou o homem com certo desgosto, pois era claro e desnecessário ser tratada como uma menina perante aos mais de vinte guerreiros e guerreiras que ali se encontravam, mas tratando os amigos como mereciam não deu-se ao trabalho de se irritar e acatou as ordens como fora pedido.

A tensão, o confinamento, o sol quente e até mesmo suas vidas de contos de fadas já estavam complicando o convívio entre os guerreiros e guerreiras. Por mais que a amizade e o espírito de união fossem pontos fundamentais para que todos convivessem em harmonia era cada vez menos frequente as visitas entre as amazonas e cada dia mais elas se atolavam em treinamentos árduos e difíceis. O que dizer então dos laços amorosos que as uniam aos cavaleiros mais fortes de Athena? Ou estavam se afrouxando ou cada dia mais se atenuavam. Casos como os de Afrodite e Teella que cada vez mais tentavam se aproximar um do outro, assim como Shaka e Mikage, enquanto casais como Yume e Saga já não conseguiam se ver como outrora. Não, não era natural e nem saudável para os mesmos.

A multidão se dispersou com nítido desânimo enquanto perante ao grande portal apenas uma pessoa acompanhada de um homem alto e de cabelos azuis vislumbrava a sala do mestre.

"Yume, vamos?".

"Está na hora, Saga... é minha vez de fazer algo antes que minha participação seja inútil".

" O que é que você vai...".

"Confie em mim. Eu sou uma das pessoas que Athena mais vai querer ouvir e disso tenho certeza".

"Eu não duvido, sacerdotisa. Mas, por hora, venha até minha casa e me faça companhia".

"Saga, estou farta de ser sua companhia" - ela retribuiu amargurada ainda de costas - "Não confunda o meu amor com submissão, por favor".

"Então, faça como quiser" - ele destilou em tom jocoso e sem dar muita importância. Estava exausto de problemas, intrigas e questões que ele não conseguia resolver. Estava prestes a jogar a toalha a suas questões pessoais. Desceu a escadaria enquanto sua mulher apenas permanecia em silêncio observando e esperando a porta ser aberta.

Poderia demorar um pouco, mas sabia que deveria se fazer ser ouvida ainda naquela noite. Pelo bem de um casal que precisava urgentemente de ajuda.

_"Vai me agradecer por isso depois, querido Saga". _

* * *

"Eu estou a par desses pequenos problemas que o santuário vem enfrentando" - Saori levou sua bebida aos lábios enquanto saboreava os resquícios de açúcar e devolvia o utensílio de volta a mesa - "Depois da guerra contra Hades as nossas baixas foram muito altas e apesar de termos recrutado as amazonas que estavam em treinamento pelo mundo para virem ao santuário treinar estou ciente de que não estão em número suficiente para suprir a proteção das fronteiras".

"Então porque não treinar um número considerável de garotos como nós?" - perguntou Seiya antes que conseguisse conter a própria lingua.

"Porque a intenção era um novo padrão de guerreiras, uma nova elite dourada que fosse grande em habilidade, força e determinação" - disse Shion com um pouco de orgulho - "Estou certo de que os cavaleiros de ouro fizeram um excelente trabalho, contudo..."

"Contudo?" - completou Saori com um olhar curioso.

"Gostaria de tratar desse assunto mais tarde" - pediu Shion fitando Seiya - "Afinal, são questões um pouco mais sigilosas".

"Certamente, estamos apenas comendo um chá com bolachas" - ela defendeu - "_Hum_... sabe Shion, queríamos falar de outro assunto nesse momento".

"E posso deduzir qual é?!" - ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha - "Pelo jeito o cavaleiro de Pégasus mostrou suas reais intenções".

"E espero que isso não seja o início de um sermão" - defendeu Seiya se exaltando - "Amo Saori e quero ficar com ela para sempre, acho que já mostrei provas mais que suficientes ao longo desses anos de que sou fiel e digno de confiança".

"Confiança?" - Shion riu-se por um momento esboçando um sorriso cínico - "Sem dúvida é um grande guerreiro que fez tudo por nossa deusa e a paz e justiça na Terra, mas a essa altura do campeonato você descobriu-se, de repente, apaixonado pela pessoa que você devia ter como um estandarte?".

Seiya pegou ar para responder com todas as forças de seus pulmões e já separava as palavras para uma verdadeira luta com palavras e que Shion venceria ardilosamente se ele não fosse sensato. Sentia-se pedindo a mão de Saori ao pai dela e isso o fazia suar frio. Tolice.

Foi simples e direto em sua resolução.

"Sim" - Seiya sorriu ao ver a garota apertar sua mão discretamente por baixo da mesa - "Espero que você não crie problemas para nós".

"Não é essa minha função e creio que suas vidas íntimas também não são da minha conta, mas é inegável que o amor de Athena deveria ser algo platônico e para todos os cavaleiros. Nossa deusa metida em casos de ordem tão corriqueira quanto uma paixão...".

"Todos os cavaleiros tem o amor de Athena, Shion..." - Saori sorriu - "Mas apenas um tem o de Saori Kido. Não quero criar confusão com você por isso e seria muito importante para mim que você entendesse e nos apoiasse, pois sei que não vai ser fácil para o santuário aceitar isso".

"Sem dúvida que não era o momento para uma revelação dessas" - ele suspirou enquanto tamborilava seus dedos sobre a mesa - "Eu respeito a sua decisão" - destilou meio afetado - "Porém, quero pedir que se for para assumir essa relação em público que seja após um acontecimento que tenho esperado há algum tempo".

"Acontecimento?" - Seiya ergueu uma sobrancelha - "O que é? Diga!".

"Não seja impaciente" - pediu Saori - "Por favor, será que você podia nos deixar a sós?".

"Certo" - ele ergueu-se da cadeira e encontrou os olhos desgostosos do mestre do santuário que apenas desviou o olhar no instante seguinte - "Vejo você mais tarde. Faça o favor de ir dormir um pouco, tivemos uma longa viagem".

"Não se preocupe. Estou bem" - ela sorriu - "Seiya, faça-me mais um favor: peça pra Yume entrar quando sair do salão do mestre".

"Hein?! Ela está lá fora? Como sabe que...".

"Eu sei" - replicou simples - "Obrigada" - deu uma piscadela discreta para ele que vagou para fora do recinto.

Algum tempo depois a sacerdotisa entrou na sala já com as costumeiras roupas pesadas e com seus longos cabelos negros como o ébano enlaçados a uma trança abaixo da cabeça.

"Athena, preciso lhe falar urgentemente" - ela não sorriu - "É sobre Kanon".

"AH! Esse assunto não será abordado agora, tenho outro muito mais urgente a tratar...".

"E qual seria?"

"A guerra que nos aguarda...".

"Guerra?" - Saori sentiu o ar de seus pulmões lhe faltar e por um momento um aperto sufocante estrangular sua garganta - "Como? Porque?".

"Perséfone" - disse Yume - "Ela está há semanas implantando imagens na cabeça de Marcella sobre destruição, sangue e...".

"Perséfone?".

"Não sabemos, mas temos certeza que ela planeja atacar o santuário em breve numa empreitada ardilosa".

"Mesmo que tente não pode contra o número de cavaleiros que temos não é mesmo?" - virou-se para Shion.

"Sim. Isso é verdade, mas não sabemos o que ela pode fazer se... tentar reanimar os antigos servos do marido".

"Os espectros tem fidelidade a Hades e não a sua mulher. Nem mesmo ela tem tamanho poder para...".

"Não sabemos como ela é capaz de agir. A deusa Perséfone sempre foi muito neutra em questões como essa e não sabemos ao certo porque faria isso agora" - disse Yume - "Bem, estamos esperando o tão aguardado e cordial comunicado de guerra".

Saori fitou o chão em silêncio apreensiva.

"Será que ela busca vingança?" - falou sem querer - "Ela amava-o muito. Talvez tenha sido por isso que... entendo. Talvez não seja exatamente poder que ela quer, mas vingar a morte de seu marido".

"Perséfone nunca se entregou inteiramente a Hades, lembra? Afinal, ela foi obrigada a casar com ele".

"Isso não quer dizer que não o ame, afinal ela comeu a romã**¹**"

"É verdade, mas porque só tomou uma atitude agora?".

"Porque esteve com sua mãe" - disse Saori sem pestanejar - "Estava com Demétre, não poderia voltar para o marido nesse meio tempo".

"Então ela está só e livre agora?".

"Por enquanto, Perséfone também reencarna sempre que o espírito de Hades regressa a Terra, mas provavelmente nesse tempo ela... não sei, suposições minhas pelas lendas que cresci ouvindo. Confirma isso, Shion?".

"Devemos aguardar. Acho que vingança ao santuário como um todo pela morte de seu marido é a única situação plausível... se estivesse atrás de você talvez já tivesse atacado-a".

"Sim... falemos de Kanon agora" - pediu a deusa - "O que aconteceu?".

* * *

"Eu amo você..." - repetia para si diante do espelho - "Certo, eu sei que nunca te disse, mas... ai... como eu vou contar isso pra ele?".

Teffy andou até sua cama e jogou-se em cima da mesma.

"Como vou falar pra você, Dohko?".

Quando, como, porque, desde sempre... questões como essa não paravam de pairar sobre sua cabeça. Ahhhh... até quando permaneceria calada? Os treinos já não rendiam como antes e nada se mostrava suficientemente importante diante de sua imagem daquele homem tão distante.

"Teffy, já vamos para a arena" - disse Aioros adentrando o quarto da discipula - "Levante-se daí".

Ela levantou-se e seguiu o mestre em silêncio.

Tudo tornou-se repentinamente triste. Não. O santuário não parecia mais abençoado pela beleza dos poderes de Afrodite mesmo com o retorno de Athena. Talvez fosse o período das secas que retiravam a beleza da paisagem e algo a mais.

Na aldeia a margem da fronteira do santuário regia a lenda de que há cada mil anos a deusa do amor presenteava o santuário de sua irmã Athena com uma onda de amor e paixão por seus arredores que consumia todos e transformava-o em um lugar abençoado. Mas nos últimos tempos...

"O que você quer dizer para não me meter?" - perguntou Amy ardilosa arrancando um livro da mão do namorado - "O que está insinuando?"

"Eu afirmo que você está se INTROMETENDO nos problemas dos outros e que não deveria ficar...".

"_Meme_, querido, você não sabe nada sobre alma feminina. Uma mulher não quer pedir ajuda, ela quer que você a ajude expontaneamente! E você não está ajudando Lolly! u.u".

"A vida é dela e eu não tô nem aí desde que ela continue treinando e fazendo o meu jantar" - pega o livro de volta - "Com licença" - vira-se de costas e pega um sininho que estava na banqueta - "Looooooollyyyyyyyyyyy".

A moça entra no lugar com uma aparência apática, olheiras fundas e um sorriso anormal.

"Sim, mestrinho?".

"Já arrumou o seu quarto?".

"Sim".

"O meu?".

"Também".

"Limpou a prataria?".

"Como ordenou".

"E o que fará mais tarde?".

"Arrumarei suas roupas, costurarei suas meias, limparei as máscaras da parede, tratarei da dispensa e vou treinar arduamente todos os rituais cabalisticos e estranhos que você criou".

"E porque fazemos isso?".

"Pois somos guerreiros de câncer".

"ISSO! ESSA É A GUERREIRA QUE EU TREINEI" - sorri satisfeito enquanto Amy pára perplexa. A amiga estava realmente mal desde que Shion a tinha deixado, permitindo se submeter aos caprichos do mestre.

Lolly sai com uma reverência - fizeram lavagem cerebral nela? o.o - e Máscara continuou sua leitura.

"Meme..." - cantarolou Amy.

"Sim, _principesca_?".

"VÁ SE DANAR, SEU IDIOTA!" - jogo um vaso contudo na cabeça dele fazendo-o cair no chão atordoado.

"VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?" - ergue-se bruscamente enquanto se desviava dos outros objetos.

"Como pode abusar dela assim? Não vê que está passando por um momento... quer saber? eu odeio você! Odeio seu jeito arrogante! Odeio essa sua pose! Odeio - ele se aproxima com cara de irritação, mas a segura pelo punho fazendo-a andar para trás com um sorriso cínico - Odeio essa sua cara de megalomaníaco e esse... esse - olha para o namorado que a impressa contra a parede - ... esse corpo bronzeado!".

Ele sorri com a dubia opniao da moça e aproveita para provocá-la.

"Não permito que você jogue nada em mim, AMY!" - machucou-a nos punhos enquanto falava ao seu ouvido - "Eu não poupo mulheres!".

"Ah é? E quem disse que eu tenho medo de você?"

"Deveria ter! Eu posso machucar você" - coloca um beijo em seu pescoço enquanto morde o mesmo com um pouco mais de força fazendo a garota gemer pela dor, deixando-a marcada.

"Seu cretino idiota, pensa que só porque me agarra eu vou ficar de boca fechada é?".

"Mas o que eu quero agora é ouvir você gritar, querida..." - disse jocoso, vendo-a arrepiar enquanto a soltava e sentia que ela batia em suas costas com força.

"Solte-me! Cansei de brincar... não quero nada com você agora".

"Eu quero e isso basta!" - disse definitivo - "E você quer também..." -

"Não quero NÃO!" - empurra-o e se afasta sentindo-se irritada - "Meme, você não era assim... antes você me ouvia".

"Eu ouço" - disse com um leve nuance de autoritarismo na voz - "Só que não concordo COM TUDO que você faz só porque é minha namorada".

"Idiota" - indignou-se.

"E quer saber? É melhor você ir, pois daqui a pouco começa o treinamento da minha discípula e ela é um exemplo".

"O que está insinuando?" - aproxima-se - "Acha que Lolly é melhor amazona que eu?".

"Não!" - replicou rápido demais vendo que os olhos da amazona faíscaram perigosamente - "Apenas que... talve falte mais empenho de sua parte...".

"Ora, deve ser porque eu estou sempre por aqui sendo compania para um parvo idiota como você!" - aproxima-se para dar-lhe um tapa na cara, mas é detida por mãos hábeis que a impedem e a enlaçam.

"Tsc, tsc. Mas, me diga, quais são as vantagens do parvo idiota hein?".

"Não estou vendo muitas nos últimos tempos, seu grosso".

"Fale mais" - a segurava com força e brutalidade.

"Cretino, estúpido, ignorante...".

"Gostoso como tantas vezes você me disse entre um beijo mais provocante e outro. Isso! Adoro ver essa sua expressão de horror quando não consegue se afastar de mim..." - vira seu corpo e a segura pela frente com violência - "Fale mais, muito mais..."

Ficou quieta e não se manifestou mais enquanto deixava-o beijar sua boca e a abraçar com certo desejo. Ele a soltou e de bom grado ela própria enlaçou seus braços esguios ao redor de seu pescoço. Máscara da Morte parou o beijo e se afastou.

"Tchau, querida" - sádico retirou-se e foi para o interior da casa deixando-a só.

"Esse homem é a minha perdição" - passa as mãos pelos cabelos negros pensando em segui-lo, só que seu orgulho a impediu. Adentra a casa de câncer a procura de Lolly. Teria outra conversa com ela a respeito de Shion. E como sempre a amiga não a ouviria...

* * *

Não se lembrava ao certo como tinha chegado até ali, mas o fato é que Kassumi pulou nos braços de Kanon assim que ele foi jogado na sala do mestre trazido por cinco homens de escalão menor.

Seus cabelos e suas roupas estavam encharcadas dos pés a cabeça, ele pingava e via triste a água que escorria por seus cabelos enquanto terminava de cuspir os resto do líquido, enojado pelo sal.

Mesmo assim caiu de joelhos, as mãos sustentaram seu corpo enquanto tentava acostumar-se a claridade novamente. Sentiu que alguém afagou sua cabeça e ele repousou seu rosto no colo branco de Kassumi.

Agradeceu.

Mas não demorou-se em se erguer com dignidade e depois passou a olhar a mulher de cima a baixo, do alto de seu 1,90 m.

Sorriu ao ver Athena que também retribuiu ao gesto.

"Acho que agora que estamos todos aqui podemos finalmente chegar a uma discussão calma e racional" - disse Saori suavemente e um pouco envergonhada quando todos os olhares daqueles homens e mulheres - bem mais velhos do que ela - decairam sobre seu semblante.

Segurou seu báculo com mais força do que pretendia e podia sentir o suor enxarcar suas mãos.

"Bem, primeiro, vamos deixar algumas coisas claras aqui: Kanon, desculpe-me por isso".

"Eu... mereci de certo modo".

"Não. Não mereceu" - disse Alex dando um tapa nas costas dele - "Titio..."

"Hunf. Insolente" - ele deu um riso meia boca e retribuiu o cumprimento, mas não conseguiu abidicar da postura séria que assumiu.

"Mas não poderá mais treinar Kassumi e habitar a casa de gêmeos".

"NÃO" - Kassumi protestou enquanto segurava as mãos de Kanon - "Porque? Por minha causa? De forma alguma... antes **eu** deixo a casa de gêmeos!".

"Não seja iludida" - disse Kanon cansado - "Não pode deixar a casa de gêmeos".

"Claro que posso".

"Não. Você é do santuário tanto quanto o santuário é seu. Uma vez aqui dentro não há como deixar sua função".

"O Cabo Súnio não te fez tão mal, Kanon" - disse Shion com um riso zombeteiro.

"Quieto, velhote. Juro que vai demorar bem mais para se recuperar da próxima".

"Não diga asneiras" - protestou Camus - "Aceite e vamos conversar sobre coisas que realmente importam".

"É claro que não foi você a visitar o Cabo Súnion por semanas..." - disse Saga entre dentes.

"Não fui eu a merecê-lo" - retribuiu - "Correto?" - ele eleva seu cosmo.

"O fato..." - Saori voltou a chamar a atenção - "É que Kanon sairá da casa e Saga continuará a treinar Kassumi e Alex. Vai deixar sua casa e seu cargo como guardião da casa de gêmeos".

"E para onde eu vou?" - perguntou sem reagir.

"Para a casa de Yume!"

Shura e Máscara da Morte começaram a rir um pouco tentando manter a compostura diante da deusa, mas não suportando devido a possibilidade do fato.

"Pfff... Vai morar da casa da namorada do irmão gêmeo. Poligamia geral não é?" - disse Máscara da Morte batendo nas costas do Shura.

"Hahaha... também quero um irmão gêmeo. Haha..ha..." - o espanhol parou de rir assim que encontrou o olhar fuzilante de Marcella do outro lado da mesa e voltou a manter sua postura.

"Na verdade, achamos uma solução bem menos embaraçosa" - disse Yume pronunciando-se e não demonstrou-se ofendida com a insinuação - "Resolvemos que eu vou... eu vou para a casa de gêmeos para desocupar a outra".

Kanon virou o rosto para encontrar o de Saga e não conseguiu deixar de notar um sorriso de canto de boca que estava estampado nas feições do irmão que parecia razoavelmente satisfeito com a solução.

"Hum... não que seja da minha conta..." - disse Afrodite chamando a atenção - "Mas, sacerdotisas da deusa Athena não deveriam ser puras, castas e virgens?".

"A-FRO-DI-TE" - sibilou Teella - "Isso é coisa que se fale?".

"O que? Só estou perguntando".

"Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra" - disse Saga - "Yume só vai morar na casa de gêmeos conosco e eu não pretendo encostar um dedo nela, como não fiz até agora...".

"O que? Você está na seca desde que ela chegou?" - perguntou Aiolia espantado e sendo seguido pelo olhar atento de outros cavaleiros.

"Porque Aiolia? VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ?" - Shura coagiu com os olhos brilhando atentamente e fitou a discipula que não esboçou reação alguma e estava mais do que satisfeita por usar uma máscara.

"Isso não importa... Athena quer nos falar. Podemos prestar a atenção, por favor?" - pediu Teffy irritando-se - "Estou cansada de ter nossas vidas íntimas descadas em público. Isso é muito constrangedor!".

"Você tem razão. E olha que você tem a sorte de não gostar de ninguém!" - disse Elena ingenuamente não percebendo que o olhar da amiga encontrou com as costas de Dohko.

"Tá! Chega! Kanon você foi expulso. Roda. Pauta número dois..." - Máscara da Morte bateu palmas como adestrando um poodle imaginário e viu Amy bufar e revirar os olhos.

"Então, também deixarei minha casa..." - colocou-se Mu encarando Shion - "Pois eu também estou me envolvendo com minha discípula".

"MU!" - Shaka quase teve um enfarte e ele encarou o amigo surpreso - "Seu idiota!".

"Um idiota honesto" - sorriu para Yuki - "Desculpe por não ter assumido isso antes, tá?".

Shion não disse nada e apenas encarou o chão enquanto mastigava aquelas palavras.

"A lei é para todos" - disse o Mestre do Santuário cruzando os braços - "Deixo isso por conta de Athena".

Saori respirou fundo e ficou extremamente incomodada.

"Como... eu posso dar palpite sobre suas vidas? Vocês são os donos de suas escolhas e de suas ações...".

"Athena..." - Dohko ficou um pouco preocupado vendo-a estravassar.

"Estou cansada de ficar fingindo que eu sei como e o que devo fazer. Shion, eu sei que o santuário está sob seu domínio e leis seculares, mas... imprevistos acontecem ao longo da história. Será que vou ter que tirar um dos cavaleiros mais forte de sua casa em um momento como esse?" - ela levantou-se de sua cadeira na ponta da mesa e respirou fundo pensando em uma solução razoável que não ferisse nem interesses da instituição e nem suas leis - "Mu, ficará na casa de Áries, mas não mais treinará Yuki".

"Não quero outro mestre" - pronunciou-se a amazona - "Quero continuar a ser treinada por um guerreiro de Áries".

"Em nenhum momento pensei em deixar seu treinamento desfalcado... certo, Shion?".

O cavaleiro sorriu lembrando-se que há tempos não treinava ninguém e ficou pensativo por um momento.

"Está brincando? Ele vai me matar" - protelou a amazona pensando em árduos e desastrosos treinamentos.

"Não vou. Aceito o meu posto como minha deusa assim o quer".

"Obrigada" - agradeceu - "Yuki, mude-se ainda hoje".

Quis retrucar, mas não o fez. Aceitou.

"Bom, acho que também tenho uma coisa a revelar a vocês: Perséfone pretende nos atacar em breve".

Um murmúrio se fez presente e Aioria foi o primeiro a se erguer de súbito.

"Como? Não pode ser! Ganhamos a benção dos deuses, voltamos a vida, prometeram não mais...".

"Se não esperava por isso, porque acha que estava treinando amazonas?" - destilou Dohko - "Não espante-se tanto. Devemos sempre estar preparados para todo tipo de imprevisto... A novidade é que ela não está atrás de Athena...".

"NÃO?" - Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, está atrás de quem afinal?" - perguntou Afrodite.

"Está... atrás de vocês" - disse Saori dando uma olhada na noite alta lá fora - "E, como fui informada hoje a tarde através de um comunicado, o ataque começará dentro de três dias...".

_continua_

* * *

**¹ **Na mitologia grega, **Perséfone**, era filha de Zeus e da deusa Deméter, da agricultura, tendo nascido antes do casamento de seu pai com Hera.

Quando os sinais de sua grande beleza e feminilidade começaram a brilhar, em sua adolescência, chamou a atenção do deus Hades que a pediu em casamento. Zeus, sem sequer consultar Deméter, aquiesceu ao pedido de seu irmão. Hades, impaciente, emergiu da terra e raptou-a levando-a para seus domínios (o mundo subterrâneo), desposando-a e fazendo dela sua rainha.

Sua mãe, ficando inconsolável, acabou por se descuidar de suas tarefas: as terras tornaram-se estéreis e houve escassez de alimentos, e Perséfone recusou-se a ingerir qualquer alimento e começou a definhar. Deméter, junto com Hermes, foram buscá-la ao mundo dos mortos (ou segundo outras fontes, Zeus ordenou que Hades devolvesse a sua filha). Como entretanto Perséfone tinha comido algo (uma semente de romã) concluiu-se que não tinha rejeitado inteiramente Hades. Assim, estabeleceu-se um acordo, ela passaria metade do ano junto a seus pais, quando seria Coré, a eterna adolescente, e o restante com Hades, quando se tornaria a sombria Perséfone.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu pretendo terminar essa história, portanto peço paciência para quem continua acompanhando.

Não vou mais responder rewiens. Sinceramente não tenho tempo - e isso é sério -mas agradeço futuros estímulos a uma escritora exausta.

_"Nossa, como a fic está séria"_

POIS É! A história mudou de foco. E se não for para ter guerra NÃO TEM motivo para ter AMAZONAS. Correto?

Sinceramente, estou desapontada com vocês, a idéia era justamente a interatividade entre escritora/leitora, mas acho que poucas pessoas conseguiram acompanhar a fic. Entendo que eu demoro para entregar capítulos e etc, mas é incrivel como eu me afeiçoei aos personagens independente da participação de alguns ou não, e por diversos momentos de raiva tive vontade de deletar essa fic, mas tenho a PLENA consciência que se eu melhorei e muito como escritora foi graças a esse trabalho.

Em suma: brochei.

Mas, vou levar esse barco ATÉ O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!

O que eu não vou levar é a nota da autora.

Falar sozinha é que eu não vou.

_Luna_

_04/05/08_


	26. A lenda dos antigos

**

* * *

**

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_

_**Capítulo XXVI:**_ A lenda dos antigos

* * *

"PÁRA TUDO" - disse Afrodite já de pé - "Perséfone quer nos matar? Minha deusa, desculpe, mas a senhorita ficou louca?".

"Afrodite! Tenha modos" - sibilou Shion - "O que nossa deusa sustenta é a mais pura verdade. Perséfone não está atrás dela, mas de nós sim".

"Por que?" - cortou Shura não conseguindo achar nexo em todas as propostas que tinham sido apresentadas.

"Perséfone teve o império de seu marido arrasado por vocês, certo? Acha justo mata-los como fizeram com o homem que ela amava".

"Vigança então...".

"E por isso também quer acabar com as amazonas. Pelos laços de afeto que se formaram aqui dentro".

Aldebaran socou a mesa fazendo a madeira ranger e sua sempre neutra postura revelou-se realmente perturbada. Iriam atrás de Juliane? E as outras? Realmente, agora não havia mais dúvida que não haveria outra opção além da guerra.

"Ela declarou um ataque em três dias" - disse Saori com um sorriso trêmulo - "Agora devemos pensar como vamos armar o santuário".

"Athena, quer sacrificar uma vila inteira e colocar todo o santuário em alerta por nossa causa?" - perguntou Aiolia - "E se... nos entregássemos?".

"Estariamos dando o santuário de bandeja pra Perséfone" - disse Lolly opondo-se pela primeira vez - "Acho que realmente não temos escolha".

"Não temos como armar as fronteiras em três dias".

"Agrupe os cavaleiros mirins" - disse a amazona de câncer.

"De nada adianta não estão em número suficiente".

"Bom... quem sabe pudéssemos reforçar as fronteiras com..."

"Athena, acho que eu posso me manifestar agora?"

Nana adentrou timidamente o recinto espreitando por uma fresta da porta e se aproximando logo em seguida.

"Já ia convocá-la".

"Nana, o que está fazendo aqui?" - perguntou Máscara da Morte - "Deveria estar repousando da viagem! Na verdade é bom que nem tenha desfeito as malas, vai voltar pra Itália assim que essa reunião acabar".

"Não voltarei não, meu irmão".

"Não discuta comigo".

"Não voltarei porque também farei parte dessa rebelião e... acho que eu deixei de te contar alguma coisa ao longo desses anos...".

Ele não compreendeu porque o olhar da irmã parecia tão firme e absurdamente diferente do que estava acostumado ao longo daquele tempo em que foram separados. Foi com espanto e incredulidade que viu sua irmã mais nova recontar a mesma história que ela tinha narrado a deusa Athena e a Shun na mansão Kido há alguns dias atrás: o treinamento na Sicília, as técnicas marciais, o treinamento nos montes Alpinos e, por fim, como tinha sido chamada meses antes por um comunicado oficial da deusa para se juntar aos cavaleiros e trabalhar para o santuário.

"Trabalhar?" - ele repetiu piscando diversas vezes - "Trabalhar?".

"Eu não podia te contar não é mesmo?" - tentava justificar - "Afinal, o que é que as pessoas iriam pensar se soubessem que eu tinha formação especial sem ser sagrada amazona? Nunca iriam deixar eu freqüentar o santuário sem usar a máscara já que eu era uma guerreira, mas eu não posso por a máscara, pois feriria os meus princípios e...".

"Guerreira?"

"Ow, que é que foi? Porque esse espanto todo? É natural que ela tivesse se espelhado no irmão mais velho para seguir treinamento" - disse Shura - "Se bem que se espelhar em você não é, nem de longe, uma atitude sensata".

"Por isso eu vim aqui para poder... ajudar a planejar um bom plano de defesa".

"Isso é quase um insulto considerando nossa experiência" - disse Saga perspicaz - "Deixar o santuário nas mãos de uma fedelha".

"Levando em conta que você já está bem passado" - disse Camus não contendo o comentário ferino.

"Não é hora para discutirmos e vamos ouvir o que a moça tem a nos dizer" - destilou Milo sério.

Não demorou para que ela tirasse do bolso de trás de seu jeans um pedaço de papel e uma caneta mostrando um esboço meio surrado do santuário de Athena.

"As fronteiras não tem barreiras naturais, o máximo um rio e algum trecho de mata típica sem muitos lugares para nos escondermos. Se atacarmos de frente perdemos território e realmente não sabemos que tipo de guerreiro ela usará para nos enfrentar...".

"Os espectros?"

"Talvez alguns deles" - ela abriu espaço e se colocou ao lado de Athena na ponta da mesa - "Eu repensei muito durante o vôo até aqui e estive estudando o terreno por conta própria. Minha única sugestão é deixar os cavaleiros de ouro onde sempre estiveram, nas doze casas do zodíaco, enquanto as amazonas...".

"Ficam conosco" - disse Mu firme.

"Vão conter as fronteiras para compensar o desfalque de soldados da última guerra.

"Justo" - protelou Amy pensativa - "Acho que vai ser até um pouco emocionante não é meninas?".

Ela tentou sorrir, mas ao ver o olhar de descrença por trás das máscaras a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi tentar sustentar seu sorriso de falso divertimento.

"Não vejo outra maneira" - concordou Luna tentando dar base para o comentário da amiga - "Estamos mesmo sem emoção por aqui".

"Não podem fazer isso" - disse Afrodite - "Não estão preparadas para lutar, ainda não terminaram o treinamento, faltam alguns...".

"Não estamos o que?" - a discipula se enraiveceu - "Estamos aqui há meses! Temos condição de lutar sim".

"Guerra é bem mais do que eu te ensinei durante as refeições e o café da tarde, amazona" - destilou o mestre - "Você, como as outras,** não está **em condição de lutar na linha de frente".

"Ah é?" - ela encarou o olhar frio do mestre - "Pois vocês não tem escolha! Se não formos nós a combater nas fronteiras eles vão invadir as vilas, os outros pontos e chegarão em um número muito grande as doze casas... o ideal é só ganhar tempo para vocês"

"Ela tem razão! Se não forem elas não há como conter a ocupação" - disse Saori - "E seus postos oficiais são as doze casas, mas os delas não".

"Além do que vamos todos estudar esse mapa juntos e fazer algo bem planejado. Se tudo correr como pretendo nossas baixas não serão...".

"Muito graves?" - completou Yura com uma secura descendo pela sua garganta.

Eles passaram a madrugada toda estudando e discutindo sobre a ocupação de todos os arredores e territórios; resolveram transferir a enfermaria para mais longe das doze casas, falaram sobre a possibilidade de bloqueio do rio, mais isso acarretaria em falta de água, os cavalos do estábulo mais afastado seriam levados para perto do terreno pedregoso e logo de manhã começariam a ser preparados para servirem com iscas.

As doze casas deveriam ser preparadas para os embates e as armas e armaduras prontas para o momento que se sucederia em três dias.

Ao fim daquela reunião quando todos pareciam cansados e irredutivelmente dispostos, todos se afastaram para suas casas, para tentar dormir e repousar o cérebro para o que veria a seguir.

Apenas Shion, Dohko e Athena ficaram para trás quando o último dos cavaleiros deixava o salão do mestre.

"Shion, Dohko... eu não disse a eles, mas pretendo lutar dessa vez também".

Shion sorriu bondosamente e apenas disse:

"Sabe que não vamos permitir isso".

"Precisamos que a senhorita se mantenha segura para podermos nos preocupar também com a segurança dos demais. Se colocada em perigo afeta todo o plano de ataque e defesa" - disse Dohko sério.

"Até porque vamos precisar muito da senhora... quando tudo acabar".

Palavras foram poupadas e os dois guerreiros saíram da sala finalmente, deixando a moça sozinha sentada na ponta da mesa, vendo o lugar que antes era ocupado por doze guerreiros e guerreiras.

"Reunião longa, não é?".

"Pois é!" - ela disse parecendo exausta quase se lançando ao tampo de madeira.

"Precisa dormir urgentemente! Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e suas olheiras vão ficar visíveis demais. Vou me assustar e...".

"Babaca" - ela respondeu dando um tapa leve no homem que se sentara ao lado esquerdo ao seu.

"Sasá, vamos ter outra guerra?".

"Vamos".

"Não se preocupe. Eu ainda dou conta do recado. No duplo sentido..." - ele sorriu safado.

"Seiya, não vou conseguir rir agora".

"Tudo bem. Não quero ser seu namorado apenas para rir com você. Pode se abrir só não espere um bom conselho, porque sinceramente, era a Marin que me dava algum" - ele deu um beijo em seu rosto - "Precisa dormir. Agora".

"Deixa eu ficar aqui só mais um pouquinho... junto de você".

* * *

"Camus?"

"Olá, Gabi".

CABUM

Foi essa a resposta que o cavaleiro de Aquário recebeu ás oito horas da manhã daquele dia fatídico diante do pequeno sobrado em um bairro residencial de Atenas.

"Você amassa meu carro e some. Me encontra do shopping e some. Vem até minha casa em um dia especial, transa comigo e some. O que foi, Camus? Sentiu saudades foi? Se quer sexo vá falar com alguma daquelas suas amigas estranhas!".

"Gabriella... abra a porta".

"Não!".

"Tudo bem então, se você quer assim..." - ele se afastou da porta e já ia caminhando em sentido contrário quando ouviu a porta de madeira abrir atrás de si discretamente.

"Você desiste rápido, hãn?".

"Pelo jeito você sentiu minha falta".

"O que... o que... você é tão estranho! E porque está com essa olheira de panda na cara? Trepou com alguma vagabunda a noite passada?".

"Gabriella, não vamos nos ver mais".

Ela não acreditou no seu ouvido. Sim! Pois apenas um cretino se desbancaria do outro lado da cidade apenas para dar uma notícia que ela já sabia que chegaria um dia.

"E porque você se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui me dar essa notícia?".

"Para deixar você em paz" - disse frio - "Não sinta minha falta".

"Não vou sentir"

"Seja muito feliz, mas saiba que eu gostei de... você".

"Obrigada CAMUS! ME SINTO LISONJEADA" - o rosto estava vermelho e ela cruzou os braços diante do peito, vestindo um roupão branco listrado de preto - "Quer saber? Não é assim! Vou procurar você naquele seu emprego ridículo de guia lá no santuário e fazer um...".

"NÃO! Não permito que se atreva a chegar perto do santuário".

"Isso te incomodaria hã? Mas me incomoda ser usada e ser jogada fora TAMBÉM!".

"Oras, e a moça pura e ingênua também não me usou?".

"Mas você está aí integro e eu que estou aqui me descabelando...".

"Não acredite tanto em seus olhos" - ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábios - "Gabi, eu não gosto de você! Desculpe se eu te magoei. Mas, estarei indo fazer uma viagem e não sei quando volto, portanto é melhor acabar tudo de uma vez e deixá-la em paz".

"Certo. Boa sorte então" - ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Ele já estava de costas e indo embora contrariado, mas retornou e apertou a mão da mulher. Fez menção de abraçá-la quando viu que ela ficou rapidamente na ponta dos pés e beijou-o a força.

"Tchau".

* * *

Mirava-se no espelho vendo seu reflexo forte e pomposo diante de seus olhos azuis. Sua armadura luzia brilhante como nunca, estava em ótima forma no auge de seus vinte anos, uma astúcia digna do posto que ocupava e seria leal, como sempre, a mais uma causa.

Em tempos normais apenas elevaria seu cosmo e a armadura de escorpião cobriria seu corpo forte em instantes. Mas, gostava da mania narcisista de se cobrir com ela aos poucos. Cada parte: o protetor das pernas, dos pés, dos ombros, do tronco, dos braços e o da cabeça.

Onde está o da cabeça? - afastou-se um pouco e viu que a máscara da armadura estava afastada ao canto do quarto, nas mãos de outra pessoa.

"Está ficando boa em esconder o cosmo. Eu não consegui perceber que estava aqui".

Ela sorriu, mas ele não percebeu.

"Posso colocar em você?".

O homem consentiu e ela se aproximou, tirou os cabelos de seu rosto já queimado pelo sol enquanto colocava o elmo devagar sobre a cabeça, encaixando-o em sua nuca enquanto a cauda do capacete caia por suas costas, majestoso, como um escorpião.

"Lindo" - ela titubeou orgulhosa - "Muito, muito bonito".

"Você fala isso só para me agradar" - riu a puxando para perto de si, fazendo com que seu rosto repousasse sobre a fria armadura - "Está com medo?".

"Não tem motivo. Você é o meu herói".

"Oh. Pensei que fosse o grande Afrodite de Peixes, o grande mestre".

"Não".

"Estou pensando... quero te pedir duas coisas. E te dou o direito de me negar apenas uma delas e a outra cumprir. Promete?".

Ela se afastou para encará-lo por um segundo e como uma tola deixou-se participar de seu jogo sem pensar muito.

"Não lute nessa guerra".

"Sabe que esse pedido não vou...".

Ele a forçou a se sentar na cama diante deles e ficou a sua frente.

"Você ouviu. Perséfone vai dizimar tudo por aqui".

"E quer que eu vá sabendo que você vai ficar pra morrer, Milo? Quem sabe viver infeliz pra sempre e casar com um rico fazendeiro um dia".

"Pensei em você velando minha memória como uma viúva pra sempre, mas enfim..."- ele tentou rir - "A guerra é terrível".

"Sou uma amazona como você é cavaleiro. Não vou embora".

"Então, vai ter que cumprir o acordo e... fazer o que eu pedir agora".

"Peça" - ela disse sem constrangimento algum e com leve curiosidade.

"Quero ver seu rosto!".

Ela sentiu o coração quase saltar do peito, mas não recuou um milímetro do corpo quente diante de si. Tirou as mãos de dentro das dele, levou suas próprias mãos ao rosto e com nervosismo permitiu pela primeira vez em meses que seu rosto fosse visto.

Era um rosto comum, com algumas sardas leves, uma tez pálida, mas com bochechas e lábios vermelhos, olhos castanhos e grandes, sobrancelhas finas e castanhas, não tinha um nariz arrebitado e petulante, as maçãs do rosto muito bem delineadas.

Ele sempre pareceu desconfiado, mas ela nunca podia apostar um palpite com certeza. Estava claro que ele nunca acreditou nessa possibilidade e sua surpresa era de um espontaneidade impossível de ser ensaiada.

As mãos dele foram rápidas para tocar seu rosto, entrar atrás de seus cabelos e forçar um beijo estranho, saudoso e desesperado. Ela se deixou cair em seu colo, também se dando liberdade para estimulá-lo a beijá-la.

Até que ele parou de repente, como percebendo do que estava acontecendo, um olhar de incredulidade e meio traído, raivoso, mirando a boca vermelha que beijou há tão pouco tempo.

Mordeu-a como castigo. Firme com seus dentes, fazendo-a penar um pouco, mas ela não recusou seu castigo, sentia que devia algo a ele.

Eles não se falaram, porque simplesmente não tinham como se justificar. Nem um nem outro. Amaram-se aos poucos, deixaram se levar como já tinham feito antes, há muito tempo e ao longo daqueles meses todos.

"Porque não me disse?" - perguntou depois não conseguindo desviar-se do corpo da amante.

"Porque não... foi só uma coisa de momento...".

"E depois que viu isso não me disse porque?" - ele arrancou do próprio pescoço o colocar que antes fora dela.

"Fantasia apenas. Pura fantasia. E você não estava...".

"Apaixonado? Mulheres e suas carências".

"E não estava mesmo".

"Estava louco de tesão".

"Que você acabou de saciar" - ela riu erguendo-se dos braços fortes dele, sentindo sua pele queimar ao toque dele.

"Senti sua falta!" - disse fazendo-a virar o rosto - "Não acredito que fiquei todos esses meses ao seu lado e não me disse".

"Olha aqui, na ocasião, não sei se o senhor se lembra, nem perguntou meu nome".

"Eu me prendi a outros tipos de detalhes como o seu corpo".

"Grandes detalhes, não me reconheceu em meses...".

"É que você mudou um pouquinho, está mais... como vou dizer? Crescidinha?" - beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha apertando-a contra si - "Não vá fugir mais de mim".

"Não tenho essa intenção desde que te reencontrei quando cheguei ao santuário" - ela o encarou - "Desculpe por tudo, mas não foi difícil só pra você".

"E eu não preciso mais disso" - colocou o colar dentro das mãos dela - "Disse que se um dia eu a encontrasse devolvia a dona".

"Vou guardar enquanto estivermos juntos então".

"É melhor guardar com carinho, vai ficar com ele por muito tempo ainda, se você quiser..."

Ela sorriu satisfeita e ainda um pouco encabulada.

"Vamos nos compor de novo, temos uma guerra pela frente e não devíamos estar fazendo essas coisas agora...".

Ele respirou fundo e soltou todo o ar pela boca, infeliz, para ele, ela ainda não tinha percebido como estava estasiado e preocupado.

"Está certo, amazona. Vamos a guerra".

* * *

"Eu ainda não entendi o que me pediu".

"Quero que vá vigiá-la, Hyoga".

"Não posso sair daqui, devo ficar para reabilitar as fronteiras".

"Quem não pode sair daqui sou eu, mas não vou ficar satisfeito se a garota morrer por minha culpa".

"Admita que você gosta da moça".

"O QUE ISSO IMPORTA? VAI DESOBEDECER AO SEU MESTRE?".

Hyoga cruzou os braços diante do peito e encarou o homem com desdém.

"Acontece que eu também tenho motivos forte o suficiente para ficar".

"Proteger indefesos é sua função" - disse pausadamente o homem virando-se para encarar o loiro que estava diante do portal da casa de Aquário, já devidamente arrumada para as batalhas, com o salão completamente vazio e pronto para receber qualquer intruso.

"Proteger minha deusa também é".

"Já terá gente o suficiente aqui".

"Desculpe, mestre... Mas, minha mulher é mais importante pra mim do que a sua".

O entrave entre os olhos azuis gélidos durou alguns instantes, mas foi feroz. Camus não perdoaria a negação dos serviços do loiro.

"Lilits sabe se cuidar muito melhor que você".

"Disso eu não duvido. Quero ficar aqui e lutar com ela".

"Ela é uma guerreira. Gabriella não é! Será uma vítima fácil demais se acaso quiserem matá-la".

"Não posso, eu sinto muito".

"Hyoga, isso é uma ordem" - disse sério e irredutível - "Não tolero desobediência".

"Quantos anos acha que eu ainda tenho? Vai falar assim e eu correrei? Não posso, mestre".

"Então... não poderei ocupar meu posto na casa de Aquário".

"Irá desertar?".

"VOCÊ... você não me dá outra escolha" - ele tentou se controlar, mas sua voz tremeu de fúria - "Hyoga. Última vez que eu peço. VÁ PROTEGÊ-LA PARA MIM, POR FAVOR!".

O russo pensou em retrucar, mas algo no tom de voz do mestre fez com que ele parasse de chofre e se perguntasse se Camus faria o mesmo por Lilits.

"Vou pensar" - e retirou-se da casa de Aquário apressado.

* * *

Dohko treinava sua discípula o máximo que conseguia. Deu tudo a ela nos meses que passaram juntos e agora, com um pé dentro de uma verdadeira guerra, via que tinha conseguido atingir sua meta.

"Não é mais minha garotinha..." - olhou orgulhoso.

"Qual é? Não vá ficar muito meloso agora!" - disse Elena rindo e se aproximando do mestre ainda empunhando a lança que manuseava a pouco - "Minha adrenalina está aumentando, quero lutar logo".

"Você mostrou seu valor durante todos os dias de treinamento e não será agora que simplesmente tudo fará sentido, ao contrário, tudo poderá fazer bem menos sentido!".

"Mas temos que lutar e darei o meu melhor! Acho que posso treinar mais um pouco".

"Eu prefiro que você durma um pouco, já está bem tarde da noite. É importante dormir quando não se sabe quando haverá outra noite de sono novamente".

"Isso quer dizer..."

"Que não saberemos quando a guerra terminará...".

"Então, acho que vou indo" - ela ia embora quando sentiu ser puxada pelo braço e o homem dar um beijo terno no alto de sua cabeça enquanto acariciava seus longos cabelos castanhos.

"Minha pequena, tenho orgulho do que você já conseguiu".

"Tá! Tá! Velho estranho, deixe eu dormir... eca! Parece o Saga!".

Foi-se.

Deixando Dohko em presença de uma outra pessoa que se aproximava rapidamente.

"Eu também devia estar treinando com Aiolos agora, mas ele correu para ajudar Aspasie e tentar dar algumas dicas de proteção da enfermaria. Acho que ouvi algo sobre uma _bacia com água fervente sobre o batente da porta_".

"Ele não estaria de todo errado se os feridos não tivessem que entrar pela janela se fosse o caso da circunstancia" - replicou sem sorrir - "Vá dormir, senhorita. Já está bem tarde".

"Não é estranho imaginar que Perséfone esteja se vingando agora de Athena. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser uma ameaça".

"Ela não está se vingando de Athena apenas".

"De nós também?".

"Ah... não só. Mas, acho que isso é assunto dos deuses e não meu".

"Gostaria de ouvir seu parecer".

"Não agora. Eu também estou cansado depois de tanto lutar o dia todo" - espreguiçou-se manhosamente ostentando o belo tigre que tinha nas costas desnudas.

"Eu preciso falar com você" - disse a moça mexendo nos longos cabelos um pouco nervosa - "Hum... é".

"Depois de tudo isso teremos tempo para conversar...".

"Não posso correr o risco de morrer".

"Hahaha... não vai morrer".

"Porque tem tanta certeza?".

"Porque não está apaixonada" - disse seguramente.

"E você? Está?"

Ele riu e não respondeu.

"Boa noite, Teffy. Durma o máximo que puder e não se resfrie" - já se afastava - "Vamos ter muito tempo pra conversar quando tudo isso terminar".

"Seu otimismo me desespera!" - ela confessou, mas talvez por covardia própria de suas pernas e medo de ouvir que talvez ele gostasse de outra que apenas deixou o lugar e voltou para sua casa.

* * *

Nana foi até o templo de Athena naquela tarde para conversar com elas alguns últimos assuntos pendentes e em meio a conversa soltou a seguinte pergunta:

"Saori, porque parece que todos os cavaleiros se envolveram todos ao mesmo tempo".

"Hum... digamos que eu ganhei um presente de uma irmã um pouco distante".

"Presente?".

"Nunca ouviu a lenda que os aldeões contam sobre o presente de Afrodite ao santuário de Athena a cada milênio?".

"Que ela lançaria um feitiço e...".

"E todos os amores e antigos desejos reacenderiam os mais leais guerreiros de Athena" - a própria deusa completou - "Fico imaginando se ela providenciou o mesmo para mim de propósito".

Nana silenciou-se por um tempo. Nunca fora romântica ou mística, mas desde que pisara naquele lugar muitas de suas concepções tiveram que mudar ao longo do tempo.

"E é também pela minha irmã que Perséfone tem atacado".

"Como assim?".

"Bem... me sinto á vontade falar essas coisas para você. É muito discreta e eu não tenho a impressão que vai contar isso para as outras amazonas assim que sair daqui".

"Pode confiar em mim".

"Perséfone quer se vingar, indiretamente, de Afrodite. Imagino que conheça a lenda de Adônis".

"É muito bonita".

"Pena que não é lenda. Adônis foi morto graças ao ciúmes de Ares, o deus da guerra e marido da deusa do amor, já que Afrodite tinha se apaixonado por ele. O jovem morto desceu então ao submundo, onde governava ao lado de Hades a esposa dele, a deusa Perséfone, que também apaixonou-se por ele. Isso causou um grande desgosto em Afrodite, e as duas deusas tornaram-se rivais".

"Então ela vem vingar-se por seu marido e por seu amante".

"Sim. De certo modo não posso deixar de pensar que acabar com uma criação de Afrodite também é uma forma de vingança. Mas, nem de longe, acho que o castigo dela será maior que o meu".

"Estaremos preparados!".

"Assim espero...".

"Nana..." - Shun apareceu a porta do lugar - "Vamos dormir".

"Sim. Boa noite, Athena".

"Boa noite, Nana. Para você também Shun".

O rapaz apenas acenou e o casal desceu de mãos dadas.

"As estrelas estão lindas, não é?".

"Sim" - disse a moça desanimada - "Procurei Ikki o dia inteiro para dar instruções sobre a luta...".

Shun sorriu triste.

"Ele não lutará. Desapareceu de novo".

"Então, menos um para nos ajudar...".

* * *

Resistentes armaduras foram entregues as amazonas no dia seguinte e últimas orientações foram dadas, umas vez que um plano de ataque já tinha sido consumado e preparado.

Perséfone contudo não quis esperar e foi de súbito, no fim da tarde do segundo dia, que todos foram rapidamente alertados para ocuparem seus postos, pois o santuário seria invadido em breve.

"E vamos a guerra" - disse Shion observando atentamente o santuário do alto da sala do mestre enquanto voltava para dentro para proteger Athena de qualquer perigo iminente.

_Continua_

* * *

**N/A:** _Ah! Eu gosto de fazer nota de autora mesmo falando que não ia escrever mais. Bipolar._

_Vamos desfazer uma idéia ruim que ficou do capítulo passado? Eu não tava falando de rewien, estava falando de companheirismo e relação mútua de leitor-escritor. Até assustei quando duas amigas minhas vieram falar comigo e estavam chateadas pelo comentário... nossa! radicalismo não! Espero que mais ninguém tenha tido essa imagem ruim._

_Então, tudo resolvido? Deixa eu falar do capítulo... atrasado como sempre. Sim. Um dia terá fim! Eu espero... ficou menor do que deveria e foi mais para colocar alguns pingos nos "i". O próximo vai ser a guerra mesmo! (heeeeeeeee) e já foi escrito, só estou com uns enroscos de enredo, mas eu vou resolver isso... _

Até a próxima!

08/10/08


	27. A última guerra

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei

**O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_

_**Capítulo XXVII: a última guerra**_

O aglomerado de pessoas, animais, embrulhos, roupas, utensílios, barulho, bagunça e medo aflorava na aldeia aos pés do santuário de Athena. A ameaça tinha sido pronunciada aos quatro ventos e era importante que os aldeões deixassem suas casas.

"Uma guerra que sequer é nossa!" - bradava um valentão atiçando o grupo de homens e mulheres que se formava no centro da aldeia - "Afinal, o grande mestre nos prometeu que não teríamos que passar mais por isso... que as guerras ficariam no nosso passado ao menos nessa era".

"Ele mentiu para nós!" - dizia outro.

"A última invasão de Hades levaram meu pai e minha irmã! O que os deuses querem agora? Meus filhos?" - gritava chorosa uma mulher arrastando duas crianças pela mão - "Não agüento mais...".

"Foram as bruxas!" - dizia um homem mais velho e ancião - "Tão logo elas aqui apartaram, pouco pior tornou-se nossas vidas! Filhas do Tinhoso" - apontava para o santuário e para as doze casas, cuspiu insolente no chão e depois pisou em cima.

"Maldito! Como podem dizer algo assim?" - um outro homem, mais jovem e inexperiente, surgiu perante a multidão - "Meus avós sempre foram fiéis e gratos a Athena por sua proteção divina, nossa plantação é farta e nunca passamos a fome de outros povos. Conseguimos manter aqui a tradições de nossos antepassados apesar do progresso da vida lá fora, como sempre quisemos, isso graças aos cavaleiros!".

"Ele está certo!" - gritou outra voz mais fina - "Se eles pedem para que evacuemos nossas casas é porque se preocupam conosco".

"HAHAHA? Se preocupam? E o que mandam para nos salvar? GAROTINHAS!" - replicou apontando mais uma vez para o alto - "AMALDIÇOADOS SEJAM AQUELES QUE NOS ABANDONARAM!".

"CALADOS!" - gritou uma mulher pequena e histérica - "Reclamam, reclamam, reclamam... MAS UMA GUERRA ACONTECERÁ AQUI DENTRO DE HORAS! Vão embora ou fiquem pra enterrar seus mortos".

"E quem é você, estranha?" - protelou um homem levantando uma foice.

"Uma amiga dos cavaleiros e das amazonas douradas, por isso é bom não me impedirem de passar".

"Nós não costumamos barrar amigos, Calisto" - uma voz bonita e gentil pertencente a uma bela ruiva devidamente armada ficou mais clara dentre a multidão - "Aldebaran vai dar pulos quando te ver!".

"Juliane!" - correu e abraçou a moça com todas as suas forças que, convenhamos, não eram muitas perto da outra mulher.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Eu quis voltar... Precisarão de alguém a mais na enfermaria. Quero ajudar".

"E a sua família?".

"A minha família foram vocês nesses meses e eu não podia mais negar isso".

"Então, corra para seu posto, enfermeira" - disse Nana apresentando-se diante dela, seguida por Teffy também armada com um arco e flecha de prata que luzia intermitente aos últimos raios de sol da Grécia.

Ela obedeceu e apenas com um aceno correu para o seu posto, enquanto as três mulheres se voltavam para a população inquieta.

"Insisto para as ordens do grande mestre que foi dada esta manhã. É necessário que saiam de suas casas".

"E se nós não formos?" - desafiou um campones atrevido - "Nunca tive que deixar minha casa, aqui foram enterrados todos do meu sangue".

"Poderão voltar para a reconstrução da vila quando tudo terminar se tudo correr bem" - pronunciou-se Nana apaziguadora, indo até o centro da multidão e ficando em pé a beirada de um poço no meio da rua de pedra - "Por favor, peguem apenas seus pertences mais valiosos, mãe e pais segurem seus filhos, os mais velhos que precisarem de ajuda para locomoção eu terei o prazer de ajudar".

"Eu não quero!" - disse um homem muito velho com a voz cansada - "Quero morrer aqui".

"_E isso vai acontecer se não for embora, velhote..." _- cochichava Teffy para Juliane que também não sabia como agir.

"Pois eu não!" - falou um rapaz novo - "Estou pronto para partir, podemos pedir auxilio nas aldeias ao norte... estou indo e quem quiser viver SIGA-ME!".

Ele caminhava devagar, sem muita convicção, e aos poucos os demais fizeram o mesmo, alguns ainda invictos se seria adequado, mas começaram a partir. A grande movimentação de cavaleiros fortemente armados pelo local fez com que todos temessem pelo pior, os mais relutantes não se atreviam a movimentar-se.

A tarde foi assim com a retirada das pessoas e ao fim do dia apenas meia dúzia de homens ainda se atreviam a permanecer na aldeia.

"Seu velho arrogante! Não posso perder meu tempo preocupada com você quando os malditos espectros aparecerem por aqui!" - dizia Juliane exasperada de preocupação.

"Não pedi sua ajuda, ruiva! Deixe-me em paz!" - fechou-se em casa com seu cão e não saiu mais de lá.

"Velho... IDIOTA!" - disse a moça verificando a armadura - "Se ele morrer não vou sentir remorso".

"Isso não vai acontecer" - disse Nana também verificando suas roupas. Usava um protetor do peito feito de um metal muito pesado, com protetor para os joelhos e os braços, revestiu a cabeça com uma espécie de elmo resistente. Na cintura uma espada de lâmina fina, nas mangas os truques de sua terra.

"E agora? A noite já vai cair..." - balbuciou Teffy vendo a lua já subir ao alto enquanto afiava com uma pedra a ponta de sua mais fina lança de prata e diamantes.

"Um material tão precioso feito para matar" - disse Juliane tocando o arco de prata - "Poucos materias são tão resistentes quanto eles não é?".

"Acha que consigo um bom preço na _Cartier_ quando isso acabar?"

"_Diamonds are a girls best-friends_...".

A moça sorriu mirando seu reflexo na pontiaguda lança e pensando que aquela talvez fosse sua última conversa agradável.

"Onde está Ikki?".

"Não sei" - disse desgostosa - "Ele sumiu de novo, assim como Hyoga... Lulu e eu estamos preocupadas que eles tenham um caso e fugiram juntos ".

Ela riu com o comentário, mas a própria autora da piada não se deu ao trabalho. Se seu namorado não fosse tão durão estaria tendo um enfarte.

"Nana..." - chamou Teffy olhando a guerreira - "Você está bem?".

Não. Ela não estava.O sono da noite em vigília estava afetando seus movimentos, impedindo-a quase de ficar em pé, suava frio e suas pestanas pesavam como chumbo.

"Ora, ora... mas o que temos aqui?".

Juliane pulou do seu posto e colocou-se em alerta.

"Amadores".

"TEFFY, DO SEU LADO" - disse Nana sacando a espada e não tendo tempo de se defender, sentindo que alguém a segurou firme pelo cabelo.

"Loira... gosto de loiras" - replicou o homem muito próximo de seu ouvido - "Quietinha mocinha, eu não quero machucá-la".

O escárnio e a voz embasbacada por suave represão era visível em sua fala. Os dedos firmes e grossos enlaçaram-se como cobras sobre o pescoço branco da italiana que se contorcia ofegante desejosa pelo ar da noite em seus pulmões.

"SOLTE-A!" - berrou Teffy impunhando o arco e a flecha diretamente para o rosto do espectro.

"E porque não?" - ele a jogou diretamente ao chão, empurrando-a contra suas amigas. Juliane acolheu a mulher que se encolheu perto do chão, ainda ofegante pelo aperto que sofreu - "Posso dar uma chance a vocês, mas não se acostumem...".

Um outro espectro de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, muito belo e com uma nítida cicatriz perto do queixo escarrou em meio a rua de pedra e com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Prontas para serem prostitutas no inferno?".

"Não queremos tirar os clientes da sua mãe" - replicou Juliane no mesmo tom - "E vocês? Querem voltar capados para lá?".

"HAHAHA! Vamos nos divertir muito, ruiva..." - retribuiu em posição de luta mostrando a lustrosa sapuris.

"Qual é o problema desse povo? Será que só tenho esse apelido? Ruiva, ruiva, ruiva..." - ela e o espectro se repeliam a uma distancia, fazendo círculos, um não tirava os olhos do outro.

"Senhora Perséfone disse que os guerreiros de Athena tinham ótimo humor... não vou perder tempo com você. Vou adorar brincar com suas outras amiguinhas... não se preocupe, não vai doer muito".

"Pena! Em você VAI!" - jogou-se sobre o guerreiro com toda a violência que pode, elevando o cosmo flamejante e com força total.

_"A luta começou!" - disse Mu percebendo os cosmo violentos que se alastravam como veneno pelas doze casas. Sentia que seus companheiros de luta também tinham percebido a presença dos visitantes inesperados pela norma da própria Perséfone._

_"Víbora maldita" - disse Shion enquanto só diante do salão do mestre - "Ao menos estávamos preparados..."._

* * *

Todo mundo sabe que vai morrer um dia, mas quando a morte passa tão próxima de você, respirando atrás de sua nuca, seguindo-a como uma sombra, nada parece fazer mais sentido do que o medo. Aquelas férias na praia que você planejou se dissolvem, aquele agradável almoço do dia anterior parece que não passou de um sonho, talvez mentiras.

Teella teve certeza disso enquanto aguardava sozinha, encoberta por folhagens, no alto do cavalo ébano.

"Você também está nervoso?" - cochichou para o animal que não se atreveu a bufar pelas narinas grossas, apenas raspando seu casco lentamente junto a relva - "Vamos caminhar com Afrodite quando tudo isso acabar. Eu sei que prefere que ele lhe coloque os arreios e que eu acabo apertando um pouco demais".

O animal, obviamente, não a entendia, assim como nunca a entendera. Seus diálogos com o bicho serviam de consolo enquanto sentia que o vento seco e pesado da Grécia lambia seus ombros.

Estava aguardando o sinal. Um lampejo ao longe de Lilits que espreitava perto das árvores mais distantes, até que o sinal foi dado e ela saiu desabalada para a orla do escuro local, sentiu um golpe ser pronunciado próximo a sua nuca. Encontrou Lilits lutando só contra cerca de vinte homens fortemente armados que riam enquanto ela aplicava golpes quase sem efeito devido a quantidade de pessoas.

"Amazona de lebre? Pode fazer melhor, coelhinha!".

"MALDITO!" - gritava enquanto o socava e pulava com destreza sobre o cume das árvores - " VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS!".

"HAHAHA.. sabe que seus cabelos cacheados darão um belo escalpo. Me lembra uma ruiva que deixamos lutando lá atrás, duvido que ainda esteja viva".

"NOJENTO MALDITO!" - urrou.

Ela elevou seu cosmo com todo o seu ódio, sentiu que seus olhos se umedeceram com a declaração do espectro e ela sentiu-se abater. Não poderia estar acontecendo, sua melhor amiga naquele santuário não poderia ter sido derrotada.

Vingaria sua morte!

"LILITS! NÃO! VAMOS EMBORA!" - disse Teella enquanto tentava acalmar o cavalo que relinchava e tentava investir contra os homens - "TEMOS QUE SAIR DAQUI!".

"CONTINUE! EU VOU FICAR!" - ela gritou quase gutural como que mortalmente ferida, sentindo ser atacada por trás, mas se defendendo rapidamente - "VAI! VAI! VAI".

Teella sabia que deixá-la lá era deixá-la para morrer, mas precisava continuar com o plano, guinou o cavalo com sua rédea e fugiu na direção oposta, chamando a maior atenção que conseguiu.

"VAMOS! VOCÊS ME QUEREM? VENHAM! VENHAM!".

"SENHORES, A MOCINHA NOS CHAMA! VAMOS!".

Pelo menos quinze dos homens fugiram enquanto cinco ficariam para seu deleite e divertimento, esperando acuar Lilits que ficara sozinha na clareira.

Enquanto perseguida ouviu o zumbido do vento perto dos seus ouvidos, correu por uma passagem estreita em declive, por entre uma estrada recém-feita e barrenta. O cavalo desembestado sendo machucado pelos galhos pontiagudos, apenas o calor do seu cosmo iluminando o caminho.

Os risos diabólicos enchiam-na de temor e agouro: estava quase lá, passaria pela ponte e estaria pronta para lutar com os que sobrassem ao longo do caminho.

"CORRAM! ESTAMOS QUASE ALCANÇANDO-A COM AQUELE CAVALO MALDITO!" - disse o chefe do grupo - "Como pode correr tão rápido? Somos cavaleiros de Hades!".

"Não... consigo respirar senhor!".

O homem alto virou-se para trás e viu sua frota reduzida a cinco homens prestes a cair em falso no meio da relva.

"NÃO RESPIREM! É ESSE CHEIRO MALDITO!" - disse ainda caminhando pela floresta - "MERDA! QUE ERVAS DANINHAS MALDITAS SÃO ESSAS? A VEGETAÇÃO DA GRÉCIA NÃO É ASSIM!" - bradava para as plantas no escuro.

"SENHOR, SÃO ROSAS!"

Teella agradecida tentava correr desembestada.

"ÉBANO! AGÜENTA! POR FAVOR!" - dizia a mulher de cabelos rosas - "POR FAVOR... VAMOS LÁ! ESTAMOS QUASE LÁ!"

O animal tinha suportado muito. Seu pelo grosso permitiu que ele resistisse aos espinhos das rosas venenosas que tinham sido colocados no caminho para impedi-los de atravessar, também por esse motivo foi importante que ela usasse o animal, para não ser picada, mas isso as custas do pobre que ofegava com a lingua para fora da boca.

"ÉBANO NÃO!" - o animal caiu no chão e ela também desmontou de sua cela, ouvindo o barulho de seus perseguidores ao longe - "Vamos! Precisamos ir!"

Ele não conseguia mais se manter em pé, sem forças.

"A culpa é toda minha! Toda minha! Eu devia prever que isso ia acontecer... desculpe, amigo! desculpe" - ela começou a chorar desesperada tentando forçá-lo a se levantar - "Mas eu vou cuidar de você, Ébano! Levante! Por favor!".

Ele não conseguia.

"AGORA! VAMOS!" - ela já estava histérica enquanto ouvia os homens se aproximarem do lugar onde estava - "Se não se levantar vou... vou bater em você com isso!" - mostrou um galho próximo e fingiu molestá-lo. O animal nada fez, apenas bufando, já sentado sobre as próprias pernas e quase deitando completamente.

"Ébano..." - ela chorou infeliz - "Não posso ficar mais".

Percebia que o animal tremia e sofria com os ferimentos, seu dorso já sangrava e ele relinchava. Com a unha em riste apenas injetou quantidade precisa de seu veneno sobre o animal. Se ele tivesse que ser sacrificado seria por suas próprias mãos. Deixou-o para morrer e correu como o vento por uma trilha com menos mata fechada, onde não seria atingida pelos espinhos e sua máscara a protegeria do veneno que chegaria aos seus pulmões.

"SENHOR! TEM UM CAVALO AQUI" - disse um dos espectros se aproximando do lugar onde o animal estava - "Está morto".

"A menina não deve estar longe... VAMOS CONTINUAR! RÁPIDO".

Mais ao longe enquanto ainda tentava se equilibrar sobre o peso do seu corpo, andava vacilante pela mata, até sentir alguém atravessar pelas folhagens e quase atropelá-la.

"TEELLA? O QUE FAZ AQUI? ONDE ESTÁ SEU CAVALO?"

"Morto... cof, cof..." - disse já bem cansada - "O veneno das rosas está muito forte!".

"Suba!" - ofereceu a mão para que ela montasse apenas sobre mais um cavalo sobrevivente, Caramelo, que também fazia o trecho da perseguição desde a área norte da floresta escura, guiado pela amazona de leão.

Teella segurou-se em Amy e agradecida deixou seu corpo tombar sobre o animal que corria desembestado pela floresta e também já estava bastante exausto.

"NÃO VAMOS CONSEGUIR PASSAR POR AQUI!" - disse mirando o paredão de rosas que se estendiam.

"VAMOS TER QUE CONTINUAR COM O PLANO! CUSTE O QUE CUSTAR! TEELLA, TOME AS RÉDEAS".

Amy ergueu meio corpo sobre a cela e com seu cosmo acesso abriu uma clareira ampla por entre a folhagens, fazendo uma labareda de fogo subir mais de quatro metro antes de rasante destruir tudo que encontrou em seu caminho.

"Vamos, Caramelo".

Ele não se atreveu a mergulhar nas chamas e o calor fez com que ele ainda se afastasse.

"VÁ LOGO, CAVALO!" - com firmeza chutou a barriga do animal que se equilibrou pelas patas traseiras.

"VAMOS! VAMOS" - pediu Teella acariciando-o e finalmente o animal o fez, atravessando a, ainda quente, relva maltratada.

Chegou ao lago em que parecia calmo com suas águas claras.

"Atravesse o rio, eu vou ficar desse lado".

"O QUE? AMY, NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ SOZINHA!".

"Cala a boca!" - disse sorrindo - "Está machucada, esse cavalo sangrando e quase tendo um treco, aproveite enquanto ainda tem forças e vá com ele para o outro lado. Vou precisar que você esteja lá caso eu não consiga contê-los desse lado".

Elas se entreolharam, a moça de cabelos rosas fez com que o cavalo nadasse pela água fria até chegarem ao outro lado. Assutou-se quando virou de costas novamente e não encontrou a colega de luta do outro lado da margem. Seria possível que ela tivesse voltado para dentro da floresta?

"Teella... o que você faz desse lado?".

"Luna!".

A amazona de peixes caiu de quatro sobre a grama, muito fraca, sangrando.

"O que aconteceu?".

"Hum... o que acha?" - voltou a se por de pé - "Estão vindo! Temos que atravessar o rio".

"Acabei de vir da outra margem!".

"ACHEI!" - um golpe quase acertou Teella na cabeça que guinou e deu um salto para trás, caindo a três metros de distancia e em posição de luta.

"CANSEI DE CORRER!" - disse revoltada espantando o cavalo para que deixasse espaço para a luta.

Cerca de dez homens apareceram por trás das árvores, vestindo suas armaduras negras e parecendo bem mais dispostos que elas.

"Merda" - murmurou Luna levantando-se - "Certo. Então, querem brincar rapazes? Espero que não me desapontem!" - disse cínica, rindo de sua própria desgraça.

"Não se preocupe, menina. Mandarei você ao inferno em breve, garanto que estarão nas mãos nos mais famosos necrófilos de Hades".

"Nojentos!" - gemeu Teella repulsiva vendo os homens sobre um outro ângulo agora, preferia morrer do que servi-los. Apesar de alguns serem bonitos, traziam nas roupas o cheiro de enxofre do inferno.

Um dos homens lançou um golpe rápido para Teella que correu em volta dele, fazendo-o se cansar com tamanha velocidade.

"PÁRA PARA QUE EU POSSA MATÁ-LA".

"Sou muito pra você, querido?" - disse com escárnio.

Luna estava fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa ali, na margem daquele rio, precisaria voltar para o interior da floresta para poder defender-se, mas não poderia deixar Teella ali pra morrer. Até que viu um rosto conhecido atrás do espectros e não se fez mais de rogada, correndo com o máximo de sua velocidade para dentro da mata.

"PEGUEM-NA!" - ordenou o chefe - "MALDITAS NINFETAS!".

"Tsc, tsc... isso são modos de falar das moradoras dessas terras? Visitas ingratas!".

"Quem fala?" - perguntou olhando ao redor erguendo seu machado que usava como defesa, olhando com calma ao seu redor.

"Hahaha. Adivinhe!".

"ACHEI!" - ele se virou muito rápido, jogando seu machado em direção a voz, acertando no alto do cume de uma árvore, raspando a lâmina afiada no tornozelo da amazona que caiu humilhada.

"Cara, você não sabe tratar uma dama!".

"Mas sei muito bem como cuidar de uma vadia como você" - sorriu zombeteiro, elevando seu cosmo para que o machado voltasse até suas mãos.

Ela se levantou rápida e riu por trás da máscara.

"Meu mestre sempre disse que é educado se apresentar para o oponente para que ele saiba quem o matou. Darei essa honra a você!" - esquivou-se de um golpe de outro guerreiro insolente que tentou acertá-la e que recebeu um chute na cara - "Sou Mikage! Agora... que tal vocês descobrirem de quem eu sou discípula".

O ar começou a ficar muito pesado, enquanto com violência as águas se mexiam revoltas, o orvalho da madrugada congelava nas folhas das árvores formando gelo com violência ergueu suas mãos sobre a cabeça, unidas como numa prece.

"Suas últimas palavras... ".

"MORRA, VADIA!" - disse o general estalando os dedos, formando um círculo ao redor da jovem que com o máximo de cosmo que conseguiu reunir fez com que a água levantasse em uma enorme onda atrás de si e tragasse a todos, varrendo todos que ali estavam.

"Senhor! O que é aquilo?" - replicaram os homens da outra margem que viam a enorme onda se levantar - "Que cosmo... assustador".

"Será que foi... a amazona de Aquário?".

"Não importa! Se foi mesmo... duvido que tenha tido forças para superar seu próprio poder".

"Aquela onda tinha mais de três metros!".

"AINDA NÃO EXPERIMENTARAM O PODER DOS MEUS GOLPES, MALDITOS!" - retrucou Amy saltando das árvores e com o poder de seu cosmo queimou tudo de uma só vez , fazendo com que todo seu ódio pela possível morte das amigas não fosse em vão - "QUEIMEM!".

Voltando ao outro lado, na parte mais densa na floresta, apenas alguns guerreiros ainda resistiam contra apenas uma amazona que ainda sobrava.

"Onde está você, menina? Onde está?".

"Agora, onde nós estavamos, senhores?".

A amazona surgiu ferida por entre a relva.

"Vou ajudá-los a levar lindas rosas a Perséfone no inferno" - disse zombeteira e um pouco insana, ansiando por vingança imediata.

As folhas das árvores balançavam ruidosamente, com violência e imediatamente rosas e caules começaram a brotar por todos os lados, como trepadeiras, piranhas, subindo pelas pernas dos generais, deteriorando ao pouco suas armaduras, vendo-os morrer e sangrar.

"O sangue de vocês é negro... e fede" - disse a amazona irritada, lágrimas rolando por seu rosto - "Não me importo quanto tempo demore, vou ficar aqui para ver minhas rosas acabarem com vocês!".

"ACHA QUE ESSAS PORCARIAS VÃO NOS DETER?" - disse um dos guerreiros livrando-se das amarras verdes.

"Talvez não num primeiro momento" - riu irônica, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas - "Se não forem os espinhos, quem sabe o veneno que você respira... você pode ficar sem respirar? acho que não...".

O homem não conseguiu dar nem um passo, as flores cresceram novamente e prenderam-no pelos calcanhares, subindo por suas pernas, chegando ao peito.

Os homens ficaram por diversos minutos tentando se livrar das rosas, mas elas cresciam de novo, cada vez mais fortes, os golpes que tentavam contra Luna não surtiam efeito, as mesmas rosas as protegiam, como um círculo ao seu redor.

"Eu poderia ficar aqui por horas, vendo você pingar como um porco no abate, mas... não" - ela se levantou e olhou para todos os homens que estavam ali - "Só sobrou você do seu exército".

"Vou arrancar sua cabeça quando sair daqui, maldita!" - disse se desvencilhando das flores.

"Eu não duvido, por isso não vou permitir que venha atrás de mim" - enroscou uma rosa branca e bonita perto do seu coração.

"O que essa faz?".

"Já vai descobrir!" - disse sádica tentando buscar algum prazer no que fazia - "Sabia que eu nunca matei ninguém com arte. Terá a honra de ser o meu primeiro".

Ele cuspiu sangue com dignidade, o ódio a fúria estampada em seu rosto. Era um homem bonito apesar de tudo, seus olhos verdes e nefastos a espreitavam com intensidade, aquele demoraria por perder a loucura.

"Minha... puta maldita!" - disse rouco num último momento de voz - "Vou matar Milo e a culpa será sua, depois a sua irmã e o seu mestre de merda".

"Como sabe tantas coisas ?"

"Deusa Perséfone sabe..." - riu enquanto sentiu que ela marcou bem seus dedos em sua cara com um tapa.

"Você não é homem ou guerreiro suficiente pra eles" - ela riu e voltou-se para o rio, esperando ver, enfim, os resultados da briga.

"EU VOU SAIR DAQUI, AMAZONA! ESPERE E VERÁ! EU QUE VOU MATAR VOCÊ".

Uma chuva fina começou a cair...

* * *

Não muito longe da orla da floresta apenas a enfermaria permanecia com todas as luzes acessas enquanto Aspasie cuidava dos feridos lá dentro com a ajuda de Calisto.

"A flecha está muito funda!" - disse a enfermeira vendo um guerreiro bastante machucado que delirava com a febre alta - "Rapaz, quero que morda esse pano pra mim e respire fundo".

Ela virou-se para seu balcão, lavou as mãos numa bacia que estava ali disposta, lamentou não poder ter mais condições de higiene naquele momento do que álcool e água.

"Calisto, preciso que segure os braços dele".

"O que? Está louca?" - ela disse levantando-se de perto de outro que estava ferido - "É um cavaleiro, pode nos jogar contra uma parede se quiser...".

"Temos que fazer isso!" - disse revoltada com a atitude dela.

"Aspasie, apague as luzes!" - disse uma mulher entrando pelo aposento e fechando a porta, apagando as velas.

"O que? Não! Se eu não atender aquele homem vai morrer".

"ESTÃO VINDO! Espectros estão chegando... não podemos deixar que eles percebam que tem alguém aqui!" - retrucou apagando as velas e o lugar ficou em total escuridão - "Vamos rezar para que eles não venham buscar abrigo da chuva aqui dentro!".

Elas tatearam os feridos, colocando os lençóis sobre os moribundos, pedindo que não chorassem ou gemessem. Se abaixaram perto da janela, não ousaram largar nenhum instrumento dos quais estavam segurando.

"Senhor, acho que não há ninguém aqui. Apenas uma das casas abandonadas".

"Espere, sinto o cheiro de querosene queimado..." - disse um outro com voz grossa - "Revistem!".

"Não vejo necessidade" - disse outro - "Não há cosmo algum...".

"Eu sinto, pouco e fraco, mas há alguma coisa aqui" - ele chutou a porta e olhou o aposento, vendo apenas alguns lençóis sobre corpos.

"Viu? Mortos! Como deviam estar".

"Há um cosmo aqui... fraco, posso senti-lo".

As três mulheres se amontoaram embaixo de leitos, o pano fino das camas cobriam até o assoalho, todas imperceptíveis, não se atrevendo a respirar.

Yume chocou-se ao ver que um dos espectros parou sobre seu leito, retirou o lençol e achou o homem ferido com a flecha que respirava com dificuldade.

"Achem a armadura dele" - ordenou o rapaz examinando-o.

"Está ali senhor".

"Peguem a armadura e vamos".

As mulheres esperaram que os homens se afastassem e deixassem a cabana, rastejando para fora dos esconderijos.

"Podem sair" - disse Yume espiando por uma fresta da cortina - "Não sinto a presença deles" - virou-se para ver o ferido - "Aspasie, não puxe o lençol!".

Tarde demais, ela já tinha feito e quase gritou, mas teve sua boca fechada por Calisto que chorava baixinho, horrorizada com a cena. A flecha não tinha sido arrancada do peito, mas puxada até abaixo do umbigo, deixando a mostra todo o sangue que gotejava e os orgãos perfurados.

"Não... não pode... eu sequer... vi" - retrucou chorando - "Imundos... imundos...".

Yume não disse nada, acendeu as velas novamente, voltando a cobrir o morto com o lençol, sentindo uma ânsia de vomitar terrível.

"Os outros estão vivos. Apenas dormem, mas vamos conferir um por um".

"Porque eles não mataram os outros?".

"Esses cavaleiros não tem cosmo, são de um escalão muito baixo para serem ameaça" - disse vendo os homens adormecidos - "Aspasie...".

A enfermeira tremia dos pés a cabeça, pois desde que entrara para cuidar dos feridos no santuário nunca tinha presenciado algo tão grotesco.

"Você não podia ter impedido" - disse Yume sensata - "Calisto, me ajude a levar o corpo para fora".

"Não..." - gemeu baixinho ainda abalada.

"Eu PRECISO de ajuda, esse homem era muito pesado" - disse firme - "Aspasie não está em condição".

"E eu? Estou?".

Yume não respondeu, apesar do seu abalo sempre teve que aprender a se controlar pelos outros, não seria diferente agora.

"Por favor".

Elas enrolaram o corpo com o lençol e com a força que conseguiram levaram até fora da casa e colocaram perto de alguns troncos.

"Espere. Por que não deixamos mais perto da floresta?".

"Por que?" - perguntou Yume preocupada.

"Se... se mais alguém tentar vir... vai ver o corpo e achar que o trabalho já foi feito" - disse chorando nervosa - "Depois daremos honras, como todos os outros...".

"Tem razão" - disse a outra mulher concordando, arrastando o corpo para perto da mata, retirando o lençol e vendo-o ali com os olhos vidrados, fixos para o céu.

"Athena cuidará bem de sua alma" - ela abaixou e rezou uma prece rápida para o pobre infeliz - "Fique em paz" - fechou suas pálpebras penalizada enquanto segurava suas próprias lágrimas.

Ela já presidia funerais, mas todos estavam em lápides limpas, mortos bem vestidos, com moedas nos olhos e sem sangue.

"Vamos cuidar dos outros".

Voltaram para dentro da cabana, vendo Aspasie limpar o leito e trocar os lençóis banhados de sangue, o rosto muito vermelho por suas próprias lágrimas. Voltou-se a bacia com aguá, suas mãos manchadas lavaram-se do sangue, as mangas arregaçadas...

"Estão todos bem. Calisto, aqueça água, vou ter que tirar um espinho venenoso de um deles" - abriu uma gaveta, tirando de lá uma faca afiada e a amolando no batente da janela.

"Sim!" - disse prontamente a moça e indo rapidamente pegar uma bacia.

"Vou voltar para meu posto" - disse Yume se distanciando.

"Sabe..." - começou a enfermeira.

"O que?".

"Sua fé está meio fraca? Porque não era para isso ter acontecido com uma sacerdotisa da deusa".

"Eu sou humana, Aspasie" - disse conciliadora - "E você? Perdeu a fé no seu trabalho?".

"FORA DAQUI!" - urrou completamente fora de si - "EU... NUNCA... NUNCA PERDI UM PACIENTE!".

"Você não perdeu! Abaixe essa faca, ela não é pra mim" - fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou-se para ver a relva iluminada pela lua.

"Já é meia-noite" - disse vendo o corpo celeste - "Nenhuma amazona precisou da enfermaria ou não conseguiram chegar até aqui?".

* * *

Os homens sobreviventes andavam sorrateiros pelas colunas brancas, as chamadas ruínas gregas, antigos templos abandonados perto da encosta do mar. O cheiro da maresia chegava até ali e o quebrar das ondas podiam ser ouvidos a longos metros.

"Tem certeza que é por aqui?".

"Absoluta!".

"Alguns dos outros estão mortos e senhorita Perséfone não tem poder para trazê-los de volta. É bom saber o que está fazendo... e que não nos traia".

"Eu dei motivo pra isso?" - retrucou calmo.

"Um guerreiro que trai a mulher que diz amar...".

O homem se virou de súbito com sua armadura, segurando o outro pelo colarinho, os olhos faiscando de raiva. O oponente riu satisfeito por tirá-lo do sério.

"Pára com isso" - disse o amigo - "Não é hora para você perder a cabeça...".

Ele soltou o outro e continuou sozinho na frente, deixando o bando de espectros para trás.

"Ao menos ele não se vendeu em troca de viver uns anos a mais".

"Quem é você para falar de escrúpulos?" - retrucou adiantando-se para acompanhar o amigo que andava a frente.

De repente uma ventania muito forte começou a se formar, impedindo-os de ver o caminho.

_"Vocês não são dignos de estarem aqui..."._

"ABAIXEM-SE!" - gritou um dos espectros tentando se proteger da tempestade de areia e pedras. De repente a temperatura ficou sufocante e insuportável e eles se viram novamente no inferno que tão habituados estavam de ver.

"Mas que... merda!".

Espíritos famintos começaram a se levantar da terra e segurá-los pelos pés, puxando-os para baixo, quanto mais se mexiam ou tentavam acertá-los, mais presos por suas garras ficavam.

"Não consigo andar... porcarias!".

O homem de longos cabelos loiros jogou sua capa para trás e proferiu um golpe com toda sua força contra aqueles vermes, forçando os outros a seguirem seu exemplo.

"De onde eles vem?".

_"Não vão sair daqui"._

"Essa voz... de mulher. É tão bonita" - disse um dos homens andando em frente.

"ESPERE!".

O guerreiro caiu para o vácuo de repente, como se num abismo de proporções incalculáveis e apenas sua voz num grito abafado foi ouvido. De repente todos estavam na mão de Buda.

"Marcella... a discípula de Shaka de Virgem!" - proferiu o homem de cabelos curtos e azuis - "Tapem os ouvidos, vamos sair daqui".

Ele levou a sua boca sua flauta transversal, tocando uma amaldiçoada canção, fazendo com que a ilusão fosse desfeita, chegando finalmente ao lugar aonde estavam antes e a pessoa que fazia aquilo estática em sua frente.

A amazona de Virgem não chegou a se privar da visão como o mestre, mas escolheu os ouvidos para tapar com o máximo de algodão e cera de abelha que pôde, para não ter que sofrer os efeitos daquele golpe. Mas, os golpes do instrumento atingiam diretamente seu cérebro não conseguindo portanto se defender.

"Satisfeita amazona? Conseguiu nos levar até as mãos de Buda, deixe-me passar! Já mostrou seu valor".

"Nunca!" - replicou na posição de Lótus voltando sua concentração habitual - "Não permitirei que dêem um passo sequer".

Um rio de sangue começou a fluir abaixo dos pés daqueles homens, um sangue ácido e aparentemente corrosivo que parecia destruir seus membros inferiores.

"NÃO!" - voltou a tocar a flauta e a moça voltou a perder a concentração.

"CHEGA, SORENTO!" - ele foi atingido por um golpe muito rápido na cabeça, seu oponente deu a volta tão rápido que ele não conseguia ver quem era, corria ao seu redor para deixá-lo tonto.

"PÁRA DE GIRAR, COVARDE!".

O oponente parou de chofre, com lágrimas nos olhos, os cabelos negros e sedosos presos, retirando a máscara rapidamente.

"COVARDE? SERÁ QUE EU SOU A COVARDE?".

"Alex..." - Sorento sorriu aliviado - "Que bom que te encontrei antes dos demais... vamos embora".

"O que?"

"Não temos tempo para conversas Sorento, vamos sem você!" - disse um dos espectros.

"NÃO PASSARÃO!" - gritou Marcella livrando-se dos tampões e ficando de pé.

"SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE, MOLECA!" - disse um deles se adiantando e correndo em sua direção acertando-a um golpe, jogando-a contra uma das pilastra, fazendo essa quase ceder.

"Não permitirei que passem..." - disse Marcella erguendo-se, mas recebendo um golpe particularmente dolorido em suas costas, aplicado pelo próprio Bian que fez questão de segurá-la pelo pescoço e sufocá-la contra seu peito, vendo-a se debater, mas estava fraca graças ao excesso de cosmo que tinha usado anteriormente.

"Pronto" - disse o cavaleiro soltando-a ao chão, talvez morta.

"NÃO!!" - urrou Alex - "MALDITO BIAN".

"ALEX, VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!".

"SEU TRAIDOR NOJENTO!" - cuspiu em sua cara - "SE APROXIMOU DE MIM DE NOVO PARA AJUDÁ-LOS NÃO É?".

"NÃO!! NÃO!! FIZ ISSO PARA SALVAR VOCÊ! O ATAQUE... EU JÁ SABIA! TROQUEI MINHA LEALDADE PELA SUA VIDA!!** PELA SUA, ALEX**!!". - urrou segurando-a para encará-lo - "EU AMO VOCÊ! TUDO QUE EU FIZ...".

"NÃO ACREDITO... NÃO!" - urrou batendo-o no braço e no peito, chorando infeliz.

Os outros espectros correram por entre as ruínas e Alex frágil demais não pode fazer nada.

"Deus me perdoe, mas eu também... TAMBÉM O AMO!" - debatia-se em seus braços, vendo-o apertá-la contra seu peito.

"Alex..." - ele repetia chorando - "Eu sinto muito, pela suas amigas, seu mestre, mas...".

"Se me ama, então me ajude! Eu não posso viver sabendo que fugi de uma luta para poupar minha vida".

"Não".

"Se eu morrer vai ser pelo que acredito. Minha deusa e meus amigos. Se consegue entender isso é o homem certo para ficar comigo! Por favor, PRECISO DE VOCÊ! Caso contrário, apesar de tudo, MATO JUNTO COM OS OUTROS".

"Você não...".

"Não tente me provocar, pois sabe que eu tenho poder o bastante pra isso!".

Um bater de palmas foi ouvido e mais um grupo de espectros se aproximava, cheios de falsa comoção.

"Uma vez traidor, sempre traidor" - disse um homem de cabelos negros que sangrava muito e tinha espantosos olhos verdes - "Há pouco fui amarrado por uma bruxa com flores lá atrás, mas já resolvi meus assunto com ela. E agora, Sorento? Vai fazer um favor para nós e matar essa amazona ou terei que acatar as ordens expressas de nossa deusa?".

"O que?" - disse com a voz raivosa e os olhos estreitos.

"Acha mesmo que iriamos poupar sua noivinha? Eu acho que não".

"Podem vir!" - disse Alex recolocando a máscara, dessa vez mais segura de si do que antes - "Vamos ganhar! Não é?" - olhou para Sorento no fundo dos olhos azuis e ele retribuiu sorrindo. Deveria prever que ela faria algo do tipo.

"Vamos juntos, então...".

Alex e ele deram as mãos e elevaram seu cosmo juntos, o vento do mar mais forte do que nunca revoltando seus cabelos compridos.

"Terei o prazer em mostrar a vocês uma outra dimensão...".

Ela soltou-se dele e correu desabalada para chutar um dos espectros que não teve tempo de se defender e apenas tombou ao chão, enquanto com sua agilidade se esquivava de um segundo ataque aplicado por outro, maior e mais agourento. Sorento levou novamente sua flauta a boca, Alex caiu de joelhos no chão e tentou de todo jeito pensar em qualquer coisa que não o golpe do amante, tapando os ouvidos.

"ALEX, AGORA!" - ele gritou.

Ela pulou nas duas pernas e com a força de seu cosmo fez um grande portal abrir-se ali e sugar os espectros para dentro.

"CONHEÇAM OUTRA DIMENSÃO".

Aos gritos eles foram sugados e arrastados para lá, mas como estava ocupada demais naquele gesto só depois viu que outro guerreiro se preparava para atacá-la.

"ALEX, CUIDADO" - Sorento pulou na frente dela e o golpe atingiu-o em cheio no peito, perpassando seu corpo e também atingindo a amazona que tombou por causa do ferimento e do peso do corpo dele. Ambos sangrando muito.

"Não... Sorento..." - ele não respondia aos seus chamados e ela própria não conseguia forças para se levantar - "Não quero... viver sem você".

"**ALEX!!" **- urrou Lolly sentindo o cosmo enfraquecido da amiga ao longe enquanto se esquivava de um golpe peculiar e se escondia atrás de uma das grandes pilastras das ruínas - "ALEX!!".

Ela distraiu-se e acabou sendo atingida novamente, estava ferida e sendo atacada por cerca de treze espectros ao mesmo tempo.

"Ela é bonita, chefe! Será divertido mantê-la viva por um tempo".

"Sabem quem eu sou?" - ela ergueu o rosto com ódio - "FOI UM ERRO... UM ERRO MUITO GRANDE MATÁ-LA!" - sentia que o cosmo de sua melhor amiga ia diminuindo, cada vez mais, cada segundo - "NÃO PERDÔO".

Aumentou o cosmo com uma força que sequer imaginava que tivesse, sentiu suas entranhas revirarem e quase como se todo o sangue de seu corpo pudesse fluir ao contrário; seu rosto ficou vermelho assim como seus punhos. Sem saber ao certo sobre o que estava fazendo, usava seus poderes telecinéticos para mover as pilastras ao redor e jogá-los contra os espectros, muitos sem conseguir reagir.

Mas, não por muito tempo, ela foi imobilizada ao chão por um dos espectros que pulou em seu lombo e chegou a morder seu pescoço, pois tinha caninos afiados, fazendo com que urrase de dor.

"O QUE É VOCÊ, MONSTRO? UM VAMPIRO?".

Ele riu ainda com os lábios manchados do sangue da moça - "MOCINHA, MONSTROS NÃO EXISTEM!!" - retrucou impúdico se aproveitando para tocar-lhe as coxas com malícia. Ainda era um homem, mesmo que pronto para matá-la. Os outros ao redor riam da manobra do outro.

"Me largue..." - disse fraca - "Me largue...".

"Eu apenas inoculo veneno, mas não te concedo a vida eterna. Quem sabe, apenas um prazer passageiro" - voltou ao pescoço da moça, lambendo o sangue da ferida, beijou sua orelha, já arrancando suas vestes de treinamento do ombro, tentando desnudá-la - "ELA SERÁ DE VOCÊS APÓS A MINHA DIVERSÃO".

Riram satisfeitos pela declaração e com a promessa do guerreiro que chefiava o bando.

"O meu veneno provoca alucinações, doces alucinações..." - mordeu o lobo da orelha da jovem - "Posso ser aquela pessoa que você mais gostaria de ver no momento...".

"É você?" - ela fechava as pálpebras e abria não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. Era Shion, ali, sobre ela, sorrindo - "Shion. Devemos salvar Alex".

"_Ela está bem_" - dizia o espectro brincando com sua cabeça - _"Não seja apressada_".

"Ahhh Shion" - ele movia suas mãos sobre sua veste de treinamento, tocando a parte interna de sua coxa, provocando-a - "Por favor, continue...".

"_Hahaha... Mas com muito prazer". _- voltou a tirar o protetor do peito mostrando apenas a blusa branca e fina que a cobria, desamarrando o fino laço que ali estava, deixando a mostra o colo branco. Desceu com sua boca e a beijou, raspando seus dentes e a machucando.

"Está me machucando!" - disse Lolly inebriada, sentindo que seus cabelos estavam sendo soltos. Shion estava ali, sorrindo lindo e satisfeito para ela.

"_Assim que é bom, vadia_" - grunhiu o homem em êxtase pela situação tentando tirar suas próprias calças.

"Hum... não!" - ela abriu bem os olhos e se deleitou com o rosto de Shion, tocando seus braços fortes, querendo também deixá-lo em condições pouco discretas como ela. Mas o cosmo não era o dele, não era quente e nobre, não havia nada além de tesão naquele olhar e seu adorado mestre, nunca a olhara daquela forma fria, como se fosse apenas um pedaço de carne - _"Shion, é orgulhoso demais para me deitar de repente nesse chão de pedra" _- ela elevou seu cosmo o máximo que pode, com uma sensação estranha - "E se uma coisa meu mestre me ensinou é não me deixar levar pelas aparências".

"_O que está dizendo? Sou eu: Shion_".

"Ah é?" - ela semi-flexionou o joelhos e acertou o homem em sua masculinidade - "Shion... é mais bem dotado que você! Imbecil".

O espectro tombou pela dor e caiu arrasado para o lado, enquanto ela pulou para longe de suas garras e dava dois saltos para trás.

"Vamos meninos, quem vai ser o próximo... ai..." - ela ainda estava com a visão turva pelas feridas abertas em seu pescoço, não teria muito tempo antes de apagar completamente.

Ergueu seu cosmo, seus cabelos esvoaçaram e com um soco de suas mãos abriu um buraco na terra que não demorou a se transformar numa enorme cratera bem funda.

"AQUI ESTÁ O BURACO PARA O SEIKISHIKI! REZEM PARA QUE EU TENHA COSMO SUFICIENTE PARA MANDÁ-LOS PARA LÁ, CASO CONTRÁRIO ALGUMA PERNA DE VOCÊS FICARÁ PRESA NO TEMPO ESPAÇO".

O buraco estava aberto, mas ela não tinham forças para jogá-los, precisaria de muito cosmo para tanto.

"Eu posso ajudar?".

"YUKI!".

Ela usou sua telecinese e empurrou todos os espectros que pode para o buraco, vendo-os caírem aos berros para dentro da cratera. Foi bem a tempo de Lolly desmaiar completamente e o buraco se fechar, levando o último homem.

Quando terminou e o buraco voltou a ser apenas um buraco a amazona de Áries correu até a outra e segurou-a pelo braço.

"Muito bem então só falta você!" - mais homens chegaram até ali - "Apenas uma moça".

"Não pense que será tão fácil" - replicou no mesmo tom - "Venham me atacar".

"COMO QUISER... IÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" - todos correram, mas apenas um ficou imóvel vendo o que se sucederia a seguir.

"Tolos. Não vai adiantar nada".

E não adiantou, os espectros se espatifaram contra um muro invisível e foram jogados a metros de distância.

"Muro de Cristal" - disse o espectro - "Não esperaria outra coisa da discípula e amante de Mu de Áries. Derrotando vocês temos uma vantagem que talvez muitos de vocês não tenham pensado".

"E qual é?" - retribuiu.

"Vendo seus golpes derrotaremos seus mestres depois. E o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo cavaleiro".

"E como pretende fazer isso? Depois que eu matar você?" - ela abriu os braços movimentando as pilastras enormes além do muro de cristal, preparando-se para esmagá-los em breve.

"Tem muito mais espectros, só estamos abrindo caminho para quem verdadeiramente vem acabar com os cavaleiros de ouro, preferimos matar o fruto de seus esforços. Por isso que depois que você me matar, vai vir alguém e acabar com você".

Ela ergueu as pilastras e arremessou contra os espectros, vendo cada um ser amassado, um por um, gritando aterrorizados. Não gostava daquilo, mas não deixaria que aqueles vermes se aproximassem do templo de Athena e estava pronta para morrer pelo que acreditava.

"Quando essa guerra vai acabar?" - perguntou esmagando a perna do espectro que lhe falava e que urrou de dor - "Não me importo em torturá-lo se necessário".

"A guerra... só acaba quando a Senhora Perséfone se vingar. E para isso... vocês vão morrer!".

Yuki sentiu um par de dedos fortes em seu pescoço e depois ela foi lançada com poderes telecinéticos fortíssimos contra uma pilastra, não podendo evitar a queda. Depois mais uma vez arremessada há mais de quinze metros de altura e voltando junto ao solo, conseguindo dessa vez evitar a queda com seus fracos poderes.

Virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com um espectro de capa que vinha em sua direção, prestes para atacá-la novamente. Fez mais uma vez o muro de cristal, mas o homem desapareceu e reapareceu bem perto de si.

"Teletransporte não é um privilégio dos cavaleiros de ouro" - replicou socando-a com toda força.

"Impossível!" - disse vendo a máscara rolar pelo chão - "Telecinese não funciona dentro das doze casas".

"Mas, não estamos nas doze casas" - retribuiu sorrindo desdenhoso - "Seu rosto é lindo. Mu tem bom gosto".

"Como sabe de Mu?".

"Posso ler seus pensamentos, posso saber de tudo que viveu e sente".

"Que profético!" - sarcástica.

"Não adianta fugir de mim...". - disse quando ela tentou correr - "Yuki, você tem que morrer. Apenas entenda isso".

"O que Perséfone quer?".

"Seu corpo empilhado junto com as outras amazonas, é a lei da deusa, assim será feito" - retribuiu mostrando uma fileira de dentes amarelados - "Não se preocupe, temos serviço de quarto no inferno".

* * *

A última parada antes das doze casas era o enorme e frondoso Coliseu que hoje estava particularmente vazio. Com exceção das únicas três amazonas que habitavam a espreita o lugar, felizes por ainda não ter aparecido ninguém para lutar e preocupadas com as demais. Sabiam que eram o ponto final, o que deixava sua responsabilidade ainda maior, um fardo terrível que teriam que cumprir.

"Certo, certo... desistimos do efeito surpresa" - disse um dos espectros se aproximando com um grupo de pelo menos mais cinco - "Somos os últimos que restaram!".

Naquele grupo de espectros estava o homem que lutara com Nana, o que fora perfurado pelas rosas de Luna na floresta, o homem com poderes telecinéticos e apenas um estranho que vinha completamente íntegro e que era ligeiramente mais baixo que os demais.

"Que voz fina" - comentou Kassumi vislumbrando atenta seus oponentes - "Você é gay por um acaso?".

"Hahaha... não" - disse o guerreiro arrancando seu elmo negro - "Mas, sou o único de uma classe. Digo,_ unica_".

A mulher deixou uma cascata de longos cabelos azuis caíssem além de suas costas, pronta para lutar.

"MULHER?" - gritaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

"Hunf, depois o Shura diz que somos únicas, não dá pra ser única desse jeito" - disse Yura zombeteira.

"Chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa" - disse Elena com a espada da armadura de Libra em riste. Seu mestre permitira que ela escolhe-se um dos componentes da vestimenta para sua proteção e seria o único apadrinhamento que teria.

"Venham para a morte então" - disse Kassumi - "Daqui não vão passar".

A amazona de gêmeos ergueu seu cosmo, fazendo o pó da arena se erguer, estava pronta para enfrentar um homem com poderes de telecinese tão potentes quanto os dela. Ele se teletransportou atrás dela, aplicando uma chave de braço.

_"Incrível, eu sequer o vi!" _

"Não pode correr, você deve morrer pelas minhas mãos. É o seu destino".

"Quem é você?_"._

Saltou na direção oposta, ficando defronte a ele, tentando chutá-lo, mas impotente e imobilizada quando este a segurou com seus poderes.

"Não resista!"

"Não resistir?"

Ele retirou o capuz e olhou no fundo dos seus olhos azuis, fazendo-a retirar a máscara para melhorar o efeito de sua hipnose.

"Você deve morrer!".

"Devo morrer!" - replicou flutuando no ar alguns centímetros.

"Mas, não se preocupe, Kanon fará companhia a você".

O homem tão concentrado que estava em seu ato não viu quando Elena se aproximou por trás dele e aplicou-lhe um golpe rápido com a espada em sua barriga, fazendo-o urrar de dor, levando Kassumi ao chão.

"Quem deve morrer aqui é você, velho!" - disse irritada - "E eu tenho experiência com velhinhos...".

"Maldição".

"Deixe-a comigo..." - retrucou o homem de lindos cabelos negros - "Você me lembra, vagamente, alguém que eu matei lá trás... será que era sua irmã?".

"O que?" - a amazona se espantou um minuto, com um ódio crescente muito grande, parecendo um gato selvagem de um momento para o outro - "Seja lá o que você fez com ela, você me parece bem furado feito uma peneira. Fez um bom trabalho... então, vou terminar o que ela começou".

Com a espada sobre a cabeça ela correu para atacá-lo com um golpe no ar, o homem se esquivou e ela continuou tentando, com todas as suas forças até que ele caiu para trás e estava prestes a perder, mas Elena foi atingida, por uma pessoa amiga.

"AI! YURA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?".

"Você deve morrer...".

"Que? Tá doida é?".

Até que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela estava sendo controlada, pelo mesmo homem que tentara matar Nana e que tinha poderes para tanto, rindo a um canto da arena.

"Minha briga não é com você".

Yura se precipitou aplicando um golpe, acertando a perna da garota, caindo de costas no chão, ferida, com o sangue que escorria pelas suas roupas.

"Hora de morrer!" - disse o homem de forma maligna - "Diga adeus, amazona de libra".

"Não! Diga adeus você" - disse a moça ainda tentando ficar de pé - "Não preciso de minha espada, nem da minha perna se for preciso..." - urrou enraivecida, elevando seu cosmo, com lágrimas nos olhos - "Eu não treinei tanto para morrer assim, dessa forma estúpida".

Elevou seu cosmo, o peito arfando sem parar, uma sensação de fogo em brasa subindo pelo seu coração, podia ouvir até o mínimo farfalhar das folhas ao longe, seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela jogou a máscara ao chão para que pudesse com narinas e boca, pegar a maior quantidade de ar que seus pulmões pudessem suportar, os cabelos longos e castanhos acabaram por se soltar do seu rabo de cavalo.

"Eu também vou acender aos céus! Que meu cosmo... chegue até as estrelas".

O vento ao seu redor estava muito forte e ela parecia que seria levada pela força de seu próprio cosmo; Yura foi arrebatada contra a força do vento e bateu a cabeça contra a arquibancada.

"Agora não vai mais usar meus amigos de escudo".

O seu oponente começou também a elevar seu cosmo negro, mas não era tão forte quanto o dela, que se levantou como um animal aos céus, urrando em aprovação. Seu inimigo foi acertado em cheio, voando para longe, levantando tanta poeira que todos que ali estavam ficaram sem ver nada por um tempo, até a poeira abaixar e não restar nem sinal do espectro ou de Elena.

"Onde ela está?" - perguntara o homem de cabelos negros - "Sumiram os dois".

"Não importa, você pagará pelo que fez..." - disse Kassumi erguendo-se, abrindo os braços e revelando um portal bem diante de seu corpo - "_Triângulo de ouro_".

O homem foi abatido graças a força golpe de Kassumi, mas antes de morrer também proferiu um ataque que acertou a moça, fazendo-a cair agonizante do chão.

"Vai... chorar... muito antes de nos vermos... lá embaixo" - caiu com o sangue se esvaindo pela boca.

Kassumi respirava com dificuldade e já perdia os sentidos, vendo que o mundo já sumia de sua retina.

Yura não podia ajudá-la, já não era controlada e lutava com a única mulher do bando de espectros a um canto.

"Você é a discípula de Shura de Capricórnio han? Gosto dele: muito másculo!".

"Sem dúvida!" - disse com o braço pronto para desferir outro golpe, já que ela apenas corria das investidas do braço que cortava como uma navalha.

"Se tem um homem que aprecio mais ainda... é Aiolia de Leão. Muito bonito e gostoso, já o vi de longe...".

"Sim. MEU NAMORADO É LINDO!" - retribuiu insana de raiva.

"Huhu... Perséfone me garantiu que ele poderá me servir como escravo no inferno. Por isso que desde o começo queria lutar com você... saiba que seu namorado será muito bem tratado no submundo".

"Cale a boca sua vadia mal acabada" - retribuiu nervosa, acertando um golpe perto do braço dela, vendo-a se desequilibrar - "Aiolia não vai querer você e mesmo que fosse possível, EU NÃO IA DEIXAR ELE IR NUNCA!".

"Huhuhu... agora chega. Cansei! Vou acabar com você de uma vez e ir buscar o meu prêmio lá nas doze casas".

"Só por cima do meu cadáver...".

"Como quiser, querida!".

O cosmo de Yura ergueu-se finalmente, aterrador como nunca tinha se mostrado. Não! Ninguém tomaria Aiolia dela, o amava demais e tinha superado tudo e a todos para ficar com ele. Foi com espanto que sentiu ser acertada por um soco tão forte que perpassou sua barriga, seus olhos giraram nas órbitas.

"Aio...Aiolia não...".

"Huhu... vamos transar muito... muito... muito... porque o inferno é uma eterna, infindável, continuação" - repetia no ouvido de Yura, com um prazer imenso de ter matado aquela moça. Foi com surpresa que sentiu uma lâmina afiada acertar seu coração em cheio, fazendo-a cuspir sangue pela boca.

"Jamais".

Elas se encararam com ódio.

"Você... primeiro!" - disse Yura sentindo que sangue também saia pela sua boca.

A mulher espectro retirou sua mão da barriga de Yura e a amazona de capricórnio fez o mesmo com a suas mãos afiadas no coração da outra. Ela recuou meio metro e caiu ensangüentada, mas tinha certeza que a outra também estava morta. Sabia que faltava um espectro, mas não conseguiria ir atrás dele, queria dormir... queria muito dormir...

* * *

O último espectro não lutara com nenhuma das amazonas diretamente, mas foi acertado de raspão diversas vezes e também estava bem fraco, mesmo assim dirigiu-se lento e pesaroso até as doze casas dos zodíacos, pronto para encarar o desafio de enfrentar o primeiro cavaleiro de ouro.

O sol estava voltando a reaparecer quando ele viu trajando uma armadura de ouro o cavaleiro de ouro, Mu de Áries, ao pé de sua casa, esperando para defender sua morada ao passar do primeiro espectro. Ele estava com uma dura expressão no rosto apesar deste estar manchado de lágrimas.

"Perséfone... venceu" - balbuciou com escárnio mirando o homem grandioso a sua frente.

Foi com espanto que sentiu sua carne ser atravessada por uma flecha de diamantes que perfurou todo o coração, atravessando o outro lado de seu corpo. Demorou a tombar, mas logo caiu de cara sobre a escadaria de mármore, lavando-a com seu sangue negro.

Ali, parada com o arco de prata, estava Teffy, também ferida e sangrando, satisfeita por ter conseguido honrar sua palavra.

"Nós... vencemos".

Caiu sobre o primeiro degrau da escadaria das doze casas.

Mas o corpo ainda quente de Teffy não teve o descanso, sequer o respeito, da idealizadora de toda aquela guerra. A bela deusa pulou o corpo inerte da menina, chegou ao seu espectro e simplesmente depositou uma moeda de ouro sobre cada olho do serviçal, por fim olhou para Mu que tremia de ódio e elevava seu cosmo de forma ameaçadora. Perséfone então disse:

"Bom dia, Mu de Áries".

_Continua... _

* * *

**N/A: **Tá meio complicado ler a fic, porque as cenas são cortadas já que os acontecimento ocorrem quase ao mesmo tempo, mas espero que tenha ficado interessante de ler. Apesar da dificuldade em escrever cenas de luta eu adorei por minha idéias doidas no papel e com tanta amazona... acho que não esqueci ninguém certo?

Até a próxima!

19/10/08


	28. O pacto dos deuses

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei **O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_

_Capítulo XXVIII: O pacto dos deuses_

_Ela e Seiya não tinham passado aqueles maravilhosos dias na mansão Kido e nem declarado o seu amor._

_Nem Shun para Nana. Na verdade, Nana nunca fora ao santuário._

_O santuário não tinha tido festas esdrúxulas, Shion nunca perdeu a compostura..._

_Shiryu não tinha viajado com Kiki para Rozan. _

_A mansão de peixes nunca fora ferida durante à noite, nem Câncer... na verdade, ninguém do shopping lembra de nenhum show na praça de alimentação feita por um moça vestindo uma máscara, ninguém nunca brigou no cinema._

_Mu continuava passivo porque sempre tivera apenas um discípulo. _

_Aldebaran nunca abrigou alguém que não fosse do próprio santuário. Sempre foi só._

_Saga e Kanon continuam brigando constantemente._

_Máscara da Morte pretende tirar as máscara da casa de câncer. Nunca amou ninguém._

_Aiolia está satisfeito por ter Aiolos vivo._

_Shaka está meditando._

_Dohko sente falta de Shiryu. Talvez escolha outro discípulo para treinar. Diz que queria que fosse uma amazona._

_Milo sai todas às noites para procurar algo que ele esqueceu em um bar há muitos anos._

_Aiolos protegerá Athena._

_Shura não quer ser simpático._

_Camus cuida de Hyoga. Irá para a Sibéria em breve._

_Afrodite gosta de rosas. Nunca teve ninguém com quem pudesse dividir seus gostos por cavalos._

_Shiryu foi embora. _

_Shun está com Ikki._

_Ikki diz não estar com ninguém._

_Hyoga queria uma namorada._

_Seiya está dormindo..._

_Será que ainda saberíamos viver como antes?_

_Se sim, eu desejaria com todas as minhas forças que nenhuma amazona nunca tivesse pisado no santuário._

_Mas eu, mesmo que pudesse, não mudaria o passado._..

Perséfone adentrou o templo com sua postura altiva e disse:

"Trégua?"

* * *

O número de mortos era grande. No fim da tarde já havia muitas pessoas recolhendo os escombros e os empilhando ao lado das casa desabadas. Dentro da casa de Áries estavam sendo colocados os corpos das amazonas encontradas. Os cavaleiros tinham se machucado muito entrando em confronto com a deusa Perséfone, mas seus ferimentos não eram tão graves, afinal, eram guerreiros de longa data.

"Não achamos o de Juliane" - disse Shura com o corpo manchado pelo sangue - "Ela deveria estar perto da entrada do santuário, mas não há nada lá".

"Eu não fico triste..." - disse Dohko.

"Você tem esperança?" - perguntou Shura rude.

"Preferia que não tivéssemos encontrado o de Marcella".

O cavaleiro dourado tentou não ouvir, mas não demorou-se a lembrar que a namorada estava entre a pilha dos mortos em um canto da sala. Foi andando a passos lentos, mas não conseguia se aproximar muito, Shaka estava ao lado do corpo da moça, bem machucada.

"Deixe eu ficar aqui agora!" - pediu com a voz embasbacada - "Eu quero ficar com ela".

"Pode ficar..." - disse segurando os cabelos castanhos uma última vez.

Shura agarrou o corpo e ficou ao seu lado segurando como se ela ainda estivesse dormindo. Chorou em silêncio, não conseguindo suportar vê-la naquele estado.

"Eu falhei... falhei...".

Em outro canto estavam Alex e Sorento... vivos. Ele tentava apartá-la enquanto via que o corpo de Kassumi era velado por um Kanon em prantos, completamente infeliz.

Milo deitou-se ao lado do corpo de Luna que estava virado lateralmente, com os olhos fechados, sem a máscara. Não demorou para ver que era ela apesar da falta de hábito por ver seu rosto, agora muito branco e sem cor.

"O que está fazendo aí?" - disse Camus se aproximando vendo a situação.

Milo não respondeu e não ousou tocar a tez fria como o mármore da amazona.

"Ela não vai acordar".

Mais uma vez o silêncio e Milo não fez um movimento sequer. Ainda não estava acreditando que ela não estivesse dormindo.

"Porque não vai procurar a irmã dela, tenho certeza que seria a coisa mais grata que poderia fazer por ela" - retribuiu o cavaleiro de gelo.

"Já achamos... na enfermaria" - pronunciou-se, friamente, e pela primeira vez.

"Ela está viva?".

"Sim. Mas machucou a perna. Talvez com perda total..." - voltou a sua posição - "Saia daqui, Camus".

O cavaleiro de gelo atendeu ao pedido, um pouco preocupado, pensando seriamente em revirar os vidros de conhaque que, por ventura, não tivessem sido destruídos da casa de Aquário.

"YUKI" - urrou Mu ao ver quem vinha nos braços de Deba, tomando-a para si - "Ela está viva, não está?" - disse já tomando sua pulsação.

"Não!" - retrucou penoso - "Ela morreu".

"Acharam Lilits... ela estava no pântano".

"MERDA" - disse Kanon infeliz com as notícias desgraçadas que chegavam a todo momento - "ISSO É TUDO CULPA NOSSA".

Alex nunca foi de demonstrar sentimentos, mas naquele momento só conseguia chorar com ódio e uma tristeza profunda. Suas amigas estavam mortas.

Kanon arfava com as lágrimas pingando pela face, apoiando-se no chão, até que como em um passe de mágica tivesse percebido que Sorento estava ali.

"A culpa disso tudo é tua" - falou pegando-o pelo colarinho - "Vou... arrancar a SUA CABEÇA".

"KANON, PÁRE! ELE VEIO ME AVISAR. ELE ME SALVOU".

"E matou a Kassumi".

"Eu sinto pela sua dor, Kanon... de verdade" - retrucou o cavaleiro - "Eu não tenho o direito de ficar aqui. Vou voltar para junto do senhor Julian Solo, mas só quero que fiz o que fiz pela Alex".

"SUMA" - disse voltando-se para o corpo de Kassumi.

"Quando você vai?" - perguntou Alex chorando.

"Agora" - levantou-se - "Desculpe por não ficar para consolá-la. Como ficamos?".

"Como sempre. Vá logo, vão acabar te matando aqui".

Sorento não fez objeção e não teve companhia até a porta do santuário.

* * *

"Você... não pode estar...".

Eram ordens do mestre do santuário deixar todos os mortos referentes as doze casas na casa de Áries, mas ele desobedeceu as suas próprias metas, ainda sangrando e sofrendo pelos golpes que recebera ao combater Perséfone.

Achara Lolly deitava perto das rochas. Colocou-a em seus braços e a levou até o templo do mestre.

Chorava enquanto limpava o sangue da cabeça, pingando com os lábios ligeiramente abertos, a pele fria como o gelo. Já tinha trocado suas roupas por um camisolão azul seu, pois não suportava vê-la sangrar.

A única certeza que tinha é que queria ter ficado com ela mais tempo.

"Desculpas... nunca são sufici... entes" - gaguejava.

Ouviu alguém bater a porta.

"Shion... sou eu".

"Pode entrar, Athena" - disse baixinho.

Quando ela entrou assustou-se ao ver quem repousava como que adormecida sobre as colchas dele.

"SHION!".

"Eu já a levarei lá pra baixo para as honras" - disse chorando.

"Shion... elas ainda não estão mortas".

"Não brinque comigo, Saori".

"Elas ainda não chegaram ao Cocitos" - insistiu - "Eu tenho que ir a Star Hill e te contar uma coisa...".

"Para que?".

"Para recorrer aos deuses...".

"OS DEUSES NÃO PRESTAM PARA NADA" - disse com ódio. Levantando-se contra a deusa e chutando uma cômoda próxima - "Athena, nunca me perdoarei por isso".

"Vou oferecer algo em troca da vida delas".

"E o que é?".

"Guardar um segredo".

* * *

O templo em Star Hill estava exatamente como antes de Saga ser possuído por Ares. Empoeirado, porém com velas a um canto afastado. Shion e Saori reverenciaram os pilares santos e lá encontraram-na.

"Athena... veio e trouxe quem eu pedi".

"PERSÉFONE" - colocou-se entre as duas deusas pronto para lutar - "O que está acontecendo aqui?".

"Shion, sabe que se eu não consentir nenhuma delas irá morrer não é mesmo?".

"O que você quer?".

"Apenas uma resposta de Athena".

"Resposta?".

"Shion... filhos".

"O QUE??? Você é louca ou que?"

"CALE-SE, MORTAL INSOLENTE!" - disse retirando o capuz negro que cobria seu rosto de inimaginável beleza.

O mestre quase cambaleou para trás e caiu sentado em meio ao templo. Perséfone sorriu com desdém.

"Em dez anos, como me disseram anciãos de uma terra sagrada e longínqua , um casal dentre todos os abençoados por Afrodite terá um filho e esse será a reencarnação do meu amado Adônis".

"Não... estou entendendo mais nada".

"Shion, você conhece a lenda do presente de amor de Afrodite a Athena não é? Acha que Afrodite abençoou esse santuário a toa? Ela precisava de um ventre e um lugar em paz para gerá-lo também" - disse Perséfone - "Era um plano dela o tempo todo".

"ERA UM LUGAR DE PAZ, SUA VACA!" - urrou irritado e empurrando as vestes dos punhos colocando-se em posição de luta, o cosmo fumegava de ódio.

"Se vocês me derem a palavra de vocês, não permito que nenhuma delas morra e mais: uma delas gerará o meu amado".

"ATHENA" - olhou-a desvairado - "Não permitirá que uma sandice dessa ocorra".

"E temos escolha?" - disse séria - "A filha da deusa da colheita renasce com mais freqüência do que eu que precisa de 200 anos para retornar ao seu corpo".

"Qual é o acordo?" - perguntou Shion relutante.

"Permito que elas sobrevivam, você deixa que todos vivam livres e eu volto para reconquistar Adônis, e não forçá-lo a nada, dentro de 20 anos".

"SE ERA SÓ ISSO PORQUE TODA ESSA GUERRA?".

"Ela queria... nos punir por matar o homem que a fez rainha" - disse Saori - "E Afrodite por roubar Adônis".

"Adônis renascerá aqui?" - disse atônito - "E pretende conquistá-lo como? Velha?".

"O reino dos mortos nunca acaba, ele sempre estará em pleno equilíbrio, nós os deuses sempre reencarnamos. Se me derem sua palavra, aceito morrer pelas mãos de Athena se tiver um enterro digno".

"COMO?".

"Ela morre. Reencarna em seguida e dentro de 20 anos volta para reconquistar Adônis como mortal e não mais como divindade".

"E Hades?".

"Sou a mulher dele e nem em um milhão de anos esquecerei isso, pois foi um pacto dos deuses nossa união. E um pacto entre deuses não acaba mesmo com a reencarnação. Mesmo que eu morra, ainda me encontrarei com ele em outra era".

"E Adônis?".

"Viverei com ele pelo menos em mais uma vida. Me dê sua garantia Athena de que permitirá que ele retorne a vida através do filho de um de seus cavaleiros e eu lutarei por ele, contra Afrodite, na vida terrena" - sorriu um pouco irritada - "Como uma... mortal".

Shion encarou a deusa e desesperado disse:

"Aceite!".

"Tem certeza? Pode ser o filho de qualquer um. Até o seu se, por ventura, vier a tê-los... ".

"Quero Lolly viva! O que quer que eu diga? E porque estou aqui?".

"Você é o mestre do santuário, tem que ser testemunha do acordo. Isso quer dizer que terá que desistir de todos os códigos de ética milenares envolvendo a relação entre cavaleiros e amazonas e permita que eles vivam em paz" - disse Perséfone.

"Parece muito boazinha para quem trouxe tanto sofrimento" - rosnou.

"Também quero viver, Mestre" - falou desdenhosa e encarando-o de cima abaixo - "Tsc, tsc... um homem tão bonito e novo, tão velho na alma... espero que aproveite a segunda chance que os deuses estão dando a vocês...".

"Chega! O tempo está correndo e Shion será a nossa testemunha do acordo".

Athena e Perséfone se olharam e a deusa da sabedoria pegou a adaga dourada que trazia a tira colo, segurando-a em uma mão só. Elas apertaram as mãos e ergueram seus cosmos.

"Athena, promete permitir que Adônis reencarne pelo fruto do amor de um de seus cavaleiros com as amazonas, deixando-o viver sobre a proteção do santuário?" - perguntou Perséfone.

"Prometo. E você jura libertar o cosmo das amazonas, deixando que elas retornem aos seus corpos?".

"Juro".

"E também jura que nunca raptará o rapaz ao submundo, tentando conquistá-lo apenas como uma mortal e nunca forçá-lo a nada?".

Ela hesitou, mas terminou por dizer.

"Dou minha palavra".

Um cosmo muito grande se elevou quase como uma explosão, fazendo Shion cerrar as pálpebras. Quando tomou consciência do que tinha acontecido, Perséfone estava no chão com a adaga enterrada sobre seu peito e Saori ao seu lado velando o corpo humano.

"Ela foi para a outra vida dela" - disse triste - "Shion, apesar de tudo... ela é minha irmã".

Shion abraçou a deusa que se fizera de forte todo aquele tempo e que despencou sua cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"A guerra terminou" - falou o homem afagando seus cabelos loiros.

"Sim. Agora vamos tentar viver em paz".

"Athena, só não entendi uma coisa, como ela pretende competir com Afrodite?".

"Afrodite desistiu de Adônis nessa encarnação. Mas jurou perpetuar um bom lugar para seu corpo para que sempre retornasse da forma mais saudável e plena possível".

"Ou seja...".

"O caminho está livre para Perséfone".

* * *

O corpo de Mikage estava deitado numa cama, coberto por um lençol enquanto Shaka a velava. Até que sua mão caiu involuntária de debaixo do lençol para o vazio. O loiro choroso devolveu a mão dela para debaixo do pano.

"_Estranho... parece que ela está ligeiramente quente"._

Do outro lado do salão de Áries ainda deitado no chão, ao lado do corpo inerte da amazona de peixes, estava Milo que ouvia a voz de Aiolos ao longe.

"As valas estão abertas".

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, rezando em pensamento para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Não era justo agora que tinham se reencontrado.

"Milo... porque está chorando?"

O cavaleiro abriu os olhos e sentiu um par de mãos delicadas tocarem seu rosto vermelho.

"Você está... viva? Ou eu estou morto?".

Ele tocou seu rosto enquanto ainda estava deitado ao seu lado, desesperado passou a mão por sua perna, braços, pescoço, cabelo e...

"Seu tarado, já tá passando a mão no meu peito é?" - disse com a voz tão fraca e um sorriso simples no rosto.

Ele sorriu, apenas tombando sobre ela e beijando-a com ardor. Ergueu-se rapidamente e a segurou no colo.

"ELA ESTÁ VIVA!".

"O que?" - disse Kanon se afastando do corpo de Kassumi que já estava coberto com um lençol - "Não brinque".

"Não estou brincando... É UM MILAGRE".

Shaka sorriu e mais do que depressa tirou o lençol de cima de Mikage que estava virada de lado e respirando normalmente, apenas com as escoriações normais.

"MIKAGE!".

"Hum... Shaka... deixa eu dormir mais cinco minutinhos".

Camus correu do outro lado do salão e tocou a tez ainda pálida da discípula.

"ATHENA SEJA LOUVADA".

E as demais amazonas também foram se levantando de seus leitos: Teffy, Kassumi, Marcella... todas feridas, mas vivas.

"Como é bom estar aqui" - disse Kassumi vendo Kanon - "Eu já te disse que amo você hoje?".

"Calada" - retrucou chorando.

"ESPEREM! ONDE ESTÃO MU E YUKI?" - gritou Aldebaran vendo a cena.

Shaka disse desesperado.

"Ele... queria enterrar o corpo sozinho".

"O que?".

Mu tinha acabado de cobrir o túmulo com terra, chorando e rezando um mantra solitário. Preferia dar um descanso rápido e sem sofrimentos para sua amada.

"Porque não te assumi antes?" - dizia cansado.

Ouviu alguém gritando atrás de si, era Aldebaran correndo desabalado.

"MU! ABRA O CAIXÃO".

"O que? Porque?" - disse irritado - "Não vou profanar o descanso dela".

"Arf... arf... você não sente?".

Eles ficaram em silêncio, um vento gelado batendo em seus rostos, até que ele sentiu, quase imperceptível um chama de um cosmo terno e bondoso.

Com um movimento de mão fez toda a terra se deslocar pela telecinese e o fez levitar da vala direto para o chão ao seu lado. Com um movimento brusco rompeu a tampa e ela, Yuki, ergueu seu tronco de súbito e respirou aliviada todo o ar que conseguiu, como saindo de um afogamento.

"MU" - foi a primeira palavra que disse quando conseguiu pegar ar - "Meu amor..." - ela chorou soluçando - "Eu... eu quase morri".

Ele também chorou, apenas apertando-a contra seu corpo, feliz. A primeira coisa que disse foi:

"Obrigado Athena".

Lilits estava descansando em um lindo esquife de gelo, entre as ruínas do santuário, em um lugar ao longe. Hyoga a admirava. Todas as suas curvas, todo o seu lindo rosto, chorando um pranto solitário.

"A culpa foi minha. Toda minha. Eu deveria ter ficado no santuário, não deveria ter ido proteger aquela garota".

"Eu sou muito grato a você, Hyoga" - uma voz grossa e máscula falou em suas costas.

"Gratidão. Pela vida da minha mulher. SUA AMIGA, CAMUS".

"Tire-a dai".

"Para que?"

"Para a vida".

"Vá embora e me deixe aqui com ela" - retrucou tocando o esquife - "Ela vai ficar assim, linda para sempre".

"Não Hyoga, ela vai viver junto com você" - ergueu seu punho e gritou com toda a força do seu cosmo - "EXECUÇÃO AURORA".

"PÁRE, CAMUS".

Tarde demais, o esquife tinha sido destruído e corpo de Lilits ao chão com os restos do gelo.

"IMBECIL. PODERIA TÊ-LA DESTRUÍDO".

Foi até o corpo dela e a carregou nos braços e foi com espanto que sentiu que seus músculos tremiam.

"Fri...frio...muito frio".

O loiro não entendeu nada. Apenas, espantado, abraçou-a contra seu corpo e passou a esquentá-la.

"Como?".

"Não sabemos" - disse Camus - "é bom vê-la viva, querida" - abaixou-se ao lado de Hyoga que sustentava a moça e beijou sua testa - "Vai ficar bem".

"Hyoga... porque... fez isso comigo?".

"Você não lembra de nada?".

"Não. Lembro de espectros. Nós vencemos?".

"Sim".

Ela suspirou aliviada.

"Então, por favor, me leve para casa".

Ele a carregou de volta ao seu ninho. Cuidaria dela pelo resto da tarde. Camus voltou para junto dos demais.

* * *

Juliane acordou bem longe dali em... um vulcão?

"Onde eu estou? Ai... tá quente".

Ikki estava ao seu lado de olhos fechados, segurando sua mão esquerda, erguendo seu cosmo. Tinha feridas e hematomas em seu corpo, sua armadura a um canto.

"O que está acontecendo? Onde eu estou?".

"Na cratera de um vulcão adormecido".

"Ikki... vamos sair daqui está muito quente".

"Para mim está ótimo".

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?".

"Nos recuperando".

"Você... me salvou... seu filho da puta!" - deu um tapa em seu braço enquanto chorava - "Eu ia derrotá-los se você não tivesse aparecido".

"É claro que ia. Mas, não devia estar me batendo e sim me recompensando".

"Não estou com saúde para fazer sexo!".

"E quem falou nisso?".

"Aposto que pensou" - se levantou - "Vamos ao santuário. Aldebaran, Calisto, Lilits!".

"Estão bem...".

"Como sabe?".

"SABENDO! PÁRE DE REPLICAR".

"Não quer ver Shun?".

Ikki não disse nada e apenas olhou para baixo e depois retrucou:

"É melhor mesmo voltarmos ao santuário, ao menos mais uma vez".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?".

"Nada. Vamos logo".

* * *

A amazona de libra estava na enfermaria velando sua perna dolorida e que não conseguia mexer em hipótese alguma. Dohko repousava ao seu lado vendo que Aspasie andava de um lado para o outro cuidando dos outros feridos.

"Está com sede?".

Elena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Quer comer alguma coisa?".

Dessa vez não vez movimento algum.

"Páre de olhar com essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança" - falou o mestre seriamente

"Você diz isso porque não vai ficar perneta".

"E quem disse que isso vai acontecer com você?".

"E precisa?" - perguntou tirando o lençol de cima da perna retorcida - "Aspasie falou que seria um milagre se não tivesse que amputá-la".

"Não se preocupe com isso. É quase superficial. E você é uma amazona ou um rato?".

"Ninguém vai ligar mais pra mim se não puder me mexer".

"Tolice" - retorquiu sentando-se na cama de vez - "Você é minha discípula agora. Mesmo que não possa mais andar direito isso não é impedimento, pois o que importa é a força do seu cosmo".

"Fale isso para o Shiryu cegueta. E você ainda não falou como está a minha irmã... onde ela está? Porque não está na enfermaria?".

Aspasie ouviu a pergunta e quase deixou cair seus utensílios médicos enquanto cuidava do ferimento de Nana que estava adormecida e em observação.

"Bem... ela está...".

"CHEGANDO" - disse Yume adentrando o lugar acompanhada por Saga que trazia mais uma garota nos braços: Yura - "Não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, mas estão vivas".

"O que?" - disse Aspasie agora sim fazendo uma bagunça maior ainda - "Como é possível?".

"Eu já sabia" - disse Dohko calmo - "Pude sentir o cosmo das garotas aumentando ao longe".

"E você não me disse nada seu... seu... velho!" - disse Aspasie revoltada.

"Olha o respeito, menina".

"Ahhh... tragam Yura para aquele leito ali do canto e Saga e Dohko, terão que sair porque agora vou ter que despi-la para tratá-la. Onde ela estava?".

"Na casa de leão" - disse Aiolos aparecendo junto de Aiolia - "Se acreditar em medicina alternativa, posso garantir que foi muito útil".

"Pera aí. Minha irmã estava MORTA?" - gritou Elena saltando do leito e quase caindo do chão - "DOHKO! ME LEVE VÊ-LA AGORA!".

"NÃO! ELA ESTÁ BEM! DEITE AÍ!".

"Isso aqui virou a casa da mãe Joana agora? Vão embora todos vocês e Elena, deite aí e fique quieta".

"Aspasie, quer ajuda com alguma coisa?" - perguntou Aiolos preocupado - "Está cansada, não dormiu a noite toda".

"Está tudo bem. Por favor, leve essa caixa de remédios para Calisto que está cuidando de Amy junto com _Meme _na casa de Câncer".

"Certo".

"Aspasie, quero ficar aqui com Yura".

"Mais tarde Aiolia, por favor, vá cuidar de sua discípula que também não está em muito melhor forma".

"Não tem problema, eu já a vi e... confio no Máscara da Morte".

"Você bateu a cabeça?" - perguntou Saga brincalhão.

Aiolia tentou sorrir.

"_Bah_. Desisto. Eu não sei o que Amy viu nele, mas sejam felizes. Desde que não se agarrem dentro da minha casa".

"Vamos saindo agora" - disse Dohko guiando-os - "Elena, não saia daqui. E pode deixar que vou ver como está sua irmã e as outras".

"Quero só ver!".

Os cavaleiros saíram e não demorou nada para Aspasie começar a examinar Yura que estava inconsciente, mas não sangrava mais.

"É incrível. Se não tivesse usando o protetor para o peito teria morrido antes de receber tratamento. Vai demorar para ficar boa e fico preocupada do pulmão ter sido perpassado".

"Não é melhor ela fazer um acompanhamento mais minucioso?" - disse Yume que acabara de chegar ao seu lado - "Eu posso cuidar disso para você".

"Por favor, faça isso. Estou preocupada. Apesar de Aiolia ter usado parte de seu cosmo para restaurar possíveis lesões internas nunca é demais prevenir".

"E Nana?" - disse apontando para a moça que dormia ao lado de outros cavaleiros feridos.

"Não fala coisa com coisa, geme, teve uma lança perpassada no braço e vai levar tempo para se recuperar. Onde está Shun? Ele ainda não veio vê-la".

"Não é culpa dele. Eu o deixei no dormitório se recuperando, ficou tão agitado por causa do estado de saúde dela que dei uma espécie de sedativo natural. Estava muito nervoso, mas quando acordar vai estar em ótima forma".

"Ele se machucou?".

"Sim! A guerra foi dura para os cavaleiros também apesar de não estarem reclamando. É incrível seu poder de regeneração".

"O que será que aconteceu nas doze casas?".

"Ninguém sabe".

"É verdade então? As amazonas estão vivas?".

Yume sorriu aliviada.

"Sim! É um milagre de Athena".

Aspasie sorriu e deixou uma lágrima teimosa rolar sobre sua face

"Obrigada minha amiga, não teria conseguido cuidar de ninguém sem a sua ajuda".

"Essa é minha função, afinal, sou a sacerdotisa da deusa".

"Por favor, não traga mais ninguém para enfermaria. Como vê, não tem mais nenhum leito por aqui".

"Com licença" - disse um homem alto e um pouco ferido entrando pela porta - "Posso ver a minha irmã?".

"Entre Máscara da Morte".

Elena se virou do leito para vê-lo entrar e só conseguiu dizer:

"Tem certeza que eu não morri? Estou vendo o diabo".

"Calada pigmeu estranho".

"Você vai ser só quando eu levantar daqui".

"Ainda bem que está viva e tagarela" - disse desarrumando seus cabelos - "Não vou com sua cara, mas é bonitinha".

"Sai para lá urubu. Eita, você bateu a cabeça é?".

Ele sorriu desdenhoso, passou pelo leito definitivamente e foi até o fim do corredor ver a irmã.

"Teimosa" - murmurou baixinho - "Tudo bem... Cacá está aqui com você agora".

Ela não se mexeu, ele pegou uma cadeira e ficou de costas para as demais, velando o sono da irmã caçula.

"E Amy?".

"Está bem. Graças a Zeus seu rostinho lindo não foi estragado".

"QUE BOM QUE ESTÁ PREOCUPADO COM A SAÚDE DELA" - disse Áspasie sádica.

"Ahh... sim. Isso também. Calisto está lá então passei aqui para ver Nana. Onde está o imbecil do Andrômeda?".

"Desmaiado tentando se recuperar dos ferimentos".

"É bom ele não morrer. Minha irmã ficará muito nervosa se isso acontecer".

"Ele não vai!" - assegurou Yume.

"Podem continuar o trabalho de vocês, eu fico aqui de costas, sem problemas".

"Certo, qualquer reação que ela apresentar por favor, nos avise".

"Aspasie, vou sair para ajudar a cuidar dos outros ok?".

"Volte depois Yume, por favor".

"Sim" - e saiu.

* * *

Verdade seja dita de que Shion não acreditava totalmente na integridade da promessa da deusa Perséfone. Deixou Athena em seus aposentos ao lado de um Seiya preocupado que não conseguia dizer nada para confortar um pouco mais sua mulher.

Sozinho e temeroso o mestre do santuário voltou para sua casa, onde encontrou tudo em silêncio e devagar seguiu pelo corredor até chegar em seu quarto.

Onde estava Lolly? Seu corpo inerte devia estar na cama onde tinha deixado na última hora. Saiu do lugar e com estrondo foi procurando por todos os aposentos do salão do mestre até encontrá-la...

"SHION!" - ela gritou de prazer erguendo-se da banheira de espuma e pulando em seus braços na porta - "Onde você estava seu negligente?".

Ele não acreditou no que estava acontecendo. Então era verdade, milagres existiam.

"Lolly... você...".

"Estou te molhando é... eu sei... desculpe" - soltou-se dele e voltou-se para a banheira - "A água está fria!".

Ele riu e se aproximou da banheira, ficando ao seu lado.

"Você... me perdoa?".

"Não tenho o que perdoar" - respondeu derramando uma lágrima - "Que bom que está vivo".

"É" - retribuiu sorridente e dando um suspiro penoso e aliviado - "Quero pedir uma coisa...".

"Será que cabemos os dois nessa banheira?" - disse tentando rir - "Não. Ainda tô com uns hematomas muito feios e não quero que você me veja assim!"

Ele fingiu não ouvir e beijou sua boca com volúpia, por fim disse:

"Gostaria de se casar comigo?".

_Continua... _

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Tá acabando a fic. E tá acabando 2008! *confetes* Quase quatro anos depois eu vou por fim a essa fic, mas que maravilha. Bem, vou sentir saudades, mas ainda tem algumas coisas que eu quero acertar direitinho.

Espero que estejam gostando e obrigada pelo apoio dos novos leitores.

Até a próxima.

Feliz Ano Novo com muita paz, amor, alegria e saúde a todos vocês.

Beijos.


	29. Finalmente amazonas!

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**. O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe.**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

**As namoradas do zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_

_Capítulo XXIX:_ _Finalmente... amazonas!_

Não importa mais o que qualquer um pudesse falar sobre a guerra, creio que detalhes de decoração e arquitetura destruída poderiam irritar se fossem muito detalhados, então pulemos o superficial. Citemos apenas que a vila estava sendo reconstruída com a ajuda das amazonas que estavam prestando um serviço social, contribuindo para ajudar no alojamento das famílias.

As doze casas foram restauradas com rapidez, afinal, Camus recusava-se a dormir com o vento quente da Grécia adentrando pela cratera da parede do seu quarto, sem contar as amazonas que tinham renunciado a privacidade de seus quartos por biombos de madeira e não dava para ficar à vontade naquelas condições.

"Eu não me importo de vê-la trocar de roupa tão à vontade" - disse Shura zombeteiro provocando Marcella.

"Justamente, Camus, Afrodite, Aiolos, Milo e Dohko também vão adorar quando tiverem que descer para as doze casas... imagine só de noite quando eu estiver bem à vontade e...".

"Parei o.o".

Obviamente que algumas explicações devem ser dadas, principalmente, explicações de um certo Camus a Gabriella que teve sua casa invadida por...

"Homens de preto sexy que queriam me matar...".

"Gabi, tem coisas que desafiam nossa vã filosofia".

"CERTO, MAS QUEM ERA AQUELE AQUA-MEN QUE ME TRANCOU EM UM ARMÁRIO DIZENDO QUE IA SALVAR A MINHA VIDA? E DISSE QUE ERA ENVIADO POR VOCÊ!!!!".

"Tem certeza que não sonhou nada disso?".

"NÃOཀ Camus, eu quero a verdade".

"A verdade? Você quer saber o que? Que eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro? Que luto pela deusa Athena e moro nas ruínas antigas com outros guerreiros e guerreiras e que você quase foi morta por termos uma relação de ternura? É isso que você gostaria de ouvir?" - perguntou irritado - "Mais alguma pergunta?".

Gabriella ficou em silêncio e perguntou:

"Ouro de quantos quilates?" - depois sorriu - "Hahaha... certo, Camus. Como você é mentirosoཀ Porque não fala a verdade?".

"Ah é? E qual seria?" - retribuiu incomodado.

"Que você usa drogas e aqueles eram traficantes".

"Você é impressionante" - ergueu-se num pulo.

"Ao menos faz mais sentido".

"Quer saber, vou embora, desculpe os incômodos. Na verdade, só queria ver se estava tudo bem com você".

"Lá vai você embora de novo...".

"Mantenho o contato. Mas, você não acredita em mim não é mesmo".

"Han... NÃO".

"Então, não gostaria de me fazer um último favor?".

"Qual?".

"Acompanhe-me numa festa daqui há uma semana".

"Se eu não tiver nada melhor para fazer.." - revirou os olhos e bebeu um gole do seu café - "então, quando estiver disposto a falar a verdade me procure...".

"Você verá...".

* * *

Mas, não teremos tempo de explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo e que aconteceu, então o que vale a pena colocar e que já era esperado é que Shion providenciou para que algumas leis de restrições fossem revogadas e foi com certa relutância que ele rasgou alguns páginas do seu manual.

Naquela noite seria o último passo para finalizar oficialmente o treinamento das amazonas, já que não tinha prova maior de coragem e força do que a guerra e provações que tinham sofrido por todo esse tempo as provas de resistência finais e as lutas foram canceladas. No Coliseu, sem luxo ou pompa, Shion reuniu todos os cavaleiros e amazonas do santuário de Athena a meia- noite.

"Boa noite..." - disse o mestre do santuário - "cavaleiros, amazonas, amigos...".

"Ohhhh" - disse Lolly num muxoxo alto.

"Shhhhiu" - disseram Máscara da Morte e Shura que estavam na frente.

"Nhaaaa... não consigo ver" - disse Calisto na ponta dos pés, sentindo que fora erguida por dois braços fortes e protetores.

"Está melhor, meu amor?" - balbuciou Aldebaran.

"Sim. Obrigada ^^".

"... Há exatos dois anos -_ (n/a: COF! COF! 4 ANOS) _- nós recebemos aqui treze amazonas para treinamento. Todas já tinham recebido bases adequadas de conduta em batalha nos seus respectivos lares e, desde o princípio, achavamos que iriamos formar apenas mais um grupo de aprendizes: estavamos enganados".

Athena se aproximou e deu um olhar resignado a Shion, satisfeita e emocionada com o discurso, não se atreveu a interromper.

"A cada dia de treinamento vocês também nos ensinaram com dedicação e afinco a superar divergências de convivencia, nos tornamos mais tolerantes, é claro... nem sempre tudo deu certo... basta lembrar do almoço preparados por Shura e Camus, e cá entre nós ainda tenho a sensação que não digeri algo..."

Os cavaleiros riram em aprovação, até mesmo os cozinheiros que deram tapas nas costas um do outro, sem ousar interromper Shion.

"... acho que também vale a pena colocar as brincadeiras nas casas de vocês que ficaram em nossas memórias e ainda por muitos anos que virão. Eu não falei a vocês, mas nossa confusão no shopping foi noticiado no jornal local na manhã seguinte, simplesmente um fato curioso".

Ele suspirou e olhava os rostos dos cavaleiros e as máscaras lisas das amazonas que esboçavam murmurinhos umas para as outras.

"... festas esdrúxulas e divertidas apesar de tudo, não tenho do que me queixar, fazia tempo que não me divertia assim. É claro que grande parte dos nossos dias foram de sol escaldante e muito trabalho para conseguirmos estimular o cosmo de vocês e fazer com que cada dia mais superassem desafios, tenho certeza que falo por todos quando digo que estamos orgulhosos do progresso de vocês".

Silêncio.

"Com certeza, se eu pudesse dar prêmios a vocês eu distribuiria como, por exemplo, o pai do ano para Saga de Gêmeos".

"Hahaha... eu mereço mesmo" - respondeu o próprio do meio da multidão - "Não é filhotinha, Alex?".

"Aiaiai... não muda nunca" - retorquiu com divertimento.

"E, sem dúvida, vários outros, mas como só podemos fazer algumas coisas de cada vez, vamos nos contentar com a conclusão do treinamento de amazonas, então, não vou mais tomar o tempo, pois temos um jantar comemorativo delicioso no refeitório - préstimos a nossa querida Calisto que fez o favor de orientar as servas".

"Ai... tantos anos na faculdade de jornalismo para terminar no refeitório" - ela suspirou.

"O que disse, querida?" - perguntou Aldebaran.

"Nada não".

"Obviamente não poderemos presenteá-las com armaduras, mas poderão ficar com as que já usaram durante a guerra. Mas, temos outro presente para vocês, como o prometido por mim e por Athena... podem tirar suas máscaras, estão livres de mais esse obrigação".

As amazonas sorriram e um pouco desmotivadas, aos poucos, foram tirando as superfícies de porcelana de suas faces e deixando que seus rostos sentissem o ar delicioso da noite quente tocá-las, um arrepio de liberdade reprimida percorrendo a espinha, a nuca e as pernas.

"Eeeeeeeeeee... é igual rodar o sutiã em público. Liberdadeeeeee" - disse Elena rindo feliz.

Teella respirou todo o ar da madrugada de uma vez, quase engasgando.

Milo cochichou para Camus, vendo as amazonas retirarem as últimas máscaras:

"Eu não disse que ela era linda?" - apontou para uma Luna satisfeita que abria os braços para receber um abraço de uma outra Yuki radiante.

"Hum... sim. Até que valeu a pena a sua busca. Hahaha... e ela tanto tempo embaixo do seu nariz, você é definitivamente um tapado".

"Pelo menos ela não tentou me atropelar".

"Shhiu".

"Que tal tornar isso um pouco mais simbólico" - disse Alex arremessando sua máscara para cima e distruindo-a com um golpe só, em pleno ar.

"Ótima idéia"- disse Yura seguindo o exemplo e em alguns segundos um turbilhão de golpes foi disparado em pleno céu noturno e o barulho da porcelana se desfacelando foi ouvido.

Uma salva de palmas ressoou por parte de todos os demais cavaleiros e amazonas, e ao longe junto com Hyoga, abraçada, estava uma Lilits orgulhosa admirando a beleza daqueles golpes.

"Não são mais nossas discípulas somente, são nossas irmãs de luta pela paz, justiça e, é claro, por Athena". - retorquiu Shion apontando para uma deusa encabulada.

"POR ATHENA" - disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigada" - sorriu satisfeita - "Obrigada por tudo meus leais cavaleiros e amazonas".

"Vamos parar com isso antes que o Shura chore aqui atrás" - gritou Máscara da Morte zombeteiro enquanto tinha as mãos de Amy entre as suas.

"Hahaha... que engraçado" - disse o espanhol - "Você vai ver quando estiver saindo do refeitório".

"AMY, O SHURA QUER ME PEGAR ATRÁS DO REFEITÓRIO. NÃO DEIXE, PRINCIPESCA".

"Ahhh, Meme".

"Silêncio aew, cacilda" - disse Afrodite perturbado.

"Então, eu declaro encerrado essa cerimônia" - disse Shion por fim - "E só relembrando, estão todos convidados para o meu casamento e de Lolita, marcado para o próximo sábado".

Uma última salva de palmas foi ouvida e, de repente, uma chuva de pétalas de rosa começou a cair dos céus, das mais variadas cores, fazendo vários montes perto do chão.

"Uma cerimônia sem rosas, não é cerimônia" - disse Afrodite contando com a aprovação da discípula.

"Pronto, vou cheirar a perfume por mais um mês" - disse Shaka tentando se livrar das pétalas que caíram e enroscaram em seu cabelo.

"Eu acho que fica lindo assim... e cheirosinho demais" - disse Mikage sorridente.

"Você está realmente linda sem a máscara".

"Aew, vamos poder nos pegar em público" - disse Kanon beijando Kassumi forçado.

"Ahhh... não vai ficando feliz assim não".

"Kanon, espere" - disse Shion correndo para alcançar o casal - "Eu ainda sei que... devo desculpas a você por tudo que o fiz passar, eu sinto muito e digo que, agora... - olhou rapidamente para Lolly - compreendo seus motivos".

Eles se olharam e apertaram as mãos.

"Tudo bem, desculpas mais do que aceitas" - sorriu - "Mas, você apanhou feio de mim, velhote...".

Aldebaran suspirou feliz ao ver que todos os amigos estavam finalmente se acertando e que ele, uma vez livre de suas obrigações de mestre poderia se dedicar inteiramente ao seu relacionamento o que dava ao "sutil" homem de 2,10m uma aparência muito amigável e tranquila.

Calisto aproximou-se e tocou sua testa no cotovelo do homenzarrão e sorriu quando ele abaixou para beijá-la lentamente.

"E agora? Você acha que todos vão embora daqui já que as amazonas ganharam mobilidade?".

"Quem sabe? Falei com Mu e ele me disse que tinha especial interesse em levar Yuki conhecer Jamiel e sua interessante cultura local. Uma peculiar mistura de pedras e ossos" - retribuiu com ironia, rindo ao ver que o amigo jogou uma pedra em sua nuca por telecinese.

"_Eu ouvi isso" _

"_Mu, saia da minha cabeça agora"._

"_Eu sairia se você não pensasse tão alto e não fosse meu vizinho, assim eu não poderia ouvir certas frases como: Hum... como ela é gostosa e estou quase lá..."._

"PÁRA COM ISSO JÁཀ" - disse Aldebaran, mas dessa vez em voz alta.

"AIII, mas o que foi que eu fiz?" - perguntou Calisto recuando alguns metros.

"Haan... não é com você Calisto... volte aqui..."

"Mu, isso foi maldoso" - disse Yuki vendo o que o outro tinha feito.

"Vai dizer que você não ouviu nada do tipo...".

"Hum... hahaha, eu até ouvi, mas me deu mais curiosidade do que vontade de zombar".

"Curiosidade?".

"Ahཀ Você sabe, aquela ENERGIA de cosmo toda explodindo em... em... você sabe... é interessante".

"Quer dizer que você tem achado mais excitante ouvir o Aldebaran e a Calisto".

"Eu não disse nada, não senhor. Você que fica ouvindo" - disse corando.

"Tomoe...".

"Ahhhཀ Você só me chama pelo meu nome quando... está..." - abaixou o tom - "Pervertido".

"Temos que comemorar o fim do seu treinamento..." - disse andando na frente - "E você terá que fazer o que for possível para provar que está apita a satisfazer o que seu mestre pede".

Ele saiu deixando Yuki corada e pensando o que será que Mu teria em mente...

* * *

Depois do jantar em um canto afastado do refeitório...

"Você vai para Rozan?".

"Sim. Eu preciso levar a Elena para repousar, tomar um pouco de água da vida, respirar um ar puro e... trazer o Kiki de volta".

"Ahhhh. Sei..." - disse Teffy tentando não reparar no olhar furtivo do cavaleiro - "Mas, o que você olha tanto?"

"Seus rosto é uma... perdição".

Ela riu maliciosa vendo como o homem ficou desconcertado com o que disse e tentou logo se redimir.

"Digo, você é bonita".

"Só bonita?".

"E talentosa" - disse feliz - "Bem, eu não sei se tive a oportunidade de te falar, mas você se mostrou muito bem na guerra contra Persé....".

O cavaleiro se assustou quando viu que ela se aproximava como uma leoa e se apossou de seus lábios com voracidade, quando se afastou ele disse:

"Você... me beijou".

"Ahan... e nem adianta falar que eu te agarrei, cavaleiro. Porque os seus reflexos são ótimos".

"Teffy, tem idéia de quantas décadas eu sou mais velho que você?".

"E tem idéia de COMO eu sou fascinada por você?".

"Que?".

"Cresci ouvindo as histórias do sábio que morava na cachoeira de Rozan, fiquei completamente extasiada quando vi o quão belo ele tinha ficado" - falou colocando sua mão por baixo da blusa e tocando levemente seu dorso - "E depois, quando me vi completamente apaixonada por você...".

"Teffy?".

"Não me interrompa, eu bebi muito vinho e daqui a pouco, sei que vou apagar".

"Espero que não tenha misturado vinho com mais nada porque senão vai ficar com uma ressaca dos diabos. Está até meio quente, será que não seria o caso de ir pra casa tomar um banho?" - perguntou tirando sua temperatura de forma paternal.

"Dohko, eu tenho tesão e não febre" - falou decidida.

"Não fale nesses termos, eu..." - ele recuou um pouco quando viu que ela

tentou enlaça-lo pela cintura, aumentando cada vez mais o contato.

"Dohko, eu... cansei desse chove não molha... eu gosto de você desde sempre, mas você só vê uma menina, porque não é capaz de ver a mulher que sou capaz de ser?".

"Não é tão simples assim, criança".

"Criança é o...".

"Ooooopaཀ Olha lá como fala".

Ela não suportou e o beijou de novo, manipulando sua nuca com as mãos, mantendo-se dona da situação. Dohko não recuou, mas por algum motivo não podia retribuir, apenas quando sentiu ser fisgado sobre sua orelha esquerda pensou...

"_Eu posso retribuir, não existem mais normas..." _

Mais uma lambida tentadora sobre seu pescoço.

"_Afinal, as leis já foram canceladas e Shion não ficará contrariado"._

Os pelos que saiam pela sua camisa mal abotoada atiçaram a amazona que beijou-o com lasciva, não sabendo mais como insinuar-se e já perdendo as esperanças.

"_Como ela é linda e tão... safadinha"._

Seus botões eram abertos sem pudor até que finalmente percebeu que estava completamente descamisado.

"Teffy..." - ele chamou com a voz rouca.

"Ao menos deixe que eu veja..." - ela forçou a virá-lo de costas - "O tigre dos meus sonhos".

Ele fechou os olhos e preparou-se para mais investidas cruéis de prazer e provocação que ele alegaria ter sido cruelmente torturado se um dia lhe perguntassem. Foi com decepção que sentiu ser apenas abraçado e a voz embasbacada pelo choro de Teffy.

"Talvez... você também não goste de mim, mas tantos anos naquele lugar e cachoeiras, queria viver minha juventude com você Dohko, não precisa ser nem por muito tempo, nem que fosse apenas por essa noite eu queria me lembrar do seu corpo junto ao meu...".

"Teffy, você acha que eu apenas transaria com você, uma amazona, se não quisesse nada?".

"Então, por que está me evitando? Sou feia por um acaso?".

Ele não respondeu, virou-se e viu uma amazona com os olhos marejados e vermelhos.

"Me poupe" - disse sorrindo - "Você sabe que é bonita".

"Então...".

"Eu vou pra Rozan e não sei quando eu volto. Você seria capaz de me esperar até lá?".

"Dohko... eu sempre te esperei".

"É sério, Teffy" - falou - "Não sei quando volto e até lá você pode não querer mais saber de... eu... também gosto de você".

"Dohko...".

"Por isso pense duas vezes, porque se nos começarmos eu não vou parar...".

"Em que sentido?" - perguntou.

"Hahaha" - ele a beijou - "Em todos".

"Não me deixe esperar mais".

Ele a beijou com doçura, controlando seus impulsos para deitá-la ali mesmo, na relva, tocando seus cabelos e enlaçando delicadamente sua nuca.

"Não sei, mas acho que não vou deixar você se esquecer de mim por um bom tempo...".

"É mesmo, tigrão?" - ela riu.

"Tenho um segredo para te contar: Estou faminto".

"Então, mate sua fome".

* * *

Já era mais de duas da manhã quando eles chegaram ao centro de Atenas com o vento quente da cidade esvoaçando seus cabelos.

"Por onde estou indo?".

"Não tem graça se eu disser e pare de perguntar. Meu tesão diminui quando fala demais. Já estamos quase chegando".

"E porque estamos caminhando se podemos correr bem rápido?".

"Se fosse assim não ia ter graça" - disse Milo enlaçando Luna pela cintura e forçando a beijá-lo. A garota já tão acostumada que estava com os cabelos do namorado e seu belo corpo, não teve dificuldade para retribuir ao agrado, com certa lasciva notando que ele se entregara ao seu jogo.

"Hum... não me provoque. Deito você aqui no meio da rua" - cochichou com luxúria lambendo sem pudor o pescoço alvo da moça que colocou a cabeça para trás, sentindo seu corpo guinar levemente.

"Milo...".

"Ai, não faz isso, me excita demais".

"Seu pervertido, me fale onde a gente tá senão eu tiro a venda".

"Nunca" - murmurou - "Hoje você é só minha, portanto chega disso e vamos andando".

Ele parou de atacá-la e voltou a puxá-la pelo braço, guiando na frente. Foram assim por mais uns quinze minutos, Luna não disse nada, até sentir que ele parou a apoiou-a em um degrau frio, beijando-a com volúpia e abaixando-se ajoelhado em sua frente.

"Primeiro diga que eu sou... hum... genial".

"Você é genial e... Miloཀ".

Sentiu que ele se abaixou e mordeu seu pescoço, fazendo com que tombasse para trás, mas ainda a sustentando em seus braços, quando viu sua cabeça tocar uma lajota de pedra fria.

A boca dele rolou pelo seu colo, sedento, enquanto sentia as mãos roçarem sem pudor algum sua calça jeans.

"Ainda estou no meio da rua?".

"Está" - disse rouco parecendo não se importar com a situação.

"Pare antes que a polícia nos prenda".

"Não consigo..." - ele sentiu que ela arranhou suas costas e puxava sua cabeça estimulando cada vez mais para baixo.

"Não vou me controlar assim e não é justo porque só você está se divertindo".

"Mentirosa. Sei que está gostando...".

Ele projetou sua perna separando as dela e colocou seu rosto a milímetros do dela.

"Pode tirar a venda".

Ela obedeceu e a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos magníficos e penetrantes de Milo, seu bafo quente em encontro imediato com o da sua boca, os narizes ameaçando um encontro.

"Com você... é sempre... incrível".

Ela riu com escárnio.

"Eu acho que o que você quer me mostrar eu já vi e já manuseio muito bem" - disse divertida forçando um beijo safado - "Nenhuma novidade nisso".

Como castigo pela piada ele forçou a parte mais sensível do seu corpo com o joelho direito, fazendo-a gemer mais alto.

"Tsc, tsc... você vai ver".

Levantou-se rapidamente e ofereceu a mão para ela que também levantou e viu que estava diante de um pequeno sobrado antigo e baixo que ficava em uma das paralelas de uma principal da cidade.

Ela não entendeu, mas foi com espanto que viu Milo tirar do bolso um molho de chaves e abrir a porta principal da casa e deixar que ela entrasse.

"Que lugar é esse?".

"Hum... não consegue adivinhar?". - ele adentrou e tentou ligar o interruptor, mas a luz não acendeu - "Ótimo, está queimada, vou ver o fuzil. Entre e feche a porta".

"No escuro?".

"Sei que vai se achar...".

"Milo, não me deixe aqui... sozinha".

Mas era tarde demais, porque ela sabia que ele já tinha ido. Ficou a imaginar que lugar estranho era aquele e porque cargas d'água Milo fazia tanta questão que conhecesse. Logo as luzes se acenderam e ela teve que cerrar as pestanas com a claridade.

"Pronto. Voltei".

"Milo... dá pra parar com frescura e falar de uma vez onde é que nós estamos?".

Ele a abraçou por trás e disse simples.

"Na nossa casa".

"QUE?".

"Surpresaཀ".

"MILO, VOCÊ COMPROU UMA CASA?".

"Nãoཀ Eu herdei uma casaཀ Mas, sim, agora sou proprietário de uma".

"Há quanto tempo?".

"Hum... a vida inteira. Era do meu pai. Está meio velha, mas a estrutura é bem sólida e tem água quente na torneira, até uma lareira...".

Ele apontou para o local a frente. Apesar de imensa os ambientes estavam completamente vazios e sem qualquer objeto.

"Milo, isso é ótimo. Ela é... bem velha. E tem pinta de casa de filme de terror, mas...".

"Eu já podia ter vindo para cá há algum tempo, até tinha conversado com Shion, mas queria esperar você concluir seu treinamento, porque pensei que não podia trazer as servas do santuário e precisaria de alguém para limpar tudo e...".

"Idiotaཀ" - retrucou dando um tapa vendo-o rir - "Você só quer uma empregada é?".

"Se fosse isso eu já teria contratado".

"Então...".

"Passei um tempo pensando que seria ótimo morarmos aqui, estamos perto do santuário, teríamos nossas privacidade e podíamos ficar juntos mais tempo" - disse seguindo e mostrando a cozinha e o banheiro do andar inferior - "Como eu disse não é grande coisa".

"Acho que tem um vazamento ali perto da pia".

"Tem. Eu vou dar uma olhada depois. E ai? O que você achou?".

"Não sei eu...".

"Não diga nada sem antes ver o que eu preparei lá em cima. Deixa eu explicar as vantagens, eu também deixo você decorar a casa como você quiser, todos os ambientes...".

"E quantos quartos tem essa casa?".

"Três. Dois menores e uma suíte. É claro que eu e você só precisaríamos de um... ".

Ele foi guiando-a por todos os ambientes, ambos falando e fazendo planos, até chegar em um último cômodo que estava fechado.

"Luna, eu só tomei a liberdade de fazer uma coisa..." - ele abriu a porta de forma teatral e foi com espanto que ela percebeu um balde de vinho com gelo ao lado de um imenso tapete com algumas velas.

"Hahaha... oque é isso? Um ritual macabro é?".

"Eu também ganhei um tapete persa, uma maravilha certo?".

"É mesmo. Espero que tenha dado um jeito na poeira".

"Vou abrir a porta balcão".

Luna finalmente percebeu a imensa porta balcão do outro lado do quarto, oposto a porta do banheiro, mostrando uma boa parte da cidade.

"Dá pra ver o santuário daqui?"

"Sim. É uma beleza" - indicou as imensas construções antigas ao longe - "É claro que só um pedaço e não as doze casas, mas enfim..." - ele sorriu com o vento observando o lugar ao longe e foi com espanto que sentiu ser abraçado por trás com ternura.

"Obrigada".

"Me pague com sexo".

"Com você não dá pra ser romantica né?".

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Não vamos ter os confortos de lá, mas podemos viver muito bem aqui. E seria só por um tempo. Agora que acabaram os treinamentos as amazonas terão que deixar as mansões. Resolvo seu problema de moradia e da Teella".

"É a coisa mais legal que eu já vi você fazer".

"Sim. E eu venho no pacote de aluguel".

"Oh senhor, mas como eu vou pagar, já que esqueci a minha carteira".

"Eu sei que... vai saber me agradar".

"Farei o possível" - retrucou empurrando-o para dentro com força, segurando-o pela camisa, ajudando a tomar cuidado com as velas acessas no chão e ajudou-o a deitar de costas sobre o tapete.

"Deixe eu fechar a janela".

"Tsc, tsc... não vai a lugar algum".

Ela sentou sobre o corpo dele forçando-o para trás com um sorriso cínico e desejoso.

"Você... será... punido pelas maldades que cometeu essa noite".

"Ahhh... e como eu quero ser punido" - ele a segurou pela cintura sentindo-a insinuante sobre seu colo.

Pela noite, ele obedeceu aos pedidos dela, e seus gemidos e grunhidos animalesco de desejos misturaram-se aos gemidos e ao suor dos dois. Até que quando, finalmente, ele caiu exaurido sobre o corpo dela o ouviu cochichar ao seu ouvido:

"Amo... você".

Luna não acreditou no que ouviu e foi por isso que piscou algumas vezes, não se surpreendendo que ele tentasse desviar sua atenção com beijos e lambidas lentas em seu colo.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, ela sentindo os longos cabelos azulados se agitarem sobre seu corpo ainda febril, os olhos abertos e um sorriso nos lábios, completou:

"Eu também... ainda mais depois dessa noite deliciosa".

"Vamos fazer muito isso".

"Imagina só se eu acabo engravidando, Milo".

Ele parou de súbito.

"Me diz que você anda tomando a pílula".

"Claro que sim. Calma, eu também não tenho a menor intenção de engravidar".

"Certo" - ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça sobre seu colo - "Demos um show aos vizinhos hein?".

"Pois é...".

"Podemos colocar cortinas e eu ainda não te mostrei o banheiro, tem uma banheira incrível que você vai adorar. Amanhã vamos ao santuário, avisamos que vamos nos mudar e... Nossa, o champanhe".

Milo se levantou e foi buscar o balde.

"O gelo derreteu, deveríamos ter bebido antes, porque agora...".

Quando se virou, viu Luna dormindo exausta e nua sobre o tapete e ficou admirando e vangloriando-se por ter esquecido, propositalmente, um lençol.

"Tudo bem, bebemos mais tarde".

Ele voltou a se deitar ao seu lado, a aconchegou em seus braços e não demorou a dormir ao lado de sua querida.

* * *

No dia seguinte três entre quatro mulheres se agitavam impacientes na casa de Câncer.

"Alex, ela não pode usar PRETO no casamento dela...".

"Porque não? Combina com tudo. E eu não disse que era pra usar preto, sugeri roxo".

"Se fosse um lavanda, tipo o cabelo do Mu".

"Não, não, não... muito estranho" - disse Amy arrancando a revista de noivas das mãos dela - "Tipo, ela vai casar e não debutar".

"Que tal dourado?" - perguntou Nana vindo de outro cômodo junto com a noiva.

"É casamento e não bodasཀ" - insistiu Amy já exausta - "Zeus, será que só eu vejo a verdade?".

"A verdade, Amyzinha..." - disse Alex queimando a revista da mão da amiga - "É que você está me dando nos nervos".

"Só quero ajudar... e você está dando umas dicas bobas" - disse mostrando a lingua.

"Não são bobas" - falou Nana defendendo a amiga - "Já disse, temos que esperar Lolly escolher o vestido dela".

"Isso está me matandoཀ" - falou Alex vendo a amiga que já tinha revirado umas cinqüenta revistas a procura de um que Lolly gostasse - "Lolly, as costureiras do santuário não vão terminar a tempo se você não escolher até o anoitecer...".

"Sini... ai... eu sei. Mas eu já disse que queria me casar de vermelho e o que foi que você disse?".

"Lindo. Mas, o Shion vai de que? Terno bordô?".

"FRAQUE" - corrigiu Amy por uma última vez - "Agora pare de comer, senão vamos ter que tirar suas medidas de novo".

"E ainda temos os nossos vestidos..." - suspirou Nana impaciente - "Hum... onde está meu irmão?".

"Jogando baralho na casa do mestrinho" - disse Amy ostentando um sorriso - "Que bom que eles se entenderam neh?".

"Sim" - disse Lolly - "Caca é um show".

"E a lista de presentes?" - perguntou Nana - "ainda não vi nada".

"As coisas que você vai dar se escolhem assim..." - Alex pegou a lista da mão da amiga - "Hum... vou dar um abridor de latas porque é mais barato e prático".

"Obrigada, querida amiga" - disse Lolly revirando os olhos.

"Oras... como se você fosse precisar cozinhas casada com o Shion. Vai ter servas atrás de você pelo resto da sua vida".

"Não que eu fique feliz com isso não é? Um monte de mulheres a disposição do Shion a hora que quiser".

"Shion não se atreveria a fazer nada. Ele gosta muito de você" - tranqüilizou Nana com seu já instinto otimista.

"Até porque você é quase uma primeira dama. Então, pode ter o cavaleiro que quiser a sua disposição... com exceção, talvez, dos cavaleiros de ouro" - disse Amy com um sorriso provocador.

"E o Shunཀ" - garantiu Nana.

Alex se ergueu na cadeira e tocou uma corneta imaginária.

"Senhoras e senhores, apresentamos Lollita de Lioncourt que está para o santuário assim como Michelle Obama está para o mundo!".

"Quem?" - perguntou Amy sem prestar atenção.

"Vocês não lêem jornal?!".

"Ah esquece!... Nana, você já contou a Shun que está voltando a Itália?".

"Sim" - disse com um sorriso enigmático - "Ele está muito curioso para conhecer meu mestre".

"Quer dizer que ele resolveu ir com você?" - disse Amy surpresa revirando pela décima vez a pilha de coisas em busca da revista de noivas e entregando a Lolly automaticamente. - "Que propício".

"Qual o problema com você?" - perguntou Alex caçando umas rosquinhas que estavam dispostas numa travessa a sua frente - "Até parece bravaཀ".

"Amy tem razão, minha madrinha não vai entrar no vestidoཀ".

"Não enche" - disse mostrando a lingua empastada de glacê - "E então?ཀ".

"Não é nada de mais. Só que... está todo mundo viajando ou se mudando".

"Isso não é verdade" - contornou Nana com a fita métrica em riste já fazendo com que a italiana se erguesse para tirar suas medidas mais uma vez, amarrando a fita em volta do busto - "Muita gente vai ficar aqui no santuário".

"Isso até o casamento. Lilits já me disse que Hyoga a convidou para ir a Sibéria, Elena vai com Dohko visitar Shiryu em Rozan, Luna e Milo alugaram uma casa na cidade e...".

"Não se esqueça da minha lua de melཀ" - disse Lolly com os olhos brilhando de felicidade - "Aiai... uma semana com Shion longe do trabalho".

"É cocota. Que vida mansa hein?ཀ" - retrucou Alex sorridente - "Por falar nisso você já escolheu onde quer ir?".

"Jamielཀ".

"Ta me zoandoཀ XD"

"To nãoཀ Eu vou pra láཀ O.o".

"Que merda de Lua de Mel é essa? Você vai ver o que lá? DEIXA DE SER BURRA! VOCÊ PODE ESCOLHER... ESCOLHER... SAINT TROPEZ! MIAMI BEACH! MICKEY MOUSE! ".

"Ah eh... Mu também vai levar a Yuki pra Jamielཀ ¬¬" - retrucou Amy desesperada - "E o Meme não tem nenhum plano para nós. Hunf, por ele continua aqui trancado, jogando dominó e nem discípula pra treinar ele vai ter".

"Oras essas, você é uma mulher determinada, porque não assume o controle dessa situação e simplesmente não convida você?" - perguntou Nana anotando todas as medidas da italiana em um caderno.

"Porque no começo ele era todo cheio de dengo, mas agora, sei lá viu? Parece que a gente caiu na rotina".

"Como se você não soubesse como apimentar essa situação?ཀ - disse Alex dando uma piscadela indiscreta - "ASCENDA O FOGO NA SUA RELAÇÃOཀ".

"SIMཀ É ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZERཀ" - retrucou animada - "Nana, me ajude com idéias para atiçar seu irmão. Como eu faço isso?".

"E eu sei láཀ" - respondeu a italiana corando - "Ele é meu irmão e eu nunca vi ele com uma namorada".

"Pra ser sincera, eu achava o Máscara da morte era viadoཀ" - disse Lolly - "Tinha pinta. MUITAཀ".

"Tinha nada. Pinta aonde?".

"Não sei explicar, mas pra mim era. Daí ele começou a ir pro teu lado, dar uma de machão e pá, daí até dou o braço a torcer que ele é muito homem".

"Ow se éཀ" - disse Amy dando uma abanada discreta.

"ACHEIཀཀཀཀཀ" - berrou Lolly desesperada - "ESSE VAI SER O MEU VESTIDO DE NOIVAཀ".

"Ahhhhཀ Lolly, ele é lindo demaisཀ" - disse Nana satisfeita com a escolha - "É maravilhosoཀ"

"Hum... vai dar um puta trabalho. Mas, tá mais que aprovado. Inclusive, sua madrinha também já escolheu o modelo do próprio vestido" - retrucou esticando um desenho de próprio punho de seu belo vestido.

"Uia. Criação própria, é?" - disse Amy admirando - "Não vai ficar meio... decotado?ཀ".

"Já que vou ter que cumprir o fardo de usar vestido, vai ter que ser do jeito que eu queroཀ E isso eu só faço pela Lô mesmo".

"Alex, vamos ficar lindasཀ" - disse pulando nos braços da amiga - "E poderosas".

"Hahaha... sempre fomos poderosasཀ Desde o inícioཀ".

"As vezes acho que deveriam fazer um livro da nossa vida. De todas nós".

"Nós quem?" - perguntou Amy distraída agora tentando esboçar uma idéia de seus próprios trajes, desistindo das revistas e pegando o giz de cera.

"As amazonas" - falou Nana - "Quem sabe um dia... não é?".

"Sei lá... quem ia querer ler tanta confusão?" - perguntou.

"Eu ia ler tudinhoཀ" - falou Alex - "Nossa vida não é nenhum mar de rosas, mas é bem divertida e cheia de altos e baixos, recheada de homens gostosos e deslumbrantes".

"Isso você tem razãoཀ" - Amy jogou o giz de cera sobre a bancada - "Chegaཀ Não sei desenhar. Quer saber? Vou usar calças jeans e dane-se".

"Calmaཀ Deixa que eu desenho, é só você me explicar como quer o modelo".

"Então, vou levar o da noiva para as servas" - disse Nana se erguendo e pegando a revista - "E vou aproveitar para ver o Shun".

"Vai lá ver seu amorzinho..." - disse Lolly sorridente - "Que eu vou sonhar com o meu Shion peladãoཀ".

"LOLLYཀཀཀ".

Nana saiu da casa de Câncer e foi descendo as escadas com as folhas meio amontoadas sobre os braços, os olhos cerrados pela claridade do sol forte da Grécia, encontrou uma pessoa subindo na direção contrária.

"Nanaཀ".

"Fale Luna, tudo bem?".

"Sim. Aonde você vai?".

"Estou descendo falar com as servas, estamos escolhendo o vestido da Lolly e se elas não começarem não ficará pronto a tempo".

"Posso ver o modelo?".

"Simཀ É este, espere um momento" - ela começou a folhar as páginas marcadas até achar o belo vestido - "É esteཀ".

"UAUཀ É divinoཀ".

"Digno de uma pessoa tão extravagante quanto a noiva não é?".

"Claroཀ Shion vai ficar orgulhosoཀ".

"Fiquei sabendo que você vai se mudar com Milo para a cidade".

"Han. Sim. A idéia foi dele, na verdade, eu nem estava esperando. Fiquei tão satisfeita com o convite que tive que aceitar. Espero que não briguemos muito, afinal, os dois tem gênios difíceis".

"Vocês vão tirar de letra. Estou indo com Shun viajar também... vamos para a Itália".

"Você é de lá não é mesmo?".

"Sim".

"Cacá não fez objeção alguma?".

"Haha... não. Acho que ele vai deixar de pegar no pé da irmãzinha e deixar viver a própria vida".

"Mais do que justoཀ" - sorriu - "É incrível como nossas vidas mudaram em tão pouco tempo".

"Sim" - respondeu já descendo alguns degraus - "Estavamos comentando até que alguém devia escrever um livro sobre tudo isso. Não seria demais? Agora tenho que ir... senão não vai ter casamento. Tchau, Luna".

"Tchauཀ".

Luna começou a subir as escadas e retomar seu caminho. Lembrou-se de ter visto Yuki e Mu retirando algumas malas empoeiradas e retomar o plano de viagem.

Aldebaran comentou que Juliane tinha mandado notícias de que estava com Ikki, mas chegaria a tempo para o casamento do mestre. Calisto estava falando da vida de jornalista que levava e resolveu assumir sua vida dupla e vindo visitá-lo três vezes na semana. Não duvidava que não demorasse a se mudar para a cidade para ficar mais perto dela.

A casa de gêmeos estava mais quieta desde que Kassumi resolveu se mudar para a casa de Kanon perto do antigo templo submarino de Poseidon, ao sul do santuário. Desde o final da guerra tem passado muito tempo juntos.

Subindo as escadas ouviu da janela as risadas de Alex, Amy e Lolly, mas não se atentou a entrar em Câncer para discutir o casamento junto com elas. Não se espantou de ouvir os palavrões de Máscara da Morte e Aiolia jogando alguma coisa na casa de leão, enquanto a casa de Shaka ficava na mais perfeita paz. Pode vislumbrar Mikage com uma túnica e os cabelos presos em uma trança vendo Shaka meditar.

Elena mancava muito na casa de libra, por isso não se opôs que ela fosse cuidar da saúde em Rozan, confiava em Dohko o suficiente para saber que cuidaria bem de sua irmã, mesmo que nos últimos tempos se detivesse mais com Teffy do que seria habitual pensar. Era óbvio que estavam tendo um caso, mas Luna não queria dar pano para as fofocas.

Sabia que Milo não estava em escorpião aquele horário, mas que Teella agora administraria bem sua casa. Até porque sabia que Afrodite não a deixaria sozinha por muito mais tempo.

Aiolos vivia junto de Aspasie na cura dos doentes, mal parava em sua casa. Já Shura ficava muito em sua casa, ainda acostumado a instruir Yura que ainda se recuperava com certa dificuldade dos hematomas.

A casa de Aquário vivia deserta, pois o dono dela passava muito tempo em Atenas, e Milo lhe confidenciara que Camus ia visitar uma moça de vez em quando.

Por fim chegou a sua casa e ficou vendo Afrodite adubar o seu jardim manualmente, mais por prazer do que por necessidade, uma vez que suas rosas sempre foram fiéis. Então, a ficha caiu.

"No que está pensando?" - ele indagou.

"Sobre... nada".

"Nada?".

"Na verdade, talvez um livro. Mas, não sei".

"Livro?".

Ela sorriu.

"Depois conversamos, certo?".

Ela se trancou em seu quarto pelo resto da tarde.

________________________________________________

**N/A**: Próximo capítulo será o penúltimo. Aguardem!

Pisces Luna


	30. Quando os caminhos se separam

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei**. O nome** **Carlo é de autoria da fanficwritter Pipe.**

Boa leitura e divirtam-se :)

* * *

As Namoradas do Zodíaco

Capítulo 29

por _Pisces Luna_

Capítulo XXX:** Quando os caminhos se separam**

Tinha mais de duzentos anos, efetivamente. Um belo porte, um belo terno, um belo cargo, uma bela festa, uma bela noiva e uma bela dor de cabeça.

"Dohko! Eu vou... vomitar".

"O que é isso, homem? Agüente firme! Você já suportou coisas bem piores. O próprio casamento você vai tirar de letra".

"Eu nunca casei antes!".

"E daí? Eu também não. Vamos... eu sei que deve estar se sentindo uma virgem, mas nesse caso é quase desnecessário. A Lolly é mais homem da relação que você".

"Cale-se! E se ela me deixar?".

"Não seja idiota. Pra onde ela iria se te deixasse? Casa de gêmeos? Peixes? Capricórnio? Caia na real".

"Onde aprendeu essas gírias chulas, senhor?".

"Minha gatinha me ensinou! =)".

"Faça-me o favor, seu velho babão".

"E você pare de frescura, virgenzinha!".

Para efeitos espaciais uma breve situação. Dohko estava lado a lado com Shion diante uma espécie de altar e este era seu juiz de paz por ser uma grande autoridade. Chamou Saori e Seiya para serem seus padrinhos - o segundo por efeito de cortesia, obviamente -, enquanto a noiva escolhera Alex e Saga para assinarem também o livro.

A cerimônia era realizada no salão do mestre que estava organizado de forma bonita com arranjos de lírios e margaridas, para horror de Afrodite que não parava de cochichar reclamações a Teella que apenas balançava a cabeça - nunca vira o seu namorado tão bonito de terno cinza. Os doze cavaleiros de ouro ali estavam, junto com as demais amazonas e os já normais terceiros.

"Shion está tão bonito" - disse Lilits para Hyoga - "E você também, querido".

"Porque tive que colocar essa gravata? Está me apertando o pescoço. E essas calças estão apertando outra coisa também!".

"Haha... seja discreto" - ela disse olhando Camus de esguelha que acabara de chegar acompanhado por uma mulher loira enfiada em um vestido preto de alças finas do tipo tubinho - "Quem é?".

"Hum... então ele resolveu trazê-la" - retrucou Hyoga satisfeito - "É Gabriella. Foi ela que eu fui proteger no dia do ataque".

"Ah! Essa é _Gabriella_?" - Retrucou com escárnio não podendo deixar de notar um sorriso um pouco debochado no rosto de Camus trazendo a moça pelo braço.

"Que tom é esse?" - perguntou Hyoga erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei do que você está falando!" - ela respondeu - "Vamos lá conhecer a fulana?".

Lilits o puxou pelo braço para perto do casal que ainda se mantinha ao fundo do salão, Gabriella acabara de ganhar um adereço de flores de uma criada com uma cesta cheia delas, parecia atônita e abobada.

"_Bon jour_, Camus" - disse a mulher com o olhar de esguelha.

"Ah! Hyoga, Lilits..." - ele mal sorriu - "Essa é Gabriella".

"Ah! Pra-prazer!" - ela sorriu - "Eu... ainda não acredito no que Camus disse sobre esse lugar".

"Já viu a arena e está em uma cerimônia secreta do alto escalão do santuário, portanto pode começar a acreditar no que eu digo".

"E eu a protegi uma noite inteira de alguns espectros, por isso não pode mais acreditar em alucinações" - disse Hyoga sorrindo.

"Você também é... uma cavaleiro?". - ela perguntou mirando Lilits da cabeça aos pés e percebendo como seu corpo era bem torneado e curvilíneo devido aos treinamentos árduos. Ela usava um vestido verde até o pé com um generoso decote e se acanhou ao perceber como mantinha uma posição tão segura mesmo cercada de tantos homens bonitos como continha aquele lugar.

"Sou uma amazona!" - retrucou mirando a garota que era ligeiramente mais alta que ela, mais pálida e com cabelos loiros e lisos, e um sentimento de posse fez com que ela destilasse um comentário impulsivo - "Camus te disse que era um enterro?".

Camus e Hyoga se olharam numa fração de segundos esperando a resposta da outra que não viu maldade no comentário, uma vez que realmente fora infeliz na escolha de seu vestuário.

"Haha... não. Mas, digamos que eu estava um pouco descrente da sanidade mental do Camus, então não tentei me arrumar muito. É lamentável, tenho um lindo vestido de cor champanhe que combinaria com os lírios".

Lilits não ficou satisfeita como ela soube fugir do comentário maldoso, mas deveria admitir que tinha jogo de cintura.

"Se não se incomodam eu vou apresentar Gabriella ao noivo. Com licença" - disse Camus polido.

"Toda" - respondeu Lilits amarrando a cara e virando-se na direção oposta podendo fitar um Hyoga aborrecido.

"Quanta gentileza".

"Você não queria que eu tratasse muito melhor a protegida do meu namorado! Enquanto eu fiquei aqui lutando sozinha" - ela retrucou com escárnio falando baixo e sorrindo para Teffy que tinha acabado de acenar para ela do outro lado da festa.

"Ciúmes de mim? Pois, sabe o que parecia? Ciúmes do Camus".

"Camus? Ah! Faça-me o favor".

"Foi o que pareceu".

"Eu não sou mulher de pensar em um homem e ficar com outro sabia?" - disse irritada - "E se eu quisesse estar com Camus EU estaria".

Hyoga engoliu uma resposta muito feia que iria dar, mas viu Nana e Shun chegando na festa e se aproximando.

"Fiz um ótimo trabalho com a decoração não é?" - retrucou Nana dirigindo-se a Lilits. Ela usava um vestido pregueado da altura do busto até os seus pés devidamente calçados em uma sandália de quase dez centímetros - deixando -a quase na mesma altura do namorado. Seus cabelos presos em um elegante coque no alto da cabeça e uma cascata de pérolas descia pelo seu colo de mármore, contrastando magnificamente com a tonalidade de seu vestido azul turquesa.

"Shun, com todo respeito, sua namorada está muito bela" - disse Hyoga provocando Lilits e dando um beijo nas costas das mãos de Nana que não pode deixar de se espantar com o galanteio.

"Obrigado. Lilits também está linda".

"Ah. Se me dão licença, vou conversar com Amy" - ela girou nos calcanhares e atravessou a cerimônia para ir falar com a italiana que chegou acompanhada de um grupo de cavaleiros - Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolos e Aspasie - trocara o habitual uniforme branco por um vestido tomara que caia dourado.

"Amy resolveu usar o vestido que Alex desenhou para ela".

A italiana escolheu um vestido azul marinho que combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos seus olhos de quase mesmo tom, a diferença é que seus habituais cabelos cacheados estavam lisos e caiam como uma cascata pelas suas costas, para deslumbre do namorado que não parava de lançar olhares lascivos a namorada, mas sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Hyoga, você viu meu irmão?".

"Conhece Ikki, vai chegar atrasado".

"Espero que ele venha. E que traga Juliane, pois Aldebaran vive me coagindo com perguntas sobre o paradeiro dos dois".

"Hahaha... Nana!" - Teella apareceu e se segurou no braço da outra - "Olhe só que lindo".

Ela deu uma voltinha no mesmo lugar para mostrar o vestido de cor rosa vibrante com uma generosa abertura na coxa que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos rosas liso e com uma franja recem cortada que lhe deixava muito bonita.

"Desculpe. Ela está incomodando vocês?" - perguntou Luna segurando a amiga pelo cotovelo. A moça usava um vestido com franjas e com alças de renda que ia até metade de sua coxa. Era de cor rosa claro, seus cabelos

estavam levemente cacheados com algumas mexas presas no alto da cabeça.

"Luna! Você está tão bonitinha!" - disse Nana batendo palmas para a amiga que parecia uma boneca.

"LUNA!" - Teella se agarrou a pescoço da amiga sorridente - "VOU SENTIR SAUDADES".

"TEELLA! CALA A BOCA! E... obrigada tia Nana".

"Qual o problema dela?" - perguntou Hyoga vendo o estado nostálgico da moça - "Já estão oferecendo champanhe?".

"Não. Mas, como tivemos que ir até a cozinha buscar o arroz e ele já estava no ponto demos uma bebericada. Quer dizer, eu não sabia que a Teella era tão fraca pra bebida assim".

"É PRA FICAR FELIIIIIIIIZZZZ".

"QUER SABER VOU TE LARGAR COM AFRODITE ASSIM!".

"NÃO! Ele é... é... TARADINHO! HU-HU-HU! VIVE... VIVE...querendo... arrancar minha roupa".

"TEELLA! EU... EU NÃO QUERO SABER!".

"AH! Luna, vamos... deixa ela falar que daqui a pouco ela melhora. Vamos pedir para alguma serva trazer um pouco de café".

"Café não adianta" - disse Shun - "Só vai deixá-la mais elétrica".

"Não custa tentar! Vamos" - cada uma delas segurou Teella por um braço e a levou ao outro lado do salão.

"Já estão todos aqui?" - perguntava Shion fitando seus convidados dispostos um ao lado dos outros.

"Sim. Só falta uma coisa" - disse Dohko sorridente.

"A minha noiva?"

"Não! As alianças".

"As alianças... é mesmo" - pausa - "AS ALIANÇAS! DOHKO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM AS ALIANÇAS?!".

"CALMA, SHION! Eu já vou buscar...".

"Sem pânico!".

Então, ela apareceu. Sua perna esquerda estava com um protetor e ela andava com a ajuda de uma bengala de madeira improvisada, mas ainda sim estava muito bonitinha com um vestido vermelho bordô que ia até seu joelho.

"Eu percebi que você esqueceu as alianças, então aqui está!" - disse estendendo ao noivo a caixinha.

"Oh, muito obrigado Elena!".

"Obrigado nada, quero um aumento de salário por salvar seu casamento" - deu meia volta e já se dirigia para junto dos outros convidados.

"Hum... Dohko, eu não reparo muito bem em mudanças femininas, mas sua discípula tinha algo de diferente no visual. O que seria?".

"SEU CABELO!" - gritou Shura abaixando-se para ficar no mesmo nível que a moça - "CADÊ?? COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM?!".

"TENDO! QUE SACO!".

"O seu cabelo tá curtinho! Tá do tamanho do Aiolia!".

"É claro. Queria que eu deixasse pra cima como o seu? Dai eu ia gastar um pote imenso de gel".

"E... seus olhos são castanhos! Eu não sabia a cor deles, porque não conseguia ver por trás daquela juba".

"Tá! Já me zoou? Então some!" - ela já estava caminhando com dificuldade quando Shura se abaixou e disse:

"Hei! Sabia que você é bonita?".

"O.o Não!".

"Que merda de resposta é essa? XD".

"Apenas uma resposta. Agora dá licença que eu tenho que sentar, graças ao estrago que sua discípula fez na minha perna!".

"Sabe... quando você casar sara" - deu um beijo no rosto dela vendo-a corar um pouco surpresa.

Ele continuou a falar com as mãos no bolso e sorrindo - "Se eu não namorasse a Marcella...".

"Hum...".

"Ah! Deixa para lá"

Shura viu a namorada chegando no salão vestindo um lindo vestido cor chocolate de cetim que caia até o pé, fez um cafuné desajeitado nos cabelos de Elena e saiu para o outro lado.

"_Sedutor de merda... Julio Iglesias de 5ª..."._

Luna se aproximou da irmã vendo um sorriso na sua cara vendo Shura se afastar.

"E ai? Tudo bem?".

"Sim".

"Tira o Shura da cabeça!".

"Eu sei. Não precisa me lembrar!" - ela retrucou mal criada.

"Hei cunhadinha, tá bonita!" - Milo apareceu sorrindo - "E você com essa bengala não tem pra ninguém na hora de pegar o buquê né? Vai bater em todo mundo".

"Só em você!" - retrucou dando uma punhalada no ombro do grego - "E ai? Quando vocês vão se mudar?".

"Ah... pra semana" - disse Luna sorridente - "A propósito, quando você voltar de Rozan pode ir lá pra casa que eu ajudo a cuidar de você, porque ficar subindo essa escadaria não pode fazer bem".

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou melhorar e não precisarei passar uma temporada no seu ninho de amor".

"Certo. Então, só por curiosidade, você prefere um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha para que a gente comece a providenciar?".

"MILO!" - disse Luna exasperada - "Bate nessa boca, eu sou muito nova pra ter filho lembra?".

Ele riu, porque falava aquilo só pra vê-la transtornada e também não queria filhos.

"Eu sei. Vamos sentar porque a cerimônia não vai demorar mais".

Dito e feito, pouco tempo depois Saga entrava junto com Alex rumo ao altar e ficavam pareados.

"Filha, você tá tão linda! Queria que a sua mãe te visse agora".

"Papito, que mãe?".

"Sua mãe! Yume! Inclusive olha ela ali!".

A sacerdotisa usava um vestido acetinado de cor pêssego e conversava com Yuki e Kassumi que trajavam vestidos longos de cor trigo e lilás ornados com swarovski, respectivamente.

Uma nota especial aos padrinhos e suas roupas porque Saga estava deslumbrante em um fraque preto com um cravo branco na lapela,

acompanhado de Alex com um longo vestido roxo até o pé que ficava muito bem modelado em seu corpo, os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma sandália prateada alta.

"Filha, fala pra mim. Eu sei que você já tem namoradinho e tals, então conta: quando foi que você menstruou?".

"QUE PERGUNTA É ESSA AGORA?".

"É que eu to reparando agora como você tá crescidinha...".

"Ele quis dizer com peitão!" - disse Kanon se aproximando - "Parabéns! Tá gostosa".

Saga deu um tapa tão forte na nuca de Kanon que ecoou pelo salão e fez Máscara da Morte tentar puxar um coro de briga que furou miseravelmente.

"Chega! Hoje não é dia pra briga e nem perguntas bobas".

"Filha, você não devia se mostrar! Não acha que devia por um chale ou...".

"Não. Kanon, vai lá junto com a Kassumi. E pai...".

" Vai ser uma linda cerimônia não é?".

Eles se viraram e deparam com Saori que vestia um vestido verde água acompanhado de Seiya que estava muito bem apanhado também de terno preto e cravo na lapela.

"Vamos nos posicionar, já vieram avisar que Lolly está lá fora só nos esperando".

"Oh certo, então acho que pode proceder" - disse Saga se posicionando ao lado de Alex.

Agora, por favor, um parágrafo só para a noiva.

Lollita estava belíssima com seu vestido perolado e longo até o chão. A saia era de seda e com pregas, o vestido era cortado para dar um caimento esvoaçante ao saiote com o andar e o corpete sedutor realçava os seios que eram ostentados pelo decote. Do ombro até a costa da mão uma manga feita de seda francesa encobria minuciosamente e com delicadeza a alva pele. Os cabelos prateados estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça e com uma delicada presilha de pedras. Na boca um sorriso triunfante e nervoso decorado com um leve batom carmim e os olhos verdes, tão brilhantes de expectativa e algumas lágrimas de alegria, já eram destaque absoluto com um sedutor e delicado contorno negro de suas pálpebras

E verdade seja feita que o noivo não reparou em metade dos detalhes citados anteriormente. Só pensou em como ela estava bonita e decidida entrando sozinha por aquela porta.

Posicionou-se a sua frente, sorriu e ele retribuiu. Dohko disse algumas palavras, os padrinhos testemunharam, os noivos também falaram uma ou outra coisa e finalmente trocaram as delicadas alianças de ouro branco.

"Se alguém tiver algo que impeça essa cerimônia que fale agora ou se cale para sempre".

Silêncio.

"Pelos poderes investidos a mim pelo mestre do santuário que teoricamente deveria realizar o próprio casamento...".

"Dohko..." - murmurou o noivo.

"Tá! Então... eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva".

Lolly sorriu e Shion também, mas foi com mais orgulho que constrangimento que ele aproximou seus lábios do dela para o beijo mais casto de sua vida.

Uma explosão de risos nervosos, assobios, palmas ecoou pelo salão e no momento seguinte os noivos iam para um outro aposento mais arejado do lugar para executar a festa.

"Não sem antes o arroz" - disse Aiolia já com um punhado em mãos.

"Não!" - disse Shion.

"Ah! Vamos, querido. Para dar sorte".

"Certo. Mas, só por você mesmo eu permito ser bombardeado".

E eles levaram a chuva de arroz com gosto e receberam uma última salva de palmas, vivas e durante a festa começariam os cumprimentos... e as confusões.

* * *

"Ah! Ela estava como?" - perguntava Juliane entristecida pela milésima vez.

"Já disse! Ela estava linda! Foi incrível ver ela entrando pela porta" - disse Lilits virando sua terceira taça de champanhe - "Agora, para de sair com seu porra loca pelo mundo e esquecer da vida que assim você vai perder muita festa de casamento por aqui".

"Ikki e eu chegamos atrasados sem querer. Mas, não se preocupe que para o seu casamento com o Hyoga eu não vou chegar atrasada. Afinal, eu tenho certeza que seria a madrinha".

"Não se preocupe, acho que não vou mais casar com o Hyoga. Nunca mais".

"Porque? Vocês brigaram?".

"Ele acha que eu gosto do Camus".

"Puf... novidade".

"Pára. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto mais dele. Eu pago um puta pau, mas gostar mesmo é do Hyoga".

"Ah! Mas, alguma coisa você fez pro Hyoga cismar.

Lilits contou o acontecido entre ela, Hyoga, Camus e Gabriella.

"Ah! A loira que tá ai. E porque você fez isso?".

"Sei lá! Subiu o sangue de pensar o Hyoga a noite inteirinha de guarda costas dela, se abusar teve que dormir na caminha com ela pra protegê-la".

"Xiii... ciúmes é? E do Camus você não tem ciúmes?".

"Não!".

"Não? Duvido porque você gostava muito dele! Eu lembro quando você era menor e treinava com ele e o Milo, você me escrevia me contando que era perdida de amores por ele".

"É! Mas, o Camus é um caso mal resolvido e que não vai se resolver tá bom. Agora o Hyoga é meu namorado e fica dando trela pra essas "inhas".

"VOCÊ TÁ CERTA. Tem que proteger o que é seu. Então, não emburra com ele não, faz charme, mas faz as pazes com ele".

"É... eu acho que você tem razão".

"Sim, senhora. Ah! Amanhã eu vou embora com o Ikki de novo".

"E quando vocês voltam?".

"Ah! Sei lá. Eu sei que agora que eu descobri de tudo que a minha fênix é capaz, eu não vou deixar ele sozinho por aí".

"Putz, ele deve ter uma pegada maravilhosa hein?!".

Juliane deu um sorriso enigmático e safado depois desviou o olhar e fingiu que não era com ela.

"Certo, então mudando de assunto, onde ele está?".

"Foi conversar com Shun sobre a viagem dele com Nana. Inclusive, nós não sabíamos que eles também iam...".

"Tem certeza que quer começar uma vida nômade agora?".

"Não. Mas, não tem problema, porque qualquer coisa dou um chute em Ikki e estarei de volta ao santuário".

"Gosto de ver que apesar de apaixonada ainda é bem decidida".

"Sempre soube o que quis" - retribuiu a ruiva - "Inclusive, o que achou do meu modesto tomara que caia?".

"Encantador" - retribuiu a amiga.

O vestido de Juliane era um tomara que caia de tafetá e saia evasé ate o pé de cor púrpura.

"É. Pena que eu tive que trocar de roupa num posto de gasolina enquanto vinha para cá".

"Estou curiosa para ouvir suas histórias".

"Então, conversamos enquanto pego mais um drinque".

Yume recusava uma tentadora bebida de Saga a um canto mais afastado da sala, enquanto, por conseguinte, Kanon e Kassumi dançavam uma lenta

"O próximo poderia ser o nosso não é?" - perguntou Saga pensativo - "Afinal, já temos uma vida de casal. Te salvei de um ataque, comemos juntos, almoçamos juntos, criamos uma filha juntos...".

"Alex não é minha filha, Saga e pare de tratar como se fosse. Até porque eu sou bem nova para ser a mãe de uma garota de pouco mais de 18 anos ...".

"O que quero dizer, querida é que...".

"Saga, já conversamos sobre isso lembra?".

"Eu sei... é por isso que insisto!".

"Não posso me casar. Por mais liberal que Shion esteja e... eu ainda sou uma sacerdotisa".

Saga abaixou os olhos para fitar a sua linda companheira que parecia perturbada e virava seus dedos finos ao redor da boca de sua taça de cristal com o olhar vago.

"Eu sei que é uma sacerdotisa".

"E que, portanto, estou presa ao santuário e as normas dele".

Saga abaixou o tom de voz.

"Já quebrou o maior pilar das sacerdotisas esqueceu?" - abaixou e falou ao seu ouvido, mas desviando o olhar para os lados - "Quando me entregou o seu corpo".

"PARE!" - ela deu um passo para trás e viu que os olhares de alguns convidados ao redor se desvencilharam para eles - "Chega de tentar me coagir".

Ela se afastou apressada para um canto da sala, deixando Saga sozinho com seu drinque.

"Xiii... confusão a vista".

"Yuki não" - disse Mu se afastando para ver o rosto da amazona que estava sobre seu peito, enquanto ambos estavam encostado em um sofá a um canto e acompanhados por Shaka e Mikage que também dividiam os assentos com o casal.

"Você viu a cara dela? Parece perturbada...".

"Da última vez você também me deixou sozinho por causa desse casal de indianos mal resolvido".

"Nós?" - disse Shaka surpreso - "Bom, fizeram isso porque quiseram".

"Viu, querida? Estamos cercados de ingratos" - disse Mu com sua voz leve e cheia de provocações".

"Shaka!" - retrucou Mikage dando um tapa no braço do namorado - "Ele quis dizer que no final das contas somos gratos por termos amigos como vocês, afinal estamos juntos hoje também graças aos seus conselhos".

"Mu, deixe só ver se Yume precisa de alguma coisa, eu posso ser útil como ombro amigo".

"Não. Quero embebedar você" - disse risonho.

"Mu, sabe que não precisa desses tipos de artificio..." - deu um selinho no namorado e retirou-se às pressas.

"Ai... isso que dá ter uma namorada metido a santo antônio" - disse se levantando - "Vou buscar mais bebida".

Shaka viu o homem se distanciar e aproveitou para se aconchegar mais a namorada, vendo-a grudar em seu braço direito e inclinando-se.

"Shaka, quando vamos poder ir até a Índia ver nossos parentes?".

"Pensei que eu fosse o bastante para você".

"Claro que é, mas estou enclausurada aqui há muito tempo".

"Sabe, podemos ir a qualquer momento, mas a maioria dos cavaleiros tem deixado o santuário".

"Entendi, seria prudente que ficássemos pelo menos até Mu e Dohko retornassem, certo?".

"É ótimo ter uma pessoa na mais perfeita sintonia comigo".

"Sim. E já que estamos tão bem juntos... que tal dançar?".

"Hum... ai que câimbra".

"Nem adianta porque se você não deu câimbra ficando na postura de lótus portanto tempo esse não vai ser um problema para você" - retrucou sorridente.

"Certo, acho que... uma dança não vai fazer mal. E... eu posso exagerar, já que estou me privando dos prazeres da carne".

"E desde quando você está seguindo isso?".

"Mikage, sabe muito bem que eu não bebo, fumo ou como carne".

"Hum... é. Mas, e quanto a minha carne?" - ela perguntou dando um beijo discreto em seu pescoço e colocando as mãos discretamente por baixo do colete do loiro que arrepiou com o toque.

"Aqui não. E você perdeu totalmente seus modos púdicos e se entregou aos prazeres do ocidente".

"Shaka, deixa de ser recatado. Afinal, quem é a _Barbie _da relação? Eu ou você?".

"Sem metáforas. Vamos" - ele se levantou e estendeu o braço para que a namorada o acompanhasse até o centro da pista.

Focalizando um pouco o resto do salão, estava quente, as pessoas dançavam e conversavam baixo, felizes e mais calmas.

"E agora imagino que você acredite em mim?" - perguntou Camus enquanto dançava junto de Gabriella.

"Sim... isso é incrível. Mas, ou eu fiquei louca junto com você ou... ou... isso pode ser real?".

"Porcaria! Isso é real".

"Merda! Era o que eu temia. E agora? Estou presa e serei sua escrava sexual sem nunca mais poder retornar a minha cidade?".

"Lamento acabar com suas esperanças, mas não. Poderá voltar para sua casa. Quem sabe se fosse há alguns meses atrás isso não seria possível...".

"Oh" - ela suspirou dando um giro no mesmo lugar e deixando se enlaçar pelo acompanhante - "Você dança bem".

"Obrigado".

"É bonito".

"Hum...".

"E é um herói do planeta terra".

"Isso também".

"Acho que você preenche todos os requisitos". - ela terminou encarando-o e se soltando quando a última nota da música soou.

"Requisitos para que?".

"Tudo bem, Camus. Eu aceito ser..." - ela se aproximou e ficou nas pontas do pés para lhe dar um beijo - "... sua namorada".

"E quem disse que eu quero namorar você?" - perguntou com deboche perpassando com os olhos os outros convidados que não perceberam o momento de intimidade do casal.

"Eu sei que quer... e que quer outras coisas também" - ela sorriu decidida - "Venha me ver amanhã. Tenho uma prova e gostaria que me ajudasse a estudar".

Andou alguns passos com o tinir do seu salto agulha contra o mármore branco, deu uma volta no mesmo lugar e disse:

"Sei pagar bem" - sorriu feliz - "Tchau, Camus".

"E acaso a dondoca acha que vai conseguir andar pelo santuário assim? Com essa pose? Não seja ingênua... "- ele andou na frente e a tomou pela mão - "Te levo para casa".

"Então, vamos assim, a francesa".

"É o que eu faço de melhor" - disse o homem com um sorriso discreto e deixando o salão acompanhado pela moça.

Lilits viu os dois deixando o salão quando sentiu um par de mãos tocar seus ombros desnudos.

"Não gosto quando brigo com você" - disse uma voz grave.

"Eu também não" - retrucou travando com o homem uma batalha de pés e mãos pelo salão, nos mais diversos círculos e rodas da sua coreografia improvisada.

"Me responde uma coisa?".

"Sim".

"Você gostava do Camus?".

Ela sorriu e espalmou as mãos pelos cabelos do loiro.

"E você? Também nunca gostou de ninguém antes de mim?".

"Sim então".

"Sim. Gostava. Mas faz muitos anos já e eu não pensava mais nele quando conheci você".

"Vocês namoraram?".

"Hyoga...".

"Sim ou não?" - perguntou firme parando a dança.

"Nós... nos entendemos algumas vezes".

"Vocês transaram?".

"Não tenho que responder esse tipo de coisa".

"Ah! Tem sim" - ele a puxou com selvageria para junto do seu corpo, colocando uma mão em torno de sua cintura, sua coxa entre as suas, e a outra mão com a outra juntas no ar.

"Sexo na vertical... adoro" - disse a mulher mordendo os lábios e virando seu pescoço para que pudesse ver a lombar do seu pescoço e o cheiro de seu perfume.

"Responde".

"O que? Pra que? Isso te irrita ou te excita?" - ela provocou arrumando a voz - "Saber que tem a mulher que seu mestre não tem mais em seus braços?".

Ele sorriu tentado.

"Lilits... não gosto de imaginar você nos braços de nenhum outro homem".

"Então, seja esse homem para mim. Vamos sair daqui?".

"Por que não? Vamos agora!".

Um barulho de colher batendo na taça foi ouvido e logo Lolly se pronunciou.

"Bom, acho que já é hora de jogar o buquê".

"Shion, já vão correr para a lua de mel é?" - perguntou Aiolia alto - "Bem... eu também correria para o abraço".

"Ótima colocação, Aiolia. Muito propicia" - zoou Shura com ironia.

"As meninas, por favor, se posicionem".

"Aposto que Teffy vai pegar... afinal, é a melhor amazona que eu já vi" - disse o mestre coruja Aiolos.

"CLARO QUE NÃO!" - disse Shura - "Vai ser a minha Yura querida".

"Aposto que não!" - disse Aiolos - "Afinal, se ela for igual ao mestre...".

"Oh! Aiolos, sempre brincalhão" - disse o espanhol dando um soco amigável em seu braço e não tão leve assim.

"Pois é...". - retribuiu Aiolos.

"Senhores, senhores... por favor, isso não se discute. É obra do acaso..." - disse Kanon - "Até porque amada Kassumi pegaria sem problemas".

"SILÊNCIO!" - gritou Alex - "Ela vai jogar...".

As moças se posicionaram todas em um monte, lado a lado.

"E la vai..." - Lolly ficou de costas e se preparou - "E é 1...2...3...".

O buquê foi ao ar, rolou algumas vezes, desviou de todas as amazonas habilidosas e foi cair no colo de uma pessoa no fundo do salão.

"Mas, que _mierda_ é essa?" - disse um Shura inconformado.

"Ohohoh... acho que eu vou ser o próximo" - retrucou Aldebaran erguendo o buquê que acabara de ganhar.

"É claro, o Deba deve valer por umas três delas, não é?" - disse Máscara da Morte em tom suficientemente alto.

"Bem, mas já que eu ganhei o buquê... tome Calisto!".

"Ahhhh... Deba! Obrigada!".

"É .... o touro vai pro laço..." - disse Aiolia.

"Vamos acabar logo com essa cerimônia" - disse Shion - "Até porque agora vamos descer".

"Vamos?" - perguntou Lolly - "Mas, eu queria dançar mais um pouco".

"Tenho que te apresentar ao santuário como minha esposa antes do anoitecer".

"Certo" - ela sorriu dando um beijo em seus lábios - "Vamos, marido ".

"E a valsa dos noivos?" - perguntou Dohko.

"Que valsa? Todo mundo já inaugurou a pista" - disse Alex.

"Ainda assim deveríamos tentar manter a tradição".

"Não! Vamos, Lolly" - disse o mestre do santuário puxando a noiva pelo braço e guiando-a para a porta.

Mais uma vez uma salva de palmas fez a honra dos noivos que desceram o mais rápido que os sapatos de Lolly permitiram para longe daquela zorra toda.

Dohko viu a sala se esvaziar e foi o último a sair de lá aquela noite.

"Agora... nossos caminhos se separam".

"Falando sozinho, Dohko?".

"Não. Falava com você, querida... Hei, Teffy... espere por mim".

* * *

**N/A: **Que legal, eu me sinto a _Gossip Girl_ (não ao pé da letra), mas isso é mais uma nota pessoal que propriamente para vocês.

Capítulo casamenteiro dedicado a Lulu que também está rumando para o altar e que eu tenho certeza será muito feliz nessa nova fase de sua vida.

Aos demais... vão em frente! O próximo será o último capítulo e vou ver se consigo escrevê-lo até o dia do aniversário da fic (9 de fevereiro), mas isso não é uma promessa.

Pisces Luna


	31. Amo você

**As Namoradas do Zodíaco**

por _Pisces Luna_

Capítulo XXXI: Amo você.

Então, depois de tanto tempo convivendo como em uma grande alcatéia, estavam sozinhos. Shaka abriu os olhos na casa de Virgem, sentindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo um silêncio pouco característico das 12 casas do zodíaco.

"Está quente..." - saiu da sala das árvores gêmeas e colocou-se a caminhar a passos lentos.

"Marcella?"

Não obteve resposta, esqueceu-se que ela estava com Shura.

"Mikage!"

E mais uma vez viu-se sozinho. Onde ela estava mesmo? Ah! Na casa de Capricórnio com Yura, que é discípula de Shura. Pensou em ir unir-se a eles, mas se sentiria meio tímido naquele momento para ir até lá.

"Enfim, o que ele poderia fazer? Invadir a geladeira?".

"Boa idéia!".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"SHAKA, DEIXA DE SER MANÍACO E PARE DE GRITAR!".

"MU, POR ONDE, POR ONDE...".

"Pela porta, agora vamos lá naquela sua geladeira pegar uns salaminhos, queijo..."

"Opa, parou aí! Eu estava aqui curtindo a minha solidão...".

"Tava nada. Eu ouvi você suspirar lá de Áries, então pensei que você fosse ficar mais animadinho se eu viesse aqui".

"Cof, cof... Mu, pare de ler meus pensamentos, está virando uma mexeriqueira".

"Hahaha...". - ele riu e caminhou junto com ele até a cozinha da casa de Virgem, já abrindo o armário para pegar pão e bolachas - "Então, já que eu não esperava nada muito pesado para comer na sua despensa, vamos tomar um chá".

"Seria bom" - ele finalmente pode dar uma olhada no amigo - "Resolveu voltar a usar a sua túnica?".

"Ao menos por hoje, achei que seria legal ficarmos de par de vasos" - retribuiu olhando o amigo que usava uma túnica escura e os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança.

Os dois começaram a preparar o chá e alguns petiscos. É claro que poderiam pedir isso para uma serva, mas havia certa graça na execução daqueles trabalhos manuais e do aroma da efusão chegando aos seus narizes apurados por ervas selecionadas.

Sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a se servir:

"Lembra que foi aqui que tudo começou...?".

"Aqui aonde?".

"Ow Shaka, aqui na casa de Virgem, estávamos conversando sobre a chegada de Mikage e então eu fui ver Shion e esbarrei na Yuki correndo até o salão do mestre".

"Ainda não consigo me lembrar...".

"Vamos, faça uma força, evita o Alzheimer".

"QUEM TEM ALZHEIMER?".

"Não leve tão a sério minhas palavras, amigo".

"Agora que você está dizendo, consigo me lembrar sim" - ele esboçou um sorriso tímido - "Você apareceu com uma garota na casa de Áries e virou o guia dela".

"E quando Mikage chegou você ficou completamente confuso, do jeito que eu disse que poderia ficar...".

"Não se gabe disso, eu também te dei conselhos certeiros, mas você estava completamente certo desde o início".

"Enfim, foi o que aconteceu" - tomou um gole do chá fumegante - "Mas, você me parece triste".

"Se me conhece tão bem e pode ler minha cabeça, porque perde seu tempo perguntando? Apenas leia minha mente... não ando conseguindo fechá-la tão bem quanto gostaria".

"Como seu amigo preferia que me contasse" - bebeu mais um pouco de chá - "Mas, não preciso ler sua mente para saber...".

"Antes andava triste porque não tinha a mulher que queria, agora descubro que a amo e que ela corresponde, e agora me sinto infeliz novamente".

Fato número 1: nem mesmo com Mikage conseguiria ser tão sincero como era com o Lemuriano, sentia que poderia despejar tudo que pensava sem preocupar com julgamentos ou qualquer coisa que fosse, ele, o grande Shaka de Virgem também precisava de conselhos.

"Imagino que nada tem a ver com Mikage".

"Não. Tem a ver com as outras amazonas".

"Eu nunca poderia supor infidelidade".

"Você entendeu... e os cavaleiros também".

"Eu sinto o mesmo, parecia que a festa nunca ia acabar, mas vamos ver pelo lado bom".

"Ao menos ninguém morreu na guerra!" - disse Shaka bebendo seu chá - "Mas, infelizmente, estamos seguindo cada um para um lado e não gosto disso".

"Shaka, acha que está tudo acabado? É claro que cada um procurará pelos demais e não há nem dúvida disso, sempre vamos acabar nos encontrando de novo em festas, cerimônias...".

"Não será a mesma coisa, estamos sozinhos de novo".

"Nunca mais estaremos sozinhos" - defendeu encarando o amigo - "Temos os amigos, Athena, nossos discípulos e nossas mulheres".

"Não fale esse **nossa **com tanta convicção".

"Não tem idéia do gosto que me dá poder dizer que Yuki é minha, apesar de saber que não é próprio falar assim".

O rosto de Mu corou muito sutilmente e ele desviou os olhos para a parede enquanto Shaka fingiu derrubar chá em seu sari.

"Ela chegou" - sorriu Shaka satisfeito - "Vamos mudar de assunto, não quero que ela fique preocupada ou me amolando sobre meus sentimentos masculinos reprimidos"

"Ok!" - retribuiu Mu - "Shaka, estou indo amanhã para o Tibet. Quer que eu traga alguma lembrancinha de lá?".

"Aquelas pedras charmosas não me apetecem".

"Rochas. Nada de pedras, são rochas. E Aldebaran já fez a mesma piada esses dias, já não tem mais graça".

"Arf, arf... olá rapazes" - disse Mikage entrando pelo aposento pé por pé - "Fazendo um lanche sem mim?".

"Você que foi conferir as iguarias raras daquele homem excêntrico".

"Hahaha... tem certeza que Shura é o excêntrico?".

"Um homem que fala tão alto não poderia ser outra coisa" - disse Shaka com os olhos fechados bebendo seu chá.

"Shakinha, ainda com seus lindos olhos azuis fechados? Não me faça esse desgosto...".

"Mikage, por favor..." - disse quando sentiu a namorada enlaçar seu pescoço - "Não fale essas coisas na frente do...".

Ela foi rápida e deu um beijo certeiro no homem que ficou muito, muito vermelho, mas Mu apenas abafou uma risada e desviou o olhar.

"... na frente do Mu" - disse com uma expressão boba na face corada.

"Mu não se importa!" - retrucou a garota com seus longos cabelos castanhos que já estavam quase tão compridos quanto os de Shaka e suas mechas loiras - aquelas que ela conservava no início do treinamento - já estavam nas pontas.

"Se importar com o que?" - sorriu se fazendo de desentendido - "Como estão todos lá em cima?" - perguntou com o intuito de saber sobre a reuniãozinha na casa de Capricórnio.

"Han... bêbados! Shura tirou os licores do armário, meu mestre Camus foi reclamar do barulho, mas não resistiu ao vinho e ficou por lá mesmo e da última vez que vi os dois estavam sem sapatos e...".

"CAMUS?".

"NÃO! Vocês não ouviram? Camus estava reclamando do barulho, não resistiu ao vinho, mas não está se prestando a esse papel. Yura e Shura estão quase dançando em cima de uma mesa de centro que tem lá em cima, daí Marcella também está lá, inclusive não viram Alex passando por aqui? Eles subiram lá para...".

"TRUCOOOOOOOOOOO!" - berrou Alex batendo na mesa desvairada - "Podem começar a se coçar, rapazes".

"Maldita! Onde aprendeu a jogar como... UN HOMBRE!" - disse Shura apontando um dedo acusador e em riste a centímetros de seu rosto.

"Epa. Cuidado com esse dedo amigo, pode me furar um olho" - disse Alex empurrando os cabelos negros para trás - "Não seja mal perdedor...".

"Yo? Nunca! A propósito, falando em perdedores, seu _papai _Saga sabe que você está aqui?".

"Shura!" - repreendeu Marcella - "Meses e você continua tão chato quanto o dia que trombei com você naquela escadaria".

"Já conversamos que você não trombou comigo".

"É verdade. Eles foram direto pro rala-rola!" - confirmou Camus virando uma dose de tequila recém posta em seu copo - "Eu vi! Eu estava lá".

"Quem está dando bebida pra ele?" - perguntou Marcella olhando para os lados - "Ah! Mas, quem poderia ser?".

"Bebe mais, Camus... então, aproveitando que está falando e bebendo a larga, porque você não conta o segredo do pó de diamante hein?!".

"Hum... claro que não!" - disse indignado virando-se para Yura - "Sua oportunista!".

"Shura, me chamou de oportunista" o.o

"Mas, você é!" ¬¬

"Rapazes, a conversa tá boa, mas...".

"Toma seu dinheiro, sua... sua..." - entregou Shura fazendo bico e também virando mais uma dose de tequila no seu copo.

Então, para efeito de conversa, Marcella, Shura, Yura, Alex e Camus - que tinha chegado ali sabe-se lá Deus como -, estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa arrumada com a devida toalha de jogos e vários baralhos e taças de bebida. Aguardavam a visita de uma pessoa em especial.

"Onde está o Kanon que não chega?" - falou Camus fechando um olho e olhando dentro da garrafa - "Essa aqui já está acabando".

Não foi preciso invocar duas vezes, Kanon apareceu acompanhado por Kassumi - que tinha finalmente terminado de arrumar algumas coisas pra fazer e vinha de mãos dadas com o cavaleiro meio pálido.

"Que demora, pô!" - disse Alex jogando novamente as cartas como um crupiê - "E então? Trouxe o que eu pedi?".

Kanon jogou a sacola com as bebidas sobre a mesa e Yura - já meio baqueada (pra não dizer mamada), abraçou a garrafa e começou a correr ao redor da mesa em fuga veloz de seu mestre que tentava arrancar a bebida de suas mãos.

"Shura! Vai matá-la!" - disse Marcella bocejando quase dormindo sobre a mesa.

"Yo no tengo tanta sorte!" - retrucou retirando finalmente a garrafa das mãos de uma Yura manhosa.

"Não! Mestre Shuraaa... devolve!" - falou fazendo beicinho.

"Isso não é pra você, chica".

"Kanon, porque demorou?" - perguntou Alex vendo suas cartas e reiniciando a partida.

"Hei! Nós íamos jogar".

"Mas, agora não vão!" - retrucou definitiva - "Shura, guarde seu dinheiro se não quiser que eu leve tudo embora".

"Ahhh! Eu não vou esperar a próxima partida" - Yura entrou pelo interior da casa de Capricórnio e voltou um segundo depois calçando seus sapatos e ajeitando os cabelos - "Volto mais tarde".

E saiu da casa sem levantar questionamento dos demais que apenas falaram ao mesmo tempo quando ela saiu.

"Aiolia!".

"Mulheres apaixonadas são tão óbvias" - disse Marcella sonhadora lançando um olhar de esguelha para Shura que não percebeu imediatamente.

"Nem todas..." - disse Camus fazendo um enorme esforço para permanecer acordado - "Por exemplo, por que essa ai está prendendo o riso?".

"Hahaha" - Kassumi não segurou mais e soltou o seu sorriso mais alegre - "Kanon, desculpe, eu tenho que contar para eles".

"O que? Eu só pedi para você ir buscar uma coisa na casa de Touro e você já arruma confusão?" - Alex segurou o riso e virou-se para Kassumi que começou a contar sua história.

"Você não viu nada, Alex. Meu Kanon é realmente muito ingênuo...".

**Flashback**

"Ow de casaaaa"

"Entra Kanon..." - disse Aldebaran aparecendo na entrada de suas casa vestindo roupas confortáveis.

"Deba, vamos jogar cartas lá em capricórnio, estavamos salivando pela sua branquinha lá em cima".

"O que?".

"É! Sabe, eu, o Shura e o Camus queríamos saber se você não dividia ela com a gente".

"Oi Kanon" - disse Calisto entrando o lugar vestindo um roupão comprido.

"Olá!" - saudou com um sorriso - "Deba, ninguém melhor do que você pra confirmar como é gostosa! E tem que falar aos quatro ventos mesmo".

A esse ponto da história Deba já estava vermelho emanando um cosmo ameaçador.

"Kanon... você...".

"Mal posso esperar para sentir o gosto! E você sabe que quando eu caio de boca é para provar tudo de uma vez...".

"KANON, SEU MALDITO BASTARDO! EU VOU ESMAGAR A SUA CABEÇA".

"Han?".

**Flashback finalizado**

"Mas..."

"Adivinhe. Ele achou que eu estava falando da Calisto!" - disse Kanon emburrado - "Demorou cinco minutos para ele largar o meu pescoço e mais cinco para conseguir explicar que eu estava falando da maldita daquela pinga que faz no país dele.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" - disse Shura batendo no tampo da mesa - "Você se acha o malandro, e dai quando tenta embarcar você se dá mal. Você é muito besta, Kanon".

"CALADO!"

"Bem, depois disso, vocês não o convidaram para vir aqui?".

"O que eu sou? Seu funcionário?" - perguntou o geminiano irritado - "Truco!!!".

"Que? Filho da p*...".

"Epaaaaa... não fala assim do seu titio!" - piscou um olhinho para ela - "Vamos passando a grana".

"Ai... essa vai ser uma noite longa!" - disse Marcella devolvendo as cartas.

E ela estava certa, mas não queria dizer necessariamente do seu animado grupo de pôquer. Alguns, na verdade muitos, metros lá em baixo estava uma ruiva espetacular terminando seu treinamento em um Coliseu muito mal iluminado.

"Você continua com seus velhos hábitos" - disse uma voz rouca e masculina dirigindo-se a amazona que treinava solitária.

"Aiolia? É você?".

"Sou eu, Marin".

"Ah! Olá!".

Um silêncio meio incomodo apoderou-se do ambiente, o vento assoviava em seus ouvidos e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eles se reencontraram.

"Por onde andou?" - perguntou o cavaleiro em um leve tom de dúvida e interesse.

"Viajei para a África, fui treinar alguns cavaleiros mirins perto do bojador".

"Eu não soube disso".

"Ah! Missões especiais, você sabe melhor que ninguém que somos obrigados a desaparecer e não dar satisfações".

"Hum".

"Você está bem!".

"Você também".

"Fiquei sabendo que você está namorando uma das amazonas de ouro que vieram treinar aqui logo depois que eu fui embora... é sua discípula?".

"Hahaha... Marin, te conheço, se queria me perguntar isso você sabe que não precisaria começar uma conversa sem sentido".

A amazona empertigou-se meio ofendida, mas manteve sua postura natural esperando ele responder sem insistir.

"Não. É a discípula de Capricórnio".

"Ha! Eu a vi por aí!" - ela retribuiu virando-se de costas ainda fazendo seus habituais serviços de aquecimento.

"Eu vivia falando para você virar o corpo mais de lado e tentar estreitar os ombros" - disse dando alguns passos em sua direção e tocando os ombros desnudos da amazona. O cheiro dos cabelos dela relembravam um passado feliz, mas cheios de complicações que nunca poderia ser apagado de sua mente.

"Ela é bonita" - retribuiu se virando para encará-lo - "A sua namorada".

"É sim. E muito ciumenta" - riu lembrando-se da moça - "E você? Encontrou... outro homem?".

"Quando eu terminei com você, Aiolia, esse não era o objetivo".

Uma nota de mágoa foi transmitida por ela.

"Nem o meu" - disse sério - "Mas, eu consegui me apaixonar de novo e estou bem agora".

"Está certo. Eu fico feliz que esteja bem" - ela olhou através dos ombros dele, deu um sorriso por trás da porcelana fria que cobriu seu rosto e disse:

"Foi bom te reencontrar, Aiolia".

"Também achei, Marin. Não suma mais, ainda é minha amiga".

"Sei que sou" - e saiu deixando o homem nem tão sozinho assim.

Aiolia olhou para o lado escuro que engoliu seu antigo amor nas trevas do Coliseu e quando se virou sentiu um par de braços e mãos e lábios atrevidos colarem aos seus. Ah! Sua Yura impulsiva.

Quando ela permitiu que ele respirasse notou o forte cheiro de bebida que exalava de seus lábios, mas não se importou, mas foram os olhos nublados de lágrimas contidas que chamou sua atenção.

"Não chore" - ele disse tentando acalmá-la - "Você... eu nunca te vi assim".

"Idiota!" - soluçou escondendo seu rosto no peito forte de um confuso Aiolia.

"É normal estar emocionada, sou Aiolia de Leão".

Ela afogou com uma risada que foi consolada pelas mãos hábeis e fortes de um homem que não sabia como agir e demonstrar sentimentos direito.

Com seu jeito meio meninão sorriu e disse segurando-a pela mão e a guiando a frente.

"Estou** só** com você agora".

* * *

Máscara da Morte não sabia porque tinha recusado uma maldita noite de bebedeira com os amigos, mas se Amy tinha pedido que ele fosse

ajudá-la arrumar algumas coisas em um sábado a noite, quem era ele para negar depois de ouvir um melodioso: preguiçoso!

Essa era sua namorada, sangue quente, italiana, carinhosa, manhosa, sensual... mas obviamente ele não falava isso para todo mundo. Podiam se interessar em demasiado pelos predicados de sua preciosa e devia admitir que nos últimos tempos estava se descuidando dela, mas sua amada estava ali para mudar isso...

"Mas, que m* é isso?".

A casa de câncer estava revirada de cabeça para baixo. Com a diferença que um monte de lençóis estavam espalhados por um trajeto sem sentido algum.

"Se eu pego o engraçado que fez essa piada de muito mal gosto... cabeças vão rolar".

Foi com espanto perceber que tinha roupas por ali também, e roupas não tão desconhecidas assim. Um par de meias de treinamento, uma calça , sapatos - corredor a dentro - uma blusa perto da porta no quarto de Lolly e uma música suave tocando baixo e foi com surpresa

e deleite que confirmou a última peça de roupa pendurado na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto: um sutiã de renda branca.

Máscara da Morte deu um chute na porta na sua impetuosidade quase a levando a baixo e foi com um sorriso cínico e sensual que percebeu quem estava deitada em sua cama.

"Da próxima vez BATA na porta, meu amo".

"Do que você me chamou?" - disse atônito completamente chocado.

"Meu amo" - retribuiu Amy erguendo-se completamente na cama mostrando sem pudor algum a camisola de renda preta que mostrava parte considerável do busto avantajado da moça e o tecido curto que mal cobria decentemente sua coxas brancas.

"Principesca".

"Por favor, tire os sapatos".

Máscara não era de obedecer a pedido de ninguém, mas essa era uma ocasião muito particular então fez o que lhe foi pedido.

"Senhor, por favor, deite-se aqui" - indicou a cama para que ele se ajeitasse - "E brinde comigo" - indicou duas taças de vinho com uma garrafa na cabeceira da mesa.

"Deite-se você" - ordenou autoritário - "Eu servirei a nós dois".

Amy obedeceu as ordens e sentou-se sobre os próprios joelhos esperando seu cálice que logo veio acompanhado da companhia de seu italiano rústico.

Ela virou-se para o outro lado do quarto e voltou com uma bandeja de guloseimas como queijos, uvas e uma espécie de carne defumada muito popular na Itália. A música em perfeito italiano ecoava em um canto do quarto.

"Você cozinhou isso?".

"Tudo pelo meu amo...".

**Flashback **

"Hei Amy, o que é isso no pacote? Parece gostoso".

"Ah! Comprei na cidade, mestre Aiolia".

"Me dá um? ^^".

"Não! É do MEME! Ò_Ó".

"Tomara que ele morra engasgado! ¬¬".

**Fim do Flashback**

Amy, contudo, não estava ali para perder tempo com detalhes vão e tolos. Tinha tido muito trabalho para pensar em uma noite agradável e especial e foi com alegria que viu seu querido italiano encantar-se com as guloseimas que tinha comprado... ops, preparado.

"Está uma delícia, principesca. Além de tudo tem mãos de fada!".

"Pooooois é!" - retribuiu desviando o olhar.

"Ahhh!... estou tão cansado!" - retribuiu o homem deitando sem pudor algum sobre o colo macio da mulher que o olhou sensualmente.

"Não quer mais nada? Nem uvas?" - perguntou pegando uma do cacho ali estendido entre os pratos.

Máscara da Morte não se fez de rogado e abriu a boca permitindo que a italiana colocasse a fruta em seus lábios. Cerca de cinco uvas depois...

"AI! Você mordeu o meu dedo!"

"Desculpe! O.o" - disse levantando-se rapidamente e olhando sua mão - "Tá doendo?".

"Sim! Ç.ç".

Ele deu um beijo em sua mão, depois nas costas de sua mão e em toda a extensão de seu braço até chegar aos ombros e ao pescoço. As mãos fortes e calejadas dos treinos pararam de se comportar e a enlaçaram pela cintura que jogou a cabeça levemente para trás estimulando-o com as mãos em seus cabelos curtos.

"Meme, vamos derrubar a bandeja".

Máscara não esperou um incidente e com um único golpe mandou-a para o outro lado do quarto, espalhando tudo de uma vez.

"NÃO! VOCÊ QUE VAI LIMPAR!" - disse Amy tentando se desvencilhar dele.

"Tá!" - respondeu meio assustado com a reação dela, mas voltando a provocá-la com beijos insinuantes - "Você está muito linda com essa roupa...".

"Hum. Fale mais".

"E tenho certeza que vai ficar ainda mais linda..." - disse deitando-a na cama, sustentando-a pelos braços - "Sem nada".

"Meme..." - seu olhar estava ofuscado pelo desejo e pela expectativa de estar mais uma vez nos braços de seu cavaleiro - "Você... não enjoou de mim?".

Ele deu uma risada gostosa e depois encarou-a enquanto a beijava.

"Depois de tudo que você preparou nesse quarto, como acha que algum homem poderia se enjoar de você?".

"Ah... eu não conhecia esse seu lado fofo".

"Não existe. Estou interpretando".

"Ahh... então, pode continuar" - disse enlaçando-o para um beijo.

"Você é linda..." - deu um beijo em seu queixo - "Delicada" - desceu pelo seu pescoço - "safada".

"Hum... isso é mesmo!" - ela respondeu erguendo-o de seu corpo para ajuda-lo a tirar a camiseta do homem, mostrando seu tronco cheio de cicatrizes, bronzeado e musculoso.

"Eu não vou deixá-la... jamais".

"Ah!".

"Nunca mesmo!".

"Meme...".

"Sem chance de você um dia se livrar de mim...".

"Está me assustando! O.o".

"Desculpe ^^".

Amy beijou o pescoço e o tórax do homem, depois desceu suas carícias até suas calças, mas mais importante que todos os detalhes que poderiam ser contados é o fato de que os dois se amaram como um homem e uma mulher que se gostam muito. Verdade seja dita que com uma selvageria um pouco maior do que se esperaria de um casal, mas não menor luta-livre sobre lençóis que se esperaria de um cavaleiro e uma amazona...

* * *

No dia seguinte, nos campos floridos ao longe do santuário...

"Vai ser o melhor para ele, Teella".

"Eu sei. Mas, estou triste mesmo assim, Dite... Pô, eu já te contei como o Ébano...".

"Já! Mil vezes" - retribuiu enquanto os dois andavam lado a lado de um majestoso cavalo de cor amarronzada com manchas brancas nas patas - "Mas, ele fez o papel dele, e salvou sua vida".

Ela não respondeu e olhou para baixo, não sabe-se ao certo se para suas pernas ou se para dentro de si mesma.

"Não queria que o santuário se livrasse dos cavalos" - retribuiu irritada - "E o seu Antônio hein?! Ele que tem sido o caseiro desses cavalos todos ao longo dos anos?".

"Ele vai voltar para a terra dele e já está aposentado há anos... os filhos deles tem cavalos também, não se preocupe que ele sempre vai ter alguma coisa para fazer".

"E se não cuidarem bem dos cavalos?" - parou abruptamente segurando firmemente as rédeas do cavalo que acatou o movimento prontamente - "Eu vou sentir saudades!".

"Eu sei!" - disse Dite conciliador - "Sei disso... mas, aqui eles não vão poder ficar, o santuário considerou essa área por mais afastada que seja uma região propicia a ataques".

"Eu compreendo...acho".

"Então, vamos entregar Caramelo aos homens, já ocupamos tempo demais com ele...".

Os dois voltaram para perto das coxias onde entregaram o animal a outros cavaleiros encarregados de levar os animais até o mais próximo da aldeia possível para serem levados aos seus novos lares.

"Vou sentir sua falta" - disse Teella com uma lágrima no olho enquanto acariciava a crina do animal. Depois tomou os arreios e entregou a um cavaleiro de cabelos escuros e curtos.

"Senhor Afrodite, o funcionário do Aras quer saber em nome de quem deve reservar o animal".

"Que pergunta tola... em nome de Teella é claro".

"O que?" - a garota ergueu a sobrancelha como se não entendesse - "Você me disse que Caramelo já tinha sido arrematado no leilão".

"E foi. Por um homem garboso e belo que queria fazer uma surpresa a uma jovem dama" - retrucou sorridente fazendo uma reverência a mulher - "Caramelo é seu, Teella".

"Você o comprou para mim?" - ela pulou em seu pescoço e deu um beijo forçado em seus lábios. O cavaleiro de cabelos negros corou um pouco pela cena, mas não demorou a se retirar quando viu os gestos afobados de Afrodite para que ele se afastasse.

"Achei que você merecia depois de tudo que passaram juntos, não é?!" - sorriu - "É como eu e você, não teria sentido em continuarmos separados...".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Hum... nada" - disse afastando seus braços brancos envoltos do seu pescoço - "Vamos voltar ao santuário?".

"Afrodite" - chamou com a voz embasbacada pela emoção - "Sabe porque eu me apaixonei por você?".

"Por causa desse magnífico físico?" - perguntou sorridente e convencido enquanto andava alguns passos a frente.

"Foi. E sabe por que eu o amo hoje?" - respondeu a voz rouca de felicidade - "Porque você é muito sensível com os meus sentimentos, com o que eu penso e gosto, é o homem dos meus sonhos...".

"Teella..." - ele parou de repente com ar de deboche - "Já que eu sou tudo isso não vai me negar um pedido".

"O que é?".

"Quem sabe, agora que a Luna foi morar com o Milo, tenho um quarto vago em Peixes".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Quer vir morar comigo?".

Teella olhou-o um pouco e depois disse simples:

"Sim".

* * *

Um pouco longe dali, algumas milhares de milhas, em um trem para o inferno gelado de Sibéria...

"Brrrrr... Porque eu resolvi cobrar minhas férias acumuladas agora? Aiii".

"Lilits, querida, não combinamos que iríamos nos esquentar?".

"Ah! Como com esse seu cosmo gelado, hein?!"

"Não precisa ofender" - disse o loiro retirando o braço que estava envolto ao redor da namorada - "Vou procurar a mulher com o carrinho de quitute"

"Traz chocolate!" - ela pediu se enroscando ainda mais em um cachecol bem grosso que emprestara de alguém.

**Mini-flashback**

"Se vai para a Sibéria vai precisar dos dois D's! Determinação e Dinheiro".

"Bah! Não quero conselhos... quero suas roupas de frio! Eu passei a vida inteira na Grécia, nunca fui para um lugar desses e eu duvido que nessa época do ano vou conseguir roupas de inverno para comprar".

Camus tirando todos os seus abrigos, cachecóis e botas do cabide.

"Porque está me dando suas botas tamanho 42?".

"Você disse que queria tudo que eu tivesse no armário" - tira um gorro vermelho e abana o pó - "Use isso! Vai esquentar suas orelhas de elefante".

"Eu não tenho orelhas de elefante! E pelo menos minhas sobrancelhas não parecem que foram rasgadas no meio".

"Já disse que não é pra falar **disso**!" - pega o gorro de volta - "Não vou te ajudar! Você que congele...".

"Camus... eu tava brincando! Camus..."

**Fim do mini-flashback**

Felizmente, Camus não estava tão de mal-humor assim para permitir que Lilits enfrentasse o inverno Siberiano com suas mini-saias e blusinhas regatas "indecentes". Apesar do aquecimento interno da locomotiva, uma pessoa tão acostumada com o sol como Lilits não poderia suportar tamanha geada sem um leve ranger de dentes.

Voltando ao vagão, Lilits estava congelando sozinha em seu vagão de trem quando de repente chegou um homem desconhecido que falou algo numa lingua estranha para ela.

"_Adeddhsd hsdbsm dehdels?"_

"Que?".

O homem indicou o assento da frente e ela fez que sim com a cabeça não dando muita bola para o homem, continuando a observar o trem em movimento em pleno inverno lá fora.

"_Heahsausahsau jfjdfkjdkf uhdfhud derg porthuglou?"._

"Será o possível que isso é russo? Eu. Não. Entender. Você!" - retrucou gesticulando.

"_Hueagy ferghu thpvlcof!_".

Lilits apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu porque definitivamente não compreendia nada do que o homem falava. Ele puxou conversa por cerca de cinco minutos e ela apenas balançava a cabeça e sorria, chamando Hyoga com todas as forças de seu pensamento.

Até que ela resolveu não esperar mais, abriu a manta grossa que estava usando, descruzou as pernas sobre o assento e começou a calçar os sapatos para ir ao encontro do namorado. Não pode deixar de se sentir constrangida ao ver o olhar do homem pousando com lascívia sobre sua perna que estava comportadamente revestida com grossas meias-calças pretas que ficavam a baixo de uma curta saia de pregas cinzas.

"_Hergy et silvonhtre?". _

Lilits não encarou-o, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, de forma mecânica, sem perceber das conseqüências de seus atos. O homem maliciou e se esticou rapidamente com a mão espalmada sobre sua coxa direita, com a mão colocou a outra atrás de sua nuca e puxou sua boca para um beijo forçado.

A amazona, ágil como era, o empurrou de encontro ao outro assento, xingando-o de todos os nomes que lembrou, mas o outro também veloz colocou-se entre ela e a porta, impedindo-a de sair e já encostava a porta de correr calmamente com os olhos vidrados nos seios em baixo da blusa.

Ela já estalava seus dedos para o próximo soco, não precisaria de dar ao trabalho de usar o cosmo para acabar com aquele babaca, mas por sorte sempre há cavalheiros nesse mundo.

"_He jdestuyd portstyui_!!" - afirmou para o homem loiro que acabara de entrar no lugar, uma expressão dura pela interrupção que sofreu.

Hyoga congelou a maçaneta de sua porta, os olhos faíscaram e seu cosmo se elevou mesmo contra sua vontade. Puxou o homem pela gola do casaco que tentou reagir, mas foi golpeado com um soco muito bem dado no nariz, quebrando-o com um suave "claque". Os golpes do russo e os gritos humilhantes de dor do sujeito chamaram atenção de outras pessoas pelos corredores e não demorou a chegar a guarda.

"Lilits, você está bem?".

"Estou!" - ela respondeu tocando as faces vermelhas de cólera do belo loiro, seus olhos azuis normalmente calmos ainda clamavam por algo por se fazer.

O sujeito foi entregue as autoridades e despachado para a polícia na próxima estação, mas custou a Hyoga e Lilits o incômodo de ter que prestar esclarecimento e um boletim do ocorrência. Mais tarde foram encaminhados a uma cabine leito por cortesia da companhia de trem.

"É o mínimo que poderiam oferecer depois de permitir que algo do tipo acontecesse" - disse Lilits tirando suas botas e sentando sobre a cama - "Se você não tivesse chegado... eu mesma teria quebrado o nariz dele".

"Te poupei de uns calos a mais, não é?" - disse meio apático - "Ele fez alguma coisa com você?".

"Só me beijou, Hyoga" - disse desviando o olhar tirando suas meias - "Hum... aqui é realmente quentinho! Nem preciso dessa roupa toda".

Hyoga não se importou com o que ela disse, tirou seus sapatos e engatinhou sobre a cama como um predador sobre a presa. Puxou-a pelas pernas não dando tempo para que ela tentasse contraria-lo.

"Não quero o gosto de outro homem em seus lábios!" - disse sério com os seus olhos espantosamente azuis de encontro direto com a íris castanha da pequena mulher.

"Hum... vai ter que me beijar muito para que eu...".

Mesmo que ela não tivesse insinuado ele a teria beijado. Com volúpia intercalou suas pernas com as dela, forçando seu joelho sem pudor algum entre suas coxas.

Ela arqueou as costas e involuntariamente colocou suas pernas ao redor das dele, mesmo por cima das roupas já ansiava pelo contato da pele quente do loiro com a sua. Os cabelos cor de trigo do homem já deslizavam sobre o corpo ainda coberto da mulher. Lilits se arrependia amargamente de ter escolhido uma blusa cacharel de lã - cobrindo até o seu pescoço - para vesti-la durante a viagem.

"Hyoga, falta menos de dez minutos para chegarmos ao destino final...".

"É suficiente" - disse erguendo-se desabotoando seu próprio cinto diante dos olhos da moça que agora estava derretendo dentro de sua blusa.

Ele caiu novamente sobre ela, e por mais apressado que estivesse apenas ergueu a blusa da moça para cima e com as mãos espalmadas

tocou-a com destreza, fazendo-a arfar e implorar para que ele continuasse.

Beijou e sugou os montes alvos levando-a loucura. Quando ouviram uma voz de auto-falante declarando para todos os vagões.

"**Atenção senhores passageiros, estaremos chegando dentro de cinco minutos. Comecem a se arrumar, por favor".**

"Temos... que ir mais rápido!" - ela retrucou com a voz tremida.

"Não tenho pressa" - disse erguendo-a pela nuca de encontro a sua boca desejosa que desceu dos lábios, mordendo seu pescoço e com os dedos procurou ajudá-la a livrar-se da única peça de roupa que mais o incomodava, depois com esses mesmos dedos guiou-os pelo local úmido, levando a gemidos estridentes e quase gritos da parte dela.

"Vão te escutar, meu amor" - disse malicioso tendo todo o auto-controle que conseguia reunir para ainda não tê-la tomado definitivamente.

"DANE-SE!" - disse com um sorriso ardente nos lábios - "Pare com seus joguinhos, Hyoga... está me matando".

"É tudo que eu queria ouvir de você".

Deitou-a novamente para o meio da cama e a invadiu numa única vez. Ele delirou quando ouviu a voz melodiosa de Lilits perto de seu ouvido. Queria deixar a posição o mais confortável para ela, mas não suportou vê-la naquele estado tão indefeso perante a ele, finalmente, e a dominou com violência, como nunca fizera, a possibilidade dela ter tido algo com outro homem fazia nascer em Hyoga uma necessidade de puni-la a qualquer custo.

Lilits fez menção de sentar em seu colo e foi prontamente atendida, seu corpo colado ao do cavaleiro suado mesmo coberto por roupas de lã, suas respirações ofegantes em sintonia, suas coxas em união, suas unhas nas costas largas e fortes dele e seus dentes quase mordendo definitivamente seu ombro. Até o momento que o desejo veio forte demais para os dois, ela gritou, inclinou-se aparada pelos braços dele e

for cair de costas na cama. Alguns segundos depois o corpo dele também tombou sobre o dela.

"**Senhores passageiros, chegamos ao destino final".**

"Hyoga..." - ela retrucou sentindo ser puxada para os braços fortes do loiro que finalmente conseguiu se livrar da própria camisa - "Agora que você consegue arrancar essa roupa é?" - ela beijou os pedaços do tórax desnudo que conseguiu alcançar, ainda embalada pelo desejo.

"Desculpe" - ele disse docemente, beijando as costas de sua mão.

Lilits bocejou e foi fechando os olhinhos devagar, sentindo os carinhos em seu cabelos cacheados e castanhos, uma paz, e Hyoga tentando se lembrar se alguma vez na vida sentiu-se tão completo com uma mulher. Os dois adormeceram semi-nus e ainda sôfregos.

_Vinte minutos depois._

"Hiii... tem um casal dormindo aqui, Judith!" - disse uma das faxineira vendo os dois jovens na cama.

"Aiii... que vida boa. Eu lembro quando eu tinha essa idade... bons tempos... e que homem lindo não é?".

"Não espicha o olho não. Olha só que moça bonita também..." - as faxineiras começaram a encostar a porta do vagão.

"E o que a gente faz? Deixa eles dormirem?".

"O trem só vai fazer o caminho de volta daqui há duas horas. O maquinista vai descansar, dai vai ter troca de turno, e até a gente limpar esse trem todinho para os próximos passageiros... eles ainda podem pecar tudo de novo mais umas três vezes".

"Hehehe... é verdade. Então, vamos, que a gente ainda tem muito trabalho para fazer...".

* * *

Que a verdade seja dita, pois não pode-se ignorar o fato de que a separação de Dohko e Teffy foi mais difícil do que se poderia esperar, ainda mais depois que descobriram um do outro todos os predicados ocultos.

"E desde então ele está com essa cara de idiota!".

"Mais respeito com seu mestre, Elena".

"E você não enche meu saco, onde esteve enquanto eu estava lá com a perna semi-amputada?".

"Cuidando da Shunrei! ^^" - retrucou Shiryu dando um sorriso de canto de boca vendo a chinesa estender roupa lá fora quando sentiu uma pedra particularmente pesada se materializar diretamente na sua nuca - "Ai... e do Kiki".

"Ops, desculpe Shiryu".

O menino ruivinho de pouco menos de 1,40 m apareceu entre a abertura da porta dando seu sorriso mais santo.

"Esqueci até que você tava cuidando da responsabilidade do Mu todo esse tempo. E ele lá no encoxa com a ... aaaaaaaiiiiii" - Dohko apertou as orelhas da discípula.

"Elena, posso falar com você?" - e puxa a garota pelo ombro até o outro cômodo.

"Ei, cuidado, sou coxa" - chegaram no outro quarto e ela se esticou até a cadeira mais próxima - "Bruto! O.o".

"Você não pode contar para ele dos dois?".

"Porque não?".

"Por que você não pode escutar atrás da porta, Kiki" - retrucou Shiryu tirando o menino de perto.

"Shiryu, não seja chato. Eu quero confirmar se o Mestre Mu e a Yuki estão...".

"Comendo. Comendo e dormindo. É isso que o preguiçoso do Shiryu ficou fazendo aqui enquanto foi babá daquele capeta ali fora. Agora, depois das férias deles, eu não posso dar notícias pro moleque? Aposto que ele vai ficar...".

"Excitado! Estou tão excitado em saber que Mestre Mu e Yuki se ajeitaram...".

"Er... Kiki, não fale essas coisas. Tem certeza que a palavra não é empolgado?".

"Não sei. Eu só ouvi você falando essa palavra enquanto tava falando sozinho e espiando a Shunrei".

"VOCÊ ANDOU ME ESPIONANDO? O.O" - Shiryu segurou o braço do menino e olhou para os lados - "E, você não contou pra Shunrei não é?".

"Não! Ela não perguntou. O.o Porque? Não pode contar?".

"NÃO PODE NÃO! MENINO ASSANHADO!".

"Pensando bem Shiryu, acho que agora que eu sei que o Mestre Mu e a Yuki se ajeitaram você poderia se inspirar e se declarar para a Shunrei".

"Você acha? Digo... Não se meta em assunto de gente adulta!".

"Você não é adulto! O.-".

"Claro que sou mais adulto QUE VOCÊ!".

A porta do quarto se abriu e saíram Elena e Dohko.

"Aiai... que soninho..." - disse a amazona caminhando manca com seu cajado até a cadeira - "Amanhã você vai buscar água da vida para mim, ceguinho".

"Porque eu? Antes, quando o Mestre estava em sua forma decrépita e roxa eu até ia, mas agora que ele está saudável".

"Eu era roxo e decrépito, Shiryu?" - perguntou colocando sua mão no ombro do dragão fazendo seu cosmo aumentar.

"Hum... não... não! O senhor era, diferente e ...".

"Agora sim você vai buscar a água da vida" - declarou aproximando-se de Elena - "Por que sou seu mestre e estou mandando".

"Apoiado" - gritou a amazona rindo.

"E você vai ficar quietinha aqui até Shiryu trazer água da vida".

"O QUEEEEEEEEE?".

"E EU VOU PESCAR!" - retrucou saindo da casa contente em estar de volta a sua amada cachoeira.

"Elena?".

"Fala, Kiki".

"Que novidades você trás do santuário?".

"Hum... eu tenho um gato agora".

"Quer dizer que você finalmente arranjou um homem?".

"Que homem, moleque? To falando de gato de focinho mesmo... daí o Shura".

"O Shura tem focinho? O.o".

"O Shura não é o gato que eu to falando. Eu tive que deixar o Tomy com alguém, então...".

**Flashback **

"Cuida dele para mim?" - Elena estendendo a criatura malhada diante do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

"NÃO!".

"POR QUE NÃO?".

"Eu tenho alergia a essa coisa... não. Não e não".

"Mas, ele gosta de você..." - joga o gato direto no peito do Shura que se agarra desesperado com suas unhas em sua blusa.

"Sua maluca!" - disse pegando o felino que apenas o encarava com seus malditos olhos expressivos e pidonhos.

"Tá. Tchau, Shura. Tô indo para Rozan e o mestre já tá lá em Áries. Boa sorte".

"Sua FILHA DE UMA..." - solta o gato e fica olhando para ele - "Merda. Olha aqui sr. Gato, eu não vou ficar com você não".

"_Miau?_" - tradução: você tem leite?

"Não vou!".

"_Miaaaaaau???? _*.*". - tradução: me dá um pouquinho?

"Shura? Por que a Elena saiu daqui correndo e... Tomy, oi!" - disse Marcella se abaixando e o gatinho imediatamente virou de barriga para cima e começou a tentar pegar os longos cabelos sedosos presos em uma trança.

"Aquela diaba deixou essa desgraça aí pra eu cuidar. Mas, eu que... Marcella? Onde você pensa que vai com esse gato?".

"Para dentro de sua casa procurar comidinha para ele, amor" - disse carinhosa tocando o seu rosto sobre a barba recém-feita e dando um beijo nele.

"Nã-não. Se não esse gato vai ficar batendo na minha janela para pedir comida...".

"Hum... eu ia ficar tão orgulhosa de ter um namorado tão caridoso. Eu adoro homens caridosos, me dá vontade de agradecer por tanta bondade...".

"O GATO FICA! :)".

**Fim do FlashBack**

"Haaaan... como a Marcella poderia agradecer?" - perguntou o ruivo a encarando.

"Vai... vai passear, moleque. Vai matar passarinho com estilingue" - disse brandindo a bengala.

"Hahaha..." - Shiryu riu da cara que Kiki fez já na porta da casa.

"Dohko está feito com vocês. Um cegueta e uma perneta".

Quando os dois fizeram menção de levantar ele sumiu na porta quase esbarrando em Shunrei que se deparou com uma linda cena fraternal, com Shiryu tentando abraçar Elena e ela tentando se desvencilhar.

"Senti sua falta" - confessou o dragão - "Irmãzinha".

"Tá. Tá" - ela respondeu - "Eu também senti... um pouquinho".

"Ca-han" - pigarreou Shunrei trazendo agora uma muda de folhas numa cumbuca para a salada.

"A Shu, quer que eu vá cortar lenha para o fogo não é? Estava quase me esquecendo, volto mais tarde".

"Obrigada, Shi" - ela sorriu indo até o outro cômodo e os dois deixaram Elena sozinha por um minuto que pensou:

"_Shi? Shu? Que coisa mais nojenta e melosa... Nunca vi um casal desses que se trata com tanto carinho e não tem nada. Idiotas!"._

Shunrei voltou sorrindo para Elena sentando ao seu lado na cadeira com uma bacia de batatas no colo e uma pequena faquinha.

"Oi Elena... a gente nem conseguiu conversar" - disse sorrindo timidamente.

"Pois é...".

"Então, por favor, conte-me..." - disse doce - "O que você tem com o Shiryu?".

Sua voz mudou instantaneamente tornando-se embrutecida e triste, temente pelo pior.

"Como assim?".

"Não precisa mentir para mim, Shiryu falou das festas, de como se divertia com você, que dormiam sobre o mesmo teto..." - uma lágrima teimosa rolou pelo rosto da moça que mantinha-se baixo e concentrado nas batatas. O clima descontraído de minutos tornou-se tenso.

"Shunrei... eu e Shiryu somos amigos, sabe, até meio irmãos...".

"Você não é a irmã dele! Eu que sou! Eu que cresci e cuidei dele e... ai". - ela cortou o dedo e deixou o pote rolar de seu colo.

"É claro que sou a irmã dele" - disse Elena estendendo um lencinho que trazia sempre em seu bolso de treinamento - "Você que a tempos não o vê mais como um irmão, não é verdade?".

Um silencio constrangedor fez-se entre as duas, mas a moça aceitou o lenço e ficou tentando estancar o sangue do corte.

"Bem..." - ela abaixou-se para ajudar a recolher as batatas que rolaram, mas foi impedida.

"Você está doente! Não se esforce...".

"Não se preocupe, é até bom que eu me esforce, sou uma amazona".

Elas se encararam já de pé depois que o serviço de recolher a sujeira tinha sido feito.

"Shiryu voltou aqui para proteger você, Shunrei. Dessa vez foi diferente, ele voltou para você e não ficou na guerra. Pense nisso. Ou melhor, pergunte a ele quando tiver chance" - ela se afastou, mancando e indo até a porta.

"Elena".

"Sim?".

"Vou... lavar seu lenço para você".

"Ah sim. Obrigada" - sorriu e dirigiu-se para a porta e encontrou Shiryu, poucos metros a frente, sem camisa e cortando lenha.

"Elena, tudo bem?".

"Comigo tudo bem... mas, Shunrei está sofrendo uma hemorragia lá dentro".

"QUE?" - Shiryu soltou o machado e entrou correndo, sem interrogá-la, apenas com a preocupação pelo que tinha ouvido.

"Hehehe... eu sou um gênio".

Ela admirou a beleza dos cinco picos e da cachoeira e mais para frente pode ver Kiki correndo atrás de passarinhos e Dohko sentado com uma vara de pescar a margem do rio.

"Poderia pegar esses peixes com as mãos nuas" - defendeu em voz baixa, arregassando a barra de sua calça e encarando o homem.

"Assim não teria graça" - sorriu o mestre tirando seu chapéu de palha antigo da cabeça e colocando sobre a cabeça da discípula - "Para proteger do sol".

"Valeu" - retribuiu colocando o corpo para trás, os pés dentro d'água e os braços apoiados na grama.

"Não se preocupe, vamos cuidar dessa perna e poderemos voltar ao santuário".

Elena estava tão feliz ali, ouvindo o barulho das cachoeira e tranqüila em saber que as pessoas que gostava estavam todos bem que apenas disse:

"Sem pressa, Mestre... sem pressa...".

* * *

Quem sabe mais por curiosidade do que propriamente por duvidar que o casal Nana e Shun poderiam ter problemas que a história vai da China direto para mais de seis mil pés a cima do Mediterrâneo.

"Eu preciso falar uma coisa..." — declara nervoso um homem lindo de cabelos verdes e olhos um pouco mais claros.

"Hn?!?" — retribuiu a jovem acompanhante que presta atenção ao namorado. Para ela, é evidente seu nervosismo. — "Não vai dizer que você tem medo de altura? Não! Já sei... você tem medo de avião." — completa, um tanto zombeteira.

"Não. Não é isso... até porque sou resistente o bastante a sobreviver a um acidente. É claro que, se algo acontecesse hoje e eu não pudesse salvar todo mundo, salvaria você." — completa, sério.

"Peter Parker salvou a Mary Jane e Nova York em cem por cento dos casos".

"Talvez isso me torne menos capaz que ele" - retrucou meio encabulado, mas rindo do sorriso quase infantil dela - "Na verdade, o que tenho a dizer é algo pessoal. Algo... sobre você." — O cavaleiro afirma, suando frio.

"Pode falar. Adoro esse seu lado verdadeiro; a sua quase inocência. Nada do que você faz ou diz é capaz de me magoar." — ela sorriu, encantadoramente.

"Bom, é que você sempre foi tão independente e hoje não fez nenhuma objeção quando eu e o seu irmão carregamos as suas malas e você nada fez."

"Apesar de tudo, conheço os limites do meu corpo. Fui treinada para saber o que faz mal à minha saúde..." — explicou. — "Depois de tudo, não quero prejudicar o tratamento."

"Entendo. Sua recuperação foi mesmo surpreendente...".

"Shun, eu prometi ao meu irmão que nunca contaria a ninguém, mas não quero ter segredos para você...".

"Confie em mim. — respondeu virando-se o máximo que pode para encará-la.".

"Bom, a verdade é que desde o primeiro dia da minha recuperação ele aproveitava a madrugada ou os horários em que ficávamos a sós para usar o cosmo para me ajudar. Por isso ele nunca deixou que você interferisse. Tinha medo que seu cosmo ou algo assim, viesse a prejudicar a minha saúde. Nunca o vi tão carinhoso...".

"Então foi isso! Por isso ele parecia sempre exausto depois de cuidar de você.".

"Ahan. Meu irmão recuperou seu lado bom.".

"Verdade. Senti isso também. Mesmo que seja difícil de acreditar que aquele homem pudesse mudar...".

"É claro que atribuo a mudança de Cacá a Amy também. Pobrezinha, não pude contar que ele andava cansado e não podia dar tanta atenção a ela, por que estava sempre gastando suas energias cuidando de mim...".

"Cacá é um bom irmão. Nem de longe um bom cunhado, mas eu já esperava...".

"Ora vá. Ele melhorou bastante".

"É. Até que tem nos deixado em paz...".

**Flashback**

"Quero falar com você... moleque".

"Máscara da Morte, acho que não precisamos mais desses tipos de...".

"Não é porque vocês estão viajando juntos que você vai poder ter liberdades com Nana. Ela ainda está fraca e eu sei que por trás daquele rostinho de mulher decidida, tem uma menina apaixonada e tonta o bastante pra cair na sua lábia...".

"Não se preocupe. Cuidarei de sua irmã".

"É bom mesmo. Por que senão eu posso querer cuidar de você..." - ia saindo quando virou-se - "Han, Shun... não conte dessa nossa conversa com...".

"A Nana?".

"NÃO! Com o Ikki" - e completou - "Não quero... han... problemas agora".

"TÁ! O.O".

Mas, de volta ao avião, Shun concluiu que os belos olhos verdes de Nana poderiam ser bem mais interessantes que a lembrança doentia do irmão dela.

"Meu mestre tem uma linda casa, é bem arborizada e com várias escadas e uma biblioteca, Shun, uma biblioteca maravilhosa" - ela parou de repente, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Você está bem?".

"Meios de transporte me enjoam um pouco".

"Sabe, tenho isso quando ando de ônibus" - ele apertou o botão na lateral do seu braço da poltrona e logo uma aeromoça apareceu - "Por favor, pode trazer um copo de água e um pouco de sal?".

"Sal? Não estou com pressão baixa!".

"Vou fazer uma salmoura pra você beber, talvez a comida do avião não tenha te feito muito bem, então isso vai te aliviar".

"Obrigada, querido" - retribuiu dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

"Não por isso" - disse satisfeito.

Um tempo depois ele a fez beber o líquido, ela se inclinou em seu braço e dormiu. Shun podia sentir que de vez em quando, com alguma leve turbulência, ela se agitava um pouco e logo tinha que fazer com que ela se acalmasse e voltasse a dormir.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, realmente cuidava de alguém de forma tão próxima. Agora, seria sempre forte pelos dois, por que não importa em que situações fossem, era ali envolto naqueles braços delicados que sempre queria estar.

Estava quase dormindo, com o queixo apoiado no alto na cabeça da mulher, quando ouviu a aeromoça dar o último aviso de pouso.

"Nana? Acorde..." - disse baixinho, os olhos lacrimejantes de sono interrompido.

Abriu a cortina do avião e disse:

"Está em casa".

Nana sorriu e retrucou:

"Minha casa é onde você está".

* * *

"Final feliz muitos diriam. Mas, o começo das relações não é o final, mas o início de confusões e sentimentos bem mais profundos ou complexos do que as paixões dos últimos meses".

"Minha Saori é poeta" - disse Seiya aproximando-se da deusa que estava sentada na escadaria a frente do salão do mestre.

"Poetisa".

"Que seja!" - falou oferecendo um copo com suco para ela - "Se estivéssemos no inverno japonês, te ofereceria um édredon para ficarmos grudados"

"Logo Shion volta e eu vou poder voltar com você para lá. Só eu e você".

"E o Tatsume. Saori... quando você vai demitir aquele careca ditador e...".

"Nunca. Eu não vou poder pagar a dedicação que ele teve até hoje com a família Kido" - retribuiu bebericando seu suco - "Hum... melancia".

"Não quero agüentá-lo pra sempre" - disse Seiya desanimado apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos no rosto - "Mas, se for pra ficar com você, acho que eu terei que superar... todos esses homens atrás de você pro resto da vida e o careca do Tatsume".

Saori terminou seu suco, aproximou-se do rapaz e deu um beijo tímido em seus lábios. Ele a segurou pelos braços e sorriu quando ela afastou o rosto.

"Hum... gosto de melancia".

"Seiya...".

"Hahaha..." - ele voltou a beijá-la, sua mão rapidamente foi atrás de sua nuca e ele fez com que o tronco da mulher deitasse sobre os seus braços, rumo ao seu colo.

Saori parou encarando o rosto de Seiya e o céu da Grécia - agora ao poente - acima de suas cabeças.

"Vai ficar comigo para sempre?".

"Claro que vou".

"E vai aguentar o Tatsume por minha causa?" - ela tocou os cabelos revoltos com a ponta de seus dedos finos.

"E tem jeito?".

"Acho que não" - sorriu vencida - "Mas, sempre poderemos fugir. Do Tatsume, da Fundação, do Santuário, dos problemas...".

"Estarei com você".

"Então, já que é tão dedicado. Me leva pro meu quarto?".

"Pensei que não fosse pedir".

"Mas, eu vou dormir. E sozinha" - retrucou zombeteira.

"Ah! Então, não levo" - desfez o abraço, impedindo-a de prosseguir deitada.

"Seiya, estou mandan... pedindo".

"Necas!" - agora foi a vez dele sorrir e se espreguiçar com deboche - "Use suas perninhas de mortal - que por sinal são lindas - e vá até seu quarto para dormir sozinha".

"Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer" - ela se levantou com superioridade.

"E eu passarei lá mais tarde".

"E posso saber para que?"

"Oras, sou seu soldado, preciso sempre estar verificando se você está ok!" - deu um piscadela safada para a moça que sorri.

Ela riu como sempre fazia quando estava com ele. Ao lado dele que podia ser ela mesma. Aproximou-se e deu um beijo terno em seus lábios que apenas pegou-se de surpresa, meio abobado.

"Então, vá verificar se estou bem mais tarde".

"Sim, senhora" - retribuiu batendo continência.

"Eu te amo, meu cavaleiro" - retribuiu já quando estava na porta da casa e Seiya prestes a descer as escadas.

"Eu também, minha mulher".

Naquela noite Saori deixou todas as suas lágrimas de alegria rolarem sobre o travesseiro, deixando-a até meio transtornada . Mas, não tinha problema, Seiya estava lá...

_Fim_

* * *

**N/A:** Acabou. A primeira fic de Namoradas, fichas, confusões e blablabla, Está concluída. Ainda vou precisar de uns dias para digerir isso, mas enfim, acho que fiz um bom trabalho.

Ficou meio looongo. Demorou um pouquinho.

Leitores: UM POUCO?

Luna: Certo, certo... talvez eu tenha exagerado. Mas, sou péssima com prazos.

Palavras finais então: Eu tenho que agradecer a **todas **as moças que me emprestaram seus alter-egos, personagens ficcionais, qualidades, defeitos, e tudo que eu precisei para poder fazer esse trabalho.

Mas, devo agradecer mais ainda aos meus amigos de verdade que me deram idéias, apoio e puxões de orelhas (e foram muitos), para que chagássemos até aqui.

Eu amadureci com esse trabalho em vários aspectos e acho que isso pode ter ficado bem visível ao longo da fic. Inclusive ainda vou ter coragem para revisar esse trabalho inteiro e terminar com uns erros de português bizarros de uns anos atrás. Huhuhu...

Agora, já está agradecido.

Eu tenho uma notícia bombástica e fantástica para vocês. Bem, talvez nem tanto, mas me doeu tanto por o fim lá em cima que eu vou deixar só indicado para vocês tomarem conhecimento. Farei eu mesma uma "espécie" de bônus.

Não me julgo mais em condições de fazer um projeto tão grande como esse e temo me tornar repetitiva se eu tentasse algo como "As Namoradas do Zodíaco 2".

Por isso, deixe-me explicar, o que farei (se fizer) é uma possível continuação com alguns pontos de vista que eu levantei durante a fic. Existem casais e personagens que me afeiçoei muito durante o processo e, portanto, entrarei em contato e pedirei autorização a algumas pessoas para poder continuar a usá-los e focar em alguns pontos da trama. E esse tipo de trabalho me comprometo formalmente a dar continuidade.

Foi uma experiência maravilhosa trabalhar com tantos personagens e pode até ser que eu queira repetir a dose nos mesmos termos que foi essa fic, mas não garanto. E, se for esse o caso, perguntarei uma a uma se ainda autoriza o uso de seu personagem.

Espero que todos estejam bem, felizes e com saúde.

A todos um ótimo carnaval e tudo de bom. Até uma próxima vez...

Carinhosamente.

Pisces Luna

20/02/2009


End file.
